Forgotten Realms
by Roztov
Summary: The Adventures of Rollo and his Companions. This is a write up of a D D game that has been going for 5 years. After each game session I do a write up and e-mail it around everyone. There have been three main stories, the first starting with me as a player. But these days I am the GM and have been tying the three stories together.
1. Chapter 1

For Character Back Stories go here :

s/9355559/1/Forgotten-Realms-Characters

(G1 11/04/08 OR)

DAY 1

Arrived at Tashluta!  
Saw a young chap at the dock. Not a local, Name of Raz-something or other. Hired him to take my  
sea chest to a good inn nearby. He selected 'The Bent Goblin' How was it bent? Who knows.  
Raz showed me around the local bazaar. Examined local architecture. Also noted cobblestones - will have  
to find out how they do masonry here, as the stones had rounded edges in the Waterdeep style, but  
were of a smaller cut, Interesting!

Bazaar had many games and stalls that one might see in the north. Questioned some vendors but they  
were not very forth coming. Raz and I tried our hands a few of the games.

There was a commotion when a dozen or so 'stirges' got loose.

I managed to capture one, and gather the body of another. The live one was going to be difficult to  
keep though as they appear to feast only on human blood, so we decided to drown it in the taverns  
fountain. I shall stuff it later.

For further notes on the stirge dissections see Beast Journal Entry #167

In the evening myself and Raz sampled some of the many drinks and dishes of the region. I found the  
ales to be the best as the wines tend to give me the gripe.

For further notes on these drinks and dishes see Regional Food / Drink Journal Entry #223

Went to bed for my first night at the inn. Bed clean. Room quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

(G2 18/04/08 KT)

...day 2 cont...

Well, the next clue took us to outside the Market Hall. We dug up a chest - which was booby trapped with some sort  
of sleep spell. Raz took a short nap.  
Inside was a note with a clue that - inexplicably - directed us to knock down some false swallows nests from the  
surrounding buildings. Inside each one was a piece of a small puzzle.

It took hours and hours to assemble that cursed puzzle and we drew quiet a few on lookers from the market square.  
Eventually it was done, gods know how, and we posted it through the correct slot in the wall of the Town Hall.

This meant that we won, and the locals all made a right hullabaloo and lead us into a sort of arena type area  
to fight four 'lizardmen' (whom were actually volunteers dressed up to look like such). We were to symbolically  
defeat the towns enemies with training weapons.

Well, me and Stanislav attacked on and bested him although Stanislav did most if the work I have to admit  
and all I did was get a massive bruise on my shin.

The other seemed to do ok. That Raz fellow seems handy with an axe. He knocked one chap senseless and  
shattered his wooden training axe to match wood in the process. Also, I suspect that shifty looking  
half elf is handy with a throwing knife. I will have to watch him closely.

Anyway. That was that.

Afterwards I went to the exotic pet store nearby and had a look round. Purchased some sort of pygmy  
monkey, a possum and assorted frogs.

For further notes see Beast Journal Entry #168

The others from my treasure hunt group all seemed to congregate back at my inn later in the day. Raz I don't mind, but  
he seems happy to share company with the cleric and the shifty looking one. The cleric I can understand since they  
share a faith, but the half-elf? I'm keeping a watch on his hands is all I'm saying.

That evening some sort of town bailiffs came round to talk to us. They wanted to hire us as little better than  
mercenaries! To escort the body of a murderer (called Crimson) who was to be cremated on the graveyard island in  
the city - if you can believe that!

Well, I wanted nothing to do with it of course but eventually they all talked me round. Its on behalf of the city after  
all I suppose and earning some favour might not be such a bad idea. Maybe it will open some library doors and let me  
near some of their history books?

I haven't forgotten what I am here to do, but it seems already I am being side tracked.


	3. Chapter 3

(G3 25/04/08 BC)

DAY 3

This morning we walked the route that the procession was to take. It seems so stupid to me.  
If this fellow was such a rogue, then burn him now before someone who shouldn't gets their  
hands on the bodkin.

I seemed to be the only one out of the four of us that had any more idea about security on  
this thing other than carrying a really big axe, so I organised horses for us all and  
secured the hearse.

I persuaded the driver to hobble the horses of the hearse, but it turned out not to do any  
good as further events later in the day showed.

So - we set off in the afternoon. The four of us (as if we were some sort of band of common  
adventurers or something - we are seen as a unit now by people around here , how did that  
happen?) set off, with a number of the city guard with us and a second hearse for the body  
of one of the murderers victims.  
There were large crowds in the city, but they did us no harm. We got to the funeral pyre  
without incident...

However, it all got a bit messy all of a sudden! A mist descended, and out of the crowd two  
cloaked figures suddenly threw knifes at the front of the hearse! Shesara Melamba took one  
in the hip and the other postillion seemed to be killed out right.

To top it all, a swarm of nasty looking spiders began to seethe out of the ground in amongst  
the crowd. I couldn't identify the species from where I was, but there are only a few that  
swarm in such a fashion.

I didn't study the spiders for long because at the next moment, the hearse driver whipped his  
horses on as fast as he could, it appeared he had cut the hobbles. I think we can assume some  
guilt on his part as it must have been premeditated.


	4. Chapter 4

(G4 02/05/08 OR)

day 3 cont...

Well, it all started to get even more exciting after that. I don't like needless cruelty to  
animals, naturally as I am a druid, but when Shesara whacked the horse she was sat on with  
her axe, it stopped the hearse dead.

Raz then galloped over and started to lob limbs off our attackers and seemed to make short  
work of them. Umbril, the shifty one, also joined the fray.

I had the foresight to order the two surviving guards to go block the two bridges off the  
graveyard island, but in the end it didn't make any difference.

My next move was an attempt to join the melee by the hearse but my horse was attacked by a  
zombie that had lurched out of some forsaken crypt nearby!

I gave the blighter a good crack with my staff, but it didn't seem to do much so I easily  
avoided it and joined the fight by the hearse.

It seemed like Raz and Shesara didn't need much help though, as they both appear to be  
War God worshipping, axe wielding psychopaths...

After the battle there were seven dead thugs, in bits, and one still alive but unconscious.  
We started to debate our next move. My first thought was to burn the bodies and claim later  
that we had burned the body of Crimson. I tried to appeal to the groups greed, although my  
real reason was of course, my long held desire to test the body of a murderer to see if it  
holds magical properties. I think not, but has it ever been tested, other than by quacks  
and charlatans?

We did not get a chance to attempt any subterfuge though as we were again attacked, this time  
by three grey robed cultists. Immediately Raz and Umbril turned on their heels and fled. I can  
only assume it was as the result of a fear spell cast by said cultists, as I had not seen  
cowardice exhibited in either up to this point.

Then Shesara fell into a deep sleep (magical I assume) and I was alone! I had already been  
injured in the earlier fighting so my first move was to awaken the cleric with a splash of  
summoned water on her face. We then set about the cultists. I fetched one a knock as he tossed  
a jar into the hearse, but another struck me with his club ...  
and that was all I remembered until I was, in turn, revived by Shesara.

Apparently what happened was this ; the jar had some sort of magical shrinking oil in it, that  
shrunk the corpse down to the size of a doll. A raven then flew in and with the corpse held in  
its claws, made its escape!  
Raz was back by this time and threw his axe, but missed.

When I awoke all the cultists were dead and the body gone, although their story seemed unlikely,  
I took it to be true. Mr Badgerington seemed to think it was true, he certainly had the sort of  
expression on his face he gets when he sees birds.

After a few moments, Constable Puddy-puddy (I may have his name wrong) turned up and tried  
bossing us around and take away our prisoner, but I was having none of it.  
I had been knocked about and treated most roughly so I did not have much mercy on the one  
remaining bounder that had attacked us.

He didn't want to talk at first, but I find people are much more likely to be chatty when the have been debagged  
and a badger has their naughty bits held in its teeth.

He told us that a mysterious lady had hired them at the Gulls Nest, just last night, to disrupt the funeral. He  
told us a few more details about the woman, but he didn't appear to know much about anything.

I then handed him over to Constable Puddy-puddy, whom seems a decent enough sort, but with ideas above his station.

I then talked to Puddy-puddy about what his next move would be. He seemed to think that his duty lay only with trying  
to keep the city calm now that the body of Crimson had gone!

What about investigating the crime? Tracking down these cultists? Or looking for this mysterious woman?

He seemed to think we should do that! Very well my good man, I said, on whose authority will we investigate?  
(We have big axes! pointed out Raz. Bless him, poor illiterate lad, he is handy in a scrap, but has no idea of  
diplomacy or due process.)

Puddy-puddy didn't seem so sure so I directed him to either deputise us or provide us with a seal or even better  
a city official to come with us on our investigations. He said he would see what he would do. I can't say I have  
been terribly impressed with the way this city is run so far.

In any event, that was that. Despite my wanting to move while the trail was still warm, I did see the sense in  
taking a short rest and perhaps stocking up on some equipment we might need if there was another scrap.

We went back to the merchant quarter, and I purchased a leather jacket and a scimitar, as it seems like one way  
or another, I might have to defend myself again, and next time my staff bounces off a zombie I might not be so  
lucky! The other made purchases also.

That evening we followed a lead to the Gulls Nest Inn - a brothel really - that our prisoner had been  
recruited in. The lady that had hired them had been in the inn for a while so Mr Badgerington picked  
up the scent. I followed him but he lost the scent in the next district. Raz had followed me too,  
but he wanted to get back to the Gulls Nest to talk to the girls there.

Well, I found one girl whom new a few things and I *ahem* pumped her for some information - purely  
for the greater good of course! Raz did a fair bit of pumping too - in fact he staid all night!

(note : Raz turned up at the Bent Goblin in the morning, the stop out, with wild stories of having  
intimate relationships with 5 and a half girls!)

We are now back at the Bent Goblin. I have just checked the creatures, and am writing this. Mr Badgerington is  
asleep on the bed, taking up more than his share of the pillows - as usual!

I must say though, this city seems to suit him, as he seems to be having the time of his life. The more people he  
bites, the happier he is. Not the most genial of attitudes I must admit, but such is the way of badgers.

DAY 4

Has it really been only four days? So much has happened already.

Well, this morning, an old priest came from the Temple of Lafender. His name was Father Varal Estrin  
and he implored us to help the city and find the body of Crimson before it was used for some evil purpose.

We were going to do that anyway, but he helped us with some healing potions.

A little later, our official letter from the city arrived. It was certainly official looking, but I am not  
convinced of its value. It basically says the bearer can snoop about if they like, on the cities orders.

Like I said, it may just be worthless paper, but it might come in handy.

Anyway, the first place to search seemed obvious, the slaughterhouse out of town. The cultists we killed  
had had manure on their boots and blood on the cuffs of their robes.

We rode out of town and approached the slaughterhouse. I started to get a bad feeling about the place, it  
seemed a dark horrid building, squatting in the jungle, near the road. I think the others did too, because  
Shesara and Umbril took off round the back while myself and Raz rode up to the door.

We knocked and presented our offical warrant. They didn't seem that impressed but they agreed to let us  
look around. I was starting to feel even more uneasy, but kept up the offical sounding pretence and  
brushed aside the protests of the slaughterhouse people.

I got their names : Vander Anderhoff and brother. Not locals, from up north somewhere, as they had  
white skins. A very disagreeable couple of ruffians by the look of them, although one was better  
dressed than the other.

(At this time, I am told later, the other two were sneaking about upstairs.)

They lead us down into the cellars and we snooped about a bit. Raz opened a door. There was a zombie  
behind it. Just as he went to shut the door a knife plunged into his back. Another quivered in the  
woodwork beside my head. I turned...


	5. Chapter 5

(G5 16/05/08 KT)

day 4 cont..

.. and the fighting began. Raz quickly turned and almost immediately dispatched one of our attackers  
after making sure the zombies were shut in.  
Anderhoff made a run for it and ordered the other men down here with us to hold us back while he got  
more help.  
Well they didn't hold us back for long. Raz knocked them all aside like stalks of wheat, and even  
Mr Badgerington bit one on the leg. I'm afraid I wasn't much use, I'm still getting used to waving  
a scimitar around I suppose.

We rushed up the stairs in pursuit of Vander Anderhoff.

It seemed like Shesara and Umbril had been having problems of their own on the ground floor. They  
had been attacked by other ne'er-do-wells and guard dogs.

I fired my crossbow at the fleeing Vander - and missed! Raz took him down with a hurled throwing axe.  
As he joined the fight I tended to Vander to make sure he wasn't going to bleed to death from that  
axe wound (this single action of mercy was to save my life later on!).

Next, there were cultists peeking into the corridor and casting sleep spells, but that didn't really  
hold us up. Two were swiftly dispatched, but after that it all went wrong.

A grey bearded ogre called Tusk appeared from a steamy smokey room at the end of the corridor and  
started to lay about with a great club.

He struck Raz, he stood firm, but seemed dazed as none of his own attacks fell true after that. Shesara  
also stood against the ogre, although I now wish she hadn't. Umbril vanished into a corner, while I  
summoned a dog to attack the ogre from the rear. I also pin cushioned the blighter a couple of times  
with my crossbow, but it wasn't enough to bring him down.

Then a tragedy happened. The ogre struck down Raz, knocking him senseless to the floor and then with  
an almighty blow he crushed the life out of Shesara and sent her flying.

All I could do was threaten him with my crossbow, the bodies of my enemies and comrades alike all fallen  
about at my feet.

But what luck! For just then the ogre must have noticed Vander twitch and groan behind me because  
he said in the language of the giants,

'Stop fight now. I take master. You go.'

I agreed to the terms of the parley immediately. Not stopping to see what else was going on, I lifted  
up the unconscious body of Raz and instructed Umbril (who had appeared again once the fighting had finished)  
to carry Shesara although she was clearly dead.

(On a side note : If I ever see my sarcastic tutor Dr Phibbs again I will tell him that although I  
did take 'Exotic Languages 101 : Giant' as a joke, in my third year of study at the lyceum, a joke that  
Dr Phibbs did not see as funny at all, it saved if not my life, certainly Raz's. Maybe the erstwhile  
doctor doesn't care one jot for the life of an illiterate barbarian, but it just goes to show - all  
knowledge is useful in the right circumstances!)

I left Umbril to carry the bodies on one horse while I rode back to the city as fast as I could.

It was still before noon when I arrived and it appeared as if Tashluta , for want of a better expression,  
was descending into anarchy. All because of a missing body? What a silly superstitious lot these people  
seem to be!

I tried to explain to the gate guards that we had located the villains of the piece, but they seemed  
to be more interested in quelling the angry crowds. I could not find Constable Puddy-puddy anywhere,  
the wretch!

When Umbril arrived we took the bodies to Father Varal Estrin, who helped us, a fine fellow! Although  
he did charge us for healing Raz. There wasn't much to do to help Shesara though. I felt so bad about  
her, just lying there, a slightly puzzled expression of anger on her face, but we didn't have time  
to mourn, I wanted to get back there and avenge her!

We went around town trying to get people to help us, but it didn't work out that well. We tried to  
rouse the mobs, but we were just jeered at. We tried the usual places were heroes gather, the guilds  
and temples, but in the end, we went back to the slaughterhouse with just Father Estrin's nephew (a  
young lad called Kintay), and a lady paladin called Jasmine.

When we arrived back at the slaughterhouse in the afternoon, at first it appeared deserted. Anderhoff  
and Tusk were gone and the place had been stripped of anything of value.

I talked to one of the injured guard dogs that confirmed to us, the ogre had left carrying its master  
and several large bags. At least the creature would be easy to track if need be.

We searched the cellars again, the areas we had not seen, and came across two locked doors. One had  
the sounds of weeping behind it and the other had chanting...

Another door was discovered which lead to a room that was decked out as if for a visitor. Just as if  
some mad crazy cultist was expecting his great aunt Mildred to call.

We went back to the locked door and puzzled over it. We turned to Umbril, but he confessed he was not  
skilled enough to unlock such a well crafted lock. He suggested dissolving it with acid, which sounded  
like a tip-top idea, but for the fact no one possessed any.

Just then , wonder of wonders, the illiterate Raz bested us all with his astounding display of  
intellect (or an intimate knowledge of cell doors?) and pointed out that since it was in fact a cell door  
the hinges were on the OUTSIDE and we could simply pop them out and the portal would be breached!

No sooner had he said it, than it was done. Inside we found a weeping man called Clorie, a local  
carpenter, who explained he was to be a sacrifice in some dark ritual...

This left us with just one more door, the one with the chanting behind it. I turned to Jasmine and  
smiled, but she looked up at me with disdain. I had a sudden pang of regret over Shesara's passing.  
She may have been a cleric, and a foreigner to boot, but whenever I smiled at her, she smiled back.  
She seemed to be a good girl and was always saying her prayers to that pagan god of theirs, but now  
she was dead.

For a moment I reflected on the life that my father had led when he was young, as a free booting  
adventurer. He had a thousand fireside tales of his younger days, fighting great evils with his  
boon companions at his side. My brothers had loved all these tales, and in truth I did too, but unlike  
them I have never had any desire to emulate them. I was always the bookish one, the youngest son, the  
one tied to his mothers apron strings. But here I was now, caught up in some mad-cap escapade with  
people I barely new, trying to defeat evil and save the day!

The next letter I write home, well, they will hardly believe it! (Assuming of course I survive long  
enough to pen this hypothetical missive).

Again a great regret swept over my being, over the loss of someone I had only known for four days, but  
that I had counted as a friend. I fought the emotion down and pointed at the iron-bound door across the  
corridor from us. Destiny awaited.


	6. Chapter 6

(G6 - BC) day 4, cont (2)...

As we debated our next move, Shifty's (Umbril's new nickname) attention was drawn towards the other end of  
the cellars where the stairs were. Without a word he skulked off to investigate, myself and Raz following him.

At first I thought it was a small girl descending down the stairs and calling out, but it turned out to be  
a gnomish cleric called Nacklemil Nobwinkle (who we later nicknamed 'Nobby'). She had just been  
passing and had seen the building deserted and the doors open and had come down to investigate.

I thought she had come from the city, sent possibly by the Adventurer's Guild, but no, she was actually on  
her way TO the city. I explained to her that it probably wasn't wise to go there at this time as it seemed  
poised on the edge of anarchy and well...each answer just drew more questions and soon we had to explain  
to her everything that had been going on and our involvement in it.

She seemed a good soul as she then declared that she wanted to help us! What nonsense said I! This was no  
place for such a wee slip of a gel (although she said she was 56! A likely story) and I told her in no  
uncertain terms to leave at once. But the others didn't seem to mind and in fact Raz seemed to like the idea  
of having another cleric around. He seemed to think that some sort of divine magic was at work and had sent  
Nobby to help us. I must admit, it did seem more than trifling strange to me that no sooner had Shesara been  
lost to us that someone of equal ability should just drop into our laps.

Oh well, who was I to fight fate? Again we approached the room where the chanting was coming from. There were  
two entrances to it, not just one as I had at first thought and we split into two groups.

Myself, Kintay and Jasmine would attack the first and Raz, Shifty and Nobby would go for the second one,  
around the bend in the corridor.

It took all three of us to break down our door (after Shifty had picked the lock) and I rather wish it had  
stayed shut to be honest. Behind the door were a group of zombies and cultists, all with our deaths on their  
minds.  
Kintay swung into the room and Jasmine started laying about at the undead. As a paladin this is her noble  
duty I suppose, but it showed a lack of any sense of self preservation.  
As I entered I was hit by one of those infernal 'sleep' spells and I fell into the cell where Clorie still  
lurked. He soon woke me and a minute or so later I approached the carnage once more. Kintay was still on  
his feet but poor poor Jasmine was in a dire state. She was gasping her last breath and being pulled apart  
by those foul undead beasts. Magic was much in evidence, there was a thick mist and a putrid sickness stench  
that set my stomach to heaving.  
There was nothing I could do to save Jasmine, but I girded my loins and joined Kintay in the melee.

The others had also had a somewhat mixed result. Raz had knocked their door to flinders in two mighty strikes  
and Shifty had entered only to be immediately set upon and gravely injured. Nobby dragged him to one side  
letting Raz at the enemy and I believe he must have dispatched half a dozen of them judging by the amount  
of bits I saw by the doorway later.

There was also some sort of summoned swarm of rats but by then Shifty was on his feet again and dispatched  
the vermin with jars of Alchemists Fire.

I am no great swordsman, but I did manage to finish off one of the zombies (admittedly a small one) and  
wound another one before Raz showed up at our door to help out.

I had spotted a female form, dressed in black, somewhere in the mist, just fleetingly, so I think it may  
have been her that started tossing around - well, what I can only describe as skeleton summoning bones  
around. I think I remember my father mentioning something similar in one of his adventurers, except that  
had been dragons teeth...

Anyway, as soon as one was summoned, Raz knocked it to bits with his hammer. Kintay had left the room, I  
don't know why and didn't have time to check on him as I was still fighting a zombie. I was amazed that I  
had not really been injured at this stage, just a bruise through my armour, but any complacency I might have  
had a chance to develop was soon lost when I looked down at the tragic remains of Jasmine just a few paces  
away from my feet.

Another young gel stuck down in the prime of life in the pursuit of this madness. I think I will soon be  
cursing the day I ever set foot on the docks of Tashluta.


	7. Chapter 7

(G7 - OR) day 4, cont (3)...

The fight in the cellars of the slaughterhouse continued. A mist was covering most of the room where the  
enemy were so it made things difficult.

From what I have patched together from talking to the others afterwards and my own recollections of the  
day the sequence of events were this;

Myself and Raz dispatch some more undead, but suddenly another swarm of rats appear. Nobby kills a few  
with some of her magic, but I step out of the room.

Raz makes up his mind for action and charges headlong into the dense mist.

I summon another dog and set it to attacking the rats and then skirt round to the other door to see if  
I can help there. From what I gather Nobby dispatched the rest of the rats with more Alchemist's Fire.

Anyway, I join Kintay who is fighting a couple of zombies and I even manage to dispatch one. I also  
summoned another dog to help us. Around this time Umbril noticed one of the slaughterhouse brothers  
sneaking down the corridor in the gloom and puts a crossbow bolt between his eyes. This also frightened  
off the ogre that had also returned.

Shifty then joins me in fighting the zombies. I can hear the clashing of arms and scouts and screams  
coming from the mist. It sounds very much like Raz is fighting this evil woman somewhere in there.

I became quiet cross with her at this time. Couldn't she see she was defeated? We had killed about a  
dozen or so of her undead by then.  
I picked up the first thing that came to hand - a zombie leg - and with a cry of 'Surrender wench! All your  
minions are dead!' hurled it into the mist.

Raz tells me that I must have had a lucky shot because he say the leg come sailing through the murk and  
clunk her on the head!

She was chanting , casting a spell or somesuch, but it wasn't long before she fell before Raz's relentless  
axe blows (and a final dagger blow from Shifty).  
It seems a shame to me that she never had a chance to turn herself away from evil - whoever she  
was - but we were there to stop her.

As soon as she fell, the mist cleared, but it seemed that her last dying spell had been realised, because  
from an altar in the corner rose the remains of Crimson.

He has been turned into a Mohrg. (For further notes see Beast Journal Entry #169)

Everyone rushed to attack him, his long mohrg tongue lashing out to strike, and soon he was cornered.

Kintay was knocked flat and I dragged him off to the side to attempt to heal him. He was ok in the end.

Crimson soon went down to the blades and blows of Raz, Nobby and Shifty.

It seemed like we had defeated this evil, but we didn't have time to stand around really. I gathered up  
the remains of Jasmine, and then those of Crimson and we took them back to the city.

That night Jasmine was buried at her temple and Crimson's cursed remains were burned at the cemetery in  
front of a selection of Tashluta's townsfolk. Hopefully things will calm down now.

DAY 5

This morning it hit me that, in reality, the slaughterhouse now belonged to us. Why not? The original  
owners were all dead or outlaws, victims of their own wickedness. So I rode down to the place again  
to see that it was deserted, but three farmers were waiting outside with cattle that they wanted to be  
slaughtered.

As I had rode there I had thought that we could convert the building into a temple or poor house in honour  
of Shesara and Jasmine. But as Shifty pointed out to me, this was the cities main slaughterhouse and it  
was needed as part of the local infrastructure.

Well, we did a lot of riding about and talking that day. Firstly we talked to Constable Padesh and we told  
him in no uncertain terms that we were in charge now. After all, hadn't we just proved we had the cities best  
interests at heart? Would they rather let the place be run by people that are quiet happy to have evil  
cultists scuttling about in the cellar? I didn't think so.

Then we hired some manual labourers and started gutting the place and setting it to rights. Shifty seemed  
to be quite taken with the idea of running a business and also went around town to hire a butcher and a baker.  
He came back later with a sun elf baker and a lady butcher whom seemed interested in our venture.

We needed the baker because myself and Raz (both northerners) had noticed that Tashluta, while having many  
tasty dishes in its markets and taverns, did not know what a pie was.

Ah yes, the humble pie, how may of them did I eat back when I was a student at Waterdeep? It all started as  
a bit of a joke between myself and Raz as we were cleaning out the building, but Shifty took us seriously  
and went into town to hire us a 300 year old sun elf master baker!

I don't know. I didn't really see myself as running a slaughterhouse when I set off on the ship to Tashluta  
but I do know I have been rather appalled at some of the mistreatment of animals I have seen around the  
city streets. Perhaps it would be better then for someone with a responsible attitude to be in charge of  
something like this, so that the cattle are treated humanely and with dignity?

Well, early days anyway. If it doesn't work out we can just hand the keys back to the city and they can  
appoint someone else. There is plenty of beds and things here though so if we get bored of living at  
taverns then it is always an option.

That evening we walked back to the Bent Goblin to check up on things and see what had become of Nobby  
as we hadn't seen her since the afternoon.

It turned out she was ill and in her bed. She was in a bad way and I could see she had contracted 'Filth  
Fever.', most likely from all those nasty undead yesterday.

While I was downstairs in the main room gathering some things to make her feel better, we were visited by  
an elderly halfling woman whom gave us a note , an invitation to dinner with Lady Such-and-such the following  
night.

I was a bit busy attending to Nobby though so I didn't think much of it. Well, it's bed time now and I  
think Nobby will be ok for tonight, but I will probably send a boy over to fetch Father Estrin in the  
morning.


	8. Chapter 8

(G8 - KT) DAY 6

We sent Shifty out to sell some of the loot. There was plenty of gold from that so we spent some of it  
getting that nasty disease out of Nobby's system.

The rest of the day we spent back at the Slaughterhouse, sorting out whose room was whose, and how we  
were going to run the pie business.

We more or less agreed that we would give the butcher a share of the profits and just let the slaughterhouse  
side of things sort of run itself.

The pie business would been closer supervision though as it would all be new. I think we are dreaming here a  
bit to be honest. Nobby is the only one with any merchant background and the others may be excited about it  
for a while, but once it looks like they have to actually work at it they may loose interest. But who knows,  
perhaps I am being too cynical, what?

We spent a fair amount of time with Taeghen, the sun elf. He seems to know what we are talking about  
anyway.

Before it got dark I went for a wander around the jungle beside the slaughterhouse and managed to spot a  
'stink badger' , a large skunk type creature that I have read about but not actually seen before. I also  
collected some smaller animals.  
(For further notes see Beast Journal Entry #178)

Back to the rooms. I 'blunder bussed' the top room, the biggest bedroom upstairs I think. I got Molly moved into  
the room next to me. She's a handy little thing and seems to be good at looking after the animals I am  
collecting. She's just a local urchin that hung around the Bent Goblin.

Shifty took another room down the hall and then - inexplicably - got a tradesman in from town to brick up the  
window!

Even more odd, if you ask me, Raz opted for the large drawing room downstairs , that was all fitted out with  
skulls and bones by the cultists anticipating the return of Crimson. Well, I helped him out with cleaning the  
place out, but I think he's crazy if he's going to sleep down there. I couldn't, knowing what was going on.

Anyway, that night, myself and Nobby (who was fully recovered by now) decided to sneak in while he was sleeping  
and play a trick on him. We opened his door and Nobby tried to skulk in but Raz spotted her. While he was  
shouting at her to get out, Mr Badgerington managed to nip under his bed.

Raz then went back to sleep, little knowing that there was a badger under him!

DAY 7

Well, I got ill during the night, the same thing as Nobby had. What happened during the night while I was getting  
ill I can only guess at but this is what I think happened having talked to Mr Badgerington about it.

Raz was awoken by the badger nibbling on his toes. He kicked him out and then came to my room. He then, and it  
beggars belief to be honest, hoisted up his kilt and emptied his bowels on the end of my bed!

It was like something out of fresher year back at the lyceum! But at least after he had done that he the decency  
to go fetch Nobby because I was feverish and ill.

He tried to keep what he had done a secret but I could tell by all the smirking he was doing. Well, anyway, a quick  
trip to town and a few spells from Nobby and I was more or less as right as nine pence again.

So much so I decided to go hunting in the jungle, Nobby and Raz tagged along as well, while Shifty went into town  
to sort out a locksmith (we had all decided to get locks on our doors - I wonder why?).

We tracked a big lizard for a while and then found it deep in the jungle. A monitor! What an amazing creature!  
But it didn't like the look of us and attacked. Raz set about it with his axe, but he also go bit on the leg  
a few times. I accidently shot Raz in the posterior with my crossbow, but I healed him shortly afterwards so  
no harm done. Three mighty blows and the beast was dead. We carried it back to the house and I started preparing  
it for stuffing.  
(For further notes see Beast Journal Entry #179)

I had to tear myself away though, because we had our date with Lady Lavina Vanderboren at her manor  
in the merchant district. Taeghen the baker had made the most amazing pie for us to take as a gift!  
It was really good work. It had been Raz's idea, but by the time we got it to the manor house he  
could control his greed no longer and took several big bites out of it!

We repaired it as well as we could, but it didn't matter as Lady Vanderboren seemed to go mad for  
the pie at dinner.

Yes, dinner was interesting anyway. From what I gathered she is 'new money' here in Tashluta, her  
parents were successful adventurers. Apparently her parents died recently though and left her with  
some debts that need paying. In order to access the family vault she needs a magic ring that is  
on board one of her ships.

Unfortunately though her ship is being held by the harbour master and his men. She says she has  
paid her debts to the harbour master, but he refuses to release the boat.

I'm inclined to think this is all a bit of a story and besides, although Shifty and Raz may be  
happy to hire themselves as common mercenaries I certainly am not.

I will help a lady though, even if she is 'new money' and obviously lacks an education in the classics.  
In any event, after we had all eaten and discussed her problem we said goodbye and went back to  
the house. (I've stopped referring to it as the 'slaughterhouse' as that sounds so grim!)

I'm now tucked up in bed - which has nice new sheets from town - and with the door securely  
locked! I will just write this and then pen a quick letter to father, if we are going down to  
the harbour tomorrow anyway, perhaps I can find a ship that can take it?


	9. Chapter 9

(G9 30/05/08 BC)

DAY 8

Has it really been only eight days since I arrived here? So much has happened already. Also,  
pleasantly, I can feel myself growing in Druidic power. My tutors told me this would happen  
once I was out in the world. My experiences would help me grow magically and increase the  
amount of spells I can cast. Well, that's certainly been happening lately anyway. Even Raz,  
after his experiences fighting those cultists, seems even more stern and steelie eyed than  
before. Combat, and life and death experiences must do that to you. I think I would rather  
gain my wisdom from study rather than fighting to be honest.

Anyway, we started the day talking with Taeghen Calaudra and Bhula Jalamba (the butcher),  
sorting things out for the business. Incidently, I decided we should call this new venture  
'Paradise Pies.'  
(Or 'Pies of Paradise' which was Nobbys alternative suggestion.)

After that we wandered into town and had a look at the 'Blue Nixie' the ship that belongs  
to Lady Vanderboren.

It was moored about thirty yards out from the big peer not far from the Bent Goblin. Shifty  
stayed to watch it, I went to talk to Padesh and Nobby went to see her cousin. I think Raz  
went shopping.

We then decided to go and visit the harbour master but we couldn't find him. We did find one  
of his assistants, a dreary fellow called Helek, drowning his sorrows in a tavern nearby.  
Nobby and myself talked to him for a while and gleamed some more information on the  
situation from him.

It appears the harbour master is neglecting his duties and as a result of this, some  
unscrupulous third party money lenders have been running the debt collections at the docks,  
but with less than satisfactory results.

Well, from what this chap said, and what Padesh had already told me, it sounded like the  
whole harbour area was pretty lawless.

We all met back after that and started to think of a plan. At first I thought we should just  
go straight to the ship and demand the ruffians leave at once. But, well, from what I know  
of the city already I could see how that might end.

So if there was to be bloodshed involved with evicting them, then we decided to sneak up  
on them in the dead of night, using a row boat we hired for the purpose.

As evening arrived we popped along to Lady Vanderboren to tell her of what we planned. She  
seemed dismayed that we wanted to wait until the small hours so we decided to merely wait  
until it was dark, at around eight at night.

So, off we went and everything was going well until Raz dropped his clanger. Shifty had  
already climbed up the anchor chain in his usual stealthy fashion and the barbarian was  
next. But that great galloot was not built for stealth and banged his axe against the  
chain making a sound like a temple bell ringing in the silence of the night.

All hell broke loose after that. There were several of them on deck and the fighting was  
swift and deadly. Raz did most of the damage, swinging his axe around with lethal efficiency.  
I leapt down onto the deck and used a 'Wood Shape' spell to open up the deck below one  
of the ruffians feet! She disappeared into the dark ships interior with a startled squeak!  
Mr Badgerington also leapt from the poop deck at one of them, but nearly threw himself  
over the rail! He held on though and scrabbled up after a few seconds clawing at the  
woodwork.

More of the villains appeared from below decks, but most of them chose to leap overboard  
rather than stand and fight when they saw the carnage that was being dealt out.

Just as we were thinking that that was that, someone, who looked like a leader stepped out  
of a cabin door and stabbed me in the arm. Honestly, how many times have I been stabbed  
now? Three, four times? I'm averaging being stabbed every two days I think! Lucky I have  
healing magic to hand.

Well, I swung at him and Mr Badgerington took a nibble of his ankle, but it looked like  
this criminal might deal me another nasty blow until Raz's axe swung down on his head  
and filleted him as neatly as fishwife dealing with a haddock.

One final attacker who had been lurking out of sight shouted 'Set fire to everything!' and  
leapt overboard.

Myself and Raz leapt through the hole I had created to see the last of the rogues  
attempting, and failing, to fire the vessel.

This part of the hold was filled with cages containing all manner of exotic beasts! But  
I had no time to examine them, because a huge insect thing, panicked by the smoke, broke  
its bonds and in a trice used its massive mandibles to kill the final villain.

It then charged at Raz, who fended it off for a moment or two, but was soon grabbed  
into its massive maw. I tried to help as best I could with healing while Raz tried  
to bring his axe into play, but the beast was ultimately dispatched by Shifty who had  
snuck behind it and transfixed it on the end of his rapier.

So, that was certainly the end of that and we set about searching the ship. I found the  
money that must have been paid for the debt and Shifty found the ring.

Raz was pretty chewed up by this time, so Nobby helped him out with some of her devine  
healing magic.


	10. Chapter 10

(G10 - OR)

I foolishly told the others about the money, 100 platinum coins, and an argument  
ensued as to who should have it. Raz maintained that we should just keep it, while  
everyone else agreed it didn't belong to us. So I decided to give it to Shifty while  
myself and Nobby, my partner in crime, went to Lady Vanderboren's mansion to tell her  
the ship was secured.

She was pleased to hear it and Corra returned with us. It also turned out that the  
animals had nothing to do with her or her mistress so we could keep them.

I tended to the animals needs and calmed them down. It was late evening by now, so Nobby  
and I escorted Corra back to the mansion again, along with the one hundred coins  
since we had finally agreed to give it back. Lady V could give the money to Herek or  
someone else from the port authority.

Lady V was pleased to get the fee back, and indeed looked surprised and  
increased the reward to each of us by a hundred gold. I don't see myself as some  
sort of mercenary hireling, but it had been a rough night, I had been stabbed and  
was pretty tired so I just took the money without further comment.

DAY 9

So, back at the ship, we waited until the wee small hours until some of Lady V's  
retainers arrived to secure it.  
We took the animals back to the house by donkey cart, but I had to bride the surly  
gatekeepers of the city. Again I was too tired to complain.

Still, we had time for sleep and when I woke up I felt much refreshed.

The others did their own things, but I spent the afternoon dealing with the animals.

(For further notes see Beast Journal Entries #190 to 202)

Using a 'Speak with Animals' spell I dealt with the following in turn.

1. The Lizards I will keep as pets. They are happy to bask on the roof and eat lettuce.  
2. The snake I put into baskets for further study. The venomous ones are separated.  
3. The monkeys I offered freedom to. Most left for the jungle, but four stayed.  
4. The bonobo chimps I offered freedom to, and they accepted. They seemed to know where  
there home was and gave me simple directions there so I might go give them a visit  
sometime to see the entire family.  
5. The three-toed sloth seemed happy to hang from a beam in the house so I have kept him.  
I shall call him 'Clarky'

The dead rodessa (an insect the size of a mastiff!) I am going to stuff and mount.

In the early evening, Shifty and I went into town to do some shopping. Now, despite  
my general dislike of hunting when I was in my youth, I must admit there appears to be  
more of my father in me than I at first thought. He trained me and all my brothers in  
the use of crossbows , short bows and longbows and I did become reasonably proficient in  
them despite lacking any real desire to hunt. But now, here in Tashluta I have been  
using a crossbow again and well, it is just as well! So many of the animals around here  
are dangerous and the only way I will get to study them is to shoot them first.

So today I bought a masterwork long bow, arrows and a butt and set it up to practice  
behind the house. It was amazing how quickly all the training that my father had forced  
on me came back and I really enjoyed shooting at the target tonight.

How will it be if I have to shoot an animal or even another person I have no idea.

I also wrote some letters tonight, including one that will delight my father I'm sure,  
telling him of how is youngest son has taken up the bow again.

Tonight as well, Corra came round and asked us to go to Lady V's in the morning.

A whole day without being stabbed - huzzah!

DAY 10

So, we wandered over to Lady V's. I took a short detour to the docks to handed my  
letters over to a northbound ship. Hopefully they will make it to Waterdeep.

From the mansion we took a coach and a boat to Castle Teraknian where the vault is.  
This is the vault for the ring that we recovered from the Blue Nixie if you remember.

Her vault was under the castle, one of several by the look of it. Shifty opened the  
vault door with the ring and stepped inside looking for trouble.

It wasn't long before he found it either as two, well, I can only describe them as  
large metal snakes, attacked him. We all joined in.

They were quiet hard to fight as their skin was so tough, but between Raz's axe and  
my magic we managed to destroy one of them. It went down in flames, a victim to my  
Flaming Sphere spell.

We were all injured by this time. No stabbings today, just a big poisonous bite  
from this nasty snake. Lady V came forward slowly and the last snake backed off. We  
then realised that the ring held back the constructs so fighting them had been  
unnecessary all along.

Anyway, Shifty, who had been useless in the fight, proved his worth by finding the  
secret door to the next room, which turned out to be a puzzle chamber.

There were seven wall carvings all around a central pillar. There had been a piece of  
paper with the ring that mentioned five animals.

Well, we worked it out eventually, just me and Nobby, the other two were useless. It  
had to do with turning the pillar to the animal that had the same number of eyes  
as an animal depicted on the wall. So, a chimera has six eyes, so it was turned to  
the picture of a six eyed beholder etc.

The combination worked and the walls revealed many treasure chests. Lady V opened them  
all but was dismayed to find that they were mostly empty.

Upon asking the clerk of the castle it appeared her brother, or at least someone else  
with the other ring, had been coming to the vault and helping themselves.

She paid us some more money. I think next time I might ask her for something other than  
money. A man has to eat, but I don't really want to make a living hiring out my help  
to all an sundry. I would rather send back papers to the Lyceum in Waterdeep and see  
if the elders would provide me with a grant to allow me to further study the creatures of  
the jungles of Tashluta.

Instead though I seem to being dragged along this road of being no better than a  
mercenary or some sort of hire-sword. It's my own fault for keeping such rough company  
I suppose (Nobby excluded). Perhaps if I saw Lady V more as my patron than my master  
I might get on better?

Still, I didn't come all this way to enter into the service of a local lord, I could  
have done that back at home, like my brother Elric did. I came here for study.

Also, if I was going into service, would I want to do it for Lady V? I have met people  
like her before, back in Waterdeep. They have disfunctional families and attract  
trouble to themselves like moths to a flame. The last thing I would want to do is  
get mired in someone else's family fued with all the backstabbing and treachery that  
goes with it. And as we all know, the first pieces to be sacrificed in chess are always  
the pawns!

Mind you, my father would be delighted if I did go into the service of some lordling, that's  
exactly how he started off in the world.

I am so confused! The long bow, the offer of service to local lords - I'm turning out to  
be just like my father and brothers after all!


	11. Chapter 11

(G11 - KT)

DAY 11

An easy day really, in comparison to how hectic things have been recently. Myself and  
Nobby had a lot of Curing and Restoration spells to cast on everyone anyway.

Raz and Shifti were down at the Shadowshore asking about Vanthus. They found that he  
has a friend called Penkis and that they were seen at 'It Still Floats' a boat builders  
ran by a dwarf called Punchy. They decided to follow this lead up tomorrow.

I wrote a few letters in the evening and got all my notebooks up to date.

DAY 12

Lots of customers at the pie shop this morning! Raz had been spreading the good work  
yesterday.

Began asking questions around town about Livania's brother - Vanthus. Shifty and Raz went to  
the docks to see Punchy and I went to see Livania and we had a long chat.  
I think we are becoming friends!

Anyway, she told me lots more about her brother and she told me he had, at one point, taken  
a lover in the Azure District. So later on, I met up with Nobby and we went to what seemed like  
the most logical inn to try there - the Pelican - and had a look around. We asked a few questions  
and it looked liked like he had not been around in a while. Found out his lovers name was  
Brissa Santos though a woman of somewhat dubious reputation.

But then, a moon elf called Shefton Rosk saw us and we talked to him. He said he could lead us to  
where Vanthus was hiding on Parrot Island (which lies just off Shadowshore District).  
I paid him five gold for his trouble.

As arranged we met up with Raz and Shifty, then met Shefton at the market in the Merchant Quarter. We  
then hired a rowboat to get to the Island.

It was a rugged place and populated by hundreds of brightly coloured birds. I didn't have any time  
to study them though as Shefton lead us to a big trap door hidden under some branches.

Shefton opened the door and Shifty climbed down using a rope. Next was Raz, then me and then... well,  
we blundered at this point, because firstly Nobby fell down the shaft (gnomes are remarkably  
bouncy incidentally) and then none other than Livania's brother appeared at the top of the shaft,  
stabbed Shefton dead and threw his body down too! He then cut the rope and threw it down also.

I quickly cast 'spider climb' and scaled the shaft, much to Vanthus' surprise, but he closed the door  
and stood on it. I tried to push but lacked the strength. I did managed to reattach the rope though.

So, we decided to explore the passage that was down here. A corridor lead off to a door, that in  
turn lead to another corridor. This in turn lead to a door that opened into a larger chamber that  
was flooded at one end.

In this room we were assaulted by some sort of pirate zombie creatures and large nasty crabs from  
the water. I was badly injured during this scuffle but Nobby healed me. Mr Badgerington flew into  
one of his rages and after being injured also he killed one of the crabs.


	12. Chapter 12

(G12 - KT)

After all that unpleasantness, Raz pulled a corpse out of the water. It bore a tattoo of a dragon  
and a lotus. Intriguing, but we couldn't stay down here all day so Shifty and Raz  
began to open all the doors that where in this chamber.

Myself and Nobby stood and had a whispered chat while they did this, by the doorway we had come  
in. We were discussing the career options open to druids and clerics when more zombies came  
at us in the darkness from the opposite direction.

Nobby suddenly remembered she could 'turn undead' and sent them back. Raz and Shifty joined us  
and we went back the way we had come to another door which lead to yet another chamber. More  
zombies, more fighting and more turning. Mr Badgerington was getting a bit tired of undead at this  
point. I think he prefers his victims to be fresh.

Something other than a zombie loomed out of the darkness at some point, but Nobby swiftly turned it  
and it slunk off again.

The next section below I did not write. I was too ill, so I told Taeghen what happened and he  
wrote it down for me. His use of grammar is not what I would call perfect, but I present it  
here un-edited as it tells the tale perfectly well!

(Story continued by Olaf)

... after Nobby turned the two undead and the undead cleric in the big room to the east with the two  
columns you noticed that the double door to the south was still swinging slightly. Raz had chopped  
the 7th undead to pieces and Shifti looked through the hallway connecting the two big rooms via the  
small room in the north.

All of you sneaked up to the door in the south of the corridor. Raz pushed it open and was quickly  
attacked by two ravenous zombie pirates. One of them letched on to his neck, biting and splattering  
blood everywhere. Nobby realised that the undead cleric had bolstered these undead, tried anyway to  
turn them but finally gave in to the fact that her turning attempts were all repelled by the new  
found resolve of the foul beasts. You stepped in to attack the other zombie in the doorway, but quickly  
found that this zombie also letched on to your neck and was sucking you dry.

However while you managed on the second attempt to break free from the foul undead on your neck, Raz was  
struggling. You could see his eyes going all in rage, but still the undead would not be parted from him.  
Litres of blood were flowing from his wound.

Shifti had thrown two alchemistic fires on the undead cleric, which looked a bit burnt but quickly put out  
the flames. You could see him healing himself.

After you broke from the undead you cut it with your scimitar, then stepped away seconds later to summon a  
flaming sphere and burn it to the ground. Raz finally also managed to break free when the last blow with  
his handaxe was splitting the undead. He looked hurt though. Nobby patched him up quickly, then stepped  
forward to let a cone of fire from her hands burn the cleric. You all started to attack the undead cleric.

Shifti realised that his normal dagger was useless against this foe, you yourself were just bringing you  
in position to direct the flaming sphere on to the cleric when Raz sprinted through the room and fell the  
final foe with one mighty blow. "You don't need silver weapons" he said ..."brute force will do the job as well".

DAY 13

You rested for the night with some simple cooked crab meat for dinner. However you realised that you were  
ill prepared for staying down here for the night. Only two of you had brought waterskins, nobody had  
rations and most did not even have a bedroll or blanket. Shifti was skulking out the further way to the  
west, but when you woke up the next morning you realised that Nobby and Shifti was suffering from the  
damp and cold. They looked pale and were shivering slightly. You made a note to yourself to better prepare  
yourself for the next time...

Shifti was taking the last door to the far west. Behind there were sea caves with sloshing water. The walls  
and floor were all covered with patches of purple and red sea urchins. The sloshing water made it difficult  
to go forward. Shifti had to balance carefully to not loose his footing. A few times he slipped, fell into  
the water and onto the sea urchins. Dozens of spines he had to remove from his arms and legs and he felt  
the sea urchin's poison running through his veins. He puked the crab meat dinner out, but refused to turn  
back. Slowly he made his way forward, weakened by dozens of tiny wounds and poison he found a bigger cave  
with deeper water. He took a deep breath and dived down to allow his darkvision to see a 5ft wide tunnel  
underwater heading northwards.

Shifti almost wanted to head back to the others when he spotted a little landing on the other side of this  
bigger cave. He made his way to the landing and was standing in front of a door barred from within.

Shifti realised that his skills at opening doors were of no use here, so he headed back. After a grueling  
long and slow balancing act back through the sea caves, the half-drow was marked with more spines and weakened  
by poison. He made his way back and quickly succumbed to sleep under his thin blanket.

The next morning Shifti awoke to find that the damp and cold of the caves had taken their toll. He was feeling  
weak, ill and was shivering all over his body.

Everybody discussed what to do and the solution was quickly found. Raz, Rollo and Shifti could walk through  
the sea caves. Rollo had a look and decided to wait for low tide. This should make it easier. You all waited,  
then you tied your gear which would unnecessary encumber you to an old wooden door which was used as a float.  
You put Stanislav Badgerington and Nobby on the door as well to make it easier for the two of them. The sea  
caves are no place for small land rats...

The way was still harder then imagined. All three of Shifti, Raz and Rollo were suffering wounds and were  
marked by poison. But at the end by shear will and determination you made it to the barred door. The loss  
of some daggers which must have slipped from the improvised float seemed like a small price to pay.

Raz tested the door but then decided to make short work of it and got out his big choppy axe. As soon as the  
door was cut down the overwhelming stench of rotten flesh was filling the air. Shifti carefully sneaked into  
the 10ft x 10ft room and was careful not to bring the bloated corpse to burst open. He noticed a tattoo on  
the mans shoulder of a dragon clutching a flower. The corpse was wearing a good studded leather armour which  
just needed some cleaning. Also he was having a good dagger in a boot, a golden ring on one finger and a  
crumpled note in one hand. Shifti took the note just as Raz was giving the corpse a good poke with his axe...

SPLASHHH !

Shifti was covered with stinking flesh, pus and other dead matter. He looked at Raz who was almost  
pissing himself...

After he cleaned himself in the pool as best as possible, Shifti took the loot from the corpse and handed  
out the note from the corpse's hand identifying him as Penkus. Lavinia will not take it well that this  
clearly incriminates her brother.

Raz knotted the 3 silk ropes together and roped his armour and weapons on one end. He fixed himself onto  
the other end, took a deep breath and dived into the pool. Only to reappear seconds later for another  
gulp of fresh air. "Just practicing!" he said and dived again. After some very long seconds Raz almost  
felt the dark hand of the abyss taking his will to live away he finally came out of the seabed between  
Parrot Island and Shadowshore. He dived the last 20ft up to sea level, took a deep gulp of air and  
swam to shore. Unfortunately the wrong one ...

After Raz bought a raw boot from a trustful looking character he rowed back across to Parrot Island. He was  
not sure why some guy shouted about his boot and took two shots with a crossbow at him. But when the second  
bolt hit him into the shoulder he memorized the other ones face...

Back on the island he quickly made his way to the stone trap door, cleared away the boulders and was  
shouting for the others. They had made their way back through the sea caves and were at the end of their  
determination. Dozens of spines and poisonous wounds were finally driving all three to despair. They made  
their way back to the shaft, took a last look at the corpse of Shefton Rosk and climbed up the rope with  
Raz's help. The way back to Lavinia was quick and she was shocked and despaired to learn of Vanthus  
involvement with thieves. She asked to capture him alive if possible ... and if not to be quick and  
merciful. "It will always be quick" Raz said looking at his axe. Another day had passed...

DAY 14

One the next morning you all woke in the Vanderboren manor house. But all of you are looking pretty down.  
Nobby and Shifti are still effected by hypothermia, Raz was healed by Nobby, Rollo and Badger still have  
some wounds and could use something to restore the strength. Also Shifti was shivering badly.  
Nobby looked but could only determine that it was something beyond hypothermia. Rollo had another look  
and concluded that Shifti had contracted "The shakes" ... a nasty disease which lingers in dead things.


	13. Chapter 13

(G13 20/06/08 BC)  
(This is me writing again!)

Did some writing in the early evening. Just a little something I am working on.

Later on, Raz went into town to pay a visit to the Gulls Nest and I decided to tag along.  
The boy is an eating, drinking, fornicating machine. I don't mind admitting that I got up  
to some hi-jinx back in Waterdeep when I was a student, but Raz takes it up to a whole new  
level. I suppose it is the barbarian in him. Suffice to say I found it all rather intimidating  
and my performance with the 'ladies of negotiable virtue' was less than exemplary.

In the end I left him too it and wandered back home.

DAY 15

I went into town today and looked around some of the interesting buildings in the Noble District,  
including the Highway House. the Cartographers Guild, the Actors Guild and a good tailors.

I have commissioned a suit of local clothing that a local might wear. Was at the tailors for over  
two hours getting measured up and discussing designs and patterns. I am very excited! I think I  
will look quiet the bee's knees when it is ready!

In the evening I did a little taxidermy. I think the Rhodessa is nearly done. I also spent some  
time watching Raz. He seems to be quiet taken with that flute he found in the Vanderboren vault.  
Always tootling away on it. It's a bit like someone putting a bag of cats through a mincer at the  
moment, but I must admit he seems to be improving a little.

Nobby and Shifty were moved to the house today from Lady V's. I checked in on them before bed.  
Nobby seems fine, but Shifty is still a little under the weather.

DAY 16

We decided to go along to the taxidermy guild today to see what was going on. Penkus' letter  
suggested that the Dragon Lotus gang (or whatever they are) that Vanthus is so interested in  
is situated below the guild house so it seemed an obvious place to begin our investigations  
once more.

In the morning I packed up my stuffed stirge as it was the most portable item I had at the  
house and took it along, with Raz and Nobby. Shifty stayed at home as he was still a little  
poorly.

We went into the showroom or shoproom as you might call it of the guild and rang the bell for  
assistance. A man called Namien arrived and myself and Raz engaged him in conversation while  
Nobby snuck around in the back.

As part of the ruse, Raz broke and paid for a stuff parrot. We talked about the stuffed dragonling  
that he had, and he tried to sell me various things. We kept up the pretence until Nobby snuck  
back and we told him we would be back later and left.

We went for a drink at the Shivering Cat nearby and formulated a plan. Just then I noticed that  
a note had been slipped into my pocket, presumably in the street, that warned us that the  
Dragon Lotus was watching and that we should just let things happen as they will. If we were  
to interfere then we would end in 'tears.'

We discussed things further but decided to go ahead anyway. The plan was to wait for the front  
room to be empty. We passed a few times but Namien was attending to customers each time so  
we decided to go into the next district for lunch.

On the way we noticed that a man and woman were following us. We tried to catch them, but they  
were too slippery and got away.

Raz persuaded us to get a bite at the Gulls Nest again. We had a pleasant meal, the food at the  
Nest is actually very good, considering it's a brothel. Raz snuck off for a short while - is  
there no limit to his ardor?

Anyway, after that we went back to the shop and found it empty. We snuck in and shut the door  
then captured Namien. At first it looked like he might fight us, but between Raz's threats and  
my reasonableness we persuaded him to tell us what we wanted to know as long as we let him go.

He showed us to a secret door in the building and then packed his bags and fled.

The door lead to a trap door, which lead to an underground tunnel. Here we found a door and  
a passage. We followed the passage to what looked like the edge of an underground lake. We  
then decided to go back and check the door.


	14. Chapter 14

(G14 27/06/08 OR)

Well, we went back upstairs and had a bit of a rethink. Some of us wanted to charging in,  
I will let you guess as to who that might have been, and some of us wanted to try diplomacy  
first.

Eventually we decided to wait in the guild rooms and see who turned up. They must have known  
we were there anyway, so it was just a waiting game.

We set some simple alarm traps (broken bottles, buckets etc) at the back door and the trap  
door and waited. While we waited I went and looked at the stuffed animals again, but it wasn't  
long before a rough looking chap appeared at the back door. Raz and myself tried to talk to  
him and his shadowy associate, but they listened, fired their crossbows and ran off. One of  
the bolts caught me a glancing blow on the leg. I returned the favour by feathering his back,  
but they both leapt down a well and no one had any great desire to follow them.

After a few more hours my stomach was rumbling so I suggested we send out for some food and drink  
from the Gull's Nest. Food, ale and two wenches turned up! Raz took one of the lasses to the  
bedroom and had his wicked way with her - I think he quiet startled Mr Badgerington who had been  
snoozing under the bed! I simply canoodled with the other one in the animal room - had to keep my  
mind on the job eh?

A little before midnight a note is slipped under the door with instructions to go to the Hungry  
Gorilla, an inn down the street, and we duly do so.

Two rough looking characters are there and we explain the situation to them. One of them is called  
Yal. Although I was saying nothing but the truth I had a feeling that the truth was not a coin that  
these fellows were used to dealing in. I could see the wheels at work in Yal's head as he tried to  
work out what our motives were. In the end I think he was still puzzled but he said he would pass  
on the information to his mistress, the Lady of the Lotus.

DAY 17

As we made our way back to the Taxidermist Guilds we noticed a commotion and then that the Guild  
was on fire! Those terrible rogues had torched the building!

All of us tried to kick down the front door, but it was Shifty that did in the end, although he  
was burnt in the process. I managed to save a couple of the stuffed animals, a civet and a  
cockatrice, but by then it was too late.

I summoned two water elementals, but they didn't do much. Nobby tried to help too, but is seemed  
that Shifty was the most use as he organised a bucket chain down to the nearby canal.

Raz, the useless lump, just wandered off, but came back with five crossbow bolts sticking out  
of him! He had been ambushed from the roof tops apparently.

Lest we were blamed for the blaze we skulked off back to the pie shop.

In the morning there was another note on the door, another warning. But it was going to take more  
than notes to stop us now.

All of us now had reasons for being mightily browned off with the Lotus Dragons. All we wanted to  
do was talk to Vanthus, but all they seem to want to do is kill us! This sort of unreasonableness  
I have no time for so over breakfast we planned our next step.

I was loathe to leave the pie shop undefended to I persuaded Raz and Shifty to wait while myself  
and Nobby rode into town on the one remaining horse (that idiot butcher had turned the other  
one into pies!) and found Constable Padesh. He was his usual tepid self, I swear, the man is  
about as quick witted as Clarky, and he spends twenty-three hours of the day asleep!

Anyway, he seemed to eventually realise that we were fighting criminal elements of the city and  
would send along a couple of men to help us for our planned assault on the Lotus Dragons lair.

We popped in past Lady V's and she gave us some more funds for hiring people. Myself and Nobby  
then returned to the house and Raz and Shifty went out with the money to hire some more blades.  
I asked if they could also look for a down on their luck wizard or such like.

(Incidentally, Bullah informed me, that for reasons only known to himself Shifty had a fight with  
a cow while we were out.)

They did very well as they returned with a gnomish sorcerer called Eriss Jaree Lissa Tavartarr and  
two fighting sisters, one armed with cutlasses and the other with a trident. There names are  
Ayesha and Mashai.  
The guards turned up too, names being Dek and Hulog.

We sat down and planned our next move.


	15. Chapter 15

(G15 04/07/08 OR) DAY 18

Mostly everyone went into town today on some errand or another, either buying things they  
thought they might need, or gathering information.

I stayed at the shop and practiced on the archery butt. I was expecting a peaceful morning  
but we did get an interesting customer come in. Lady Maly Tuskahil , her family is old  
Baldur's Gate but they have been here for a few generations. Typical sort of expatriate  
family if I'm any judge, they like to lord it over the locals and hang onto their  
northern customs.  
She seemed a decent enough sort though and we had a chat and I turned on the charm a little.  
Her servants were fairly loaded with pies when she left and she mentioned a banquet in five  
days or so for a meeting of the Dawn Council (rulers of Tashluta don'tcha-know!).  
Well, assuming I'm still alive by then, that might be quiet interesting.

I've also been thinking about the Taxidermist's Guild a little. Shame it burnt to the ground.  
Also, now that Namien (obviously an unconscionable rogue) has fled, the position of Taxidermist's  
Guildmaster is now open... just a thought, just a thought!

Anyway, the other's came back, and I saw that Raz, the young copy-cat, had purchased a longbow  
as well! I don't know if it was the same place, but it was obviously a masterwork like mine.  
Rather than practice on the butts I suggested we went for a small wander and see what we could  
find too shoot at.

The others, getting wind of this, decided to follow us, so our hunting party consisted of  
myself, Raz, Shifty, Nobby and her new best friend Eriss. Mr Badgerington was also in  
attendance of course.

So, there is a small road that leads south from the pie shop which leads into the nearby  
marshes and we followed that for about three miles. I was keeping an eye open for herbs  
and gathered a few things.

There wasn't much worth taking a pot shot at. We saw mainly frogs and serpents, but nothing  
that seemed edible. We did meet three travellers on the road, a right bunch of sinister looking  
brigands. I think that they may have attempted to rob us, or worse, but the sight of Raz and  
his massive axe was enough to make them give us a wide berth.

Later on, we discussed them, I think one had been a half-dragon man, the other a half-orc  
and the other a gnoll, possibly a shaman. Deary me!

Anyway, the path lead to the jungle, we were describing a sort of loop around the city,  
and we entered the green canopy cautiously, but with great anticipation.

What we met in here really has made my visit to Tashluta so far! A juvenile female green dragon  
called 'Dano'!. When we first spied her swimming in her pool, Raz accidently loosed off  
an arrow, but luckily it went off into the bushes.

At first she was a bit nonplussed at us intruding into her 'realm' but I think I must  
have won her over, because it wasn't log before she was persuaded to answer most of my  
questions and even pose for a quick sketch!

(For further notes see Beast Journal Entries #213)

Well, when I was reading over my books later on back at the shop, it turns out green  
dragons of her breed are generally quiet nasty creatures, so either I caught her on a good  
day or she had her own motives for being agreeable to me. Apparently they are not adverse  
to eating humans that they come across, but for whatever reason 'Dano' didn't.

This part of the jungle seemed to be filled with real dangers anyway, and I pity the  
farmer that works outside the city walls who has gnolls and dragons as his neighbours!

After about another three of four miles though we broke out of the canopy again and into  
an area of grassland, looping as we were, around the city.

Here we at first came across a group of half-elves, who were either nomads or travellers  
and we stopped for a while and exchanged news and a few trinkets.

We still hadn't found anything worth shooting at so I asked them if there was anything  
worth hunting around her.

They pointed over to a hill about a mile away and said that it was home to a colony  
of Ankhegs. I should have really asked what an Ankheg was. I had it in my mind it was  
a type of deer, I don't really know where I had got that thought from, as it was  
completely wrong!

The hill looked very much like it was once used as fields for growing grapes as the  
slopes were still stubbled with old roots. The others were holding back a bit, but I  
gambolled up ahead without a care in the world, expecting to startle a deer out from  
some bush or whatnot.

So it was a bit of a surprised when a giant insect suddenly burrowed out of the ground  
and seized me in its jaws! It was like the rodessa but far bigger and struggle as  
I might I could not escape!

I must have passed out from pain and blood loss, as when I awoke I found that the beast  
was slain and that my companions had rescued me. Nobby had fully healed me with her  
cleric magic but apparently I had been near mortally wounded! Raz recounted to me, gleefully  
I may add, the extent of my dreadful injuries, flesh flayed right off the bone and my  
ribs all mangled and broken! Oh dear, I shudder just to think of it, and I am glad I  
was completely unconscious through out it all.

Nobby's magic healed me right up and I felt as fit as a fiddle, but it did leave a nasty  
white scar slashing across my ribs from my left armpit to my belly button. That will be  
one to show the grandchildren - again, assuming I live that long!

Yet another injury to add to my collection. I've been stabbed. what, four times? Bitten  
how many times? And now crushed nearly to death! What would I do without healing magic?  
Crippled forever I have no doubt, or stone dead more like.

My trials were not over for today either! Raz cut off the Ankhegs head, apparently he  
wants me to use my taxidermist skills to fashion some sort of enormous terrifying  
sporran for him. After that though we decided to head on home as we were not now so  
far away from the pie shop and it would be dark soon.

As luck would have it though we spied a group of wild boar and myself and Raz loosed  
off arrows at the largest of them. The tusker charged us, covering the ground between  
us in the blink of an eye. It gored my leg, but a few more arrows put it down.

Another injury, more healing magic. This one didn't even leave a scar, although those  
trousers are completely ruined now and they were my third best pair from Waterdeep.

We dumped the boar with Bullah and she butchered it and we had roast boar for our  
dinner. It was very tasty, but it had been an exhausting day getting it. We should really  
have been planning our next move against the Lotus Dragons, but we were too  
busy talking about the adventures of the day, drinking beer and eating massive pieces  
of meat!


	16. Chapter 16

(G16 11/07/08 KT)(fri)

One more thing happened today. Last thing at night, in the main room, Raz played  
his flute and summoned the ghost bard again. This time she manifested completely and  
looked as solid as me or anyone else. She could communicate with us in common tongue.  
She had once been a harem girl in Calimshan, but now she was linked to the flute in much  
the same way a genie is to its bottle.

Raz seemed happy, but I am not so sure. From what I have read, genies are usually  
pretty tricky customers and while appearing to be helpful will do something bad out of  
spite or mischief. Also, well, she is a spirit, one that should have moved on from this  
mortal coil. I dubbed her the 'Banshee' for the moment, time will tell if she can be  
trusted or not.

DAY 19

In the small hours of the morning, myself and Eriss smuggled Shifty over the city  
wall, with a Spider Climb spell from me and an Invisibility spell from Eriss.

Then back to bed for a bit of rest!

In the morning Shifty came back, he had found another entrance to the Dragon Lotus'  
lair! We then planned a 'ruse' to confuse them and draw them away from our true motives.

In the early evening, myself, Raz and Nobby went to the burnt out Taxidermist's Guild  
and started to cast a 'spell'. It was pure humbug of course, we drew a pentagram, then  
moved from point to point, chanting in strange languages, lighting candles and ripping  
up scrolls (just scrap papers with nonsense runes on them). We did this for several  
hours and then, after congratulating ourselves on a job well done we left for the Gull's  
Nest. We had drawn quiet a crowd, but Dek and Hulog kept order.

I have no doubt the eyes of the Lotus Dragon were on us when we arrived at the Nest,  
but that was our intention. We went to a private room with a few of our friends from  
there and made as much noise as we could, as if having a wild celebration.

After a while, Eriss disguised me and Nobby as a local woman and her errant child. It  
was a bit of a blow to have to shave off my moustache, but I suppose it will grow back.  
Eriss also dyed my hair jet black, to look more local. She then disguised Nobby as my  
child!

We then left into the dark evening, me scolding Nobby every so often to stay in character.  
I kept my scimitar and bow hidden under my cloak, but Raz took my shield, and Nobby's,  
and was then made invisible by Erris. He is a quick lad so he simply ran as fast as he could,  
while invisible, to the rendezvous point (the house were Shifty had found the entrance).

Myself and Nobby took longer to get there, but I am lead to believe that Shifty was  
ambushed at the house but when Raz arrived, between the two of them they killed the pair  
of thieves that had attacked them.

Nobby and I went past the Scalded Cat, a tavern close to the house we were headed for. We made  
to go inside the tavern, but Eriss was waiting (she had gone on ahead) and cast her  
Invisibility spell on us so that we could enter the house unseen.

Eriss then nodded to the two sisters, Dek and Hulog to come in also. We hoped that  
the Lotus Dragons had not seen these four yet, but in the end it didn't matter because  
as they approached the house Dek and Hulog revealed themselves as traitors and stabbed the  
sisters in the back!

Poor Ayesha was killed but Mashai survived and rushed to the house to give the alarm.


	17. Chapter 17

(G17 12/07/08 BG)(sat)

The two despicable guards went down an alley by the house and I leapt through a window  
to cut them off. For a moment it was quiet confused in the dark. Arrows, crossbow bolts  
and knives flew back and forth in a silent, but deadly exchange.

Dek ran on ahead, while Hulog blocked the alley. I was still invisible when I swung at  
him, and still wearing a dress! It must have surprised him a good deal to see an angry  
looking wench appear from nowhere and strike at him with a scimitar! I missed, but it  
did give Shifty the opportunity to run him through with his rapier.

We pursued Dek into yet another abandoned house. I cast a Light spell on my scimitar  
so I could see into the shadows. It almost looked like he had disappeared but Nobby found a  
secret trap door under a barrel and we all jumped down into a small round chamber.

I quickly removed my dress and retrieved my shield from Raz. The others got ready also  
and Shifty opened one of the two doors.

I suppose it must have been blind chance, but just at the same time a patrol of three  
thieves were on the other side of the door! Raz and Shifty cut the first two down  
fairly effectively but the last one at the back made a run for it down the corridor.

I summoned a crocodile. What happened next wasn't pretty, so I am rather glad it happened  
at the other end of a gloomy passage, Suffice to say the crocodile did its job very  
efficiently.

After that we cautiously followed the corridor from chamber to chamber, we seemed to be  
circling a large water filled cave, which we would occasionally glimpse through small  
'windows' in the passageway.

We didn't meet anyone else until we had almost gone all the way round. There was quiet  
a few of us down here, six people and one badger, and we had to go single file along  
the corridors. So Raz was at the front when we were attacked again and I was at the  
back with Mashai.

At the front of the line, from across a shallow pit a rogue shot at Raz. Shifty jumped  
down into the pit only to see that it extended into a small cavern where a crocodile  
happened to be!

During this time though, I had my own problems as another rogue was shooting at us  
from the last room we had just passed through. Mashai rushed to attack, I drew my  
bow and advanced.


	18. Chapter 18

(G18 18/07/08 BG)

Nobby rushed to join the fray as well. Unluckily for her, at that precise moment I  
slipped on a moss covered tile and released an arrow that hit her in the shoulder!  
I should try and be more careful with this bow.

Eventually though, all our enemies were dispatched and we had made a complete  
circuit of the tunnels. We realised though, that there must be more secret doors  
around, because how else would this area connect to the place under the Taxidermist's  
Guild?

The first place we found was a chamber that had a table and nine chairs in it. The  
wall facing the flooded cave was some sort of illusion as you could see right through  
it from the room.

I found the furniture quite interesting. I looked for a makers mark and saw a H and a T  
joined together. I wonder if I can find out who that is?

Anyway, we continued to search, for about half an hour I think and eventually we found  
one more secret door in one of the circular rooms that lead down yet another gloomy  
dank tunnel.

Shifty opened the door. I swear, that boy is good for some things and hopeless at others.  
He's good at finding things, but always seems to blunder right into traps. A thunder stone  
dropped from the door frame and cracked on the floor. It deafened me completely!  
From the hand signals Raz was making, he was utterly deaf too!

So, Shifty, who had miraculously escaped the trap, stepped down the corridor and reached  
a T-junction. He was then shot at from both direction by attackers at either end of the  
T. Again, he had blundered right into a trap!

I suppose being the guy at the front must be a difficult job, but it would have been more  
sensible to send a summoned creature forward I would have thought.

Anyway, Raz, Nobby and Mashai charged into the combat, all drawing crossbow bolt fire  
as they rushed in. The enemy had prepared the ground at the T-junction to make traversing  
it difficult. Some areas had marbles scattered across them, and some had been greased.

It didn't seem to hold Raz back much though, he managed to cut down one of the crossbow-men  
pretty quickly, on the right had part of the 'T'.

As for myself, I summoned another crocodile right into the fight and it slithered through  
the marbles and grease to attack the rogues on the left hand 'T'.

Since I was as deaf as a post at that time, I couldn't hear anything, but from what I was told  
later when my hearing came back, one of these ruffians was Dek.

These crocodiles that I can summon seem to be pretty effective. Although they only stick around  
for about half a minute, during that time they appear to be able to do as much damage as a  
barbarian can with his double-headed axe!


	19. Chapter 19

(G19 25/07/08 KT)

After that fight we were separated, as Raz and Shifty had gone down one corridor, myself, Mashai  
and Eriss another and Nobby was still struggling to cross the marbles and grease.

One of the attackers that we killed had been Dek though, crushed by my crocodiles tail,  
so now both corrupt guards had been dealt with.

From what I gathered later, Raz went into some rooms down in the other direction and found  
a torture chamber. But all the 'victims' were playing a ruse and attacked. Raz turned every  
room he entered into a slaughterhouse though.

Meanwhile, me and Erris were faced with a warg. It knocked Mashai senseless so I summoned  
a Flaming Sphere and myself and Mr Badgerington attacked it. Erris managed to weaken it as well  
so a few more blows killed it although we nearly lost Mashai. But luckily Nobby turned up  
in time to heal her with some cleric magic.

Eriss had been using a 'Whisper' spell on everyone, so that we could communicate between  
ourselves even when we were several corridors away, so we agreed that Raz and Shifty would  
come back to where myself and the others were so we could regroup.

While I waited I quietly left the warg chamber and went along a few bends in the corridor  
and waited just short of another T-junction. I could hear two ruffians breathing, waiting  
in ambush. As Raz got back to our group I called out to these two and told them that they  
better jolly well surrender, because the man with the axe was coming and there were already  
seventeen of their fellows dead!

Lo and behold that seemed to convince them, and they threw down their weapons and surrendered  
on agreement that they could leave the dungeon unmolested. We upheld our end of the bargain  
and I gave them a stern talking to as they left.

We continued into the dungeon and entered another room. Three rogues jumped up from behind  
overturned tables but Raz chopped one down instantly and the other two ran for it.  
Raz and I gave chase and reached the opening of a cave. The two that had ran had set up an  
ambush in the cave, but rather than rush in Raz roared at them to surrender or get ready  
to face his axe.

I also called out to them to be reasonable and they agreed to leave the dungeon and never  
come back, but they would keep their weapons. Raz stepped into the cave to let them pass  
and off they went. They tricked him into stepping into a pool though and some sort of nasty  
creature bit him. Raz might have wanted revenge for that, but it didn't matter as they had  
already gone.


	20. Chapter 20

(G20 15/08/08 OR SS on Scott)

After that we all went back to the grisly torture chamber to check a door that Raz had seen.  
In the room that we found, among other things, a foot locker containing gold coins and  
flensing knives.

We then went to the next unexplored area and found the dining hall. There was no one here,  
but there was a few cages with rather weary looking exotic birds in. From this room we  
found a latrine and then a training hall.

In here, so bright spark had the idea of laying an ambush for us and five of the thieves  
disguised themselves as training manikins. Their plan did work, in that we were deceived,  
but for them it didn't work out in the end. The fight was brief and bloody. Raz lay  
about with his axe and then stepped back to allow Eriss into the entrance of the room  
so she could cast Burning Hands. These flairs of flame lit up the whole room for a few  
seconds each time, sending the area into gloom again as soon as they vanished. But they  
did their work and several of the attackers were severely singed.

The rest of the fight was a confused scrum of blows and stabs in the dark. I managed to  
feather two of them, stuck as I was at the back, and before I could loose a third arrow  
it was all over.

One of the five attackers survived and I questioned him. He was just a lad, no more than  
seventeen I would have said and his name was Fip. I asked him about Vanthus and the Lady  
Dragon, and he told us what she looked like. Long red hair and green eyes apparently.

For the next room, Shifty wisely used a corpse as a human shield and as he opened the  
door the body was hit with two crossbow bolts. Raz charged in with his axe and the two  
chaps in here promptly surrendered.

Just two young fellows again. I questioned one, called Sash, and released him, as I had  
done with Fip. However I couldn't prevent Raz from dragging the other one away for his  
own form of interrogation. Well, when I got to them, he was still alive at least. His  
name was Zag, just another street tough.

Raz put a rope round his neck and sent him unwillingly into the next chamber. Inside  
was a rhodessa, one of those beastly insects, just like the one I have stuffed back  
at the shop. It took Zag in its jaws and started to maul him. Raz charged in and dealt  
it a mighty blow which made it drop Zag who then tried to escape.

But Raz yanked the rope and yet again Zag found himself in the beasts jaws! After that  
though we all made swift work of the creature and Nobby used some of her magic to  
heal Zag's wounds.

And so we continued onto the next chamber which was a map room. It had a table and chairs  
inside, and also a large map with pins on it, on the wall. We took this.

I learned something surprising here, as low and behold, Raz can read! He read the black  
board which was here and it said,

'Big Barbarian called Raz, Foreign Shaman - Rollo, Little Cleric Nobby, Some sort of  
Shifty Character. Vanthus - fix this please!'

After considering this we continued on down a corridor from this room and to another  
door. Raz repeated his room entering technique, namely, kicking Zag in first. I have  
to admit that I felt sorry for the lad, but on the other hand, it did have a funny  
side to it. Zag was pleading to let him go, but we callously joked that he was now  
the most useful member of our team!

Anyway, in he went and he was immediately felled by an undead bugbear. We all rushed in  
to attack. I traded a blow or two with it, but in the end, as usual the enemy was finished  
by a swipe from Raz's axe, splitting it down the middle so all its rotting innards fell to  
the floor.

The fight ended, we noticed that Zag had slipped his noose and ran away. It was probably  
for the best, but if he's stuck around I think he deserved a drink or two once we had  
finished down here!


	21. Chapter 21

(G21 - KT)

And finally we came to another corridor that lead to another set of rooms. As usual it  
was all quite cramped down here, so Raz and Shifty were first into the next room where  
they met the Lady Lotus Dragon herself, a hired mercenary woman called Rita and the  
Ladies pet crested drake.  
Initially she engaged Raz in conversation, mainly about getting us to change sides and  
work for her, but that didn't really go anywhere (I think she used big words and sometimes  
big words confuse dear Raz!) so she ordered Rita and her drake to attack.

Well, it was pretty one sided. Raz hacked the drake to bits pretty quickly and Rita also  
went down quickly from a hail of blows. The room was packed with bodies though so it  
was a confused melee. Swords and axes flashing in and out, blood splashing onto the floor.

I feather the Lotus Lady a couple of times, but when Raz advanced with his axe, she used  
some devious magic and turned into a mist, then escaped out a ventilation pipe.

After that, while Raz and Shifty explored what I assume was the treasure chamber, I  
bandaged up Rita, who was about to pop her clogs, and had a little chat with her. A local  
lass, she had been hired as extra muscle. She seemed, well, not a particularly nice person  
but not evil so I convinced the others to give her some of her stuff back and let her go  
on her way. I even mentioned that she could pop by the shop some time, but I doubt she  
will. People like her are born to hang.

DAY 20

At about 4 am we exited the lair and sent Mashai off to get a cart so we could properly  
loot the place - and there was a lot! We got it all loaded up and went to Lavinia's mansion.  
The stuff we took back included a chest full of treasure that Vanthus hade taken from their  
family vault. I'm surprised at Raz and Shifty for giving it ALL back so willingly!

We had a chat with her, washed up and had a rest until the afternoon. I was utterly exhausted.  
Healing magic is rather like a stimulating drug I feel. Surely, at the time you feel  
invigorated and ready to take on anything, but being injured, then magically healed, then  
injured again, over the course of a very strenuous night, well, after all that you feel like  
a crumpled up piece of parchment that has been flattened out then crumpled up again and again.

So, sleep when it came, was fitful but very welcome.

In the early evening we were up and about again, although I wasn't of much use. Shifty seems  
to have boundless energy though, at least when it comes to making money! He was already in  
town contacting dealers to sell all the weapons, armour and other objects even before I woke  
up.

The drake had been wearing a rather fine magical collar that we decided should go to Mr B as  
no one else would have a use for it. He has not worn a collar before but seemed to be  
happy to wear it.

That day I also passed on some letters written by her brother we had found in the Lotus  
Ladies apartments to Lavinia. I had read them so I knew that she would find them upsetting.  
She asked to be alone for a few days and to consider her options, so we all discreetly  
moved along and back to the shop.

We had only been away a day, but it felt like a life time. I dealt with the exotic birds  
tonight as well, the ones that had come from the dungeon and let most of them go. We kept  
the cages though.

DAY 21

There were a few things to consider today. Mashai went off to arrange her sisters funeral  
and we heard that the Dawn Council (rulers of Sasserine don't you know!) had taken charge  
of the thieve's lair and cleaned out all the corpses etc.

I've also been considered what to do about the Padesh problem. He supplied us with two  
corrupt guards, namely Dek and Hulog, now both deceased. Did he do it intentionally? Is  
he corrupt? He always seemed a decent sort, if somewhat plodding. I will think more on  
the matter. I don't think the others care all that much, Raz certainly thinks killing  
him the is most logical solution.

Also today, I realised that I am yet again advancing in Druidic power and can now change  
into certain animals at will! Just once a day, I can hardly wait to try!

In the evening we all had a celebration at the Gulls Nest.

DAY 22

Today Shifty went around the town and talked to a few people about 'Kraken Cove'. This  
is the place Vanthus mentions in one of his letters.

DAY 23

Today we got an invitation to Teraknin Hall to be feted by the right honourable members  
of the Dawn Council as thanks for our services in dealing with the Lair of the Lotus  
Dragon thieves.

I got a chance to wear my new local style outfit. During the evening I talked to nearly  
everyone and often mentioned our enterprise at the Pie Shop and my interest in being the  
guild master of the Taxidermists Guild.

Shifty and Nobby kept to themselves mainly but I did noticed that young Raz spent most  
of the evening surrounded by a gaggle of debutantes and he took great delight in telling  
and retelling the story of our recent adventures and making them all shriek at the gory  
bits!


	22. Chapter 22

(G22 19/09/08 BG)  
DAY 24

I couldn't contain myself any longer - I can fly! This morning I left a note downstairs  
with Buller and flew off in the direction of the bonobo camp. I would need at least a day  
to get there and a day to get back so I planned accordingly. Shape shifting into an eagle is  
the most amazing experience. No only are you a different creature with a different out look  
on life, you can soar miles above the ground and look down on the meager doings of man.  
Sasserine is stretched out before me like a map, I can see every district, every house and  
the people going about their business like ants. Flying above the shop I can see the  
surrounding jungles and the swamps way off in the distance..

Well, I just couldn't wait to get exploring so off I went. The others did not sit idly  
by while I was gone though and when I got back a time later I heard all about their adventures  
from Nobby over a glass of wine.

(OOC - Graham is Games Master!)

That morning Nobby came down to breakfast, with a bit of a hangover, and got something  
cooked up by Buller who also handed her my note. Buller and Taeghen were both discussing  
rumours of a mysterious man that was on his way to the city. When Raz and Shifty came  
to breakfast they were all intrigued enough to go into town to find out more. Nobby went  
to her temple, Shifty hit the streets and Raz ... ended up in the bed of his favourite  
prostitute, Fatima.

They found out that the strangers name was Chakra Bankuu, he was some sort of prophet who  
had been rabble rousing in Thindol. He was kicked out by the authorities there and is now  
crossing the Hazur Mountains, with hundreds of his followers on his way to Sasserine.  
The people at the temple thought this was a bad thing for the city as did most other people  
in authority, but the 'common man' seemed to think that Bankuu's arrival was a good thing  
and that he would 'set things straight'.

Anyway, that was all very interesting, but when the got back they found a woman called  
Edith Carlotti at the shop waiting for them. She was a bit put out not to find 'the nice one'  
(I assume she means me!) but still talked to the others about her problem.

She owned a vineyard about two miles south west of our shop, but was having a spot of  
trouble with the natives. Raz thought it best to go down there and take a look straight  
away and the others agreed.

The farm consisted of about twelve acres of vineyards, pressed right up against the jungle,  
and a set of buildings, namely, the farmhouse, two mudhuts, a press room and in the farmyard  
a trapdoor that lead down into a storage cellar.  
It was walled with a strong wooden gate, but the wall had collapsed at the back of the yard  
between the farm house and one of the mud huts.

They met the other people that worked on the farm, Edith's husband, a local man called  
Y'an Umbo Jun, their two sons, Y'un and Y'ar, two slaves called Heebee and Eros, and finally  
a lizardman called Skriss.

This caused a little confusion as Edith had already explained the trouble they were having  
was this. They had had a long standing arrangement that patrols from the city guard would  
come out each night and keep an eye on the farm. However, some over zealous young captain had  
decided he had had enough of his patrols coming in drunk from the vineyards and had put a stop  
to it!  
But now lizardmen from the jungle were sniffing around the farm, rattling the gate and stealing  
things. Edith offered to pay Raz, Shifty and Nobby 50 gold per night they stayed at the  
farm until the matter was resolved.

Skriss was a lizardman, but he was civilised, or so he said, not like the savage pagan  
lizardfolk of the jungle. Edith hated Skriss, but it appeared that Y'an valued his help  
around the farm.

So, that night the three heroes decided to lie in wait inside the door of the hut where the  
slaves slept and which was close to the fallen wall. Nobby took the first watch, and Raz  
the second. During that time Raz heard a noise and leapt out with his lantern to illuminate  
the scene. He kicked out at Shifty to wake him up, but caught him in a rather inconvenient  
place...

Three lizardmen scouts were in the yard and were quick to start throwing their javelins.  
Raz leapt over to the one at the wall and cut him down with his axe, slitting its gizzard  
with one single blow. Other unseen scouts threw more javelins from the darkness but did  
little more than notch his armour.

Next came Shifty, and he took a few shots into the darkness with his crossbow and scored  
a few hits, but killed none. The only other casualty was one of the fleeing lizardmen who  
Raz stunned with the flat of his axe. Nobby was just in time to jump at a few shadows but  
was too late to join the fight.

The short melee over, Raz turned to interrogating their prisoner and Shifty snuck off into  
the dark vineyards. Nobby talked to the family as they woke up.

Shifty surprised a lizardman lurking in the fields and fired at him, but missed. Raz went to  
fetch Skriss who was lurking outside the farm. Skriss talked to the prisoner and it was  
established that he could speak the Common Tongue anyway.

Through a mix of intimidation and diplomacy, Raz and Shifty attempted to reason with the  
prisoner and set up a meeting with his chief. They then let him go.

I think at this stage, Raz had come to the conclusion that this was a no win situation  
for all concerned. The farmers had been here twenty years and didn't want to move, but they  
had been extending their fields into the lizardmen's hunting grounds. He had also ruined  
his relationship with Edith by making his usual teenage sarcastic remarks. Well, that  
left Nobby and Shifty to deal with the family and they all agreed to get some rest now  
and see if the chief would come and talk to them the next day.


	23. Chapter 23

(G23 26/09/08 OR)

DAY 25

Everyone settled down at a table under the cherry trees for breakfast and not long after  
that Eriss arrived. She had been looking for everyone at the Pie Shop and Taeghen had walked  
her down. Appraised of the situation she decided to stick around and help.

Well, that day they either planned there next strategy or getting drunk in the shade, depending  
on who you listen to. As evening approached the sound of drums began to drift across from the  
jungle and everyone leapt up and got ready for a fight.

They shouldn't have been so twitchy because one hour went past, then another, until finally it  
was way past midnight and just as everyone was starting to feel tired and hungry, Shifty noticed  
lizardmen at the gate from his position on the roof of the press house and fired his crossbow.

Now the defence of the farm began! Raz and Shifty started on the roof, Nobby was at the broken  
down wall and Eriss was under the trees. The family were in the house. Two lizardmen warriors  
leapt the wall just where Eriss was hiding and spotted her. She fought them off for a while but  
was chased into the yard. More lizard men attacked at the broken wall and Raz jumped on one  
from the roof and stayed to help Nobby. Shifty fired his crossbow a few times, but another  
warrior leapt up and attacked him and he joined the fight at the wall.

This was were the fighting was at its worst. Nobby was mauled by incoming blows and ran off  
into the darkness, trailing gnomish bloody behind her. Raz found the lizardmen warriors tough  
opponents but eventually his blows were knocking them back.

Two had managed to get into the yard though and were trying to break down the farm door. Eriss  
proved her worth by first enfeebling them and then casting burning hands at them until one  
collapsed and the other ran off with his tail on fire!

The surviving warriors retreated, but Raz and Shifty had noticed that scouts had broken into  
the farm by jumping onto the roof and pulling up the thatch to make a hole. Shifty was first  
in through a broken window and the other followed. The window was too small for Raz so he  
went through the roof, leaping down on one of the scouts below.  
The scouts were quickly defeated and one tried to surrender but Raz was having none of it and  
cut him down.

The farm had seen sign of a struggle, there were doors broken down and overturned furniture.  
Y'an had been stunned but was ok, Edith was injured but alive and sadly Eros was dead,  
a lizardman javelin through her chest.

DAY 26

In the morning Heebee privately buried Eros behind one of the vineyards. Everyone took stock  
of what had happened that night and took some rest.

Despite the fact that they had all been nearly killed, the gang were very pleased with the  
amount of gold the lizardmen were carrying with them. Also, the burnt-up warrior had survived  
and Nobby had healed him, so they had a prisoner too.


	24. Chapter 24

(G24 10/10/08 BG GF(GM), AP, CH)

Y'an called a family meeting and decided that it was best to abandon the farm for the time  
being. They would still work the fields during the day, but live in a town house within  
the city walls. He hired a cart to take away everything they would need. Edith seemed in  
a state of shock still and very subdued. They took the lizardman warrior prisoner away to  
be dealt with by the Azure District watch.

So, Nobby and Eriss immediately headed to the city to do some shopping at Glittermane's Vault.  
Raz and Shifty also went through the city, but only briefly, and then retired to the Pie  
Shop to get some rest.

In the evening, Bullah answered the door to a young lady called Taffellia 'Taffy' Borollo.  
Apparently she used to know Shifty back when they had been children running around the  
streets of Sasserine. It had been back when Shifty had been sixteen and she was twelve, but  
not five years later she had grown into a very beautiful young girl. She was as trustworthy  
as a weasel in a hen house though from what I heard.

She talked to Raz and Shifty about a 'score' she had set up in the city, but she needed  
some help. She had discovered that a local wizard was out of town and had left his house  
'virtually unguarded'. Shifty was unconvinced at first, but Raz thought that taking a look  
at the place at least couldn't do any harm.

The house was in the merchant's district, not far away from Lady V's actually and next  
door to a brothel called the 'Minx Market'. It was a four story square tower that appeared  
to be well locked up. The streets were quiet busy especially around the brothel and a  
nearby inn called 'The Strumpet's Excuse'. They checked the back of the building and saw  
a root cellar door.  
It was still a busy night though so they went for a drink at the inn. During this time  
Raz and Taffy took a liking to each other apparently and started canoodling.

Later they went back to the cellar door and Shifty picked the lock and in they went.  
The first room was a food store and they then went into the main cellar area. From here  
they found a sort of dungeon area and opened a cellar door out of which a displacer  
beast attacked them! But it was soon dispatched. They listened at another cell door and  
heard sinister sounds so they left the dungeon area and headed to another room.

Here they found a room with stairs leading down, a carpet, and a skull on a pedestal. By now they  
were getting a little edgy because Taffy's informant - the wizard's maid - had told  
them that the treasure was all on the second floor. Shifty went to the stairs but  
stopped when Raz noticed the skulls eyes started glowing. They blundered around for a bit  
and for some reason it ended up with the skull and the carpet at the bottom of the stairs.  
Eventually Raz persuaded Shifty to leave it all alone and they continued on.

They soon found the way up to the ground floor. They passed a cosy area that the wizard  
used to smoke his hookah and Shifty triggered a door.

On the ground floor they passed through a cloakroom and into the hall and found too trapped  
doors that held them back for a while but Taffy helped them figure it out. From here they  
went into the central 'well' of the tower. It had a large dining table in its centre and  
two doors in each wall. There was also a set of stairs leading up to the first floor  
balcony and four statues, one in each corner of the room.

As Shifty stepped onto the stairs though, the statues sprang into life! They quickly  
ran up to the second floor balcony and had a little time to prepare before the ponderous  
statues arrived. All of the statues were of naked women, two of them had six arms!

As Shifty went from room to room searching for treasure (and either disarming or setting  
off traps) Raz and Taffy held of the statues at the top of the stairs. Raz rushed at them  
to begin with and pushed them down, then nearly had one of the six armed ones over the  
balcony rail. It had six arms though and managed to grab his arm and pull its self back  
from the broken railing.

Raz traded blows with the six armed statue and managed to bash two of its arms off with  
his axe. Things were getting a bit manic though and they all decided to run for it.

The statues were easily avoided and they left the house the same way they got in. Taffy  
took them to a fence that she knew and they sold all the magical loot they had gathered.

They three housebreakers then went to a nearby tavern to count their ill gotten gains  
and finally rest, although I think Raz and Taffy ended up doing more than just sleep!

(This I later learned from Nobby)


	25. Chapter 25

(G25 - KT) (OOC - written by Olaf)

Day 27

After the heist between Taffy, Raz and Shifti these 3 spend most of the day selling the  
loot and arguing about their shares. While Rollo was still away 'getting to know the bonobos'  
and Nobby was out in town doing her own shopping the day trickled away without  
further problems.

Day 28

The plan was to just relax and enjoy the comfi life of 'seasoned adventurers'. The only  
interesting thing from Nobby's perspective was that Raz asked her to check him out for  
STD's as he was 'getting around' town. Surprisingly he was clean.  
Just after breakfast Lady V knocked on their door and was let into the common room. She  
looked pretty determined and said she was coming to terms with the betrayal of her brother.  
She wants him to be brought back to Sasserine as he needs to answer for his crimes. Lady V  
is asking all of you to do your best to bring him back alive. Unfortunately her ship is away  
on family business ... so you need to arrange for alternative transport. Shifti and Raz  
start looking around and are finally getting lucky by finding the old fisher 'Jock' who is  
willing to rent out his boat and himself for 50gold for 4 passengers to Kraken's Cove plus  
10gold for every day he has to hang around and wait. His ship 'Auld Shame' does not look  
brilliant ... but then neither does Jock. As none of you have a clue about ships one is  
as good as the other.

Day 29

In the very early hours of the morning the sails are set and you start your journey to  
Kraken's Cove around 30miles to the East. Jock is telling you that it will take around 2  
days in his ship. At nightfall of the next day he expects to reach the cove. The day passes  
without any problems but in the evening dark clouds appear on the horizon and the wind picks  
up quite a bit.

Day 30

The night was rough ... rough sea and high winds. Nobby, Mashai and Raz decided to weather  
the storm on deck ... clinging to their seats. Shifti decided to stay below and hence  
became so sea-sick that he was still shaking and trembling after the storm has died and  
waters calmed again.  
After the storm the rest of the journey passed without a problem. Some of you even enjoyed  
a little voyage by sea.  
Just before nightfall Jock dropped you off at a beach from which a small path was winding  
up the cliff face. After initial struggles you all managed the way up to the old lighthouse.  
However as soon as you emerged between the cliffs you were charged by two fearsome creatures.  
At first none of you were sure what exactly attacked you. While Shifti was lucky to dodge  
the attacks of one of these big cat like beasts, Nobby got grappled and raked by the massive  
jaws and claws. It was close but finally you managed to dispose of the beasts and while  
Nobby started to use her healing powers and skills, Raz noticed that these creatures were  
savagely mutated leopards. But that was not the worst ... as Nobby found out that both Raz  
and Mashai had been bitten and were themselves afflicted with a horrible disease called  
'Savage Fever'. Without healing there was a good chance that Raz and Mashai would mutate  
themselves into savage humans. And the idea of two savage barbarians running amok around  
you did not please Shifti or Nobby. Shifti decided to camp for the night in the old  
lighthouse. The keeper was also dead ... killed by the leopards before your arrival.  
The night passed ... but a few times Shifti and Nobby looked worrying on Raz and Mashai  
who were gnawing their teeth in their disturbed sleep.

Day 31

The next morning Nobby was praying to Gond in order to grant her the power to heal  
Mashai and Raz of this terrible disease. If by willpower or sheer luck remains unsolved  
but her spells seem to work.  
Raz estimated that around 3 hours walking to the South should bring you finally to  
Kraken's Cove. During the first two hours of walking you started to see dead and mutated  
parrots, lizards and other animals and observed several animals savagely fighting each  
other to death. During the last hour you entered a small clearing in the jungle and were  
immediately attacked by 4 savagely mutated (otherwise cute) monkeys. Fairly quickly you  
released these poor animals from their suffering, but Mashai was bitten again and Nobby  
could already see the affliction anew taking hold of Mashai. Despite this blow you decided  
to press on. While you were finally approaching Kraken's Cove Mashai was asking Raz to be  
quick and merciful to her should she become one of these creatures herself and turn on you.  
After another 20minutes walk you stood on top of the cliffs overlooking Kraken's Cove and  
the raging inferno below. Several ships are on fire with only one ship appear to escape  
the flames. Billowing smoke rises from the burning vessels and a burning slick on the  
water surface. Through the smoke you see a sand bank some 40ft below the cliffs ... and  
some movement ... something is still living down there.


	26. Chapter 26

(G26 - KT)

It was around lunchtime when you decided against climbing down the cliffs and instead to talk  
the old rickety walkway which wiggled down for 150ft to the beach below. Raz took the lead and  
the walkway started to creak and crunch. Shifti was second and the walkway started to wobble  
even under his well balanced steps. Nobby was next and when she was just 5ft on the slippery  
slope the walkway creaked and moaned ominously and started rocked back and forth. Either by  
shear disbelief, stupidity or non existing architectural understanding the three even told  
Mashai to follow. As soon as Mashai's bodyweight was fully on the walkway, the wooden structure  
gave way in a loud crunching manner; tumbling down from the top towards the bottom. Shifti's  
skills kicked in and he managed to run down the slippery slope sliding and snowboarding down  
the moss covered planks. Raz was running but slipped around 50ft from the saving beach. He  
manged to cling to the cliffs wall and avoided and uncontrolled drop into the sea below. Nobby  
was less lucky. She ran but fell and slipped over the edge of the walkway diving into the seas  
with the wooden structure falling on top of her. Mashai managed to hang on to the cliff and  
slowly started to climb down towards the sea.

Shifti was immediately dropping from seight, hiding somewhere on the beach close to collapsed  
end of the walkway. Raz decided to take a controlled dive into the sea and started to swim  
towards the beach, but he was soon caught in a water eddy and went underwater. Nobby was in  
an even worse situation. She was about 100ft of the beach. She tried to swim but could just  
in time safe herself by hanging on to the cliff as if her life depended on it ... well it did.  
All of the sudden there was a loud snap and one of the mooring lines from a burning vessel  
finally gave way letting the burning wreck drift towards the cliff face where Nobby was  
hanging on but unable to move out of the way. Shifti realized what could happen and came up  
with a rather ingenious idea.  
Meanwhile Raz was dragged underwater but was able to get some firm footing on the bottom of  
the cove and started a slow march for the last 30ft towards the beach. Mashai was sliding  
into the water around 30ft behind Nobby and started to swim towards her. She barely noticed  
the little crossbow floating in the water and grabbed a little item which has come loose and  
was just slipping from the laces wrapped around the bolt.

With a loud splintering noice the burning vessel crushed into the cliff and both Mashai and  
Nobby went out of seight. Shifti realized that they may have lost their backup powers. He  
and Raz were by themselves ... and there was movement on the beach. The moment Shifti  
shot the crosscow bolt towards Nobby only seconds before, he was spotted by the savage  
pirates who were left of the massacre that happened on the beach. Three of them charged  
towards him.


	27. Chapter 27

(G27 31/10/08 OR)

This is Rollo writing again.

Forgive me, dear reader if things get a little confusing here. I feel it is important to  
record the adventures of my companions, but also to tell the tale of my lone exploits.

So, to go back in time for a while, on DAY 24 I flew as an eagle to where the Bonobo's lived  
and managed to find them on the afternoon of that day.

I stayed with the Bonobo's until DAY 27 and recorded everything about them in my Beast Journal  
Entries #213 to #256.

They are fascinating creatures in all regards, quiet unaggressive and accepting of my presence.  
At first I thought it would be a great idea to turn myself into a Bonobo with my Druidic abilities  
but after watching them for a while I realised that was a step I was unwilling to take!

For they are incredibly sexually precocious. For them, fornication has become part of the social  
structure, the coin that they use to run their economy and the salve that heals all ills. In short,  
they are constantly mating! Not only that, but the males pleasure not only the females, but other  
males and indeed themselves if no other orifice is conveniently at hand! How could I integrate  
myself into such a society and not be tainted by its dreadful lack of morals?  
How, indeed, could I write down my finding for sending back to my father? No, I had  
to keep a sensible distance from these playful creatures and observe them from a dispassionate  
distance. I almost blanche at telling Raz about these creatures, he had a mocking tone that would  
instantly pick up on the awkwardness of the situation. I can just imagine the lewd gestures he would  
make at the thought of what I would be required to do to make myself more appealing to this group  
of primates in order to ingratiate myself into their tribe while I was in their form!

No, better not to dwell on such unwholesome dealings. By DAY 27 I had filled a whole book with  
notes and sketches and I had an urge to return home and meet Mashai again. Perhaps watching apes  
have non-stop sex for three days had made me desire her company again?  
Joking aside, I decided to fly back to Sasserine.

As I flew north once more I spotted an interesting set of ruins poking out of the jungle and  
decided to land to take a look.  
As they appeared worth a look I landed and hopped around a bit to look at the statues and pillars.  
Some giant beetles were nearby, but they paid me no heed until I made the mistake of turning  
back into my human form so I could take some notes and rubbings.  
A flaming sphere spell quickly dispatched them though.

I then found some steps leading under the temple runs which led a stone door. Luckily I had my  
'shape stone' spell ready so I moved it out of the way and continued. In the next chamber I  
encountered a giant spider, but a summoned crocodile chased it off. Finally I found myself at  
another door with a sort of puzzle device that locked it.

...to now return to my notes on how the others were doing...

Back at the cove on Day 31, Raz, Shifty, Nobby and Mashai continued into some caves and found  
evil mutated beings that attacked them. Some of them were like twisted and deformed hyenas  
but there were also large mutated lizards and the god's know what else lurking in the dark.  
Some were chained, but broke their chains and attacked. The companions fought bravely but  
it was a bitter and bloody combat. Poor Mashai was already addled with disease and had all  
but lost her wits even before the combat began, and despite being healed by Nobby near the  
end of the fighting still rushed to help Raz. Her bravery was her undoing as these foul  
creatures had a habit of exploding once they had been dispatched and she caught the full  
blast of the last one as it died. It fills me with great sadness to know that Mashai is now  
dead, but at least she is with her sister now and in a happier place.

Once the combat had ended, Nobby gathered together some drift wood and burned the body.

I can't help but think of the four women that have lost their lives since I have been in  
Sasserine. Shesara, Jasmine, Ayesha and now Mashai. All brave women, but I think they  
chose a life that did not suit them. Living by the sword is a trade for the likes of huge  
brutes like Raz, or lurkers like Shifty who both have a knack for survival. It isn't a trade  
that suits women I feel, who are more delicate and better suited to the kitchen or raising  
children. I may mention this to Nobby some time, she is a robust sort, but I fear for her  
life frankly. Perhaps she might be persuaded to find a nice gnomish lad to marry and settle  
down and forget about having any more adventures?

Poor Mashai. We had become more that just friends after the party at Teraknin Hall. I think  
I could have grown fond of this tall silent woman, but alas I will never know. She died as  
she lived, but I feel terribly sorry, and in some ways responsible for her death,


	28. Chapter 28

(G28 07/11/08 BC)

On DAY 28 I continued to search the ruins and sketch the statues and take notes of my findings.  
That night I was interrupted from my sleep by a cryosphinx that butted me in the belly with  
its rams head and demanded gold!  
I gave it two handfuls of gold and it flew off! I was most perplexed by such a strange encounter  
that I shapechanged into an eagle and followed it north on the wing. However, I cannot remain  
as an animal indefinitely and after a few hours I had to make the decision to either follow it  
to whatever forlorn mountain eerie it called home, or turn for the city. I decided on caution  
and although I had to walk the last few miles I made it to the shop late that morning of  
DAY 29.

I discovered the others had just left a few hours perviously but I had to rest. I was woken  
in the afternoon first by a very odd message from Lady V, then later by the arrival of Rita.

I talked to Rita for a while, she seemed to be somewhat distressed, then decided to go into  
town and call on Lavinia. She seemed to have the idea, from the message, that I had been doing  
the most immodest things in the jungle (I wonder who could have given her that idea, as if I  
could not guess!) and would not receive me. So I left a note with Corra and went back to  
the shop to rest.

The next day (DAY 30) I went into Sasserine on business, I have an idea to invest some of my  
ill gotten gains and to perhaps buy a harpsichord among other things.  
Today I also dealt with Rita and hired her as a guard for the shop.  
I also called on Corra and played a little trick on her! She was most surprised to see not one,  
but two badgers at the door, one of which was dancing!

On DAY 31 Lavinia came to see me at the shop and told me about the others going to Kracken's  
Cove. She gave me directions and offered me passage on her ship. I decided to take it, flying  
would have been quicker, but Mr Badgerington had only just forgiven me for leaving him all  
alone the last time and it was too soon to test his friendship once more.

We set sail that morning.

DAY 32

Which brings my adventures and those of my companions up to date, dearest reader and I will  
now relate what I found at Kracken's Cove.

In the evening Lady V's ship hauled up beside a fishing vessel anchored some distance from  
the cove. It was crewed by a single surly fisherman who confirmed he had been hired by  
my friends. He demanded more gold and paying him I told him to stay where he was until we  
returned.

I then borrowed a rowing boat and rowed the rest of the way to the cove. Here I found a  
beach covered in wreckage and debris and a lone ship run aground on the sand.

Not knowing what to expect next, I dragged the rowboat onto the shore and with my trusty  
badger at my side, set forth to find my friends.


	29. Chapter 29

(G29 - KT)

Almost immediately we were attacked, in the twilight gloom I saw four dreadfully malformed  
pirates come crashing from the jungle and rush towards me and Mr Badgerington on the beach.

I told Badgerington to head back for the boat and as they aimed their blows at me I turned  
into an eagle and took to the sky.

I'd pulled the rowboat up by the lone ship and as I flew back I saw my companions emerge  
from the abandoned vessel. Glad to see them I plucked a very confused badger from the boat  
and deposited him on the deck beside Nobby.

The mutants assaulted the ship, but Raz's axe and one of my Flaming Sphere's saw them off.  
We then said our hello's and I discovered that poor Mashai was dead. Eriss was not with them,  
they assumed she was still back in Sasserine.

So, I was quite melancholy when we retired for the night and slept on the ship. The others  
had already explored some of the caves, they explained to me, but still had more to do.

DAY 33

With great trepidation we entered the caves by the beach. Shifty took the lead, but we were  
soon under attack from more mutant pirates. One, a woman, groaned about wanting to be fed and  
also the name 'Vanthus'. 'Feed me Vanthus!' she wailed in her death rattle.

These fiends dispatched, we next discovered a chamber full of pirate loot, and then a cave  
with four cages all containing mutated beasts. We decided to seal this chamber as best we  
could and continue on our way.

The next room we looked in, housed a dead gnome, his little gnome boots sticking out from  
under the table, and two mushroom-men that attacked us. I summoned a crocodile though and  
a few swipes of its tail was enough to destroy them.

That just left what looked like a narrow maze of tunnels, but we had no great desire to  
explore them. It looked very much like Vanthus wasn't here, so we left the caves to  
stand on the beach and look at the ship and rub our chins in thought.

It was a caravel, a small trading ship, with three masts with images of wyverns on its  
sails. It was draw up on the beach so if we wanted to take it, it would have to be pulled  
off.

They others were dubious, but I thought it would be possible to sail it by ourselves  
despite the fact none of us had any experience in doing so! After all, the wind fills the  
sails and the ship moves, how hard can it be?

We had also been told that this cove was full of reefs that required an expert pilot to  
guide ships past. In an attempt to discover these reefs, I shapeshifted into the form of  
a dolphin and spent several hours swimming around in the bay.


	30. Chapter 30

(G30 14/11/08 BG)

While I was doing that, Shifty and Raz noticed a woman being chased along the beach by  
some of the mutated pirates. She seemed to make a good account of herself and killed a  
few of them, but by the time she reached the ship she was injured and obviously infected  
with the mutation disease.

Still, they let her climb on board. She introduced herself as Harlis Javil and declared  
that this ship 'the Sea Wyvern' was hers. Nobody believed her though.

As I climbed on board, returning from my scouting mission, she threw a dagger at me! But it  
missed and I hastily explained I was no enemy.

She told us a thing or two about Vanthus and revealed that other woman we had seen all  
malformed and hungry in the caves was Brissa, his supposed mistress. She also told us that  
Vanthus had used a mysterious black pearl dropped in the water to work what ever evil it  
was that turned all those men into travesties of nature.

Harlis had also hastily dispatched her second-in-command to Sasserine a couple of days ago  
to go and get revenge on Vanthus's family. That could only have meant Lavinia as she  
is the only member of his family left! We explained the mistake Harlis had made and she  
seemed sorry but there was nothing she could do.

DAY 34

So in the morning, while she helped the others sail the ship to Sasserine, I took to the  
wing once more and flew as fast as I could to the Vanderboren mansion.

The front door was locked and no one came when I knocked, so I stone-shaped a portion of  
the wall and stepped in. I called, but then was immediately set upon by three unfriendly  
bullywugs. Badly mauled I made a run for it.

As it happened, there was some sort of festival in the streets outside and people were  
wandering around in outlandish costumes. In my confusion I think I was attacked by one  
or more stilt walkers, and something was thrown at me. I felt a dreadful burning sensation  
on my back and fell...


	31. Chapter 31

(G31 - BG - Wed)

I awoke to find I had been rescued by Eriss and a tall elderly gentleman called Charro  
who turned out to be a cleric.  
We talked for a few minutes, it turned out he was a cleric of Shaundakul, and while I am  
a follower of Silvanus, we still had a lot in common.  
(In fact I would say I hold Chauntea in high regard as well, but that's another story.)  
I convinced him and my little gnomish friend to help me against the creatures that had  
infested the Vanderboren Manor.

Firstly Eriss made us invisible and we crept in through the hole I had made earlier.  
Some of the bullywugs were in the hall so I summoned a crocodile that tail slapped two  
of them into bloody tatters and chased off the third.

We then proceeded to explore the ground floor of the mansion, cautiously moving from  
room to room. We entered the library, then a trophy room where we killed two more  
bullywugs.  
Then as we approached the eastern wing we entered a smoking room where four frogmen,  
one of them female were helping themselves to cigars. I was injured in the first  
attack and had to step back to heal myself, but Eriss, who is a very powerful sorcerer  
soon dispatched them with her Burning Hands spells. The only survivor was the female,  
who surrendered and told us she was Loblobtoob and that she was the chiefs mate. The chief  
was down in the cellar apparently and when asked she told us Lavinia was upstairs,  
being held by a half-orc and the crazy bullywug shaman.  
We then locked the bullywug in the water closet.

Eriss had taken a nasty wound from a throwing axe, but Charro healed her and we made our  
way back round to the front hall. On the way along the south wing I found a kennel that  
contained three large hounds. I befriended them and they followed us.

At the hall we cautiously ascended the stairs to the first floor.


	32. Chapter 32

(G32 - BG - Thu)

In the first room we entered on the first floor we encountered another bullywug, but  
Charro dealt with it. It was a strange room full of curio's and interesting objects.  
The next room was a training hall and the next was a kitchen. I remarked to the others  
how unusual it was to see a kitchen on the first floor of a building - quiet unlike  
Waterdeep, what strange notions foreigners have!  
From the kitchen we went to a balcony and found two frogmen watching the street from  
this vantage point. Eriss and Charro soon killed them off though.

Also on this floor Charro found a shrine to Shaundakul with which he was most impressed  
and he left an offering of coins.

We went from room to room after that but discovered no more intruders, so continued  
upstairs to the second floor. Up here were three large bedroom, the first two being  
empty we found our final quarry in the third.

Tied to back to back chairs were Lavinia, Corra and two people I recognised as members  
of the Jade Ravens.  
Also here were the half-orc and the shaman. I tried to convince Drevoruz that this was all  
a dreadful misunderstanding and that Harlis Javil wanted him to stop all this silliness  
but he didn't believe me and tied to strike Lavinia.  
Much to everyone's surprise she was free of her bonds though and leapt away and escaped.  
Next Charro struck the half-orc with a sonic ray type spell that greatly injured him.  
The shaman summoned a huge ape that attacked us, but Charro held it back and Lavinia  
set two of her dogs on it (the dogs having followed us up the stairs.)  
Eriss bravely leapt past the ape and cast Burning Hands, that was enough to finish off  
the half-orc and injure the shaman. I had hit the shaman with a couple of arrows so he  
was pretty much on his last legs. Eriss finished him off with her club.

So, we had saved the day! But not quite. We released the Jade Ravens, but I discovered  
poor Corra was dead. The Jade Ravens were Tolan and a man that would not give his name so  
I tetchyly christened him Bob. They explained that two more of their number were still  
missing so we resolved to search for them in the cellar.

I collected Loblobtoob on the way, the chiefs mate, and down we went. We found Leeamay  
in the most bizarre of predicaments. She was dressed in nothing more that a table cloth  
onto which silver tableware had been tied. Chasing her around the room was a hungry  
looking rust monster. Delighting in this torment the chief and two henchmen looked on.

Since we outnumbered them a good deal, we managed to persuade him to release the wench  
in return for his mate and safe passage.

Later we fond the last Jade Ravens, a dwarven druid called Cascus, who was injured but alive.  
I should add that we had also seen dead bullywugs in several rooms and the garden and also  
a dead badger. Myself and Cascus talked in Druidic for a moment and it turned out the badger  
was his and I sympathised with his loss.

So, that was that, we helped Lavinia to tidy up and evening turned into night. Charro  
said his farewells and I was about to ask Eriss if she fancied a drink after all that  
hard work but I got the impression that Lavinia may not of wanted to be left alone.

She told me that since all this business had began she had been practicing in swordplay,  
I assume that's why she had set up that training room on the first floor. She said she  
would need some more time to consider her next move, as we still had not located her  
brother. She seemed to be leaving something unsaid though so although I had been planning  
to go back to the shop I offered to stay at the manor for a few days and she readily  
accepted my offer.

My thoughts turned again to poor Mashai, whose mortal remains lay on a remote desolate  
shore east of the city. Corra too was dead now and although I had not known her well  
she had seemed like a nice person when she laughed at my badger antics. I had wanted to  
crawl into a bottle and maybe have Eriss help drown my sorrows but I resolved to be  
strong for Lavinia who has more than her fair share of problems.

As an aside, I wondered if I might not come up with a name along the lines of the Jade  
Ravens. After all, myself, Nobby, Raz, Shifty and maybe Eriss could be counted as a similar  
sort of band of stout adventurers. I will have to put it to them and see what we can come up  
with, something like the Pie Shop Heroes, Damsels Rescued - Villains Dispatched - Discounts given  
for bulk orders!


	33. Chapter 33

(G33 28/11/08 OR)

DAY 35

While I was still at the Vanderboren Manor, the rest of the gang were still making their way  
to Sasserine. When they arrived at port, they went straight to Glittermain's Vault rather than  
see if I needed any help at the Manor! Honestly, what a mercenary bunch.

In fact the first thing they did when the arrived was get into a fight with a gnome called Yeland  
and a half-orc called Cogol. Raz traded kicks and punches with Cogol until they were at a stand  
still, but Nobby tickled Yeland into submission. Shifty ran away.

After that they were nearly knocked over by a runaway cart, but somehow they managed to crash  
it into a tavern and start a fire.

It was at that time I spotted them as I was flying over the sea and city looking for them. I  
spotted Raz and because I was a bit upset at them for not coming directly to the manor I  
dropped a little surprise on him, but missed by a few feet.

Anyway, I landed and helped Nobby who was trying to organise people to put out the fire. After  
that we joined Shifty and Raz at Glittermain's where we spent hours going through all our ill  
gotten gains, getting them identified and then either selling them or keeping them.

The Jade Raven's had given me some of the loot from the Manor invaders and I was happy to find  
I was now in the possession of a magical belt and necklace.

Raz was determined to sell his flute so I decided to start writing my opera straight away with  
the help of Rhemera. I also made enquires at the Musicians Guild.

DAYS 36 to 40

Over this period I didn't see much of Lavinia although she was often in my thoughts. I sensed  
she needed her space again and so I thew myself into my opera. I had the harpsichord delivered  
to the pie shop and set to work immediately. Each day I got Raz to summon Rhemera from the flute  
and I would have an hour with her. Then the rest of the day I spent by myself planning and  
writing scores for the various Aria's, Duet's and Chorus' of the opera.

At the end of this period though, Raz sold the flute to Glittermain in exchanged for some sort  
of enchantment on his armour. I had thought of buying the flute from Raz, but I blanched at  
the idea of what sort of price he would ask and instead have been trying to find a writing  
partner from the Musician's Guild.

Raz had not spend this ten-day idly either, every morning he would come staggering in to  
the pie shop after a night of debauchery at the Gul's Nest. One morning he came back  
with a lyre, given to him by one of the girls.

Since the flute had been sold by now I decided to accompany him one night and not only did  
I have a good time but I also got a gift although I am not sure what it is. Since it was  
left by a cleric I suspect it may be a jar of holy water.

During this ten-day period Shifty kept pestering me about what spells I could cast. I think  
he has some notion to build a bathroom at the Pie Shop. Spells like Stone shape will help  
and the one that can summon a spring or well that I forget the name of so I don't think it  
is such a bad idea. Some of the people around here certainly could do with a bath, Shifty  
not being the least of them.


	34. Chapter 34

(G34 05/12/08 KT) Fri

DAY 41

Well, as research for my opera I decided to go and see 'The Old Man of the Sea' at the opera  
house next to the musicians guild. The only person I could think of to take was Lavinia so  
I invited her along.  
It was a good show and the evening got even better when we got back to the Vanderboren Manor!  
It turns out she's had feelings for me for some time and I have been too dull witted to notice.  
After a few drinks, things got a little.. well, I'd better stop here unless I say something  
that might impinge on my ladies virtue, but suffice to say I got home on the morning of the  
next day.

DAY 42

I happened to meet Raz at the gates, who had been at the Gul's Nest, so we crept into the  
pie shop together, but we were noticed and given knowing looks by Taeghen and Bullah.

DAY 42 - 55

Over this period I spent more time on my opera, with the help of Morife from the Musician's  
Guild who is a jobbing bard and works for a flat rate.

He is a good teacher though and together we have managed to get the first two acts of  
the opera pretty much there.

I don't really know what the others have been up to. Shifty has spent a lot of time in  
town up to the gods know what. I haven't seen much of Nobby or Raz, but Eriss has made  
herself a permanent fixture in the pie shop.

DAY 56

I discovered today what Raz has been up to. He has been working as an enforcer for  
one of the pimps at the Gul's Nest! Not only has he earned a few gold coins but  
he can have free samples of the merchandise.

DAY 57

Lavinia invited myself, Raz, Shifty and Nobby to the manor to tell us of her next initiative.  
She has decided to take the Blue Nixie to a far of island called, pleasantly, the Island  
of Dread, and to the colony her parents founded there called Farshore.

Apparently she needs our help though, and another ship. We all instantly thought about  
the Sea Wyvern, which we had left anchored in Kraken Cove.

Later that morning I flew over to the cove and confirmed that the ship was still there.

We hired a scratch crew and sailed to Kraken Cove.

DAY 58

Arrived at Kraken Cove. Shifty and Raz decided to go and further loot the caves. I spent  
most of the day scouting the bay as a dolphin. Apparently they found all sorts of junk,  
but I was interested to hear they found a saurus skull. They didn't invite me to look  
at it though which I considered rather rude.

DAY 59

Arrived back at Sasserine and docked the Sea Wyvern next to the Blue Nixie.  
Lots of discussion on how our new ship should be loaded for the voyage. Mostly  
didn't get anywhere!


	35. Chapter 35

(G35 06/12/08 BG) Sat - Al via comp

DAY 60

Although I've been busy with the opera, I heard that Shifty was going around talking  
to the passenger we were to have on the Sea Wyvern. I decided to meet a few of them  
a the dockside tavern where some of them were staying.

I met a gnome called Urol Forol who seemed an interesting fellow. I found his conversation  
fascinating and I was amazed at how similar we were in our interests. We had a lot  
to learn from each other regarding nature, flora and fauna. I did find him a little  
over enthusiastic though which could potentially blind him from proper scientific study?  
Well, I may be being a bit harsh in my judgement because, to be frank, he stinks!

He is obviously so caught up in his studies that he does not take the time to wash  
and all those around him must endure the most awful of stenches.

Back at the shop, I wondered what I myself smelled like, after all Forol didn't notice  
his stench so perhaps I too was a stinker and didn't notice.  
I asked Mr Badgerington but he said I just smelled of human, which wasn't very helpful.  
I asked Molly who was slightly offended as it is her that washes my clothes. She  
said I smelled of soap usually unless I forgot to take a bath in which case I smelled  
of badger.

Intrigued I then went about and stealthily sniffed all my friends, Nobby smelled of  
soap, Raz smelled like offal and unwashed sheets, Shifty smelled rather musty and  
Eriss smelled of burnt toast.  
Bullah smelled like soap with a hint of meat, Taeghen smelled like wild flowers with  
a hint of pie.

Interesting!

DAY 61

Went to see another opera with Lavinia, although it was not as good as the first.  
We went back to the manor again but I don't think she was in the mood and I went  
back to the shop that night.

Also on this night, for some reason Shifty came back to the pie shop in the small  
hours of the morning with a dagger stuck in his back. He was sheepish about it  
but I heard from Nobby later (who had healed him) that he had got a message to  
go to a farm on the west side of the city and he had foolishly gone alone. A  
gang chased him, including a swift woman who was the one responsible for the  
dagger. I have no idea what that was all about.

DAY 62

The day before departure. We were all very busy, mainly with sorting out what was to  
go on the ship and what was not. I had my ten tons of cheese and olives stowed away  
in a ship shape fashion and found a safe place to put the harpsichord.

Shifty also have a few trade goods lifted on board and he has this ballista that he  
seems immensely proud of although to be honest I doubt how useful it will be, In theory  
it will hurl huge bolts at enemy ships but I suspect it will be more trouble than it's  
worth.

Raz had decided to take his favourite prostitute, Fatima, with him. I asked Molly if  
she wanted to come with me and she said ok. So we let most of the creatures from my  
little menagerie at the pie shop go. Molly kept her favourite monkey though and he will  
accompany us on our voyage.

I also went to a tailors and purchased some clothes to make me look like a real  
jolly jack-tar. Striped shirt, bell bottomed trousers, a bandanna and a three cornered  
hat! I also purchased two gold earrings. Later I got Molly to braid my hair into  
a fine sailor's tail.

DAY 63

The day of departure!

We said our farewells first thing in the morning and left the pie shop in the capable  
hands of Taeghen and Bullah. Erris then, out of the blue, said she wanted to come so  
she quickly packed a bag and joined us!

At the docks we were held up by the late arrival of Lord Avner Meravanchi who had a huge  
fight with Shifty about cabin space. The lord expected a cabin to himself, which I  
consider a reasonable request from a man of noble birth, but unfortunately there is only  
one cabin and it is reserved for our captain.  
Shifty seemed to take instant offence at the young lord though and started to threaten  
him with his life! He even called over Raz to crack his knuckles at him - how uncouth!  
I had been helping the servants with Avner's horse but I felt I have to come and assist  
my fellow gentleman as he was being so harshly treated by these villains.

Lord Avner is perhaps in possession of a less than even temper himself though as later  
I overheard him being frightfully rude to Father Feres .

Well, the Sea Wyvern is packed to the rails now, with passengers, crew and cargo but  
we are at sea and making good progress towards Ishau.

Here is a list of the souls on board :

1. Rollo ( and Mr Badgerington ) - Crew  
2. Raz - Crew  
3. Shifty - Crew  
4. Nobby - Passenger  
5. Fatima - Passenger  
6. Molly and 'Boots' the monkey - Passenger  
7. Eriss - Passenger  
8. Amella Vankalie (female human) - Captain  
9. Father Feres (male human Priest of Tyr) - Passenger  
10. Avner Meravanchi (male human Aristocrat) - Passenger against his will  
11. Skald (male "elf" Ranger) - sleeps in the galley - in crows nest during day time  
12. Urol Forol (male gnome expert) - Navigator  
13. Lirith Veldirose (female human) - Crew  
14. Tavey Nesk (male human) - Cabinboy  
15. Burumba Tek (male human warrior)) - Passenger against his will  
16. Zalazar Neskal (male aasimar adept) - Passenger  
17. Naomi Uctul (female half elf warrior) - Crew  
18. Tare Ulungu (male human woodcutter & carpenter) - Passenger  
19. Tulu Aran (male human colonist) - Passenger  
20. Fala N'Benge (female human colonist) - Passenger  
21. Meree Whitehorn (female gnome ranger) - Passenger  
22. Intingi Maengwe (female human trapmaker) - Passenger  
23. Devilia Syba (female human colonist - Cook) - sleeps in galley  
24. Joylin Horn (female dwarf stonemason) - Passenger  
25. Harl - (male half orc blacksmith) - Passenger  
26. Banaby Chisk (male human servant to Avner Meravanchi) - sleeps in galley  
27. Quenge Aspe (male human servant to Avner Meravanchi) - sleeps in galley  
Thunderstrike (black male pedigree horse to Avner Meravanchi)

Oh, one more thing. Our erstwhile captain, the wonderful Amella Vankalie has an unaccountable  
hatred of gnomes. Shame for here there are now four on board! I confess I do not understand  
such unwarranted ire, I have always found gnomes very personable and I would go as far to  
say I count Nobby and Eriss as friends! Certainly I enjoy their company more than Raz who  
has a childish fascination with covering everything in poop and Umbril who, to be quite  
honest, is his own worst enemy and was born to hang.


	36. Chapter 36

(G36 - BG)(Graham GM)

That evening, I am lead to believe, Raz strayed onto the poop deck of the ship with the  
idea to do some sparing. He invited anyone who fancied it, to take him on, but no one  
stepped forward (what a surprise!). He then decided to do some moves himself, but soon  
found the captain come roaring out of her cabin shouting at him to get off her roof!  
It seems that Raz had forgotten one of the cardinal rules of the sea - the poop deck is  
the captains domain and no one goes up there unless invited.  
She was very very cross and the silly boy taunted her so much she went purple with rage.  
Eventually she drew her sword and poked and prodded at him until her got off.  
I don't think Raz has made a friend there!

DAY 64

On we went, but by the afternoon, the wind turned until we were going right into it.  
When the wind is blowing at you, you must tack, or beat about, which is constant and  
hard work for the crew. All afternoon we tried to make headway against the strong  
north wind but neither the crew of the Nixie or the Wyvern were good enough and when it  
started to rain heavily as well Lavinia signaled that we should head back aways to the  
small port we had just passed.  
Captain Amella steered the Wyvern expertly into the port and the harbour master helped  
moor both our vessels onto the villages single pier on the other side of the harbour  
walls.

Lavinia immediately called me over to the Blue Nixie, she wanted to talk to me about  
various diverse matters and the others wandered around the small village in the rain.

The looked for an inn or tavern but where one should have been they found a smoldering  
ruin. They then met a man called Siroo who invited them back to his hut for a drink  
of wine and they accepted.

He then explained to them the ill luck that had been befalling the village of Tooj-Reh.  
Apparently over the last week or so, several buildings had burnt down under mysterious  
circumstances. Also, a bright light had been seen in the surrounding hills and that  
shadowy humanoids had been seen lurking in the jungle.

DAY 65

Well most of the day I was kept busy, helping Lavinia with her plans. Oh what an  
amount of paper work has gone into the expedition! Since the rain had stopped I also  
helped hang out the sails to dry. The sea was dead calm though and their wasn't a breath  
of wind so it appeared we were not going anywhere.

Meanwhile, Raz, Shifty and Nobby went into the village again, when suddenly the shout  
went up that there was another fire! This time it was the hut of Siroo that was ablaze.  
Raz and Shifty helped as much as they could, but I am led to believe that it was  
Nobby that helped the most by summoning gallons of water over the blaze.  
She also noticed that there was a very bright light on a distance hilltop in the jungles  
and she began to put two and two together and thought of a focusing beam rather like  
a magnifying glass or telescope. Could this be the source of the fires?

Then after discussion with the town elders, they decided to go and investigate this  
strange light and see if it had anything to do with the fires. They came back to the ships  
and Lavinia readily agreed that it would be a good idea to help. I was reaching for my  
bag to join my companions but she pulled me to one side and explained to me that I was  
needed here to help her with the plans and paperwork, as well as the repairs needed  
after the rough weather yesterday. So, unhappily I let them go off without me. What a  
strong willed young lady Lavinia is!

So, they had asked for a guide, but the best the town elders could offer was a volunteer  
from our own crew, none other than Urol Forol! But it was not long before he came back,  
saying that they had not needed his services after all. He also feared that they would  
get lost without his expert help, but I get the feeling that he is the sort of fellow  
that would be constantly under feet and a danger to himself on such an adventure.

Raz lead the way, Shifty in the middle and Nobby at the rear. They went as far as they  
could on this day, until it got dark and then camped, in the rain, sheltering as best  
the could under the insect netting the elders had provided them with.

DAY 66

My friends spent all day traversing the jungle, heading for the hilltop with the light  
as best they could.

In the afternoon they were attack by four lizard men, but they were soon hacked to bits  
by Raz's thirsty axe.

They managed to get lost though and Raz climbed a tree. On the way down though he fell  
about sixty feet, which must have hurt, but luckily Nobby was on hand to heal his bruised  
and batter body.

DAY 67

The companions continued on their way. Raz leading, and apparently not getting  
lost.  
I hear he fell asleep when it was his turn to guard the camp though.

DAY 68

In the morning they set off again and promptly got lost once more. So Raz decided to  
climb a tall jungle tree again. He beat his record though and this time fell a massive  
eighty feet, hitting every branch on the way down. He was badly hurt, but Nobby was  
there to do her duty again.  
He did see the hilltop though, and a very tall stone temple, not far from where they  
were.

They reached a gorge, the temple ziggurats being on the other side and atop the nearest  
one they saw a large bright light source and a silhouetted figure standing beside it.

Despite the distance, four hundred feet or more, Raz decided to try a shot with his  
long bow and amazingly hit the light source and had the satisfaction of seeing the  
arrow ping off it and into the sky.  
The figure then bravely stood in front of the light source, blocking the next shot  
with his body.  
Luckily for the figure Raz's next shot missed though and after that he decided to  
conserve his ammunition.

They then followed the trail down to the gorge and discovered an old and partially  
broken rope bridge.


	37. Chapter 37

(G37 - KT)(GF not present)

Recently Raz has been writing a journal. Here is the following extract from it:

We made the decision that I would venture across the bridge first, as if it held my  
weight, there was a good chance it would hold the others. It turns out that this was  
a good decision as I was no sooner off the bridge, than I was set upon by two lizard  
men, a small crocodile and a bleeding HUGE crocodile! Well, I dispatched the small  
crocodile and one of the lizard men in short order and Nobby admirably took on the  
second using her magic weapon spell. However, the large crocodile was a more difficult  
matter. I was extremely badly bitten by it and once it was dispatched, had to take 3 of  
my healing potions to ensure I did not perish myself. I think they may have gone off as  
they did not refresh me as well as they should have done.  
During this battle, Umbril was, for some reason, fannying around on the bridge doing very  
little to help. Possibly, he was a victim of circumstance and could not help through fear  
of falling, but I do not think he would have wasted much time before looting my corpse had  
I died during that encounter!  
Once Umbril was safely across the bridge, it was the turn of Nobby to come across.  
Thankfully, she and Umbril had thought to put a rope between them, as the strut she was  
standing on broke as she was crossing, leaving her dangling like a work on a hook 40 feet  
below the bridge and only 5 feet above the water! Umbril, despite not being the strongest  
of men, was able to prevent her from falling any further, but it fell to me to drag her  
back onto the bridge, something I did easily, but I must admit, with a lack of finesse, due  
to a sense of urgency on my part before we were attacked further. As it happened, we were  
not attacked, and thanks to Nobby, I was fully restored.  
At this point, the figure on top of the ziggurat, started shouting down curses and caused  
the plants around our feet to start trying to ensnare us! Nobby was struggling slightly  
with this, due to her small size, so I carried her on my back to safety. We scouted out  
the side of the ziggurat and found a set of zigzagging stairs, allowing us access to the  
top. Seeing the distance to the top and knowing that our enemy would be awaiting us, I put  
Nobby on my back and started to run up to the top. We managed to make it to the top  
considerably before Umbril, and as a result, took a few hits from a lizardman shaman and  
his two spear throwing cohorts. Thanks to Nobby's magic and sling, my longbow and Umbril's  
crossbow, we pushed these cur's back onto the top where we could not see them, so I tried  
to gain access to the very top using my grappling hook. I managed to hook on, but just as  
I reached the top, the shaman kicked my hook off, causing me to fall 20 feet! I vowed he  
would pay for making me fall. Umbril got a shot at him as he was doing this and saw his  
blot bounce off a magical shield. I hate magic users who are not on my side, it makes  
everything so much more difficult!  
Suddenly, one of the lizardmen appeared form behind the top level and tried to bulls-rush  
Umbril off the ziggurat! Luckily, Umbril sidestepped this attempt and the idiot lizardman  
ran straight off the edge, falling to his death. In all honesty, I think this was a  
desperation move on his part as he looked in very poor shape.  
Following this, I went around to the back of the top slab and tried to climb up again,  
this time being successful. However, when I reached the top, it was deserted! There was  
only a small staircase leading down, which I immediately sped down. As I emerged from a  
secret door, I saw the shaman trying to push Umbril off the platform! Well, now was the  
time for some poetic justice! I charged the shaman and with a mighty push sent him flying  
over 120 feet down the side to a crunchy, messy death. During this activity, one of the  
others finished of the final lizardman with ease, but I have not asked them who got in the  
final blow.  
We then spent some time examining the contraption on the top of the ziggurat and it appeared  
to be a construction of crystals and brass, focusing the suns rays onto points of your  
choosing. We decided to use this ingenious device to burn a path back to the boat, hopefully  
preventing us from getting lost again on the way home. We then dismantled it and we will  
sell the parts as soon as we get the chance. I cannot help thinking that it would have been  
worth a lot more intact, but given our current situation, there was no way to keep it as  
such, and in order to help the townsfolk, we destroyed it. And then, as per usual, looted  
the bodies of our dead foes. Now begins our trek back to the boat and the continuation  
of our voyage!


	38. Chapter 38

(G38 - OR)

From the Diary of Rollo:

During the last few days I had been busy helping Lavinia and working on my opera in my  
spare time. The night before she had been a little cross at being held up in port for  
so long so I volunteered to go take a fly about in the morning to see if I could find them.

From Rah'Siel's Journal:

Now that our victory against the lizard men had been secured, we took the opportunity to search  
the area for more loot, and we discovered some artifacts on the second ziggurat, namely 2 orbs,  
fastened to the stone by a brass arrangement. Umbril and I were discussing how to remove them  
without smashing them, to retain the resale value, when we though we should give the large gong,  
seated between them, a thump. Umbril duly thumped it, resulting in a sound echoing out across  
the jungle. At this point, I spotted a large bird heading straight for us! Uncertain as to its  
origins, (magical, summoned by the gong, or normal), Umbril and I took aim on it, only for us  
to realise it was Rollo in animal form, carrying a note and a pen. We read the note, which was  
basically a demand for a status report from Lavinia and a request for a reply. We sent a reply  
back with Rollo and asked him to come back again, so that our return journey could be made  
easier with a bit of guidance from the air.(also, he can cast 'stoneshape' meaning we could get  
the orbs removed without damaging them. Result!)  
When Rollo returned, we opted to spend the night on top of the ziggurat and made sure that our  
cleric, Nobby and Rollo had certain spells prepared, Namely spider climb and water walk. This  
meant in the morning, we three could just walk down the side of the ravine, across the river  
and walk back up the other side. Rollo changed into an eagle and flew across. He remained in  
eagle shape and acted as a guide to enable us to keep going in the right direction.

From the Diary of Rollo:  
Based on our outward trek, we reckoned the return trip would take three days.

DAY 69

Trekking through the jungle. I remain in eagle form most of the time to scout ahead.

DAY 70

Trekking through the jungle. Attacked by Dire rats and Wer-rats in the night.

DAY 71

Arrive at Tooj-Reh in the afternoon. Villagers thankful but offer no rewards.  
Siroo thanks us and Shifty gives them a ton of cheese!

Raz bought a jug of palm wine that messed with his insides.

DAY 72

We set sail at last! Weather : Good. Bearing : North. Wind : West  
Having to tack.

DAY 73

Weather : Good. Bearing : North. Wind : Southwest.

Calluses are beginning to form on my hands.

DAY 74

Weather : Good. Bearing : North by North East. Wind : West.

I've been noticing tension between Naomi Uctul and Burumba Tek. I've  
also noticed that Skald is a bit weird.

DAY 75

Weather : Good. Bearing : North. Wind : West.

DAY 76

Weather : Good. Bearing : North. Wind : West.

DAY 77

Weather : Good. Bearing : North. Wind : West by North West.

Today I spotted some ruins far off on the western shore. I flew over to investigate  
but saw nothing instantly remarkable. I would have been pleased to spend more time  
here, but knew Lavinia would have been fain to stop the journey again.

DAY 78

Weather : Good. Bearing : North by North East. Wind : West by South West.

DAY 79

Weather : Fair. Bearing : North by North West. Wind : West.

DAY 80

Weather : Good to Fair. Bearing : North by North West. Wind : West.

In the afternoon the captain declared that she thought we were making good progress.  
I have been trying to prevail on Lavinia in regards to sailing at night but so far  
with little success.

Tonight we were invited over to the Blue Nixie for dinner. The guests included myself,  
Raz, Nobby, Shifty and other members of the crew.  
I talked to Lavinia mostly, she seemed very interested to hear about my family!  
I also noticed that Raz and Shifty in particular took great delight in teasing Lord  
Meravanchi. I tried to help him a little, but he is not the sort of person that is  
easy to approach.  
(Incidentally my youngest brother is called Corrum and is a guard in the city watch. Next  
in line is Elric who is a priest of Tyr and then Nissa who just prior to me leaving  
Waterdeep had become the captain of 'The Shaggy Beast' a warship in the royal navy.)

I also talked to Cascus of the Jade Ravens. It is always good to stop my Druidic from  
getting rusty, but he is still very sad at loosing his animal companion.

The dinner was very good. There was grouse, peacock and even some elven wine.


	39. Chapter 39

(G39 - KT)(sat)

From Rah'Siel's Journal:

Well, it's been an unusually eventful couple of days on the boat. Following our  
lovely evening in the company of Lavinia and the Jade Ravens, (I think I got on  
quite well with their spellcaster, a lovely gal called Leah-may), we said our  
goodbyes and made to return back to our own vessel. I decided to take the  
"bosons' chair" back across first and was directly between the two vessels when  
the rope snapped, plunging me into the waters below and giving Nobby quite a  
hefty eyeful to boot! Later investigation would show that the rope had been cut  
by a knife. At this point, Umbril, Rollo and Nobby were engulfed by a toxic cloud,  
created by a foul little imp. Rollo was overcome and staggered to the railing and  
promptly lost his dinner, thankfully well away from myself! Nobby and Umbril seemed  
strangely unaffected by this murk and started to shoot bolts and magical fire at  
it. I started swimming alongside the nixie and, after almost sinking, found a rope  
and scrambled back on board. By the time I got back on board, Umbril told me that  
the creature had shot into the water and disappeared. We took the decision to try  
and pull the boats together to allow us to jump across and were in the middle of  
doing so, when once again, we were all assaulted by a foul cloud. This time, I  
felt my gorge rising, and ran to the rail a got a second chance to taste my meal.  
This time, there were two of the creatures and I recognised them as Mephit's, a  
type of elemental creature, prone to mischief. I confess, I was of little use in  
the following confrontation, as I was preoccupied with my rising bile. Nevertheless,  
Rollo, Umbril and Nobby again drove the creatures away and Rollo summoned a shark  
to ensure they did not trouble us again. After that excitement, getting back on  
the Wyvern posed no problem.

DAY 81

From Rah'Siel's Journal:

The following day was going well enough until Umbril suddenly fell to the  
deck, complaining of severe stomach pains. Nobby to him below deck and she  
and Rollo tried to determine the cause of his ailment, unfortunately without  
success. The poor guy was in really bad shape (3HP left) and required and good  
couple of day's solid bed rest to recover. The suspicion is that he was poisoned  
somehow, but Rollo's detect poison spell either did not work correctly or found  
no trace of poison.

DAY 82

From Rah'Siel's Journal:

Due to his being indisposed, the captain opted to have Umbril replaced on the  
crew. The meant that he was free to investigate the circumstances surrounding  
the earlier mephit attack. It turns out that Nobby had been approached after the  
attack by the cabin boy who had found a large, screw top jar, which had been  
smashed. The jar smelled quite strongly of vinegar also. We think the mephit may  
have been held in this jar, but can think of no real reason for this.

DAY 83

From Rah'Siel's Journal:

During his skulking around the boat, Umbril discovered a pile of food scraps,  
suggesting that we had a potential stowaway on board. He decided to hide near  
the scraps and see if he could spot anyone. After a while, a door nearby opened  
and a shape poked round the side. It looked strangely round and orange, and was  
later found to be a pumpkin on a broken broom handle. After this occurred,  
Umbril raised the alarm and a search of the hold was conducted, but no-one  
was found.


	40. Chapter 40

(G40 - BG)

DAY 84

From the Diary of Rollo:

Weather : Good, but occasional rain.

DAY 85

Weather : Good, but occasional rain.

Lirith Veldirose and I have come to know each other well over the last two weeks.  
I get the impression she likes me, but I wonder slightly at her motives.

DAY 86

Weather : Good, but occasional rain.

Arrived at the port of Ishal!  
Raz immedietly jumped off the ship singing 'Pub!Pub!Pub!' as he went. Umbril  
quarrelled with the captain and they both stormed off in opposite directions.  
So it was left to me to moor the Sea Wyvern correctly and take care of things as  
we disembarked some of our cargo and various other things.  
Umbril found a merchant so I sold my cheese and olives there also - for a tidy profit!  
There wasn't anything I was interested in buying though, but I did see Umbril picking  
up some stuff.

Once I had dealt with all of that I caught up with some of the others in one of the  
dock side taverns. Raz had made some friends so I joined them. We each bought a bottle  
of 'Green Man' whisky that looked quite nice.

Lavina turned up and we talked into the night and got quite tipsy. When Raz skulked off  
to the Sea Wyvern with Fatima, it wasn't long before me and Lavina went back to the  
Blue Nixie.

We were both so busy with our respective young ladies that we missed a whole load of  
commotion in the town. From what I heard later, Nobby and Umbril had a fight with some  
'red caps' in the street. Some sort of goblinoid invaders I think.

Our next port of call will be Port Nuranzaro, which is twelve days away.

DAY 87

After all the excitiment of last night it is decided to stay an extra day in Ishal.


	41. Chapter 41

(G41 - KT)

However, after what happened today I think Lavinia would have cause to regret that decision.  
I suppose it was a combination of faults by various people, myself included.

From what I have pieced together this is the sequence of events.

In the morning, Raz went to the pub and I went to the merchant's to buy ten boxes of Green Man  
Whisky to sell on. Shifty stayed on the ship to watch the comings and going while Nobby  
went to the galley.

While Nobby nobly failed epically to make anything edible and talked to Urul, Shifty was on hand  
when Molly fell from the rigging. Luckily he caught her, but from what I gather his good deed  
went a little sour when he offered to train her with a knife!

From what Molly told me though, she was more interested in the idea of shearing guinea pigs when  
she comes to be the proprietor of a guinea pig farm - a fine ambition, while Shifty, I'm sure  
is only ever interested in blades that are used to tickle people ribs with.

Anyway, at that time I was leaving the merchants and on my way to the tavern where Raz was, in the  
hope of persuading him to join me on a hunt. I wanted to take a look for the source of these 'red  
caps' and perhaps pick up a few specimens of the local wildlife.

Not long after my arrival though, the drunken oaf started a fight. Punches started being flung around  
by him, a rough looking fellow at the bar and Burumba Tek, one of our passengers.

Thinking, wrongly, that I could calm the situation by doing so, I cast an 'Obscuring Mist' spell.  
I then turned into an eagle and tried to flap up onto the chandelier, but somehow, instead I  
ended up on the floor underneath the large cut off end of a barrel that had fallen from the wall.

However, like the saying, 'I pushed him in the river, but he came out with fish in his pockets', I  
discovered that the barrel contained several items of treasure!  
(Which I incidentally tried to give back to the innkeeper, but I think he was confused after being  
robbed during the fight. Hmm - I wonder by who? As if I didn't know.)

I turned back into my human form, and stumbled around in the mist. Raz hit me. If he knew it was me  
or not I have no idea.

At this time, Shifty had gone outside to discover Burumba standing over the body of Naomi, which  
was being attended to by Joylin. Shifty reacted with indecision and then shot Burumba in the neck  
with his crossbow. Next he looted Burumba's corpse while pretending to try and help him. I am  
familiar with Shifty's technique as I have seen it many times before.

Joylin was calling for help, but by the time Shifty went over to take a look Naomi was all but  
dead.

Shifty called into the tavern in the hope that my healing powers could save her, but by that time  
I was unconscious, knocked out by Raz. My noble badger continued to worry at Raz, and the barbarian  
threw the poor animal at the wall three times before the battle ended.

Shifty fetched Nobby, but Naomi was dead by that time. Shifty then proceeded to 'help' Naomi  
in his own special way and to fob off the town guard with stories.

The next thing I know, I am rudely awoken by Shifty pulling out the hairs of my moustache! I'd  
only just managed to grow it to a respectable size after shaving as part of my disguise to fool  
the Dragon Lotus gang. Reaching up I discovered he'd pulled half of it off!  
What goes through his mind?

Leaping up I rushed to the ship, anxious to heal myself and Mr Badgerington and to shave. As  
Molly helped me fetch fresh water she revealed to me her escapades of that morning.

I realised that I had been neglecting Molly. She is a nice enough little girl and although my  
servant I do feel I am her guardian now, especially since we are away from Sasserine.  
I resolved to swap out as a crewman, for a while at least, and devote some time to her. I shall  
start by teaching her to read and write, as well as sums, and see how she gets on from there.

Better that than falling under the shadow of some sinister ner'do'well I should think!

So, not a good day. I didn't at all enjoy being knocked senseless by Raz although it was partly  
my fault for summoning the mist. For Mr Badgerington though, this is just another battle in his  
on-going war against the barbarian.

Shifty, I've always said, was born to hang, but even for him todays behaviour has begun a new  
black chapter. I shall have to keep and eye on him, and definitely keep him away from Molly.

I think I will spend more time with Nobby and Eriss. Nobby seems to be the most sensible of  
my companions, although I do wish she would stay out of the galley. According to Zalazar  
she wasted quite a bit of food today!


	42. Chapter 42

(G42 - OR 27/02/09)

Went to the merchants again this evening and purchased some items for Molly. Dresses and  
learning equipment. Myself and the others then discussed plans for the crew change. I attempted  
to pass on our plans to our beloved captain but I fear she was so drunk she may not have  
taken it all in.

DAY 88

Tragedy. Just after midnight on this day, the boat was attacked, again by Red Caps. The  
combat was fierce. When myself, Eriss and Meree reached the deck of the Wyvern the fighting  
was well under way. We had paused to don our armour, I fear this delay may have contributed  
to the disaster that followed.  
Raz had been on watch when they had struck and had already slain two of them. He had then  
rushed along to the next pier to take on three more. I leant a hand by summoning a crocodile  
on the pier and then a flaming sphere and finally I called lightning from the sky. These Red  
Caps were tough opponents though and the elder one was taking a heavy toll on Raz.

Eriss was coming to his aid, as was Nobby and Harl. Raz had thrown one of the enemy into the  
sea earlier but it climbed out at the quay side and attacked Nobby and Harl. It killed Harl  
instantly but was eventually vanquished by Nobby and Eriss.

Nobby rushed to help Raz, but it was too late! The elder struck down Raz just as he was killed  
by our cleric. Raz fell, by a moral wound and was dead before Nobby could get to him.

As the fighting end and was replaced by anxious chaos, we took the bodies back to the ship and  
talked rapidly of what to do. I had a notion of ressurrections or reincarnations, but none  
would be easy this far away from a large town.

I am beside myself with sorrow and anguish. My best friend has been slain!


	43. Chapter 43

(G43 - BG 06/03/09)

I should also note, that a minute or so before Raz was slain, some fool archer shot into  
the rigging and a heavy spar struck me on the head!  
I woke up in my bunk, some hours later, being revived by Nobby.

In the morning, myself and Nobby screened off part of the deck and she cast 'Speak with the  
Dead' on his corpse. His body lurched up and looked at us quizzically. Nobby had told me that we  
could only ask three questions so the first was 'Do you want to come back?'  
Incredibly he said no! It seemed he was happy in barbarian heaven. So sadly my next two questions  
were 'What shall we do with your stuff?' and 'What will we do with Fatima?'  
Well, he wanted to be buried with his axe, but the rest of his stuff we could divide up between  
the remaining pie shop owners and Fatima.  
Nobby had also noticed that Fatima was pregnant! Although she did not know it yet.  
So, we arranged the funeral, that is four poor souls now to be buried in Ishau. Fatima decided  
to stay, so we gave her enough of Raz's wealth to keep her going.

If we wanted to leave now though, the Wyvern needed more crew. Ishau has six taverns and myself  
and Shifty divided them up and looked for likely looking fellows. I managed to find a young chap  
who was willing to work his passage and a couple of sailors who would work for a negotiated fee.  
I also questioned an innkeeper about the Red Caps, he told me that they had a cave down the coast  
and that that was probably where the were coming from.

So, I returned to the ship. So did Shifty, but he had not found anyone for the Wyvern's crew and  
only muttered that he planned to burn down an inn he had visited. I can only hope these are idle  
threats.

I called a meeting of the captains and owners. Lavinia wanted to get going as soon as possible.  
Shifty could not be persuaded to scout the caves so it seemed the sensible thing to do and we  
sailed out into the open ocean that evening.

DAY 89

This morning I scouted around the ship in eagle form as normal and spied a lone jolly-boat being  
rowed towards the distant shore.  
I flew in for a closer look and saw an exhausted cloaked figure. Much to his surprise I'm sure  
I landed and turned into a human!

He was thirsty so I created some water into the bailing bucket and his gulped it down gratefully.  
Next we rowed to the Wyvern and we gave him something to eat.

He explained that his name was Retzal and the ship he had been on had been attacked and sunk.  
We wondered if he wanted a lift to next port and he said of course, so it looks like he is another  
Sea Wyvern passenger, at least until Port Nuranzaro.

DAY 90

My daily routine now is to wake, wash and then scout the sea in eagle form. After breakfast I  
teach Molly (and sometimes Tavvy) for three hours.  
Then lunch, and after a break, another three hours of lessons.  
This leaves the rest of my day to concentrate on my opera. I really want to get it finished because  
it seems it will be Raz's requiem.

DAY 91.

Ural Thurol seems happy about getting to see some ruins soon. A place called Tamoshan.  
Sounds interesting!

While I was teaching Molly today Retzal came over and asked if he could check her spiritual  
levels. I said he should ask her. It seems Retzal is a Dragon Shaman, someone who draws power  
from the worship of dragons. In away, not so different to being a druid I suppose, but we draw  
our power from all of nature, not just dragons. In fact, what dragons I have met so far I've  
found interesting, but why worship them? Why not worship a cow for instance?

Anyway, he seems like a nice sort, he seems to be honourable and well spoken. He has a huge tattoo  
of a dragon down his back.

I think Molly is finding all the attention very flattering.

Spent some time talking to Eriss today.

DAY 92

Retzal decides to join the crew.

Although I enjoyed being in the crew, I also enjoy teaching Molly. It is helping me keep my  
mind of Raz's death.

The new sailors seem to be working out well and the older fellow seems to be full of interesting  
sea stories which are not hard to get out of him with the aid of a few swigs of 'Green Man'.

DAY 93

Today Shifty shot a shark with the ballista for no apparent reason.

DAY 94

This morning me and Nobby awoke to find Father Feres very ill indeed!  
He had a huge lump on his stomach that seemed to be pulsating. Myself and Nobby spent a lot  
of time and care removing it which we eventually did.  
We think it might be a Slaad egg. I hope Feres will be ok, but he is still delirious.


	44. Chapter 44

(G44 - KT 13/03/09 GF, ON, AP, SS CH)

DAY 95

We got into some quite nasty weather today, but the crews of the Nixie and Wyvern performed  
admirably and we sailed on through.

Experimented with spell casting techniques with Retzal today. Apparently it is possible for me  
to summon a constrictor snake and then teleport it next to someone!  
Also, apparently Retzal can make aura's around him that do damage to people that attack him.

DAY 96

Some of the crew are beginning to feel the effects of the tiring work, Retzal among them.

Father Feres is looking a little better.

Today me and Shifty had a major falling out. I suppose I am just as much to blame as him.  
Perhaps we are both out of sorts due to Raz's death? I don't know.

Anyway, it all began when the Nixie hoisted a flag to get our attention. I turned into  
an eagle and lifted off to see what Lavinia wanted.  
I noticed that Shifty was tracking me with the ballista! Incensed at his cheek I flew another  
pass over the Wyvern and it was almost as if the ghost of Raz spoke to me then and there,  
'Poop on him Rollo!', he said.  
So I did, a strafing run that messed up his clothes quite badly!  
As always with these things though, it escalated further when Shifty actually shot the ballista  
at me!  
The bolt, a nasty barbed spear over six feet long, took me in the leg and I could barely land  
on the Nixie in time. I turned into my human form once more and pulled the thing out, leaving  
a very nasty wound. I used my healing magic to patch up my skin, but my trousers were ruined,  
all tattered and bloody.  
Fuming, I got my instructions from Lavinia and flew back.

Back on the Wyvern, Shifty had gone below to wash himself so I took my anger out on the ballista,  
using a Wood Shape spell to turn it into a crude image of Shifty being sexually assaulted by  
a chicken.

Well, I was ashamed to find out that it was Nobby that had paid for the ballista, so I gave  
her the money for it and went to my bunk to sulk.

After changing my britches I carried out Lavinia's instructions which was to form a shore  
party to accompany Urol to see his fabulous ruins of Tamoshan.

I decided to ask Nobby, Retzal, Lirith, Meree, Kelech (one of the new guys) and Eris.  
Counting me, Urol and Mr Badgerington that made nine.  
(That's four gnomes interestingly.)  
I pointedly decided not to ask Shifty - oh! - I'm so cross with him!

Urol mentioned something to Nobby about Basilisks. If there is any trouble though we  
can all just jump back on the boat.

DAY 97

Very hot today.

So, we took one of the two boats and headed for the shore. I scouted the way to the ruins  
in eagle form and watched over the guys as they made their way into the ruins.

I admit that much of my anger at Shifty had gone, making me feel rather foolish about  
everything that happened yesterday. I half expected him to follow us in the second boat  
but did not see anything so I assume he elected to remain onboard and skulk around in the  
hold as he often does.

He's definitely up to something, and maybe it's just as well he didn't come as I would be  
nervous of him shooting me again - this time in the back.

Anyway, we arrived at the ruins and just as we approached an area that got Urol all excited  
Kelech was suddenly turned to stone!  
Some of us spotted the basilisk, poking its lizardy head out of a collapsed tunnel. We attacked  
it, me with a flaming sphere and then arrows, the others in their own way. Retzal can apparently  
shoot lightning bolts out his mouth at his foes. Most unusual!

The beast was quickly dispatched but we had Kelech and Meree as statues! Urol had two uses  
of some special salve that he had and after some debate we decided it should be rubbed  
on the statues. Meree turned back and survived but sadly Kelech didn't.


	45. Chapter 45

(G45 - OR 20/03/09)

I saw Eriss looking into the entrance to one of the other tunnels. I summoned a Wood Wose to  
take a look down it for us and got it to do a 'Basilisk Attraction Dance' and throw stones  
but nothing happened.  
So against my better judgment we all took a look around the corner of the tunnel. I cast a  
light spell on my scimitar to make it shine like a torch.  
Further along, we saw an archway, carved in relief with skulls and snakes with smoke around it.  
Nervously I stepped into the chamber beyond the arch.

There was some sort of magical fear affect in the room, but I was drawn to the miniature sized  
city map on the floor that looked almost as ruined as the real one. As more people came into  
the room we must have triggered some sort of fire wall trap that singed us a bit.

After that, Eriss, who was at the back at this time, began to yell about seeing something  
back the way we had come. We came outside and heard the sounds of stones clicking together  
in the collapsed tunnel the basilisk had come from.

I had my stoneshape spell ready to cast and block the tunnel, but shone my sword in first and  
out suspicions were confirmed. It was Shifty trying to scare us.  
After a bit of name calling, resentment and pouting he agreed to join us.

So, back in the chamber, Retzal found an illusionary wall that lead through a tunnel to an  
arch sealed off by a wall of iron.  
This time I used my stoneshape spell to make a narrow tunnel along side the iron blockade and  
into the next room.

Here we found another map chamber, but this time the buildings were not ruined and there was  
a model pyramid in the centre. Shifty successfully disarmed a trap and we pushed the pyramid  
aside.  
We found a tightly bound mummy wearing a magical gold necklace, which Retzal took.

A door had also been noticed in a side alcove and Shifty went to open it. As he did so this  
nasty winged humanoid creature flew out!

This was quite a fight and it saw Urol, Lirith and Meree all scampering back to the tunnel  
in fright! But us braver souls took it on. I pinned it against the wall briefly with a  
Gust of Wind spell which stopped it breathing fire on us on its first attempt, but throughout  
the rest of the combat it did so, great gouts of painful sticky fire.

Eriss used Burning Hands spells, Ret used his Lightning Breath to no effect and I threw  
every spell I could think of at it, Flaming Sphere, Geyser and a summoned crocodile, all  
of which did very little. Nobby was also casting.

In the end, as it was distracted by my snapping crocodile, Shifty snuck behind it and dealt  
it a fatal blow in the back. I suppose Shifty can be useful sometimes then!

Turning round I saw that brave little Eriss was lying flat her body smoldering and smoking.  
She was close to death I think, but luckily Nobby was on hand to lend her healing skills  
and magic.

Who's idea was it to explore this tunnel again?


	46. Chapter 46

(G46 - BG 03/04/09)

After all that excitement I went over to look at the opened door and got hit by something  
small and electrical in the chest.  
Nobby sensed something swooping by and cast a Dispel Magic spell thinking it might be  
something invisible.  
Next Eriss cast Burning Hands and that was pretty much the end of whatever it was. I summoned  
a Dire Bat but it wasn't needed as they all gathered round to stomp the thing into jam.

Eriss said it was some kind of fey creature, which was a shame.

Anyway, the next room had a raised plinth with a grisly nest on it. Snooping about in the  
bones and debris we found a few squares of stone carved with runes. They seemed to have  
something to do with the pattern on the other door in the room.

After about an hour or so, and with the aid of Urol, we deciphered the runes and organised  
them on the door, making it click open.

Inside we found what Urol described as the 'Well of Death'. It was pretty deep, with niches  
all the way down it and water at the bottom. I turned into a baboon to search the niches and  
brought back all the treasure that I found which included a gold bat and a white wood wand  
with a feather on the end that I dubbed the 'tickling stick'.

The lights had all run out by this stage so we went out for a spot of lunch. Myself and a few  
others gathered some food and Retzal roasted the basilisk. I tried some but it didn't taste  
that great.

After lunch, there was still one more tunnel to explore, so against my better judgement we  
took a look in, pushing Shifty down its gloomy depths.  
We discovered a statue and then a room that contained a rather nasty looking pit.  
Suddenly a monster that was all eyes and mouths leapt out and attacked us!

But it was soon dispatched, by a viscous tail slap from my summoned crocodile and a burning  
hands from Eris.

We searched this chamber for treasure then headed out again. It looked like this was the end  
of our little foray into Tamoachan.

As we reached daylight again, blinking in the sun, I saw that Retzal seemed really down and  
grumpy. I don't know what it was that was vexing him though, but he had been very reticent  
since we had puzzled out the runes for the door.


	47. Chapter 47

(G47 - KT 10/04/09)

We managed to get Kelech's corpse back to the boat ok, but when we arrived at the Sea Wyvern  
it was to be greeted by more sad news. Father Feres was dead.  
Myself and Nobby examined the body and came to the conclusion that he had been poisoned, so  
it was not related to his Slaad infection.

It was late afternoon now and I thought I'd better row over to Lavina to tell her everything  
that had happened. Unfortunately during our rather heated argument I referred to her as 'Lirith'  
and that was enough to send me back to the Wyvern with a flea in my ear!  
Honestly, my ardor for Lavina is beginning to wain I think. She is very high maintenance.

On my return to our ship, the captain invited me into her cabin for a few drinks and I saw  
a friendlier and more accessible side to her. I got the feeling, as we talked, she has a  
bit of a soft spot for Retzal.  
We also discussed the likelihood that there is a killer on board.

DAY 98

In the morning Retzal told me that Shifty, during their night watch had been searching through  
Davilia's bags (Davilia is the cook) for evidence that she was the poisoner - or possibly planting  
it!

It was a windy and rain filled day but the ships are making good progress. Shifty and Retzal are  
crew so they were kept busy.

Anyway, our search for the killer began and firstly myself and Nobby cast Detect Poison spells  
in likely looking places which revealed the jug that was by Feres's beside was poisoned and that  
Shifty had an empty vial in his pocket that had had poison in it. Feres's corpse also showed up  
as poisoned.  
We found nothing in the galley.

Then I had other matters to attend to and I left Nobby and Retzal to search all the crew and  
passenger belongings.

My mission today was to fly to the coast and enter the jungle and then, with my thoughts on  
the gods of nature, discover rare oils and unguents that could be used with the reincarnate spell.

I had never done this before, but I remembered the teachings of my mentors back in the High  
Forest. Firstly I stuck the offering (2000gp!) down a badger or animal hole and wandered the  
jungle for half an hour. After that I had no more feelings about what to do so I went back to the  
hole to retrieve the gold but found instead some greasy violet fungus. I filled two specimen jars  
full of the stuff and hoped that this was what the spell required.

After that I gathered some lilies and other flowers and wove them into a bouquet which I dropped  
at Lavina's door as a peace offering on the way back to the Wyvern.

That whole aside took about four hours and on my return Nobby and Retzal told me that the search  
had turned up nothing.

First things first though, I used the oils on the two corpses (Kelech and Feres) and cast two  
reincarnation spells. It would take a while for the spells to take effect.

So, myself, Nobby (who fell asleep half way through!), Retzal and the captain set up shop in the  
captain's cabin and called in everyone one at a time to be questioned.

We called in Molly twice, Shifty twice (suspect number one!), Joylin, Targy,  
Eriss (who then sat in on some of the others), Zalazar, Wabenga, Solamon, Davilia (our next suspect),  
Tolo and Intingy. Then Avner and his servants, Farla and Skult.

We didn't see the point in questioning Lirith, Urol or Merry as they had been at Tamoachan at the time  
of the killing.

From the questions we put together some of the pieces of the puzzle.

Shifty entered the passenger cabin were Molly, Joylin and Feres were. He tells Molly to look after  
Feres and leaves the room. Joylin and Molly say he then came back in again, silently, and put down  
a jug of water (poisoned!) by Feres's bed.  
Targy was outside the cabin heard some of this although he attention was on his tools and equipment.

Davilia says that Shifty, silently, came into the galley and made himself a sandwich. She told him  
to not use too much butter, a comment that Targy overheard. Targy is also not sure, but I personally  
think it is the case that Shifty went up to the deck *but did not come back down again* meaning that  
the second visit to the cabin could have been someone disguised as him who had been down there all  
along.

Meanwhile, on the deck, Tavy, Zalazar, Farla, Skult, Wabenga and Solamon all saw Davilia come to  
Shifty before he set off and give him a sandwich. It could have been at this time she slipped the  
poison bottle into his pocket. Davilia denies that she did any of this.

The questioning took hours but did build up a good picture. Shifty was our main suspect as he had  
actually already threatened to kill Feres! However, Shifty threatens to kill everyone all the time  
and if he does kill someone its with a knife or a crossbow bolt in the back. Poison is just not his  
style.

So this left Davilia, but at the moment it is purely circumstantial. We cast a detect magic on her  
but she is not magical so could not have changed herself magically into Shifty to bring in the  
water although she could perhaps have a magic item.  
But all through the questioning I never really doubted that she was nothing more than she appeared  
to be, which was a grumpy hard-bitten all through the questioning I never really doubted  
that she was nothing more than she appeared to be, which was a grumpy hard-bitten wench. Although  
she did tell us that her husband was dead and that her daughter had been taken away by priests  
who had thought she was an unfit mother.

Which leaves the final possibility, that we have a stowaway, and potentially a very dangerous one  
who can disguise themselves at will, who at the very least fooled Joylin and Molly into thinking  
they were Shifty and everyone else into thinking they were Davilia...


	48. Chapter 48

(G48 - OR 17/04/09)

So after further discussion it was decided to lock Shifty and Devilia up in two of the storage  
rooms down in the hold. Retzal, rather callously wanted to nail them into barrels.  
(I have no idea, perhaps it's considered normal where he comes from?)

After a late lunch I went down to look at the bodies and discovered Father Feres had been  
reincarnated as a gnome and Kelech had come back as a wild dwarf! Feres seemed confused but  
Kelech did not seem too dismayed by the results. Myself and Nobby helped them recover and  
gave them water and clothing.

I noticed while I was doing this that Shifty was watching through a knot in the wood of the  
store room door, so I went over and used a Wood Shape spell to close all the gaps.

I asked Feres if he knew if anyone had a reason for wanting him dead but he had no idea  
and replied 'I am just a likeable old priest of Tyr'.

(Later, Feres was the subject of discussion between some of us, Shifty in particular thought  
that Feres might be a fake or a runaway rogue. While dead Feres had not seen Tyr and no one can  
ever remember him casting any spells.)

Anyway, around about sunset I went to tell the captain of the latest developments. We had a drink  
and I asked her about why it was she hated gnomes so much?  
She told me that an evil gnome called Sholstone Bagdall and his gang had killed her husband, a  
man called Heldrum Flesral.  
I think she took it well, on the whole, when I told her Feres was now a gnome.

The captain mentioned to me that she liked the look of Retzal, and over dinner I mentioned this  
to him. I also had a quick chat with Lirith, Eriss and Molly after dinner.

Once all that was taken care of I took down two plates off food to Devilia and Shifty. Much to  
my surprise I saw that the bolt across Shifty's door had been opened!

I got Badgerington to sniff about but he was no use, so I called up to the galley and Nobby and  
Eriss came down. Retzal was indisposed in the captain's cabin at that time.

We got Shifty out of his cell, gave him his stuff back and instructed him to help us search the  
hold as it now appeared to me that we most likely had a stowaway.

At the prow of the ship I felt a draft, as if something invisible passed by. I summoned a dire  
bat but it was of no use either so I went back to Devilia's cell and told her to go up to the galley  
and warn the others. I then looked in Shifty's cell.  
There was a blanket in the room that wasn't there before and when I tugged at the corner it revealed  
a very angry looking red headed woman!

I recognised her as the Lady Lotus Dragon, although she was ragged and wild in appearance. She gave  
battle with us at once, and she was swift and deadly with her rapier. However we outnumbered her  
and it wasn't too long before she succumbed to repeated Enfeeblement spells from Eriss and blows  
from Nobby's Spiritual Hammer. I came out of the fight with a couple of rapier stab wounds - thank  
Silvanus for my healing nut!

We captured her alive and took her up onto the deck. Shifty and Retzal wanted to kill her straight  
away but I wanted to discuss it with the captain and perhaps offer clemency in some way.  
Retzal though, took matters into his own hands, and after a nod to the captain, and in front of the  
entire ship's compliment he shot a bolt of lightning out of his mouth that killed her instantly.

Saddened I turned away and after a moments reflection thought that I could at least offer this poor  
tortured soul the dignity of a proper funeral. When I heard a splash though, I turned to see that  
Shifty and Retzal had simply dumped her over the side!  
Not only that, but Shifty had gutted her like a fish first, 'To attract the sharks'.

That evening I did not sleep well. Shifty was going around the entire ship being thoroughly obnoxious  
and announcing to everyone over and over again, 'See, Shifty was innocent!'  
I am also concerned about Retzal who at first seemed as if he could be a source of much needed order  
on board. Since he now has his feet firmly under the captain's table he may turn out to be  
more of a source of tyranny.

My last act of a very tiring and troublesome day was to have a little word with Molly. I did think  
to tell her off a little for disobeying my orders of not associating with Shifty, but I was so  
despondent that I'm afraid my heart wasn't in it.

DAY 99

With much trepidation I decided to fly over to the Nixie this morning to inform Lavinia of  
yesterday's events.


	49. Chapter 49

(G49 - BG 24/04/09)

She seemed interested enough in hearing about what had happened on the Wyvern and got me to  
describe the Lady Lotus Dragon to her in detail. There was something else, I'm sure there was,  
that she was waiting for me to say, but to be honest I am a bit tired of all these sorts of  
womanish mind games.

From the Nixie I flew to the shore and selected a decent sized rock to make a scrying bowl  
from.

Tunare, my elven mentor in the High Forest, had told me that you need a 'natural pool'  
to scrye on people, so I hoped that a stone shaped rock filled with sea water would do  
the job and it did! I first looked in on Fatima, who seemed well, and then Taeghan. The pie  
shop was still standing at least!

After that I tried to settle into what I hope will be my new routine, namely teaching Molly  
how to read and write and completing my opera.  
I am also doing my best to go around everyone on the ship to make sure they are if not happy  
at least not unhappy. I am also making sure that they all know that if there is a problem  
then they should come to me as I may be able to help.

DAY 100

An amazing sight! Three wyverns flew along side the ship for about half an hour today. I  
managed to sketch them.

Nobby requested that I go fetch another rock, larger this time, which I did. Then I  
stone shaped it into a gnome sized bath. She tried to convince Urol to take a bath but  
it wasn't until we moved it downstairs and screened it off that he finally gave in and  
wonder of wonders - took a bath!  
It was obvious to all present that he is now totally smitten with Nobby.

Nobby asked Shifty to ask the captain if it was ok to grow fruit and vegetables on the  
poop deck and the captain said it was ok. Shifty seems quite taken with the idea and  
has ordered the carpenter to make some boxes for the purpose.  
Avner liked the idea too and started throwing around requests but Shifty seemed less  
than impressed. I think trouble will come from this.

I returned to my harpsichord today to find it mysteriously and hideously out of tune. I  
tried for ages to get it back into harmony but I still don't think it's quite right.

We have lost contact with the Nixie, due to the captain taking mercy on the crew the  
other day because of the weather. I decided to scrye Lavina to see if I could find  
any clues about their location and as my mother's saying 'an eavesdropper never hears  
anything good about themselves' held true.  
She was in her cabin laughing and, well I can only say, flirting with Tolan, leader of  
the Jade Ravens. Well, I suppose it was inevitable, with me on one ship on her on another  
what sort of relationship could flourish? And if she is seeking succour from someone more  
conveniently at hand, who could blame her? If they do turn out to be a couple by the time  
we make contact with them again I will simply wish them all the best.  
Even with these best of intentions, I must confess, my heart feels heavy with the thoughts  
of what might have been.

Also, for no reason I can fathom. Shifty has enlisted the help of Meree in extracting  
salt from sea water! What in the name of Silvanus is he planning?


	50. Chapter 50

(G50 - KT 01/05/09)

DAY 101

Some sails spotted today.  
I later learned that they were ships sailing under the flag of the "Flaming Fist".  
Some sort of group that has connections to a big city in the North.  
Fort Beluarian is used as trade outpost for the North and some mad Northerners start  
expeditions from here into the jungle to exploit its riches.

We traded with them. I sold some of my whisky and Shifty bought a cold iron rapier.  
I also got some of the Tamoachan treasure identified and did my best to divide up  
the loot from there.

In the evening some sharks circled the boat and then swam off.

DAY 102

Very Hot. No Rain.

This morning Retzal said his good byes and went over to the Flaming Fist merchant ship  
which was still over in the distance. He did have our boat returned with a man who he  
found to replace him on the Wyvern's crew, a young and slight fellow called Mathmos.  
He seemed very thin, but extremely agile up and in the rigging.

I flew north until I found the Nixie that morning also, and reported to Lavina our  
relative position. She was with Tolan and seemed to not give two hoots that we were no  
longer sailing side by side. I got the impression she quite liked having the distance  
between the two ships. I'll not fly to the Nixie again.

As I flew back towards the Wyvern, my blood already boiling, quite frankly, I noticed  
that Shifty was tracking me with the ballista again! I decided to calm down a bit before  
confronting him about it.

DAY 103

Hot day. Light wind. No rain.

That night, on the changing of the watch, I decided to confront Shifty.  
I told him in no uncertain terms to stop tracking sea birds with the ballista  
as I don't want to be shot out of the sky again. He refused to do so, saying that he  
wanted to keep practicing.  
Rather than destroy that wretched contraption again (Targy had only recently beaten it  
back into shape) I decided to punish Shifty more directly.  
I summoned a wood wose to follow him around all evening pointing at him and calling him  
a .. well.. I hesitate to use such a crude expression even in my own journal but  
suffice to say the word started with 'T' and rhymed with 'hat'.  
It provided me with amusement for a minute or so, but Shifty did manage to cleverly  
lock it up down in the hold.  
It was still calling out its expletive though so the passengers came to me and Nobby  
to deal with it. I pretended it was an evil sea spirit, come to get revenge on someone  
who was being mean to seagulls (i.e. Shifty!). I let it out and commanded it in Druidish  
to seek its prey out again.

Shifty was out on deck and was most dismayed to see his tormentor again. However, I must  
admit this was my fault, it did also distract him from watching out and he did not see  
the half orc pirate vessel as it loomed out of the darkness.  
Still, it did mean I was on hand, rather than asleep in the passenger cabin where I was  
supposed to be.

The pirate ship came in towards us and about a dozen of them jumped onto the Wyvern where  
a desperate melee took place. Meree, Kelech, Shifty and Mathmos held them off for a while.  
I jumped into the sea and turned into a dolphin, then pushed the pirate vessel away with  
a 'Rogue Wave' spell which sent many of the crew over the side.

Meanwhile, Mathmos, in an incredible display of dexterity leapt from the rigging of the  
Wyvern to the enemy ship all the while harrying the half-orcs with arrows from his  
deadly bow. On board the Wyvern, Eriss joined the fight and the tide turned so far in our  
favour that by the time the captain staggered out of her cabin it was only to see Meree  
standing on top of a heap of orcish corpses!  
The fight effectively over here, Nobby began to heal the injured and the more blood thirsty  
began to finish off the pirates. Shifty tried to hide in the shadows, but had forgotten  
about the wood wose that was still pointing at him and calling him names.

The action continued on the pirate ship. Mathmos tackled the pirate captain and his second  
in command while I cast a 'Control Water' spell to send the enemy ship down into a 70ft  
wide and 14ft deep dip.  
This swept more crew from their decks so by the time I had inelegantly flopped onto the  
stern and changed back into my human form there were only a few left.

The final fight was desperate. Me and Mathmos against the pirate lord. Mathmos dealt some  
telling blows but had to leap across to the Wyvern. I had summoned a crocodile and a Flaming  
Sphere, but even these did not stop him from attacking me. Two blows from his falchion and  
he had nearly killed me! I stepped over the rail and fell into the sea once more to escape  
my certain doom.

The captain was on his last legs too though, and a final volley of arrows from the Wyvern  
stopped his piratical ways forever.

I climbed up onto the pirate ship again, and being the first on board went into the main  
cabin. Here I found a half orc tied up against a wall, with cuts all over his body as  
if he had been a victim of wicked torture.


	51. Chapter 51

(G51 - OR 08/05/09)  
DAY 104

In the small hours of the morning, we went to our various tasks. Myself and Nobby healed  
the half-orc, called Shlump and learned a little about his story. Mathmos and Shifty looted  
the corpses.

(A little about Shlump : He seems like a nice fellow, but certainly not the sharpest tool  
in the box. His mother was a ranger, but was raped by an orc. She raised him in her ways  
and he is a follower of Myleeki. He was trying to go north when he was captured by the pirates.)

As I escorted Shlump across to the Wyvern to lay him down in a nice clean bed, I saw that  
they had stripped all the corpses naked and lain them out like a row of dead rabbits.  
'Detect Magic on that lot!', Mathmos and Shifty demanded of Nobby. Shifty has been paranoid that  
something valuable had been lost on the body of the Lady Lotusdragon before she was tossed  
overboard and is anxious not to repeat the 'error'.

There was lots of jewellery on the bodies, but none of it magical. Shifty did find a ring through  
the tip of a half-orc's penis and with a few cuts of his dagger he took off the whole shaft!  
He then, bizarrely, ran around with the whole thing on a stick, waving it above his head and shouting,  
much to the distress of the passengers.  
'Why are you doing that?', I asked him.  
'Why not?', he called back.  
Why not indeed.

A globule of blood and Silvanus-knows what hit Falah in the face. Shifty gave her some gold by  
way of apology. Most strange, but it isn't the first time

I eventually got to bed for some much needed rest.

Later that day, we all discussed what to do with the pirate vessel that some joker had now christened  
the 'Cockless Half-orc'. The captain wanted nothing to do with it, Mathmos (who seems to be fitting in  
nicely) said it should be towed, but I thought it should be sailed by a prize crew.

I persuaded everyone to let me attempt to sail it, so with Solomon as acting captain, me, Nobby, Falah  
(later replaced by Erris), Zalazar, Targy and Tolo as its crew we got under way. Shlump is to stay  
on the Half-orc too, so me and Nobby can watch over his recovery.

That evening, we anchored the ships side by side and lashed them together. There was some discussion  
between myself, Shifty and Mathmos about the Half-orc regarding how the money would be divided up if  
we ever managed to get to a port to sell it. Things got a little heated though and it was dropped.

During my watch, as I looked out across the dark sea, my mind drifted onto my raft of problems and to  
vent my frustrations I called forth lightning bolts high in the sky. I felt much better for it although  
I may have alarmed Nobby and Eriss who share the watch with me.

DAY 105

Another hot day, but with a fair wind. Endure Elements spells cast all round by myself, Nobby and others  
to help relieve the crew.  
I felt marvellous that morning, rolling around on the breeze as an eagle, I felt as if I was really connected  
with nature, the cool clean air on my feathers and the scent of the sea in my nose  
How easy it would be to simply choose a wind and let it blow me far away from the problems of my meagre  
human existence.

~

Perhaps this is one of the things that Tunare warned me about?  
I remember he lessons well. Looking back, I realise what a gamble she took with me. When we first met, she was  
at the lyceum, by invitation of Master Fannier, himself a druid, to give a series of lectures on the High  
Forest. Being such a keen student of nature, of course I was anxious to meet her. Something clicked between  
us and as we became friends over the months of her visit and on her return I pleaded with her to take me  
with her.  
It was not so impossible, during our four years at the lyceum we must do a year of external learning. Either  
at a court, or a lord's keep, or another lyceum in another city, purely to broaden our learning.  
Students rarely went to the High Forest, but it was not unheard of and perhaps because Master Fannier  
had himself done this many years ago he agreed to let me go.

My year in the High Forest was like a year in heaven. I learned so much, about nature, but also about myself.  
Tunare showed me the ways of the druids, that portion at least that can be shown to non-druids and I became  
fascinated by their tenants.  
I asked her, 'How does one become a druid?'  
'You are tested.', she simply replied.  
I pleaded with her to allow me to take the test but she said it was not easy and could even be fatal. She would  
talk to the elders but she thought it unlikely I would be allowed to even take the earlier tests that led up  
to the final secret initiation ceremony.  
I was unhappy but accepted the situation and continued my studies.  
As the months went by though, Tunare admitted to me that during her prayers she had received visions that lead  
her to believe that my future did indeed lead down the same path as hers and she consented to prepare me for  
the life of a druid. I was overjoyed and re-applied myself to my studies with great zeal.  
I was not a good pupil, I fear, and was forever going off on my own, following a family of badgers or somesuch  
when I should have been studying ancient texts. Each time Tunare would, with the infinite patience of the elves  
find me and re-apply me to my studies.  
How can I know how much behind the scenes diplomacy Tunare was doing in my favour? I will never know I suspect,  
but I was given my opportunity and much to the surprise of the elder druids I was accepted by nature.  
Tunare had been right about me.  
As she began the task of teaching me their ancient language and rituals she also gave me some warnings.  
'There will come a time.', she said, 'When the affairs of men and even elves will seem cheap and tawdry to you. You  
will be in command of the wind, the sea, all the elements. You will be able to turn into the shape of any animal  
that you desire. You will be nature's servant, but, in turn, with all of her powers at your service. You will  
feel the draw of nature, pulling you away from the life you once knew.'  
'What should I do?', I asked.  
'That is your decision.', she replied, 'Nature cannot decide for you, but Silvanus knows, the forest is full of  
druids who are at fully at one with nature. Alone, no more than powerful hermits, they have cut themselves off  
from the machinations of men, elves, politics and religion.'  
'You are still here, Tunare.', I pointed out.  
'That is the path I chose', she said with a smile, 'To spread understanding and respect for nature throughout the  
realms of men. I knew long ago this was my calling.'

I now find myself at the crossroads that Tunare spoke off. I could just... fly away...I can feel the pull of  
nature now. Forget the books, forget the science. Just go to her, be at one with nature and find ultimate  
spirituality.  
Leave behind the bickering, the fighting, the jealousy and bitterness of failed love.

And yet, my head turns, I fly back down to the ship. Back to that stinking, sweltering vessel with all its  
problems and conflict. Mr Badgerington licks my hand as I turn back into a human. He understands my suffering,  
I am sure, and wants to help me. And if I go, certainly he will come with me.  
I smile and pet his fur.  
Molly, such a kind girl, brings me a cup of fresh water and I thank her.  
'No school today, I apologise dear girl.', I say, 'I must be part of the crew again.'  
She does not seem overly upset.

~

After a tiring day in the sun, I went back on watch again, with Nobby and Eriss but I stand alone on the prow.  
My thoughts turn to Lavinia again and I am filled with anger. I cast a spell that shot stars into the sky.

Eris came over to talk to me and we had a long conversation about magic and power. At first she was nervous  
about my angry displays of magic but when I explained things to her she smiled and offered her take on things.  
In her own way, she is dealing with her powers of sorcery.  
She is simply giving in to them, letting things take their own path, letting the arcane powers that course  
through her little gnomish body take control.  
I think I saw a little bit of the true Eriss as the mad flames lit up in her eyes, but by the time I got to  
bed I'd forgotten about it. It's just little Eriss right?

In a way, talking to her helped. She has decided that her choice is to make no choice, to let the power chose  
for her. I know I can't do that. My father has bred too much responsibility into me.

DAY 106

Early this morning I had a very odd conversation with Mathmos. I have transcribed some of it here.  
Mathmos : 'You're a druid right?'  
Rollo : Er, yes  
M : But a noble too?  
R : Well, not really, I'm the forth son of a Baron  
M : Noble right. So how do those two go together? It doesn't add up.  
R : I don't understand you.  
M : This story of yours. I just don't see it.  
R : (anger rising) What story? It's my life. Who have you been talking to?  
M : All right! Don't mess yourself. I just don't get it. Your stories full of holes.  
R : No it isn't. If it doesn't make sense to you, it's because your are evidently an idiot!  
M : Hey! No need to resort to personal attacks!  
R (wanders off muttering he'll resort to physical attacks in a minute)

Also, at breakfast we were all treated to a grand display of affection for Nobby from Urol. He presented  
her with the most ghastly necklace I've ever seen. Something he'd made from the husk of a spider.  
Nobby took it in good grace but everyone but Urol could see she was uncomfortable.  
He mooned over her until it was time for use to leave for the Half-Orc.

Anyway, apart from that, today started as normal, with the Wyvern and Half-Orc raising anchor and making sail.  
We, the Half-Orc, were about 600 feet behind the Wyvern so we didn't see what was going on until it  
was all but over.

How could it have happened? There was another ship alongside the Wyvern, full of men armed with cross bows  
and mounted with at least two ballista.  
I could see Shifty and Mathmos being lead off the Wyvern with their hands bound behind there backs.  
They'd surrendered the ship without a struggle? What trickery was this?

I sent Molly to wake Shlump and called to Nobby and Eris. We needed a plan.


	52. Chapter 52

(G52 - KT 15/05/09)

I explained to those assembled that I was going to summon and then calm some Hippogriffs and then  
we would use them to fly rapidly across to the other ships.  
I could see them eyeing me dubiously, but they all agreed.  
There is something random about summoning groups of creatures, but as luck would have it, four  
appeared! I soothed them into accepting riders and we all leapt on. We would have to be quick,  
as these creatures would exist in this realm for not much more than a minute.  
I have to admit to a joy and exhilaration I have never felt before, that came from skimming  
along the surface of the sea at high speed on the back of this winged beast.  
Even the ballista and crossbow bolts that flew up from the enemy ship added to the excitement.  
As Eris closed in, she started firing off magic chain missiles to the pirates stood at the  
stern of the ships. I too prepared a chain lightning spell to be a surprise present on my  
arrival. Casting spells from astride a flying mount is difficult though, especially without  
a saddle!  
As we approached, poor Shlump was shot off his mount and fell into the sea. I saw he survived  
though and started to swim for the Wyvern.

Meanwhile, the pirates were fairing not much better down in the hold of their vessel. Two of them  
pulled Lirith out of her cell and were going to do something unspeakable to her, but at that  
moment Moth escaped, used some of his 'chi' energy to vanish and then killed one of them with  
a shuriken to the temple. Shifty and Kelech were also struggling to be free from their bonds.

In the topsails as well, there was fighting going on as Skuld exchanged arrows for pirate  
bolts.

As we got closer to the pirates an operatic tune leapt into my head, a sweeping orchestral  
piece. If I live long enough to write it down I think I'll call it 'Ride of the Hippogriffs'.


	53. Chapter 53

(G53 - BG 22/05/09)

Extract from Rollo's Notebook

(day 1)  
This is a story I heard about another group of disparate individual's that formed a rather  
unwilling group against adversity.  
This tale starts with an unhinged bard styling himself as King Banjax Barkuuloxx, a  
noble minded female monk called Dana and a half-orc barbarian called Bokk.  
A few days walk south of Waterdeep a sudden storm hit the Sword Coast and caught all three  
of them outside. Banjax had been wandering aimlessly in the wilds, Dana had just been kicked  
off the back of a carpet caravan and Bokk had been struggling all day to move along his  
reluctant donkey.  
All three, as chance would have it, made for the same tor, a large burial mound as the rain  
began to come down hard.  
Banjax found Bokk getting his donkey inside by the simple expedient of knocking it out with  
a punch in the head!  
'Storm-peace', said the half-orc as he saw the bard approaching.  
Banjax knew that storm-peace was an ancient custom whereby people that might usually be  
enemies formed a temporary non-agression pact while sheltering from a storm.  
Banjax nodded and joined the half-orc in the first chamber of the tor.  
A short while later Dana arrived, peering nervously into the darkness.

Banjax declared them to be 'wooblers' (friends) and decided that Bokk was to be  
'Arch Chancellor of the Underpants and Assistant Donkey Puncher' while Dana was  
elected as 'Mother Superior and Chief Justice against Rats'.

The three travellers lit a fire and chatted together as the storm raged outside. As the  
night wore on and the weather intensified, suddenly a bolt of thunder directly over the  
top of the tor, struck and three previously sealed stone doors broke, cracked and fell  
to pieces.

Suddenly six startled rats ran into the room, but were quickly killed, mainly by swings  
of Bokks battle-scythe. Then the three brave souls entered the room where the rats had  
came from and discovered a burial chamber that contained a single ancient standing  
sarcophagus.  
As Bokk approached, a strange flying head creature leapt up from the top of the coffin  
where it had been nesting, but the half-orc killed it with a single swipe of his scythe.

A ring was found in the beasts nest and Banjax declared it state property, but Bokk was  
the one to take it.

The next door lead to another room that had a rope dangling down into it and at the  
back another exit. Two hobgoblin crypt robbers appeared and not being interested in any  
sort of 'storm-peace' attacked. Banjax began to sing a stirring battle-song while Dana  
and Bokk fought these new foes.  
Again the enemy was defeated by Bokk's scythe and Dana's martial arts.

Two corridors branched off from here and Bokk went down the smaller of the two only to  
find a chamber full of huge webs and a hungry looking spider.  
He sliced away at it with his scythe and Banjax hit it as a well with a well placed  
crossbow bolt.

The creature defeated, a search of it's lair turned up more treasure. The three allies  
moved on to the next burial chamber and were attacked by the moaning undead remains  
of a bugbear. This fight was much more frantic and all three were injured at its end.  
Although Bokk did the most to beat it down, it was Banjax that finished it off, with  
a blow that decapitated it!

Wearily they returned to the first entrance chamber, but the lure of treasure was too  
much and they stepped over the final broken door. Inside was a chest that Bokk and  
Dana went to open. Banjax wisely stepped back as Bokk's unskilled probings released  
a shower of nasty little darts.

The tor was now fully explored so the new allies settled down to sleep although  
Banjax kept them awake for a while with his mad stories and rambling to a mummified  
head he had found in the spider's lair.

(day 2)  
In the morning, the storm had passed but it still rained. The group decided to stay  
in the tor for another day, resting from the previous day's ordeal. They gathered  
some food from outside, Banjax using his umbrella to keep the rain off.

That night Banjax revealed again his obsession and fear of chickens. He continually  
pestered Bokk with questions about whether or not there were any outside. Bokk was  
sure there were no chickens anywhere in the area, but when Banjax used a 'Ghost Sound'  
cantrip to make it seem that there were some clucking around, Bokk rushed out to  
see ... nothing ... and returned rather shamefaced!

(day 3)

The new friends decided to head back to Waterdeep along the coast road.  
Today Banjax was dressed in a wizard's robe and hat and carried his faithful umbrella.  
Bokk and Dana did not comment on his unusual attire.


	54. Chapter 54

(G54 - OR 29/05/09)

Today they also discovered that Bokk's donkey was named 'Flaps'. He'd forgotten where he  
had got it from, and thought incorrectly, that he might have stolen it. Banjax weaved a  
story revolving around a little old lady that had been off to the market to sell it to  
so she could buy medicine for her sick daughter.  
Bokk was so concerned that they all even turned back on themselves looking for this  
fictional woman until Dana talked some sense into the easily led half-orc.

In the evening, when looking for a place to camp they found a cave that was home to  
three very unfriendly goblins. In the fight that followed, Dana and Banjax killed two  
while Bokk was distracted by his donkeys bottom (better not to ask) and another was  
gravely wounded. Banjax smashed its teeth in with a rock.

Much to Dana's distress Bokk and Banjax dined on goblin flesh that night.

Again Banjax played a trick on Bokk, convincing the simple-minded half-orc that the  
donkey was possessed by using his 'Ghost Sound' spell. This ended in a fight between  
Bokk and his donkey which resulted in both parties being very upset with each other! So  
much so that Dana took ownership of poor Flaps.

(day 4)

Due to wanting to wait and recover from their injures the trio waited in the cave  
another day.  
During this time the goblin that Banjax had dubbed 'Aunt Petunia' awoke but lapsed  
into unconsciousness again when the bard shook it.

During the night, Dana let the goblin go.

(day 5)

Banjax used a Cure Light Wounds spell on Bokk so they were all healthy enough to set  
off again.

In the morning they stopped and chatted to what appeared to be a man called 'Zack'.  
They stopped and had something to eat and Banjax played a song called 'Bivouac On A  
Mountain Side' that deeply affected Bokk.  
Once they set off again they realised that Zack might have been more than he had  
appeared to be when they say a mighty Bronze Dragon take off from some trees.

Early that evening they arrived in the small town of Seawell Pass and entered the  
'Legless Goblin Inn'. After arranging food and rooms Banjax played a few songs while  
Bokk talked to the landlord. It appeared there had been "trouble 't mine" and  
some miners had gone missing. Not only that, but a disease was in town, also thought  
to be as a result of the troubled silver mine. The landlord then told Bokk that tough  
adventurer types might do well to talk to the mayor of Seawell about it.

Meanwhile, a rather drunken Banjax had strolled off into the night. When spotted by  
two town guards and running off for no real reason he was arrested, rather unjustly  
he felt, and locked up for the night. He amused himself by composing a ribald song  
about how all town guards are idiots.

(day 6)

In the morning though, Bokk and Dana went to talk to the mayor, a man called  
'Christopher Sendars' who told them more about the silver mine. While there they  
could here Banjax singing from the gaol across the street so the mayor sent them  
along with a servant called Jimi to negotiate his release.  
When Banjax was free and the situation was explained to him he said,  
'Why should I help this backward down of hicks? Let them all die of crotch-rot for  
all I care!',  
Jimi replied 'You can go back into the prison then.'  
The bards only reply to that was to run off as fast as his legs could carry him.

However, when Bokk and Dana went to the general store to pick up some provisions  
they found Banjax there doing much the same.


	55. Chapter 55

(G55 - KT 12/06/09 Friday)

After lunch, the intrepid heroes set off, Bokk only slightly perturbed by the  
talking donkeys. Also accompanying them was a young cleric called Fredorick.  
They reached the mine in the early evening. Banjax and Dana went forward to scout  
out the entrance, but were surprised when Bokk simply marched down the main  
entrance, discovered a body under a mine cart, lifted the cart and set of a  
Thunderstone trap.

Realising whatever had made its home in the mines was now alerted to their  
presence they chose the left turn at the T-junction and arrived at a door.

Again Bokk acted rashly and opened the door only to be hit by four crossbow  
bolts. He staggered back, but closed the door when the others shouted at him  
to do so. After a long argument, accusations and discarded wild plans the  
merry bad charged into the room once more and found themselves battling  
kobolds.  
Once in motion, the combined blows of Bokk, Dana and Banjax made short work  
of the enemy and they even managed to capture one alive, which the bard  
questioned. After it bit him on the leg he killed it though.

There was another door in this room, which was a mess hall, which they had  
learned was a larder. Opening the door they were again shot at and this time  
covered in a deluge of flour from sacks strung across the ceiling.  
Alarmed by this trap Bokk and Dana leapt back into the mess hall and locked the  
door.

More arguments, more wild plans and eventually a very exasperated Fredorick  
convinced the disparate voices to accept his logic. Bokk rushed in, using a table  
as a shield, which he then hurled at the defending kobolds. The fighting was  
intense but brief and another five kobolds were killed.

Bokk and Fredorick searched the larder and were attacked by a giant weasel that  
the barbarian killed and put in a sack. Four rats that leapt out a barrel were  
also dispatched.

Fredorick ordered the corpses put in the larder, the food in the mess hall and once  
this was done, the fellows settled down for the night, to rest and recover.


	56. Chapter 56

(G56 - KT 13/06/09 Saturday)

During the night, a knock was heard on the door, and a dwarf warrior called Wulfgar  
announced himself, explaining he had been sent from Seawall to lend a hand.

(day 7)

That morning, either in earnest or in jest, Banjax mistook the newly arrived dwarf  
for his Aunt Petunia. He was so convincing in this belief that the others went along  
with this, much to Wulfgar's protest. The alternative title of 'Madam Spinkysponk'  
was no better received.

Upon leaving the room and heading for the narrower tunnel that lead further down  
into the mines bowels and argument broke out between the confused bard and the  
angry dwarf.  
'After you Auntie!', the bard bingled cheerfully.  
'Call me yer Auntie again and I cut off your tongue!', growled the humourless dwarf.  
'Please do so.', declared the bard and stuck out his tongue insultingly.  
Incandescent with rage the dwarf struck with his axe and cleaved the bard from his  
tongue!

The others reacted in horror as Banjax staggered around, shrieking, with blood  
pouring from his mouth.  
'Hold him still!', cried Fredorick and Bokk neatly knocked the bard senseless.  
The cleric, with the aid of a needle and thread and no small amount of his precious  
supply of healing magic spent the next half hour sewing the bard's tongue back on.

After all that drama, the erstwhile heroes continued on there way and Wulfgar  
immediately blundered into a pit trap and fell twenty feet. Banjax rushed to the  
front and proceeded to empty his bladderful of morning water onto the raging dwarf.  
'Everyone join in, Auntie loves golden showers!', cackled the bard gleefully although  
he could hardly speak due to his mangled tongue.

Bokk 'accidently' pushed the urinating half-elf into the pit too, but did at least  
stand back to let them both climb back out again.

Ever onwards, the heroes continued on to a room full of stalagmites where they were  
attacked by even more crossbow wielding kobolds. A few were killed and the rest  
surrendered. Fredorick escorted them out of the mine, before he and Bokk relieved  
them of their valuables.

The next chamber was full of undead, which Fredorick turned using his clerical magic.  
Bokk, hasty as ever, rushed after one as it felt down a narrow tunnel into a large  
chamber that held within it a pool and a waterfall.

He killed the zombie, but had not seen the evil cleric that lurked behind a pillar  
on an island in the pool. Banjax rushed in to help, and then Wulfgar who went to  
hit the evil cleric, but instead received a 'darkness' spell on his body that plunged  
most of the chamber into perfect darkness.

What happened next was utter chaos. While Wulfgar was knocked senseless, Fredorick and  
Bokk stumbled around in the darkness while Dana stepped indecisively around its edge.  
Banjax chose that moment break into song, which helped a little in its magical bardic  
way but did nothing to alter the situation.

An angry Fredorick called the retreat, Bokk was struck down by the evil orc cleric  
as it stepped laughing through the darkness. Banjax, seeing the barbarian fall, dragged  
him out and away and when Fredorick used his last healing spell on Bokk, he picked  
up Dana who was crawling, injured from the darkness.  
They then fled.

This left Wulfgar though, at the mercy of the evil cleric, but he managed to flop into  
the pool, swim underwater and then climb out the other side and make a somewhat soggy  
escape to join his fellows.

Much discouraged, and reminded of everything they had done wrong by the preaching words  
of Fredorick the heroes made there way back to Seawall to heal and plan their next  
move.


	57. Chapter 57

(G57 - KT 24/07/09)

Meanwhile. Back on the Sea Wyvern.

As my hippogriff arrived at the Wyvern, I wild shaped into the form of an eagle and  
swooped high through the masts. As I arced around the prow I let loose another lightning  
bolt at one of the pirates and drew some fire from crossbows.  
As I came back towards the deck, from my high vantage point the view was spectacular. Pirates  
were running around everywhere, as Nobby and Eriss arrived and jumped off their mounts and  
joined the battle. Spells ripped across the decks, sweeping the enemy aside like rag dolls  
and the hippogriffs rended at more of them for ten seconds or so before vanishing if puffs  
of arcane smoke.  
Eriss leapt down from the poop-deck and let loose her signature-spell Burning Hands at the  
pirates as Nobby lent a hand with her magic.

Down in the hold of the enemy ship a different sort of battle was going on. While Lirith  
distracted the pirates with her breasts, Moss picked them off one at a time with stealthy  
strikes from the shadows.  
The final pirate died when he fired his crossbow and went for his rapier, only to find that  
Lirith had nimbly taken it from his scabbard! With confusion still on his face he died to  
Moss's finishing blow.  
While Lirith freed the other prisoners, Moss came up onto to deck to see scenes of bloody  
carnage. Dead pirates lay everywhere, and what few remained were diving off the ships,  
pursued by another set of four hippogriffs I had recently summoned.  
The battle was won and a tough looking pirate tried to surrender, but was struck in the  
back by one of Moss's throwing stars. A rather low blow I thought, but forgivable in the  
heat of battle.

So, we counted sixteen dead pirates. None dead on our side, but most of us were injured  
in some way and Skuld was close to death. But I stabilised him long enough for Nobby to be  
hoisted up into the crow's nest to provide succor.

Another sea battle, another prize! Now all I need to do is find where Shifty was skulking  
all this time and ask him and Moss why it was they surrendered the ship so easily?


	58. Chapter 58

(G58 - OR 07/08/09)

Back in Seawall Pass..

(day 7 cont)

And so, after a trip to the General Store run by Brian, the heroes retired to the  
inn, tired and sick with the burning plague.

(day 8)

That night, Banjax, driven by his thirst for revenge and a desire to humiliate his  
'Auntie' put into action the plan he had concocted on the walk back to the town.

Firstly he spend some time forging some notes and documents.

Next he went to another inn and asking around, and found the perfect place for the  
'sting', and abandoned fish warehouse outside of town.  
Here he placed the first of his forgeries.

He then walked back into town, past the mayor's house and when he was sure it  
was safe to do so, he lobbed a brick through the window with a note attached.  
When the mayor awoke and came to the window, Banjax then took a pot shot with  
a kobold crossbow, and more by luck than judgment hit the mayor and left him  
in a critical condition. Banjax then dropped the crossbow and fled.

When the guards arrived they took the note from the brick and read:

'Varlet Mayor! I cannot stand your hatred of the short races any  
longer! Know this - I mean to kill you!  
Yours, The Pink Pants Bandit, leader of the Shorties Liberation Front.'

This was the second of Banjax's forgeries of course.

The deceitful and murderous bard then returned to the inn where they were all staying  
to snatch a few hours sleep before phase two of his plan.

They all gathered for breakfast in the morning and were surprised to have  
a note delivered to Wulfgar by an urchin who quickly ran off.

The note read :

'Dear Wulfgar, I am in great danger! I cannot tell you who I am just now,  
but know that I am a proud dwarf too and in gravest need of your help. I  
am hiding in the abandoned fish shed. Please come!  
Also - beware, some of the town guards in Seawall Pass are not  
all that they appear to be.'

They were much confused by this note and it provoked much discussion. Banjax  
of course knew exactly what it was as he had just arranged to have it delivered  
himself and it was his third forgery.

Fredorick and Wulfgar decided although it could well be a trap that they should  
at least check out the fish shed.

While the others went off to the temple to get healed up in preparation for this,  
Banjax skulked off saying he was 'going to gather some information about the shed.'  
He was in fact paying another urchin to deliver the following note to the town  
guards,

'If you are looking for the Pink Pants Bandit, he is at the  
abandoned fish shed, Yours, a concerned citizen.'

When they re-united, Banjax, Fredorick, Bokk, Wulfgar and Dana headed for the  
fish shed and cautiously approached it.  
Wulfgar did not trust the main door so he gained entry by the expedient of simply  
hacking through a side wall.

Looking around the large shed he spied a single table with a thin book on it.  
Encouraged by Banjax who had also entered, he examined the book, but did not  
touch it. He could see the letters 'SLF' on the front of the document.

Just then, outside, Fredorick was dismayed to see a dozen armed and angry  
town guards arrive.  
'Where is the little grit sucker?', growled Bartholomew, their leader.  
Fredorick did his best to calm the situation, and was even handed to note  
to read that the guards had received.

Everyone entered the fish shed and Wulfgar, acting quickly, slipped the SLF  
manifesto into his backpack - little realising how incriminating the document  
was!

After some angry talk, Bartholomew demanded that Wulfgar prove that he was not  
the 'Pink Pants Bandit'. Banjax cheerfully pulled down his trousers and declared,  
'Mine are not pink anyway!'

Next, Fredorick stoically did the same and proved likewise. Finally all but Wulfgar  
had exposed themselves. When he did finally reveal a portion of his underwear,  
much to his surprise they were pink! (In actual fact, Banjax had changed their  
colour with his Prestidigitation spell back at the inn)

'Wait!', cried Fredorick in dismay, 'Banjax, can you cast a Detect Magic spell  
on Wulfgar's underwear?'  
Banjax, hardly able to contain his glee at how well his plan was going, dutifully  
cast the spell and declared loudly,  
'I can see that there is definitely magic in his pants!'

The final nail was put in the coffin when the bags were searched and the SLF  
manifesto was revealed.  
It read :

'I Wulfgar swear before the dwarven gods and by my lovely pink pants that all those that stand in our  
way will die! Starting with the infidel of a mayor of Seawall Pass as instructed by my Shorty  
Liberation Front brethren.  
Starting with him, and then dealing blows against all the elders and officials of the town I will  
bring it to it's knees! Only then will the people of the Seawall Pass be ready to accept the SLF  
as their true masters and me as their ruler.  
The rules of the new order will be:  
1. All those over 6ft tall will be chopped off at the knees.  
2. Everyone is to wear lovely pink pants.  
3 All former town elders and officials, as well as their families are to be put to death.  
4. Patting short men on the head for luck is to be punishable by death.  
5. All shelves are to be lowered by three feet.  
6. All horses will be butchered for meat and replaced with small ponies or large dogs.  
7. There will be no wearing of tall hats.  
8. There will be no wearing of shoes with heels, in fact all must go barefoot!  
9. The use of step-ladders is forbidden.  
following words are forbidden : Short, Short arsse, Half-Pint, Daisy cutter, Squirt,  
Little, Small, Shortstop, Pigmy, Dwarf, Midget, Stunty and 'Knee-high to a Grasshopper'.

I do swear, and sign (in BLOOD) - WULFGAR.

'That's it!', shouted Bartholomew, he had had more than enough, 'Arrest them all!'

Hours later, back at the jail, Fredorick and Bartholomew were able to deduce,  
by looking at some of the notes and comparing the hand writing, that Wulfgar had most  
likely been set up. By who though, they had no idea. Some dark and sinister force,  
possibly in league with the evil cleric at the mine?

Bartholomew did not know, but he did know he wanted all the people out of his town,  
so they were all released on the promise that they went back to the mine and sorted  
things out there.

This they did, and they arrived there at 5 o'clock in the evening.  
This time things were better planned and as a consequence, went better. The evil  
cleric did manage to delay things a little with a summoned giant spider and a  
potion of invisibility, but he was soon knocked almost senseless by a blow from  
Bokk and then felled by Fredorick. Finally he was finished off by a late kick between  
the legs by Banjax.

Their mission complete at last, the bold adventurers headed back into town, all  
the while discussing who they thought might be this mysterious nemesis that had  
taken such a dislike to Wulfgar. None suspected, although the dwarf in question  
had noticed the bard often smiling to himself when no one was watching, and he was  
willing to swear on his axe blade that when it had reached the climax of anxiety  
in the fish shed the half-elf was trying to control a fit of the giggles.  
What did that mean though? The fool was clearly insane, or was he just happy to  
see the dwarf so discomforted?

Banjax though was delighted. His plan had gone perfectly, better than he had hoped  
indeed as he was sure he was going to land in jail again.  
He also felt he had developed a taste for such deceptions, and if his friends could  
have only but known what hazardous plots he was hatching in his twisted mind  
on the way back to town that evening they would have fled in terror!


	59. Chapter 59

(G59 - BT 21/08/09)

Meanwhile, at sea :

DAY 106 continued

It was decided to sail the half orc ship and for the Sea Wyvern to tow the 'Pride'.  
I used my skrying pool to look in on Lavinia. She appeared to be rather melancholy as she plucked  
listlessly at the bouquet of orchids I had given her.

DAY 107

We set off very early in the morning and finally arrived in Port Nyranzaru in the evening.  
After paying our bearthing fees we pulled up in the harbour next to the Blue Nixie.

I exchanged a little bit of banter with Leamay, who was on deck, and then looked in on Lady Lavinia.

It took a long while to get everything organised and even halfway ship shape with the Sea Wyvern and  
our two prizes so it was very late by the time I collapsed into my bunk.

DAY 108

I will always remember today as one of the happiest I have had in a long time. Using Nobby as our broker,  
we set about selling all our pirate loot and the two ships. Firstly all the weapons, armour, jewellery and  
other possessions of the pirates were sold, directly from the quay side of the Wyvern. It was almost a  
carnival atmosphere as merchants picked through our stuff and members of our crew claimed items that they  
had taken a fancy too.  
Finally it was all sold and we had a tidy sum of over seven thousand gold coins! We (being me, Shifty,  
Nobby and Mathmoss) decided that there should be three types of share, varying in size dependent on the  
persons role on the ship. So, passengers got a small amount (ten gold each), crew got fifty gold each and  
combatants (that is, people who had helped fight the pirates) got the rest divided equally. That meant  
that we each received nearly seven hundred gold! I think everyone was happy with their share, well nearly  
everyone.

It had occurred to me that Avner might be insulted by being given a mere ten gold when he considers himself  
such a large and vital part of this expedition. When Mathmoss handed it over to him, he immediately took  
exception and worked his anger up to such a high pitch that he dared to strike him.  
As a stunned Mathmoss stepped back. Shifty leapt at the chance to get involved and walloped Avner across  
the back of the head with his cosh!

Well, I helped Avner's servants take him to his cabin and used a cure spell to ease his pain. When he came  
round I offered him some advice, but I don't know if it was taken on board. In essence I warned him that  
there were some very dangerous characters on the Wyvern and he would be wise not to antagonise them.  
Also, I was sure it was not a question of the money, but rather of pride, but if he had wanted to receive  
a combatants share then at the very least he should have appeared on deck with his sword.  
The captain for instance, had only really been in one of the fights, and had drunkenly swayed onto deck  
right at the end of it, but had still received a fighters share. I was trying really hard not to suggest that  
he was a coward, just that this far from home he shouldn't rely totally on his title to gain respect.  
Out at sea, you had to earn it.

In the evening, I gathered together as many people as I could in a nearby tavern to drink away as much of  
our new found wealth as we could!  
It was lots of fun, drinking, eating, dancing. I even managed to get Avner to come along, to see of he  
could be coaxed into integrating with the other passengers and the crew a bit more.

Around nine, I realised Lavinia was not around. I saw her 'boyfriend' with a wench on his knee so I  
assumed they'd fallen out. Still, I took a good bottle of wine to her cabin in hope of coaxing her out.  
She was more in the mood to unburden all her troubles onto me, which I'm afraid to say, I was very far  
away from the mood for. After fifteen minutes of listening to her, I suggested again that we went to the  
tavern and after a bit more persuasion she finally relented.

She joined in with the dancing but I think she still had things on her mind and around midnight I walked  
her back to the Nixie. I attempted to kiss her, perhaps clumsily, and she threw of my aim so that my lips  
landed not on hers as had been my desire, but on her cheek. Somewhat thwarted I bid her good night and  
returned to the party.

From what I had gathered from talking to those who were still on their feet (this small list excluded  
Urol and Lirith who were both dead drunk), Mathmoss was absent because he had gone off with the captain  
(that woman is insatiable!) and Shifty was absent because he was rumping some wench in a room upstairs  
somewhere.

With similar thoughts in my own mind, I looked around the various rooms the party had spread into and  
spent some time dancing and talking to Eriss, but as ever, she is just my friend and nothing more.  
I drifted through to were a couple of the Jade Ravens were hanging out and chatted to Leamay for a while  
and although she seemed to like me a lot I could sense I would get nowhere more than that.

Finally I went back to the main room to see who was left of the die hard partiers. A few of the crew were  
left around, but the only women left were three of the local trollops, a one legged wench and two older  
women. I had a drink with them and even sat the younger one on my knee for a while, but in the end there must  
have been a sensible part of my brain still active somewhere because I went back to the Wyvern alone.

Dawn was just showing over the harbour wall as I went to my bed.

DAY 109

Silvanus have mercy, my head!


	60. Chapter 60

(G60 - KT 28/08/09)

DAY 109 cont

I decided to go a walk to clear my head and to stretch Mr Badgerington's legs. I also gathered up  
Molly and Lavina. We walked around the city walls, enjoying the fresh air and solid land. I talked to  
Lavina for a while, but yet again I made the terrible mistake of calling her Lirith!

What a fool I am! I am utterly ashamed of my stupidity and she had every right to never speak to me  
again. Just as I was about to appologise I noticed Intingi setting snares at some rabbit holes by the wall.  
Some masonry was about to drop on her, so I had to run and push her aside! Two great lumps of stone  
thumped into the ground where she had been a moment before.  
I quickly checked that she was ok and then went and re-joined a very puzzled Lavina.  
I think that little episode may have helped her forget my earlier faux pas and after I had appologised  
profusely and reassured her there was nothing between me and Lirith she relented and by the time  
we returned from our walk we were arm in arm!  
Does that mean its back on again? I have no idea, but I'm not going to push my luck.

Meanwhile Nobby had found a halfling merchant to sell the ships too. He took a shine to her and offered  
a better price for the 'Prow' if she were to kiss him, which she did! But he chanced his luck even further  
for the half orc vessel which Nobby wasn't too keen on. Still we ended up with more gold and a diamond  
which Nobby kept incase she ever need to cast a resurrection spell.  
This time we divided up the gold in a similar fashion, but with a little more going to people that had been  
involved in both fights.

While I was away I also missed a bit of excitement in town. Moss, Shifty and Nobby all witnessed a very  
peculuar event not far from the docks. A group of town guards suddendly went 'insane', most likely as  
a result of a Confusion spell.  
Nobby and Moss watched from a roof top and perhaps would have gotten to the bottom of what was going on  
but unfortunetly, Shifty was involved in the melee and drawing a weapon maimed one of the guards.  
They then all ran back to the Wyvern.

That evening I managed to get the harpsichord tuned, with a little help from Lavina.

DAY 110

Set sail early in the morning and we mostly had a good day of sailing.  
Late in the evening though, the wind dropped down to nothing and the fog came down.

I awoke in the night to hear shouts and screams. Some flotsum had banged against the port side of the  
ship in the night and then something had grabbed Solomon into the sea!  
Moss and Shlump, who were also on watch, began to raise the alarm.


	61. Chapter 61

(G61 - OR 04/09/09)

DAY 110 cont.

Everyone with a weapon now ran up onto deck as fast as they could, which meant that the gangway up  
got very congested. In the dark and confusion of pressing bodies, the creature, a flotsam ooze,  
lashed out and grabbed at people. It got Shlump, but although injured he managed to hold onto the rail.  
It then got Keletch who was dragged over the side and killed.  
Nobby cast a wall of fire along the side of the ships rail and the beast didn't seem to like that  
at all, but it still hung on to the ship.

Everyone was throwing things at it and firing off arrows and crossbow bolts - it was a real barrage  
of missiles! I summoned a flaming sphere but the creature just absorbed it with a smokey burp.  
Nobby also cast one of her slow healing spells that seemed to hit everyone around me, but me. I got  
my lightning spell ready, but had to react quickly when Shlump was injured again.  
I was able to heal him, but I too was grabbed by one of its huge grey oozing tentacles and pinned  
to the deck. It was also extreamly sticky and I could not pull free.

Mr Badgerington flew into a rage and attacked but was also pinned. Eriss stepped forward to use her  
Burning Hands spell and was also attacked.  
With so many attackers trying to throw it off the ship though, eventually the thing slid back into  
the water and took Shlump with it. It nearly had Eriss and me too. I was unconscious by this point,  
battered to near death by its ghastly rubbery limbs.

From what I heard later, Nobby bravely leapt through the flames to rescue Shlump with a powerful  
healing spell and they were returned to the ship.

I came back to consciousness, cradled in Lirith's arms, who had saved me from certain doom. I smiled  
weakly up to her and she seemed overjoyed to see me back in the land of the living. The light of a  
lantern shone behind her, giving her a most angelic look and my heart skipped a beat.

Soon though, Nobby was back and using all her healing magic to get people back on their feet. Shifty  
called me below decks where him and the carpenter were patching up a hole the monster had made. I  
cast a Shape Wood spell to help as Shifty explained he had tried to help me with a healing potion but  
had been unable to get it down me as I was out cold. I wonder if that's true? Or perhaps he was just  
thinking about his own skin as I have the power to repair sinking ships!

Shifty also organised getting a chest onboard, part of the flotsam, but then he skulked off with it  
so I don't know what it contained. Then the bodies of Solomon and Keletch were retrieved and put  
down in the hold.

What a strange and unpleasant creature? I hardly think it is natural, more of an aberration, but  
maybe worthy of further study. Such a shame it killed two of the crew.

~  
I just have time to write a little about my confused love life.  
Firstly, I like Lirith a lot. She is the sort of brazen 'tough cookie' that I like and I suppose  
perhaps she reminds me of Mashai.  
I still feels guilty over Mashai's death and perhaps it's because of this I feel attracted to Lirith?  
Perhaps I want to do the right thing with her as some kind of atonement.

However, things are back on with Lavinia, and she has been on the scene for longer than Lirith.  
For a while, I thought I was falling in love with Lavinia, but well, all that stuff happened and I  
got to see the tetchy, bossy side of her a bit too much. If only she would say what she feels instead  
of hiding either behind innuendo or angry silences. I suppose she has a lot on her mind.

I still think it best that he sees how things go with Lavinia first. If we do somehow, by some  
miracle, become a proper couple, then that's fantastic. If it doesn't happen then maybe Lirith  
will still be around...

.. oh! Don't I sound like such a cad? I sound just like my elder brother Nissa before he married  
Umi and settled down. He seemed to have a different girl in every port.

Also, in all of this heart ache and confusion - I am not getting any! You would think that for  
all the emotional energy this is taking I would at least be getting my end away - but no -  
I've not even kissed a girl since Port Ishal and that was nearly a month ago. Actually so much  
has happened since then that it almost feels like a life time, but what a night that was!  
That was the night me and Lavinia were intertwined in one ship while Raz and Fatima were  
in the other

OK, that's the plan then, get Lavinia drunk like that again so that she lets her hair down  
and forgets her worries long enough to allow for a bit of fun. Hmm, that didn't work in  
Nyranzaru, but the situation did improve I suppose.  
She's so random, I just can't judge her moods and they are so changeable. It's almost as if  
some huge bearded Teutonic god is rolling dice to decide her moods for her!

Actually, I find it rather annoying that when Raz, my close friend, died, instead of getting  
sympathy from Lavinia, I got the blame. She seems to blame me for everything that goes wrong  
on the Wyvern, when it is nothing more than bad luck. Surely it is not my fault if our ship  
is some sort of pirate magnet? I wish she was there for me more. Perhaps I should be there  
for her more though?  
I think I will say that to her next time we talk, 'Listen. We have had a difficult time  
and we have more difficult times ahead. We shouldn't be fighting between each other. Can  
we agree to always be there for each other?'  
Hmm, being on different ships doesn't help though. I'll be glad when we finally reach our  
destination. It feels like our relationship is on hold until then.

~

Not very tired as I was full of healing magic, I joined the others back in the passenger cabin...  
...only to be woken again in under an hour by yet more commotion up on deck.


	62. Chapter 62

(G62 - BG 11/09/09)

DAY 110 cont...

The first thing that happened was that Zalazar was taken over the side of the ship's rail  
by a giant tentacle and the cracking of his spine signaled his grizzly end.

The ship was also being assaulted at the stern by a sea hag that cackled as she fought  
off the blows of Shlump and some of the others. The hag put up a good fight but was soon  
felled by arrows from Meree and others and the blows of Shlump. The captain was totally dazed  
though and was cured later by Nobby.

Meanwhile, the giant octopus that was attacking over the port rail was doing a lot of  
damage to the ship and lashing out at people as the came on to the deck.

Shifty manned the ballista and started to load it. Ducking behind the forward stairs  
I summoned four crocodiles that held the monster off for a while and did it  
some damage but did not last long. Next I cast a Rogue Wave spell that swept it back  
and turned it over.

It then came for the ship again, angrier than ever. Shifty shot it with a ballista  
bolt and other joined the fight, including Mathmoss and Eriss. Moss got a few bolts into  
it and Erris ravaged it with Burning Hands and Ray of Enfeeblement spells.

Eventually, with the stink of burnt calamari in the air it slipped below the waves once  
more.

Nobby healed everyone up and we set about repairing the ship once more. I went to the  
forward rail and hallooed, 'Ahoy the Nixie!' until I got a reply that called back  
'Lavina is dying!'. Immediately I turned into an eagle and followed the voice through  
the mist and landed on our sister ship.

Cascus had used all his magic defending the Nixie from their own attackers and had nothing  
left over for healing, so it was luckily I got there to use my own power to rescue  
Lavina. Once she was brought back from the brink of death I stayed on board for  
the rest of the day.

In the evening the wind blew up again and the mist began to clear.

DAY 111

I decided to set about the reincarnation of Kelech and Solomon (I persuaded Nobby to  
do a 'Speak with the Dead' spell beforehand.). After some discussion with the chaps  
and a bit of meditation for inspiration I decided to turn into an octopus and use  
Shifty's chest (taken from the Flotsam ooze the night before!) to take the two  
thousand gold coins required to be sacrificed down to the sea bed.  
I found a suitable clear spot and using my tentacles set the chest gently down. The  
sand moved and sucked in, then a giant purple worm came out of the sand and gulped up  
the chest before swimming off.

I examined the resultant hole and searching around found five black pearls. Holding them  
in my tentacles I then went over to where the giant octopus' remains lay hoping to find  
the body of Zalazar but unfortunately the sharks had been at it and their was very little  
left.

Surfacing and hailing the Wyvern I climbed back on board and dried myself off. I then  
prepared some salves from four of the black pearls and cast the spell.

Well... lets start with Solomon. He came back as a shield dwarf and he was not too  
put out by the transformation. He even gave me pendant as a thank you later on that day.  
But... Kelech was less than happy with his new form. To beat about the bush no longer  
- he came back as a goblin.  
The poor chap, I feel so sorry for him. I'm sure if he had but known this would be the  
result he would have chosen to stay in what ever heavenly realm he had been inhabiting  
rather than return to the material world as such a universally hated creature.

The end result is that we now have a near suicidal goblin lurking around in the ships  
hold. It was probably just as well I didn't find Zalazar as Silvanus only knows what  
he would have come back as - a bugbear maybe.

I admit I don't always understand the randomness of nature, so it was no great surprise  
that a few people remarked to me today that if anything should ever happen to them on  
this journey - just let them rest in peace, they would rather not take the chance!

I feel awful about Kelech, I was just trying to help but I suppose this is an  
important lesson for a druid - we have great power, but it can not always be controlled.

DAY 112

Good sailing today. We have a slight change to the crew roster, but I have managed to  
remain as a passenger so I got in a little tuition with Molly and a bit more of  
the opera done.

Nobby is hiding from the captain and Moss is up to something sinister while Shifty  
endlessly tinkers with the ballisatas.

DAY 113

In the small hours of the morning, again in the middle watch when Shifty, Kelech  
and Solomon were on deck, we were attacked by another giant octopus!


	63. Chapter 63

(G63 - OR 18/09/09)

DAY 113 cont...

The usual chaos ensued. I sometimes wish we had an effective leader onboard. I have no desire to  
fill that role though and I suppose everyone else feels the same way. As a result our tactics against  
an angry giant octopus seems to be get everyone on the deck and get grabbed until the beast has someone  
in nearly every arm. Then the remainder of the crew, by the simple expedient of the beast having no more  
limbs to attack with, kill the beast!

I was merely on hand to heal those that had been grabbed - who were Moth, Solomon, Lirith and Shlump.  
Shifty had already done the most damage with two well placed crossbow bolts in its eye and it was  
finished off by Eriss and Falah. As it slipped back over the side, Shifty hacked off a couple of its  
tentacles, presumably to bolster the ships food supplies.

Moth had been pinned to the mast and was almost dead by the time the creature was killed and the fall  
would have surely done him in. Luckily I was nearby and was able to catch him. I say catch - what I mean  
is I was there to provide a soft landing!

His half dead body on top of me, I looked over to where Solomon lay and heard his last gasp of life leave  
his body, but I pulled him back from the brink by reaching out from under Moth and using a 'Cure Light  
Wounds' spell. By then Nobby was there to help me with her more powerful healing magic.

The rest of the night was uneventful.

At dawn I arranged a meeting between the Wyverns and the Blue Nixie and we decided to start sailing  
through the night. To make up time and perhaps not get attacked by sea creatures while anchored.

Good sailing today.

DAY 114

We sailed all through the day and all through the night.  
The night shift crew are : Solomon, Rollo, Nobby, Shifty, Eriss, Kelech and Falah.

DAY 115

Sailed all through the night and day again.

~  
As an aside, I have been spending time going over the charts and working with Urol doing our navigational  
calculations and such. We are following the Nixie, but it seems sensible to carry out our own navigation  
just incase the Nixie goes wrong or we loose them in the dark.  
It seems to be going well so far anyway, and Urol is a very clever soul and interesting to talk to once you  
cut through his prattle.

I have to say, he knows more about nature than me, puts me to shame in fact! I spend half our time together  
picking his brains about the local flora and fauna, although he does seem to be fixated on beetles and  
insects. I do not mind such creatures at all, but I must confess to being more drawn to the larger members  
of the animal kingdom.

Urol is happy to swap information with me though, his knowledge of beetles in return for my knowledge of  
Nobby! The ship treats his desire for our erstwhile cleric as a joke and I admit I did, and still do to  
a certain extent. But having talked to him, I can see that his desire is genuine and sweet in some odd  
gnomish way.

I suppose I know Nobby as well as anyone on board the ship, since me, her and Shifty are the Pie Shop  
Three as it were and joint owners of the Wyvern. Still, Nobby is not exactly difficult to get to know,  
its just that I would say we are on slightly different wave lengths. I would go as far to say I get on  
better with Eriss since we seem to share a common bond in some things and I am always teasing her. Eriss  
can be quite crude sometimes too, and by comparison I would say Nobby can be a bit prim.

Nobby also spends all her free time asleep. Don't get me wrong, Nobby is a good friend and ally, but when  
it comes to guessing what would unlock the key to her heart I don't really have much to give Urol in the  
way of advice. Everything I say about her though, he seems to take as a godly decree and stores away every  
fact I reveal about her like a precious gem.

Besides I am hardly the best person to be giving advice on women, but he seems to consider me a bit of  
a lothario since I (apparently) have a lady friend on both ships!

~

DAY 116

Smoke was reported rising from the hills in the morning. Perhaps a forest fire?

Later...

Me and the rest of the night shift were awoken when we reached Fort Greenock. We were meant to be taking on  
supplies here, but it appeared to be in ruins and had been for several months.

I took a flight over the ruins and then reported back to the ship. I had seen a lot of large spiders  
webs in the broken down walls of the fort.

It was decided an away team would be put together consisting of me, Moth, Nobby, Shifty, Eriss and Shlump.  
Once on land, we approached the nearest stone guard tower and Moth and Shifty went on ahead as scouts  
who went on through the tall elephant grass.

They were soon set upon by goblins and their dire rat pets. I took to the air and watched the battle.  
Eriss and Shifty took on a group of the creatures while Moth and Mr B took on another. Nobby took a while  
to reach Moth and join him.  
It was not a long battle and with me providing a couple of lightning bolts from the sky to pick off a runner  
we had then all dispatched in under a minute.

The others went into the tower and reported finding a bit of treasure and while they searched through that  
I flew on over the main fort building to look over the webs. Shifty shouted over to me,  
'Drop rat corpses on the webs! See what comes out!'  
Seeing the sense in this I grabbed up a rat body in my talons and then swooping high over the fort dropped  
it on one of the webs.  
A large spider scuttled out.

I repeated this process a few more times and when my lightning bolts were about to expire I thought  
I may as well use them up. Crack! I electrified one of the spiders. Zap! I got another.  
Some of them fired off webbing at me, but as I was well over a 100ft in the air at that time the  
strands fell well short of their mark.

More creatures began to emerge from the ruins and I swooped down again to wash out a portion of the  
fort with a Rogue Wave.  
I had the satisfaction of seeing a very large spider being washed up against a wall, injured but still  
alive.

Warming to my task, and perhaps a bit rashly, I thought I would bomb the place with summoned small fire  
elementals. This required me going lower though and as I passed quickly down amongst the ruins I was tagged  
by some webbing and pulled closer to the ground.  
I struggled though, with the webbing around my talons and tail, beating my wings frantically. I didn't  
want to land amongst whatever was down there.

The fire elementals had been summoned successfully though and proceeded to seek out the enemy. I saw two  
ettercaps and the very large spider.  
The spider fired off another strand of webbing at me and I responded with a Flaming Sphere. The fire  
elementals seemed to do quite a lot of damage to the ettercaps, but they are not very big, no bigger than  
a gnome, and all but one of the three was soon extinguished.

Luckily though, by the time I had been pulled down to the ground I had summoned three crocodiles and they  
made very short work indeed of the already injured enemy.

Moth came over to see what was going on and seeing the carcasses got me (back in human form) to cut out  
their venom sacs for his poisons. I duly did so and when we had a look around the fort our attention  
was draw to a grating in the floor...


	64. Chapter 64

(G64 - BG 25/09/09 sans Olaf)

Meanwhile back at Seawall Pass...

(day 8 cont.)

The fellows made their way back to the town and were greeted with a heroes welcome. Or rather they were  
once it was explained to the mayor why a dwarf had turned up at his door in the middle of the night  
with a severed orcs head (a dwarf in fact that was suspect of already trying to kill the mayor  
it may be added).

After that was dealt with everyone else went to join the party while Banjax went directly to bed.  
However as the pub was soon filled with revelers he was soon awake again.  
Deciding that while the town were all getting drunk that this was a perfect night for robbery he  
set off to see what he could find.  
His initial illegal entry was done simply by bringing some drinks to a house party and sneaking  
upstairs. Finding nothing of interest he put on one of the dresses he found in the wardrobe and  
left.

A little disappointed with his limited success however he soon turned up again at the mayors house,  
dressed as a brewers assistant and offering the guards a free barrel of beer (spiked with spirits!).

He persevered even past the changing of the guards and once he had drank them into a stupor he  
lurked into the darkness to clear the drink out of him so he would be slightly more compos mentis  
for the robbery ahead.

Unluckily though, the mayor chose that time to return and much to his surprise saw Banjax heaving  
up his guts not far from two unconscious guards. Banjax fled, but was followed to the tavern and  
marched off.

The mayor decided to throw the miscreant in jail pending a trail.

(day 9)

Dana, Bokk, Wulfgar and Fredorick having already been rewarded by the mayor discussed further  
options for adventure and it was suggested that they could go across the marshes to a lighthouse  
which had not been heard of for a while and investigate.

Before leaving Dana and Fredorick looked in on Banjax and the wily bard persuaded the cleric  
to persuade the mayor to let him come along. The bard did have to post 300 gold in bail though  
and accept a 'Mark of Justice'.

So, the happy friends, all together again set off for the lighthouse across the marshes. They  
were unmolested until the made camp.

(day 10)

During the night the camp was attacked by two hungry panthers who mauled to death every the  
mule and two donkeys. The only donkey left at the end was the one belonging to Fredorick.  
The heroes fought them off though, killing one and scaring off the other.

Wulfgar and Bokk went to roll the corpses into the swamp but were chased off by a,  
presumably very lost, alligator.

Despite the loss of the baggage animals everyone felt somewhat better, somewhat more heroic  
on waking up in the morning and with uplifted spirits they continued on their way.

Banjax realised that he had better prove himself a mighty hero at the lighthouse or things  
would not go well for him back at Seawall and resolved to behave himself, for the time  
being at least.


	65. Chapter 65

(G 65 02/10/09 OR)

DAY 116 cont...

The shore party gathered at the ruins to have a snoop about, but we were caught by surprise  
when a black arrow struck me right through the shoulder. I was most dismayed to see the head  
of the thing sticking out from under my ribs. Miraculously though I was still standing and  
managed to call over Nobby to help me.

We took cover in the ruins, and once I was healed up I cast Raptor's Sight on myself and tried  
the old 'hat on a sword trick' to draw the shooters fire.  
I'd spotted movement in the trees south of the ruins, but it was Shifty that managed to draw  
his fire in the end, with the same trick.

Eriss had cast her whisper spell so when Moth spotted the shooter - a gnoll manhunter - he  
gave us the position. He then used his magical invisibility and shot at the foe and was shot  
at in return. Shifty then shot too.

As we advanced forward, I summed two small fire elementals one of which rushed forward to  
engage the gnoll, which was retreating behind some rocks. A large hyena leapt out at it, but  
luckily the elemental not only survived that, but set the beast ablaze!

Next Shlump charged the gnoll and landed a few good blows, but was turned into a pin cushion  
by the hunter (after the battle I counted six arrows in him!). Moth and Shifty shot into the  
melee and did a bit of damage although Shifty did accidentally shoot Mr B.

The gnoll and the hyena could no longer stand our onslaught though and perished under our  
rain of arrows.

As we were picking over the hunters bodies we heard shouts coming from the shore. Something  
was afoot down on the ships! So, Shlump tucked Eris under one arm and Nobby under the other  
and ran for the beach, closely followed by me and Mr B and preceded by Moth and Shifty.


	66. Chapter 66

(G 66 03/10/09 KT)

DAY 116 cont...

In the following battle there was a lot of action I did not witness, but having talked to  
everyone else involved I will set out - as best I can - the sequence of events.

People on the Nixie and the Wyvern spot an incoming pirate vessel coming around a head land at  
an impossibly high speed and raise the alarm.  
Both captains decide to make sail as quickly as possible.  
Moth and Shifty are attacked by lizardmen with spears as they follow the trail to the beach  
but make short work of them. This means I 'leap frog' them though as I run past and fall victim  
to ettercap webs.  
Zan, on the Nixie and Meree on the Wyvern fire the first shots of the sea battle - ballista bolts  
at extreme range, which both hit the enemy ship.  
Next, Skald begins the 'battle of the tops' trading long range arrows with the pirates in the  
rigging and crows nest opposite.  
Back on the beach, Mr B helps me with the ettercaps and the rest of the party arrive. I cut myself  
loose of the webs and run down to the beach where I wade into the water.  
I get one last glimpse of arrows and ballista bolts flying through the closing gap of the ships  
before diving under the waves and turning into a dolphin.  
Acid arrows fired from the deck of the pirate ship strike Tulu and he falls from the rigging  
and dies on the deck of the Wyvern.  
Shlump arrives at the beach and the gnomes dismount from their trusty half-orc steed. With a  
wicked gleam in her eyes Eriss fires off two massive long range fireballs that puts the pirate  
ship into disarray.  
Once Shifty and Moth arrive, Nobby casts waterwalk on everyone present.  
The Nixie is now underway and begins to swing around to bring her ballista's to bare on the pirate  
ship.  
Falah is shot and falls to the deck mortally wounded, but Meree takes a moment to bandage her  
wounds.  
Kelech, manning (goblining?) the rear ballista gets a direct hit on a spell caster on the enemy  
deck and hurling him fifteen feet back pins him to the mast.  
Solomon is hit by a magic missile and falls from the rigging but survives.  
A fireball spell is cast from the pirate ship amongst the Wyverns masts and injures a few people  
and sets some of the ropes and sails ablaze. Wabenga is hit by the blast, falls from the rigging  
and dies.  
By this time I am beside the pirate ship, and although I get battered a bit by its high speed passage  
I manage to cast a Wood Shape spell on the hull and open up a 5ft square hole.  
Rather like a checked horse the ship grinds slowly to a halt so that a ramming that could have sunk  
the Wyvern turns into nothing more than a bump.  
Lirith, in the rigging, has been shooting arrows at the enemy, and is nearly knocked down by an  
exploding ballista bolt.  
Meree is hit by several arrows, but returns a rapid reply of fire.  
Avner, in a fit of panic, leaps over the rear of the Wyvern and hangs dangling from a rope over  
the rudder for the rest of the battle. When we finally retrieved him it appeared he had soiled his  
britches.  
Shifty got off a long shot with his crossbow as he made his way over the waves to the Wyvern and  
killed a sailor with a trident who had leapt onto our deck.  
Lirith continued to shoot from the rigging and kills two more pirates.  
The captain abandons her attempt to get the Wyvern underway and joins the battle with her crossbow.  
Meree continues to pour an incredible torrent of arrows at the decks, slaying several pirates,  
until she is hit by an acid arrow and sorely injured retreats below deck to be healed by Urol.  
Solomon is again hit and falls, but sadly this time he dies.  
I summon a crocodile onto the pirate ship and not long after that, a wolf.  
The Nixie is now baring down on the enemy and proceeds to pour on the fire - ballista bolts and  
magic missiles from Leamay.  
Shlump is the first of us to set foot on the enemy deck, climbing over the side from the water  
but he is brought down by arrows from the few remaining survivors.  
Moth, who had lingered a while on shore to be healed by Nobby now arrives and kills one of the  
enemy casters with a crossbow bolt.  
With slight reservations considering how it went last time I tried, I leap onto the enemy deck  
and on landing turn back into human form and call for the two remaining pirates to surrender.  
They say they are willing to parley so I quickly stabilise Shlump, but the female pirate tries  
to stab me and misses so I return the favour by slashing her across the face with my scimitar.  
Eris, who has just arrived burns the other pirate to a cinder with a Combust spell. He appears  
much more willing to surrender after that. The female leaps over the side never to be seen  
again.  
Myself, Eris and Moth hold the enemy deck! Shifty arrives inexplicably from the deck of the  
Wyvern when the fighting is finally over and virtually pushes us aside so he can begin looting  
the bodies.

Lirith quickly went up onto the crows nest to check on Skald and found him in a pool of blood  
and very very close to death. She managed to bandage him up and yelled for someone to bring  
up Nobby. (Later, talking to him about it, he was sure that somehow he had 'cheated fate'.  
I think he was extremely lucky to have survived for that long considering how much blood  
was in the cross nest so who knows?)

I realise the ship is sinking and go to rescue any prisoners that may be below decks and indeed  
find a half elf and set him free. Eris goes into a cabin and persuades a pirate bard to  
surrender. We find two pirates who are also not dead.

We grab as much as possible before the ship sinks and then get the Wyvern a little more ship  
shape. It is a long night.

DAY 117

My first job for this morning, and not something I was really looking forward too, was to  
turn into a squid and go and retrieve the anchor chains. Those idiots are also calling down  
to me 'Look for treasure!', 'Look for pearls!' as if I am doing nothing more than go into  
town from the pie shop and they want me to bring them back two ounces of tobacco.  
I don't think anyone realises how dangerous it is down there, or how odd and unpleasant it  
is to be spend a morning as such an strange creature.


	67. Chapter 67

(G67 09/10/09 BG - Graham GM)

DAY 117 cont

After that I went over to the Nixie and had a word with Lavinia. I told her that the captain  
and Tare had guessed we'd be here a couple of days before the Wyvern was seaworthy again  
so she said - Why didn't I just move over to the Nixie for a while? Well I jumped at the chance!  
I had my chest, harpsichord, Molly and Mr B taken over later that day.  
It did mean I missed out on all the fun later, but I got to hear about it.

In the morning Urol played several practical jokes on Nobby, including a bucket of water over  
the door, then some hot sweets and when she went to dry herself, a towel full of soot.  
Eventually she went and took a bath and the gnomish courtship was delayed when more serious  
matters took over.

It started with Skald sensing some terrible evil while meditating in the crows nest although  
he did not mention this until later. Next Moss was talking to the pirate captain when one of  
the other captured pirates let out a scream as he woke up from a nightmare.

It wasn't until Meree mentioned a similar bad dream to Moss over lunch that he began to  
get concerned. Shifty decided that the best thing to do was search through my stuff looking  
for books that might help, but Nobby happened to be there and soon put a stop to it.

Skald had noticed an actual connection between the evil presence and Shifty so Moth called  
a meeting in the captains cabin to discuss the matter. It was decided that in the evening  
he would be sent over to the Nixie as a sort of experiment.

Nobby got her second soaking of the day when Moth accidentally tipped her into the sea when  
they came across to the Nixie. I have to admit I was rather short with Moth when he explained  
the situation to me, I was rather busy with Lavinia at that time.

Also today Meree spotted something winged over the ruined fort and Shlump was sent swimming  
under the ship to see if there was anything sinister down there. There wasn't. Moth and Nobby  
also organised a search of the ship but found nothing out of the ordinary.

It's nearly the full moon tonight.

DAY 118

During the night most people were woken onboard the Nixie when there was a loud sinister  
groan.  
The Nixie's were quite keen to get rid of Shifty at that point, but not before Leamay cast  
a Detect Magic spell on him and saw some sort of mystic sigil on his forehead.

At dawn, he'd still not slept at all, so he also saw something flapping around over the ruins.  
When she woke up Nobby cast Remove Curse on Shifty but with no discernable effect.

Anxious to get people who were not directly involved with repairing the ship out from under  
her feet the captain was happy to see Shifty, Nobby, Moth and Lirith take a boat back to  
the shore to have another look around the ruins.

First the searched the ettercap bodies from the previous fight onshore and then  
they looked around and Nobby cast Detect Magic. They then noticed for the first time  
that there were perhaps more statues around the ruins than you might expect from your  
average castle and became deeply suspicious of them. However, when it was seen that they  
were clearly genuine statues of naked women carrying urns and the like any plans to  
pull them down with ropes were abandoned.

Next Shifty climbed up to a high vantage point and took a good look around. He heard a  
word on the breeze. It was 'then'.

Finally they decided to go down one of the holes they had discovered and choosing a likely  
looking one Moth went down first. He came down at one end of a sewer that was now full  
of stagnant rain water. He heard a splash but shouted for the others to come down the  
chimney. Shifty decided then that he would stay above ground and keep watch.

Once the others were down Lirith saw something move in the water and took a shot with her  
bow. It hit something and a large slug like thing with teeth slithered out of the water  
onto the walk way. They now had a fight on their hands as two more carrion crawlers revealed  
themselves and began to lash out with their paralysing tentacles.

Lirith found herself tumbling further and further back into the darkness to avoid her foes  
attacks while Moth fought with his back to the wall. Lashed many times he amazingly was never  
paralysed although he was bitten.

Nobby however was pulled into the water by the tentacles and then under the surface. In  
rather a panic though she managed to cast a Sun Beam spell underwater and was the first to  
slay a crawler, its body literally exploding into bit in a big fountain of dirty water.

Moth leapt over to the other walkway and threw a shuriken, finally killing the one he was  
fighting and then went to drag the soggy gnome from the water. When they turned to help  
Lirith they just had enough time to see her being paralysed and then pulled under the  
murky water.

Making up his mind to help her Moth leapt in and began to poke about with his sword.  
When he saw a part of the monster he managed to slay it and then pull Lirith out  
as she regained use of her faculties.

The battle over, they then found the creatures nest, which had quite a few rotting old  
bones in it as well as some treasure. Nobby gathered up the remains of a gnome into a sack  
for later burial and found a gnomish ring.

There were two passages leading from the sewer, one a rough hewn tunnel and the other a  
natural cave. Choosing the cave, Moth was the first to sneak in and once he had got to  
the entrance to a cellar he overheard the following conversation :

'So what did you do then, Nige?'  
'I et him of course, 'e din't like that much Ted'  
'Oi bet he didn't Nige, wot did his misses do then?'  
'Oh she screamed and shouted, you know what those hooo-mans are like. De ones wif  
the lumps on the front'  
'Wiv the lumps on the front Nige?'  
'Yeh, you know, the lumps, the boobies.'  
'Oh right yeh, the boobies, then wot?'  
'Well I gave her a slap din I? Putting me right off me nosh that was. Worse than  
elves they are.'  
'Oh yeah I hate them. I usally just break their necks first them. Stop em wriggling.'  
'Yeah, Ted. Hardly worth bothering, those elves, if what you is doing is eating em alive.'  
'Yeh'  
'Yeh. Now give me a dwarf or a gnome. Good for eating them although I find dwarves  
a little tough'  
'Well yeh, Nige. Wif gnomes tho you can't go wrong. Everyone likes gnome don't they?'

And so it continued.  
He then snuck back and explained what he heard to the others. Together they concocted an  
elaborate plan to lure out whatever was in there involving a bucket, a glowing shuriken and  
a ten minute wait.  
But the dungeon dwellers were more patient and eventually Moth went and shone his light  
within. He saw a dozen grotesque statues and then decided to shoot at them one by one  
until something happened.  
He fired several arrows but eventually one went 'Ouch!' and then lurked further back into  
the room.

Now Nobby came up and decided to escalate things into action by casting a Wall of Fire  
across the entrance. This certainly got things moving as almost immediately two singed and  
angry gargoyles rushed out.

Battle was joined. Nobby cast spiritual hammer, which was to batter one of the gargoyles  
badly throughout the rest of the fight. Lirith, who's bow had been made magical by Nobby  
a minute ago, got off a couple of shots but was quickly clawed and gored to the ground  
by the two gargoyles.

Moth, realising his weapons were of no use, still managed to protect Nobby long enough  
for her to get off a couple of Flame spells which felled one of their foes. The other  
fought on though until it was hit by the hammer and it ran off back through the wall  
of flame.

Lirith was revived and they waited for the flames to die down and searched the statue  
room. Among the treasure the found a rune carved quarterstaff.

They decided to leave the other tunnel although they had a look down it and detected  
a strong odour of dog. Gathering up the things that they wanted to take back with them  
they climbed back up the chimney (in a sewer? To be honest I think they were climbing  
up and down a latrine!) to find Shifty asleep in a shady nook.

They then rowed back to the ship to divide up their loot. In the evening Meree and  
Shlump were sent back to the beach to light a brazier.


	68. Chapter 68

(G68 16/10/09 OR - Graham GM)

DAY 118 cont...

(Journal note : While I am on the Nixie I will also collect notes from what I hear  
about the goings on onboard the Wyvern. These I hereby present below.)

Mathmos and Urol dissected the carrion crawler heads today as well.

Captain Amelia hunted out everyone that didn't look busy enough for her and said

'Right you scurvy dogs! We want to leave first thing in the morning. We'll have a good  
tide and I don't want to miss it. I'm busy getting the barky shipshape and I can't  
manage everything by meself. I've got Shlump putting up rigging, Nobby's boyfriend  
going over the charts, Avner trying not to pee his pants up in the tops, Kelech  
on sail making, Intingi helping Tare turning the spars.  
Oi still have three jobs and three spare bodies so it works out real nice. The three  
spare bodies being Shifty, Nobby and Mathmoss and the three jobs which I will now  
describe to ye :

1. A complete inventory - we've used up a lot of stuff. I want one of ye's to go  
over all the food, supplies, canvas and wood and tell me what we've got and what  
we've not. Its no use crying that that's Lavina's job. She's not here and you are  
and since that sissy druid has gone do you really think she wants to be here  
counting the ships biscuits when she could be bumping anchor chains with him?

2. The crew roster - One of ye's sit down with a bit of paper and draw up a  
day and a night crew. Ye know the rules, seven on each. A captain on each.  
Make sure that them's that are on the crew know it too.

3. The prisoners - One of ye's better get 'em pirates out of the hold one way  
or the other. Hang 'em, maroon 'em, bully 'em into the crew. I don't care, but  
at the moment they are eating our food and drinking our grog and that's all  
they are doing!

Get to it. We sail at dawn!'

Nobby went to talk to the prisoners while Mathmoss and Shifty palmed their jobs  
onto Avner and Devilia respectively and spent their time going through the loot  
and making plans.

Nobby had quite a long chat with Captain 'Crispy' Nicholas and came to an agreement  
whereby he and the other pirates would work as crew in return for their lives  
and possibly some loot.

In the evening, a funeral was held for Solomon, Wabenga and Tulu which I attended  
as well as Meree, Shlump, Moss, Lirith and Nobby who did the service.  
I noticed Moss and Lirith talking together.

During that time Shifty got some sleep, or tried to, the scream that he let out  
when he woke from a nightmare carried clear across the water to the beach!

DAY 119

First thing in the morning Shlump was sent, with suitable magic spells on him,  
down to the wreck of the 'Sea Bitch' to retrieve some treasure chests that Crispy  
had told Nobby about in their negotiations.

During that time Shifty went over to the Nixie once more to talk to me and Monen.  
I like Monen a lot, he is very bookish and dislikes violence and we have spent a lot  
of time talking.  
Anyway, he managed to identify the mark on Shifty's head as a 'Death Mark of the Fey'  
although by the time Shifty got back to the Wyvern he had garbled it to a 'Death  
Mark of Faith' and with that he thoroughly confused all the spell casters onboard!

In the evening, Moss and Shifty were skulking at the front of the ship, most likely  
taking an unsanctioned break, when they spied a corpse bobbing in the water up ahead.  
Shifty called to Crispy who was at the rudder, then with a hook and rope, grappled it  
onto the deck.

Shifty found a rope attached to the body, but when he saw that the body was well  
preserved, almost like a mummy, he panicked and kicked it over the side again.  
As it went past the stern though, Crispy scooped it up once more.

Shifty pulled on the rope and reeled in a large wooden chest. The corpses pockets  
were searched and revealed a letter and a key. The letter read,

'Dearest brother,

How I am wracked by this infernal chest! After our last correspondence I have decided to  
send my servant with the wretched thing for you to deal with.  
This puzzle chest of fathers will be the undoing of this family I am sure, we have spent  
our entire fortune after all trying to get it open, so far without success.

As you know, there are five key holes to the chest. They key will fit any of them, but  
only one is the correct hole. Turning the key in the key hole will open the chest and  
reveal whatever it was that father had decided to hide within. The wrong hole however will  
not only destroy the contents of the box, but also do something extremely nasty to the  
unwitting key turner!

As I mentioned in the last letter I sent father left clues as to which key hole to put the  
key in around the house and estate before he died and here within I enclose what I have  
found.

The holes are labelled with the following numbers 10, 53, 97, 37 and 45.

The clues I have so far collected are :

1. The number of Henry's wives  
2. The number of pennies in a shilling  
3. The number of rings in a Wagnerian cycle  
4. The number of webs built by Bruce's spider.  
5. The number of corners on a brick.

But just because I have only found five clues does not necessarily mean I have found them  
all. Five clues though, and five key holes? Perhaps that is a match?

I thought I had it one night and resolved to turn the key and although I had it in a hole  
(I will not mention which one) my courage faltered and I gave up.

Perhaps you will have more courage or more means than I, dear brother. As for me I wash  
my hands of the damned thing it has brought me nothing but misery.  
My only hope is that you are able to open it and restore our families fortunes.

Good luck,

Your loving brother

Nathaniel'

As they poured over this mysterious message, there was a low, subsea 'Boooom...' and they  
whole sea shuddered like a bowl of water tapped on its side. We heard this on the Nixie  
as well but did not know what to make of it.  
Panic ensued on the Wyvern however and Crispy managed to convince some of the more gullible  
crew members that the Kraken was awake and that the best way to appease it was to throw  
gold into the sea!  
Moth, Shifty, Nobby and some of the others grudgingly threw a few handfuls of coppers into  
the water.

The kraken seemingly appeased, they then spent the rest of the night puzzling out the riddle  
in the letter and after a very long time plucked up the courage to turn the key in the  
hole marked '37'.

This turned out to be the correct one and the much relieved crew retrieved the treasure  
within. Someone also figured out that the puzzle chest itself was worth something.

DAY 120

First thing in the morning Nobby cast a detect evil spell on Shifty. He was about as  
evil as she expected, she did not detect anything else.

He was cackling and laughing all the time though as he has done several times before  
and this went on all day apparently much to the general annoyance of everyone else.

Again at dusk, several members of the crew noticed something strange happening on  
a nearby atoll.  
A man with black and white skin stumbled out of the tree line with a spear in his  
chest and collapsed onto the beach.

Moth, Shlump and Lirith decided to take one of the row boats out to take a look.  
As Shlump approached the man, he said with his last breath,  
'The booty! It's all in the temple, but watch out for the...arrrrhrhhhhhggggggggg!'  
Although still alive he died as soon as Shlump pulled the spear from his body.

They then went inland a little and found a chest in a ruined temple, but whatever  
had happened hadn't left much treasure so they filled it up with coconuts and fruit  
before returning to the ship.

We heard Amelia cursing at them all the way over in the Nixie as she saw Moth  
and Shlump mucking about on the beach, hurling coconuts at each other!

DAY 121

Falah had a terrible nightmare through the night and woke everyone with her screaming.

In the morning Moth and Nobby persuaded Skald to meditate again and when he did  
he saw a terrible visage and instantly leapt up out of his trance.  
He was badly shaken and much weakened and it was a long time before he would speak  
of anything at all.

While this was going on, Shifty had came across to the Nixie to ask me about  
this mark on his forehead. Myself and Monen corrected his mistake about the name  
and although we did not know how he could get rid of it, we assured him that  
there surely must be some means of removing it.

If the bugger hadn't shot me in the leg with a ballista three weeks ago I'd  
almost be feeling sorry for him about now!


	69. Chapter 69

(G69 23/10/09 KT - Graham GM)

DAY 121 cont...

When Mathmoss and Lirith awoke to start their shift they discovered they were both  
very sick, most likely a malady picked up in the sewers of Fort Greenock.  
Nobby was able to cure only one of them, so it was Mathmoss on the toss of a coin.

Shlump volunteered to stay on shift to replace her, and also, rather uncharacteristically  
went about dividing up the loot from the Fort and the pirate fight.

That night, the ghost was active again and sung a song that everyone on board could  
hear :

Inside Out and Outside In,  
Fickle doubt and Wicked Sin,

Drift ever deep, Swirling into the gloom,  
Forget about sleep, in this tormented doom,

Find a dark cave, to call your bed,  
Find a black wave, to rest your head,

Feed a shark, with your heart,  
Feed a clam, with your ham,

Feed the eels, with your heels,  
Feed the whales, with your nails

Feed the fish, with a human dish,  
Revenge is sweet, when you're a flounder's treat,

A creature of ink, and needle prick,  
Qualled to think, and did the trick,

Skulking dark skin, put the knife in,  
With 'narry a shout, turned me inside out,

Now shunned by land, and comforted by sea,  
I'll seek the hand, that undid me,

Lightning's son, has been undone  
Unbuttoned and broken, under the ocean,

I'm not linger, with my final foe,  
I'll snap his fingers and break his toes!

I'll sup on his blood, use his skull for a cup!  
His tears will flood, as his bone marrow I sup!

You'll rue that day, you did me in proper,  
As my slave you'll stay - In Davy Jones locker!

After this, total silence and now that everyone was awake there was much speculation  
on what to do. Shlump and Lirith were warming to the idea of chopping Shifty's head off!  
Avner was keen just to dump him over the side. The only people to speak up for him  
was Feres and Eriss.  
Shifty himself remained silent, almost as if he was resigned to his fate.

DAY 122

Shlump had decided to keep an eye on Shifty today, but the dark skinned fellow is  
near impossible to find when he doesn't want to be, even on a small ship.

Lirith was back on the crew, cured of her illness by Nobby.

Shifty turned up for his night shift on the crew though and Shlump and Nobby  
took the opportunity to talk to him although they got little more than  
'It's not my fault' and 'Leave me alone'.

Today Avner also went around the rest of the passengers and crew, laying on the  
charm and making sure everyone knew his feelings in regards to Shifty.

Crispy, ever on the look out for an opening, thought that being apposed to  
Shifty might make him look good and misjudging the captain sidled over to her  
and slapped her on the behind!  
He received a punch on the nose for that and a stream of abuse.

Crispy was happy though, he could feel that the ship was close to mutiny - he  
had seen it enough times already - even though he was further down in popularity  
than poor Shifty.

That night there was a full blown manifestation of the ghost and she did a procession  
of the ship from stern to prow.  
Crispy was on deck and despite being horrified by her sudden appearance bravely attacked.  
Nobby then cast spiritual hammer but she was then frightened into panic by the ghosts  
dreadful moan.

Shlump attacked but his weapons did no good and Skald seeing the same, went to wake  
the others.  
By the time Mathmoss arrived, barging past Shifty on the stairs, the ghost had gone  
through the wall of the fore store room. Mathmoss opened the door and just in time to  
see the ghost moving on through the fore wall.

After the ghosts departure there was yet another hour or so of panicked speculation  
and comment. Crispy took the opportunity to lay the charm on Nobby, but she was not  
at all impressed.

DAY 123

Even though Nobby had been keeping the water barrels well supplied it was decided to  
join the Nixie in the estuary of the River Taft to take on fresh river water.

It was still morning though, and the procedure had only just begun when bubbling and  
hissing was heard from ahead of the Wyvern.

In the next few moment a seven headed hydra emerged and headed towards the Wyvern!  
It moved towards the ship and attacked the prow, hitting Shlump and Hank. The alarm  
fully sounded now, those below decks began to hurry up the gangways.

The Nixie was close enough to provide support and began to hit the creature with  
magic missiles and crossbow bolts. I took to the air.


	70. Chapter 70

(G70 30/10/09 BG - Graham GM)

DAY 123 cont...

The fight did not last long though, by the time I was striking down at it with  
my lightning magic I counted over twenty people fighting from the decks!  
With one last fireball from Eriss the creature was dispatched back to the depths,  
although Shlump, Skald, Lirith and Mathmoss were all badly injured.

After this, we continued taking on water and then set sail again.

That night Shlump and Lirith found an odd looking stain in the hold that looked  
like a symbol of Umberlee. There was much speculation as to its connection to the  
ghost.

DAY 124

Hot, a moderate wind from the north west.

I heard that today Avner went around trying to gain allies on the crew and can  
now count Falah and Skald with him in his opposition to Shifty.

Also, Nobby has been tugging on Urol's beard!

DAY 125

Hot, a moderate wind from the north west.

During the night Nobby was spooked by the ghost that told her,  
'Once I've dealt with him, I'm coming after you!'

DAY 126

Hot, a moderate wind from the north west.

Around noon Urol announced to the captain that he reckoned there was a storm  
brewing and that both ships should seek shelter.

He pointed out on the charts an excellent place to anchor known as 'Stormwrack  
Cove' but that it was still a good distance away and we may not make it before  
the storm it.

It was decided to risk it though and because of the combined skill of the captains  
and the crews we made the cove just before the gale storm hit in the evening.

DAY 127

Gale storm.

The weather is lashing around outside the cove, but inside it is quite pleasant  
when it is not raining.

Meree did a bit of fishing and Shlump took a small party ashore to gather in some  
supplies of wood and food.

DAY 128

Gale Storm.

Crispy decided to take a swim around the underside of the Wyvern to look for  
clues as to the ghosts appearances although he did not find anything more.

While he was climbing back onboard though he heard a distant boom and then looking  
into the twilight gloom he saw a red glow get smaller and disappear.

He alerted the crew and together with Shlump, Moth, Eris and Lirith they went to  
investigate.

When they got there they most peculiar sight. On a clear patch of beach were  
fifteen large mounds, about knee height, with rocks on top. The rocks were about  
a foot in diameter.  
They were laid out in a four by four grid and what would have been the  
sixteenth mound was now nothing more than a smoking crater almost four feet deep  
and five feet wide.  
There was a shovel on the sand nearby and scattered around the area were bits of what  
might once have been a man.  
Looking around they see a leg in a bush, an arm halfway up a tree and small bits of  
red giblets strewn everywhere.  
As they looked cautiously down on this grizzly tableaux, a single piece of  
paper wafted slowly down from the sky to land at their feet.

It read:

Avast ye lubber!

The tresure will do me no good wher Im going, but i ai'n't gunna make it easy  
fer ye!  
Ye want the booty of the 'Sea Slag' ye'd better get yer thinking cap on!

On the island I have made 16 mounds with a rock on top. Under all but one of  
the rocks is nice little bomb full of nails or something similair.  
BUT Under one be the treasure!

I advise ye Dig carefully unless ye want to end up in bits.

So can ye discover the sixteen numbers that match me clues?

I'll tell ye this for free :

All the numbers are whole numbers.

No two numbers are the same and no number has a value less than 1.

Here bee the clues,

1. A1=either B2 plus A2 or B2 minus C2.  
2. A2=either C2 divided by B3 or D4 divided by B3.  
3. A3=D3 plus A4.  
4. A4=either C3 minus C2 or C3 plus C2.  
5. B1=either A1 minus A2 or A1 minus D1.  
6. B2=D1 plus C2.  
7. B3=a third of C2.  
8. B4=either A3 minus C4 or A3 plus C4.  
9. C1=A4 divided by A2.  
10. C2=either 11 or 12.  
11. C3=B1 plus C4.  
12. C4=a third of A1.  
13. D1=A2 times D4.  
14. D2=a third of C4.  
15. D3=either C1 plus D2 or C1 minus D2.  
16. D4=either B3 minus C2 or B3 plus C2.

When ye have all the numbers, add em up.  
Just be careful how you DIVIDE the tresure!

Your old enemy,

Captain Hokjer 'Mad Bomber' Harrish

''

It took a small while, but between then Crispy and Eriss solved the Mad Bomber's  
puzzle and with great trepidation Shlump dug up what they had decided was the  
correct mound.

Lo and behold they dug up a treasure chest! On the way back to the ship though,  
they decided to keep its contents souly to themselves.

DAY 129

Gale storm

Shlump and Urol spent some time polishing and repairing the old armour.  
Nobby continued to manufacture a sextant.

DAY 130

Gale storm

DAY 131

The Gale storm finally blew itself out and we set sail again. It was a hot day  
again so Nobby cast Endure Elements on the crew.

I was a little upset to see how much destruction the Wyvern's had done to such  
a wonderful natural cove as they tore about it looking for food and wood.  
The Nixie, with two druids onboard, was much better behaved.  
Still, we left it behind and I'm sure it won't be long before it was grown over  
again.

I erected a small shire in a hidden spot shortly before we left.

I noticed Crispy making an offering to the gods just as we embarked, by throwing  
some gold into the sea.

DAY 132

Hot. Moderate wind from the North East.

DAY 133

Hot. Moderate wind from the North East.

Around mid day we arrived in Renkrue!

Initially the Wyvern's were somewhat puzzled by an explosion over the ship that  
showered them in water, but when a port authority canoe arrived to greet them they  
happily sailed into the harbour.

Renkrue is a lovely place, the unusual architecture and brightly clothed and friendly  
natives make it feel like an earthly paradise.

The first thing the Wyverns did on hitting the shore was go to the tavern ( nothing more  
than an area sheltered with sails) and start drinking and chatting with the natives.

Mathmoss, however, seemed to have other business to attend to and skulked off.

Crispy and Nobby learned many things from the happy locals. Firstly that someone called  
Willy Reach was commonly thought of as mad and that he was responsible for the shells  
that were fired over the jungle and sea.  
Secondly, there was much talk of a recent expedition made to a place known as the  
'Lost Temple of the Ancients' of which there was a single survivor.  
They also heard from a man that I forget the name of, but whom I also talked to and  
whom I refer to in my own mind at least as 'the breathless traveller'  
This is what he said:

'Chakra Bankuu arrived from the east. The gate where the slaughterhouse  
is. He was stopped by the Azure city watch. Then the Sunrise watch arrived.  
Then Aniphastus Nowlern's private guard turned up!  
There was a stand off but after thousands of his supporters turned up they  
had no option but to let him into the city or it would have been a blood bath!  
He then arrives at the Temple of Fharlanghn and says 'I am no longer a traveller  
but let me enter brothers!'  
Again it looked like it would turn nasty, but they let him in!  
Then all the high priests decide that now would be a really good time to go  
on a very long pilgrimage.  
Now the rest is just rumour and speculation my friends but they say that two  
cleric of the church of Fharlanghn have been dispatched from the north to  
reclaim the temple, a duo called The Yagger Brothers.  
Also, all the other temples are getting very nervous indeed, but all the  
other districts are treating this as a purely Merchant District problem  
and have set up check points on all the bridges!  
Anywn Arabani is apparently incandescent with rage but seems unable to do  
anything about it. I guess she just has to hold her breath and wait like  
everyone else until this Yagger gang turn up.

They also heard that a ship called 'Fortune's Child' was expected and was overdue and a  
little about the 'Pearl Current' to the south where some fishermen had spotted what they  
took to be the sails of pirate ships.

Later, Crispy was the first to go up onto one of the promontories to talk to Willy Reach,  
a gnomish artificer, who had constructed a massive device for firing shells of water into  
the sky.

Crispy was none the better for talking to the gnome as it was all rather scientific but  
learned at least that the device was known as an 'Orgone Accumulator' or a 'Cloud Buster'.

Apparently the gnome had been having trouble with animal attacks and some of the guards  
had been injured. When a reward of five thousand gold was offered to cease the attacks  
Crispy's eyes lit up.

He gathered some of the others, which included Nobby, Eriss and a pair of Kossuthian  
clerics they had been drinking and playing cards with.

Willy Reach, mistaking these people for hardened adventurers rather than just a collection  
of random people that Crispy had rounded up in the pub, explained his problem and  
offered the reward again.

Nobby took a long time trying to understand the principles of the accumulator and could  
not fully decide if Willy was mad or a genius or perhaps both.

In the end they all then went back to the tavern and joined everyone else in a  
rollicking good party.

Crispy even hit it off with a local girl called Made and I later heard from Tavey that  
he treated her in a very gentlemanly fashion that night!

DAY 134

In the morning Crispy came and asked me to go take a look with my tracking skills around  
the Accumulator.  
I also had a word with Willy Reach who seemed a nice enough little fellow although I  
would say he is somewhat obsessed with what he is working on.

I saw some week old animal tracks, but only around the area of the promontory. There were  
none on the beach or the grass north of the test site.

The accumulator, or more correctly, the cloud buster, is a most strange device. It is  
bigger than a ballista and has more metal parts. It is on a turn table so he can move  
it around in a circle and it can also be angled up into the sky. He even has a little  
seat that he can sit on as it trundles around. The barrel of the thing is about eight  
feet long and have a bore of about three inches. The shells it fire are three inches  
wide and nearly a foot long. As far as I can tell he is filling them with some kind of  
special water.

How it works I have no idea, but I saw him fire it when I was there and the shell  
must have easily gone four hundred feet in the air before it exploded!

I must ask Nobby to explain to me what it is exactly that he is doing as I'm sure  
she'll understand this contraption.


	71. Chapter 71

(G71 06/11/09 OR - Graham GM)

DAY 134 cont..

Also today, Shlump and Nobby went to talk to Darsh Tuskhunter, the hadozee merchant  
who deals with the villages sea trade. They wisely brought him a bunch of bananas  
so he was more than happy to trade the Wyverns loot for supplies.

Everything else they wanted that was harder to get he said would take 'a couple of days'.

After this Crispy found a hidden shrine to Umberlee (under the pier) and offered some  
gold that would be swept away by the next high tide.

He then located an adept called Wayan the Wise, who was as deaf as a post  
but was willing to help with the haunting of the Wyvern. After some discussion and  
investigation he said he could not help directly, but that he did remember an old story  
about a situation similar to this. He also remembered that the people in question  
got rid of the ghost by a method other than appeasal. 'There is more than one way to  
skin a cat', he said sagely.  
Nobby very kindly cured Wayan of his deafness, which made him very happy.

Crispy. Verric (the priest of Kossuth who has joined the crew), his side-kick Parrie,  
and Nobby took another wander up to see Willy Reach and for a while were concerned about  
the contents of a mystery shed that bore the sign 'Danger - Nuts!'.

Nobby was sent down to fetch me but she was distracted by lunch so everyone else came  
down. So after lunch I joined them on the hill and offered my tracking skills again.  
I pointed out that the animal tracks did not in fact come from the shed. With Mr B's help  
we found some wolf tracks on the beach that lead to the jungle.

Crispy, Verric and Nobby then found a man called Made the Hunter and asked him about the  
tracks. He told them of a 'witch' that lived in the jungle called Mellophane and her wicked  
familiar, a huge wolf called the 'Child Snatcher'. Apparently these being had been in the  
jungle north of the village since his father's time and they were blamed for everything from  
missing children to crop failures. He also said that she lived in a glade that was once  
a beautiful place inhabited by friendly jungle spirits but that she had corrupted it with  
her wickedness.

Today, it was also observed that Eris has been deep in conversation with a cleric called  
Olander Spume. They have also dragged Lirith, Skald, Meree, Fala and almost everyone else  
into the conversation and have been sat in the tavern all day. I have surmised that he  
is planning another expedition to the 'Lost Temple of the Ancient' and is steadily poaching  
the Wyvern's crew for said purpose!  
He had to flee this temple when everyone else in his band were either killed or captured  
by its denizens. He is now determined to go back, but needs powerful allies to do so.

There was another party in the tavern that night and Crispy walked Made (his girlfriend,  
not the hunter!) home. He met her parents, her father is a port authority, and her older  
brother, Wayan, who revealed that he had once seen Mellophane from a distance and that  
he thought she had been very beautiful in an evil and scary sort of way.

Nobby spent all of the night with her Sea Wyvern friends while Crispy was with Made.  
When he returned to the tavern and as Verric stood holding Parries hair away from her face  
as she was sick on the quay side (she had drank too much!) they were all treated to a most  
unusual sight.

There was a ghostly moan from the Wyvern and then from his hiding place a most startled  
Shifty leapt up and ran down the gang plank. He then ran along the pier onto the quay  
and then into the town. The ghost was observed to follow the fleeing rogue, but only  
as far as the quay where she halted, then wailed and cursed for a moment before turning  
and whisping back into the sea.  
'Did I just see a ghost?', groaned Parrie as she looked up from her suffering.

That night Crispy was also pleased to see young Tavey walking around in a very splendid  
pair of silver buckled shoes, purchased with the money that the pirate captain had given  
him that morning.

DAY 135

So, the team set off into the jungle, lead by Made the Hunter and consisting of Crispy,  
Nobby, Verric, Eris, Skald, Kelech, Meree and Shlump.

It was hot and humid and although they were all soaked in sweat they bore up well under the  
heat, perhaps sheltered a little by the jungle canopy.  
After about three hours, Made stopped and informed the group that he had detected goblins  
up ahead.

It was agreed that he would go up with Kelech and negotiate their progress forward.  
After some time Made and Kelech came back, and some goblins looked carefully out of the  
undergrowth. The goblins revealed that they were just returning from worshiping their new  
goddess - none other than Mellophane the Witch.  
After some more careful discussion they wondered if the group would be interested in buying  
some of their wood carvings.  
As it turned out, everyone did! The goblins sent back to their village to bring up more of  
their stock and sold carved charms and statuettes to most of the group.

After that, they continued on their way and Made informed them they were very close to the  
Witches territory and that he would go no further. Kelech decided to stay with Made and the  
others went on ahead.

They then found a fissure in a cliff face which they squeezed through into a vine choked  
glade. It was very damp and full of sickly looking plants that hung with rubbery looking  
yellow creepers that wrapped themselves around everything.

As they crossed the glade, suddenly two crocodiles appeared from nowhere and attacked!  
Shlump killed one and Eriss incinerate a nearby bush trying to get the other. A rather  
startled female elf like being leapt away from the flames. Skald got a look at her, but was  
instantly blinded. A worried Crispy tickled her ribs with his cold iron dagger, but then Nobby  
let rip with a very powerful Sound Lance spell and rather smugly put a massive whole  
in the woman.

Crispy looted the body and they sent Skald back to be with Made and Kelech. Nobby identified  
the creature as a nymph, but once that had been somehow corrupted by whatever evil was now  
in this area.

There was a passageway hacked out of the undergrowth on the other side of the glade, so with  
great trepidation they continued forward.


	72. Chapter 72

(G72 20/11/09 KT - GF(GM), AP, ON)

DAY 136 cont...

Cautiously they advanced to a T-junction and chose the left hand pathway that led to a rumbling  
waterfall. They noticed that the waterfall water was pure, but the pool itself was black.  
After a quick search, Veddic threw a stone into the pool which made an Otyugh erupt out of  
the water, a strange tentacled creature with a huge gapping maw of teeth.  
Shlump was on hand though, to beat it back down, and it was soon dispatched by him and the  
others.

It was decided that a search of the pool was not sensible at this time although Veddic did  
detect a magical aura beneath its murky waters. There being no obvious exits from this area  
they returned to the junction and followed the other path to where it split once more at the  
base of a cliff. There was also a cave entrance in the rocky, vine clogged wall.

Shlump followed the path to the left and the others followed him. The trail changed from a simple  
animal track to a crudely paved path. From here he could see that it turned into steps and  
steeply climbed the side of the cliff.  
Veddic's attention was drawn to a large mound of leaves on the steps about half way up and as  
an experiment he fired an arrow into it. The mound turned to out to be of the Shambling variety  
and it rolled down the steps to attack Shlump!

Meanwhile, Crispy had unwisely ventured into the cave by himself, and when he came rushing out  
again, Meree and Veddic saw that he was covered in snakes! He had been bitten several times  
and was in a very bad way, but together they managed to kill all the serpents and Crispy went  
crawling to Nobby to get healed before he died of poisoning.

At the steps Shlump was about to deal the finishing blow to the Shambling Mound when a bolt of  
magic struck it dead from behind him. Eriss then gave him a wink and asked what the hold up was!

After a brief moment to collect themselves all together they decided to go up the steps.  
Near a bend at the top though, Nobby slipped and fell, and Veddic, trying to save her, went over  
too. They were injured badly on the rocks below, but cushioned slightly by the undergrowth.

With a rope this time, they all managed to get to the top of the cliff and carefully, Shlump,  
Veddic and Eriss advanced into the druid's glade while the others waited crouched on the steps.

They saw an undergrowth clogged glade with an ancient hardwood tree in the middle with a  
ramshackle tree house on it. As they stepped into the clearing they were suddenly hit by a  
Flame Strike spell that sent them all jumping for cover.  
It was seen to have originated from an eagle hovering about two hundred feet above the glade.  
Nobby and Eriss returned fire making the creature gain height to recover.  
Battle was truly joined when the other Nymph came rushing from behind the big tree and blinded  
Veddic with her unnatural beauty.  
Then 'Child Snatcher' the druids fearsome wolf animal companion rushed into the fight and took  
a big bite out of Eriss.  
Eriss did manage to kill the wolf, with the help of Crispy. Meree fired her arrows up at the eagle  
but at such a great range they all fell short.  
For a moment it looked like the eagle might flee, but it then pinpointed the its target, someone  
who had already hit it with two fireballs - Eriss. A lightning bolt hit the gnome, laying her  
out cold and on her back.  
What happened next was remarkable though, Nobby's slow healing magic revived Eriss just long  
enough for her to squint up into the sky and shoot off one last fireball before she collapsed  
back into unconsciousness.  
The eagle was incinerated and fell to the jungle floor, then turned back into its true form,  
the beautiful half-elven form of the evil druidess 'Mellophane'

Shlump wasn't done though. The nymph, having run out of spells and seeing her mistress dead, decided  
to make a run for it and dove straight into the dense undergrowth. The half-orc gave chase and  
managed to pin her to the ground and then with the help of the others managed to bind her limbs  
together with cord, then gag and hood her.

Their enemies all defeated, the fellows decided to search the tree hut and surrounding areas and  
pulled together a not inconsiderable amount of treasure. They even sent Shlump into the waterfall  
pool to retreive a magic wand from it, and Crispy risked getting something nasty by searching  
through a midden where he found many coins.

Since Skald and Veddic were blind and Crispy was still weak from his escapade with the snakes it  
was decided to spend the night in the nymph glade before returning to Renkrue.

Shlump had talked to the nymph, and found out her name was Rampleskin, but was not sure if she  
would behave herself once they left. She could not remember at time before her corruption and  
appeared to know no other existence.

(From Rollo's personal journal)  
Things have been going wonderfully well for me and Lavinia lately. So well in fact that I think  
she is dropping hints about marriage! I could be reading her wrong, but just a few of the things  
she has said.. well. Perhaps I am wrong, I mean, out here? Surely she has more pressing and more  
immediate concerns. I am not sure if I am ready for that sort of thing either!

We'd spent all morning with Darsh Tuskhunter, the friendly hadozee that trades with all the ships  
that come into port, and had finaly sorted out the resupply of the Nixie, so we treated ourselves  
with a trip to the beach!

We were swimming and sun bathing when the familiar cloaked figure of Shifty came down for a chat.  
Lavinia got that look on her face, like she's smelling something nasty, when he's around, but she  
did let him speak.  
He didn't give his reasons, but he said he wanted to come over to the Nixie. He assured us that  
the Death Mark of Fey was gone and the ghost too.  
I asked him how this could be and he said that he had brought a scroll of Break Enchantment from  
Darsh with his share of the treasure and had got Olander Spume (Eriss's old friend) to read it.  
Caught rather by surprise we then agreed to let him transfer ship, but I've a feeling that if he  
steps out of line then Lavinia will punt him straight back to the Nixie!

In other news, this evening we dined with the Chief and his wife! The chief, a local called  
Ixawhani (maybe if your royalty you don't use the regular naming convention?) and a lady from the  
Sword Coast called Welliminia Such.

They were both very pleasant and I talked a great deal with Lady Such. She was very interested to  
hear about everyone, but especially Shifty and Crispy. I did not really want to admit to keeping  
such coarse company but saw no reason to lie to her about anything.

DAY 136

The jungle fellows arrived back in Renkrue around noon and went straight to the tavern, bearing  
the heads of their defeated foes!  
They were given a heroes welcome and soon Chief Ixawhani arrived and declared that their would  
be a big celebration in the new park tonight to give thanks to the foreigners for riding the  
jungle of such a terrible menace. Lady Such came to thank them too.

They spent the rest of the day, pretty much, in the tavern, telling and retelling the story of  
the battle at the waterfall glade to the stunned locals.

During this time Urol came to Nobby and told her of a very strange visitor who had come to the  
Wyvern yesterday evening.  
Urol said ,'He looked like a local, but his skin was maybe a bit darker than normal for around  
here, and I noticed that he had a lot of dirt under his fingernails. He hailed the ship and  
when I called back he announced,

''I am a mystic seer!

I felt the presence of an evil fungi. It has sent a Mark to somebody on board!  
Someone who's soul is weak! He will sink the ship! Most likely it will be a person with  
booze problems or somebody cocky!  
Also people who normally don't live on the surface are in a big danger to get the  
curse too!

I didn't know what to make of any of that, but I wanted to talk to him some more. But he said  
he had an appointment elsewhere and went off!  
It was a most strange day, Nobby my dear, as an hour before that, Lady Such, you may know her,  
she is the wife of the Chief and Mr Reach's patron, came down to the ship and talked to Davilia  
and then to me. She was asking all sorts of questions, but mainly about Shifty if you can imagine  
that!'

Nobby didn't know what to make of any of that, but when Crispy heard of this, and met the  
enigmatic lady for himself he became very suspicious of her, especially since she seemed to have  
taken to him so much!

He asked Nobby to cast detect magic on her, and they found a magical aura on her finger and  
another around her neck.  
In conversation with her Crispy discovered to her dismay that Willy Reach had promised rather  
more of a reward than he or herself were able to give and that this had triggered a rather angry  
exchange between her and the gnome.


	73. Chapter 73

(G73 28/11/09 BG - GF(GM), AP, ON)

DAY 136 cont...

Nobby and Shlump didn't waste any time in the afternoon though and went straight to the  
shop of Darsh 'Dirty Dave' Tuskhunter. Here they divided up the Sea Wyvern's booty and decided  
what to sell and what to keep.

The spent nearly two hours with Darsh and at the end Nobby noticed that he was hiding something  
so she talked to him privately.  
He revealed to her that only that morning, someone had been trying to sell the Wyvern to him!  
When asked who it was, he revealed that it had been the same man that had been in the shop  
the day before buying the Break Enchantment scroll.  
Since Eriss had been with Shifty that day when he had purchased the scroll it didn't take  
much detective work from Nobby to put all the clues together.  
Darsh continued 'Since Rollo and Lady Lavinia had already been in to my shop yesterday and  
the Nixie and the Wyvern were the only two ships in harbour right now, I chatted to them for  
a while and when I assumed both ships belonged to Lavinia, the druid corrected me and said  
that your ship was joint owned by him, yourself Miss Nobwinkle and a gent by the name of  
Shifty.  
So imagine my surprise when someone came in this morning trying to sell it.  
He presented some documents to me, but to be honest the ink looked fresh on them and I was  
not convinced. Then the conversation went something like this :  
'These are the legal papers to the Sea Wyvern down in the harbour. I will sell this ship  
to you for two thousand gold.' he said.  
'Oh right. Let's see.', says I looking them over.  
Seeing them as forgeries I say, 'Well, I'm sorry, but I don't buy ships at any price.'  
'For twelve hundred gold?' says he?  
'Well ok then;, says I 'Lets have a look at it!'  
'No!', he cries. 'Take it now, or I'll burn it and sail away with my other one. I cannot  
go back to it as it holds too many bad memories.'  
Well, I was utterly flabbergasted at that and told him to get out! He then swore and left.  
Now I'm telling you this in confidence my dear! You promise no harm will come to my shop  
or to the village over this?'

Nobby promised and thanked Darsh for his information and wondered where she could find the  
nefarious rogue? She found me though, and I asked if Darsh had maybe been mistaken  
and Shifty was only trying to sell his share? But Darsh had been very clear, Nobby thought,  
Shifty had been trying to sell the whole ship!  
I then asked for directions to the corrupted glade as I wished to fly out there and  
take a look at it for myself.

Yesterday evening, the merchant ship 'Fortune's Child' had arrived in port and Crispy  
and Veddic talked to the locals about it. The captain was a Sasserine man called Hayder  
Kaysho and his second in command was the wizard Shelly Drakesbane. They then talked to  
the captain about trade and among other things he let Veddic know that he had a set of  
magical full plate which he could let go at a cheap price (since it was off a dead elf  
and was a bit 'leafy' in design).

A party was being organised in the new park, drink and food were being taken there by  
the happy locals and tents and shades erected. There was also a pit roast that filled  
the area with the smell of succulent cooking pork.

People gathered to eat and talk, and one of the topics of conversation for the fellows  
was who was staying and who was going. Eventually it seemed that Olander and Eriss had  
poached Meree, Falah, Kelech and Skald from the Sea Wyverns crew. Eriss was very  
apologetic to Nobby and promised to sent some people to the ship in the morning to  
replace those lost.

Avner also sought Nobby out and said to her,  
'Listen. You are the only one on the Wyvern that I even remotely trust  
since that druid went to be with Lavinia. I need help finding Father  
Feres! He's stolen all my gold and ran off with it, the little sneak!'  
Nobby asked how this could be and he replied,  
'I trusted Feres to make a few arrangements for me while we were here  
and gave him access to my funds. He's taken three hundred gold.'  
Nobby was sure she could imagine what sort of 'arrangements' they were but said she  
would see what she could do!

As the evening wore on, Veddic noticed Parrie hanging around with some of the teenage  
locals, wearing make-up, drinking and smoking!  
He decided to teach her a lesson and persuaded Shlump to go and 'come on to her'. This  
Shlump dully did by using the only method of seduction a half-orc knows. Grabbing her  
and getting his parts out!  
Parrie screamed in terror and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, but appeared  
half and hour later as a sobbing heap before Nobby.  
She didn't get quite as much sympathy from the gnome as she'd hoped though and eventually  
sulked off somewhere else. Nobby did have words with Shlump and Veddic however.

A few hours later Willy Reach arrived and sought out Lady Such and they immediately  
began to have a blazing row. Veddic and Crispy arrived to hear the tail end of it and  
in time to trade a few insults with the angry gnome before he stormed off.  
The argument had been about him making promises on her behalf over the payment and  
how she could not afford to pay it. She had also threatened to cut off all funding  
to his Orgone Accumulator project which had made him incandescent with rage.  
Shlump wisely followed him to the tavern though, where he saw Willy appear to hire  
a number of thugs.

Just as he was turning to go back and warn the others he met Veddic coming the other  
direction taking a drunk local girl back to his room so he could have his wicked way  
with her!  
(As a personal aside I must say that I am utterly astounded that the priest treats women  
so poorly, while Crispy ,the pirate, has been treating Made so well! It's almost as if  
they have reversed roles!)

Shlump did warn the others though, and then waited outside the park gates to see  
what happened next. An hour or so passed and midnight rolled past.  
His patience was rewarded though because eventually Willy Reach and six thugs arrived  
coming through the area of newly and partially constructed houses.

Shlump was then dismayed to hear clanking and rumbling coming up the street and then as  
Willy shouted 'Get them Nuts!', a huge metal construct lumbered into view.  
Shlump shouted to warn the people in the park and battle was joined!

It started with Willy throwing one of his smokepowder grenades at the half orc that  
exploded at his feet sending nails and metal shavings everywhere. That and the sight  
of the advancing construct sent Shlump running around the side of one of the new houses.

Veddic had followed the attackers, startled from his slumber by the passing of the  
construct, and when spotted was shot at by a couple of the thugs. Nobby went to the  
gate with Eris and shouted at Willy to stop what he was doing and prepared her magic.

Crispy jumped the park wall and skulked around the side of one of the empty buildings  
but was stabbed in the back by a young roguish lass with a sabre. He turned to shoot  
her with his crossbow, but seeing the fear on her face, knocked her out with a punch  
on the chin instead.

Meanwhile Shlump had gone full around a house and attacked Willy from behind, knocking  
the gnome senseless with the pommel of his sword, but not before the gnome had hurled  
another bomb at Nobby and Eriss.

Nobby tried a Sonic Lance spell on the construct, but like Eris's magic before her, this  
had no effect on the thing. Eris attacked one of the thugs instead and killed on of  
them with a Combust spell.

Veddic had chased off the two thugs that had attacked him and joined in at the main  
fight, just in time to see the construct pick up the limp body of Willy and lumber  
away from the park. Eris cast a grease spell on the ground that slowed it right down  
and Veddic attacked it with his chain.

Eris then remembered she had just been given a wand of Acid Arrow and began to use  
it on the construct, showering it in bursts of acid that seemed to work away at its  
metal armour and making stinking clouds of vapour rise from it. Some also splashed  
onto Willy's skin but he was still too badly injured to notice.

More Acid Arrow's followed, and more blows from Veddic's chain and when the thing  
struggled free from the grease it only managed a few steps before it was cast again  
at its feet and it fell over. It crushed its gnome master under its weight and that  
combined with the acid that was washing all over it meant that Willy had finally met  
his end.

Next the injured and battered construct flailed around on the ground for a moment  
before suddenly going still. It seemed like anything might happen, but when it started  
to emit a high pitched whine that grew higher in pitch everyone nearby ran for it.  
Half a minute later the thing exploded, taking out the sides of several of the  
nearby buildings. The victorious allies picked themselves up and dusted themselves  
down before cautiously going to peer into all that was left of Willy and his  
construct - nothing more than a smoking crater.


	74. Chapter 74

(G74 04/12/09 BG - GF(GM), AP, ON)

DAY 137

Forth day in Renkrue.

At about two in the morning Nobby went down to the docks to cast Detect Magic and  
Detect Evil to hunt for signs of the ghost, but found nothing.

Here is a brief timeline of what happened today:

Forenoon Watch : Four bells

Everyone had a late breakfast. Amelia started getting the ship ready although she was very  
much dismayed to hear from Nobby that they would probably not set sail today.

Shlump and Davilia checked the supplies, the Shlump went off to take to Dave and the captain  
of the Fortune's Child to buy supplies and peruse the magic items.

Crispy sent Tavey off to gather supplies and over the course of the day the lad arranged the  
following:  
- 100kg of twisted metal from the explosion.  
- 200kg of metal objects in Willy's sheds  
- 2t of wood to be delivered tomorrow  
- 1t of seeds / grain  
- Lady Such will donate 1000gp of 'supplies'  
(4t of supplies to be delivered tomorrow or the next day)  
- 12 chickens  
- 5 goats

Forenoon Watch : Six bells

I came over and talked to Nobby. Nobby cast Locate Object but did not find Feres.  
Then on Nobby's instructions I sought out Shifty and cast Detect Magic on him. The Deathmark  
did indeed seem to have gone.

Crispy went looking for Feres and spoke to a farmer on the edge of town who had seen the gnome  
leaving to the east. The farmer also informed him that their wasn't another village that way  
for another thirty miles and that the only other settlement in that direction was a fortified  
wayhouse about fifteen miles away.

Forenoon Watch : Eight bells

Eris brought along some new crew people to see Nobby and Captain Amelia. They were:

Hycter 'Jellylegs' Pantronus  
A male human in his twenties. Had been sailing for a few years.  
Was left behind by his last ship when he got drunk and fell asleep  
in a pig trough.

Wayan the Sailor  
A man in his forties, who had retired from a life on the sea, but now  
for whatever reason wanted to sail again.

Anzie Oblong  
A slight human female. No sea training, but is looking for a job.

Hasyayoga  
This human male monk arrived over land a couple of days ago.  
He is a simple wanderer.

Drasko Stonepepper  
Drasko is a dark skinned half-elf from some island west of Chult. He is  
an excellent sailor, but has an abrasive personality.  
Has served with Amelia before - they despise each other!

Noon Watch : Four Bells

Nobby cast Produce Flame on the mark to no effect, then met up with Shlump at the Fortune's Child.

Noon Watch : Five Bells

Nobby went off to talk to Wayan and Lady Such.

Noon Watch : Six Bells

Nobby did a drawing of the Orgone Accumulator and then burned it in a Gondish ritual.

First Dog Watch : Two Bells

Asked by Nobby I went to talk to Lady Such and reported back. I also said my farewells  
to the good lady at this point as Lavinia wanted the Nixie to sail within the hour.

First Dog Watch : Four Bells

Nobby had a chat with the new crew members. At this point also, Veddic came to me with an  
idea for the mark on the ship. First he had me cast 'Control Water' to create a dry area on  
the side of the vessel, and then 'Wood Shape' to cut out the bit of hull that held the mark.  
Then when that was done he cast 'Make Whole' on the hull section and melded it back together  
although this did leave what I can only describe as a scar.  
Tare Ulungu also said that he thought it had been weakened. Still it held water when I released  
the Control spell.

I then told Lavinia that the Wyvern did not plan to sail today, so she decided to sail then  
and there as she was in one of her 'moods'. She also said to me,  
'I'm not going with that haunted rogue on the ship without all those Sea Wyvern clerics within  
easy reach. Go tell him to get off.'  
I wasn't that happy about it since we'd already said he could join the Nixie, but then on  
the other hand, Shifty is no friend of mine. In the end he went peaceably enough and his  
last words to me were to ask if I wanted to buy his share of the Wyvern.  
I didn't though.

So, we sailed on Four Bells and left the Wyvern in the harbour.

That evening, Shifty turned up on the Wyvern, briefly, and a very concerned Veddic went through  
the entire crew asking about their motivations for going to Farshore and what they though about  
the fact the ship was haunted.  
I have made a note of what each person said here:

Amelia was drunk, but she said 'I'll see this job through to the end even if it  
kills me, which it probably will - *HIC*!'

Urol said 'I'm sure Nobby will take care of the ghost - she's so great! And I can't  
wait to get back to Farshore!'

Lirith said 'Yeah, I'm not sure why I'm still here. Nobby persuaded me I guess.'

Hank and Gerek just shrugged 'We've got nothing better to do. The ghost only seems  
to want Shifty. Once its got him it will probably bugger off.'

Jellylegs was drunk and out cold.

He found Hasyayoga laughing to himself, he said 'I go where the wind blows. As for  
ghosts? I never believed in them. I think I would like to see one though to see  
if they are really real!'

Shlump shrugged, 'I like dis ship. It's good karma for me here. Besides this Farshore  
looks like an interesting place. Now you're here, you'll get rid of the ghost right?  
I thought that's why Nobby hired you!'

Wayan the Sailor said 'Ghost? What ghost?! I hate ghosts! Really? What  
here? Er... perhaps I'll be going then!'  
Despite looking for him the next day Veddic and Crispy could not find Wayan!

Anzie Oblong said 'I want a job. As for ghosts, I don't believe in them.'

Drasko Stonepepper said 'Leave me alone priestman. Can't you see I'm busy?'

Rissole 'Riz' said 'Bugger off and leave me alone'

Avner Meravanchi said 'You are here to get rid of the ghost? Splendid!'

Tavey Nesk said 'I work on this ship sir, even with the ghost it feels like home.  
I'm sure she's not so bad anyway, just likes to spook people.'

Tare Ulungu said 'Hand me that hammer will you sir. I don't like the look of that  
patch you put on there to be honest but I'll keep an eye on it. As for the ghost?  
I thought that's why you were here sir?'

Devilia Syba said 'A pox on this ship and a pox on the lot of them. A pox on Shifty  
and a pox on the ghost! Once we get to Farshore I'll be glad never to see the lot  
of them ever again!'

Joylin Horn just grunted and walked off.

Banaby Chisk and Quenge Aspe said 'We go where the boss goes and do what 'e says.'

Intingi Maengwe smiled and said 'I'm off to Farshore to make me fortune guv'ner! As  
for the ghost, it only wants Shifty. She's spooked a few people but done no real  
harm so far.'

Parrie said 'Leave me alone you old half-orc rapist inciter!'

First Watch : Four Bells

Most strange behaviour from Shifty! He actively sought out Veddic - a man previous to now that  
he had never met! - and invited him to dinner at the tavern.  
I don't know exactly what was said between the two, but they drew up a legal document then and  
there and had two people from the tavern witness it. This document transferred Shifty's share  
of the Wyvern to Veddic!

Veddic seemed happy to receive this, but we can only guess at Shifty's motivations as that was  
the last anyone ever saw of him. After that he wasn't seen by anyone else.

My theory is that the Deathmark and the ghost drove Shifty insane. He was already clearly a  
'gnome short of a regatta' (as the Captain would say) in my opinion and on the brink of  
madness anyway. The ghost was the final straw for him. I suspect he may have believed getting  
rid of any connection to the Sea Wyvern would also rid him of the spirit. Who knows? Why else  
would he give away something that in theory could be valued at over 3000gp to a complete  
stranger?

DAY 138

In the morning Amelia confronted Nobby about sailing times and the gnome managed to stave off  
an argument with the belligerent captain.

Veddic also announced to those that cared that he was now a third owner of the Wyvern!

Getting news that the Fortune's Child was to sail at four bells that morning, Shlump, Nobby  
and Crispy rushed down their to do some last minute trading.

Shortly before they left as well, the Captain of the Fortune's Child warned Crispy to watch  
out for pirates in the Pearl Current.

The fellows then decide to spent the afternoon looking for the 'Mystic Seer'. They split up  
and searched the village and out-lying farms reasoning that this seer might be a farmer as he  
had dirty fingernails.

This took all them up to four bells on the afternoon watch and although Nobby helped a sick  
child on distant farm and was also intrigued my a magic gate they were none the wiser as to  
who this Seer was.

Meeting up again for a late lunch they then decide to go talk to Lady Such once more and then  
after being carefully diplomatic with her for some time she revealed what she knew about this  
seer.  
I had been none other than her gardener! Hired by Shifty as some sort of prank to play on the  
Wyvern! Why? Who knows? Just part of his madness or perhaps he was trying to divert attention  
away from him and onto someone else on the ship?

In any event, this was what Lady Such said, 'When he came to me, he at first wanted me to  
do it! But of course a Lady of my standing - it was preposterous! But he was most insistent  
and a little bit scary. I suppose I could have just have the guards throw him out but I must  
admit I was a little curious too. So, Nyoman my gardener had been in a play I put on last year  
and this Shifty of yours seemed to think this was enough acting experience.  
I eavesdropped on the entire conversation they had in the garden of course and when he left  
I told Nyoman to go down there in one of the theatrical costumes I own and do it. But first  
I went and talked to a gnome on your ship, Urol I think it was. It's all rather confusing  
but if he's vanished now, as you say, then I don't mind admitting my little part in this most  
strange ruse!'

After that, Veddic and Nobby spent the rest of the day with Wayan, visiting the sick and injured.

Crispy went to chat up Riz.

Finally they all met up in the pub for one last night of revelry and bid farewell to the Wyvern  
crew that were leaving ; Eriss, Meree, Falah, Kelech and Skald.

Nobby spent the night in the ruined tower, to try and etch its location in her memory for  
future use.

DAY 139

Berry the hadozee lady that had been involved in the fight against Willy Reach and another  
man known as 'Sweaty Pete' arrived looking for work today and were taken onto the crew.

Then at eight bells on the morning watch the Sea Wyvern finally set sail after spending  
seven nights at Renkrue, much to the Captain's joy.

Nobby also used a Sending spell to send a message to the leader of the 'Gnomish Guild of  
Marvelous Metalworkers' in regards to the Orgone Accumulator.

Crispy set Tavey to fishing.

DAY 140

Warm. Moderate wind from the North East.

Today Nobby sent me a 'Sending' message. Asking about the weather ahead. I replied saying  
the weather had been fine, but to watch out for pirates in the Pearl Current.  
We had encountered them ourselves a few days ago but had managed to evade them.

DAY 141

Warm. Moderate wind from the North East.

The Sea Wyvern was well into the area of the Pearl Current when in the hazy morning light  
of the morning watch Joylin saw six sails to the west!

The Wyvern wisely decided to flee and the chase was on.

Initially the Wyvern drew away from the pirates, ahead of them by about five kilometres.  
By noon though, the nightshift crew was beginning to tire, Drasko and Riz in particular.

By the end of the First Dog Watch, in the evening, a single pirate vessel had got as close  
as three hundred metres! Riz, Nobby and Drasko were spent, after working for nearly twenty  
four hours solid, but were replaced by day crewmembers Hank, Gerek and Lirith.

Just as the pirate caravel was getting within range of firing its weapons, night begin to  
fall and the Wyvern prepared their tactics for evading the pirates.

They changed course in the dark, and Nobby played a trick with the stern lamps and a  
'Dancing Lights' spell to try and misdirect them. They also ordered complete silence.

There was a moon, but it wasn't full, being only just gibbous. Still, what they did  
was enough as the pirates seemed to loose them in the dark.  
Happy and relieved they sailed on in the darkness, using those crewmembers that hadn't  
been exhausted during the chase.

DAY 142

Warm. Light wind from the North East.

In the morning they carefully scanned the horizon, but saw no sails.

They were still in the Pearl Current though and this meant that their wasn't much rest  
for anyone as skilful seamanship was needed to keep the caravel on course.

Amelia was in such a good mood at how well they had evaded the pirates that she even let  
Crispy say a few complimentary words to her.

Nobby took the opportunity to do a little bit of metal working.

DAY 143

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

Shlump kept an eye on the weather today.

The Sea Wyvern successfully found her way out of the Pearl Current.

DAY 144

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

By now the original day/night crew roster was restored after being all over the place  
due to the pirate chase.

DAY 145

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

Nobby continued to cast her Create Water spells to keep the barrels topped up.

DAY 146

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

Shlump and Davilia checked the supplies for spoiling. Everything seemed ok.

DAY 147

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

Urol and Tavey continued to look after the chickens and goats. They kept the ship  
supplied with eggs and milk.

Shlump did some fishing.

DAY 148

Warm. Light wind from the south west. Rain.

The Wyvern arrived at the island of Ruja, an uninhabited island surrounded by  
thousand feet high cliffs and crowned with a tangle of thick jungle.


	75. Chapter 75

(G75 15/01/10 OR - GF(GM), AP, ON, SS)

DAY 148 cont..

The Wyvern continued down the west coast of the island until in the afternoon  
Urol, with tremendous excitement noticed a sea cave at the base of the islands  
imposing cliffs.  
From the cave were issuing dozens of strange red feathered puffins.

The captain agreed to stop for a short while, on the condition that some were  
brought back to eat.

So, Crispy, Nobby, Veddic, Riz, Shlump and Urol set off in the jolly boat to investigate  
the caves.

Once they boat was inside they could see that this was a large cavern with a large  
ledge along one side where the birds nested. As the others climbed up a scree slope  
Veddic bagged a few puffins with his chain and tossed them into the boat.

When Urol discovered a side tunnel and impressed upon the others to investigate it  
they all went into it. Next Urol saw something glinting in a cleft in the rock and  
had Shlump lift him up to it.

What it was that he had seen remained a mystery though, as moving the stones within  
it triggered a cave in. Although they wisely began to run immediately, a ton of rocks  
and sand suddenly wanted to share the same space as them.

When Crispy and Veddic came to their senses they lit the lantern and saw Nobby's feet  
sticking out of a pile of rocks. They dragged her out and dusted her down and then  
assessed the situation.  
The cave in had sealed them into a small chamber, which had been made by a large slab  
of rock as it had crashed down into the fissure from above.  
Nobby thought she could hear Urol's voice shouting from one side of the sealed off  
tunnel, but when the others discovered a lava tube that lead down into another fissure  
eventually they all went down there and followed it.

The tunnel lead on slowly upwards for about a kilometre and by around the start of the  
second Dog Watch, it had opened up into a cavern they could not judge the size of.  
They heard shrieking up ahead so they decided to follow the left hand side of the  
cavern wall round.

After about half an hour they encountered a few curious giant ant scouts, but managed  
to make their way past them by Veddic throwing a few dead puffins as peace offerings.

Further in and they encountered something more deadly. More giant insects, wasps this  
time. At first it was just a couple, and then a third and a forth, but the sound of  
buzzing and scent of blood brought more and more to the fight.  
Veddic managed to kill them quite efficiently with his chain, swooping it around his  
head to bring them down. Crispy lost his crossbow in the fight, but managed to injure  
a few and dispatch one. Nobby was able to fend them off with a fire spell and after they  
had killed nearly a dozen, the other wasps became busy fighting over the corpses giving our  
spelunking heroes a chance to make a run for it.

They had to pause to check the venom that had been injected into them by the wasps though.  
Crispy in particular had been stung four times and was in a very bad way. After the incident  
with the snakes the unfortunate ex-pirate captain was earning a reputation as being a  
poison magnet!

By the First Watch they had made their way around the cavern long enough to spot a way  
out! Although it was one hundred metres above them, they could see the stars through  
the rent in the cave roof.

They could also see a small waterfall turning into vapour by the time it hit the  
cavern floor, making everything around them wet with warm water. There was also a huge  
mass of tangled vines hanging down one side and anchored to the cave wall by thousands of  
roots. It descended about fifty metres. The roots and vines looked climbable, but  
the cliff wall was sheer and slick with water and would be very hard going.  
Also in this area of the cave were several large stalagmites, the largest of which was  
well over fifty metres tall and with trunks of up to ten metres across. There were a  
few collapsed stalagmites lying on the rocky cavern floor as well at the remains of  
a number of trees that have fallen down from the rift above.

The searched around the area below the fissure and by the waterfall. The found many bones,  
including massive bird skulls. Crispy found the skeletal remains of a small lizardman as  
well as a rusty scimitar and a darkwood shield.

They settled down for the night it a hopefully safe area of the cavern and made camp.  
Around about four bells, they were treated to an amazing, although rather slow moving  
sight. Hundreds of giant snails, in a slimy procession, made their way down to the waterfall  
to drink, a most eerie sight in the silence of the gloomy star light.


	76. Chapter 76

(G76 22/01/10 KT - GF(GM), AP, ON, SS)

DAY 149

No so early in the morning, the fellows used three 'Air Walk' spells to walk casually out  
of the caverns via the rift. As the climbed further up into the clear morning air they were  
greeted with the most scenic of panoramas.

They were in the bowl of a deep round valley, that was perhaps three miles across. It was filled  
with mist shrouded jungle except for the centre which held a small plain and a watering hole.  
They gauged that to get back to the Wyvern they would have to cross the valley and set straight  
off across the tree tops.

However, the sharper eyes of the group noticed that they had attracted the attention of what  
appeared to be some very very large birds and Crispy was the first to take cover beneath the  
jungle canopy. The others followed and in the humid and gloomy area between the upper and lower  
levels of the forest they continued until they reached the clearing.

It was still before noon, but the journey had made them all thirsty, so Nobby summoned some  
water and they considered their next move. The Air Walk spells were about to wear out so they  
found a good spot high up in a large tree to rest.

Their plan to spend the rest of the day and night in the tree so that the clerics could replenish  
their magical energies was cut short when a few hours later they whole area was covered in massed  
clouds of hungry locusts.

These annoying insects proved very dangerous as they bit and clawed their way up inside armour  
and most any kind of protection. Veddic had very limited success with his chain, even when it  
was enchanted with flame magic but Nobby had more luck, with a Burning Hands spell. It did have the  
unlucky side affect of setting fire to the tree though and feeling rather powerless to help after he  
had killed off a few locusts with his pot of Alchemist's Fire and in a lot of stinging pain,  
Crispy was the first to start climbing down.

Veddic followed shortly and Nobby set the whole tree on fire as a parting gift to the locusts  
with a Wall of Fire spell. She was also the first to fall, but luckily she had an Updraft spell  
in mind and just before she crashed to the ground she was gently lifted back up into the air  
before floating to the jungle floor. Veddic also fell but used the same technique to save  
himself. Crispy was the only one not to act like a yo-yo in the group and made his own way  
down.

They made their way around the edge of the clearing to the left and saw that the watering  
hole in the middle had narrow sand banks on either side that were hedged in by jagged rocks  
and cliff sides. All around the watering hole were gangs of long legged terror birds, waiting  
for wildebeest and gazelle to make a mad dash to the waters edge to drink.

They could see herds of wildebeest, keeping to the jungle edge to shelter from the giant birds  
that hunted them from the sky, some of which were hundreds of beasts in size.  
As the fellows made their way towards one of these herds they could see that the forest fire  
Nobby had started behind them had spread to cover a fair amount of the jungle and was filling  
the valley with smoke.


	77. Chapter 77

(G77 05/02/10 KT - GF(GM), AP, ON, SS)

DAY 149 cont..

The plan to stampede the wildebeest herd into the gangs of terror birds went well initially.  
Flapping their arms and yelling the two men flanked the gnome as she used her dancing lights  
spell to cause further confusion.

Once the herd was underway though the clouds of dust mingled with the smoke to make an impenetrable  
fug and as they made their way through the narrow passage between the rocks and the watering hole  
a terror bird ran into them and snatched Nobby up in its huge beak!

The others tried to help and give chase, but Nobby was lucky in that her arms were not pinned and she  
could cast a Sonic Lance spell that injured the bird so badly it dropped her an ran off. Poor Nobby did  
land in a patch of brambles Veddic had summoned though and scratched herself quiet badly.

Not even pausing to dust herself off she joined the others running across the grassland to the relative  
safety of the jungle.

They then spent the rest of the day slogging up the side of the valley onto the ridge between the valley  
itself and the coast. The were slightly disturbed to see bones, skulls, feathers and bits of skin tied  
in little bundles from sticks and tree branches although they were at a loss as to what these could  
mean.  
It became a little clearer though when Veddic spotted a lizard man type creature trying to hide from  
them in the jungle. When Veddic pointed at it, it yelped and scuttled off into the undergrowth.

Later they saw another one, more openly this time, as it stepped forward to talk to them and find  
out what they were doing on what it considered to by its part of the island.

After some careful negotiation and trade they gained passage to the coast and the ophidian, for such  
was his race, named Wingwash even guided them to it.

As evening turned into night, the reached the coast and could see the Wyvern, a welcome sight, anchored  
not far away. They decided to spend the night here and Air Walk down in the morning but had to barter again  
with the ophidians to be allowed to linger on their land.

DAY 150

In the small hours of the morning another ophidian, with an arm that had been injured a few years ago, called  
Past-tense arrived at their camp, drawn by the rumour of clerics being there.  
Crispy told him to wait until the said cleric rested and talked to the creature through what was left of the  
night.  
Veddic and Nobby were a little puzzled at first as to how to heal an arm that was rather mangled, but from an  
injury received long ago, but after careful examination and consideration they decided to re-break the limb  
in three places and then use magic to re-heal it.  
This did work, although the ophidian howled in pain at each strike and even bit Veddic on the hand.  
He later apologised and warned the human that he may turn into an ophidian himself due to the strange mystical  
properties associated with the bite of an ophidian!

Concerned, but with much to do, they said farewell to the two ophidians and walked with casual aplomb down to  
the waiting Wyvern.

They set off again on their journey south.

Later that day, secretly, Nobby was amazed when Urol presented her with a valuable looking uncut diamond.  
It was what he had found when he triggered the cave in!

DAY 151

Warm. Moderate wind from the South West.

Crispy presented Riz with a large snail shell.

DAY 152

Warm. Moderate wind from the South West.

It appears the Crispy and Riz are now in a relationship of sorts.

Veddic tries to clandestinely cure Jellylegs of his alcoholism with initial but not lasting  
success.

Urol pointed out to the rest of the ship that they were passing through a section of the sea that had recently  
seen a great storm. He judged this by the amount of debris floating on the waters surface.

DAY 153

Warm. Light wind from the South East.

Rumours of yet another love affair on the ship are heard as Urol is spotted kissing Nobby in the  
stern storeroom!

DAY 154

Warm. Light wind from the South East. Rain.

DAY 155

Warm. Light wind from the South East. Rain.

DAY 156

Warm. Very light wind from the South East.


	78. Chapter 78

(G78 12/02/10 OR - GF, AP(GM), ON, SS, CH)1

And there, dear reader, I must leave the Wyvern and her adventures for the time being and once more  
go back to Seawall Pass.  
At some point I may well get back to the Blue Nixie and tell you about my very (more?) interesting  
adventures while on board, but for the time being I'm afraid you must content yourselves with the somewhat  
more prosaic dealings of the 'Bent Goblin Gang' or 'King Banjax and his Entourage' if you prefer.

So, to begin were I left off,

(day 11)

On their way though the swamp, the happy band chanced upon a lizard woman called Shikash. She shared lunch  
with them and told of what she knew of the lighthouse.  
It seemed pirates had attacked the real lighthouse and put it out of commission. Not only that, but they  
had deviously erected a decoy lighthouse about a third of a mile inland to the purpose of luring unsuspecting  
ships onto the reefs.

They decided to head to the real lighthouse first and with Dana, Bok and Shikash to the front, Banjax, Wulfgar and  
Fredorrick followed.

As they approached, they saw two pirates guarding the lighthouse. Throwing caution to the wind Shikash attacked  
and killed one with a javelin. The other, taken off guard, was also killed in the resulting fight.

Cautiously they searched the lighthouse, but found not much more than death and destruction. Fredorrick arranged  
the burial of the lighthouse's family. Banjax meanwhile, had found a telescope in one of the rooms and moved  
it into another so he could spy on the fake lighthouse that was about half a mile away.

He saw a total of seven figures, two of which were female and one of whom was a dwarf. He saw also that there  
were several tents, a central cooking area with a big stew pot boiling on the fire and the fake lighthouse  
itself which was made from strong scaffolding that towered near sixty feet tall.

He relayed this information to the others and Wulfgar suggested poisoning the stew, and Fredorrick agreed  
this was a jolly good idea, and should be done just prior to an attack.

Banjax, sensing an opportunity to redeem himself in the groups eyes perhaps, volunteered for the task. As the  
poison (a mixture of all the most unpleasant things that they could find - human waste and corpse juice) was  
prepared the nefarious bard stripped one of the pirates and wore it as a disguise.

As twilight turned into night, he wandered nonchalantly into the camp and without helped himself to a bowl of  
stew. There were others nearby, but in the gloom they did not notice him as he poured the gunk into the pot  
and covered the foulness with a 'Prestidigitation' spell.

As he wandered off again he also took the time to say, 'Stew's good tonight' to the pirates who, fooled by  
the spell, greedily tucked in.

Needless to say, within not much more than an hour, they were either doubled up in pain or voiding themselves  
in the sand dunes and it was then that the heroes attack.

The fight was short and brutal, Shikash killed one with her javelin and Banjax shot one down from atop the  
lighthouse. Dana snapped a pirates neck and soon all the others were slain except two that were in no  
fit state to fight.  
The dwarf and a woman named Erqua who was the leader of the band were taken prisoner.

Banjax took her into a tent and made her into his best friend with a 'Charm' spell and learned everything  
he could from her. She had been hired by someone in 'Darth's Dolphyntyde' on Wastrel Alley, in the Dock  
Ward of Waterdeep. She also had a letter on her, which revealed a few more cryptic clues.

Once he had learned all he could and passed it on to Fred, the irascible bard had his wicked way with her!  
Not only that, but Bok skulked in behind him to add even more half-orc'ed insult to injury.  
Needless to say, she was not best pleased when the 'Charm' spell wore off.

The fellows spent the rest of the night sorting through the pirate loot and dismantling the fake  
lighthouse.

(day 12)

Everyone except for Wulfgar, who remained to guard the loot, rowed back to town in the row boats the  
pirates had been using to raid the wrecked merchant ships.

They passed on their news and prisoners then retired to the Bent Goblin.

Fred went to talk to his mentor and learned something about the 'Vanguard of the Snake God' while  
Banjax sung a few songs to impress the ladies and made friends with a lass called Jemima.

(day 13)

A day of buying, selling and general preperation for a journey north.


	79. Chapter 79

(G79 19/02/10 KT - GF, AP(GM), ON, SS, CH)2

(day 14)

And so they set off.

The journey north was uneventful.  
Sat or snoozing on their coach, the jolly companions watched the Sword Coast countryside roll by.

(day 15)

Another uneventful day. Banjax amused himself by gently ribbing Wulfgar.  
'What are you thinking about, Wulfgar old friend?', asked the annoying bard.  
'I'm thinking I wish I'd seen you hung at Seawall Pass.'  
'Huh?', quoth the bard, 'You want to see me well hung?'  
'Yes indeed.', growled the dwarf.  
'You've been sat here thinking about me being well hung all day?'  
'Yes. What of it?'  
'Oh nothing, nothing at all! I just didn't think you were that way inclined, is all.'  
'Qfzt?'  
And so it went on.

(day 16)

On the road.

(day 17)

Fred and Dana fell out of the carriage.

(day 18)

In the morning, they were surprised to see some sort of magical barrier lying between them and  
their destination of Waterdeep.  
By lunchtime they reached it and carefully investigated. They could see carters on the other side  
and even talk to them, but nothing could push through it.  
The barrier seemed to have dug a trench through the earth, and above the city they could see its  
smoke gathering under what appeared to be an invisible dome.

Much perplexed they eventually decided to follow the edge of the barrier around to the east and  
eventually came across a tent guarding what appeared to be a large gem on a stand that was pointed  
at the barrier.  
Two yuan-ti blooded humans and two warped humans were also here and attacked, but were quickly over  
come and killed off by the brave adventurers.  
One was captured alive, but killed himself with a poison capsule later.

There was then much discussion about what to do next, as there was an embossed plinth in the tent  
and one of the yuan-ti's had a stone that looked like it in his possession.  
As the others stood back, a rather impatient Banjax took the stone, pressed it into the plinth  
and vanished into thin air!

There was a great deal more discussion after that and it was eventually decided to go back to the  
last inn they had stayed at and sleep on it, after all, was it a teleport device or a disintegrator?

In actual fact, they had inadvertently given the trouble-magnet bard a head start. As he left the  
new tent he had just appeared in and walked towards a distant town he asked a passing trapper,  
'Where am I?'  
'Err.. South of the Moonsea.'  
'Jolly good!'

He arrived at the town of King's Holm and went to the nearest tavern, an inn called the 'Coronet and  
Cabbage'. He quickly decided that this was a dull place though when he discovered there was no  
brothel within the town, or anything like it, from the rather priggish landlord.

He decided then, to go out for a moonlit walk and ended up at the impressive and imposing town  
graveyard, but was turned back by guards.

He then went back to the tavern and retired to his room, but not before slandering Wulfgar and  
spreading some malicious rumours.

(day 19)

Banjax, then, had more time for mischief in the morning and approached the local priest of  
Olidammara in hope of finding some criminal activity. However, all that he achieved was the  
lightening of his purse, something he discovered on his return.  
He swore a terrible revenge then and there and began to plan and scheme.

The others, having dared the teleporter, arrived in the afternoon and joined Banjax at his  
table.  
In the evening a rabble of town elders approached them and enquired if they were willing to  
investigate some form of tragedy that had been played out at the graveyard that day.

Apparently Morgon had been preparing Gunnar for burial in the mausoleum when something strange  
had happened. Two guards, Dornel and Zera had been dispatched to see what was going on, but had not  
reported back.  
Now, in Banjax's opinion, the gutless guards needed some out of town muscle to sort it all out.  
Was there ever to be a town he visited that wasn't in crisis, he wondered to himself?

Being of a more nobler frame of mind though, Fred led the way and the brave band set off once  
more on the trail of fame and fortune.  
In the graveyard they were set upon by wolves and wargs, but emboldened by Banjax's magical  
singing, Dana, Bok and Wulfgar saw them off, either dead at their feet or yelping back into  
the night.

They then followed the path to the mausoleum and discovered the dead bodies of the two guards.  
Going down the steps they found a grisly scene of death and were set upon by zombies and  
skeletal archers.  
Fred turned them with a prayer to his god, and the others rushed in to bash them to bits.

Once the fight was over, they searched the place and found the girl, Tiler, locked  
in one of the catacombs.


	80. Chapter 80

(G80 05/03/10 BG - GF, AP(GM), ON)3

Continuing in, they discovered a room with a statue in it, that had some stairs leading  
down and a door engraved with the names 'Verdoon and Gola Mikalos'.

Inside this room were two tombs, but when attacked by some clockwork beetles, Bok decided  
to shut the door again and leave it shut.

Down the stair they discovered a door with the picture of a beholder on it and some more  
cryptic symbols. Fred reacted cautiously but Banjax opened the door and entered. Banjax  
also worked out the puzzle tiles within this room and opened the secret door in the  
floor.

Down here they had to fight two undead wolves. The next room held a huge undead ogre  
though and it chased the heroes away. They then decided to go back to town to rest and  
heal up.

(day 20)

Banjax skulked off into town on unknown errands, while Fred talked to Ian and then visited  
the town hall. He also talked to Tiler.

Then it was back to the crypt to take on and finally kill the annoying ogre. All worn out  
after that Fred decided it was probably best to take another break.

The rest of the day was spent searching the town archive.

(day 21)

Back down into the crypt.


	81. Chapter 81

(G81 06/03/10 KT - GF, AP(GM), ON)4

The fellows crossed a rope bridge further into the rooms below the mausoleum, then discovered  
a shaft that lead upwards. Here a choker attacked Bok and strangled Dana a little, but it  
was soon dispatched.

They then climbed the rope ladder within the shaft which lead up to a large statue of some  
forgotten king that overlooked the graveyard.

Here they were attacked by a rune hound. Banjax loosed off a shot with his crossbow that missed,  
then was webbed to the spot and wounded by the creatures magical breath.  
The others chased it around for a bit, but were dismayed that it seemed to take little damage  
and what wounds were being inflicted were also healing.

The hound snapped at the prone Banjax as it went past and knocked him senseless and bleeding.  
On his next pass around the statue Fred cast a slow healing spell on him.

Things went from bad to worse when Bok was killed by the creature. Fred and Dana wisely took  
to their heals, running for town as fast as they could.  
The creature followed for a bit, but soon turned back, maybe knowing that it had two meals  
waiting for it back at the statue.

Banjax was healed back into consciousness just in time to see the beast arrive and start  
sniffing Bok's corpse. Not being able to move due to the magical web, he decided to hold still  
and pretend to be dead.  
The creature padded over and sniffed him, realising that the bard was still alive it opened  
it's jaws and that was the last thing Banjax ever saw...


	82. Chapter 82

(G82 12/03/10 OR - AP(GM), ON, SS, CtH)5(written by Olaf)

[Note from Rollo: The story here is taken up by another bard called Marten.  
So to continue...]

Fredoric had a glass of Elderflower wine with the man who introduced himself as Barndal. After  
a few moments Barndal agreed to help with the hunt on said beastie. Meanwhile Dana was looking  
through the town archives and found out that the beast was a runehound most likely.

Day 22  
In the morning Fredoric spend some time going through the loot, quickly selling items and  
purchasing some silver weapons. On the market square there was a gnome standing who played  
some tunes for some kids as entertainment. It would have been a good effort ... if it would  
not have been for the fact that his horn was making a hell of a racket and some merchants  
close buy got very upset - telling him to shut it. Fredoric recognized battle potential and  
asked the gnome if he wants to earn some coin supporting the crew in the battle against the  
runehound. Full of expectations to see a runehound creature the gnome called 'Marten' agreed  
to accompany Fredoric. However the cleric sensed that the bard did not realize the potential  
danger he was getting into.

They all gathered and set off from Kingsholm. The statue is only about 1 kilometer outside  
the town gate. About 400ft before Fredoric was expecting to see the statue he started to cast  
some spells on Barndal. With enhanced strength and weapon and some extra protection the  
barbarian set off. Dana was following a few seconds later...

Here my dear reader I shall take over. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Boddynock  
Shamil 'Marten' Scheppen. I am called Boddynock after my grandfather who died in a very  
practical joke contest with a copper dragon. Some say it was an accident but as I was born  
exactly 11 years later my mother named me after him. Boddynock that was his name, but I stray  
from the story, so excuse me but you will need to wait to another time to learn why I am also  
named after my auntie Shamil.

Anyway we can only describe what I and Fredoric saw when we finally arrived at the battle  
site which was a considerable time later. The beast lay dead and splattered next to the podest  
of the great statue. Dana said that she was just able to shoot a single silver bolt but the  
beast was already near death after Barndal had landed several heavy hits. The tall barbarian  
looked at all of us slighly bewildered not knowing exactly what the problem of the first  
fight may have been.

The area was searched and the two bodies of the fallen comrades from the day before were  
located in the undergrowth, badly disfigured by the now dead beast. While Wulfgar searched  
the stone podest of the great statue, myself and Barndal looked for a nice spot to dig two  
graves. Dana and Fredoric collected all the belongings of their dead comrades. Quickly we  
had two shallow graves with a beautiful view upon the statue and the valley beyond with  
Kingsholm. Bokk the barbarian was buried with his trophies of killed animals while the dead  
bard named King Banjax was buried with his favourite clothings and an umbrella (?). Was he  
really a king I wonder ... Let us wish that his soul will find the eternal rest - and even  
more let us hope that I do not end up like him for travelling with these strangers.

After a short ceremony we decided to head back into the hole. Dana knotted 4 nice ropes  
together and we let most of the gear into the hole first. Then one after the other climbed  
down the rope ladder with an extra safety line hold by Barndal at the top. He was the last  
the climb down and once he was down Fred led us to the second door on the ledge next to the  
broken rope bridge. We managed to push the door open and were 'greeted' by a strange looking  
zombie creature. Quickly Wulfgar and Barni went into the octagonal room followed by Fredoric  
who shouted "By Gond's hammer - go back to the shadows" at the undead. Much to Fredoric's own  
surprise the creature indeed turned and ran, making it much easier for Barni and Dana the  
slice the undead to pieces. The room had oddly arranged partition walls in the centre and  
along the outer walls four statues were standing. I believe these were a princess, a warrior,  
a wizard and a commoner. Whilst Dana and Barndal were chasing the fleeing undead my courageous  
battle song must have stirred some sleeping villains. They were waking up ready to fight, but  
by Glittergold's fortune Wulfgar was right in the middle of them. The first one got up but  
fell - never to know what had really hit her. The second villain got up and managed to land  
some nasty blows on Wulfgar very elegantly picking his weak spots. Soon Fredoric rushed in  
and joined the fray, just in time to see Wulfgar lob the creatures head off with a final blow.  
Whatever these creatures were, they were not human, orc or goblin. Quickly all 'devotional  
objects' were gathered and the remaining two massive stone doors were checked. One was open  
and while Fredoric and Barndal slowly went into this pathway, a raging Wulfgar was battering  
down the closed stone door with a big hammer. "You don't need a key when you have got a dwarven  
smith" he was mumbling to Dana.

With the sound of hammer on stone ringing in their ears, Fredoric and Barndal went through  
the open door and found a ladder leading about 10ft down. Fredoric took his everburning torch  
to give Barndal some light climbing down. The floor below opened into a chilled room with a  
10ft wide stream running through in the middle. On their side they could see a few crumbled  
stone statues and amidst the rubble two dead bodies. Fredoric quickly checked the nearest  
corpse. The unfortunate male tomb robber had died some days ago on hypothermia. Barndal quickly  
stripped the two bodies of their belongings and while Fredoric was still wondering what was  
going on, Barni stepped onto the stone bridge leading to the other side. Things happened  
quickly at this moment. From beyond the water stream Barni heard the crushing of stone when the  
door finally gave way to Wulfgar's hammer. In the same moment a water creature or elemental  
appeared in the stream right next to Barni and demanded to know 'what business does bring you  
through my domain?'. From the other side Fredoric heard Wulfgar shouting "We are here to  
loot ..." - "...to look for whoever defiles the mausoleum of Kingsholm and bring them to  
justice", Fredoric was interrupting the dwarf shooting a stern look at the hairy fighter. The  
water creature seemed taken by surprise and was eyeing up the band of introders. "Very well  
then ... I shall allow you to pass my domain. Keep your promise!" and with that the creature  
was becoming one again with the water.

We all looked at each other with relief. Wulfgar was just shrugging his shoulders and set to  
work with the hammer on the exit door. About two minutes later the stone lay in rubble and we  
entered the 'hall of the honored'.  
We entered an odd shaped room, which opened up diagonally from the smashed door. On the right  
hand side were 4 statues standing in front of ornate tombs. Two statues were half elves by the  
looks of it and looked very much like twins - except that one was a wizard and the other a  
fighter with short sword and dagger. Opposite the 4 statues was another stone door, into which  
which Wulfgar went. Further on in the hall of the honored was another stone door which was  
blocked by two stone statues crossing halberds in front of the door. While Fredoric and Barni  
were still looking in amazement onto the intricate stonework, Dana heard fighting coming from  
the hallway into which Wulfgar went. "He is attracting trouble like shite does attract flies",  
she was uttering to Marten and went in with a torch in her hand. Up a short flight of stairs  
and around a corner was Wulfgar standing, axe in hand and bashing on what can only be described  
as a very hairy hobgoblin / rat breed. Dana joined in what realized that her fists were of no  
good. Wulfgar shouted "Silver ... take your silver handaxe" and the rat started to look rather  
in panic. Indeed silver seemed to work and although Wulfgar had to retreat wounded, we managed  
to make the rat / hobgoblin drop his weapon and parley for his life. We stripped him of most  
valuables and also asked what lay ahead. Seeing Barndal with an even greater axe he was all too  
fast to spill the beans. "There is Xeron the human sorcerer and Krootad the hobgoblin priest", the  
rat was telling us. "Also there were some varags, another human male, a half elf woman, a halfling  
mage and some more hobgoblins and goblins ... can I go now, please" he was stuttering. "I was  
hired in the Underdark ... and I know nothing ... please?" Fredoric gave him some cold coins  
in return and told him to leave this place, never to return and without robbing anything on his  
way back out. With a stern look Fredoric watched the rat who cowered and ran off to save his skin.

We had a good look around this room. In the corner where we fought the wererat there was another  
statue of a wizard reading in an open book. When Fredoric examined the book an magic writing  
became visisble that read "... 2 as 1 can win the day; the 1 with 2 shows the way; brave the  
way to break the seal; twist the knive it will reveal." After a short moment Fredoric told Wulfgar  
to look at the statue of the half elf warrior with short sword and dagger, especially examining  
the dagger closely. Wulfgar rushed off and indeed found that the dagger could be turned. By doing  
so a sarcophagus opened next to the reading wizard statue. The sarcophagus contained some  
interesting goodies which should help us to rid the mausoleum of the evil that dwells further on.  
Fredoric suggested that we set camp in this room for the night. Wulfgar was quickly healed with  
another scroll leaving Fredoric with not many lesser vigor scrolls. Some of the items found this  
day were handed out to whoever could make most use of them and with a more resolute heart to end  
this evil we went to bed.

Day 23:  
I woke up earlier feeling full of energy. My mind sharpened - which does not happen often. I  
could see the others sleeping except Barni who was keeping watch. "Good Morning" he mouthed  
and turned back to watch the door blocked by the two halberds. Wulfgar was snoring in one  
corner, Dana was sleeping or meditating in an awkward position sitting on the stairs to the  
wizard statue. And Fredoric was looking happy holding a piece of paper with some questions  
scribbled on. I took one of the pearls which I found earlier yesterday and focussed on a new  
spell to determine the properties of the cloak that Fredoric gave me. It worked! I cannot wait  
to see what will happen today ... so exciting ... I am sure I can compose a fantastic story  
about these days.


	83. Chapter 83

(G83 26/03/10 OR - AP(GM), ON, SS, GF)6

[Here again it is me Rollo writing.]

Day 23 Cont...

So, we had Fred, Barney, Dana, Marten and Wulfgar, all descending deeper and deeper into  
the bowels of the crypt.

The next room they found, in a lower section, contained a minotaur skeleton and four human  
skeletons. There was also a hobgoblin, who upon seeing the party enter called all the skeletons  
into life.

It was a tough fight, but the skeletons were dealt with one by one, until only the hobgoblin  
remained. He was a slippery foe, and very nearly managed to dodge all the blows and make his  
escape, but in the end Dana managed to knock him to the floor.  
He was then bound and revived for questioning, but he gave nothing away, even when Wulfgar bit  
off one of his toes!

When he attempted to escape again Wulfgar punched him in the face and this was enough to finish  
him off. His body was searched and a cheque was found, that mentioned the names Xeron and  
Vanguard.

There was also a fountain in this room, a dragon pouring water into a clear pool. It was found  
that drinking from the pool had a revitalising effect and everyone drank their fill.

They took a short breather and then looked to a ladder that lead further down into the dungeon.

It lead to a cavern that was large enough to hold four large natural stone pillars that  
descended down, each lower than the next, into the darkness.  
Using ropes they all managed to make it to the second pillar, but then Barney fell and landed  
in the water below.  
Once he was back up again, from a rope held by Wulfgar, a strange flying eye creature attacked  
from the gloom. Chaos ensued and Barney took a daring leap down onto the next pillar to get at  
his weapons. Wulfgar was going to as well, but in the end his courage deserted him.  
A few crossbow bolts were fired at it, but it was Barney that killed this strange creature off  
by leaping bodily at it from a pillar bringing them both crashing into the water.

Once the combat was over, they continued negotiating the pillars until they reached the other  
side without any more mishaps.


	84. Chapter 84

(G84 02/04/10 BG - AP(GM), ON GF)7

Day 23 Cont...

Next they encountered what can only be described as a magical labyrinth, but thanks to Barney's  
tracking skills they made their way through it without getting lost.

One room they entered, had been flooded and partially washed away. The more agile members of the  
group made their way across by jumping across while Wulfgar risked the pebble slope off to once side.  
He was disturbed by strange sounds from the water as he did so, but ran across unmolested.

From here, there were more strange passages and arches that seemed to sometimes turn in on themselves,  
but again, thanks to Barney, they followed the tracks successfully into an odd shaped room.

The first part of the room had a pit trap in it, with an unconscious female half elf at the bottom.  
Barney retrieved her and the group learned more about the crypt robbers they were following and about  
its sinister leader Xeron and the man that had got her into all of this, Terril.  
She described herself as Leera, an archeologist who had been forced into accompanying the robbers.  
She seemed innocent enough, but when Wulfgar asked to see her legs, she returned with a torrent of abuse.

The other part of the room contained statues that release automaton into the room, varying in size and  
ferocity. Wulfgar was attacked by a large jaw like construct while the others were attacked by strange  
smokey beings.  
They were not dangerous foes though and were soon destroyed. Two bodies were here already and Leera  
identified one as Terril.

From here some steps lead down to where a low wall had been made and from which could be heard the sound  
of running water.

Barney pushed down the wall and stepped into the room, and saw three hobgoblins asleep by a waterfall.  
Cautiously the group snuck up on the hobgoblins, but Fred seemed to want to capture them alive rather than  
kill them in their sleep so Wulfgar held back his axe until the goblins awoke although he did break a bow  
lying on the ground.

The hobgoblins did manage to leap up and attack though. Two were quickly dispatched, but the last one,  
perhaps a tougher leader fought on, and even managed to knock Wulfgar senseless and out of the fight.  
The tough enemy was killed though, in the end, and Fred healed Wulfgar and the others.

Since most of his magic was gone for the day, Fred asked for the bodies to be dumped in the pit trap  
and the hobgoblins room to be prepared for camp. It was also noticed that during the fight Leera had  
made herself scarce.

They settled down for some rest.

Day 24

Calamity struck! In one of the many fights yesterday, Barney had picked up some nasty blinding disease.  
He was unable to fight it off through his night of rest and Fred was only just able to save the  
barbarians sight.

The group, much releived, discussed what the best course of action could be...


	85. Chapter 85

(G85 09/04/10 OR - AP(GM8), ON GF)

Here, my dear reader, I have only hazy descriptions of what happened next. My source for this  
tale not having the full picture of events after this point, but I will attempt to put what I know  
in the correct order here.

Next, they continued down a set of steps, further and further deep into the ground and came across  
a large waterfall that was plunging down a subterranean rift. Next to, and guardian of the waterfall  
was a water fey called Sigard.  
It guided them around the fall and into the next room, where it said they would meet something nasty  
and he would be very pleased if they dealt with it.

They did indeed meet something nasty as it was a den of undead and giant spiders. Their was a balcony  
over looking the room where the largest spider lurked. It was a difficult fight, but they all  
survived and moved on, further into the depths.

The next area was four small rooms, with more unpleasant creatures and pictures on the walls  
giving clues as to the dungeons origins. Here again they decided to camp.


	86. Chapter 86

(G86 10/04/10 OR - AP(GM9), ON GF)

Day 25

They ventured further in and met more undead. A deadly swordsman and two more mounted on  
skeletal steeds.  
This was the master of this barrow, a long dead fallen paladin, who was very angry at having his  
rest disturbed. The fighting here was short but brutal and Wulfgar met his end, killed by a powerful  
blow from the undead paladin.

Once the fighting was over Fredorick prepared the corpse and gathered together the loot and other  
equipment.

Here a ghost manifested and said he was the ancient King Merthuvila. The tomb robbers had stolen  
his bones and it was imperative they were returned. He also gave a powerful magic sword to  
Fred.

They then followed a set of dog-legged stairs down to where they heard the voices of Xeron and his  
henchmen breaking through a wall. The heroes tentatively tried to draw them into a fight on more  
favourable ground, but now, with their numbers dwindling and tired from the last combat they had  
to let Xeron go once he had completed his opening.

They cautiously followed the rough hewn tunnel that Xeron had found to a T-junction. One way, their  
prey had taken, but the other lead to the surface, and this is the one they followed.

It came out at a very well hidden door in the graveyard. They decided to walk into King's Holm  
and report what had happened.


	87. Chapter 87

(G87 16/04/10 OR - AP, ON, GF(GM1))

[FROM ANOTHER OF ROLLO'S JOURNALS]

Here I will record another tale that I have recently become familiar with. It records the events that happened  
in Sasserine several years ago, as experienced by two brothers who found themselves caught in the middle  
as great powers vied for control of the city.

The tale begins with the brothers being turned out of their accommodation during a week long festival  
organised by Aedile Ummaman.

Day 1 - The Vanderborens leave  
- the brothers have difficulty finding a place to stay

Day 3 - two thugs found dead at the docks.  
They are hung from gibbets by their ankles and gutted in the same manner the whales that are brought  
into the harbour are.  
- the brothers witness the commotion.

Day 4 - In the pub  
Marcus Chickpea and his brother Quentin and some of their friends and servants are  
in there and are duscing what to do about their house in Shadowshore.  
They see the brothers and Quentin talks to them, offering them cash and the run of the  
house if they evict all the squatters in it.  
Easy money as they are just a few lowly rogues and drug addicts  
But it will put them on a collision course with 'The Dentist'

Day 6 - Champions Counciler Standish murdered. He is found sewn up in a sack with a dog, a viper and  
a cock, floating in the river around the merchant quarter. This is an ancient execution custom local to the  
area and it is sometimes used by the crime lords of Skuttlecove to send warnings.

- Quentin comes and visits them, with his servant and guard to see how the house is. He  
also arranges cleaners to come.

[Rollo Here : And that is all I have on them! Although the rumours are that this is the starting story of how  
the brothers became powerful local crime lords. If I find out more, I will put it here.]


	88. Chapter 88

(G88 09/07/10 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF)

Corrum Korrus Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden

This is the journal of Corrum Korrus Godder-Saunders-Lavius of Kryptgarden. Literacy in the City  
Watch of Waterdeep is encouraged and as well as our day reports we also may keep personal logs  
if we desire. This will be mine.

To first, describe a little of my background.

I am the third of four brothers, born to Sir Humber Hillary Godder-Saunders-Lavius who is the lord  
of a rotting pile of stones and a few hundred acres up north of the city.  
My mother is dead.

My oldest brother, Nissa, is now a sea captain of 'The Shaggy Beast' a ship in the city navy and could  
be said to be doing the best out of all of us although we won't expect to see him for a while as he  
is on a far western station.

My next brother, Elric is a priest of Tyr and has not been heard of for two years since he went north.

My youngest brother is Rollo, who not so long ago went south in search of adventure. The last letter  
the family had from him, he had not long arrived in the city of Sasserine.

In my youth I hunted, I drank, I made merry with the castle wenches and the young rakes from the village.  
But then, when the family fortune ran out, since none of us had had any employment we had to make  
our own ways.  
My father had tried to educate us, but the only one it really stuck on was Rollo, the most bookish  
of us.

So, my lack of learning meant that I am no better, in terms of employability than a common labourer.  
My father pulled some strings with some old friends in the guard and got me a position as a constable,  
something I was less than delighted about.

'Don't worry lad', the old man said, 'You'll be sergeant in six months and a captain in a year. Good men  
prosper in the watch. I know I did.'

But here I am a year later and I'm no higher up the chain of command than when I started. I'm not sure why  
although it might have something to do with my misspent youth.

I share a room in the Dog Ward with another watchman. I go to my work four days every ten day and supplement  
my income by working at a smithy not far from here. I have a bit of money set aside for the future, but the  
future doesn't look that bright for me now.

I like to think I have a pragmatic and sensible view of the world, but I must say every night I think about  
how I miss the old days of when my father would take us all out hunting in the estate forests. How we would  
laugh and mock young Rollo when he tried to save the animals rather than kill them. I remember too when mother  
was alive. When she died it was like the lights all went out in the castle. Father was never the same again.

I was twelve when she died, and I think this tragic event really shaped the man that I am now. All of us agreed  
that I was always the closest to her and the most like her. The others bounced back after a while, but I  
spent more and more time hunting in the Kryptgarden forests alone or climbing around in the Sword Mountains.  
It made me tough, I suppose, but also lonely and some have said, almost haunted.

After her death, too, that was when father really began to drink heavily. The parties that he threw were famous  
in the region, or infamous I should say. They were good times, We converted the main hall into an archery range,  
where Nissa got an arrow through the leg in one drunken contest, and we used to race goblins around the lake  
until the sheriff complained that it was startling the livestock. We used to, in fact, do anything that took  
our fancy.

But then the money ran out, and people stopped coming, and when we all sobered up we realised that the ten year  
party had taken a great toll on the estate and the castle.

Nissa joined the navy, Elric the clergy, myself the watch and Rollo.. well, no one ever expected much from him  
anyway, but he is a druid of all things, after falling in with the elves.

I still have a certain reputation with people that used to frequent the castle. To most people that know my  
father I am 'the boy that once got so drunk he fell in the moat' or 'the boy that let the monkeys escape into  
the maids quarters' or even 'the boy that climbed onto the roof of the keep and piddled onto the head Lord Shenan'

Well, I'm not that boy any more. I am a man, I have no money and I dreadfully miss the life I once had. I have  
a bad reputation that follows me everywhere and not much in the way of real friends although I have many  
drinking companions.  
Every so often I see the son of Lord So-and-so or Sir This-and-that, someone that I once trounced at fencing or  
beat at 'Hide the Faggot' and they look right through me, just seeing a grim man in a lowly uniform. Sometimes  
though, I'll speak to someone of father's generation and they will ask after him. They mean well, but I always  
get to thinking that these old men were on hand to help drink the cellars dry but in our time of need they have  
gone.  
There is a stigma attached to my family I fear.

I hope my life turns around soon, as although I like life in the city watch well enough, someone has to raise  
money to look after my old sot of a father and one day repair the half ruined castle. It's what mother would  
have wanted.


	89. Chapter 89

(G89 30/07/10 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

Here I am again committing part of my life to paper.

I have started to think about ways of turning my life around and it seemed to me that starting out the same  
way my father had might not be a bad idea.  
Being part of a band of freewheeling adventurers is dangerous but very rewarding. When my father started  
delving into the forests of Kryptgarden with his old pals the gold really started to roll in, or so he  
tells me.

You would think I would be spoiled for choice considering I know many people on the watch, but you would have to  
think again. The guys on the watch are all too comfortable in their salaried jobs to realise that they could  
make the same money in a single day if they choose their target right.

Wander around in the Kryptgarden forests for a week or so and you'll be attacked by a band of brigands or goblins.  
If you can defeat them, then all their gear can be sold off for good money. Of course you could also end up dead.  
Maybe I'm just not putting it right, but noone's interested. They like to hear these stories in the tavern or  
eye up the magical equipment of those bolder than themselves but when it comes to doing it - well, they have  
kids to feed, and a roof that needs fixing.

Well, having asked around all my friends and acquaintances the best two I could find, and by best, here I mean  
'willing' were Raya the Ratcatcher and Fenrir the Carouser.

Raya drinks in the same pub as me, the Thirsty Throat, and Fenrir drinks in the place I used to drink  
before I had to pull in the purse strings, the Jade Dancer.

Which leads us on to...

DAY 1

I'd just finished the last of my three shifts. Counting my work at Whistling Blades I'd not had a break  
in eight days so I was about ready for a drink and went to Throat to have a bucket or two of what the  
land lord passes off as beer.

I saw Raya who like me is a bit of a barfly and talked to her. She seemed happy enough to have a wander  
over to the Trade ward to see of Fenrir was about.

We got there in the late afternoon and found him easily enough. He was a with a couple of women but  
my lack of wit soon chased them off. He seemed very willing to embark on a life of adventurer but it  
seemed to be he wanted it to be on his terms and we spent a bit of time drinking and discussing it.  
Like most of the conversations I have in the pub though, it never really went anywhere and we decided  
to go a wander around the neighbourhood in search of inspiration.

It wasn't long before we were embroiled in one of the sort of scrapes my old man would tell stories about.  
As we walked along the Street of Tusks we saw a man running along the middle of the street, his features  
changing constantly into strange animalistic visages. Initially dumfounded we chased him down another street  
but it was if he had vanished.

Turning back and following the direction of his flight we met a squad of watchmen sealing off the area  
and taking statements. I didn't know them, they are a different ward after all, but the Civilar told  
me to report what I had seen at my guard post.

Seeing that we would not be able to get down to where whatever had happened, happened we decided to  
take a snoopy long way around to see if we could catch a peek.

Just then though, I think it was Raya, noticed smoke and flames coming from a candlemakers down  
another road and we ran to help.

The shop owner was flapping at the flames in his store front without much success. I asked him if there  
was anyone else inside and he said, 'Yes, his daughter Erin.'.

Raya ran inside and I followed, while Fenrir stayed to organise putting out the fire, bellowing orders  
at passers by.

Inside we found some stairs which we went up and Raya tried the first door and myself the second but  
it was not until the third that we found the girl.  
She was about three of four and huddling in the corner of the smoke filled room. Raya initially  
approached her but the girl bolted and I made to leap over the bed to get her, but did not make a very  
good job of it.

Terrified, Erin hid under the bed, but I over turned the thing and managed to grab her and with Raya's  
help got her covered in a blanket.

I think as we went down the stairs we were both pretty well burnt up. I was over come with the smoke  
and burnt up a bit but not exactly on fire. Raya helped me down the stairs and as we got to the  
bottom, Fenrir dove in, grabbed the girl and leapt back out again.

As Raya and myself stumbled out of the building, our clothes ruined and our skin all burnt up, coughing  
our lungs up we were treated to a little speech Fenrir gave to the crowd about how he had rescued the girl.  
He was so good I almost believed it myself.

By that time another squad of watchmen had arrived and took the matter in hand. I knew one of  
them, Rurik Van Richter, a paladin, and he healed me up and we chatted for a while.

I went off by myself after that, to change out of my burnt clothes and was not long cleaned up when  
Fenrir turned up. He doesn't often come to my flat, but he had beer so I let him in. He wanted to  
find Raya on some pretext or other so we went along to the Throat and like the bar fly she is that's  
where she had rolled up.

I have a feeling they are up to something because whenever I come back from the privy they stop  
whatever conversation they are in and smile innocently.

It had been a long day so I decided to prop up the bar for the night. I think Mr Fancypants made  
quite an impression on the barman, 'Fist'.


	90. Chapter 90

(G90 09/08/10 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 2

I know the other two are up to something, but I'm not sure what, and I'm not sure I want to know.  
But anyway, that morning I went to my guard post and reported the events of yesterday to my Civilar  
Jinsie.  
I then wandered over to the house were the event took place and saw two watchmen guarding it. I knew  
one of them, a woman called Hilda (she is well known in the watch as a good story teller and entertainer)  
and over some pies I picked up more of the story.

It turns out there was a family of four living in the basement of this terrace house and all but the  
daughter had been murdered. She had fled the scene and was probably the shapeshifter that we had seen  
running off the night before.  
They also told me they were very 'hairy' which I took to mean they may have been were- creatures,  
possibly were-rats.

I talked to the pie seller and then eventually found some of the other residents in the Unicorn's  
Horn, a tavern where the watch were keeping them.

I talked to them, revealing I was a watchman, but not letting on I was part of any official investigation.  
They told me the family were the 'Filthy' Maknaztey's and were probably dung sweepers.

Later I met the guys at the Throat and we went along to the Dung sweepers guild be the grumpy old git  
that worked there didn't have them on his books. The could have been sewer workers then or just simple  
criminals.

Feeling this wasn't really getting us anywhere we decided to go along to a contact of Raya's and see  
if he had any work for us.

He did, as it happened, and he sent us along to Downy Beard's Tobacconists where he had a 'vermin'  
problem. We went down into his storage cellar and soon stirred out two rodents of unusual size and  
four of more normal proportions.  
The combat, if you could call it that, did not last long and they were all dead once I'd chopped them  
up and Raya had shot them.  
The most startling thing though, was when Fenrir killed off one by shooting a magic bolt of purple  
energy from his hands. He'd warned us beforehand that he might do this, but I'd just assumed he was  
lying. I decided to check later on what sort of magic that was.

Anyway, 90 gold was not at all bad payment for such short work and we went back to Raya's guy to  
give him his cut and then back to the pub.


	91. Chapter 91

(G91 13/08/10 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 3

Today it was decided we would find someone to be a fourth member of our merry little band and Raya  
suggested we tried at the Temple of Oghma as she had a contact there.

Before he would help us though he wanted to test us with riddles. The first one was about the dealings  
of a butcher's apprentice and what did he weigh? I blurted out 'meat' and it turned out it was correct.  
Then a thing with three spindles and five blocks which Fenrir sorted out, and after that a sort of number  
puzzle that Raya solved.

After that was a tricky one about peoples houses, pets and preferred tobacco which again Raya was first  
to solve. With a brain like that, why is she just a rat catcher?

Anyway, we were then introduced to young Nestoone and it looked like he would be willing to join us if we  
ever got into anything more serious that a vermin problem.

Later that day we took a stroll along Snail Street to check out the murder house again and we saw it  
was no longer guarded. Stealthily we went down to were the killings had taken place and gathered what  
clues we could.

From here, and other clues gathered we have:

1. The large sleeping room had four crude mattresses and one 'nest' of blankets.  
2. There were holes in three of the mattress 'as if from a rapier'. There were only a few drops of blood  
on each mattress.  
3. However, most of the blood in the place was splattered all over the walls, possibly from blows with a  
weapon more bloody than a standard sword. The blood could have been squirted there and may not have been  
from the victims.  
4. There was a small jar in the fireplace. There was a cork stopper for the jar.  
5. On the floor was some gauze (1 inch squared)  
6. The latrine is also an entrance to the sewers  
7. There were five dirty plates in the kitchen and half a pot of stew. One of the plates was newer than the others.  
8. Neither the jar, the plates or the stew were poisoned  
9. We found a sort of penant with three tears in the pattern. This is the symbol of the Goddess of Poison - Talona.  
10. Found some long brown hair on one of the straw beds. The one bed without punch-holes.  
11. Also found some black shorter hair on the "nest" made out of blankets

Previously collected

1. We witnesses someone running along Snail Street with a head changing from elephants, deer and other things  
2. This person was pursued by a watchman called 'Fat Pat'.  
3. The person appeared to vanish after we chased them after another street.  
4. They kept themselves to themselves and worked at night  
5. Described as 'rather hairy' which we took to mean they might be were-rats.  
6. It is assumed that the watch acted on a tip off

As you can see we are low on facts and high on speculation right now. Back at the temple to Ogmarr was where  
we got Nestoone to cast Detect Poison on all our clues.

I'm beginning to wonder why were are doing this now, but I suppose we all just want to see it through to the  
end.


	92. Chapter 92

(G92 20/08/10 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 4

The Temple to Oghma seems to have really taken a shine to us and we spent all of today there  
being showered with praise and gifts.

I suspect that Tero may have other motives for his generosity, but at the moment it is nice to  
be treated so well.

DAY 5

Got a knock on the door this morning from one of the watchmen, Erlon, and was asked to go see Senior  
Civliar Abrix. I don't know if it's coincidence or not, be he hinted that doing some off duty  
'pro bono' work might be a good thing if I ever fancied making armar.

It was trouble with the Ratcatcher's Guild in our ward and due to limited man power he thought I  
might go down and take a look. I said I would right away. I was to seek out Mung, the pie shop  
owner on Watchrun Alley.

Meanwhile, Raya and Fenrir had been back at the crime scene on Snail Street asking around and they  
checked out the flat above where the wererats had been. They found strange plugs in the floor that  
had seeminly been placed recently. Also, the flat had been cleaned very thoroughly, removing all traces  
of whoever had been in it

I also went to see Hilda at the east gate to pick her brains a bit more. She got teased by her  
mob when I was there and I think she was coming on to me too!  
The night of the murders she had been with her regular mob, Pip, Rurik and Pizana and they had arrived at the  
house just after Aiden Hale, Fat Pat and two other watchmen.

Hilda saw it as most odd that the other mob just cleared out as soon as she got there. I may need  
to talk to Rurik and the others and see what went on in the house.  
Could it be that Aiden Hale knew who the murderer or murderers were. Could it be that these wererats  
were simply killed by him and his men?

In any event, I met Raya and Fenrir at the Throat for lunch and had some food and a couple of what  
pass for beers in that place. We swapped information and decided to go over to Mung's pie shop.

Mung seemed to be a half orc or something similar, but nice enough. He was concerned that one of  
his suppliers, a rat catcher called Algae had gone missing. Not only that but two more catchers  
had turned up dead as well as a forth that was still missing.

He offered us some gold to find out what was going on and gave us some pies of dubious contents  
to eat.

We then headed down Watchrun Alley to the guild. Two toughs stepped out with crossbows to stop  
us. Fenrir stepped up and did all of the talking, but I suspect he was still drunk from the pub  
as his speech had more bravado than was healthy in it.  
Two more thugs appeared behind us and diplomacy out the window a fight ensued.

Fenrir was shot in the leg right off, and one leapt at Raya who stepped back and shot. Crossbow  
bolts flew everywhere up and down the alley but not many hit. I attacked with my sword and after  
a couple of swings managed to cut one to the ground.

Fenrir was shooting that strange purple magic from his hands again at the one that had shot him  
and then felling him went down the side alley out of sight. Raya was quiet badly injured but  
two of the thugs seeing they were being bested decided to run for it. Fenrir turned up to finish  
off the one I had downed.

The fight over I tried to save the only one left alive but he died. Raya skulked off to the temple  
of Oghma and Fenrir went around the corner to melt the face off his victim (I learned later).

His behaviour got even more bizarre after that. He said we should throw the bodies onto the roof  
of one of the houses and when I refused propped one of them up in a vaguely alive looking pose.  
He then stripped off all their weapons, but then decided to give them to me for safe keeping.

I also searched the bodies looking for identification and found that one of them had a strange  
tattoo on his shoulder of a sort of triangle and three tear drops.

As people began to arrive to see what all the commotion was he said we should flee. When I told  
one of the by-standers to fetch the watch, he then said 'You're on your own!' and ran away.

Shortly though, some of my pals turned up, including Janna my flat mate. I explained to them  
what had happened and they seemed happy enough. I had it all under control when Fenrir came  
sauntering back to stir things up again. He kept his magic secret and gave a false name but  
they seemed happy enough to let us go on our way although they did take all the weapons.

So, me and my rather hyperactive companion made our way to the guild. In the entrance we met  
Jako and Minky Bek who were sat at a table playing cards. They informed us that the guildmaster,  
a man called Weston was in his office at the back.

We didn't find him there though, just a blood stain on the carpet. We then went to question Jako  
and Bek. Again Fenrir, high on a mixture of alcohol and adrenaline I suppose, made the task more  
difficult, by getting all shouty and threatening them with the watch, something he shouldn't really  
be doing.  
Still, they told us all they knew, the most interesting thing being about a woman called Bala,  
who had a scar on her chin and whom had appeared at the guild at about the same time the  
disappearances started.

We gave the office a thorough search and found a trail of blood spots leading to what appeared  
to be an entrance to the sewers.

At that point we decided to go back to the temple and get Raya and Nestoone.


	93. Chapter 93

(G93 27/08/10 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 5 cont

Well, Raya and Nestoone turned up anyway and we decided to take a look at this trap door. Raya decided to give  
it a good scrub when she discovered there was contact poison on it.  
That done we went down into the sewers via the rubbish chute.

It was pretty nasty down there, but Dock rats that we are, Raya and myself were unaffected. Fenrir wasn't so  
lucky though and was pretty green around the gills.

I lead the way down the sewer tunnel and seeing a door headed towards it. A flapping noise turned out to be  
a large flock of very angry pigeons. I got nibbled a bit, but Fenrir was nearly killed, near pecked to death  
by these viscous little feathered pests.

Luckily I managed to kill enough of them by swinging my sword around and Nestoone, who had scampered back up  
the chute, could return to bring him back from the brink of death.

Well, after Nestoone had used up all his spells we decided to head back to the temple after all and then spend  
the rest of the day preparing and try again the next day.

We then went to the Jade Dancer for a few drinks and Fenrir told me about some of his dodgey deals. To pay off  
a contact of his he needs to get three signatures, from three members of the Phalconmere family.

I'm surprised he hasn't come up with any ideas on how to do this as he can usually lie his way into and out  
of any kind of trouble.

He wants me to help in with this in return for his help with my two 'pro bonos' (namely the McNasty case and  
the Ratcatcher case). I said fair enough and later that night while lying in bed I came up with three ideas  
that can get the signatures from each of the three family members - without resorting to anything illegal  
either - so I guess I'll tell them to him and see how it goes from there.

DAY 6

Up very early this morning to go to the Trade Ward guard post and catch some of them before they went on  
patrol. Fenrir tagged along to help with his silver tongue.

The first person we talked to was Shiney (Rurik Van Richter), and he told us everything he knew in the name  
of Justice. Its sounding more and more likely that the other squad are connected to the death of the  
Maknaztey family.

We then talked to Pip, an annoying little bucket of halfling shit who wanted a bribe for every word that came  
out of his mouth. He did have the most useful bit of information though, in that he could tell that the bodies  
were still 'warm', and were likely slain only minutes before the watch arrived.

We finally talked to Pizana, the civilar, who was very dismissive of the whole thing and obviously considered  
the whole case closed and of no more importance.

We learned that the 'Reject Squad' consisted of civilar Adon Hail, amar Fat Pat, and watchmen Wulfgar, a wooden  
legged dwarf and young family man called Olissar.

There was also a report apparently and some evidence, a wooden carving of a bull elk that may have fallen from  
the neck of someone present at the scene.

The clerk let us see all this. She was fine wench too, by the name of Giselle Nesher, and although she confessed  
to having a boyfriend Fenrir took a real shine to her.

Having no one else to talk to now that the patrols had gone though, we headed back.


	94. Chapter 94

(G94 03/09/10 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 7

After Fenrir went and did a bit more shopping, we met up with Raya and Nest and reported back at the  
Rat Catcher's Guild.

It was all shut up, and after asking around the neighbourhood and drawing a blank I instructed Raya  
to pick the lock.

Fenrir and Raya seemed intent on searching the guild house from top to bottom and stripping it of  
anything valuable. The only thing of interest to me was Weston's diary, which talked about the  
deaths and threats and noted that the thugs responsible were all from outside Waterdeep.

Anyway, I dragged them away from their snooping and down the drain we went again. Back towards the  
door where the pigeons had been. I was about to kick it down when Fenrir suggested that I simply  
knock.

I did and a rather grumpy female voice answered. She wanted us to go away, but silver tongued  
Fenrir convinced her to open up.

When I stepped in though, she slammed the door shut behind me and stabbed me in the back. I was  
then set upon by two large angry cats.

Luckily for me, Fenrir managed to kick the door in and the others joined the fight, but after a  
blow from my sword seemed to do her know damage she got me again and all the lights went out  
for me.

From what I learned later, Fenrir set about them with his magic bolts and splattered one of the  
cats. Raya got inside and loosed off a few shots, but was badly hurt and had to go outside to  
Nest for healing.

Then Nest got involved too and his magic and Fen's was enough to finish off the other cat and almost  
do for the rat-woman too.

But sensing defeat she grabbed my body and used it as a bargaining shield. They agreed with her  
that I would be dragged away and they would leave while she aimed an arrow at me.

She could have saved her breath though, because as Nest went to drag me away, Fen decide to  
blast her anyway.

It wouldn't have been so bad, but he missed! Luckily again for me though, she changed her aim to  
him, but was finished off by one of Raya's silver arrows.

Fenrir berated me somewhat for being less prepared than him. I did have a watch potion on me but  
he pointed out that my famous money hoarding could cost me my life saying, 'Next time will we  
just ram forty gold down your throat?'

Well, anyway, in the next room we found an old halfing in a sorry state. Once Nest had tended  
to him enough for him to talk, we discovered it was none other than Weston.

He told us the woman we had just slain was Bala, who was in league with a man called Vernon.  
Searching Bala's hide out we found some letters in which Vernon told Bala about his plan.

It seemed he wanted Waterdeep to sink into a pit of refuse and rats so that he could then hold  
the city to ransom over it. To this end he had been using every underhand trick he could, namely  
bribery, intimidation and murder. He had taken over the Refuse Collector's Guild and had bribed  
city officials to turn a blind eye to his escapades.

Having run out of funds though, he had tasked Bala with causing as much havoc in the Rat Catcher's  
Guild, something she had been doing very well up until the point where we killed her.

Vernon's headquarters are apparently on a refuse scow anchored in the port.  
We discussed the idea of paying him a visit.


	95. Chapter 95

(G95 10/09/10 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 7 Cont

Raya had been watching the corridor and heard voices so we shut the door and laid an ambush. At first  
Fenrir tried to send them on their way by pretending to be Bala, but they were not fooled and came  
bursting in.  
We all shot at them and one went straight down and three more piled in. One of the thugs went for Nes,  
but he struck him down with one deadly blow.  
Fenrir hurled a vial of alchemist's fire at the door and engulfed one in flames.

The last one tried to run, but me and Fen went after him. I managed to shoot and miss a few times with  
my bow so it fell to Fenrir to track him down and finish him off with one of his magic bolts.

Only one of the thugs actually died though, so I went to my guard post to bring down a squad to help drag  
them out and we took them back, along with Weston.

At this point Raya went off, presumably home. I don't think she had much fun down there.

Under interrigation, done gleefully mainly by Fen and several buckets of water, they revealed they were  
minions of 'The Plague Mistress' and had been sent by Vernon to deal with us.

We then went back to my digs and got cleaned up and had a bit of a rest, before discussing Fen's situation  
with the signatures he needs for his contacts.  
I came up with three ideas, namely these :

Plan 1 - The Father

For the father Phalconmere. Make a convincing letter that looks as if it has been sent by the tax collectors  
or an agency of some kind that looks into tax and then send it to him.  
The letter will say that he is being over taxed on his property or something similar and that all he  
has to do is verify the frontage of his property or how many acres it covers and the sender of the letter  
will start looking into seeing if his tax can be reduced.

Hopefully the idea of paying less tax will appeal to a canny merchant and he will send a signed reply.

Perhaps my family, or Fenrir's, both being noble family, have been sent tax letters in the past that  
we can copy.

We can sent a messenger who will wait for the reply.

Plan 2 - Party Daughter

For the party daughter, Fenrir could ask some of the barmen of the taverns she visits for any IOUs  
tabs or markers she has left. If she has he could buy them giving as an excuse 'I would like to  
get to know her, and I think a gallant gesture would be to give her back the marker'.  
Of course he doesn't though, he just keeps the signature.

Plan 3 - The married daughter

Tail her a bit to find out her movements, specifically when she leaves the house and where she goes.  
Then we stage a little drama for her. She's a mother right? So she has kids.  
Silver tongued Fenrir poses as a young noble whose family has hit hard times. Due to one thing or  
another his family owe 10,000 gold to the evil Baron Balderdash.  
The Baron is going to put Fenrir's sister and young children into debtors prison unless the money  
is given to him.  
Fenrir goes on to explain to her that he has the money in Baldur's Gate but he has to go and get it.  
The Baron will not let him leave unless he gets a promissory note for the owed amount.  
Now, Fenrir was to meet a friend here to witness the note, but he is nowhere to be found  
(he suspects that the Baron may be involved!)  
But then he say Lady Phalconmere and wonders if she would be willing to witness the note and save  
his sister and children from prison?  
She'd have to have a heart of stone not to witness the note.  
Corum could pose as the Baron, not talking but standing some way off looking evil and twirling his  
moustache.  
She will probably have her husband there, whoever he is, so get him to sign it too. If its just  
servants then that doesn't matter, the Baron just wants someone of good repute and standing to  
sign it and a Lady will more than suffice.

I suggested we take one each, so Fen said he would go back to his family's place to get a letter,  
Nes would try and get a marker from the Jade Dancer, and I would check out the Phalconmere residence  
to see what was around there.

DAY 8

Well, I had a look around the manor, but I don't think she even lives any more so a bit more investation  
required. Fen managed to sweet talk his old man though so he has the letter and lo and behold, Nes  
had managed to get a marker from the barman at the Dancer so we have one out of three signatures.

Fen took the letter to his contact who told him it would take a couple of days to make a suitable  
forgery. That would be good for me as I need the time to find out about the other daughter.

Anyway, I had to report for duty this morning, but managed to convince the Senior Civilar that my  
time might be better spent sorting out all this rat catcher business rather than going out on patrol.  
He grudengly agreed and signed me off for the day.

There was no sign of Raya today so it was just us lads that continued on with the detective work.  
I know the Maknastey murders are not directly connected to Vernon but it may be in some way as it is  
all part of the same 'world' so I didn't feel like I'd really lied to the Civilar when we decided to  
focus todays efforts on it.

We went to the Trade Ward guard post to get the addresses of the 'reject squad' and so that Fen  
could drool over Giselle.

We then went to the house of Olissar and met his wife. She was very worried about him as he'd gone  
on a fishing trip seven days ago and had not come back.

Finally we went to the residence of Adon Hail. Lacking Raya's lockpicking ability we gained access with my  
crowbar and had a snoop about. It looked like he'd not been home for a while and that he certainly hadn't  
packed all his stuff for a long fishing trip as his wardrobe was full.


	96. Chapter 96

(G96 17/09/10 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 8 cont ... (19th Ches)

In the evening me and Fenrir took a stroll down to the docks and spied out the garbage scow and asked  
around in the local taverns.

I stood and watched it for a while, while Fenrir asked about, but I didn't see anything.  
He found out that there was something nasty living in the rubbish.

DAY 9 (20th Ches)

I asked Abrix for some support on a planned raid on Vernon's scow but he wasn't at all helpful. So as a stop  
gap measure I arranged with my squad to pass that way first thing in the morning so that they would be on  
hand if needed.

We then spent some time finding out about Jereth, whom we want a signature from, and even went so far as  
to follow some servants into the 'Gilded Grocer' but in the end we decided to wait and rethink our plans  
based on her location in North Ward.

Meanwhile Raya was finally healed at the temple, at a fair cost, and we went to meet her. I arranged with  
Raya to hire one of her contacts, a local scallywag called Fin, to watch the Tarn Villa for us, that being  
the dwelling of lady Jereth.

We then went down to the docks again to watch the scow for a bit longer.

DAY 10 (21st Ches)

Well, this was the morning of the raid on Vernon's garbage scow. It was a mixed bag. We put a lot of planning  
in, but sometimes luck plays a bigger part than planning.

The first part was to toss rabbits onto the boat to tempt out whatever beastie was lurking in the rubbish.  
This worked, as the first rabbit I tossed over was gobbled up by a massive cockroach. The next part was not  
so successful as everyone who was waiting with bows and magic missed.  
Another rabbit, another bunch of wild shots.

Eventually I put down our gangplank (not trusting the one that was there, although in the end it seemed to  
be fine) and walked over to hit it. It gave as good as it got though and crushed me with a very nasty bite  
making me run back to get healed by Nes.  
More tomfoolery, wounds and running around eventually led to its death, zapped by Fenrir as it burrowed into  
the rubbish.

Stage two of the plan was to get inside and for this I had my portable ram. It bashed in the door with no  
problem, but Vernon was waiting with a crossbow and shot me in the leg.  
I stepped aside to take a potion and the others poured in fire.  
He tried to get out but was beaten back in. I threw in an Alchemist's Fire, but it didn't seem to do much  
in those damp timbers.  
With nothing else to do, myself and Fenrir rushed in to attempt to finish him. He managed to get into a  
sort of cupboard but we struck him down in the end and that was that. He was still alive, only just though.

I called in my squad to help with the tidy up operation and we went through his possession's finding clues  
and other useful things. Vernon was taken down to the guard post for questioning.

Fenrir seemed hung up on the idea of turning the scow into a hideaway, and seeing that we'd just killed the  
effective head of the Dung Sweeper's Guild that we were now the guild masters. I wasn't so sure, about either  
proposition to be honest and I think perhaps I have a better understanding than him as to how the city  
is run.

In any event we were finished at the scow and made our way back to the guard post once we'd stripped it.

(btw - Olaf re-wrote some of the above so can do a compare/diff sometime)


	97. Chapter 97

(G97 24/09/10 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 10 (21st Ches) continued...

We also found a letter written in code, but which Fenrir managed to decipher. It mentioned that Esvele, the  
head of the Dungsweeper's Guild was being 'looked after' at Fred O'Furs warehouse.

We went along for a look and kept the place under observation all night. We felt a little weak after  
todays fight and didn't really fancy another one. Nes was a busted flush as well and needed some rest.

Me and Fen decide to go talk to Vernon though, to see what he could tell us about the place. Jensile my  
civilar said we could talk to him but that we were, under no circumstances, to kill him.

As usual in the guard house he was shackled to a chair and Fenrir started with the technique he describes  
as 'water boarding' something that he seemed to take great delight in.

When Vernon refused to talk Fen started to hit him over the head with the ladle he had been using. I  
looked at him quizzically and he said, 'Don't worry, were-creatures only take damage from silver and the  
like, we can hit him all day!'  
I shrugged and struck Vernon a few times with my steel gauntlet.

Sadly though, Fen was slightly miss-informed. It turns out that their power to withstand normal weapons  
does not apply when they are in human form and he died almost instantly from the blows.

In a panic, the last thing I wanted to do was admit our mistake to my superiors so we quickly devised a plan  
to smuggle the corpse out of the watch house and then say someone else had done it.

So. We poked our heads through the door and saw Aldrak Hogswaggle who we called to help. He seemed  
delighted to help such 'heroes' as ourselves and found us a wheelchair and some blankets.

We shackled Vernon to the chair, covered him up and scooted out a side door, seen only by Aldrak who  
even held the door open for us.

As Fenrir rattled off as quickly as he could with Vernon, I ducked in the main door and spying Jensile  
busy with festival business called 'We've taken Vernon off, he knows where Esvele is being held and says he  
will show us where!'

She waved me away distractedly. It looked like our plan had worked!

We dumped him back at the scow and decide to use him as a decoy in tomorrows plan to rescue Esvele.

DAY 11 (22nd Ches)

After meeting up again at the warehouse, Nes had been watching it in the morning and told us that he  
expected someone to come out at some point for food.

Not long after eleven in the morning someone did, Nes followed him, and I followed Nes who engaged the  
man in conversation and then used a 'Charm' spell successfully on him.

We got everything we needed to know about who was in the warehouse, and then told him to hand over all  
his weapons and valuables for 'cleaning', then gave him a letter to take to the watch house!

The letter said he was a villain and kidnapper who should be safely locked up as he'd be very angry  
when the spell wore off I should not doubt.

He was called Pete and inside the warehouse remained Gecko and Bulgur the Brawler, henchmen of Vernon,  
and Hank and Pinky who apparently worked for Fred O'Furs.

The next step of the plan went smoothly too. Me and Raya waited in the shadows near the warehouse and  
'operated' Vernon while Fenrir went and knocked on the door.

He span them a story about the watch being onto Vernon and that they had to move Esvele immediately. He  
ordered her already drugged body put in the wheelchair and covered so that he could wheel her away.

This he accomplished with aplomb although there was an awkward moment for me when Fenrir took her to  
the watch house and Raya simply melted away and I was left along holding the corpse.

Fenrir did come back though and we found an abandoned house to dump the much misused body of Vernon in.

While in there we also planned our next move against the four remaining men inside the warehouse.


	98. Chapter 98

(G98 01/10/10 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 11 (22nd Ches) cont..

We didn't have much time, Nes thought it would probably only be a couple of hours before they got  
suspicious and made a move. Se we formulated a plan and each of us went to get what we needed.

Raya went to get a covered wagon and some horses, Fenrir some booze and I went to buy some  
Tanglefoot bags for the contingency plan.

It all went very well in actual fact, right up to the end anyway. Fenrir convinced them to get into  
the wagon with promises of rewards and crates of beer and strong spirits. I ran on ahead to make  
sure the gate was going to be ok about letting them out and to buy food.  
One of the warehouse guys said he didn't want to come, which suited us fine, as it split them up a  
bit and left the place guarded while we worked on our ruse.

It was a tense moment as they went through, but in the end they passed without incident. Watchmen are  
usually more worried about what's going into the city though, that's true.

So, on we went. Them thinking that we were going to a hunting lodge to the south, us just waiting  
until they fell asleep, preferably drunk.

Raya sat up front with the driver, Fenrir and Nes were inside with the villains and I walked behind  
at a casual distance.

After eight hours it was pretty dark and we reached the outskirts of a village. The driver wanted to  
rest the horses so I ran up and discussed with Raya how to proceed. We decided to pull off into a  
field and do the deed right away.

The cart stopped, Raya jumped down and opened the cover at the back of the wagon. Fenrir was out  
cold, as was the half orc and Gecko. The other warehouse man was awake so Raya said,  
'We are here now, just leave these two to sleep in the cart, I can't be bothered carrying them.'  
Hank agreed and stepped down, at which point I surprised him and Raya whacked him over the head.  
He took a few more hits and his single cry did not wake the others.

Next we disarmed them and tied them up and then woke Fenrir who seemed very much the worse for wear.  
Nes seemed happy enough to remain in the wagon strumming away on his lute.

As we were discussing what to do next and explaining to the old lady driver that it was all ok as  
I was a watchman four figures loomed out of the darkness...


	99. Chapter 99

(G99 29/10/10 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 11 (22nd Ches) cont..

They turned out, inevitable to be bandits, part of the 'Bent Blades' gang. It was a violent struggle,  
with me and Raya outside trading blows with them, while Fenrir fired drunken magic bolts from the back  
of the wagon.

We killed all but one who escaped, but during that time, Gecko and Bulgur had managed to escape their bonds.  
Chasing them through the dark though, we managed to catch them again.

After all that, we decided it was probably safest to go to the village and see what shelter could be gained.  
It was called Relyn Ford and seemed a friendly place. The sheriff, a halfing called Kade Tosscobble, let  
us put our prisoners in one of his cells and we then went and met some of the locals.

I'm no healer, but for some reason two of our prisoners died in the night and only Gecko was left.

DAY 12 (23rd Ches)

In the cold and frosty morning we decided to immediately head north and were followed by an ex-stable hand  
called Eno. Fenrir didn't trust him, but I chatted to him and learned a little of his history and he seemed  
genuine enough to me. Apparently he had lived in Waterdeep before, but when his wife had died he'd decided  
to travel around a bit. The others were in the wagon, while me and Eno walked.

It was snowing lightly during the day, which is maybe why the wagon driver didn't see the trap on the road.  
Kobolts had dug and covered a pit, which the horses fell into. We were then attacked by a mob of seven of them.  
It goes to show what the country around Waterdeep is like in late winter. Desperate and starving outlaws and  
bandits seem to be about the only things on the road.

In any event, they were easier to deal with than the bandits. I killed one, as did Raya. Nes did well, I think  
he even surprised himself with his bow proficiency. Fenrir got a couple and chased one into the back of the  
wagon. He killed it, but not before it killed Gecko, the last prisoner.

I was a little disappointed to see Eno cowering cravenly throughout the fighting. A kobolt is no match for  
a grown man, it's like fighting children, but I suppose that's why he wanted to travel with us. if he knew  
he's no use in a fight.


	100. Chapter 100

(G100 10/12/10 BG - AP, ON(GM), SS, GF)

DAY 12 (23rd Ches) cont..

In any event, we arrived in Waterdeep, healed and dropped off the horses and wagon, then as the others  
went through the loot I span a story at the Guard Post. This is what I told them :

'We took Vernon with us to help catch the others and rescue Esvele. Through threats and cajoling it  
seemed like he might be able to assist us. He did help a little, convincing the rogues to come out  
and go on our jolly journey to Relyn Ford.  
We subdued them well enough when they were drunk, but bandits attacked at just the wrong moment and  
Veron was killed during the fighting. The others died during the night. We buried them all down  
there, all except Hank who died in a kobolt attack.'

So, not a million miles away from the truth. Should (almost) wrap everything up neatly!

Oh, I forgot to mention, I saw Janna at the gate on the way in and she told us that the 'Swan Street  
Slasher' had escaped and was on the loose again.

That evening Nes said he would be on temple duty until the 27th.

DAY 13 (24th Ches)

I went to the post again and found out I wasn't due on duty again until the 29th. Then we all went  
along to talk to Esvele. She's human and seems to like drink quite a lot. Rather righteous as well.  
Anyway, Nes talked guild business with her, then we went for lunch.

That evening, I thought it best we do something with Veron's corpse and after a bit of discussion  
we decided the best thing to do was douse him in lamp oil and try and make it look like a vagrant  
had died in a drunken accident.

Well, that worked well enough, maybe too well as the whole house nearly went up and I think we were  
clocked when we left the building too. I hope we didn't botch that job, but I heard the fire was  
put out by a druid so thankfully we didn't hurt anyone.

Anyway, the festival was still on and later Fenrir entered a 'Tall Tales' competition and one out  
against some old pirate-bard geezer.

I decided to have a chat with Fist, see if he knew anything about Eno (as Eno had informed that he  
used to drink in the Dock Ward back in the day). At first he couldn't remember anything but when I  
mentioned that Eno carried a bread knife he told me a worrying tale about how four or five years  
ago someone had gone mental at the 'Hanging Lantern Festhall' and that a woman had died there and  
that someone had sliced up a whole watch patrol and others with a bread knife.

Food for thought then, and just as that bombshell was dropped who should I see talking to Raya than  
Eno! Later she told me he had been looking for a place to stay, but she had turned him down.  
Apparently he'd gotten money out of the loot sharing so he should have had enough for a place  
to stay anyway.

DAY 14 (25th Ches)

We all sauntered along to the Temple to see Nes and warn him about Eno. Nes said he was already  
wary but thanked us for the warning.  
Nes had decided to invest in the Ratcatcher's Guild and I said I might be in for a few golds.

I asked about at the guard post about the Hanging Lantern Festhall incident but either people  
didn't remember it, it never happened, or they were keeping quiet.

I also asked about the Slasher and got a description. Apparently he's a halfling. Does he slash  
people in the knees then?

Fenrir picked up Giselle and they all came to laugh at me climbing up and down in a couple of  
rope climbing competitions that were on as part of the festival. I did ok, didn't fall off  
anyway.

At that time Raya was doing something or other at the Temple. I hope she's able to turn all  
that mumbo-jumbo into a profit. I know I don't really like the idea of a religion getting its  
hooks into me.

Later I went off with Janna to do a bit more detective work. Asked about at the 'Midnight Sun'  
the last place Olissar was seen. The bar man put me onto Miranda, a bar wench, who put me onto  
Doreese, another wench and I went round to her place above a Broom-makers.

She hadn't been seen in three days or so and I got the landlord to let us in her room. Janna  
reckoned she hadn't been in her room in about a week.

We interviewed an old lady called Betty who lived next door but didn't get much more.

We then went to the 'Temple of Good Cheer' which despite its name was just a terraced multi  
tenanted building and snooped about following our last lead as to the where abouts of  
Doreese. Talked to the supervisor.


	101. Chapter 101

(G101 07/01/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), SS, GF)

DAY 14 Cont...

So with Raya at the temple and Fenrir off with Giselle myself and Janna went door to door at  
the 'Temple of Good Cheer'.

The third door we tried was an elf male who looked a bit like a wizard, the next was a couple  
of young warriors and the seventh was a female halfling called Raskar.

They all indicated that Doreese had been seen entering the second or third door.

The elf called Araloor, a scribe who had been in the city a year or two was in the third flat  
while a dwarf clerk called Igor was in the second.

Janna went back and I went to sit in a pub nearby to watch the place. After a few hours though  
a friendly dwarf arrived and got chatting to me and we had many drinks.

At the time it felt normal but later I realised he had me under the influence of a Charm spell  
just like the one Nes can cast.

While I was sleeping it off at my flat I saw a bird in the night that was very pretty and sang  
me some sort of song at the window. Odd I suppose, but I was too hungover to pay much attention.

DAY 15 (26th Ches)

We all met up at Nes's temple in the morning and decide that the best thing to do was go around  
to Araloor's dwelling straight away.

We snuck up the stairs and I knocked and then kicked down the door. Stepping in we were immediately  
set upon by a horde of little spiders.

I fell for a sleep spell and slumped into a chair by the desk. Fenrir was sickened but did battle  
with the spiders. Raya discovered the elf by the bed, I was asleep but I gather he had been  
invisible.

He then leapt from the window and when I was awakened by Raya shooting at him I quickly leapt  
down too and gave chase. Fenrir shot one of his magic bolts from the window.

I chased him around the corner of the street to see the elf gone but a suspicious old lady trying  
to blend into the crowd. Suspicious I decided to take a gamble and tackled her to the floor.  
A snake in her basket bit me.

Ete, Roman and two watchmen arrived. They were most perplexed as to why I was flattening and old  
lady, as was the crowd that was rapidly forming.

Ete, the civilar, helped the old lady up but admitted her clothing felt differently from how they  
looked. Realising I had the right person I declared 'I can prove it!', and stuck my hand up her  
skirt,  
'It's all right! I can feel bollocks!'

Rather rash of me I suppose but it was the heat of the moment. It didn't go down well with  
the crowd at all.

Anyway, back at the guard post the illusion wore off and we had our man, or rather elf.


	102. Chapter 102

(G102 14/01/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), SS, GF)

DAY 15 Cont..

I got a bit of a telling off from Abrix, but I've had tellings off before.

Fenrir went back to the elf's house and helped Raya search it. He also bumped into Eno.

Meanwhile I interrogated Araloor, mainly on gaining him a character witness as it was the only  
thing I could think of then.

We got the name of one of his calligraphy clients - Ilda Orzabus - but I doubt anything will come  
of it.

I was interrupted by one of the clerks telling me Doreese herself had turned up at the front desk.  
I went and talked to her and she told me that he had been sexually harassing her, with his Charm  
spell, and that's why she had been lying low.

She then said she had a shift at the Midnight Sun to get to and instead of doing what I should have  
done, which was chucking her in a cell, I let her slip through my finders...

..because five minutes later Fenrir turned up with Araloor's diary which he'd translated with Nes  
and in it, it implicated both Araloor and Doreese in a sinister plot and involved them both  
heavily in the death of the McNasteys and the disappearance of the Trade Ward watchmen.

We ran after her, but couldn't find her anywhere so headed back to the watch house.

Fenrir and myself had the idea of softening up Araloor a bit by putting him in a cell over night  
with one of the foulest beings we could think of, a local beggar called Dirty Furunkle Frank.

We then went to get some sleep.

Back in the tavern, as Raya is allergic to watch-houses, she instead had a few drinks with Eno  
and then Nes.

I ran into Eno myself when I got back to the flat. Janna was perched on a stool while he chased  
mice about the place. He though me and Janna were married at first, but it wasn't enough for me  
to trick a kiss out of her.

Went to bed.

DAY 16 (27th Ches)

Up at four in the morning with Fenrir and went to the watch house to see how our elf was doing.  
He'd had a great night, was covered in the god's know what, and certainly had had no time to  
meditate any spells back into his head.

We had some booze with us, to be used in the interrogation. I drank my two beers but for some  
reason Fenrir poured one pint over himself and then threw the other at me. I sometimes wonder  
what goes on in his head.

Akessia was the night shift amar and she sat in on us. We got some gin down Araloor's throat but  
he vomited it back up. Fenrir offered him a mug of what turned out to be his own piss, and he had  
it thrown over himself.

Things were getting out of hand, so I attempted to get us back into actually questioning the  
suspect rather than just showering ourselves in various fluids.

We deceived Araloor into thinking we had Doresee in custody and that she was singing like a  
canary. I asked him to strip as his diary had mentioned had a tattoo done as part of his secret  
sect or whatever it was.

He was reluctant but had no choice and we saw he had a tattoo of a dead rat under his arm.

He then said he would confess and needed a pen and paper. Akessia got up to get it, but Fenrir  
did the first sensible thing he'd done that night and went instead.

So that meant when Araloor bit down on the poison capsule in his teeth and killed himself there  
was an amar around to confirm I had nothing to do with it!

Abrix was called out of his bed and said I'd better have a report for him at eight that morning.

Fenrir went off to get changed and I wrote it up (see attached copy)

Instead of sacking me though, Abrix read the report and seemed grudgingly to somewhat admire how  
well we'd done with very limited resources, in uncovering, to a certain extent, what was going  
on.

He said I was no longer to be a street-pounder, but to become a 'Special Investigator', on  
double pay, who would work on any investigations he would send my way.

I was very happy with that, but cheekily asked for the rank of Amar, and instead of kicking me  
out then and there he said ok!

Anyway that was that. Here is what the report said :

Filthy Macknastey murders

People involved in case:  
Adon Hail - 'reject' squad civilar  
Fat Pat - 'reject' squad amar  
Wulfgar - 'reject' squad watchman, dwarf with wooden leg  
Olissar - 'reject' squad watchman, young family man  
Mystery McNasty runner - seen fleeing the scene of the murder  
Doreese - female wench of Midnight Sun - possible suspect  
Araloor - elf male, dead. part of murder plot

On the 13th Ches. we witnesses someone running along Snail Street with a head changing from elephants,  
deer and other things. This person was pursued by a watchman called 'Fat Pat'.  
The person appeared to vanish after we chased them after another street.

Four people had been murdered in a house on that street.

Asking around over the next few days we found that they kept themselves to themselves and worked  
at night .Described as 'rather hairy' which we took to mean they might be were-rats.  
It is assumed that the watch acted on a tip off.

Trade Ward said there was to be no investigation and did not mind if I took it on.

Asking around at the guard post revealed that the 'reject' squad were the first on the scene of  
the murders and may well have been responsible.

We dug around and found out more information:

- They did not report for work on the 19th.

- Olissar's wife said they all went on a fishing trip on the 12th or 13th.

- Adon Hail's flat was not recently lived in and it did not look like he had packed for a trip.

- Olissar's friend Phinan, a watchman on the Dock Ward did not see any of them leave by the South Gate.  
Infact he was seen at the 'Midnight Sun' - a tavern.

- Informants put us on to Doreese, a wench in that tavern. who had not been seen in a few days.  
The trail lead to Araloor who killed himself in custody, but heavily implicates himself and Doreese  
in his diary.

- During Araloor's interrogation (27th) Doreese appeared at the guard house and accused him of being  
a rapist. According to his diary though she may be a key player in the plot. Unfortunately she cannot  
be traced at this time.


	103. Chapter 103

(103 21/01/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 16 (27th Ches) cont...

First thing after that we went up to Trade Ward to talk to Rurik Von Richter and warn him about the Araloor  
situation but he seemed to know nothing about that. Fenrir also talked to Giselle. I think he's arranging  
a date. We had to find Rurik where he prays at the Temple of Tyr, 'The Halls of Justice'

Fenrir asked him about the Festhall Murders, while we were there and Rurik remembered that the courtesans  
that worked there were 'dodgey' in some way, and that the guy that had done the killing had lost a loved  
one and gone into a frenzy. One of the watchmen killed had been part of Rurik's brethren.

Well, that was the afternoon, and later that day I took a wander up to the North Ward to see if I could  
find Raya's pal Finn, who had been tasked with watching the Tarn Villa. No sign of him.

We strolled past the temple and mentioned this to Raya who said she would go see if she could find him.

Back at the guard post Abrix was moaning about getting Fenrir to be officially recognised as attached to  
the watch. City watchmen do not deputise people in the same way some country sheriff would, so I think he has been  
put on the books as an auxiliary. A sort of low responsibility position like the runners or cleaners but I think  
he likes it that way.

I talked to Rorija, a well dressed tough lass of the watch, about the Bull Elks as she'd had dealings with them  
before but didn't get much out of her. After all that business with Doreese I thought we were hot on the trail  
again but now she has vanished I'm not sure where to go now on this one.  
The only thing Rorija could tell us was that here informant for the Bull Elks used to drink at the 'Sleeping  
Snake' but that he left town two weeks ago. She said if we find him, to mention her name.  
The Bull Elks are rivals of the 'Black Bear Tribe', and are infamous in the city for running protection rackets  
and thugs for hire. They drink at the 'Bloody Fist'.

We did also learn more about the Fest Hall Murders though. Watchmen called Erlon and Arily were present and  
one called Boleg was killed. Two more also, all from knife wounds.

After that we went to 'Hanged Man' on Net Street in search of the remains of the 'Stinky Slippers' gang. Fenrir  
tried to set something up but it kind of fell through. The lad called 'Dan' just ran off when Fenrir got too  
scary for him.

So, bugger it, off to the boozer. Raya told me that she had found Finn dead in a crate in an alley near the  
Tarn Villa. She seemed quite upset. I decided to go up and take a look and Fenrir jollied along too.

We found him indeed, stuffed into a crate and pretty ripe he was too. I've no idea who got to him, but his  
throat was cut and no valuables were on him. A macabre plan began to form in my head.

I took a circuit around the villa to scout the place out and was stopped by a patrol of North Ward watchmen.  
It was after ten at night and I was in my platemail so I stood out a bit.  
I told them who I was and that I was looking around for a Dock Ward lad called Finn, who I needed to talk to  
as part of an investigation.  
I've no idea if they swallowed it, they seemed more concerned about mocking me anyway, but it will have laid  
the ground work for the next part of my plan, which was this:

Later in the night, and only a little bit drunk, dressed in clothing more suited to skulking, myself and Fenrir  
hurled the body of poor Finn over the wall of the Tarn Villa!

My plan / theory is that when the North Ward come down to tell me they found this guys body, I can interview  
the family and hopefully get the second signature we are after! At best its 50/50 I would say, but worth a try.

We scampered back to the pub and spent the next few hours drinking and acting all nonchalant.

Incidentally, Raya had been sad about Finn and had got drunk with Eno. We had taken her home to bed on the way  
to doing the business with Finn.

DAY 17 (28th Ches)

I've been mulling over a plan for dealing with the Eno situation. I should meet up with the others and  
discuss it.


	104. Chapter 104

[Rollo Note : Fenrir's journal covers the events of today. ]

(G104 28/01/11 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 17 (28th Ches) cont...

During the day, Fenrir spent all his time setting up things and getting ready for his date that evening.  
Raya went to the temple to research into a prophecy, possibly relating to Eno. She didn't find anything specific.  
She then looked into the "dead rat" tattoo. She remembered that there was an organisation called "the plague rats" based  
in the rat hills that might have that sort of tattoo, but since they like rats, it's unlikely that it belongs to them.

It's likely that it could be a group that hates the plague rat gang and as such, has tattoos showing that they  
hate rats. There was apparently a large fight in the rat hills, during which the plague rats established themselves  
as the top gang in the rat hills. It is likely that the tattoo belongs to one of the "evicted" gangs.

In the morning (06.20), Corum was awoken by Jana stumbling around in the kitchen in his house. She was talking  
to someone who sounded like Eno. Corum got up and went to have a look. Eno was showing Jana how to set rat traps.  
Eno told Corum that he was living above the "sailor's own" tavern. It's a dump.

As Eno was preparing to leave, Corum heard heavy footsteps coming up the stair leading to his flat. It was a  
group of 4 watchmen. It turned out to be an arrest squad coming to take him away for murder! They came to take him  
for the murder of a young half orc in dock ward! They immediately took him to the watch station. The name of the  
victim was Toruk.

Corum told them that he was me at the time of the murder (02:00). That was when we were chucking Finn over a wall.  
Corum was then put in the slammer for a while as the matter was investigated. Corum got a cell mate. It was dirty  
Frank! Frank was in jail for pooing in a flower pot outside the watchhouse. After talking with Frank, we reckon  
that the pub outside which the murder happened was the bloody fist.

It may be likely that the half orc was the informant that the female watchman referred to. Abrix called on him  
for an interview. It turns out that the half orc contact was "Bulgar the brawler", who was one of the gang in  
Fred o'furs warehouse. Corum was subjected to a "zone of truth" spell, which proved that he had not murdered the  
half orc.

After a small lecture from Abrix, he was told he was free to go. As he went to leave, a team from the North ward  
turned up to talk to Abrix about Finn's body and Corum's involvement. They asked Corum a few questions and asked  
to see his boots. Corum (somehow!) managed to convince them that he had nothing to do with Finn's body jumping  
over a wall and landing in a rose bush.

Corum left the watch house and went to ask Raya if she wanted to go clothes shopping. She declined. As he went  
to go and ask someone else, he walked past the bloody fist and was recognised by a half orc barbarian as the  
alleged killer. The half orc ran inside to get his mates and Corum legged it and hid in the three pearls nightclub.

Which is a lap dancing club with very expensive drinks. He managed to avoid the barbarians and went back to the  
temple to get Raya. Raya and Corum then went clothes shopping.

At around 18:30 I picked up Corum in the carriage and then we went to pick up the girls. Corum's date, Nasenna,  
was an average looking lass and has pale skin with an almost bluish tinge to it. By Christ her breath stunk! We  
went to Boduccio's (a very posh place overlooking the harbour) for its excellent the end of the  
meal, it became apparent to me that Giselle was torn between me, a hefty catch and her fiancée, who (I got the  
impression) she started going out with to annoy her parents. If I persevere for a while more, I think she will  
be mine!

Nasenna appears to be quite taken with Corum, or maybe watchmen in general. Raya, once again, was accosted in  
the pub by Eno. After they had been chatting for a while, 3 guyscame up to their table and told Eno that  
they had a rat catching job for him. Raya offered to help him, but the 3 guys said that Eno would be plenty  
on his own. With that, Eno and the guys left. They left out the back door into a storage house adjacent.

Raya followed them and saw them go into the house. Raya looked around for a peep hole to see into the house  
but couldn't find one. She then opted to listen at the door and heard talking. She then climbed up to the  
second floor to look and listen through a set of shutters. She heard some voices and some thumps, but that  
could easily be the sound of rat catching in progress.

After the meal, the girls suggested taking a walk along the pier side, looking at the stars. During the walk,  
I stole a kiss from Giselle and we had a lovely long smooch. As Nasenna went to kiss Corum, he spotted 3 half  
orcs over her shoulder on the other side of the pier. Corum managed to give them the slip, but as I was  
occupied with Giselle at the time, they surrounded me and asked me if I knew Corum. I asked who they were and  
one of them threatened me and, worse still, Giselle. I immediately tried to intimidate them. I successfully  
scared one of them off, but the other two remained. I told Giselle to go down onto the sand, away from the  
two of them, which she thankfully did, and I then turned my attention to them.

It was going quite well, in that I managed to convince them that I had never heard of Corum, but unfortunately,  
my big mouth got me into trouble, when one of them took exception to being called a "big smelly twat" and went to  
punch me. I tried to get him first with my elbow blade, by they are not the easiest things to use and I missed.

Long story short, I was getting battered when Corum shouted "I'm over here, fucknuts!" and two of them ran over  
to get him. The remaining one punched me to near unconsciousness, and I escaped with my life by pretending to  
pass out. Once he had left, I healed myself and made my way to find Giselle who had, sensibly enough, ran to  
the restaurant to summon help.

Corum, meanwhile, had jumped into the sea and had managed to lose his pursuers by swimming underwater. I think  
we will need to go and have a calm word with these guys in the morning and try to sort out this misunderstanding.

One big bonus for me though, Giselle and I now consider each other as an item! Score for me! (her ex is  
gonna be pissed off! :P)


	105. Chapter 105

(G105 04/02/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

[Rollo Note : Corum takes up the story once again ]

DAY 17 (28th Ches) cont...

After getting out of the water I saw a strange looking figure wearing what looked like a jesters hat and a frightful  
mask. I tried to watch him, but he quickly disappeared.

When I got home I gave my wet clothes to Emysu.

DAY 18 (29th Ches)

In the morning I was woken up again, by Janna yet again, telling me to get down to the watch house. Abrix had more  
dead half-orcs. Three down at the docks, presumably the three that had chased us last night.

I decided to set up a meeting with the Bull Elks and the others bravely went down to the Bloody Fist to arrange  
the meeting. I thought it prudent for me to stay at the watch house.

They met with a tough looking barbarian called Hagar Hugwigson, who was pretty angry but agreed to meet  
at the Market Square in the city centre.

So, we went along and there he grabbed me out of the crowd. I admit I was pretty scared as he was massive and looked  
like he wanted to rip my head off. But he did listen to reason, more or less, and when we told him about the  
Bull Elk talisman found at the scene of the murders he said he wanted to see it.

We didn't have it, but said we could get it. He gave me a friendly head butt in fair well.

Anyway, that was the morning all used up and Abrix already had the afternoon lined up for us.

There was reports of strange noised being heard in a squat tower on Belnimbra street and we were  
tasked with finding out what was going on.

We turned up at the house next door and talked to Edna Crabapple, the wife of the land lord. She gave us the  
key and we went inside. There was a trap door and before going down I decided to have a quick nap due to  
being utterly knackered. While I did that Fenrir took a look upstairs, but reported that he had found nothing.

So, all rested and as ready as we were going to get, we cautiously opened the trap door and descended the steps  
into the gloom.

The second room we came to had two, well I suppose they were zombies, in it which attacked us, but were turned  
by Nes and easily dispatched. A search didn't turn up much, but a door led through to another room in which  
was a table and a coffin leant up against the wall.

The table had paper on which were runes Fenrir said he could read. He also came up with the idea of tipping the  
coffin over so that if there was something nasty it would be trapped.

We did this and the nasty thing inside rattle around and burst out. I chopped it a couple of times while it  
struggled out. It must have been a mummy or something and it was accompanied by a horde of rats.

It thrashed around and the combat was a bit dicey for a while, but alchemist's fire and acid bottles helped a lot  
in killing it and finishing off the rats. Fenrir was badly hurt and needed help from Nes, although something  
had gone wrong with his skin. Mummy rot or something, possibly.

The final room. As usual I opened it and looked in. I saw this huge stitched together beast of a man and quickly  
closed the door.

While the thing battered down the door Fenrir ran off, but came back again as it looked like we were formulating  
a plan to take it down.

When it burst through it was met with volleys of magic blasts, alchemical fire and a tangle foot bag.

When it was through, we retreat to the next door and did the same thing again. Running out of ammunition though  
I leapt in to stop it getting though and it was finally finished off with one last magical bolt.

There were no more enemies after that and we set out looting the place. We found the body of the failed necromancer  
or whatever he was and more writings.

I asked the land lady a bit about him and got his name, Rogero, but that was about it.

Fenrir went off to the temple to get healed of his rot, muttering something about expecting to be fully  
reimbursed for his troubles.


	106. Chapter 106

(G106 11/02/11 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 18 (29th Ches) continued...

Incidentally, Raya told us about how things ended with Eno. Apparently the men tried to attack him but he deftly  
defeated them, yet still managed to not kill any of them. Went out of his way to do so in fact.

Anyway, the rest of the day was spent going through all the loot we'd acquired recently at the temple  
and selling it.

DAY 19 (30th Ches)

Pay day! Got my pay and paid the rent. 10 gold seems a bit silly after getting over 1000 from my share of  
the loot which we divided up last night.

Started the day by hooking up with Fenrir and going up to the Trade Ward guard house and picked  
up the Bull Elk talisman. No problem there as Fenrir's girl Giselle was at the desk.

Then on to the Tarn villa and got statements from the family, but didn't get the lady of the house,  
as she was away, which was annoying as it was the sole purpose of this whole ruse.  
Still, Lord Arum Tarn told us to try again in a couple of days.  
The butler, Hanz, did seem to let on the family had some problems, but not even Fenrir's silver  
tongue could winkle it out of him.

Raya had been having a poke about too, in the alleys, but turned up no further clues.

Finally we strolled over to the Castle to look at the bodies in the morgue.  
Had a look at Araloor, Fin, and the various dead half orc. As well as having a cut throat, Fin  
had a hole in the head and no brain within!  
We puzzled over what might have done that.

Our next port of call anyway, was the Watchful Order of Magistars and Protectors, as I thought  
somebody there might be able to shed some light on any 'Mystery Groups' of shapeshifter types  
in the city that would be recruiting from the in-experienced magic users of the city.

We met with Lady Mhair who seemed full of information, but the only bit that seemed pertinent was  
that a group of dopplegangers had been kicked out of the Rat Hills by the Plague Rat gang a while ago.  
This very much sounded like our lot. Dopplegangers!? I need to find out more about them.

I then proceeded to put my foot in it with Fenrir although I didn't realise it at the time. I asked  
her about what sort of people use purple fire balls as weapons, thinking that, since he had avoided  
the subject in the past at least here we could get it out in the open, whatever it was.

Well, what she said was pretty shocking. About demon worship and dark magical powers! Not only  
fireballs but these 'warlocks' for such he is, can use their magic to influence peoples minds.  
Far from denying it, he seemed to just sit there and nod in agreement.

When we got outside though he exploded,

'What the fuck was that about then? If you've got something you want to know about me, you can fucking  
well ask me to my face and not ask some random old bint a load of questions about 'what sort of person  
fires purple bolts with no limit'. How dare you?! I thought we were supposed to be friends and you  
pull a stunt like that?!  
That was well out of order matey, well out of order. Do you have any idea how insulting that was to me,  
to have my supposed friend asking a bunch of not exactly subtle questions about me IN FRONT OF MY FACE! If  
I wanted to know something about you or your past, I would be man enough to ask you straight up and not try  
digging around behind your back, or as you did, right in front of me to a stranger!  
Well?  
Cat got your tongue?'

I didn't really know what to do with that, not withstanding the last bit hadn't made any sense at all,  
just incoherent rage. It was as if he'd grown horns and a tail right there in front of me!

I knew he was a slippery character but I always thought he was decent at heart. Well, I saw another side  
of him there as he turned whatever devil-powered frighteners he possesses onto me in full force.

Rather than engage him in an argument which I knew would surely lose, due to his demonic powers of  
persuasion, I fled. I mean, what would be able to persuade me to do or think? That black was white?  
That I should give him all my gold like that damned elf did, or something much worse?

I am sick to death of all these shape-shifters, dopplegangers, charmers and bedazzlers. To find out  
that one of their ilk was my ally all along is something I'm going to have to think long and hard on.


	107. Chapter 107

(G107 18/02/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 19 (30th Ches) cont...

In any event, I had something important to do. After stopping off at the watch post I arranged to talk to Hagar.  
What a dreadful fellow he is. He head butted me a total of five times during our conversation on Market Square.  
It'll take ages to get the dents out of my helmet.

It was a waste of time though. He said the talisman belonged to Raviril and he definitely hadn't been at the  
murder scene as he, Hagar, had killed this chap some time before.

Well, if I had the resources I could have this guy for murder and assaulting an officer of the watch, but life is  
hard enough at the moment without making more enemies. Just add his name to the list of people too powerful to  
arrest.

Talked to Abrix later on, discussed the law regarding the use of magic.

That evening I know Fenrir had dinner with his folks. I think Giselle was there too. We all caught up with  
him at the Gentle Mermaid where Nes was hosting a party to help bring in business for the Rat Catcher's  
Guild as he is now the owner.

He'd invited all the right people anyway, the guildmasters of traders, butchers, bakers and the light. Even  
the Dock Ward ward civilar was there, who I would say is Abrix's boss.

But when Fenrir arrived, he pointed out this harlequin that was behaving oddly, one of the entertainers.  
We dragged him into a room and made him unmask. Lo and behold it was Eno!

Fenrir decided to confront him with our suspicions and we eventually got all, or at least, most of his story.  
He was the murderer from the Festhall all right although there did seem to be extenuating circumstances.

A well known traveller called Volothun Geddan had been at the fest hall and had unmasked the wenches there  
as dopplegangers!  
Not only that, but Eno's girlfriend has turned out to be one too and when a paladin watchman killed her  
during the confusion Eno went berserk and killed him. He then killed a bunch of others.

Eno probably would have killed me too if I'd attempted to do anything other than offer the hand  
of 'friendship'. I don't think he likes watchmen that much, but for the moment he's going to have to  
go on the same list as Hagar.

Much as I'd love to bring this murderer to justice, I would have to turn out the whole post to do it  
and he may be useful to us at the moment in our fight against the Mystery Group.

Anyway, we called in Raya and talked some more. He apparently came back to the city when he'd heard  
about the rescue of Erin Wicks, who apparently is his daughter. That puts us in his good books anyway,  
but its rather disturbing to hear that connection.

The more we talked, the more I realised he was dangerously insane.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any better, another 'friend' turns out to be nothing like how  
they first appeared.

Oh - before I forget - I should mention that Fenrir, busy lad, also set up something with a monk of Tyr, the  
husband of Esvele. They knew about the necromancer on Belnimbra street and asked about the  
'Sphere of Grave Mist' that the dead chap had mentioned in his demonic notes.

He has Tosscobble in custody apparently.

Esvele's husband is interested in getting his hands on this Sphere and says it is in a tower owned by  
Darwel Umbruskor.

If we are going to do it, we should strike quickly, as in tomorrow morning.


	108. Chapter 108

(G108 04/03/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 19 (30th Ches) cont...

And so to bed, well, for some anyway. I decided to sleep at the Watch house due to rampaging paranoia.

I heard later that Fenrir went home with Giselle and it looked like things were going well between them until  
she read a letter that had been delivered. I don't know the contents, but it seemed to concern her and she  
asked to be left alone.

DAY 20 (1st Tarsakh)

Went home for a wash up and a change of clothes then met at the temple as arranged. I purchased a Cloak of  
Resistance while I was there.

Then we had a few things to do, firstly we went to Tarn Villa and interviewed the family. Finally we got the  
Lady Jereth's signature. We also found out that, sadly, their thirteen year old daughter had gone missing.  
A girl called, Kiera Tarm, they had informed the North Ward watch were on the case, but I did offer to help since I  
have a feeling the North Ward watch couldn't find their own arseholes with both hands and a torch.  
Still, he said he would bare us in mind.

Next we met Arik, Estelle's husband, at the temple of Tyr and he gave us the bag we would need and some more  
info. Before lunch we had a wander past the tower we were interested in and saw that it had six North Ward  
watchmen guarding it. Useless buggers, why are they not out on patrol, or even better, looking for Kiera?

After lunch we checked again, and they were still there.

I went for a wee sleep then, but met the other's at midnight to put into operation 'Hagar Likes it up the Pooper'.  
I made ten posters to be posted up around Dock Ward and sneaked around, using Fenrir and Raya as sort of look outs,  
putting them up.

I didn't like being headbutted into a bloody pulp by that oaf, and it would be of benefit, I hope, to get him  
more angry at the 'Mystery Group' than he already is. So hopefully ten posters around the Ward of him enjoying  
man love with another barbarian, signed with a dead rat, should help him reach the level of anger he needs to  
reach to go into action.

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh)

The night wasn't over though. We met up in North Ward with a gang of youths that Fenrir had hired while I was  
making the posters. They were to cause a distraction while we, we being me, Fenrir, Raya and Nes, climbed up  
onto the battlements.

Fenrir was first to go, using his unnerving Spider Climb ability. Then he lowered a rope and got the rest of  
us up. We had to wait for a moment while the guards came back, but Raya made it up lastly and we were all  
concealed on the battlements and ready for the next step.

The fact that we are going to rob this place, well, I don't mind at all. Why are the North Ward watch guarding  
the house of a 'bad guy'? This job must have right on its side since we were given it by a clergyman of Tyr,  
and I admit they idea of three thousand gold adds incentive.

Even so, I hope we don't get caught!


	109. Chapter 109

(G109 11/03/11 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh) cont...

The trap door was trapped both mechanically and magically, but Raya managed to sort all that out and one  
by one we dropped down into the top floor of the tower.

We then proceeded to go from room to room, cautiously listening then checking for traps before I opened up  
each door in turn and peering in.

First was a master bedroom, which we raided for loot, then the next was a summoners room, or something where  
we were attacked by off fleshy lumps. They hurt me a bit, but the fight didn't last long as I chopped down  
one and the other ranged attackers dealt with the others. The final room on this floor was a small shrine to  
some kind of evil god.

I felt better about robbing the place knowing he was some sort of Necromancer, Demonologist or both.

The next floor was a spare bedroom and a library. We raided the library for books and treasure then headed  
further down to the ground floor. Here was a hall / living area, the kitchen and a rather pleasant bath  
room.

We'd had a brief look at Darwell's diary which we'd found so we knew there was a trap door under the rug  
in the kitchen. After opening it I was the first down and was tripped by a guisarme stuck through the steps.

There were four hobgoblins down in this cellar and it was a cramped and brutal fight. I took a few blows  
but quickly felled one. Fenrir scuttled along the ceiling and blasted away another. Another one was dispatched  
then the last one made a run for it.


	110. Chapter 110

(G110 18/03/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh) cont...

It was all kicking off down there anyway. Spells were cast at us and another, stronger fighter joined the fray.  
Things were touch and go for a moment but we put him down. There was a flaming sphere going about so we ran up  
the ladder and closed the hatch again.

We waited for it to burn out and healed up. Opening the trap door once more we saw all the bodies laying about  
except for the tough one who must have crawled away.

The room he had come from was a sort of small barrack. As he'd fled he'd tried to take some of their treasure  
with him, but their was still a fair amount of silver left.

After a deep breath we tried the next door, which was a cellar store, then the next one that was large and full  
of rubbish. We noticed another door on the northern side and walked towards it. We were taken completely by  
surprise by a sort of chain undead being who lashed out at us and badly injured both me and Fenrir.  
The others crowded the door to help, but as Fenrir crawled into the corner to heal himself I was left to take  
its blows as best I could.

I managed to hit it a couple of times and Raya feather it once or twice but as its chains whipped and lashed at  
me I reached the bloody stage where I knew one more strike would kill me. Fenrir had hit it with his magic  
a few times but he too was on his last legs and had already added to Nes' call to flee.

For that moment it was as if time stood still. I knew if I tried to flee it would have a chance to strike me  
in the back, but I knew if I aimed one more blow with me sword at it - and missed - then it was all over for  
me too.

As time stretched out I did the only thing I could do really - and struck. The blow hit! It was a strong one  
but the dreadful ghoul did not go down. This is it I thought as its chains began to coil around me, but at the  
final second one last well aimed magic bolt from Fenrir caught the thing under the chin and sent it flying away in  
an exploding cloud of dust.

Now, THAT, had been a really close call and I would say the closest I have come to death since deciding to  
embark on this new life of adventure.

But we didn't hang around, the final door lead to a small chamber where the sphere of grave mist was and once  
it was in our possession we proceeded to loot the rest of the tower.

The barrack room had a corridor leading from it that lead to the sewers and from here we found an egress point  
that was sheltered from view.

Fenrir hired four carts and we gathered up as much of Darwell's possessions as we could, including his glass  
wear, books and anything else that looked valuable. It's all for a good cause!

Anyway, we had all that delivered to the Ratcatcher's Guild and, it being mid-morning now, went over to Fenrir's  
flat. I decided to have a snooze in his living room rather than risk sleeping at my place.


	111. Chapter 111

(G111 26/03/11 Sat BG - AP, ON(GM), GF, SS)

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh) cont...

Meanwhile, Raya and Nes were raided by a pair of miscreants posing as Trade's Ward watchmen at the Rat Catcher's  
Guild. She had said she was Lilyana, but it soon proved nasty. Also, a man who had been lingering around,  
called Marton joined the scuffle and helped eject the two interlopers but unluckily they both got away.  
A few minor injuries but thankfully no one at the guild house was killed.

While all that was going on Fenrir was woken up by someone whispering in his ear and he got up to go to the toilet.

I was snoozing away up until the point where I was woken up by a commotion out in the hall. Fenrir, dressed for bed,  
was fighting a woman and a man dressed as Trade Ward watchmen.

He was zapped by something magic and then chased off by a magic flying sword, but then Eno leapt into battle from the  
shadows and chased them around the dog leg of Fen's passageway that lead to the lavatory.

I took a few swings at the sword but my weapon went straight through it. As the battle moved on though and one of  
the attackers went down the sword vanished and a giant snake appeared! I could hit that though and landed a few  
good blows.

Fenrir appeared at the window, having skuttled around the outside of the building and aided the fight. Eno attacked  
somebody that had been skulking in the lavy and after I hit him, he went down and that was the end of the fight.  
The two dead one's turned into dopplegangers!

Fenrir had noticed an angry bunch of thugs outside though and Eno began to lecture us on taking care. He also  
seemed to think I had something to do with the posters that had gone up recently and the thugs outside were connected  
to that.

Running away seems like a good idea.

As best as I can remember this is what Eno said,

"You guys are really strange ... it is a miracle to me that you are still alive. You are pursuing a  
bunch of shape-shifters correct? That is what you have told me. So you could guess that they may get  
on your tracks and follow you, OK? And you take little to no precautions ... no secret hide-outs ...  
no security around your place ... not even a simple glass-filled bucket to make a racket? Do you have  
a death wish? What for do you think these guys have come for? To invite you for a nice cup of tea? They  
are here because they wanted to take you over! Lucky I watched this place and noticed them. You saved  
the life of my daughter ... so I saved yours. We are even!"  
"There is a bunch of guys outside who will bust into this place within the next 5 minutes. I guess they  
would to discuss with you the recent street artwork which has been posted throughout Dockward. It is  
up to you if you want to negotiate your innocense ... if you want to make a stand and fight for your  
survival ... or if you want to run and hide!"  
"You have kicked up a wasps hive with one foot and stamped into a scorpion nest with the other. Your  
call what you will do next."


	112. Chapter 112

(G112 01/04/11 OR - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh) cont...

The next few hours descended into something like a bedroom farce. I wrapped up the, at that point,  
still breathing body of Thomas Siohcen in a bed sheet and went to hide in a cupboard under the stairs  
on the ground floor.

Meanwhile, Fenrir waited for Hagar's men to turn up. There were six of them, one was a woman called  
Anya. Fenrir's silver tongue went into overdrive once more, pointing out the two dead dopplegangers  
on the floor and placing the blame for everything on them.

I realise now, that I have been slightly hypocritical about his 'demon' powers, in that I am quite  
happy for him to use them when saving my skin, but not so much when he is charming his way into  
a young virgin's undergarments.

From my hiding place I heard them tramp down the stairs and out, with a doppleganger corpse to  
take back and show their master. I presume Hagar is angry about the posters. I hope so.

Anyway, next was the watch, up they went, to receive about the same amount of flannel. That was  
almost that, but one bright spark in the squad decided to look in the cupboard I was in.

Well, by that point Thomas was dead, choked on the crusty sock I shoved in his mouth. Not having  
Fenrir's gift of the gab, I decided to just tell the truth, more or less, and I trundled off to  
the Trade Ward guard post to be 'interrogated' although it ended up with me telling them a few  
things about their Ward, not least of which was my suspicions about their being infiltrated by  
dopplegangers.

For the record, the civilar was Sefal Turek (human, male, cleric) and the amar was  
Doma Steelaxe (female dwarf fighter).

Later I met up with the whole gang at the temple of Ogmar where they were sorting out the pretty  
large horde of loot we had acquired from the wizard's tower and the attack on Fenrir's flat.

I didn't stay too long though, as I wanted to check up on Janna. I asked at the guard post,  
checked our flat on Philosopher's Court and even the pub, but there was no sign of her.

I decided to go back to the guard post and wait for her to come on duty.


	113. Chapter 113

(G113 15/04/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF) Fri

DAY 21 (2nd Tarsakh) cont...

Well, she did turn up, well part of her anyway. Here head was delivered in a box with a note  
that said, 'You mocked me for giving head. You're right. H.'

Abrix called me into his office and asked me to hand in my badge, which I did. I even saw the sense  
of it. If he doesn't think the Dock Ward watch can deal with these issues then dumping the whole  
lot on me seems logical.

Well, he'll have to deal with who killed Janna by himself. I would think the whole of the Dock Ward  
watch will be interested in bringing to justice the killer of a watchman. But you never know, they  
all may be as willing to turn a blind eye to murder if it means they stay out of trouble.

It would be interesting to hear as well, if he appoints another 'special investigator' to take  
it on and if this poor unfortunate does any better than me.

Anyway, not my problem any longer. I'll have problems enough over the next few days just staying  
alive.

I turned up at the temple. I didn't tell them much, just that I wasn't a watchman any longer.

We were thinking of how to organise a hide out and I suggested using the Dungsweepers Guild as a  
front. The idea snowballed into putting the Dungsweepers and the Rat Catchers in a new combined  
building and someone suggested 'Old Jock's Brewery' in Castle Ward.

Estvele came up to talk about it.

DAY 22 (3rd Tarsakh)

In the morning myself and Fenrir went to the Bard's College to ask about as bard's are generally  
good sources of information. It was Fenrir's suggestion and it seemed like a good one.

We learned a few things about Dopplegangers, but probably more about bards. Met Medanda and  
Miss Yandis Minomaile.

Got us thinking about the next step, the bards being keen on 'Habeas corpus' - if you like (it  
is a classic saying that if you think someone has been murdered then you should 'produce the body') -  
and that producing the bodies of the four missing watchmen might be a good idea.  
We thought of 'Gondis' again. There is Gondala's Inn.

When I re-examined the picture in Araloor's diary I said it looked like some broken steps  
Yandis mentioned there was a 'Splintering Stairs' in Dock Ward.


	114. Chapter 114

(G114 16/04/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF) Sat

We then walked along to take a look around the brewery and dug about a bit and traced the ownership  
of the building to one Petraska Sparger. We went along and talked to her. Fenrir started  
haggling with her, but I went in with a quick suggesting but was met with complete contempt.

There must be something about my face or something. Everyone new I talk to these days seems to take  
an instant dislike to me. I sometimes almost feel as if I'm dealing with the same sneering visage  
repeated over and over again in the people of Waterdeep.  
Or perhaps it is because compared to the Shining Beacon Of Splendour that is Mister Fenrir Thunderstaff  
I appear such a dullard?

I think I will hang a sign around my neck like a mute and keep my mouth shut from now on.

Anyway, I said something rude and left Fenrir to complete the negotiations.

After lunch we met up with the others at the OJB.  
We cleared out some rat's from the top floor but other than that the place appeared deserted.

Myself and Fenrir spent the rest of the day traipsing up and down the city, in our disguises, to a  
removal's company, a storage place, and a place to get lead helmets made to help prevent  
dopplegangers from reading our thoughts.

I arranged for Janna to have a fine burial. I feel terrible about her death, but maybe one day  
I might be able to do something about it. In any event what little is left of her will rest in  
peace in a splendid tomb in the Hall of Heroes. This I arranged with the Church of  
Helembore.

We then met up with the others and the four of us settled down to spend the night in the OJB.

DAY 23 (4th Tarsakh)

Nothing is ever simple with us though!

While me and Fenrir were swapping our night watch shift the ghost of none other than Old Jock  
himself turned up.

Well, apparently Fenrir's Demon Charm works even on ghosts because he seemed willing to talk. He  
revealed the usual sort of thing you might expect from a ghost. He needs his spell book back from  
a guy called Lousyian. Fenrir knows the details, I kind of switched off for a bit, but I think it will  
involve a card game. Old Jock must have lost his book that way.

Anyway, that wasn't the end of it, as when I was downstairs in the tavern area I was set on by Jock's  
ghostly dog 'Wolf', who slobbered ectoplasm all over me with his ghostly nibbles.

I went outside, figuring correctly, that the hound wouldn't follow me and threw a couple of pebbles  
at the upper windows to rouse the others.

I was suddenly attacked though, by the Doppers that had been at the Rat Catcher's Guild. They  
got a few ranged shots in at me, but got more than they bargained for when entering the OJB.  
I gravely injured the man and he was then splattered by a powerful demon ray from Fenrir.

The woman was attacked by the ghost hound, injured by me and fled.

I was in two minds whether to follow her, but when Raya rushed out I gave pursuit as well.

We caught up with her a couple of streets away and Raya hit her with an arrow and I got  
her a blast with my Gloves of Lightning.

She stabbed me again but I managed to stop her. But like a bad smell you can never get rid of  
some Castle Ward watchmen turned up.

She had just declared, 'This man is trying to rape me!' before being knocked to the cobbles  
by an arrow fired from the darkness.

I stood there with two of the watchmen the other two took off after Raya.

It had got messy again.


	115. Chapter 115

(G115 23/04/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF) Sat

Raya took off and managed to escape from the watchmen anyway, which was probably for the best  
although later she did go back to the OJB but was chased off by ghosts. She then went to an  
Inn and slept there.

Before that though, Nes was terrified by the ghosts and ran for it, right past me and the  
other two watchmen as it happened and myself and Civlilar Peterson tackled him long enough  
for the effects to wear off.  
I then quickly got him to check over the unconcious woman at our feet. Peterson seemed to  
accept my side of the story, more or less, and we tied her up and gagged her - just incase  
she had any suicide teeth in her mouth.

We marched her off to the Castle Ward guard post and myself, Nes and Peterson began to  
talk to her. She gave her name as Miranda, but that was different from the name she had  
given at the Rat Catcher's Guild (Lilyana).  
We had her bang to rights, but she gave every indication of being a tough nut to catch.  
Even though she spat on me I was delighted to have her. Since Araloor this is the first  
one we've had in the bag.

And while those two things were going on, Fenrir was at the OJB for a while and talked to  
Amar Scmitz, one of Peterson's men and even came to the guard post to give a statement about  
how Powleck came to be dead in our doorway. I didn't see him though.

This is what I said to Peterson:

'Hi Civilar Peterson, just to fill you in with my situation then. Twenty three days ago me and my friends  
were walking along the Street of Tusks when we saw someone running along, his or her features changing all the  
time. I was a watchman then, but off duty.  
Some of the Trade Ward watch were there taking statements and I reported the incident to my guard post  
Civilar back in Dock Ward.  
The next day, out of curiosity, we went up to where it happened and found out that four people had been  
murdered there, in a tenement on Snail Street. They were the family McNastay.  
Well, over the next few days we learned that there was to be no official Trade Ward watch investigation  
so, since I was doing a lot of pro bono work back then I thought I'd do a bit of detective work.

Ten days ago the trail let to the door of Araloor the elf in the Temple of Good Cheer. Myself and  
a fellow off duty watchman called Janna tracked him there, then later me and my friends caught him  
and interrogated him.

He had a diary that implicated him not only in the death of the four McNasteys but in the disappearance  
of four Trades Ward watchmen called Adon Hail, Fat Pat, Wulfgar and Olissar.

Just as we were getting somewhere with him he bit down on a poison tooth and died.

The diary though, had information on a 'Mystery Group' of shapeshifters and dopplegangers that used  
to operate out of the Plague Hills, but after battling another gang there are now in the city.

Six days ago, a man that looked like me murdered a Barbarian outside the Bloody Fist, dock wards  
in broad day light. I was pulled into the watch house but a Zone of Truth spell proved me innocent.

We suspected that this was the Mystery Group trying to cause a fight between the Bull Elks and the  
Dock Ward City Watch.

Two days ago the Rat Catcher's guild where my friend Nes was, was attacked by this woman and another  
man who is now dead at the brewery. They also attacked Fenrir's house where I was, but we killed  
a doppleganger and another man called Thomas Siohcen. The Trade Ward watch know about this incident, it  
was Civilar Sefal Turek and Amar Doma Steelaxe that dealt with it.

Later that day I tried to find poor Janna, but her head turned up in a box at the Dock Ward guard post.  
Either sent by Hagar himself, or by the dopplegangers trying to cause trouble again.

The guard post civilar, Abrix, decided I was now bringing down too much heat onto my fellow watchmen  
and let me go. I don't really blame him, I was putting lives at risk. He still has to find out who  
killed his watchman, but that's his problem.

However, it means that me and my friends have to deal with this situation on our own. We decided to  
seek safety in numbers and rented large premises in Castle Ward towards this end. They won't give us  
any peace even here though. Tonight we were again attacked, by this woman and her accomplice.

Well, that's the situation, and I don't blame you if you don't want to get involved. It's already  
claimed the life of one watchman for sure and I suspect four more. It's put my career on hold,  
to say the least. I strongly suspect that there was a cover up in the Trades Ward watch in regard  
to the missing watchmen. The whole situation stinks, it could well be that the dopplegangers have  
infiltrated the city watch to some point too. They are very hard to catch though.

Miranda is my best lead on this case since Araloor.'

[ Presented in another of Rollo's journals here is a story from his youth]

Hello, dear reader! I was recently asked to describe my brother Corum and although I did this simply enough  
it brought to mind a tale from our youth that I now wish to relate here.  
When I was a little boy, eight years old in fact, my brother Corum was not far away from his tenth birthday.  
Our elder brothers had reached a point in their schooling when they were less frequently available as play  
mates so myself and Corum were spending more time together.  
This was back when mother was still alive and I remember these two years as some of the happiest in my life.  
In younger days we had fought like cats and dogs, and when mother passed away, we did so again, but in this  
brief period - we were friends.

We didn't hunt back in those days, being too young, but I would occasionally persuade two of the rangers to  
take me beyond the confines of the estate into the wilds further up the hills behind the castle. I thought  
we were really on the edge of civilisation, and to some extent that was true for there is not much in the  
way of humanity north of the Lavius Estate, but in those days anyway it was perfectly safe.

One summer day though, the two rangers, a man called Greth and his, I suppose wife, Jenty, although I was  
too young to be bothered about those sorts of things, took us up to the waterfall, which was a full days  
hike. Our party consisted of the two rangers, myself, Corum and our dreadful cousin, a brutish teenage  
lass called Silvia.

Although I have not seen her in a few years now and I have no way to know what she is like, back then  
she was a dreadful bully. She was bigger than us boys, even bigger than Nissa who was the same age as her  
and she was forever tormenting us. Our parents encouraged us to call her big sister, and why she was always  
around the estate I had no idea. At the time I knew not, but now I realise my parents were planning that  
one of their sons was to marry her! What a dreadful thought!

Silvia's parents had a surplus of daughters, and none of them were that charming. I think the plan was that  
she would have to be married into one of the lesser Lavius families i.e. mine. It was all very political and  
centred around the idea of the estate getting back into the hands of a 'proper' Lavius and not some  
upstart outsider such as my father (although you can hardly blame dad for being a fitz!).

In any event, we knew nothing of that, being too young. She was just an unnecessary annoyance on what was  
meant to be an adventure into the wild woods.

We set up camp at the water fall that night, the adults in one tent and the children in another. Silvia  
was starting to develop into a woman but she was no more concerned about undressing in front of us than  
if we had been a pair of cats.

She noticed Corum's eyes on her though, 'What are you gawping at, idiot?'  
Corum bashfully lowered his eyes, then pretended to be untying a knot on the string of his bag.  
'If you two were gentlemen you'd let me have the tent all to myself and sleep outside.'  
Secretly I agreed with her as I wanted to sleep outside, but the rangers had told us to stay in the  
tent and I always did exactly what they told me.  
'Just like all Nirel the Black's descendants. Nasty to the bone.', she continued.  
Corum and myself were used to this sort of taunting and the fact that we were all descended from Nirel  
the Black's father was not worth the fight that pointing it out to her would cause.  
Corum silently took his blanket and bag and left the tent.  
'Buh-but..', I stammered over my tongue, 'Corum, they said...'  
Silvia laughed at me, 'Go on then you scruffy little urchin.'  
I blushed and left the tent and joined my brother by the low burning fire.  
'Don't worry Corum!', I whispered in his ear, 'She's just a big meany.'  
Corum gave me a dirty look and rolled himself up in his blanket.

-

The next morning, we were given permission to explore round the waterfall while the ranger's gathered  
some food. We were to blow on a horn if we got into trouble.  
As we climbed up the steep incline on the dry side of the fall another argument broke out.  
'I'm the oldest.', said Silvia, 'So I should be the one that carries the horn.'  
My brother was up ahead was silent, so I said , 'But Greth gave it to Corum.'  
'Only because he's a boy. That's sexist. Mother says.'  
I didn't really know what that meant, but it sounded rather rude. Silvia then pushed past me and  
made to grab the horn from Corum's belt.  
'Hey!', he cried, 'Get off, thief!'  
'You can talk, everyone knows your father stole the Lavius estate when he married your mother.'  
Corum coloured red at this, he didn't mind being teased by his cousin, but if anyone ever mocked  
mother then he was likely to go berserk. He shoved Silvia back, who almost stumbled over the edge.  
'You could have killed me you idiot!', she lunged again and grabbed the horn which came of its  
leather thong, slipped from her hand and fell into the water fifty feet below.  
Silvia was about to say something like, 'Now look what you've done!' when she lost her footing and  
was about to go over herself. As she teetered on the brink I saw a brief look of calculation pass  
over Corum's eyes before his hand reached out to steady her.  
The rest of the journey up the falls was made in silence, but I thought about what had happened.  
It had seemed to me that Corum had thought for a split second of letting Silvia fall. I have to admit  
seeing her plunge to her likely death was something I had mixed feelings about, but the look on  
Corum's face had been something different entirely, as if he was savouring that moment when he  
held her life in his hands.  
The rest of that day was uneventful and the rangers did not ask how the horn was lost when we got back  
to the camp, but I should imagine they had a fair idea.

-

The final day of our adventure and Silvia had convinced Greth to let her go hunting with one of  
the short bows. We were glad to see the back of her and all of that sunny day we played in the  
stream and stalked animals through the forest.  
Even back then I was what my mother described as 'a friend to the animals' and I had spent several  
hours of the later part of the day trying to get a young doe to eat out of my hand. Up here the  
woodland creatures hardly came across men, unlike the ones that lived on the estate which would always  
run at the first sign of anyone.  
Corum had wandered off, I don't know where. I just about had her, when Silvia came jogging up and  
shot the creature in the haunch with an arrow. It was a poor shot with not much strength in it, but  
it lodged in the doe and made it flop to the ground.  
'Step aside, brat, so I can finish it.', she said drawing another arrow.  
'Never!', I howled in sorrow as I made to protect the creature.  
Silvia drew the bow back, 'I'll shoot you then.'  
I sobbed and cried, deaf to her threats.  
Next to step into the scene was Corum, placing himself between Silvia and where I was crouched with  
the doe.  
'Leave him alone.', he said quietly.  
Silvia's arm was beginning to quiver with the exertion of holding back the draw string.  
'That's my animal, I shot it. Get out of the way.'  
Corum took a step towards her, being about ten paces away, which made her take a step back.  
'I'd be doing the world a favour, ridding it of Godder vermin.'  
'That's enough.', growled my brother.  
'What was a De Lucy thinking of, marrying into a family of bastards? Get back!'  
Corum took another step towards her.  
'She must be mentally deficient or some.. arg!'  
At the first sign that she was going to say something nasty about our mother Corum had charged at  
her, making her stumble back. The arrow shot past Corum's head and disappeared into the forest.  
Silvia was flat on her back, covered in pine needles and it looked like Corum was about to jump  
on top of her, but a calm voice said,  
'That's enough now children.'  
Greth didn't need to say anything other than that. Silvia, shame faced, said nothing as he took  
the bow up from the ground and then relieved her of the quiver of arrows on her shoulder.

As they left, Jenty joined me, and used some of her ranger magic to heal the doe. I was amazed at  
what she did. She gave me a wink as she stood up. A few moments later the doe climbed off and then  
ran off into the trees, having had quite enough of humans for one day.  
I resolved then and their that I would become a ranger, although, as you know, it didn't quite  
work out that way. Better though I think.

I also realised how brave my brother had been, facing down an arrow is stern work, even when the bow  
is being held by a girl. I idolised him for a while after that, but he didn't really tolerate it and  
when mother died he retreated into himself for years. It wasn't until we were young men that I  
ever really talked to him again in any seriousness. He preferred the company of our older brothers  
and we never talked of what happened in the woods again until the day he saw me off at the Waterdeep  
docks at the start of my journey to Sasserine.

Incidentally though, Corum and Silvia must have made up at some point, as once, at one of father's  
many drunken parties after mother's death, I found him kissing Silvia in the gazebo. He made  
me swear never to tell anyone, and I haven't to this day. Well, hardly anyone!


	116. Chapter 116

(G116 10/06/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 23 (4th Tarsakh) continued

Civilar Peterson seemed very much on side anyway, and was willing to treat me as if I was still an  
Amar in the watch. Still, I made a bit of a rookie mistake as while we were out of the room Miranda  
escaped from her bonds and overpowered Nes.

She seemed willing to strike a deal, a deal I had been preparing to make anyway. We had to get a healer  
in to help Nes though. She didn't offer much info really, but I think she knows more than she's  
letting on.

After some discussion we decided the best thing to do was chuck her in a cell for a while and let  
her stew.

I headed up to the OJB to see what was going on. The others drifted in too.

I summoned Esvele and we went over some plans I had for the Guild. I don't know if it will all work  
out but the three hundred gold or so I handed over to her to get things going sure brought her out  
of her hangover!

While I did that Fenrir went over and talked to Petraska Sparger to get a bit more information on  
her father. Raya was around today to, but she seems to have skulked even further into the background  
of all the goings on that usual.

Oh, a family member turned up today, Silvia Lavius, yes, the girl that nearly shot me when we  
were little and was a constant bully to me and Rollo. Her side of the family hate my side of the family  
and would like nothing better than to kick us all out of my father's estate.

There had been talk of her marrying one of us when we were younger, but the fact that we detest each  
other made it pretty much impossible.

Anyway, she's said she was here to help, which I doubt, but since she is a cleric, having her around will  
be very useful, whatever her motives. She introduced herself to the others in her usual off-hand and  
abrupt way.

The others were a bit concerned that she'd found us so easily but she said it had been on the temple  
'grape-vine'. It's only a matter of time before the dopplers know we are here anyway.

Well, I'd concluded my business with Esvele by then so we decided to go for lunch at the place where  
Lousian was said to hand out, to scope the place out. It was called the Scary Spider or something  
and seemed to be set up for those sorts that fancy they are vampires or something.  
Usually harmless people, they don't bother the watch much, but you do get the odd one that takes it  
all too seriously.

Fenrir turned on the charm with the serving wench and got a bit of information about Lousian out  
of her.


	117. Chapter 117

(G117 17/06/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 23 (4th Tarsakh) continued...

Well, that was all a nice relaxing diversion, but we still had work to do today. So Fenrir tried  
to get his letter delivered to the Falconmere mansion, but when the post boy came back he had not  
got a reply. I think the guy had been suspicious. So - back to the drawing board with that one.

I went to a jewelers and commissioned the making of a fake 'Eye of True Seeing'. Might come in handy,  
but wont be ready for ten days.

After that, me and my Big Sister went down to the guard house to see what was happening.

[ Rollo : Hello again gentle reader. My cousin Silvia also keeps a memoir. (We are a family of journalists!)  
For completeness, here is how things went from her point of view. She addresses everything to 'Kitty'  
something she must have done since she was a little girl. 'Kitty' is a sort of invisible friend.  
Also be aware, dear reader, the Cousin Silvia is in the habit of using malapropisms and words that  
she likes, but does not necessarily under stand the meaning of.]

Dear Kitty,

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a man in possession of a fortune is in need of wife. My cousin  
Corum is not in possession of a fortune, but he is, forsooth, in possession of enough money to pay next  
months rent.

Today though I had cause to regret my desire to approach him for a loan.

As I have already told thee, dearest Kitty, how this had come to pass I will mention it breifly.  
The servant is stealing the silver, the dog has gripe again and I cannot part with another beloved dress to pay  
the bills. Father says I must 'stand on my own two feet' but the old dastard would cut me off completely if  
I did anything so menial or lowly as 'getting a job'.

Forsooth, I have no desire for salaried work. Jenny at the temple casts spells on the weak and infirm  
and draws a salary for it, but I confess I see her little better than a harlot, plying sailors  
with her charms.

Peradventure I may have cause to regret my decision to mock her though, as I will now relate.

'The boy' had described his predicament to me, and had vouchsafed a confession from the gel. But  
apparently to get the gel out of the guard house they wanted to use my armour. Well, Aunt Pelinda would  
be turning in her grave knowing that some street strumpet was parading around in her old Templar plate,  
but since I had not yet got any money from 'the boy' I could only acquiesce.

The strumpet, 'the boy' and 'the dandy' all went off to the Temple of Ogmarr, leaving me alone in  
a police station in my underwear. And curse it if the worst thing is that this isn't the first time he has  
done this to me!

I changed into some robes and went to the brewery to await them. As planned, they went to the Temple,  
met Nestoone and the 'street rat' before coming to the brewery.

I got my stuff back, thank Silvanus, and we settled down for an hour or two. What an awkward set of people  
we would have appeared to be to any outside viewer. The boy sat with the strumpet he had in his care, the  
Street Rat skulking in the shadows while The Dandy sat quietly, communing with evil spirits I have little doubt.

Then, if the day had not had enough indignity in it, at one hour to midnight, a dung sweepers wagon turned  
up to take us out of the city. It was empty, but had held horse manure. I like horses well enough and am  
used to their smell, but a lady should not be treated so indelicately so I sat up front with the dandy.

Nestoone, the boy, the strumpet and the street rat all sat in the wagon.

Well, ye can imagine, Kitty, we looked quite a sight and the Strumpet was having none of it and complained  
to the boy. He seemed genuinely concerned about her and offered her a dagger and some gold.

The Dandy told her to remove herself in coarse terms and when she did so, he changed his mind, or perhaps he  
had just been bluffing but he declared he would 'start shooting' if she left.

After that though, we set off for the Dock Ward gate, giving me time to reflect on the current situation.  
Have I done the right thing? Here I sit, with a very odd dandy on a Dung Card, taking a villainous strumpet  
Silvanus only knows where in the dead of night?

So far I am not one copper piece better off, although from what I heard the boy say to the gong merchant he  
talked to, he certainly has plenty of gold to throw around.

It has been an interesting day, I will vouchsafe that.

That is the story so far, anyway, dear Kitty. Before signing off I will quickly summarise the cast of this  
comedy for thee, so that ye may know them next time I write:

The Boy - my cousin Corum, one of four brothers, all of whom are weaklings whom I used to regularly trounce.  
His family unjustly inhabit the Lavius estate. If cousin Kroakus Ostrajet had not died so inconveniently  
it would still be in godly hands and not held by the son of an exile, Corum's father.  
He is currently involved in what I call 'the plot', a plot with so many twists and turns in it  
I have yet to grasp its full extent.  
The Dandy - An odd character indeed, whom I have yet to get the measure of. Seems on friendly terms with  
the boy, although there has been some trouble about a woman between them I think. A sordid story  
I am sure. Young, a mere child underneath all this fine garb and manners.  
Nestoone - A priest of Ogmarr and the only one out of the lot of them I would usually give the time of day  
to. Seems a good sort although a bit of a know-it-all.  
The Street Rat - A silent roguish looking gel. A villain.  
The Strumpet - Somehow involved in this complicated plot that the boy has found himself in. One way or the  
other I don't think I'll be seeing much of her after tomorrow.


	118. Chapter 118

(G118 08/07/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 23 (4th Tarsakh) continued...

Dear Kitty,

To continue where I left off.

The Dandy managed to talk us past the guards at the gate, with some unlikely story of a sick aunt. A bit of  
beer bribery and we were through. The Boy walked behind us, as the wind whipped around in the clear night.  
After a few hours he came back up to us and reported that we were being followed.

We laid a cunning ambush and bagged the two fellow behind us, but they turned out to be men loyal to this  
chap Eno, whom I've heard about. A few slates missing off the roof by the sound of it.

One of them, Marton, decided to go back to the city, while the other Knepp climbed up onto the cart and joined  
us. Foolishly the conversation turned to Eno once we were underway again and it took Knepp to point out that  
Miranda would be over hearing the whole thing. This was probably a contributing factor to the events that  
followed the next day.

DAY 24 (5th Tarsakh)

Dear Kitty,

So, the cart wheels turned, and the day turned also. Myself and the Dandy both fell asleep on the driver's  
bench at some point, but the Boy poked us both awake.

We passed a few ore merchant carts on the road and they reported that they had heard wolves howling earlier.  
We continued and as dawn broke we caught sight of Rayneford in the distance.

There was then a confrontation. We had stopped to look at a pack of wolves off the road which seemed to have  
something, or someone treed. There was discussion about who should stay with the cart which lead to the Dandy  
expressing his desire to kill the Strumpet.

The Boy had given his word to the gel though, and eventually gave her a purse of coin and a dagger before telling  
her to make for the town before things got nasty.

The Dandy and his lackey, the Street Rat who seems to be totally under his control now, made to follow her, weapons  
drawn and the Boy made to stop them. I cared not whether the gel lived or died, but a Lavius (albeit a second rate  
Lavius) had given his word, and blood is thicker than water, what?

So I sided with the boy and an amusing tussle ensued. It started with some pushing and shoving, the Strumpet making  
her way to the town while myself and the Boy attempted to intercept the ruffians. Nestoone and the other chap  
wisely stayed out of it.

The Boy gave chase to first the Dandy and then the Street Rat, but mostly just kept on falling over. Rough terrain  
didn't seem to suit him, in his plate armour. He did eventually get to where the girls were fighting and calm things  
down.

I had much more fun, after a failed Fear spell, I summoned a Hippogriff and instructed it to go pester the Street Rat.  
The Dandy blasted a great hole in the beast, in what I must say, was a very impressive display of magic.  
Feathers flying, the creature then attacked him.

As it set about him, I healed it and told him I would call it off he gave up, which he agreed to. I dismissed the  
beast and that seemed to be the end of it. The Street Rat had picked up a nasty stab wound from the Strumpet though  
which I healed up, along with every one elses cuts and bruises.

Shame it didn't last longer really, but it was fun while it lasted. I hope we get into a proper fight soon, not  
with each other, but with some proper enemies. I have some spells I want to try out.

Anyway, after all that hi-jinks we went to where the tree was. The wolves had vacated the area. Probably that big  
blast and a huge shrieking flying beast scared them off, so we were not interrupted.

It was a poor kitty up the tree! Apparently the Dandy has magical climbing abilities, but he refused to help the  
poor pussy. Well, all respect I'd just acquired for the chap evaporated right there. How can people just stand  
by while a poor little kittypuss is in distress?

Luckily the Boy is a good climber, so once he'd removed his armour he went up, bagged the cat and climbed back  
down. We then headed to town, myself being determined to re-united the cat with its owner.

[Rollo Note : Just out of interest. Here is a copy of Silvia's Dedication to Silvanus Document ]

Silvia's Dedication to Silvanus

As written by Ahithophel, a scribe of Silvanus, Waterdeep

'And it came to pass that a gentleman of good standing, on the day of Highharvest Tide, did come to the high  
places, the high and wild shrines of Silvanus, to offer his child in dedication to this our god.

As agreed between this man, Sireco Lavius, and Sennacherib, the Arch Druid, for services pre-arranged and  
diverse, his next born was to be offered into service.

And lo, the following year a child was born, a daughter, who was gladly taken into the arms of Silvanus and  
raised in his ways.

And on her confirmation, at the age of eight, she did enter into a covenant with Silvanus, to up hold his  
teachings and represent in this our world, to honour him in name and deed and to champion him against his  
enemies whom ever they so may be, with the expectation that on reaching her age as a woman she doth take on the  
mantle of priestesshood and enter unto the church of Silvanus.

She will follow the instructions of her lord and her superior priests. She will, when called on, join battle  
with the enemies of the church. She will protect the wilds from interference and uphold the holy days and offer  
sacrifice of wood, but with out burning it. She will offer no blood sacrifice, but instead bury wood as is the  
teachings of our lord.

She will offer prayer and vigil. She will offer Oak, Ash and Thorn. She will fell no tree without first seeking  
guidance from Silvanus. All these things Silvia shall so swear in the name of Silvanus.

This document stands as testament to this covenant, betwixt Sireco Lavius and Sennacherib of the Waterdeep  
Shrine and between Silvia Lavius and her god.

What our lord has joined, no man may break asunder.

[ End ]


	119. Chapter 119

(G119 19/08/11 BG - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 24 (5th Tarsakh) continued...

Dear Kitty,

To continue then, with our adventures in the environs of Rayneford. On reaching the town's only hostelry,  
the 'Restless Rake' the others arranged rooms, food and the like, then sat down to sort out a way of non-violent  
conflict resolution.

(Incidentally, notable personages of this little town include Blarik Jaffery, a cleric of Tyr. The young innkeeper  
is a man called Castril Leeward. The old squire is called Nirrle Haickswill. There is also a young woman, a bard  
called Hester Sheakspear who entertained us with her comic acting.)

After a short rest, I wanted to find the owner of the poor little pussy though and asked around a bit. Raya helped  
trace the cat to a gel named Vera who had a room in a nearby farmhouse so off we went.

In her room I found a book on herbalism that had pages on mushrooms thumbed over. Cave mushrooms in particular.  
Well, we took these findings back to the tavern and when I told Corum about it, it set his investigative juices  
going and off we all went, scenting a new adventure I suppose.

It didn't take too long before we found word of a cave about two hours down the coast. We could get no-one to  
guide us there and the halfling sheriff was useless. Fenrir and Raya wanted to wait a day, but as my cousin pointed  
out, the gel could be in peril even as we spoke so he hustled everyone one along in much haste and alarums.

It was dark though, when we set off, but between all of us using whatever wits we had we found the cave eventually.

We spied a light and spider-boy went to see what he could see by sneaking along the top of the cliffs to the cave  
entrance.

When we arrived cautiously at the entrance we espied three small figures lurking in the gloomy darkness of the cave.  
They had not seen us so we crept slowly forward. I'm not sure who attacked first, I think it was Nes, but suddenly  
combat was joined.

Corum went for the main group, Raya and myself hanging back a bit with our bows. Knepp saw more goblins, for such  
they were, to the left and went to attack them. Spider boy was somewhere up on the ceiling blasting away from  
behind stalactites.

As the fighting continued, goblins fell dead, but more came to take their place, even one riding a wolf, although  
both the goblin and the wolf were quickly killed.

I healed Corum and Knepp a time or so with my clerical magic and the battle was going our way until the witch that  
ruled the goblins made her appearance. Corum was greatly weakened by some withering spell she cast, but I used  
a Bull's Strength spell to get him back on his feet somewhat.

Nothing seemed to harm her, no weapon or magic and she laughed and taunted us. I summed a large snake in the  
hope of catching her in its coils but by then Spider-boy had landed some devastating blasts of ethereal magic  
on her and she fell.

The cave was ours, it appeared, and we set to exploring it. We found a goblin servant, guarding the witch's spoils.  
His name was Bog and no one seemed to want to kill him. We gathered up the loot then found some fresh bones.  
I took a close look and saw that they were of a young gel, so I think we may have found Vera a victim then of a very  
ill-advised mushroom picking expedition.

Cousin Corum and the other ruffian Knepp had been weakened by the witch so I would have to get some restoration spells  
prepared for the next day. Apart from that though it had all been tremendous fun! We'd bagged a witch and ten of  
the little green blighters.


	120. Chapter 120

(G120 03/09/11 KT - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 25 (6th Tarsakh)

Dear Kitty,

So after a delightful and restful nights sleep in the cave full of goblin corpses, I healed up the boy and the ruffian,  
we gathered our goods and chattles together then set off back for the village of Rayneford.

For some reason, the goblin called Bog tagged along with us, it seems to think that Fenrir is his new master. With that  
dandy lad as his master I predict the thing will be dead by the end of this ten-day, but no matter.

Corum talked to it a bit and by the time we got to the village it was decided his new alias would be Bryne. He'd lived  
in the swamps before his tribe was killed off by a 'sword and knife wielding human' apparently.

So, until we could get some clothes for him, the dandy and the goblin lurked outside town while the rest of us went in.  
Corum went to talk to Tosscobble, the local law, and hand in the goblin ears and hag's head. I went to talk to Blarik  
Jaffery, the local gods botherer, to hand over Vera's remains.

Raya had all the fun though! She was accosted by some ruffians in the tavern, one of whom was soundly struck in the  
unmentionables with a black jack for daring to touch her. The other two chased her out though, and like a scalded cat  
she climbed smartly on up to the roof of the inn.

The two other ruffians came out, to see Corum looked down the street at them, wondering what was going on. When Raya  
called for help, he charged down the street at them and started a fist fight with the one who was a dwarf.

Nes, who was not far away either, cast a charm spell on the other and lead him back into the tavern.

The boy and the dwarf punched it out for a while and although the boy can, admittedly, take a beating, the dwarf was  
winning the fight. Winning that is, until Raya leapt down and sapped him on the back of the head. Down he went.

They gathered up the bodies, stripped them, and dumped them in a pig trough to sleep it off. Drat it, and I missed it  
all! I love hitting men.

By the time I got to the inn, they were talking to the bar man about the situation. These ruffians can be identified  
by a 'Face Punch' insignia and belong to a fighting school not far away ran by a chap called Bartol. There are eight  
or so of them and they go by the name 'Bartol's Brawlers'.

The charmed brawler dragged the other two off. The sherrif appeared and we talked to him. He would be glad of some  
help it appears as these louts have been causing real problems for the village.

We sent some clothes out to Fenrir so he could disguise his new pet, and put our heads together to formulate a plan.


	121. Chapter 121

(G121 16/09/11 - BG - AP, ON(GM), GF)

DAY 25 (6th Tarsakh) Cont

Corum toyed with a few ideas, I little relised the boy was so devious until now, but in the end the most expedient  
idea was the simplest. Simply go up to the farm house and talk to them.

We decided to spent the rest of the day in the tavern, thinking that most likely they would come down and in the  
evening sure enough they did.

It was none other than Bartol and what looked like his entire band. The Dandy quickly pulled Bartol away for a quiet  
tete-a-tete and we pulled faces at the others. The Dandy ordered a round of drinks and Corum asked Nes to play  
a tune or two.

Things settled down even further when a roughty-toughty dwarf stormed off when it didn't look like there would  
be a fight. The evening ended peacably and Bartol was sent home as drunk as a lord.

I was a triffle disappointed to be honest, I would have been just as happy if it had ended in a fight. You know  
what I'm like Kitty, I always enjoy smiting the unbeleiver who is naughty in the sight of Silvanus.

DAY 26 (7th Tarsakh)

Dear Kitty

It appears the cat, Zara, prefers Corum's company to mine. Perhaps it's because he is so hairy?

Today we toddled up to the farm and Fenrir finalised the deal he had made with the Sheriff and the Brawlers.  
Tosscobble appeared unconvinced and the Brawlers just seemed to wonder where their money would come from, but  
Corum pointed out to Tosscobble later that we would be back this way in the next ten-day or so and could  
check up on them.

That's right. A pin prick on the map of the Sword Coast I would be quite happy never seeing we are planning  
to visit a second time.

This is due to Tosscobble's troubled cousin, Rankin Butterstitch, who has problems in a place  
called Lindley which is about three days in land.

Corum had decreed in all his majesty that we should walk. I think after three days of marching in plate mail  
though we'll be praying for the comfort of a dung cart, but he said it was not ours and was needed back at  
the city. So the cart, Knepp, Nes and the witch's treasure were all sent back. What a clod.

We set off straight from the far, the day's travel was uneventful. It was myself, Corum, Fenrir, Raya,  
Rankin and the cat was tagging along too.

We stayed in an road-side inn this night.

DAY 27 (8th Tarsakh)

Uneventful days travelling. Another inn this evening.

Today Raya found a sack with a trapped chest in it. Inside the chest was a few hundred gold coins.  
Not too bad!

DAY 28 (9th Tarsakh)

Third day of travelling. Pretty tiring work with all our armour on.

We are now off the road and following a river. I am beginning to smell rather bad (although not as bad  
as any of the others) and need a bath. If this is the great outdoors then Silvanus can keep it!

DAY 29 (10th Tarsakh)  
DAY 49 (30th Tarsakh)  
DAY 50 (Greengrass)  
DAY 51 (1st Mirtul)  
DAY 80 (30th Mirtul)  
DAY 81 (1st Kythorn)

DAY 89 (9th Kythorn)


	122. Chapter 122

(G122 14/10/11 - KT - ON, GF(GM), AP)

[Rollo writing once more. Please bare with me dear reader! ]

And that's where I must leave it for now I'm afraid, dearest, most forgiving of  
readers.I fear that cousin Silvia must have run out of ink in her pen as I have  
no more entries in her diary after that point.

All I know is that all survived, and all returned to Waterdeep.

Here now our tale must advance a full two months to the tenth day of the month  
of Kythorn of the year 1374DR. The Time of Flowers had passed and the snows of  
late winter were long forgotten. They days were warmer now and longer, summer would  
not be long round the corner.

Already the city was busier and more populous. As more and more people entered  
the city for the summer trading season Corum had ample opportunity to put some  
of his ideas on the Guild of Dungsweepers into action. Although, by all accounts,  
he was largely successful, I will not dwell on these matters here.

Also, it can be said, he came to terms with his suspension with the Dock Ward  
Watch and forged new links with the Watch in Castle Ward. Things were once more  
on an even keel. Hagar had gone into hiding and no more was heard of the  
mysterious group of Dopplegangers or indeed Eno.

It had all gone, rather alarmingly, quiet. The group then, dispersed somewhat.  
Raya began to work more and more at the temple of Oghma with Nestoone. Silvia,  
having made enough money from her brief foray into adventuring to pay her rent  
for two years returned to her lazy lifestyle.

Corum's time was taken up in the guild so this left Fenrir alone of the group  
who had any desire at all to continue a life of derring-do.

I don't have much in the way of reportable facts of what he got up to in that  
time, but I do know he held onto his 'pet' goblin 'Brian' for a time and even  
kept all his paperwork in order. However, as you will find out later on, this  
was very temporary.

So, I can begin our tale again, starting where so many of these tales do, in the  
tavern...

DAY 89 (9th Kythorn)

Fenrir would be first to arrive in the tavern, 'Felzoon's Folly' in Trade's Ward.  
He brought Brain with him, who skulked in the corner. Fenrir had already had an  
argument with his neighbour, a grumpy half-orc named Stren Stottle about Brian,  
but since his papers were all in order and he was in the city legally there was  
nothing the half-orc could do. Despite that, it was safest not to leave the goblin alone.

Now there happened to be a ex-skulk rogue in the tavern that day, named Ozbourne, who was  
doing his usual thing of sweeping up the odd copper piece he found lying around the common  
room. He watched with interest as Fenrir gathered his usual crowd of admirers and was even  
more interested when Giselle, Fenrir's evident girl-friend arrived.

Ozbourne recognised her as the North Ward Watch Junior Secretary, a girl of such  
beauty all the Dock Ward watchmen always fought over who was to deliver messages  
to the watch house she worked in.

After a while Fenrir took Brian home and told him to get lost. He had began to  
realise that Giselle disliked the goblin and had turned into a very large and  
very green gooseberry. Brian was unhappy but said he would do what his master  
commanded.

On his return Fenrir escorted Giselle back to her tenement flat in North Ward  
and Ozbourne followed them, scenting money, scandal or hopefully both.

Fenrir was invited in and using his charms to the full, bedded the lass, much  
to the shock of her young maid! Out on the street Ozbourne heard the cries of  
ecstasy until the window was shut!

DAY 90 (10th Kythorn)

After midnight Ozbourne saw the maid leave the flats, mysteriously, with a basket  
under her arm.  
He follow her to another flat two streets away where she entered, then left some  
minutes later. Ozbourne then followed her back.

Through talking to warderns at both dwellhouses he learned that the maids name  
was Yvonne Shellick and that her family did not live in this Ward but did live  
in the city.

He also talked to the Custodian at the other flats, named Hilda Broomsworth who  
showed him some of the empty rooms in the building and told him that most of the  
rooms were rented by servants who worked in the area.

In the morning Fenrir awoke, washed and dressed before finding Giselle and the  
maid in the kitchen. The maid ran into the pantry and Giselle, who had been crying, declared  
that she had been a foolish young girl and was now no longer a 'maiden'.  
Fenrir was secretly pleased that he had deflowered a virgin last night, but  
consented to leaving the flat in the mean time and meeting her later that day.

He firstly went home and evicted the goblin Brian by walking him to the city gates and dumping  
him. He then went to Old Jock's Brewery (currently not haunted!) and asked Corum if he could  
have some papers to prove he was in employment (something he would need later when himself  
and Giselle went to meet her parents).

So having destroyed a maidens virtue, rendered a loyal servant destitute and  
convinced an ex-watchman to commit forgery he thought himself in need of a treat  
and went shopping!


	123. Chapter 123

(G123 30/10/11 (sun) - BG - ON, GF(GM),AP)

DAY 90 cont ... (10th Kythorn)

When Fenrir did head back to his apartment, he saw his Uncle's coach and four  
waiting outside. Curious, he stepped in and saw it was indeed Baerom  
Thundestaff II.

His uncle then motioned for him to be silent and said,

'Be still boy, and utter not one word! Beware what you say from now on, I will  
explain why. It has been known by those of us who are 'gifted' in the family  
that the demon we gain our powers from is limited to when it can be summoned.  
Due to the nature of the pact our ancient ancestor forged with it, it can only  
visit us when a key sentence is spoke. It may then chose to visit or it may not.  
Yesterday afternoon I was alone in my chambers when my wife arrived from a  
shopping trip. We exchanged words and then something I had said allowed the  
demon to arrive! It was fifteen feet tall, hideous in visage and stinking of  
sulphur. What it said to me I cannot divulge to you, but needless to say, something  
dire is afoot.  
Your poor aunt was driven insane, but I yet remain and must carry out our masters  
demands. I warn you now boy to watch what you say if you wish not to be visited!'

Fenrir nervously wrote down a few questions which his uncle answered, but after  
a while Baerom left as he had other tasks to perform. Fenrir, in the end though,  
realized he could not be silent for even a day so decided to talk as normal and  
take his chances.

Meanwhile Ozborne was tailing Yvonne and from following her, deducted what had  
happened last night. The maid had been cleaning sheets stained from the deflowering  
of a virgin.

Later Fenrir met Giselle in 'Felzoon's Folly' and sat to discuss travel plans. As  
they did so, a coachman turned up with the coach that belonged to her father to  
say he had arrived. He also said that the groom had been kicked in the head by one  
of the horses.

She was confused so Fenrir told the man to take the groom to the Temple of Ogma  
and the coach to the OJB.

The simple man nodded and left, but was followed by Oz who had been sitting not  
far from the door. Oz helped the driver put the hapless boy in the carriage and  
held him on the way to the temple.

The driver, his name was Dan, had been told to ask for Nestoone but he had  
apparently gone out with a 'lady friend' so the lad was dumped in a side room  
under the care of an acolyte. After some discussion, taking charge, Oz sent the  
driver to the OJB and then sought out a friend of his called Kip and sent him to  
the 'Folly' to ask for 18 gold to heal the boy.

When Kip arrived, Fenrir decided to take care of the thing himself and took  
Giselle home then headed to the temple. Meanwhile Kip ran to tell Oz who then  
went to the OJB.

With me so far?

Anyway, Fenrir healed the lad with his amulet who then ran off and Fenrir home.  
Oz had a nice shower in the new facilities at the OJB and then went out for a  
drink with Dan and got the job as the groom's replacement.

He even had a few hours sleep before starting work the next morning!

DAY 91 (11th Kythorn)

The day started with Dan and Oz feeding and harnessing the horses then going to  
Giselle's apartment to pick up the travelers. Oz cursed as they were kept waiting  
two hours as he could have been in bed all that time.

Eventually they set off though, stopping at another house to pick up Giselle's  
chaperone, Aunt Bitty, who would be traveling with them. A slim lady in their mid  
forties she sat quietly with her knitting.

They left the city, noticing a strange man looking man crying 'Remember the  
Dragonspear War!'. Aunt Bitty informed Fenrir and Giselle that it had happened  
before they were born.

They noticed a few hungry looking travelers on the road, but arrived at the  
Huntsman's Lodge in the evening, where they were to spend the night.

Oz and Dan took care of the horses and the others had their evening meal. Fenrir  
was informed by the land lord that the main road was blocked due to a bridge being  
down and that the only way further up to where they were going was through an area  
known as Bonefinger Forest.

Fenrir didn't like the sound of that and thought it might be dangerous, but the  
ladies were confident he could protect them, as he had been filling their ears with  
tales of his mighty powers all day on the road!

Cursing his boastfulness he decided they would risk it the next day and went  
to bed.

DAY 92 (12th Kythorn)

The next morning they set off again. Oz had become more familiar with the horses  
although none of them liked him much. Top left was a mare called Pinky, top right  
was a mare called Zip. Bottom left was a gelding called Footsy and bottom right  
was a gelding called 'The Bastard'.

The morning was uneventful and they arrived at the edge of the forest by about  
lunch time. They spotted a man sat at the side of the road eating and apple and  
he waved at them as they stopped.

He introduced himself as Ranulf the Ranger and he asked 'Don't you know it's  
dangerous to pass this way?' After some conversation Fenrir persuaded the ranger  
to travel with them and he hopped onto the drivers seat with Dan and Oz.

Another hour or two passed and they came across an almost totaly dried up river  
bed that went across the road in the forest. It was quite rocky though and Dan  
stopped the coach remarking that some of the stones would need moving to let the  
coach through.

Just as Oz was stepping down though, Ranulf drew his sword and with one dire  
stroke slew Dan the Driver. Fenrir shot a magic bolt from his hand and hit the  
ranger who leapt down on the other side.

Arrows started to fly from the woods as bandits hiding behind the trees opened  
fire. Fenrir was hit twice, but returned fire with his ethereal bolts, chasing  
into the woods, killing a bandit with each blast.

Meanwhile Oz and run down the road then doubled back in the trees and saw Ranulf  
with Giselle over his shoulder making for the trees. But Fenrir had spotted this  
and blasted beneath the coach wheels killing another bandit and sending the ranger  
falling to the ground.

Oz killed two more bandits, once as he fled, with deadly aimed bullets from his  
sling. The skirmish was over though. Oz and Fenrir left the terrified ladies inside  
the coach while they looted the dead. There was the equipment and belongings of  
six bandits and the ranger, an impressive haul and they both smiled gleefully at  
the thought of how much money they would make from its sale.

Oz returned Aunt Bitty's stolen jewels to her then wrapped up Dan's corpse in  
a horse blanket and lashed him to the roof of the coach with the luggage.


	124. Chapter 124

(G124 04/11/11 - KT - ON, GF(GM), AP)

DAY 92 (12th Kythorn) continued...

They managed to get to Giselle's parents house despite Fenrir putting them off  
the road at one point. It turned out Aunt Bitty could drive a coach though so she  
took over to the end.

Other than Oz shooting a deer, they arrived late at night without further incident.  
They were then shown to their rooms by the butler, Yardpike.

Oz was given a room over the stables. He also talked to Sten and found out who  
lived at the lodge house;

Kurl Gnesher and his wife Lady Hycinth Hatrap.  
Ulsas Gnesher, his son  
Gamblayne Fortnessle, his broker

Butler - Teru Yardpike  
First Footman - Sten Arbutt  
Second Footman - Betburn Tinner  
Gardner - a half elf woman, Pippa Greenwood  
Cook - human female, Shel Cook  
Second Cook - human female, Demy Bracket  
First Maid - human female, Vera Halfcrown  
Second Maid - human female, Jil Nackney  
Third Maid - human/dwarf female, Wendy Flatfoot

DAY 93 (13th Kythorn)

Fenrir had breakfast with Giselle and the others, meeting her parents for the  
first time. They then went a ride around the estate.  
Oz had breakfast with the staff and then went into the village with the two  
footmen to fix the coach.

As they were coming back, Fenrir spotted that he was being intensely observed  
by a black cat.

Fenrir dressed for dinner and made a reasonable impression with the family.  
Oz went to bed above the stable.

DAY 94 (14th Kythorn)

During the night Giselle revealed to Fenrir that she wanted to move from being a  
secretary to being a watchman! Or watchwoman rather. As Fenrir was aware though  
she is a very slight young thing and perhaps not best built for that sort of work.  
He promised to have a word with her father though.

He did so at dinner, but they both agreed it was best to try and divert her away  
from that sort of thing.

Today also a strong smell of sluphur rendered one of the summer rooms uninhabitable.

DAY 95 (15th Kythorn)

Today Giselle went into the village and visit an old lady. But she came home early  
and when Fenrir said,  
'Hello Darling, You're back early', he came over all funny and had to sit down.  
The air had suddenly gone metallic, to his feeling anyway, with a taste of blood  
in his mouth he lay back and realised he had been one word away from summoning  
the demon!

Meanwhile Oz was having fun with the maids. He had talked to Wendy a few times  
and quite liked her, but it was Jil that seemed to take a fancy to him, although  
he was sure it was because Fenrir had given him half of the money from selling  
the bandit's loot to Fortnessle, which was a very tidy sum indeed.

Also today, Fenrir saw the demon in the mirror behind him, but when he turned  
round he saw nothing.

DAY 96 (16th Kythorn)

Giselle had wanted to go up to a local reseviour and have a swim, but events  
in 'the Badger' tavern back at the village prevented it. Oz had been talking to  
Schlump (yes none other!) who had been delivering one of my letters to father for  
me.  
He also had a ghost in brine, in a large jar. How the ghost of Rowyn Kellani got  
in the jar is another story, but for now Shlump was worried as the glass was  
starting to crack.

Oz told Fenrir, who came down to talk to Shlump, but in the end they could think  
of no wiser course of action than sending Shlump north into the forest, since he  
was going that way anyway, and keeping him away from people that might get hurt.

A footman had been sent to the estate to fetch guards, but since there was none  
my cousin Janakkes Lavius-Lavius who happened to be around went instead. He had  
been invited for the party (more on that later). He's the one that the main  
Lavius clan think should inherit the estate, well, I'm, digressing now, but  
anyway, he came down to the tavern and as the lads learned later sorted it all  
out so that was fine.

At dinner that night a crow flew into the room and Fenrir threw a fish knife at  
it. The thing died on his plate.

DAY 97 (17th Kythorn)

It is, of course, father's birthday today, his 50th in fact. I missed it sadly,  
being in far off places, but Corum invested some money into giving him a grand  
party.

Oz went up and had a look but decided on an early night. Fenrir took Giselle,  
they had been strictly forbidden by her father, but teenagers can no more miss a  
party than an adventurer can miss looting a vanquished foe.

So off they went and from what I hear they had a good time joining in the games,  
eating and drinking. On they way back, well, I will say no more than 'they stopped  
for a while' lest I endanger Giselle's virtue!

Also that day, Fenrir was barked at by some big angry dogs.

DAY 98 (18th Kythorn)

Today was the last day before they were due to go back to the city. At breakfast  
it was clear Kurl knew of them going to the party and he took Fenrir to one side  
to talk to him.

Oz also heard Jil being told off by the cook, since the two footmen had been up  
to the estate in the night to drag her back.

While out for a short walk to clear his head Fenrir saw a woman at the top window  
of an abandoned windmill. She pointed at him and said, 'This is for you Fenrir!',  
then jumped, her head being in the noose of a hangman's rope.

Fenrir shot a the rope and missed, then again and she fell to the ground, but it  
was too late her kneck was broken. As people began to gather to see what had  
happened, he quietly went back to the lodge.


	125. Chapter 125

(G125 18/11/11 - BG - ON, GF(GM), AP)

DAY 98 (18th Kythorn) continued...

Oz went into the village later to buy some venison to treat the staff for their  
dinner. It was well received and made them happy.

However Oz put his foot in it with Vera when he let on he had been given a choice  
by Sten as to what maid to take on the next days journey. In the end Jil was  
selected.

Fenrir was invited to have a chat regarding his intentions with Kurl's daughter.  
His charm was enough to keep the old chap on side.

DAY 99 (19th Kythorn)

It rained heavily today.

The coach set off early in the morning. Fenrir, Giselle and Aunt Bitty in the  
carriage, with Sten and Jil on the driver's seat and Oz at the back.

They passed three men gathered around a fire at the fork in the road. These were  
local constables and were making sure people went the safer route.

The bridge was now repaired enough to take traffic although the masons were  
charging a toll of one silver piece to get across.

They arrived at the Huntsman in the evening and once he, Jil and Oz had taken  
care of the horses, Sten headed straight for the bar. Oz had a couple of drinks  
too, but in the end left the old sot to it.

Fenrir had a fairly wild night too, I am led to believe, but once again I will  
protect young Giselle's modesty and say nothing on the subject!

DAY 100 (20th Kythorn)

They left at the crack of dawn, at something like four in the morning, in order  
to make it to the gates of Waterdeep before the closed.

They saw some more refugee's on the road, but other than that it was an uneventful  
trip. At the gates though they saw a crazy man dressed roughly like a devil with  
a tail and horns, shouting at all that passed through, 'The time is coming!'

Fenrir arranged for the carriage to drop off his stuff, then take them on to  
Giselle's flat. From their he walked on to his family pile, the Thunderstaff  
Manor to seek out his uncle.

His uncle was out however so he let himself into the study and after about an  
hour found the right turn of phrase to summon the demon!

Bnurgstickslakskin is a 15 foot tall, 2 ton Glabrezu demon. The first thing he  
did on being summoned was help himself to the sherry.

After that he passed on 'two requests and one piece of advise' to Fenrir.

The first request was to kill a merchant called Vamir Vallex. The second request  
was to find a merchant called Brian. The advise was that if Fenrir would rather  
deal with agents of The Abyss through a human he was to contact a man named  
in the following rhyme that Bnurgstickslakskin recited;

'He lives in a dragon in the city!'  
'Human and old and angry is he!'  
'If demons and dragons be something ye desire!'  
'Then pay a visit to his lofty spire!'

After a little bit more talk, where Bnurg allowed some questions and further  
advised Fenrir to find out what the 'Bloodwar' was all about he departed, leaving  
the study slightly wrecked and somewhat on fire.

Fenrir called in the servants, made up an excuse and went home.

DAY 101 (21st Kythorn) (June)

This was a busy day for both of the brave young bandit-bashing men. I will deal  
with Fenrir's day first.

He firstly talked to Dorothea Goodwyn, someone who he describes as his 'Ogma  
temple info lady'. He then talked to Mhair Szeltune at the Watchful Order of  
Magists & Protectors. Luckily for him she was available and she told him a little  
about the Blood War, the eternal struggle between the devils of Hell and the  
demons of the Abyss.

Later he went to the dragon shaped tower of Maaril the Dragon Mage and met  
a doorman who informed him that Maaril was indisposed and to come back the next  
day. However Fenrir took exception to this and wrote a note in Infernal  
then refusing to leave when the doorman asked him too.  
Fenrir scuttled up onto the ceiling and refused to come down so the doorman  
ordered in two guards who shot at him with arrows, badly injuring him.  
Fenrir then fled, leaving a large pool of his blood on the pale blue tiles  
of the waiting room.

Meanwhile Oz started his day by talking to an old school friend of Teru  
Yardpike who informed Oz that Teru was a nasty piece of work. He then went  
to Giselle and warned her of his suspicious about the Gnesher family butler.

On his way to where Sten and Jil were staying he was approached in the street  
by a man who introduced himself as Cavu the Cursed. Oz accepted an invitation  
to talk and went into a nearby tavern.

Cavu revealed he wished to find a merchant called Brian! None other than the  
one Bnurg was after one supposes. He offered Oz fifty gold then and there for  
his help locating this man, but Oz refused it.

Next Oz went to the market and bribed the Market Overseer, Tanner Morins,  
to look at his tax records and found that a man called Brian had a stall on  
lot #231 of the market. He then went to the stall but saw it was shut for the  
day. He did all this while in disguise.

In the evening Fenrir and Oz met at the Felzoon's Folly tavern and conferred,  
telling each other almost all of what had happened to them with Fenrir  
neglecting to mention that his quests had come from a demon and Oz not  
mentioning that he had been asked to investigate Brian from another source.

Finally Oz went to check out the house of Vamir Vallex, skulking in the shadows  
with expert stealth.


	126. Chapter 126

(G126 02/12/11 - BG - ON, GF(GM), AP)

DAY 102 (22nd Kythorn) (June)

Today Oz gathered lots of information about Vallex

This is what he found out:

Vallex seems to be the sort of person you either love or hate.  
Some people think he is the best thing ever, while others are not  
so sure.

Oz is told a tale of one time Vallex had a business partner that  
quarrelled with him, then mysteriously sold him his share of the  
business at a fraction of its price then disappeared. His name  
was Iyn Quaster.

Oz is also told a story about how once his wife ran off and tried  
to flee the city. Vallex found her and apparently convinced her  
to stay with him. Her name is Enid Westling.

He is so rich because he is almost impossible to ring money out  
of. He holds onto his debts until the last possible moment. Many men  
have been killed for doing some of the things he does, but he always  
seems to smooth over arguments with his cunning charm.

He has a reputation for being dangerous and slippery. There was once  
a story that he had a man called Olvar Mullside killed. His sister  
Tersa tried to prove it, but the case collapsed in court. This  
was a year ago.

He is some kind of magic user, possibly a sorcerer!

Oz also asked around about Brian the Merchant and Cavu the Cursed.

He also found out that Vallex has a ship coming in 17 days from now called  
'Father of Jack'.

That night he met Fenrir in a small outdoor drinking house on Lamp Street,  
where Brian was said to drink as he lived on that street.

DAY 103 (23rd Kythorn) (June)

Today Oz asked around about Enid Westling.

Fenrir went to Diloontier's Apothecary and talked to Gleya Palonia about  
possibly hiring an assassin. In very secretive tones he was told the next day  
to come and talk to Dr Sloan.

Today Fenrir also went and talked to an amar at the North Ward guard post  
where Giselle worked and set up a meeting with the senior civilar, a man  
called Franse Taron.

Later Fenrir went to the Dragon Tower of Maaril to see if he could get a  
better reaction. However he stepped right into 'the bag' and was escorted  
through to the guard room and then down to some cells.

From the talk of the guards about how nice his girlfriend was he realized  
that he had probably been magically scryed all day and that they had planned  
this ambush once they had realized he was on the way.

While all that happened Oz checked out Brian's stall which was still closed  
up, then went and rented a room at the merchant's building.

That evening he snuck downstairs and checked the two first floor rooms. In  
the first he found none other than he assumed the personage of Brian the  
Merchant, lying dead on the floor. He searched the room and examined the corpse.  
He estimated it to be dead no more than a few days and most likely stabbed by  
a skilful assassin.

He then checked out the second flat and disturbed a young woman reading  
quietly. He explained to Mrs Loso the landlady and Mr Braithwaite a neighbour  
that he had made a simple mistake and managed to smooth things over.

DAY 104 (24th Kythorn) (June)

That night, Oz set up a bed in the bedroom of his recently rented flat  
and made it look like someone was sleeping there and then sat and waited  
in the living room.

At about two in the morning he heard creaking from the window as someone  
pushed the frame into the internal shutter. He crept to beside the window  
and waited.

The window and shutters creaked and cracked open then a large grey scaly  
claw pushed into the room. Oz cut at the arm with his knife, but the blade  
seemed to scrape across the stony surface.

Oz fled the room as two red-eyed, winged gargoyles entered through the  
window. They rushed after him down the stairs, throwing nets at him, which Oz  
skilfully escaped and avoided.

However, when he rushed out into the courtyard of the flats there were two  
more waiting and he was trapped in another net and hoisted into the air.

He got a good view of the city as he was lifted up and away, then eventually  
deposited on the roof of the Dragon Tower of Maaril.

He was then escorted down to a cell next door to Fenrir!

In the morning, they were given a reasonable breakfast in the cells under  
the Tower, then escorted by guards up to a high terrace not far from the top  
of the tower, just under the snout of the stone dragon's head.

Maaril waited for them and Oz said 'You could have just asked me to come over!'.

Maaril hardly acknowledge Oz though and addressed himself to Fenrir, whom he  
knew of. Fenrir explained the situation to the powerful mage. Maaril began to  
talk about setting something up whereby they could sort things out and said to  
Fenrir, 'Remember that wizards should control demons, not the other way around!'

Oz was the first to notice a dark smudge on the otherwise clear blue sky as they  
stood on the balcony. They all watched it as seemed to grow in size and then  
the features of a red flaming dragon could be made out.

As it grew closer they could see it was fiery with flames and spewing great  
clouds of smoke and it was heading for the tower as fast as it could fly.

'A dragon? Ahghairon's Dragonward will stop it getting into the city', said  
Maaril. But he was wrong because the dragon (if it was a dragon) crossed the  
city limits with impunity and kept on coming.

'Impossible! The magic of the staff prevents it!' , cried Maaril a second  
before the thing struck the tower in its middle. The whole building shuddered  
and shook, shedding masonry everywhere.

Fenrir and Oz were thrown from their feet. Standing up Fenrir saw Maaril  
levitate away then disappear into the smoke. Oz tried the door that they had  
come in, but it was locked so they tried another.

This lead into a store room full of furniture, which then in turn lead to a  
grand stair case. On the stair they were attacked by two confused gargoyles,  
but Fenrir soon blasted them off with his ethereal magic.  
Oz cut off a gargoyles arm to use as a weapon against them as they were  
resistant to normal weapons.

They then went through the doors a the bottom of the steps which lead to  
a corridor. It was full with smoke and strewn will fallen stone and bodies,  
but they followed it to the left which lead them down some more stairs.


	127. Chapter 127

(G127 10/12/11 (sat) - KT - ON, GF(GM), AP)

DAY 104 (24th Kythorn) (June) continued...

The next room they came to was a kind of study, lined with books on each  
wall except the east one where there was a fireplace. There was also a table,  
a desk, and two chests in the corner that each had a small dog like gargoyle  
perched on it.

They decided to leave the chests alone but looted the room of everything  
else that looked valuable. There was a door in the south wall so Ozbourne  
checked it for traps and opened it. It lead into a sort of summoning chamber,  
or so they assumed as it had a pentangle marked out on the stone floor.

There was also a brazier full of burnt bones and flesh and a rather angry  
gargoyle that attacked them. Fenrir was badly injured in the fighting, but they  
eventually killed it, Oz battering it to death with his gargoyles arm.

They searched this room too, and looted it. Oz also found a secret door  
that lead into a series of small secret rooms. The first was empty, the second  
had another chest / gargoyle combination and the last was a spy room, a small  
hole being in the wall that looked down over a meeting hall.

Oz looked through the hole and saw half a dozen devilish imps fighting two  
gargoyles. Fenrir thought it might be a good idea to awaken the gargoyle on  
the chest and sent it to fight with its colleagues, but as soon as he touched  
it, it gave a deafening shriek and attacked!

It wasn't as strong as its larger kin, but it did bite Fenrir and poisoned  
him. It looked like he was very close to death, but some how he fought off the  
poison. They looted the chest of its valuables and looked through the hole  
again. It appeared that the hall was now empty except for the dead.

They entered the hall and saw that they were on a balcony. They heard a  
scream and decided not to descend any further but try and get through the  
barred windows in the north wall of the room.

It took them a while, as the building started to lurch and lean, to use  
acid on the bars and a windlass to bend them aside but this they eventually  
managed.

Oz was first out, nimbly wiggling his small body out into the smoke and  
attaching a rope to the bars and descending enough to let Fenrir out. The  
larger Fenrir got slightly stuck for a few moments, but he wiggled out after  
a while and after Oz climbed onto his back he used his Spider Climb ability to  
descend as quickly as they could.

Just as they started down though, the building started to collapse! Oz  
leapt, holding the rope and swung through the smoke and falling debris to  
land on the nearby roof of an out building. As the tower crumbled behind him he  
dodged and dived down into a hay cart. He was injured but safe.

Fenrir was not so lucky. Finding that the surface he was climbing down was  
rapidly falling to bits he leapt for a taller building and ran across the  
tiles. He slipped down though and was hit by debris and was knocked cold.

Oz ended up at the nearby Temple of Luck, and saw his friend lying with  
the wounded in the temple basilica. Fenrir was lucky to be alive, as they learned  
later he had been caught by Harshnag the Grim, a frost giant Grey Hand who had  
just arrived at the scene. Fenrir's leg was broken though.

Oz looked out the door of the temple a little while later and saw a pitched  
battle between devils and imps, and the watch, the guards and the Grey Hands.  
He quickly shut the door again, the Grey Hands had a reputation for dealing  
damage and if they couldn't handle the devils then no one could.

Some imps did break in a little while later, but the temple clerics quickly  
killed them off and Fenrir downed one with a shot of eldridge fire.

Two more hours passed and the battle was over. Tired looking watchmen entered  
the temple and started taking statements from the injured and the others in the  
temple. Oz made himself scarce and Fenrir, not being very mobile, stayed and  
took his chances.

He decided to tell the truth, which ended up with him being stretched to the Sea  
Watch Tower Seaward guard post and put in a cell.

Fenrir wisely sent some messages out to his friends and loved ones to tell  
where he was and Giselle came to visit him, although she was most distraught.

He was interrogated by a Seaward Watch Civilar called Jensen Lackland and a  
watch wizard called Harold Totter.

DAY 105 (25th Kythorn) (June)

Fenrir's days started with a long interrogation.  
While that went on Oz was with Giselle, wondering what to do.

Giselle was determined to get Fenrir out of jail as quickly as possible as  
she'd heard that the city was out to find those that had attacked the city so  
viscously and her dear boyfriend might be turned into a scapegoat.

Oz was less sure, but promised to help and after asking around found a  
'professional witness' called Inis Shale who was happy to help Fenrir for a  
price. Inis visited Fenrir in the guard house and after some discussion they  
decided that rather than take their chances with the magistrate (who was the  
magister of the Temple of Mystra, a man called Meleghost Starseer) they would  
simply bribe the civilar and the others associated with holding Fenrir.

This cost 550 gold and Fenrir was free, all of having been recently looted  
from Maaril's Tower!

In the evening they went to talk to the wise men of the Temple of Ogma,  
Sandrew the Wise and Ilighast Chamnabber. Oz discussed things such as infernal  
beings and possible connections to the destruction of Maaril's Tower. Poor  
Fenrir arranged to get his leg magically healed the next day.

DAY 106 (26th Kythorn) (June)

They all had breakfast at Giselle's flat, then Giselle went to work and Fenrir  
went to get his leg fixed.

Oz went once more and talked to Chamnabber, arranging to have a True Seeing  
spell cast on Cavu the Cursed.

After lunch Fenrir went to talk to Dr Sloan at Diloontier's Apothecary. Some  
circumspect discussion found that the Apothecary would charge 10,000 gold to  
have Vallex killed. This being rather expensive Fenrir instead looked into  
getting some deadly poison and doing the job himself.

Meanwhile Oz went to the Singing Sword Tavern and observed Cavu, but didn't  
talk to him. He then went back to the temple of Ogma and discussed hiring a  
cleric to cast the spell. Chamnabber advised that a cleric of the temple would  
not wish to get dragged off to some random pub where anything might happen but did  
recommend a lady called Roberta Delan who could cast the spell and was  
associated with the temple.

Oz found her in a nearby tavern and she seemed happy to cast the spell and  
would go along with any ruse that Oz was likely to prepare. She was a tall  
woman in her late forties with long grey hair. She seemed worldly wise and  
tough, but with a merry outlook.


	128. Chapter 128

(G128 17/12/11 (sat) - KT - ON, GF(GM), AP)

DAY 106 (26th Kythorn) (June) continued

Today, Fenrir's first visit was to Glaya Palonia to organise some poisoned  
bolts. He then purchased a heavy crossbow.

Then in the afternoon he went to see his father about buying some magic items.  
His father said he would see what he could do and also gave him a note from his  
uncle which read;

''Fenrir,  
Please do not bring your friends into my study. He frightened the staff  
and it's the last thing we need what with this current situation. You  
should not draw attention to yourself too much, although I know  
it's hard.  
If you need to contact our mutual friend, then seek out Nerga Nemcali,

B

After that he had a quick chat with Emmer Jundhyl one of the senior civilars  
of the North Ward watch in regards to Giselle's plans for her career.

When Fenrir got back to Giselle's flat she was standing dazed at the window.  
When he asked what was the matter she said,  
'Oh! That was odd, there was a lovely colourful bird just here, but when you  
came in it flapped off!'

Giselle and Fenrir then spend a very pleasant evening together.

Meanwhile that day, Oz visited a friend at the Fishscale Smithy and the Spires  
of Morning, shopping for magical items. He the visited his friend Kip to get  
organised for the ruse he planned to play on Cavu the next day.

After a few more arrangements in the evening he went to the Shrines of Nature  
and talked to an elven druid called Neldrelle and he discussed with her the  
likely causes of the current drought. The elf thought the causes were most  
likely natural in origin.

Finally he went to Giselle's flat and talked to Fenrir.

DAY 107 (27th Kythorn) (June)

And so Oz's plan went into affect. He had Fenrir disguise him to look ill, then  
escort him to the Temple of Ogma and put in the infirmary. He then sent an  
urchin to fetch Cavu, who turned up with a basket of fruit about and hour later.  
They then discussed the death of Brian which greatly upset Cavu and who  
mentioned that 'others are in danger now'.

Meanwhile Roberta pretended to administer to the other patients but was in fact  
observing while using a True Seeing spell and other detection magic.

After Cavu left (and was followed by Kip and his gang of urchins) Roberta told  
Oz that Cavu was as he appeared to be, was most likely an elf or a half-elf, was  
lawful and good and possessed three magic items if you included his sword.

This was not what Oz had expected, but when later in the day Kip told him that  
Cavu had worshiped the shrine of Illmater at the Plinth a different picture of  
Cavu began to immerge.

Also today Fenrir saw a very colourful bird at his window but it flapped off  
before he could interact with it.

After that he went to collect his poisoned bolts. He hoped they would be worth  
the fortune he paid for them. They came in a black leather case the inside of  
which was lined with purple velvet. Each was marked to identify the poison on  
the bolt.

He then went to Essimuth's Equipment to enquire about Nerga Nemcali, but was  
startled to discover that she was a little girl and was the owners daughter,  
currently at school.

Meanwhile Cavu was asking about in all the right places, on the trail of the  
assassin that killed Brian. His knowledge of the city worked well and he  
discovered the most likely person was a man called Jesker Smint who, if he was  
anywhere, would be drinking his payment away in a tavern in Dock Ward.

That evening Fenrir disguised himself and flew (yes he could fly now on smokey  
black wings) to the roofs around Vallex's house to scout his shooting location.  
After that he flew back.

While that happened, Oz talked to Kip, then went to the Bard's college of New  
Olam and talked to two gnomes, called Liddy Sparktop and Professor Smaile in  
regards to Gilliard DeRosan. In hushed nervous whispers he was told that he was  
a secret ring leader of Waterdeep's devil botherer's and that part of his  
circle was Vamir Vallex.

Next he met Fenrir and Giselle at her flat and asked her if she could go to  
the Trade's Ward watch house and see if she could find out where Brian's body  
currently was.

Finally he went to the Dock Ward and traced Jesker Smint to a tavern called  
the Black Star Inn.

DAY 108 (28th Kythorn) (June)

At six in the morning Oz was done and he finally went to bed, crashing in a  
room at Gondalins Inn.

That morning Fenrir went around town and eventually found a tailor who would  
make him something Fenrir had just invented called a 'gillie suit' and did  
other things to prepare for the 'hit'.

Later Oz went to look for Fen at Giselle's flat and asked her how she had  
got on looking for Brian's corpse. She seemed to have forgotten all about  
it, which raised Oz's suspicions greatly.

Fenrir came in after that though and Giselle told him she was just trying  
to get rid of Oz.

He was happy enough with that and offered to take her out for her dinner,  
so they went to the Gentle Mermaid Festhall.  
Here they had a fine meal, but it was interrupted by this ...

Oz raced to find Roberta and having done so, spent the rest of his cash on  
another True Seeing spell. Roberta followed him up to the Fest Hall and pointed  
out Giselle. She saw that Giselle was in fact a doppleganger!  
She then cast a Sound Burst spell into the rafters that left off a big bang and  
startled some pigeons as well as all the guests. Oz then hit Giselle over the  
back of the head and he and Oz carted her out into the night.

Fenrir was most puzzled, to say the least, but Oz was sure Roberta was right.  
They to Giselle into the nearby Minotaur's Head tavern and dragged her into a  
room then tied her up.

After some interrogation at included Fenrir cutting off her ear, (And praying  
he wasn't making a huge mistake!) the doppleganger confessed and revealed that  
the real Giselle was alive but had been swapped for a double only just this  
morning at the North Ward watch house.

Oz's brain started to ferment with plots and plans.


	129. Chapter 129

(G129 23/12/11 - BG - ON, GF(GM))

DAY 108 (28th Kythorn) (June) continued...

At half past eight at night, Oz and Fenrir transferred the false Giselle to  
Old Jock's brewery, detaining her in Corum's room on the top floor. They let  
Roberta head off, then had a discussion as to what to do next.

It was decided that Fenrir and Corum would deal with Giselle while Oz did other  
things, and here, dear reader I will now recount Oz's adventures on leaving the  
Brewery and return to the others later.

Firstly he went to the Pickled Fisherman Tavern in Dock Ward to talk to two  
gentlemen of his acquaintance, Misters Dyne and Stripe Mirtle who did occasional  
door work in the area. He hired them to drink with Jesker Smint in the Black  
Star Inn the next night to soften him up as the first part of Oz's developing plan.

He then went to the Inn himself to observe Jesker, who that night was drinking  
with two of his roguish cronies.

He then went up to Trades Ward to see if he could find a patrol of the watch  
to talk to.

DAY 109 (29th Kythorn) (June)

As it rolled into the next day, he found a patrol of four watchmen, all of whom  
he knew a little and signalled to the drow called 'Vincent' to talk to him. He  
paid him to ask into the location of Brian the Merchant's body.

And hour after that Oz went round to the flat of Cavu the Cursed and broke in.  
Initially he chose the wrong door but luckily did not disturb the family within.  
The other flat's occupants were awake so after some indecision he knocked on  
the door.

Cavu was within, in company of a young lady called Hortence. Cavu was surprised  
to be disturbed so unexpectedly but Oz warned that if he could find him, then  
others could to at which point Cavu gave him money to hire some body guards and  
resolved to move to the Singing Sword the next day.

They spent an hour or so going over plans, then Oz went to sleep in the spare  
room.

That morning, just before lunch, he went over to the bardic college of New Ollam  
up on the side of Mount Waterdeep. Here he talked to Machelle to see if she  
could cast a spell called 'Charm Person' but she could not.  
She did however put him into contact with a femme fatale called Jessica Lupane  
whom he hired along with her bodyguard called Jimmy the Horsepuncher to help him  
with Jesker.

Deciding to do it tonight, he once more sought out the Mirtle brothers and  
filled them in, then went to find his watchman friend Mameo to tell him roughly  
what would be going on and where to be that night.

Oz got a few hours sleep at Mameo's house, then went over to the Black Star Inn  
to observe his plan unfolding.

The Mirtle boys were drinking nearby Smint and his friends, but Smint took much  
more of an interest when their 'sister' 'Mavis Mirtle' (actually Jessica)  
arrived. She then lured Smint up to the room Oz had hired, charmed him and  
pumped him for information.

He then took her out into the street where an argument with Jimmy was staged,  
but when the watchmen came to see what was going on Smint ran away into a side  
street. Oz managed to hit him with a bullet from his sling but the assassin  
didn't stop and was lost in the night.

Jessica told Oz everything she had learned though, that Smint had been hired  
by an 'elf' but she thought that was wrong as the woman described had pale  
green skin, was tall and thin, had pointed ears and teeth and slanted eyes.

He had also stolen a note off of her, which Jessica now had and gave to Oz.  
It read :

'Two objects are needed, seven people are needed,  
Some people are objects and some objects are people,  
Some people were people, but now they are objects,  
Gather the people to gather the objects,  
Destroy the objects and murder the people,  
Seal up the portal and curse the old king!'

The final clue was that his next target was a monk who had been working for a  
noble family but who was now in jail.

All together this gave Oz much to think about!

After escorting Jessica home, Oz was given a bed at New Olam and spent the  
night there.

DAY 110 (30th Kythorn) (June)

It was a warm and sunny morning when Oz awoke, but he did not spend long over  
breakfast. He first went to the Font of Knowledge and talked to Chamnabber and  
paid 50 gold for his essay on demons and devils.

Next he went to the Inn of the Dripping Dagger and talked to a mercenary broker  
called Filiare and hired two tough retired caravan guards. One was a woman  
called Elsha Muleless and the other a man called Ferrand 'Dusty' Trails.  
They were both in their late thirties. He then sent them over to Cavu.


	130. Chapter 130

(G130 14/01/12 - KT - AL, GF(GM))

Allow me, dear reader, to go back a little to ...

DAY 108 (28th Kythorn) (June) continued...

After Oz had left, Fenrir and Corum discussed what was to be done with Gharlie  
the Doppelganger. Corum thought she should be handed over to the watch, but  
admitted this would not really help rescue Giselle.

They interrogated Gharlie for a while and eventually and when Fenrir mentioned  
the name 'Emmer Jundhyl', her flicker of recognition was enough for him.

He then decided to leave Gharlie in Corum's care for a while and head out into  
the evening. He firstly went to the North Ward watch house on the north east  
wall and bluffed Emmer's address from the amir in charge.

He then had a quick look at the place, it was a two story house just a few  
streets away and not very far from the Thunderstaff Villa. He then spent a  
couple of hours in a tavern until it was dark.

DAY 109 (29th Kythorn) (June)

Fenrir found that his new combinations of his dark magic worked very well. He  
could now fly on sinister dark smokey wings, cast darkness on object that would  
radiate out to a range of twenty feet, and yet see well enough with his devil  
sight.

With a combination of these things it was not too hard for him to break in  
through a second story window and gain entry to the civilar's house.

The room he was first in was a guest room and from here he moved into the  
landing and saw a door from which light came. It was locked though and he  
decided to simply blast it from its hinges when shoulder charging it proved  
ineffective.

This took a while, but after a lot of noise and smoke the door gave way.  
Fenrir stepped into the room and fell into a pit trap, falling with a crunch  
thirty feet below, cursing that he had dismissed his wings to deal with the  
door. He summoned them again though and flew out of the pit and into the  
room.

He was surprised to see the room was kited out almost like a dungeon even  
though it was on the first floor of the building, with bare stone walls and a  
central pillar from which hung chains.

There was a table on which were instruments of torture and a pile of papers.  
On one of the papers was the sentence 'Take her to Queenies'. There was also  
a bag of gold and gems which Fenrir helped himself to.

Fenrir heard the houses main door being pounded on. People had heard his  
break-in and were coming into the house, so he threw out some more darkness  
pebbles and fled.

He went back to the OJB and consulted with Corum. Corum hadn't heard of Queenie,  
but Gharlie had and apparently trying to be helpful gave the address, a house  
in Dock Ward.

Fenrir and Corum headed down there, getting in Raya to look after Gharlie, and  
found a quiet single story house all boarded up, with a solid looking front door.

Fenrir knocked on it and a little grill opened at groin height. A female gnomish  
voice asked 'What do you want?!'

Even Fenrir couldn't bluff his way in though and when the gnome shut the grill  
Fenrir motioned to Corum, who with his crowbar and brute strength popped the  
portal open.

They entered a cluttered and dirty hall and were quickly set upon by a squad  
of surly armed guards. Fenrir plunged a portion of the room into darkness and a  
quick brutal fight left three of the guards dead and two more running for their  
lives.

They searched the house, there was a vile kitchen, a grotty living area and a  
small gnomish bedroom with a lavish walk in closet.

They then went down a set of steps to a locked door. Fenrir knocked on it since  
it was far too strong a door to get through, and arranged with the surviving  
guards to get Giselle in return for going away.

He went to the top of the stairs and waited a few minutes. The door opened a  
crack and Giselle was pushed out.

They all then legged it and went back to the OJB. Giselle was more annoyed  
than anything else, Fenrir found that she was not too traumatised by her ordeal.

Fenrir then arranged for Giselle to leave the city for a while, in the company  
of Aunt Bitty who was a bit miffed at being woken up at the crack of dawn and  
told she was going on a very sudden holiday.

Before noon Fenrir went to the Palace in search of the captain of the watch but  
got no further than talking to Amir Lasat Main, a young human watchman. He  
didn't get very far though as Main said that without proof they could not act  
against Jundhyl. However he did go off and speak to people and came back to a  
snoozing Fenrir later in the afternoon.

Main had found out about the break in at Jundhyl's house and wondered what Fenrir  
knew about that. Shortly after that Fenrir left.

He saw this posted up on a notice board outside the palace :

'All demon and devil worshippery within the city it punishable by death.  
Consorting with infernal beings is punishable by death. Harbouring, giving  
comfort to and protecting from justice those that worship or consort with  
infernal beings is punishable by death. Preventing duly appointed city officials  
in the pursuit of those that worship or consort with infernal beings is  
punishable by death.

A new court separate from the lords court will, with immediate effect be formed  
to hunt out and destroy all infernalists within the city. Its duly appointed  
heads are Ulfred Steygor, of the Holy Order Of The Knights Of Samular and  
Meleghost Starseer of the Church of Mystra.

So hereby declares Lord Piergeiron, Unmasked Lord of Waterdeep. Countersigned  
by the Lords of Waterdeep'

Fenrir then took Gharlie back to his flat and after a chat with her went for a  
well deserved  
rest.

DAY 110 (30th Kythorn) (June)

Gharlie seemed to be on-side for the moment and even made Fenrir his breakfast.  
Her suggestion was that they maintained the pretence that she was Giselle so  
that Jundhyl would leave them alone for a while.  
She ideally wanted to sort out what to tell him, report back to Jundhyl in a  
few days time and then leave.

Fenrir pointed out that Jundhyl would surely learn about the real Giselle  
being rescued, to which Gharlie didn't have an answer.

But having a 'tame' doppleganger around would have its uses, Fenrir realised,  
and sent her out to have a look around Vamir Vallex house and in particular  
find out about his wife, with an idea of involving Gharlie posing as her as  
part of his plan to kill the merchant.


	131. Chapter 131

(G131 20/01/12 - BG - AL, GF(GM), ON)

DAY 110 (30th Kythorn) (June) continued...

Round about lunchtime Oz turned up and they planned a few things and what way  
to take their investigations.

Oz then went off to talk to Liddy Sparktop at New Olamn and among many other  
things, the gnome mentioned a time two years ago when yaun-ti were rumoured to  
have caused trouble outside the city, but that they had been sorted out by the  
Grey Hands.

After that Oz went to the Singing Sword and talked to Cavu. Requesting a potion  
for use in getting the monk.

By evening Fenrir had turned up at the family villa in North Ward and talked to  
his mother regarding the situation between Galinda Raventree Amcathra and Myrna  
Cassalanter. He learned lots of interesting gossip about what lead up to the  
incident and that the monk was a pawn in a power play between the two women.

They all met up again in the evening and Gharlie reported back that she didn't  
learn much about Vallex that day.

Oz once more went to the Singing Sword and spent the evening with Cavu who let  
slip a couple of things as he got drunk. One, that something very traumatic had  
once happened to him and the other that he worked for some who he referred to  
once as 'Mrs Goodie-two-shoes'.

While that was going on Fenrir did a scout to the Farwatch Tower, where the  
monk was being held, flying in his sphere of darkness to get a better look of  
it in the night. He distracted the guards on the roof of the tower with a home  
made 'flash bang'. He heard a lot of shouting.

DAY 111 (1st Flamerule) (July)

At it rolled around to the next day, Oz talked to a kitchen girl at the Singing  
Sword called Katrina who he bribed to watch Cavu.

He then spent the night there.

That morning Oz took a walk around the tower where the monk was held prisoner  
and observed a window were a hand came out to feed some birds on the  
windowsill.

He also learned that Emmer Jundhyl's house had been broken into three days ago  
and the intruder had murdered his wife!

Fenrir and Gharlie went to Giselle's flat to get some clothes and he spent most  
of the rest of the day arranging another flat in the city to set up as a hide  
out and formulated a plan to pose as someone else as being Fenrir was getting  
a bit tricky.

He also spoke to Mhair Szeltune at the Watchful Order who gave him a few  
words of wisdom.

That evening he was dragged off to an opera by Gharlie.

Oz was conspicuous by has absence.

Also that day, Gharlie was successful with her investigations with Vamex and  
followed the wife and learned that she hated her husband who would occasionally  
rape her. She planned her day around avoiding him, coming back to the house in  
the evenings when he was usually out drinking and whoring.

DAY 112 (2nd Flamerule) (July)

This morning Oz picked up a potion of Gaseous Form he had arranged to get  
from Cavu the day before, then set himself up in an inn called the Wandering  
Wamik.

He then got his little feathered friend to deliver a message and a the potion  
to the monk in the tower.

He also sent a note to Fenrir to meet him.

DAY 113 (3rd Flamerule) (July)

The monk, a human female called Jade, arrived at the tavern in the small hours  
of the morning and thanked her rescuers.

In return for saving her, she gave them her part of the story and the vital bit  
of information she possessed.

Two years ago she had been part of an adventuring band that had wound up at a  
small town called King's Holm, not far from the Moon Sea which was very far east  
of Waterdeep.

They had failed in a quest, and pursued by enemies had decided to separate and  
hide out for a while with a plan to one day meet up again and complete their  
task.

Well, dear reader, you may now go back and read about the adventurers of  
'Jade' and her friends if you wish, they are detailed elsewhere in my  
journals, for her band were none other than Fredorrick, Banjax, Wulfgar, Bokk,  
Marten and Barndal.

She told them most of what she knew about what had happened at King's Holm  
and revealed that the 'old king' the spirit that lived in the crypt at King's  
Holm had closed it up and made it so that it could only be opened by someone  
wielding the sword MERTHUVIAL and wearing the EPHOD OF AUTHORITY.

Being pursued by enemies, sinister bands of yaun-ti, and with three of their  
number dead they decided to bury these items in an unmarked grave in the very  
large cemetery and each take a clue to the graves location without actually  
knowing where it was or the others clues.

Banjax, Wulfgar and Bokk were each buried with their clue in King's Holm and  
the others went their separate ways.

Fredorrick set up a mail drop at The Gray Serpent in Waterdeep so that the  
others could contact him.

Jade seemed to trust Oz and told him the clue that she had. It was  
'East Section'.


	132. Chapter 132

(G132 10/02/12 - KT - AL, GF(GM), ON)

DAY 113 (3rd Flamerule) (July) continued ...

As the morning lightened, and a plan was eventually formulated, Jade was given  
20 gold to go and hide herself in the city and to contact Oz via Machelle in  
New Olam if need be.

Fenrir went back to his flat to sleep while Oz went to seek out Roberta, but  
didn't find her or any sage that was of any use to him.

He eventually found Nes in the OJB who agreed to see what he could find out  
about the yaun-ti and religion around the Moonsea.

Next Oz went round to Mameo's flat but didn't find him. He then found a  
tavern to sleep in.

In the afternoon, on awakening, Fenrir was surprised to see the reflection  
of a little girl in a red dress in his bathroom mirror. When he looked around  
she was gone though. Regardless of that he went to the family Villa and did  
a little research in his father's library.

In the early evening Oz went and found Mameo again and check up on what he  
had hear about the letters the city were putting out in the city recalling  
retired watchmen as axillaries. Mameo told him what he knew and that Oz and  
Fenrir would both be getting them soon at whatever address the Watch had  
for them.

He then met Fenrir and Gharlie at Fenrir's flat.

That evening Oz took Gharlie out to the Red-Eyed Owl and paid her 50 gold to  
look for Jesker Smint.

Meanwhile Fenrir spent the rest of the night flat hunting in Dock Ward and  
found a suitable place with a front, back and cellar exit. He then spent a  
good deal of money on making it secure.

DAY 114 (4th Flamerule) (July)

At one in the morning, Fenrir returned to his flat to find Oz and Gharlie sat  
at his fire drinking his wine. Grumbling, he went to bed.

That morning, the men went shopping while Gharlie went to seek out Jesker.

Oz talked to Nes and got his information at the OJB. He also got Corum to show  
him the draft letter so he would know what to expect. Corum suggested that they  
should all attempt to get into the same squad.  
Oz also took the opportunity to discuss joining the Church of Ogma with Nes.

Fenrir went to visit his forger contact to get some forgeries made in regards  
to his new rented properties. Oz waited outside and was approached by Cavu who  
had seen them go past the Singing Sword.

Oz joined Cavu for lunch and had a long conversation with him regarding the  
latest findings and what had happened with Jade. Oz told Cavu the 'clue' and  
pumped Cavu for information on his mysterious mistress.

Oz and Fenrir then went to collect their letters and Oz moved all his stuff  
to Fenrir's flat. They then went to the OJB and finally the Watchhouse in Dock  
Ward to report for duty. They were told to report back for their first shift  
five days hence.

On returning to the flat though, they could not find Gharlie and since they  
wanted to find her to discuss her role in the planned attempt to kill Vallex  
they went to try and find her.

Oz knew there was a big party tonight at the Maelstrom's Notch, an annual  
event that was a free party to those of the right breeding. Fenrir easily got  
the three of them in (Corum came too).

They did not find Gharlie though.

(Oz found out some stuff about De Rosen though. That he was known to be a  
philanthropist and had even founded an orphanage somewhere in the city.)

DAY 115 (5th Flamerule) (July)

This night, the Nemcali family was present too and their daughter Nerga, who  
was possessed by the demon Bnurgstickslackskin came to talk to Fenrir. She  
wanted to know why Vamir Vallex was still alive even though his death had been  
requested 25 days ago.  
However, she was pleased that progress had been made on the other task and that  
the Vanguard of Serterous had been revealed to be the people behind the murder  
of Brian the Merchant and that it was all part of a much bigger plot.

He even rewarded Fenrir with a magical ring that he later found under a paving  
slab in a garden in Sea Ward, and told him a great many horrible secret things  
about Serterous that Fenrir rather wished he didn't now know.

On the way back from the garden raid, the three men went past Vallex's house  
to take another look at it.

Finally, as dawn was breaking Fenrir got back to his flat and found a servant  
asleep in his door way. It was a man he knew from Thunderstaff Villa and he was  
there to warn him that watchmen had been at the Villa and wanted to arrest him.

Fenrir and Oz then went to the 'Crappy Flat' in Dock Ward, then to 'Matches  
Flat' in Trades Ward.

They woke up at noon and Fenrir assumed his persona of 'Matches' his disguise  
including the affectation of always chewing a match. He and Oz next went back  
to Fenrir's original flat (that's right dear reader he now had three flats, I  
hope you are keeping up!) and left a note for Gharlie to meet him at a 'place  
that they knew' which was code for the Gentle Mermaid.

They then went to the forger and Fenrir purchased a noble's outfit while Oz  
went to see what he could find out about Gilliard De Rosen.

At the appointed time to meet Gharlie though, there was no sign of her so as  
it was getting towards the darkness of night Fenrir headed back to his  
'First Flat'.

He saw a watchman at the door of the building, but since he was 'Matches'  
he went in. He opened his front door but somehow this alerted the watch and  
three of them piled up stairs and arrested him.

As he went outside though Matches simply took off into the air and flew over  
the Necropolis and using his darkness magic managed to throw off pursuit.

While all that happened Oz checked out Vallex's house yet again, then went  
to the OJB and talked to Corum.

Finally he turned up at 'Matches Flat' but not before going past Fenrir's First  
Flat and charming him into getting the story of what had happened. The friendly  
watchman even gave him the wanted poster and it read :

'Wanted : For Burglary , Murder and Prison Breaking. Reward : 500 Gold'  
Fenrir 'The Dark Bringer' Thunderstaff

For breaking into the house of the North Ward Civilar Emmer Jundhyl and  
murdered his wife Gwenth.  
For breaking out of gaol the murderer, Jade, a human monk.

He is a powerful and dangerous magic user and can shroud himself in a  
sphere of darkness as well has fire magic bolts from his hands.

He has at least one accomplice, a human swordsman.'

Descriptions then followed of Fenrir and Corum.

DAY 116 (6th Flamerule) (July)

Oz passed on this delightful information to Fenrir, then went out to see what  
he could find out about Vallex's mistresses. He didn't find any concrete  
information but did turn up the names of two women in Northward that liked to  
have rich, married boyfriends. One was Erose Bralntee and the other was Teresa  
Gorin for whom he found the address.

He then slept in a tavern.

That morning Fenrir was 'Sent' a magical message from Amar Lasat Main  
requesting him to come to the palace. Fenrir was nervous about going since it  
could well be a trap, but his courage paid off as Main was on the level and in  
a small meeting room at the palace said :

'I did a bit of digging and found a few other things that were odd about his  
behaviour recently. When I looked at it through the prism of 'is he a  
doppleganger?' it all began to add up. Now this, even a ward civilar can't  
accuse a member of the nobility with so little evidence. He can post whatever  
he likes up on the walls of his own ward but to do it in other wards he has to  
come through the palace and when I saw this, I finally was certain he was not  
as he seems.  
To attack a gentleman such as yourself, sir, is the actions of a mad man. We  
can but hope this is his last throw of the dice. Even though, I cannot act at  
once. With even a Ward Civilar changed, who can we trust? All I can say is  
that I will do everything in my power to bring this villain to justice and clear  
your good name.'

Hoping for release from all of his problems he told Main about Vallex and  
De Rosen but the watchman was more concerned at tackling one nasty character  
at a time.

Fenrir then penned a note to his father to say that nothing about the  
allegations against him were true.


	133. Chapter 133

(G133 24/02/12 - BG - AL, GF(GM), ON)

DAY 116 (6th Flamerule) (July) continued...

On leaving the Palace, Fenrir was approached by Egbert the rather batty old  
dwarf who had a thing about chickens. He even handed over an egg as evidence  
and much to his surprise Fenrir detected a faint magical aura in the thing. He  
cracked it open and it was full of blood and ichor!

He promised to come over to Egbert's house later and investigate where the  
devil-chickens were coming from, the dwarf's neighbour's house.

After that though he spent some time on setting up his alter egos and clothes  
for his flat.

As the clocks of Waterdeep chimed four in the afternoon Oz and Fenrir met up  
at his 'Matches' flat and discussed the Egbert situation. They then went out  
and brought a master work silver dagger to take on what could possibly be  
devil-chickens.

They then went to look around the area of Egbert's house in Dock Ward (Fenrir  
in his 'Sticks' persona) and gather information about the person who owned the  
house were the chickens were alleged to come from. They found that it was owned  
by an odd man called Paul Treeman who would threaten to 'set the chickens'  
on anyone that came to his door.

DAY 117 (7th Flamerule) (July)

After midnight Oz climbed the roof of Egbert's house and after three hours of  
watching climbed back down again. They then found a nest and out of the eggs  
in it identified one of them as emanating a magical aura. Oz kept it.

In the small hours of the morning Oz went to the Church of Ogma to see who  
was around but only talked to Meven Track, the acolyte night watchman.

They then went to the Sapphire Inn to sleep.

On waking they once more went to the Church of Ogma and talked to Shellen  
the Academic. Oz gave her the egg and the address of where it was found.

On crossing the Market Square they saw that three people were to be burnt  
at the stake by the new court of Inquisition. They asked around and found  
that the three were a female half-elf called Jalayne the Evil, an elf called  
Yentis and a sullen youth called Marko Paby.

They then went to the OJB and watched the spectacle from there as the pyres  
were readied and the condemned were brought in. Meleghost Starseer and  
Ulfred Steygor were seen too.

Gharlie (in her persona of 'Eva' a tall beautiful elven maid) was at the  
OJB and reported to Oz :

'Jesker works for a Yaun-ti called Wathuss. Wathuss currently has a  
house somewhere in Castle Ward.  
Jesker is determined to get to the monk. In order to do this, he  
plans to kidnap someone. Jesker has now gone to the house in Castle  
Ward. The house is apparently heavily guarded and he considers it  
safe.'

Later he sent her to look for mistresses of Vamir Vallex, but as will be  
proved later, this was a waste of time!

When Fenrir, Oz, Corum and Gharlie were at the OJB, Cavu turned up out of  
the blue and asked for a chat with Oz. Oz suspected something was up though and  
motioned to Gharlie to attempt to read his mind. Later this is what she reported  
she overheard :

You tell me. And no, I like to drink and anyway, I'm not drunk!  
I've only had three ales. Good Idea. But he's not my lap dog, he doesn't  
come when I call.  
I know all of that. The money will come via the normal method?  
I love you too, mommy! Take care down there. Watch me tomorrow  
evening, I'll talk to you then.

Oz also cast charm on Cavu, but somehow he knew he had been charmed even though  
Oz had hidden it well and making his excuses the half-elf left saying that Oz  
could come to the Singing Sword and talk to him later.

At noon, the three condemned were executed. A grizzly sight and a warning to  
the crowds that watched in the Market Square.

As the clocks struck two in the afternoon Oz went to talk to Cavu and they had  
a long conversation about trust. Oz then went to drop off two notes at the Grey  
Serpent and when he returned to the Singing Sword he found Fenrir and Cavu  
talking.

After a couple more hours and some discussion between Fenrir and Cavu regarding  
an agreement between their two factions Fenrir went to talk to Nerga Nemcali  
and found her at Essimuth's Equipment.

Nerga told Fenrir to hurry up with the assassination of Vamir and that he didn't  
care what lies he told other groups as long as the work was done.

While Oz continued his research into yaun-ti and other things at the Ogma  
Temple Fenrir decided to go and kill Vamir Vallex by himself.

He waited outside the house, disguised as 'Matches' then took to the roof tops  
to follow him as he left with his two guards in the early evening.

It was daylight though so the people on the street could see him clearly as  
he rose up from the ground on his black smokey wings and took to the roof  
tops. At the next corner he shot Vamir in the back with his crossbow and  
unleashed a blast of magic to finish him off.

The guards had been blinded and deafened by 'flash-bangs' but Fenrir was  
followed by a mob and later some watchmen as he tried to escape from the  
roof tops.

Flying and dodging he attempted to head south, but spotted a gryphon rider  
to the east and realised he had to go down onto the street again. By some  
miracle and with a lot of darkness pebbles he managed to evade the watch and  
the mob and make his way back to the OJB.

Perhaps not realising how reckless and lucky he had been he waited out the  
rest of the night here.

DAY 118 (8th Flamerule)

Fenrir left the OJB in the morning.

While back at his flat owned by 'Matches / Sticks ' he was surprised to  
hear a knock at the door. Some how Maliantor of the Grey Hands had tracked him  
down. Luckily for him though she only wanted to ask him about Maaril and the  
attack at the tower.  
Fenrir had no idea how she had found him, she must have been a pretty  
accomplished detective, but she said she was not interested in arresting him  
for the attack on Emir Junderhyl, she was trying to find out what had happened  
at the tower and find out about any more serious threats to the city.

At noon this day Oz went to see what he could find out about the yaun-ti again  
and talked to Blackrabbas Khulthund. He then went to New Olamn and talked to  
Jessica Lapine who told him of the ways and means of finding out how to trace  
bought and sold property in the city.

Next he went to the Grey Serpent and picked up a note from Jade.

In the afternoon he went to the Dragons Head Tavern and asked around about  
the Hall of Records and the Estate Office at the palace, all part of his plan  
to track down Jesker.

Finally he went back to his flat and read his books and went to bed.

(G133B VIA E-MAIL 29/02/2012 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 118 (8th Flamerule) continued ...

Here, dear reader, I will go down two separate paths for a while and deal  
firstly with what happened to Fenrir from today to 'day 145'.

To begin with then, these are the events of Fenrir's capture by Maliantor  
of the Grey Hands.

At ten in the morning he disguised himself as a new person, then left his  
'Matches' flat and went to his shabbier place.

He then gathered everything from there and left. By noon he got to the  
OJB and talked to Corum, persuading him to join him on a trip out of the  
city and east to Kingsholm.

He then spent some of the afternoon hiring a horse and cart, and some rations.  
He then went to the OJB and penned a letter to Amar Main at the palace saying  
that Gilliard De Rosan had set him up and was the 'Matches' persona.

Not long after three in the afternoon he drove his horse and cart out of  
Market Square and towards his first flat to pick up his chests.

As he was approaching his scabby flat though he was attacked by Harshnag the  
Frost Giant of the Grey Hands, rushing out from behind a building. Fenrir  
flew into the air, but was pinned down by a 'Hold Person' spell from Maliantor  
who had been flying along above him invisibly.

They tied him up and Harshnag tucked him in under his arm.

As they went along Maliantor said, 'After I left you flat I went back to the  
Blackstaff Tower, don't you know, and one our guys told me that Fenrir 'The  
Darkness' Thunderstaff had struck again!  
Didn't I feel like a proper idiot that I'd only just come away from talking  
to you?  
So at two o'clock I arrived back at your flat. The strands of hair I found  
in it helped a lot with the scry spell which I cast at three o'clock. Well,  
I summoned my pal Harshnag with a sending spell.  
He can teleport right into the Blackstaff Tower, don't you know, and since  
you were wandering around in the Market Square it was very easy for me to  
nip across, cast Invisibility on myself and follow you from the air.  
I sent my old pal Harshnag charging down the street as a sort of beater don't  
you know and snagged you as you took to the air! All rather neatly done,  
even if I do say so myself, which I do!'


	134. Chapter 134

(G134 09/03/2012 - BG - JF(GM) , AP)

Stripped of most of his possession, Fenrir spent the night in a cell in the  
Blackstaff Tower.

He also realised that magic did not work here.

DAY 119 (9th Flamerule)

In the morning Fenrir was carted to the Halls of Justice which was not far from  
the tower. A few locals gawped at him and pointed at him, 'They caught  
"The Darkness"!'

He was then lead into the Halls and then down a series of tunnels and stairs  
to deep below the city in a sealed of section of the Undermountain. He was  
thrown into a ruined cavern that had once been used as some sort of temple.

There were statues and fallen pillars about the place with three side rooms and  
the front all barred off to keep them in.

Magic did not work here.

There were five prisoners also in here :

Riffle - a rogue who at first tried to steal Fenrir's boots  
Trellor - some sort of human sorcerer  
Wenvelle - his girlfriend  
Leben - a dwarven craftsmen who hid in one of the dark chambers at the back  
until food was brought out  
Nodger - a half-orc warlock that hid in one of the other dark chambers

It was impossible to track time down in this dark pit, but at what Fenrir  
considered lunchtime a big cauldron of food was brought in by the guards and  
place inside the prison.

Riffle was there first and stated to Fenrir that he would eat his fill before  
anyone else.

This led to a fight though and Riffle drew a small sharpened bit of metal  
(a 'shiv') to attack while Fenrir picked up and threw rocks. Both injured in  
the battle Riffle stepped back and called a truce.

They agreed that together they would get first pick on the food. After them  
came Leben and Nodger, then picking up the scraps Trellor and Wenvelle.

DAY 120 (10th Flamerule)

Today Fenrir formed a sort of allegiance with Leben and agreed that he could  
sleep in the dwarf's room in return for a bigger share of the food. Riffle did  
the same with Nodger.

Each meal today Fenrir and Leben took an equal share with Riffle and Nodger.  
This left nothing for the other two.

In the evening Wenvelle, starving, offered sex to Fenrir in return for food.

Also today, Fenrir's uncle Baeron was brought in, badly beaten and weak.  
Fenrir dragged him into the dwarfs room and shared his food with him. Baeron  
explained that he had been fighting De Rosen in a battle of nerves and clever  
moves but eventually he had been defeated and captured by the inquisition.

DAY 121 (11th Flamerule)

Today a sorcerer called 'Zoltan the Magnificent' was dragged into the prison  
by the guards. He was a known and successful magical performer in Waterdeep.

He was very indignant at his arrest.

Today Trellor was taken away by the guards.

DAY 122 (12th Flamerule)

When the first meal of today arrived Fenrir managed to persuade the others to  
defend the cauldron from the greed of Riffle and Nodger. While Fenrir fought the  
rogue and was badly stabbed the others pelted them with rocks.

Riffle was defeated though and Fenrir killed him by caving his head in with a  
stone. Nodger retreated to his room.

Even so, Wenvelle still complained when the food was divided up.

Trellor was dragged back in the night, badly burned from torture. Fenrir made  
sure he got enough food to help him heal up.

Wenvelle was then taken away kicking and screaming.

Baeron discussed with Fenrir his plan to confess and sacrifice himself to save  
his nephew.

DAY 123 (13th Flamerule)

Today a new prisoner arrived, a halfling called Dilly Mavelmish who had done  
work for Baeron in the past. He was cheerful with the people he met, but later  
Fenrir heard him crying to himself in the corner.

Dilly also reported that a powerful wizard called Shamil Jayness had been  
killed. This was bad news for Baeron as Shamil had been one of his allies.

Later Zoltan was taken away by the guards.

DAY 124 (14th Flamerule)

Today a half-elf wizard called Malldermain was brought down to the prison. There  
were six mouths to feed and not enough food to go round.

DAY 125 (15th Flamerule)

Today Fenrir discussed with Leben the possibility of tunnelling out, but the  
dwarf replied that they would most likely break out into the Undermountain or  
the Underdark and certain death.

DAY 126 (16th Flamerule)

Today an elven druid called Elaine was brought in. She was quivering with  
terror.

Fenrir talked to one of the guards and diplomatically asked for more food since  
there were more prisoners now. At the next meal time they got slightly more  
food.

DAY 127 (17th Flamerule)

The half-orc, Nodger, had still not come from his dark room, but when they went  
to investigate they found that he had hung himself so they dragged the corpse  
out and let the guards take him away.

DAY 128 (18th Flamerule)

Today Fenrir was dragged out for interrogation. He was taken by the guards  
along some other passageways and into a huge ruined vaulted hall. Every sound  
echoed as he was led to a chair and chained to it.

Here stood Meleghost and Ulfred, by a table and brazier. While Ulfred talked,  
a massive man in platemail with a big black beard, Meleghost heated up irons  
on the fire.

Ulfred at first used a Zone of Truth spell and asked about the murders  
associated with Fenrir and about his uncle and father. When he started getting  
answers he didn't like though he dispelled the magic and turned to the hot  
irons.

After searing some of Fenrir's flesh, he asked again for conformation that  
Fenrir, his uncle, his father and a woman called Syllia Aderbrent were all part  
of the same witches coven.

Fenrir had never even heard of her, but signed a confession anyway to stop him  
being burnt further.

They also asked about Oz and Fenrir was forced to tell them of some of the  
tavern's he could be found in.

After that, the guards took him back to the prison.

DAY 129 (19th Flamerule)

Today another warlock was dragged in, an acidic looking woman called 'Vixen'.

Since there were now eight mouths to feed, Fenrir had to again ask the guards  
for more.

Later this day Elaine was taken away by the guards.

DAY 130 (20th Flamerule)

Fenrir's Uncle Baeron decided it was time to put his plan into action and asked  
the guards to be taken to see the two inquisitors. This was done.

After a couple of hours Fenrir was taken to a small cell and remained in it for  
the next fifteen days.

DAY 145

Today Fenrir was released and was met by Maliantor. She said she had some 'good  
news and some bad news'. The good news he was free to go (more or less) but the  
bad news was that his uncle had been burned at the stake just a few hours ago.

She accompanied him back to the Thunderstaff Villa which Fenrir saw was heavily  
guarded by a squad of thirty mercenaries.

She gave him 2,000 gold to replace some of his lost gear and said she would be  
in touch.

It was a sad day for the Thunderstaff family, but Fenrir was free at last,  
after 27 days in jail!


	135. Chapter 135

(G135 10/03/2012 (Sat) - KT - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 119 (9th Flamerule) continued ...

Once again, dear reader I must go back to the 10th of Flamerule, day 119 since  
the start of this tale and recount the adventures of Oz after the arrest of  
his, not exactly friend, not exactly comrade, Fenrir.

So, without further ado, to continue...

Oz bought some nice clothes and went to the palace and talked to a clerk in  
the Estate Office called Nurt Hesher.

When leaving he head a town crier calling out 'Local Merchant Murdered In  
The Street! The Dark Bringer Strikes Again!'

Groaning in frustration, Oz decided that he needed to go to ground and  
formulate some new and very urgent plans as it very much looked like Fenrir's  
days were numbered.

In any event though, he followed Hesher and some friends in the evening, into  
the Smiling Siren Festhall but he did not get a chance to 'charm' him.

That night Oz spent in the Mighty Manticore Tavern.

DAY 120 (10th Flamerule)

Today Oz carried out a large number of errands.

1. He learned Fenrir had been captured by the Grey Hands.

2. He had Kip investigate some orphanages for him. He was told straight away  
that their is an orphanage in Castle Ward in the same block as the Theyan Embassy.  
Also Trades Ward close to a roofing company. There was one more in Dock Wards  
that had a terrible reputation and is not far from The Angry Coxswain Tavern.  
Later he learned that it was the Castle Ward one that De Rosen had funded.

3. He sent out his raven, Corek, to spy on the Thunderstaff Villa. It reported  
the comings and goings over the next few days. Today he saw that the Villa was  
heavily guarded. There were twenty guards on the front gate alone. Four watchmen  
turn up in the morning and one was allowed in while the others waited. Two hours  
later he came out. The next day the raven said, 'Not much, but a robed woman  
was allowed into the house and stayed for several hours before leaving again.'

4. He went to the Ogma Temple and paid over the going rate to be allowed to  
become a member of the church without having the required religious knowledge. He  
learns his 'true' name as a result of this.

5. He gave Machelle the Bard some gold to rent him a room near the Grey Serpent.  
He also gets her to find out about 'houses bought in Castle Ward in the last  
12 months'.

6. He hires a young warrior called Edvard Marr to carry out his guard duty in  
place of him with the City Watch.

Finally he bought some newspapers and spent the night at the Temple.

DAY 121 (11th Flamerule)

This morning Oz sent out an urchin to buy him some more papers, then he went  
to collect a letter from Kip from the temple regarding the orphanages.

He then charmed an urchin and sent the information he had discovered on to  
the Blackstaff Tower.

As he passed the Market Square he saw the body of Riffle hanging in a crows cage.

DAY 122 (12th Flamerule)

In the morning Machelle arrived at Oz's grotty single room in a rent-house not far  
from the Grey Serpent and gave him a list of 13 houses. Discounting those that had  
been bought by temples and guilds and the like that  
left eight.

He read with interest in the broadsheets that the city planned to bring in a bill  
requiring all magic users in the city to be registered.

In the evening he checked if there were any messages at the Grey Serpent, but  
there were not.

DAY 123 (13th Flamerule)

In the papers today, the death of Shamil Jayness was announced. He had been killed  
in a wizards duel that broke out in the streets of Sea Ward.

A couple of hours after noon, there was a knock on the door. It was none other  
than Maliantor of the Grey Hands, still gathering information regarding the  
attack on Maaril's Tower.

She also seemed to know about Jesker, Wathuss and the Vanguard of Serterous,  
much to Oz's annoyance as it has taken him weeks to find out.

So they swapped information. He told her what he knew and she told him that the  
Grey Hands were now searching for Gilliard De Rosen in the Undermountain where  
they believed he was now hiding.

She wished him well on his quest saying, 'There are always bands of crazy  
people trying to bring back some dead god or whatever, they are usually not as  
dangerous as they first appear. I wish I could offer more help, don't you know,  
but we have our hands full at the moment what with everything else. Hitting the  
crocodiles nearest the boat and all that!'

She gave him two hundred gold before she left though.

Oz was worried that he had been found, but no ill had come of it. There was to  
be another burning today, so disguised as a cleric he got close to the poor  
victim, none other than Wenvelle who until quite recently had been under the  
Halls of Justice with you know who.

She was frantic with terror. There had been a heavy rain and the wood was so  
wet it had to be dried so while they waited Oz had a chance to charm her and  
talk to her. She was shackled in a prison wagon.

He didn't get too much from her before a paladin guard moved him on, just that  
she had been 'deep under' the Halls of Justice and that she was 'guilty by  
association' because of a boy-friend she had only known three months.

Perhaps then, the gods took pity on her, because when the flames were lit  
around her, once more a deluge of rain put them out. The crowds talked about  
whether it was the gods or a powerful druid, but either way she was taken off  
again to no one knew where.

While he was in the square Cavu came and talked to him and took him back to  
the Singing Sword where he introduced him to a gentleman called Alduin.

Alduin was from Tethyr, far to the south, in the city on a mission from his  
patron, a silver dragon called Parthuunaxx. He was staying on since his patron  
and Cavu's patron apparently shared undisclosed common interests.

While there Oz paid Katrina the maid more gold to keep watching Cavu.

Today Oz also arranged with Raya to look up the addresses on his list. She  
said ok and that she would have the info in a few days.

In the evening Oz showed Alduin around the city and looked out a few of  
the addresses himself.

They then went down to Dock Wards to look at the house of Paul Treeman,  
the person who had been breeding devil-chickens.

Oz arranged with Dyne and Stripe Myrtle to act as look outs and set up the  
break in for that night.

DAY 124 (14th Flamerule)

Since they were being watched from the other houses in the street, neighbours  
peeking through curtains and that sort of thing, Oz decided to wait and they  
all came back in the morning.

A small crowd formed, but Oz had prepared a ruse and pretended they were health  
inspectors. He tried the door but there was no discernable lock. In the end they  
borrowed a crowbar from a neighbour and Alduin got them in through a window by  
ripping off all the planks and smashing the glass.

Once the portal was open, a small but deadly devil-chicken flew out and attacked  
them! It was the size of a normal chicken, but rather more scaly and evil  
looking. They killed it after a flurry of blows and feathers. It sizzled and  
boiled as the acidic blood leaked out of it on the ground.

They entered the house and fought three more of them in the next room. On more  
than one occasion Alduin was magically compelled to go and fetch corn for the  
chickens. Their pecks were also poisonous and with each peck they could feel  
their dexterity being sapped.

They killed another one in the filthy bedroom before going down a spiral  
staircase to the cellar. A dirty corridor lead to a crossroads. Down one was a  
set of six doors and the others had a door at the end. Listening they heard  
devilish clucking coming from the south and west doors.

They opened the door to the south, which was where Treeman carried out his  
crazed experiments. It contained tables, cages, feathers and blood.

Two more devil-chickens attacked and although Oz and Alduin killed them, they  
were now so pecked and poisoned that Oz could hardly move. He just managed to  
make it outside by the time he stiffened up completely. The Myrtle brothers  
then took him to the Temple of Ogma.

Alduin opened all six of the doors and discovered Evan Blint, a poor man who  
had been held captive by Treeman, a crazed woman, sixteen cats and then finally  
another devil-chicken which he killed.

He then looted the rooms he had opened up and left. Treeman was still down  
there though, barricaded behind a door further in from his laboratory, but  
since they could do no more they left it to the Watch.

Alduin met up with Oz and Roberta was there to heal them up (at a price!)  
and they went to watch the burning at the Market Square.

There was a huge crowd as none other than Zoltan the Magnificent was to be  
executed. He was a well known performer of magic and mystery in the city  
and had played to audiences in all the best festhalls.

However, part of his act involved summoning a small demon to do his biding.  
This clearly put him in contrivance of the new law and he was to be executed  
as a result.

Oz attempted to get close enough to the prison cart to cast charm, but as it  
came out of the Halls of Justice to the square he could see it would be wasted  
as Zoltan was already dead!

Ulfred read out the charges to the corpse at the stage area where the  
executions were held and even asked the body how it plead, entering a plea of  
'Guilty' when no answer was given.

The crowd didn't think much of this though and as they grew restless, Ulfred  
called a guard to fetch some diamond dust and resurrected Zoltan right on the  
execution pyre!

Once more he read out the charges to a very confused and annoyed Zoltan. Before  
the crowd grew even more angry he ordered the fire lit. The crowd had hoped  
Zoltan would escape in some magical and wonderful way or would go up in a  
shower of fireworks, but much to their disappointment he burned like an ordinary  
man.

Still, it was a first for Waterdeep, that a man was resurrected in order that  
the city could kill him again a few minutes later.


	136. Chapter 136

(G136 16/03/2012 BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 124 (14th Flamerule) continued...

Later in the day Oz went to talk to Corum about Fenrir and possible rescue  
attempts. Corum said he was looking into it. He also mentioned an odd man with  
a long beard had been watching the OJB.

Oz then went to the Singing Sword.

Alduin went back to the house of Paul Treeman again, but it was still guarded.  
He watched from a distance but was then pointed out to a Paladin of Tyr, who  
was part of the inquisition. The Paladin asked a few questions and bluntly  
demanded an on the spot fine of 50 gold since it was probably Alduin had just  
looted the place. This was true and rather then being arrested Alduin paid the  
fine.

Later still, in the evening, Oz went to check out more houses on his list. He  
looked at the wizard's domicile and asking about found that it was the house of  
a female elf sorcerer called Evesh of the Flames.

He then went to the Temple of Ogma and arranged for his mithril shirt to be  
enchanted.

When the all gathered at the Singing Sword, they learned that Emmer Jundhyl,  
the senior civilar of North Ward had been exposed as a doppleganger by watchmen  
working from the palace but unfortunately he had managed to escape. This would  
be good news for the Thundestaffs though.

DAY 125 (15th Flamerule) (July)

In the morning Oz warned Jessica Lepan of New Olam that Jesker Smint planned  
to kidnap someone and he thought it might be her. He left her a note.

He then went to the Grey Serpent and found that a letter from Freddorick had  
arrived two days ago requesting him to come to the village of Hommlet a few  
days east of the city.

Between them Oz and Al began to prepare for and plan their journey.

For the rest of the day Oz worked at the temple, then slept there. Alduin spent  
the night at the Singing Sword once more, where Cavu paid for everything.

DAY 126 (16th Flamerule) (July)

Before leaving, Oz paid Raya 200 gold to check out the guards and everything at  
'house 5', the rich and well guarded nobleman's house. He then picked up his  
armour and hired the following chaps:

Rufus - male human warrior. Odd looking.  
Wodot - female half orc warrior. Very odd looking, with long green hair  
worn in a bun. Humperdink - male gnome expert - a tracker and guide - has an  
odd squirrel like face

They left at noon, all on horseback, and arrived at a village in the evening.  
It looked in a bad way, half deserted, but at least they had no trouble finding  
room at the inn although the prices were steep.

DAY 127 (17th Flamerule) (July)

They continued on their journey and spent the night at another village  
similar to the last.

DAY 128 (18th Flamerule) (July)

They continued on their way.

In the evening they arrived at the deserted fortified Rockside Inn. Why it  
had been deserted they could only guess at, most likely the well had dried  
up and the drought had forced them elsewhere. Everything had been boarded  
up, but the front doors had been broken open.

They went inside, barricaded the doors and made camp in the inn's main room.

DAY 129 (19th Flamerule) (July)

At about two in the morning, Alduin was alerted by a sound outside and  
alerted everyone else. Then the door was rattled and everyone armoured up.

Oz got Humpy to look out the window, between the slats of the boards, but  
he was startled and leapt back when a crossbow bolt thumped into the woodwork.

They waited a moment to put on the last of their armour, but moved quickly  
when a horse neighed from the stables. Alduin pulled the tables back from  
the main door and Rufus leapt out to attack.

They saw the stable doors open and one small scrawny man ride off on one  
of the horses while another chased after another loose horse. Alduin shot  
with his crossbow and hit the one fleeing but he did not fall off. Oz and Wodot  
attacked the other but he managed to mount and ride off too, but not before  
he was hit by another bolt from Alduin.

About five minutes later though, one of the stolen horses came back, its  
rider presumably thrown in the night.

They secured the building again and in the morning went on their way.

By three in the afternoon they reached their destination, the village of Hommlet  
and went to the 'Inn of the Welcome Wench'. Oz spent some time talking to two  
men sat outside it, Elmo and Jack.

They then went in and got the address of Freddorick, booked rooms for everyone  
and settled in.

Oz took the opportunity to charm and gain information from a girl at the inn  
called Agnes.

DAY 130 (20th Flamerule) (July)

First thing in the morning Oz and Alduin went and knocked on Freddorick's door.  
The cleric opened the door and eventually let them in. He said that he believed  
that they wanted to do good, since he had had word from Dana (Jade) that they  
were on the level.

However, he doubted that they were strong enough to take on the quest, since a  
failed attempt to retrieved the sword and the ephod and open the tomb would most  
likely do more harm than good.

There was a solution though, if a nasty monster that was eating the farmers  
cattle and destroying the land, a huge magical beast called a Bullette, could  
be dealt with, then Fred would give them his clue and the last known locations  
of Marten and Barndal.

Oz and Alduin agreed with this then went into the village to talk to people  
and formulate a plan. This included buying a donkey.

Initially they went to talk to the druid that had a grove alongside the  
village, a man called Jaroo. He agreed he would help from the air with any  
attempt to kill or capture the beast, but he had already tangled with the thing  
and nearly died so he didn't really fancy getting up close again.

Oz's thoughts turned to carpentry.


	137. Chapter 137

(G137 11/05/2012 KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 130 cont... (20th Flamerule) (July)

Oz spent the rest of the day seeing if he could rig up a hoist to pull a  
donkey up into a tree. With the help of the village stonemason, a man called  
Sculley, it turned out he could. They drew a crowd from the village.

Meanwhile, Alduin made scale models of a planned trap with the carpenter, a  
man called Jullmen.

DAY 131 (21st Flamerule) (July)

In the morning, after breakfast, Oz went and talked to the cleric and druid  
to get an idea of the type of spells they could cast.

In the afternoon, Oz and Al took their plan before the village council  
which consisted of:

Theb Thibbletoe - The village Elder  
Jaroo - The druid  
Canon Terjon - The Cleric of Tyr  
Elem Oats - The militia captain  
Ostler Gundigoot - The Innkeeper  
Mytch - The Miller  
Lieutenant Que - Representative of Burne and Rufus  
Frishick Mins - Representative of refugee camp

The druid was all for it, as was Oats, the miller, Que and Mins. The others  
were not to keen, but in the end they decided that the plan would go ahead as  
long as it was some way away from the village. The council would give its full  
support in men and material.

Jaroo helped them find the ideal clearing in the forest about half a mile from  
the village.

They then went to the half built tower and talked to Lieutenant Que, hiring  
ten men and two bolt throwers for the princely sum of 7 gold a day!

They then bought 20 sun rods, then went back to Fred's house for the night.

DAY 132 (22nd Flamerule) (July)

At 5 am the Bullette attacked! It ate two cows. Humperdink, the gnome tracker  
that Oz had retained, tracked the beast to its holes but they decided not to dig  
after it.

They then spoke to the Thibbletoe and agreed to heard the village cattle all to  
the trap sight. The traders refused to move their horses and donkeys though.

DAY 133 (23rd Flamerule) (July)

At 8 am in the morning the Bullette attacked again! It ate one cow.

DAY 134 (24th Flamerule) (July)

Today, the 'trap' was complete added to the donkey hoist and the re-location of  
the cattle in the clearing it appeared everything was ready to attempt the  
destruction of the bullette.

Today also news came from Waterdeep, that three people had been burnt at the  
stake. Namely Malldermain, Elaine and Trellor.

There was also an undead attack of a number of ghasts, ghouls and mummies that  
killed 12 people and badly injured a further 26 before they were dealt with by  
a combination of the watch and the city guard.


	138. Chapter 138

(G138 18/05/2012 BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 134 (24th Flamerule) (July) cont...

They had chosen the place for the trap well, a tree choked gully. They chopped  
back the undergrowth and built platforms in the taller trees for everyone to  
shoot from. The donkey hauler and spike trap were set up in a deep part of the  
gully. The gully itself was cliff sided to a depth of about 20ft except for  
either end where some of the sides had collapsed into slopes of scree.

It was decided that Oz would captain the militia while Alduin captained the  
mercenaries.  
The militia included :  
Militia Captain - Elem Oats  
Militia Sergeant - Ostler Gundigoot - The Innkeeper  
Militiaman - Elmo Oats - a ranger  
Not a Militiaman, but here anyway, Black Jay the herdsman and his three dogs.  
There were five others.

So, the began to wait. Lunchtime came and went, dinner came and went. It began  
to get dark and they spent the whole night in the tree tops.

DAY 135 (25th Flamerule) (July)

They spent all night and all morning in the trees, eating, sleeping and  
relieving themselves from the branches. Many became fatigued and stuff, but  
they felt sure the beast would come eventually.

At eight in the evening, the Bullette finally struck.

It burrowed out of a scree bank and sunk its teeth into a pig that had been  
rooting around in the base of the gully. The crossbow bolts began to fly,  
although most of them bounced of its iron hide. The mercenaries fired their  
ballista bolts, but the weapons proved to be very ineffective.

It then rushed down to the donkey which was hoisted out the way. No one had  
counted on how high the creature could leap though and it easily caught the  
lower half of the donkey in its massive jaw. This did give the other cattle  
and pigs time to run off though.

The druid, Jaroo, was the most effective person to fight the bullette, casting  
spells from overhead as he glided around the battlefield in the form of an  
eagle. Oz did manage to get in a good sneak attack with his sling early on, but  
the others found that their bolts mainly just bounced off.

The air was thick with arrows from the militia and the mercenaries.

Just as the beast appeared to be defeated, another one leapt from the ground,  
above the gully and killed a cow. There were two bullettes!

But luckily Jaroo caught this one with a 'Sudden Stalagmite' spell, pinning  
it to the ground just as it was shaking men from a nearby tree.

Then the first one was killed by Jaroo with an Ice Lance spell.

The only man to die today, was a mercenary who it badly injured and who fell  
to his death, out of the tree and into the gully.

Under a hail of bolts and magic though, this one died too, finished off by a  
Salt Ray from the druid, just after it destroyed a ballista with a single full  
attack.

Both bullettes were now dead at the cost of two pigs, one donkey, one cow, one  
mercenary and one ballista.

Jaroo landed and advised to cut the creatures open as they ate anything and  
often digested things that could be considered treasure. They must have broken  
into a bank vault or something anyway as among other things their belly's were  
full of gold coins. Not only that but a magic wand also survived.

Oz organised the cutting off of the creature's heads and bringing back to the  
village. It would be a good celebration tonight he hoped!

On arrival at Hommlett, a letter was given to him. Opening it he read :

*Sealed with an Official Waterdeep Crest*  
*Addressed to Osbourne, staying at the Inn of the Welcoming Wench*  
(24th Flamerule)(DAY 132)

Greetings Osbourne, I hope I find you in good health.

I thought it might be an idea to let you know what has been happening  
in the city during your absence.

First some minor news before I get onto the important stuff;

Do you remember I told you that the OJB was being watched by a bearded  
scruffy gentlemen but that before I could get at him, he'd drifted  
away again?

In the end I traced him to Emmer Jundhyl, he was a wizard by the name  
of Ytlet Merfnurt and was the one that organised the kidnapping of  
Giselle.

I know this because I went back to the kidnapper's house and caught a  
gnomish rogue called Queenie who I got to spill the beans. In return  
I've promised that we will not attack her house again. In fact she may be  
useful to you at some point, you never know, since she is very good at  
making people disappear.  
I enclose her address in Dock Ward for you.

I am just back from talking to her today.

Now on to the important news;

Seven days ago, Jesker Smint attempted to kidnap a member of the  
Thunderstaff family and failed.

Two days after that he tried again, with the help of a bribed  
insider and managed to kidnap the twelve year old boy Zoltan  
Thunderstaff. I was contacted by Elsdon, the boy and Fenrir's  
father two days ago.

Yesterday we made contact with the kidnappers and they revealed  
that they would give up Zoltan in return for the monk, Jade. Since  
Fenrir is in prison though and I have no idea about the location of  
the monk we can only stall them until such time as the situation  
changes.

Some good news though, Raya has located the house that Wathuss and  
Jesker are in. It is a large house in Castle Ward. Raya is currently  
watching it and I will let you know more when she reports back.

At some point they will threaten to kill the boy and at that time we  
will have to raid the house as the boy must surely be there.  
I'll probably get hold of a watch squad, my cousin Silvia and perhaps  
Gharlie for the raid.

If you want to be part of this though, I suggest you hurry back.

Yours faithfully

Corum GSL

Also this day Fredorrick gave Oz and Alduin his clue to the location of the  
Sword and the Ephod. It was 'Upper Yard'. He also knew that Barndal had gone  
on a quest and was known to be somewhere in Waterdeep. Marten he knew, was in  
Candlekeep, and that he would have more information on the exact location of  
Barndal.

He also gave them a letter for Marten and Barney to say that they could be  
trusted.


	139. Chapter 139

(G139 01/06/2012 KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 135 (25th Flamerule) (July) continued ...

They dragged the heads back to the village as trophies, divided the loot and had  
a celebration at the tavern. Mike the Merc, who was the only one to have died was  
toasted and a splendid time was had by all.

Both Al and Oz tried to chat up the girls but Alduin was the only one to have  
success and went to his room with a local farm lass called Trisha. Later that night  
her father came to take her home, cursing her for a slut all the way.

DAY 136 (26th Flamerule) (July)

Today Jaroo got back from Waterdeep with money from the sale of the wand they had  
looted. They took 750gp each and another 750gp to the elder for the village.

Meanwhile Humperdink planned the return journey and it was decided the first night  
they would stay with a friend of his.

Alduin went to buy a donkey while Oz talked to Fred, then his hirelings, then the  
innkeeper and then the elder.

They had a few more drinks in the Welcoming Wench again this night and once again  
Alduin had his wicked way with Trisha. Some time in the night her father came to  
take her away.

DAY 137 (27th Flamerule) (July)

Today they set off again for Waterdeep. Alduin, Oz and his henchmen, all on  
horseback (or donkeyback in Oz's case!)

The went past the abandoned inn in the afternoon and that night arrived at the  
home of Humperdink's friend an old trollish woman who lived in a cave in a  
swamp. Her name was Glevenax.

She was also a soothsayer and for the mere price of a fish would tell people's  
fortunes. Alduin eagerly went first and was told that he would die twice, once  
by fire and once by ice. His future held an anxious woman and that a fiery red  
dragon sought him.

Oz then caught a fish and as she fried it on the fire, she looked at is guts  
and told him that he would soon meet the love of his life, 'The Lady of Spoons',  
that he would have a journey deep underground and that one day his life would be  
saved by a gold piece wedged in a wall.

With much to think about they spent the night in the trolls surprisingly  
comfortable cave.

DAY 138 (28th Flamerule) (July)

In the morning they thanked Glevenax and set off.

They passed many refugees on the road, slow moving groups of people making their  
way to the city. Mainly thin and bitter looking groups of men, but sometimes  
whole families or bands of forlorn villagers.

About four hours later from setting off the came across an abandoned wagon  
surrounded by dead people and goblins. They then heard screams and shouts  
from an nearby fortified farm.

Approaching the gate they saw a group of people beside a well that lay  
alongside the wall of the farm. On the lip of the well a goblin with an  
arrow in its leg was holding a baby.

The mother was screaming, but a guard was holding her back. Oz slowly  
stepped forward and tried to negotiate with the people and the goblin. Meanwhile  
Alduin crept around the wall of the farm and dropped down into the yard behind  
the goblin.

The goblin talked, but not entirely convinced by Oz, it threw the baby high  
into the air and fled. Oz deftly caught the little one and Alduin easily caught  
the goblin and slew it as it tried to escape over the wall.

The mother's name was Elsine Makecoin and she was very happy to get her baby  
back even though her husband lay dead on the road. She rewarded them as best  
she could and they then buried the dead by the farm.

Her guard's name was Vint Toker, she and her husband had been merchant's in a  
village further out from the city but had found they could no longer make a  
living there and had decided to go to family in the city. Oz decided it was best  
that they all travel together.

That night they found an inn in the next village. Oz paid for Elsine and her  
baby boy.

DAY 139 (29th Flamerule) (July)

There larger band of travellers set off in the morning and had an uninterrupted  
day of travel.

In the evening they arrived in the village of Trout Bridge. While eating their  
evening meal a man called Gavis Nate approached Al and Oz and asked them to  
deliver a box to the city. In return, he said, they would be richly rewarded by a  
man called Fiddly Borin at the other end.

They agreed. Later a detect magic spell was cast and showed that the box was not  
magical. It was not too heavy either and they reckoned it held papers of some  
kind.

DAY 140 (30th Flamerule) (July)

Today they arrived in Waterdeep in the afternoon, via the North Gate.

There was a madman at the gate raving :

'Beware the lord of serpents! For he was once one. He lived as a serpent!  
For countless eons! Aiee! In this form did he heal his essence. The madness!  
The madness of his serpent demon form!  
And yet - when the time came to throw off this form he chose to stay as a serpent,  
at least in part. Fear the lord of serpents!  
For he is a jealous lord and he is jealous of all other gods - for he is a god!  
He wages war with a serpent staff and rod and - he comes! He comes!  
He will bring down every nation with an army of serpents and monsters, a plague  
of snakes and flames of pestilence, Aieeee!'

Oz asked the guards about it, but they seemed to regard this sort of thing as  
normal.

Their first task on arrival was to drop off the widow Makecoin at her relatives  
in Sea Ward.

Next they went to The Inn of the Dripping Dagger and paid for the stolen horse.

Then they went to the address given to them in Trades Ward and handed over the box  
to Mr Borin and happily received a hundred gold and a 'broken magic ring'.

They later had this identified and it was found to be a magical ring of  
protection that only functioned when the moon was large.

From what Fredorrick had told them in Hommlett, Barndal the Barbarian was in  
Waterdeep. From what they knew of him they then looked in the Hero's Garden and  
then the fighting schools, but with no luck.

In the evening Oz had a chat with his 'little bird' and it told him of the night  
Zoltan was kidnapped. (This, dear reader happened on 'day 127'). The kidnappers  
had used a potion of gaseous form and then escaped through a side gate a bribed  
servant had left open.

They then ended the day by going to the OJB and over a nice cup of tea talked  
over the last few days events with Corum. Oz decided to order his little feathered  
friend to go watch Wathuss' house in Castle Ward.

Also in the brewery was a young woman called Liamae Teslikaria, a sorceress that  
until not too recently had been on the Sea Wyvern, but whom had teleported ahead.

Yes, my dear, indulgent reader, I myself, the writer of this journal was on my  
way, returning to Waterdeep, the city where I was educated. How this came to be  
and who I have with me though can wait a little longer.

This was then, none other than Liamae 'the Lady of Spoons' whom I had rescued  
from a bullywug who had dressed her all up on cutlery and set his rust monster  
on her in the cellar of Lavinia's mansion. Formerly of the Jade Ravens, but  
well, that's another story for another time.

Well, encouraged by the troll soothsayer's prophecy Oz spend some time with  
Liamae alone and during their liaison even went so far as to kiss her hand.

Late that night, Cavu the Cursed arrived at the OJB, alerted to their arrival  
by some mysterious means. He joined them in the discussion of what to do about  
Zoltan. He said he would be able to help more if he had something like a lock  
of the boy's hair.

Corum went off to the Thunderstaff Villa and returned with the hair which he  
gave to Cavu. The half-elf then left.


	140. Chapter 140

(G140 06/07/2012 BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 140 (30th Flamerule) (July) cont...

Later Corum said this:

''  
Well, I guess you got my letter? Anyway, to go over it again then, there is  
good news and bad news.

The bad news, obviously, is that Jesker Smint has kidnapped Zoltan Thunderstaff,  
the young brother of Fenrir. He is demanding that we hand over Jade to him in  
return for Zoltan. We don't know where Jade is, we think she's left the city.

The good news, is that Raya found the house with Wathuss and Jesker in it.  
It wasn't one of the ones on your list, but she managed to find it anyway. It  
is heavily defended, with at least twenty assorted assassins, thieves and  
half-blood yuan-ti. There are about ten servants, one of which we've managed to bribe.  
If needed we can smuggle on of our rogues in to scout the place out, disguised  
as a servant.

I've been permission by the senior civilar of Castle Ward to handle this as I  
see fit. It would take at least twenty watchmen to raid the place, which may not  
be the best way as it could endanger Zoltan. The Grey Hands are not an option  
either as most of them are in the Undermountain. I've been watching the place  
though, being a dungsweeper has its advantages, and have a decent idea of the  
lay out of the place and their guard routine. We also have an inside man.  
Stealth may be the best option.

Oz then talked to Raya about Wathuss's House. She didn't know anything about  
how they got their water but she could tell Oz the following things:

The 'inside man' is a fourteen year old scullery maid who can sneak  
people in through her window. Her name is Fatima Farouk, she is from  
the south and thinks the yuan-ti are 'dreadful' and wants to help.  
All the other staff are scumbags.

The guard routine is a bit sloppy. There are always two guards at the  
main gate, but they sometimes swap out between tough types and sneaky  
types. They are not liveried. Zoltan is being held in the southern  
part of the east wing. Fatima is not sure exactly where as the  
servants are never allowed into that area.

Four men stay awake at night in the house and patrol the corridors,  
check the lights, look out windows etc.  
The rogues almost always stay awake until about 5 am playing cards  
and drinking then go to bed and wake up in time for lunch.  
In the evening they go out on whatever errands they happen to be on.  
The yuan-ti generally stay in the house. They never go on guard.  
Wathuss sometimes goes out, but if in during the day skulks around  
with her yuan-ti pals scheming.

The head butler's name is 'Staness'.

Oz then tasked Corum with finding out if sewers ran underneath the house, Raya  
to gather more information from Fatima and Nestoone to find out about the houses  
water supply and whether it had a 'poo fairy'. He also had his feathered friend  
look over the roof of the place and pay particular attention to sky lights,  
chimneys and windows.

While talking this night, Corum also told Oz and Alduin about the 'Blue Death'  
that was now taking hold in the city, mainly around the courts where the  
refugee's were living and the Dock Ward.

The primary symptoms of it were profuse, painless diarrhea and vomiting of  
clear fluid. These symptoms usually start suddenly. The diarrhea would  
frequently be described as "rice water" in nature and would have a fishy odour.  
Anyone left untreated would continue voiding themselves until they died.  
It was called the "blue death" due to a person's skin turning a bluish-gray hue.

That night, after 10 strikes of the city bells, Oz and Alduin went to the  
Temple of Ogma and talked to Roberta. They asked if she knew a high-ish level  
wizard and she said the could try someone she knew called 'Solid' Mollenia at  
the Ship's Prow Inn. He was a potion brewer.

She also said:

''  
'Last ten day (day 130) a poofy paladin came looking for you. He didn't say  
but he was obviously part of the inquisition. Said he wanted a talk with you  
and asked where you live. I told him to bugger off! Bloody money grabbing  
scumbags I'll tell you, but don't tell them that! They seem to be able to burn  
anyone they like these days. Waterdeep is going to the dogs!'

DAY 141 (Midsummer - Feast Lethander)(August)

At 1 AM they arrived at the Ship's Prow and found a slightly drunk half-elf  
who answered to the name of 'Solid'. He seemed a bitter and sullen sort of  
fellow, but was willing to help with the rescue attempt and could cast  
Dimension Door at the cost of 1000 gold.

At 2 AM the headed back to the OJB. Oz noticed someone watching the place, from  
a side alley and between himself, Alduin and Liamae they managed to catch him,  
most of the work being done by Oz's sap, a useful weapon in the right hands.

The fellow nearly escaped, but a carefully aimed sling bullet to the back of the  
head brought him down.

They dragged him into the OJB and Alduin had the bright idea of nailing the  
assassin (for such he was) into a barrel with only his head sticking out.

They then went to bed, leaving the barrel in Corum's large bedroom.

After waking, the woke up the assassin and then talked to him with charm spells  
cast by Liamae. He revealed that he was one of the people working out of Wathuss's  
House although he firmly pointed out he was no one's servant and his own master.

When his answers were not straight forward enough Alduin started tapping him on  
the head with his mace. The assassin then got so angry he managed to tip the barrel  
over onto the floor. This situation was no better for him though as he then just  
rolled around, unable to escape.

Alduin asked Corum if it was ok to leave the fellow at the OJB while they went  
out about their business and Corum replied that it was very much NOT ok!

Oz meanwhile, had murder in his eyes.


	141. Chapter 141

(G141 21/07/2012 - sat - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 141 (Midsummer - Feast Lethander)(August) cont...

Oz soon put his plan into action and went into the market and purchased  
a barrel and some waterproof canvas.

Next that morning Cavu came to the OJB and talked to Oz and Alduin about  
their plans and also gave them five hundred gold each as their reward for  
bringing back the clue from Hommlett.

He also told them about Zoltan:

''  
He is in a room, chained to the wall by his left ankle and wrist. He is  
brought food and water three times a day and goes to the toilet in a bucket.  
The room used to be a bedroom but the furniture is all broken and dusty now.  
There is a mattress on the floor for him to sleep on. The windows are boarded  
up but light filters in through the cracks during the day. He has tried to free  
himself form his chains, but he is just a boy and cannot pull them out of the  
ring on the wall. It may be that a strong man could pull the chains from the  
wall as it is wooden.  
A woman with curly black hair always brings him his food, she has a scar on her  
face and an evil look but she does not harm the boy. Only one other time did  
someone come and see him, a short weasel faced man dressed in black who talked  
for a while then made the boy cry by threatening him with a pair of pliers.'

In the afternoon Raya talked to Fatima and discovered that the water supply for  
the house was a pump in the kitchen, so spiking that was ruled out.

Gharlie was summoned via the 'flower drop' method and arrived in the guise  
of 'Bernedette' the flower girl, or women rather, as she was in her thirties.  
She joined the increase group of plotters and planners as they tried to come  
up with a viable scheme for taking on Wathuss and Jesker in their house.

At two o'clock Corum arrived with his sewer report and told them that there was  
indeed a major sewer tunnel running under the street where the house was.

Later they interrogated the 'man-in-a-barrel' again and got some more details  
from him. The man made a bargain with them to tell them everything he knew  
in return for his freedom. Everyone agreed to it. He told them where all the  
traps were that he knew of and who was in what room is as far as he knew.

But when everyone else left, Oz waited until they were all next door  
and knocked the guy out before chopping his head off!

He then dragged the body out and nailed it into his other barrel. He made a  
bit of a mess on the wall and on his shirt though. He managed to keep the  
murder quiet, but later, when it came to moving the barrel with the body  
in it, Corum and the others largely deduced what had happened.

In any event, Oz paid a dungsweeper to take the body away. Gharlie assumed  
the features of the dead man and went to try and infiltrate the house  
of Wathuss and Jesker.

At three o'clock three more unfortunates were burned in the Market Square.  
These were Leben - a dwarf, Vixen - a woman, and Paul Treeman, the very  
same devil chicken breeder that Oz and Alduin had had previous dealings with.

At seven o'clock Sylvia turned up at the OJB, having been summoned earlier.  
At midnight Cavu turned up again with more information.

DAY 142 (Shieldmeet (Leap Year Day))(August)

In the night Raya was sent to recheck the windows and do another count to  
try and match them up to the room descriptions given to them by the dead  
assassin and Cavu.

First thing in the morning Oz went to the Shrine of Nature to attempt to  
send a message to Jaroo. He had to wait a couple of hours until a massive  
bear that was sleeping at the Shrine woke up and turned into a druid.

This man was Hample Stridelong and was not very helpful. He had never been  
to or even heard of Hommlett so could not send a winged messenger.

Later that morning Corum, Oz and Alduin went to the Thunderstaff Villa at the  
summons of Elsdon, the father of Zoltan.

He told them that Wathuss had given an ultimatum. If they didn't get Jade by  
(day 147) then they would cut off one of the boys fingers and then a finger each  
day from then on in Elsdon said if there was no other plan, he wanted to know  
the address of the house and he would send in a troupe of mercenaries and hope the  
boy survived.  
While they were there they also met Shallerim who was introduced to merely as  
another member of the family. They also arranged for a supply of Gaseos Form  
potions to be sent to the OJB to aid in the rescue of the boy.

In the afternoon, back at the OJB Alduin saw Corum talk to a dwarf for a while,  
one that he hadn't seen before. When questioned though, Corum said it wasn't  
important.

At tea time, Oz gave Liamae some flowers, then went around his various flats.  
At his first flat he found that it had been broken into. He arranged another  
room.

DAY 143 (1st Eleasis)(August)

In the night, Gharlie returned to the OJB and reported that she had made it  
into the house and confirmed where Zoltan was being held. She had also learned  
that the man she was impersonating was known as Malles.

She was sent back and told to await the attack. The plan was now made. To  
take the boy out via potions then assault the place via the front door. They  
would do it at two o'clock when the rogues within would still be asleep.

When the days newspapers came in Oz read that there was a rumour going around the  
city that the Lords of Waterdeep where planning something big to  
'sort out all these diseased beggars in the city'


	142. Chapter 142

(G143 10/08/2012 - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 143 (1st Eleasis)(August) cont...

The thunder and lightning continued, then there was a huge downpour of rain that  
drove everyone from the streets.

This hid them well as they trundled their barrow full of loot back to the  
OJB. By four o'clock they had done divvying up the treasure and Oz decided to  
take a walk back past the villa but could not get in. He talked to a watchdwarf  
called Halfdan and enquired after another watchdwarf, a female Amar called  
Sinris who he remembered having massive bosoms.  
In the end he got nowhere though, the house was all closed up while the watch  
skulks disarmed all the traps that yet remained. Oz did take the opportunity  
to dump the severed head he'd been keeping in his bag though.

Oz then went to the Font of Knowledge with Raya and spend the rest of the  
afternoon studying up on Dragons. That, in conjunction with what the resident  
dragon expert, Alduin, had told him lead him to believe that the dragon that  
had attacked the villa was not a black dragon at all, but a steel dragon and  
perhaps something to do with 'The Confluence' a group of secretive dragons  
living within Waterdeep and dedicated to rooting out shapeshifters. They  
were enemies of the Unseen.

After that he met up with the others at the TSV.

Kurl Gnesher had turned up at Thunderstaff Villa, looking for his daughter.  
He had only recently learned that she was no where to be found! He came to the city  
and went to the TSV, only to learn that her boy-friend was in prison and that  
his daughter has been gone for the last thirty-four days!

Kurl didn't blame Oz (he blamed Fenrir!), he just wanted to find where his  
daughter had gone. Oz told him what he knew and asked for a hairbrush or something  
that had belonged to Giselle so that he could give it to Cavu and get a Skrye  
spell cast. Oz told Kurl about everything that had happened, the doppleganger  
and the idea to hide Giselle while the kidnappers were dealt with. Kurl was  
upset but eager to help find her again.

Sten Arbutt was also there, acting as Gnesher's valet. Kurl also had two  
guards with him, dressed in Thunderstaff livery.

Elsdon also gave a very substantial reward to be split between those that  
had rescued Zotlan.

While that was going on Alduin joined Corum and visited the Castle Ward watch  
post and talked to Civilar Peterson. He was a reasonable man, and had let Corum  
handle the rescue of Zoltan. While he congratulated Corum on the rescue he said he  
would like some sort of explanation as to how a dragon landed on the roof five  
minutes after they had gone inside!  
They placated the Civilar as much as they could and left.

In the evening Corum went out with Gharlie, to see a show they had arranged to  
go see a ten day ago. Thinking to join them but not wishing to be a gooseberry  
Alduin asked Sylvia to go out with him. She said ok, but warned him to keep his  
hands to himself!

Also that night Liamae, feeling slightly abandoned by her nearly-boyfriend Oz  
had an enjoyable night at the Singing Sword with Cavu!

DAY 144 (2nd Eleasis)(August)

In the morning Corum went to the Halls of Justice. He threw around a few bribes  
and learned that Fenrir would be released tomorrow and Baeron burned at the stake.

Oz picked up a newspaper in the morning, as he did every morning and read  
about the death, by suicide, of Elspeth Bendick Belvena, Waterdeep's most famous  
and much loved poet.  
At first it didn't seem important but then he read that the watch wanted to  
speak to a man called Fiddly Borin.  
It was believed that blackmail letters had arrived in the city, delivered by  
rogues associated with him. These rogues were also wanted. Any information leading  
to the arrest of Fiddly Borin and his associates would be worth five hundred gold.  
paid by the Belvena family.

They also re-printed her most famous poem in the newspaper:

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Oz thought about what to do, and would discuss it with Alduin, but first he  
got a fancy breakfast together and took it to Liamae in the Singing Sword with  
some flowers.

After that he went to the Temple again and talked to Blackrabbas the Scholar in  
regards to the 'Confluence'.

Alduin talked to the barman at the Singing Sword and learned that the dragon had  
been heard to shout, 'Gilliard De Rosan! I am Mashnak the Black and I claim your head!'.  
This didn't make any sense to the barman though as surely the dragon was another  
one sent by De Rosan?  
Alduin contacted his scaly master, but he had never heard of a dragon called  
'Mashnak'.

Around lunch time they all met up at the OJB and Corum told them of Fenrir and  
also:

'A few days ago I had a dwarf from the Plumbers and Cellerer's Guild have a look  
under the OJB. He found the entrance to an ancient tomb. He promptly closed it  
back up again when he heard rattling. Still, you never know, it could be full of  
treasure.'

They then went to the TSV to collect their rewards, mainly in the form of  
magical items.

A very strong wind had started to blow threw the city, a hurricane. Everyone  
with any sense closed their doors and window shutters and sheltered in their  
cellars.

Oz and Alduin, either through bravery or lack of sense though went out onto  
the streets. Oz to the Singing Sword to have lunch with Liamae and Alduin  
to the Temple to talk to Nes and Blackrabbas on the subject of dragons.

In the afternoon a gnomish lady called Alice Tinker apologised and joined  
Oz and his lady at their table. She introduced herself and offered to trade  
questions for answers.

Oz got the feeling after talking to her that she worked for the Harpers. He  
didn't give too much away, but the subjects included Maaril, Vamir Vallex and  
the kidnapping of Zoltan Thunderstaff.  
She joked with Oz that, 'You have a habit of having dragons land on your head!'

Alduin arrived at the tavern. Cavu began to play some gentle songs to take their  
minds off the storm raging outside.

Cavu invited Alduin over to his table where he kept company with a pair of  
wenches called Wabby and Daph.

In the evening the tavern got more rowdy as it began to fill up. A halfling  
called Jolly came to talk to Oz, wanting to ask the same question that Alice  
had asked that afternoon!

Oz was tired of answering questions though and when he told the halfling to  
bugger off, he was hit with a charm spell! Suddenly Jolly's best friend, Liamae  
and Alduin stepped in to help.

After a tussle and a near stabbing, Alduin took Jolly to one side and  
answered a few of the halfling's questions in return for gold.

That night Alduin took Wabby to his room with him. Liamae went to bed, if she  
was expecting a kiss from Oz she didn't get it! Feeling sorry for the shy lad  
Cavu even sent a girl over to him, but blushing Oz left and went to his room  
at the OJB.

DAY 145 (3rd Eleasis)(August)

On this very morning Fenrir was freed from prison.

Maliantor of the Grey Hands escorted him to the Thunderstaff Villa where Elsdon  
was overjoyed to get back another of his sons.

It was a sad day though, despite this, because Baeron was to be burned at the  
stake.

Maliantor gave Fenrir his pardon (a large folded piece of vellum officially stamped  
by the Lords of Waterdeep themselves) and a letter from his uncle.

The letter read:

Dear Fenrir,

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I traded my life, and the  
lives of several other powerful warlocks for yours. I hope and trust  
you will not waste this sacrifice.

This is not the first time I have died though, and if it comes within  
your reach, to resurrect me, then please do so.

My brother, your father, is a good and just man, but foolish in the  
ways of the city. Arsten II is my legitimate heir, but Shallerim will  
contest it. Please help guide your father when he chooses sides.  
For me it is no matter as long as the House of Thunderstaff stays strong.  
Arsten II is arrogant, proud and wasteful, but at least has a strong will.  
Shallerim is clever and worthy, but dull when it comes to business and  
unimaginative.

Also, do whatever Bnurgstickslackskin asks of you. The devils now have  
the upper hand over us in Waterdeep, to say the least. You are now the  
most powerful warlock in the city since all the others have been killed,  
burnt or have fled.

Make no mistake, Gilliard De Rosen and all the devils of the Nine Hells  
of Baator are now after you. Your survival, and the survival of all  
Thundestaffs rely on you doing as our master commands.

And do not disregard the inquisition, they have pardoned you, but they  
will attempt to take all the family wealth by supposedly legal means.  
Your family will try and play them at their own game in defeating them  
in this though and you will certainly need to aid them with your special  
talents for diplomacy.

I know you have not shown yourself to be up to this task, I only hope  
that you can call on, hitherto unseen, reserves of judgement and sense.

Your Uncle

Baeron Thunderstaff

That afternoon Baeron was burned to death in the Market Square. It drew  
the biggest crowd yet. Corum and the others watched from the top floor  
of the OJB. Baeron gave an impassioned speech which shamed the inquisition  
and turned the crowd in his favour.

I have recorded it here:

''  
'You look for people to blame, for these times, some notion of  
the fictional infernalists you have invented to scare the people.  
While scarecrows dressed in rags stalk the city from the North Downs  
to the Dock Ward you seek to preserve something barely worth saving.

In this edifice of a city are military officers destitute of military  
knowledge; naval officers with no idea of a ship; civil officers  
without a notion of affairs; brazen ecclesiastics, of the worst world  
worldly, with sensual eyes, loose tongues, and looser lives; all  
totally unfit for their several callings, all lying horribly in  
pretending to belong to them, but all nearly or remotely of the order of  
Nobility, and therefore foisted on all public employments from which  
anything is to be got; these are to be told off by the score and the  
score.  
People not immediately connected with the City or the State, yet  
equally unconnected with anything that is real, or with lives passed in  
travelling by any straight road to any true earthly end, are no less  
abundant.

Clerics who make great fortunes out of dainty remedies for imaginary  
disorders that never existed, smile upon their courtly patients in the  
ante-chambers of the rich. Projectors who have discovered every kind  
of remedy for the little evils with which the City is touched, except  
the remedy of setting to work in earnest to root out a single sin,  
pour their distracting babble into any ears they can lay hold of.  
Unbelieving Sorcerers who are remodelling the world with words, and  
making card-towers to scale the skies with, conniving with Unbelieving  
Wizards who have an eye on everything wicked.

Exquisite gentlemen of the finest breeding, which are at that  
remarkable time-and have been since-to be known by its fruits of  
indifference to every natural subject of human interest, are in the most  
exemplary state of exhaustion while outside their locked and barred  
windows the shambling shades of humanity lurk for a carelessly  
thrown crust of bread.

If you want to see devils and demons Waterdeep then look to yourselves!  
There will be no pause to your suffering while you are whipped with  
switches of your own fashioning.

For me it is the end, and I am beyond redemption, but by this small  
token, this gesture, I end my life with something profound and good.

It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is  
a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.'

Most of them met up at the TSV then, and congratulated Fenrir on his  
survival. Kurl gave Fenrir a tongue lashing, but the young fellow had  
lost none of his charm while in prison and soon had his girlfriends  
father back onside.

Fenrir was also surprised to find that a dozen or so cards had been  
left for him from many noble families. It seemed the younger nobles  
all wished to be the first to invite such a notorious figure to be  
a guest at their house! It looked like Fenrir could take his pick  
of parties to attend for the next while.

After this Oz talked to Cavu and learned that Giselle was alive  
and well. The Skrye had revealed her sitting in a country pub talking  
to people that included a man called Bertran who seemed to worship  
her. There were also two gnomes there called Azbot and Nell.  
At one point they also talked to a bard (a young human lady) in the  
tavern saying,  
'Play us another song Hester!'

Also this day Oz went to the 'Curious Past' shop in Castle Ward where  
Alice Tinker worked and organised the sale of a 'dragon chess board'.  
Oz had plans.


	143. Chapter 143

(G143 10/08/2012 - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 143 (1st Eleasis)(August) cont...

The thunder and lightning continued, then there was a huge downpour of rain that  
drove everyone from the streets.

This hid them well as they trundled their barrow full of loot back to the  
OJB. By four o'clock they had done divvying up the treasure and Oz decided to  
take a walk back past the villa but could not get in. He talked to a watchdwarf  
called Halfdan and enquired after another watchdwarf, a female Amar called  
Sinris who he remembered having massive bosoms.  
In the end he got nowhere though, the house was all closed up while the watch  
skulks disarmed all the traps that yet remained. Oz did take the opportunity  
to dump the severed head he'd been keeping in his bag though.

Oz then went to the Font of Knowledge with Raya and spend the rest of the  
afternoon studying up on Dragons. That, in conjunction with what the resident  
dragon expert, Alduin, had told him lead him to believe that the dragon that  
had attacked the villa was not a black dragon at all, but a steel dragon and  
perhaps something to do with 'The Confluence' a group of secretive dragons  
living within Waterdeep and dedicated to rooting out shapeshifters. They  
were enemies of the Unseen.

After that he met up with the others at the TSV.

Kurl Gnesher had turned up at Thunderstaff Villa, looking for his daughter.  
He had only recently learned that she was no where to be found! He came to the city  
and went to the TSV, only to learn that her boy-friend was in prison and that  
his daughter has been gone for the last thirty-four days!

Kurl didn't blame Oz (he blamed Fenrir!), he just wanted to find where his  
daughter had gone. Oz told him what he knew and asked for a hairbrush or something  
that had belonged to Giselle so that he could give it to Cavu and get a Skrye  
spell cast. Oz told Kurl about everything that had happened, the doppleganger  
and the idea to hide Giselle while the kidnappers were dealt with. Kurl was  
upset but eager to help find her again.

Sten Arbutt was also there, acting as Gnesher's valet. Kurl also had two  
guards with him, dressed in Thunderstaff livery.

Elsdon also gave a very substantial reward to be split between those that  
had rescued Zotlan.

While that was going on Alduin joined Corum and visited the Castle Ward watch  
post and talked to Civilar Peterson. He was a reasonable man, and had let Corum  
handle the rescue of Zoltan. While he congratulated Corum on the rescue he said he  
would like some sort of explanation as to how a dragon landed on the roof five  
minutes after they had gone inside!  
They placated the Civilar as much as they could and left.

In the evening Corum went out with Gharlie, to see a show they had arranged to  
go see a ten day ago. Thinking to join them but not wishing to be a gooseberry  
Alduin asked Sylvia to go out with him. She said ok, but warned him to keep his  
hands to himself!

Also that night Liamae, feeling slightly abandoned by her nearly-boyfriend Oz  
had an enjoyable night at the Singing Sword with Cavu!

DAY 144 (2nd Eleasis)(August)

In the morning Corum went to the Halls of Justice. He threw around a few bribes  
and learned that Fenrir would be released tomorrow and Baeron burned at the stake.

Oz picked up a newspaper in the morning, as he did every morning and read  
about the death, by suicide, of Elspeth Bendick Belvena, Waterdeep's most famous  
and much loved poet.  
At first it didn't seem important but then he read that the watch wanted to  
speak to a man called Fiddly Borin.  
It was believed that blackmail letters had arrived in the city, delivered by  
rogues associated with him. These rogues were also wanted. Any information leading  
to the arrest of Fiddly Borin and his associates would be worth five hundred gold.  
paid by the Belvena family.

They also re-printed her most famous poem in the newspaper:

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Oz thought about what to do, and would discuss it with Alduin, but first he  
got a fancy breakfast together and took it to Liamae in the Singing Sword with  
some flowers.

After that he went to the Temple again and talked to Blackrabbas the Scholar in  
regards to the 'Confluence'.

Alduin talked to the barman at the Singing Sword and learned that the dragon had  
been heard to shout, 'Gilliard De Rosan! I am Mashnak the Black and I claim your head!'.  
This didn't make any sense to the barman though as surely the dragon was another  
one sent by De Rosan?  
Alduin contacted his scaly master, but he had never heard of a dragon called  
'Mashnak'.

Around lunch time they all met up at the OJB and Corum told them of Fenrir and  
also:

'A few days ago I had a dwarf from the Plumbers and Cellerer's Guild have a look  
under the OJB. He found the entrance to an ancient tomb. He promptly closed it  
back up again when he heard rattling. Still, you never know, it could be full of  
treasure.'

They then went to the TSV to collect their rewards, mainly in the form of  
magical items.

A very strong wind had started to blow threw the city, a hurricane. Everyone  
with any sense closed their doors and window shutters and sheltered in their  
cellars.

Oz and Alduin, either through bravery or lack of sense though went out onto  
the streets. Oz to the Singing Sword to have lunch with Liamae and Alduin  
to the Temple to talk to Nes and Blackrabbas on the subject of dragons.

In the afternoon a gnomish lady called Alice Tinker apologised and joined  
Oz and his lady at their table. She introduced herself and offered to trade  
questions for answers.

Oz got the feeling after talking to her that she worked for the Harpers. He  
didn't give too much away, but the subjects included Maaril, Vamir Vallex and  
the kidnapping of Zoltan Thunderstaff.  
She joked with Oz that, 'You have a habit of having dragons land on your head!'

Alduin arrived at the tavern. Cavu began to play some gentle songs to take their  
minds off the storm raging outside.

Cavu invited Alduin over to his table where he kept company with a pair of  
wenches called Wabby and Daph.

In the evening the tavern got more rowdy as it began to fill up. A halfling  
called Jolly came to talk to Oz, wanting to ask the same question that Alice  
had asked that afternoon!

Oz was tired of answering questions though and when he told the halfling to  
bugger off, he was hit with a charm spell! Suddenly Jolly's best friend, Liamae  
and Alduin stepped in to help.

After a tussle and a near stabbing, Alduin took Jolly to one side and  
answered a few of the halfling's questions in return for gold.

That night Alduin took Wabby to his room with him. Liamae went to bed, if she  
was expecting a kiss from Oz she didn't get it! Feeling sorry for the shy lad  
Cavu even sent a girl over to him, but blushing Oz left and went to his room  
at the OJB.

DAY 145 (3rd Eleasis)(August)

On this very morning Fenrir was freed from prison.

Maliantor of the Grey Hands escorted him to the Thunderstaff Villa where Elsdon  
was overjoyed to get back another of his sons.

It was a sad day though, despite this, because Baeron was to be burned at the  
stake.

Maliantor gave Fenrir his pardon (a large folded piece of vellum officially stamped  
by the Lords of Waterdeep themselves) and a letter from his uncle.

The letter read:

Dear Fenrir,

By the time you read this, I will be dead. I traded my life, and the  
lives of several other powerful warlocks for yours. I hope and trust  
you will not waste this sacrifice.

This is not the first time I have died though, and if it comes within  
your reach, to resurrect me, then please do so.

My brother, your father, is a good and just man, but foolish in the  
ways of the city. Arsten II is my legitimate heir, but Shallerim will  
contest it. Please help guide your father when he chooses sides.  
For me it is no matter as long as the House of Thunderstaff stays strong.  
Arsten II is arrogant, proud and wasteful, but at least has a strong will.  
Shallerim is clever and worthy, but dull when it comes to business and  
unimaginative.

Also, do whatever Bnurgstickslackskin asks of you. The devils now have  
the upper hand over us in Waterdeep, to say the least. You are now the  
most powerful warlock in the city since all the others have been killed,  
burnt or have fled.

Make no mistake, Gilliard De Rosen and all the devils of the Nine Hells  
of Baator are now after you. Your survival, and the survival of all  
Thundestaffs rely on you doing as our master commands.

And do not disregard the inquisition, they have pardoned you, but they  
will attempt to take all the family wealth by supposedly legal means.  
Your family will try and play them at their own game in defeating them  
in this though and you will certainly need to aid them with your special  
talents for diplomacy.

I know you have not shown yourself to be up to this task, I only hope  
that you can call on, hitherto unseen, reserves of judgement and sense.

Your Uncle

Baeron Thunderstaff

That afternoon Baeron was burned to death in the Market Square. It drew  
the biggest crowd yet. Corum and the others watched from the top floor  
of the OJB. Baeron gave an impassioned speech which shamed the inquisition  
and turned the crowd in his favour.

I have recorded it here:

''  
'You look for people to blame, for these times, some notion of  
the fictional infernalists you have invented to scare the people.  
While scarecrows dressed in rags stalk the city from the North Downs  
to the Dock Ward you seek to preserve something barely worth saving.

In this edifice of a city are military officers destitute of military  
knowledge; naval officers with no idea of a ship; civil officers  
without a notion of affairs; brazen ecclesiastics, of the worst world  
worldly, with sensual eyes, loose tongues, and looser lives; all  
totally unfit for their several callings, all lying horribly in  
pretending to belong to them, but all nearly or remotely of the order of  
Nobility, and therefore foisted on all public employments from which  
anything is to be got; these are to be told off by the score and the  
score.  
People not immediately connected with the City or the State, yet  
equally unconnected with anything that is real, or with lives passed in  
travelling by any straight road to any true earthly end, are no less  
abundant.

Clerics who make great fortunes out of dainty remedies for imaginary  
disorders that never existed, smile upon their courtly patients in the  
ante-chambers of the rich. Projectors who have discovered every kind  
of remedy for the little evils with which the City is touched, except  
the remedy of setting to work in earnest to root out a single sin,  
pour their distracting babble into any ears they can lay hold of.  
Unbelieving Sorcerers who are remodelling the world with words, and  
making card-towers to scale the skies with, conniving with Unbelieving  
Wizards who have an eye on everything wicked.

Exquisite gentlemen of the finest breeding, which are at that  
remarkable time-and have been since-to be known by its fruits of  
indifference to every natural subject of human interest, are in the most  
exemplary state of exhaustion while outside their locked and barred  
windows the shambling shades of humanity lurk for a carelessly  
thrown crust of bread.

If you want to see devils and demons Waterdeep then look to yourselves!  
There will be no pause to your suffering while you are whipped with  
switches of your own fashioning.

For me it is the end, and I am beyond redemption, but by this small  
token, this gesture, I end my life with something profound and good.

It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is  
a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known.'

Most of them met up at the TSV then, and congratulated Fenrir on his  
survival. Kurl gave Fenrir a tongue lashing, but the young fellow had  
lost none of his charm while in prison and soon had his girlfriends  
father back onside.

Fenrir was also surprised to find that a dozen or so cards had been  
left for him from many noble families. It seemed the younger nobles  
all wished to be the first to invite such a notorious figure to be  
a guest at their house! It looked like Fenrir could take his pick  
of parties to attend for the next while.

After this Oz talked to Cavu and learned that Giselle was alive  
and well. The Skrye had revealed her sitting in a country pub talking  
to people that included a man called Bertran who seemed to worship  
her. There were also two gnomes there called Azbot and Nell.  
At one point they also talked to a bard (a young human lady) in the  
tavern saying,  
'Play us another song Hester!'

Also this day Oz went to the 'Curious Past' shop in Castle Ward where  
Alice Tinker worked and organised the sale of a 'dragon chess board'.  
Oz had plans.


	144. Chapter 144

(G144 07/09/2012 (fri) - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 145 (3rd Eleasis)(August) cont ...

The rest of the day was largely spent in the Thunderstaff Villa.  
The others filled in Fenrir with the things that had happened while  
he'd been in prison (i.e. the raid on the devil chicken house, the  
trip to Hommlett and the kidnap/rescue of Zoltan).

At two o'clock Cavu was sent off to try and learn a bit more about  
the location of Giselle, but instead he came back with a dire warning :

'She said "And my lord revealed to me, the dead shall rise, sagging  
rotten figures wrapped in red linen. Thirty-three soulless hosts of  
inequity. Yea, every breast shall be filled with unholiness and filth,  
every limb cursed with sores and weeping wounds. Their destination is  
the abode of the staff of thunder, their touch is desolation, their  
master is the Disciple of Asmodeus and their goal is utter destruction.'

He also said he would be going away for a few days, but would contact  
them all again on his return.

There was much debate about this dire warning and they showed it  
to Shallerim. He wasn't much impressed though, not really knowing  
who Cavu was. It was agreed though, that it sounded like mummy's and  
that they would be sent by De Rosan and attack the villa.

At three o'clock Fenrir went to Shallerim to ask for a 'loan' of a Hat  
of Disguise. Shallerim said yes, as long as Fenrir supported him  
against Arsten II.

To explain a little about Fenrir's family then, at this time it had  
an inheritance problem rather like the one my own family has.

So, in the words of Fenrir's father :

'After the Black Knight, Fenrik became the Lord of Thunderstaff. He died  
when I was just a young lad, the same age as Zoltan. When he did, his  
obvious heir was Arsten the Yellow. For some reason though he declined it  
and Baeron became the Lord.  
Looking back I assumed there was some logical reason for it, but well...  
since Baeron had presumably sold his soul to the demons, they may have had  
a hand in making sure Arsten stepped down in favour of Baeron.  
When Arsten the Yellow died, this was before you were born, Baeron, not  
having any children of his own, named Arsten II as the heir. He would have  
been the Lord of Thunderstaff if his father hadn't given it up so it is  
logical. Shallerim could argue he is the heir though, being the next brother  
in line, saying that since Arsten gave it up, he also gave it up for his son.  
I hope they see sense anyway, arguing about it inside the family will only  
make us weaker ...and the jackals are at the door...'

Now, Baeron's consort was a lady called Marle and she favoured Arsten. But most of  
the rest of the family favoured Shallerim, reasoning that he would be a steady pair  
of hands, whereas Arsten was young, arrogant and unpredictable.

At six o'clock Gharlie left saying she could be contacted in the usual  
way.

Corum had been sent to the North Ward Watch house to see what he could find  
out and at eight o'clock he returned and said that there had been no evidence  
of De Rosan at the Yuan-Ti villa.

It was decided they would all stay at the TSV tonight, because of the  
warning about the mummies so Sylvia went home to get some clothes and Nes  
and Raya were sent for.

The two spare rooms in Fenrir's side of the house were separated into  
girls and boys with Liamae, Raya and Sylvia in one and Alduin, Oz, Corum  
and Nestoone in the other. Fenrir had his own room.

At eleven o'clock Fenrir enlisted the help of Raya and raided his uncle's  
secret room. He found some gold and some sinister magic pipes.

That night Oz had a nightmare about being trapped in a barrel and did not get  
much sleep.

DAY 146 (4th Eleasis)(August)

Oz decided to get the sleep he needed and slept until noon. Meanwhile Fenrir  
arranged with Shallerim to get some oil, jars and alchemist's fire.

The rest awoke and took breakfast in the family room of Fenrir's part of the  
Thunderstaff villa. The newspapers were brought in and among other things  
they read that the City Guards were putting down supplies and putting up  
tents about half a mile south of the city.

When he did wake up Oz went out to see what he could find out about what  
was going on and learned that the tents were for the refugees from outside  
the city and the sick.

At five o'clock in the afternoon Fenrir went back to his uncles chambers.  
He wanted to lock the secret door again, but his uncle found him and made  
sure he left.

Fenrir and Alduin helped make improvised fire bombs from the oil and jars,  
weapons they hoped would help fight the predicted mummy attack.

Oz spent the rest of the day studying spells.

Later, during the day, Jolly Underdown came and asked to speak to Alduin.  
Alduin told him a few things, but when asked who he worked for did not give  
any more answers.  
When Jolly said, 'Answer all my questions or you'll be snatched from your bed  
tonight and the next person you talk to won't be as friendly as I am.', he was  
told to bugger off.

Another bit of interesting news came their way. Apparently an orc horde had  
sacked the town of Mirabar, far to the north, in the shadow of the 'Spine of  
the World' mountain range.

After dinner, as they all sat around planning, a fight broke out between  
Corum and Sylvia. It started like this:

Corum : 'She's just a silly old bat'  
Sylvia : 'She has a point though'  
Corum : 'No she doesn't!'  
Sylvia : 'Come off it, even my side of the family have a better claim to  
the estate than yours!'  
Corum : 'Are you trying to deliberately wind me up? The inheritance goes  
through my mother, not my father! You know that.'  
Sylvia : 'Yes, but your mother is dead.'  
At that point Corum will lose it! 'How dare you! Leave her out of this.  
The line of inheritance goes through her to my brother. That's how it works!'  
Sylvia : (perfectly calm) All I'm saying is, you have a claim, my father  
has a claim and Janny has a claim. We can sort this out with a family council.  
Corum : Are you stupid? Family council? There is no such thing! It would  
just be Ellientte and the other double-el's ganging up to have a go at my father.  
Sylvia : (standing, angry, pointing) Don't call me stupid.  
Corum : Don't point your finger at me, you rotten old harpy!  
Sylvia : Right! That does it!

With that Sylvia launched herself at Corum and a proper fist fight ensued.  
She gave Corum a good couple of blows, but he punched her hard in the face  
and split her lip. She went down on one knee and was ready to fight again,  
but Corum stalked out the room. Oz tried to calm down Sylvia and Fenrir  
went after Corum.

*** This next entry can be skipped, but if you are interested dear reader,  
here are some details on the current Lavius family issues ***

It is best to go back to my great-great-grandfather. It was him that  
brought on the families fortunes and built the castle where my family  
now resides. It was a nice place then, but has fallen into great disrepair.  
His name was Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden.

He had three children Ellientte, Nirel Lavius of Ghent and Basiljet  
Lavius of Kryptgarden.

Now, it so happened that Ellientte was a woman so when Grovner died  
and Nirel (the great-grandfather of myself and Sylvia) had also died  
(hacked to death by orcs!), the estate fell to Basiljet.

Nirel Lavius of Ghent did have time to father several children though,  
including Bericho of Ghent, who had a son called Sireco, who in turn  
had seven daughters, one of whom is Sylvia.

Nirel Lavius of Ghent's other son was the infamous Nirel "The Black"  
Lavius, a terribly wicked man, who among other dreadful sins, married  
his governess (Adelle Godder-Saunders) and had a son, Humber.

Humber of course had four sons, Nissa, Elric, Corum and myself, Jarroll.

On Basiljet's side then, he married a lady called Ellen Pyre and had  
a daughter Lady Sherren Lavius and a son Thampsen Ostrajet of Kryptgarden.

Thampsen being the male was the heir, so when he died, his son  
Kroakus Ostrajet inherited the estate.

Meanwhile Lady Sherren Lavius married a well know rake about the town  
of Waterdeep called Lord Villent DeLucy. Among other children they had  
a daughter called Lady Eviline DeLucy Lavius.

Now Eviline married Humber and was my mother. Eviline and Humber were  
second cousins, sharing Grovner Lavius of Kryptgarden as their  
great-grandfather. Sadly Eviline died when I was young.

So the current inheritance problem in the Lavius family is primarily  
caused by the fact that Ellientte Lavius is still alive. She is a hundred  
and eight years old but still going strong!

Now her husband is long dead and her son Grovner Sireco Lavius-Lavius  
died of old age. But he did father children when he was alive, one of  
whom was called Sobriety Lavius-Lavius. Now he too is dead (hacked to  
death by trolls!), but his son survives, a young and pleasant natured  
man called Janakkes Lavius-Lavius.

I doubt very much Janakkes would be that bothered about being lord  
of a pile of stone two days north of Waterdeep but his great-grandmother  
has her heart set on it. Ever since Kroakus died she has been adamant  
that Humber should not be in the Kryptgarden Estate and that Nissa should  
not inherit.

According to her Janakkes is the legitimate heir as Humber's father  
Nirel the Black was technically disinherited when he was exiled - but!  
my family did not inherit the estate through my father, but through my  
mother, when her cousin had died she was next in line to inherit. This  
fact seems to have been forever lost on my great-great-aunt though.

Ellientte doesn't even consider Sylvia and her sisters as they are all  
girls. No one else in the family has any interest in it, just this batty  
old woman who lives in a very distant past.

She is my great-great-aunt and quite an amazing woman, but has caused  
my father no end of grief as she sits in her villa in the city, plotting  
against my side of the family.

*** end of insertion ***

They spent the rest of the night eating and drinking then went to bed.

DAY 147 (5th Eleasis)(August)

During the night, at about six o'clock in the morning, Oz was awake and  
heard a stone-metal scrapping sound coming from the 'boys' room. He  
went in to investigate and to wake everyone up, just as a gargoyle came  
bursting in through the window.

More came from other windows and Alduin was hit by a tanglefoot bag, but  
it did not slow him down much. As gargoyles came in through windows they  
threw nets at people and managed to bag first Sylvia and then Raya, but  
the others dived in to cut the ropes before the gargoyles could escape  
with their victims.

Oz, Raya, Alduin and later Fenrir fought them off bravely. Corum's sword  
just scraped off the stone skin of the monsters. Corum was famed for his  
miserly attitude to money,  
'Buy yourself a magic weapon!', called Fenrir cheerily.

Liamae was next to be netted and was dragged out the window and into the  
sky. Oz rushed to the window and cast a 'launch' spell that cut the rope  
between the gargoyle and the net. Liamae fell forty feet and broke her  
arm.

Two gargoyles landed but one was quickly killed at the heroes all leapt  
from the windows to defeat them and another was captured.


	145. Chapter 145

(G145 08/09/2012 (sat) - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 147 (5th Eleasis)(August) continued ...

Fenrir interrogated the captured one, who gave its name as 'Janet'. After  
many lies it revealed it had been sent by Maaril. Oz decided to release  
it with a message to Maaril who was apparently in a tower in the middle  
of Neverwinter Wood.

They saw that more gargoyles had attacked the mercenaries camped out  
in the garden, killing two of them and injuring five.

Once things had calmed down Oz offered Liamae the seven hundred gold or  
so it would take to instantly fix her arm at the Ogma Temple, but she  
refused.

Eventually everyone got back to the TSV and after all the excitement  
they settled down for breakfast.

Today's newspapers told of the fact that the City Guards had been  
doubled on all the gates and that Special Amar Cellestine has been put on  
the Elspeth Bendick Belvena suicide case.

At two o'clock, while in the garden of the TSV, Fenrir saw some children  
playing. One was his younger brother Zoltan, the other was Nurga Namcali  
who came over and talked to him. She said she had a small task for him,  
needing a virgin delivered to an address in Dock Ward. Fenrir grumbled a  
little but said he would do it.

At three o'clock Fenrir went to talk to Shallerim about why he hadn't received  
his magic hat yet. This devolved into a huge shouting match though and some  
angry name calling. Servants came to see what the commotion was and then  
scuttled off again.

Fenrir, miffed, went to talk to Arsten II and Marle and said he would  
be changing his allegiance to them. Later when he talked to his father  
though he realised he had made a mistake.

At four o'clock Elsdon asked all Fenrir's friends if they wouldn't  
mind leaving. There was a lot going on at the TSV and if Fenrir had  
fallen out with Shallerim it would make it very awkward for Elsdon  
and the rest of his family.

Oz and the others agreed to this and decamped to the OJB and Singing Sword.

At eight o'clock Oz had dinner with Liamae at the Singing Sword. After  
a while they were interrupted by Jolly Underdown who came to inquire  
if they had had a good nights sleep last night.

At first Oz was annoyed by this interruption but after a while they  
got down to business. Oz was eventually persuaded to give up the name  
of his 'employer' - Cavu the Cursed.

Jolly was amazed, 'The bard that sings here?', he asked. But he took it  
to be the truth and in exchange told Oz that,  
'Maaril is not as clever as he thinks he is. When he saw you going into  
that villa he assumed Gilliard De Rosan was your target and sent in that  
dragon. He knows he can't control things from up north the way he can if  
he was here so he is checking out all the unknowns before thinking about  
coming back.'

After that Jolly left, Oz escorted Liamae to bed and she asked him in.  
They fell asleep after a cuddle together.

Meanwhile Fenrir had the choice of a costume ball at House Adarbrent or  
an engagement party at House Stormweather. He opted for the costume ball  
and went with Gharlie, both dressed as angels. They had a good time and  
Fenrir played some cards, spread dissent against the inquisition and had  
sex with a banana.

Gharlie, in keeping with the theme of the party had given her name as  
'Miss Voluptia Greasysnatch'.

DAY 148 (6th Eleasis)(August)

According to this mornings newspapers there were less guards on the walls  
and less watch on the street. They were seen to be marshalling up in their  
towers and watch houses. Something big was about to happen.

That morning Fenrir went down to the docks to find where Shallerim  
was sorting out a ship's cargo. He apologised and switched allegiance  
once more.

On the way down he gave five copper to a small urchin girl and sent her  
to the address in Dock Ward that Namcali had given him and to her  
probable death.

Meanwhile Oz looked around town and found the tavern where his murder  
victim Males had done his drinking. He found a wench called Jinty  
Vale whom he bribed to get information out of.

Males was a bad man, he was pleased to learn, so he hoped that this  
knowledge would stop his nightmares. As he left he slipped a platinum  
piece into the woman's pockets.

At six o'clock most of them were at the OJB.

Corum told the others that he had been told to report to the local  
watch house the following morning. Fenrir said he would go along with  
him as all auxiliaries were being called in. Oz said he had other  
things on.

Fenrir then went out and purchased a mask, gloves and paint.

That night Oz, with the Sylvia pressed into service, took two small  
sick girls out of Virgin Square, had them cured of their disease  
and brought back to the OJB.

There names were Tamen Shell, aged seven, the daughter of a fisherman and  
Wanda, aged five, the daughter of a farmer.

Meanwhile Fenrir had the choice of a debutante ball or a meeting of the  
'Dragon Fire' club at the Grinning Lion in North Ward. He opted for the  
later. It was hosted by Arron Thann of the House Thann. Fenrir found it  
to be a little disappointing in that it was mainly teenage nobles doing  
what they perceived to be naughty i.e. drinking too much and repeating  
scandal and blasphemy.

When the 'Blood Wine' came out, Fenrir drunk half a glass and felt the  
strong effects of some kind of drug in it. After that the party went  
rather wild.

He ravished a young masochistic maid in an adjoining room, drank a bit  
more and eventually left for home.

Both Oz and Fenrir arrived back at the OJB at roughly midnight.

DAY 149 (7th Eleasis)(August)

Oz had a day of copying spells.

Corum and Fenrir reported to the North Ward Watch house as auxiliary  
watchmen and joined a four man squad, Corum as an Amar and Fenrir as a watchman.  
They were then sent down to the Virgin Square in Dock Ward and joined with  
the others in clearing it.

It was a grim task, with many women and children crying and the menfolk being  
angry and dismayed. Many of them were sick too, and all were scared of the  
watchmen as they descended on them like ravens, dressed in their bird-beak masks.

Those that had cards loaded them up. Those that had tents packed them up, but as  
they were all slowly moved from the square they left behind piles of rubbish,  
discarded clothes and makeshift huts. Smoke from abandoned camp fires hung low  
over the deserted square as Corum and Fenrir helped find and take away the  
dead that were left behind.

Meanwhile this was happening all over the city, in the squares where the  
refugees were camped and in the houses were the sick were kept. All of them  
were swept up into a mass movement of people out of Waterdeep.

By evening Corum and Fenrir were ready to head out to the camp and it was  
here that they saw the scale of what had happened. Twenty thousand people  
had been cleared from the city and deposited into a shanty town fit for  
only five thousand.

The clerics put the sick and the frail in the centre of the camp and in the  
tents the city had provided. Fenrir saw some tired and aggravated watchmen  
beating a man and went over to talk some sense into them.

After they had left he talked to the man. He said 'What are we meant to do?  
We have nothing! Not even a roof over my head for me and my family!'  
All Fenrir could say was that he was sorry.

Eventually Corum and Fenrir made their way back to the city. They had helped  
as much as they could, or were prepared to at least.

The events of this day would come to be known as 'The Sweep of The Sick'.


	146. Chapter 146

(G146 21/09/2012 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 150 (8th Eleasis)(August)

**** INSERTION ****  
Today I arrived in Waterdeep! This next section can be skipped, I have a more detailed record  
of my adventures elsewhere, but to briefly go over what had happened to me from my arrival at  
Sasserine until my return to Waterdeep.

DAY 1 - Arrived at Sasserine! - Rollo and Raz meet  
DAY 2 - Raz, Rollo, Shifty and Shesara do town puzzle  
DAY 3 - Taken on to guard funeral of Crimson, a notorious murderer. Body is stolen  
DAY 4 - Raid on the Slaughter House. Shesara dies. Nobby arrives. We take over the Pie Shop  
DAY 7 - Jungle hunt. Monitor lizard  
DAY 8 - Fight to return the 'Blue Nixie' to Lady V.  
DAY 12 to 14 - Following Vanthus. Spent the night in a pit  
DAY 16 - Investigations lead to Taxidermy Guild  
DAY 19 - Raid on the Dragon Lotus hide out. Eriss and Mashai join the gang  
DAY 20 - Exit the hide out  
DAY 23 - Met the Dawn Council at Teraknin Hall  
DAY 24,25 - Shifty, Nobby and Raz help defend a vine yard from lizard men (Rollo with Bonobos)  
DAY 26 - Shifty and Raz (with Taffy) rob a wizards house  
DAY 30 - all but Rollo head for Kracken Cove  
DAY 31 - Kracken cove. Mashai dies  
DAY 32 - Rollo arrives at cove  
DAY 33 - further investigation of caves  
DAY 34 - Rollo flies to Vanderboren mansion and rescues Lavinia. Rollo and Lavinia now an item  
DAY 35 - Rollo begins opera. Raz a pimp.  
DAY 57 - Meeting with Lavina to discuss a trip to Farshore Colony  
DAY 58,59 - Picked up the Sea Wyvern at Kracken cove  
DAY 61 - Shifty goes to a remote house to be stabbed  
DAY 63 - Departure from Sasserine!  
DAY 64 - Arrive Tooj-Reh  
DAY 65 to 71 - Lizardman eye flame adventure in jungle  
DAY 80 - Dinner on the Nixie. A mephit.  
DAY 86 - Arrive Port Ishal. Go to pub. Attacked by red caps  
DAY 88 - boat attacked by Red Caps. Raz dies. We leave port  
DAY 89 - Retzal found and joins crew.  
DAY 94 - Father Feres taken sick. Slaad egg.  
DAY 97 - Ruins of Tamoshan. Kelech and Feres reincarnated  
DAY 98 - Lady Lotusdragon found and killed by Retzal. Orc pirate attack. Shlump rescued.  
DAY 103 - Fight between Shifty and Rollo. Retzal leaves. Mathmoss arrives  
DAY 106 - Second pirate attack. 'Purity's Prow'  
DAY 107 - Arrive Port Nyranzaru  
DAY 108 - big piss up  
DAY 110 - set sail. Flotsam ooze attack, then later than night a giant octopus and sea hag. Zalazar dies  
DAY 111 - Kelech and Solomon reincarnated  
DAY 113 - second giant octopus attack.  
DAY 116 - Arrive Fort Greenock. Fight goblins, spiders etc. The pirate fight. Solomon dies. Wabenga dies.  
DAY 118 - Moth, Lirith and Nobby return to Greenock - fight gargoyles etc Sea Wyvern is haunted!  
DAY 119 - Set sail  
DAY 123 - fight with Hydra  
DAY 126-130 - Shelter in 'Stormwrack Cove'  
DAY 133 - Arrive Renkrue  
DAY 134 - 137 Orgone Accumulator adventure  
DAY 139 - Leave Renkrue  
DAY 141 - Chased by pirates  
DAY 148 - Arrive Ruja  
DAY 149 - Island Adventure  
DAY 150 - Leave Ruja  
DAY 156 - Journey continues  
(GM note - the above all happened in game, from now on this is just 'back story')  
DAY 160 - Blue Nixie arrives at Farshore Colony.  
DAY 166 - Sea Wyvern arrives at Farshore Colony.  
DAY 168 - Having off loaded cargo, the Sea Wyvern returns north to Sasserine.  
Rollo bids farewell to Nobby, Veddic and the rest of the crew  
DAY 170 - Rollo, Lavinia and Jade Ravens begin work on colony expansions etc  
DAY 180 - Rollo goes off into the jungles to explore  
DAY 187 - Rollo returns and writes up his journals  
DAY 193 - Rollo and Lavinia visit around the local tribes  
DAY 202 - Return to Farshore. Rollo starts to gather players for his opera  
DAY 230 - Rollo and Lavinia announce their engagement  
DAY 231 - Rollo's opera is performed for the first time!  
DAY 234 - Eriss and the other's arrive by sea having had mixed success at the lost Temple.  
DAY 237 - Rollo and Lavinia are married in a small ceremony in Farshore!  
DAY 240 - Eriss and the others head off to Sasserine to spend their loot  
DAY 252 - Nobby 'sends' a magical message to Rollo. She is planning to sail the  
Sea Wyvern to Waterdeep and wonders if Rollo would like to join.  
They say yes, as Lavinia would like to meet Rollo's family.  
DAY 266 - After 100 days in Farshore they leave.  
DAY 297 - Arrive Sasserine - Liamae sent magically ahead to Waterdeep.  
DAY 330 - Rollo and the Sea Wyvern hitch up in Waterdeep.

The people on board are :

Rollo, Molly (and Boots), Lavina, Veddic, Parry, Nobby, 'Crispy', Lirith, Rizolde,  
Urol Forol, Tavey Nesk, Hasyayoga, Skald, Meree

'Crispy' is the captain, Amella Vankalie stayed in Sasserine

Eriss is still down south. Falah went north her own way.  
Kelech - still not heard off since Temple.  
**** END OF INSERTION ****

This morning a poster went up around the city which read :

Wanted! In connection with the death of EBB.  
- A tall man, bald, with green eyes. Pale, silvery skin.  
Foreign. Wearing ornate platemail and armed with a morning star.  
- A short lad, red hair, green eyes, Fair of skin.  
Local. Dressed in leather clothing.

Oz and Alduin decide to go and get that sorted out and went to talk to  
Special Amar Celestine about it. They were kept waiting about an hour but  
eventually they met Celestine, a paladin.

He gave them a slight telling off, about thinking about the consequences  
of their actions, but also admitted they had done nothing against the law.  
They gave the names of Jaroo and Fred in Hommlett who could verify their  
reason for travelling.  
Finally Celestine asked where he could find them if need be and they said  
'at the Singing Sword'.

After that, but before lunch, Oz spent some time playing with his new wards.  
They seemed some what traumatised by their recent ordeals, but smiled and  
laughed and seemed to forget their troubles for a short while when Oz started  
to entertain them with his 'prestidigitation' magic.

Meanwhile, Fenrir was on the track of Dilly Mavelmish and Sylia Abertbrent.  
He found nothing of Dilly, but Sylia was part of the Abertbrent noble family  
(you may remember he was 'persuaded' to incriminate her during his stay at the  
Halls of Justice) so he went to her villa.

He was told by the guards, in no uncertain terms, to go away though and that  
was the end of that.

After that he went to the docs to see the Sea Wyvern coming in and I met him  
for the first time.  
At that time I was too distracted by the unloading of our cargo and dealing with  
the doc authorities, but I do remember he was a dashingly handsome young man,  
very well dressed and groomed. At that time I did not know the full story of  
him, but I did get it later from Corum. Later I came to think there was a  
haunted look behind his eyes, but that would come as no surprise to anyone  
knowing what had been happening in his life lately.  
Lavinia noticed him straight away, something that did not worry me at the time  
but did once I'd learned of his reputation!

After that Fenrir went to the Temple of Zhuin to get his 'manservant' checked  
over. Now that Giselle was back he wanted to be sure his various liaison hadn't  
given him something nasty.

Sorry, forgot to mention, at some point earlier in the day Giselle had arrived  
back in Waterdeep, much to Fenrir's delight. She had been living in Rayneford  
and had joined a very small-time band of adventurers. They consisted of:

Gustaf - a male dwarf fighter who died during their adventures.  
Bertran - a male human arcane cleric  
Azbot - roguish male gnome  
Nell - roguish female gnome  
Giselle - aristocratic bard

Kurl Gnesher was overjoyed to see her, but forbade her to have anything to  
do with any of the Thunderstaffs and relocated himself, Giselle and their  
retainers to Aunt Bitty's apartments in Sea Ward.

Anyway, in the afternoon Oz went around the city seeing what he could find out  
about Elspeth Bendick Belvena, but only found out that she wasn't married.

At six o'clock most of them, 'The Brewery Gang' as those that knew them were  
starting to call them, met at a private dining room in the Singing Sword.  
The group consisted of Oz, Fenrir, Alduin, Nestoone, Raya and Liamae.

They discussed the logistics around a trip to Candlekeep and various other  
things related to the current goings on in Waterdeep, including the refugee  
camp at Hova Farm.

At nine o'clock Giselle arrived (presumably having snuck out of her Aunt's house),  
in the company of Bertren, a young arcane cleric of Lathander with a Goldenfields  
accent. To those that cared to observe them it was obvious Bertren had a major  
crush on Giselle.

He was then, rather 'crushed', when Fenrir slinked off with her and had his wicked  
way with her upstairs in Alduin's room!

When they came back downstairs, Cavu had arrived. Noticing she too was a bard  
they sung a duet, accompanied by Nestoone on the lute. It added a pleasant  
ambience to the rest of the meeting.

Oz noticed that Cavu looked like he had been travelling underground, judging by the  
earth stains on his clothes and the odour of damp and earth.

Nestoone passed on the information that broken clay had been seen around the areas  
where the undead had attacked 20 or so days ago (While Oz and Alduin were in Hommlett).  
They speculated that the undead may have been stored in large clay jars.

Once the meeting ended, Oz went back to his spartan room in the OJB and Fenrir went  
to his quarters in the TSV.

DAY 151 (9th Eleasis)(August)

In the morning, Oz sent Cavu to organise a ship for travel to Candlekeep.  
Cavu also told him that there was a 'leak' somewhere as the Harper gnome Alice Tinker  
had approached him at the Singing Sword.  
She was offering assistance and support, but she also wanted to know who Cavu worked for.

Cavu told Oz that his mysterious patron had had dealings with the Harpers in the past  
and found them to be annoying as they would take over and try and do things 'their way'  
which, it must be assumed, was different from the way Cavu and Co did things.

So, since he need to pick up his chessboard anyway he went to the shop where Alice  
Tinker worked and talked to her. She was a bit perplexed why they should not work  
together since they would be fighting against an obviously evil foe.

Oz said he didn't know why not, and resolved to see if he could find out more about  
Cavu and his mysterious 'mother'.

She also confirmed with him that at the time of the undead attacks that large  
broken clay jars had been found near her shop.

After talking to Nestoone, he remembered that Cavu was a worshipper of Illmater, so he  
decided to see what he could find out about that. He went from ward to ward, but  
it appeared there was only one cleric of Illmater in Waterdeep at the moment and while  
he usually could be found at the Plinth he was currently at Hova Farm.

Oz also found out a little about Skullport, the notorious semi-mythical town on the  
river underneath Waterdeep.

The chessboard cost him 75 gold.


	147. Chapter 147

(G147 06/10/2012 (sat) - BG - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 151 (9th Eleasis)(August) continued ...

Fenrir left the TSV in the morning and went to the OJB where he arranged with  
everyone to see what they could find out about what was under there. He spent about  
three hours asking around then met up with the rest of the gang.

In essence there was a crypt down there of roughly 200 years age. Crypts from that  
time period were typically guarded by constructs, such as gargoyles and living statues.

After lunch they made their way down, the dungeon team consisting of Fenrir,  
Alduin, Sylvia, Corum, Giselle, Berten, Nestoone and Raya.

Corum and Alduin started by knocking down the temporary wall that the dwarf had  
put up with sledge hammers. The noise attracted skeletal warriors, but the lads  
quickly battered them into bone fragments with the hammers, Fenrir helping  
with precise magical bolts from the rear.

They then broke into the corridor beyond and everyone stepped out of the hole.  
Just as they were admiring the period stonework more skeletons attacked from  
either end of the corridor.

There were twenty or so of them, but they were no match for Corum and Alduin  
at one end and Sylvia and Fenrir at the other and were quickly smashed to  
pieces.

Next they followed the corridor and found that it was actually circular and  
could be followed all the away round to their entry point.

On the west side of the circle was a set of stone doors leading inwards and  
a corridor leading outwards.

The corridor proved to be heavily trapped, but here Raya was in her element  
and disarmed three in this area. The area was a small crossroads, the  
north and south corridors leading to alcoves in which statues were placed  
and the west leading to a crypt that was were the skeletons had most likely  
emanated from.

They then turned their attention to the doors. Raya opened them and stepped  
into a large chamber that contained a statue of an artist holding a pallet in  
one hand and a large brush in the other.

She stepped closer to have a look at the inscription, but suddenly it struck  
her with the stone brush causing her great injury. She skuttled out to get  
healed while Corum and Alduin charged in to fight it.

Sylvia cast a spiritual hammer but it appeared to have no effect. Fenrir  
blasted away, but after a while Corum shouted back to say that that too  
was having no effect.

The stone golem was having a great effect on the fighters though, soundly  
thrashing both of them. Giselle sung a rousing song and Bertren blessed  
everyone, but it was not enough and everyone had to run for it.

Luckily though they golem did not follow them out of its chamber giving  
them enough time to think of a strategy and get some healing magic on the  
people who were injured.

Fenrir tried blasting the thing on the leg twenty times but it had no  
effect at all. He then threw in a 'darkness pebble', but when Alduin  
tried to sneak past he was hit across the back with the stone brush.

Corum and Alduin did manage to make it across the room and dive through  
the doors on the other side, but not after receiving some pretty hard blows  
from the artist's brush.

And on entering the room it got worse as Corum stumbled into a trap that  
hit him with a 'Bestow Curse' spell.

The next room had four pillars in it and a stone coffin at the back.  
They shouted through the doors the inscription on the coffin and the  
clever ones in the group translated it into:

'Here lies the mortal remains of Hadreb the Sculptor, look upon his  
mighty works and tremble.'

They opened the coffin but it was a trap! Whirling blades came flying  
out. Corum ducked, but Alduin was hit and poisoned.  
He fought off the poison though and took a potion to stop any further  
effects.

Bruised and battered, the lads then searched the chamber and found that  
there were secret doors in the north and south walls.

There was some discussion as to what to do next, but in the end it  
was decided that the fighters would heal up and run back through.  
They would all then gather up the treasure gained so far and head back  
up to re-assess the situation and heal thier wounds.

In the afternoon Fenrir and Nestoone went over to the Temple of Ogma to  
do some research on stone golems. It appeared that only adamantine weapons  
could harm them, something that was way out of reach of everyone's purses.

Corum was sent to Hova Farm to see if I could help, but I ...well, this is another  
story really, but I'd found the refugees camped out around the farm to be in  
dire need of help. Put simply, if I took even a day out to have, what admittedly  
sounded like a fun adventure, then people would die. Hundreds of people were  
in critical need of help and there were only thirty or so healers on site.

Corum understood and went back to the OJB to report.

In the evening then, they all agreed to try again the next day and went  
to their separate homes.

Fenrir took Giselle out to the Wands Villa where a 'Ghosts and Ghouls' party  
was being held. Fenrir went as a skeleton (of course!) and Giselle as a vampire.  
They had a good time and returned home around one o'clock in the morning.

DAY 152 (10th Eleasis)(August)

Fenrir and Giselle spent the early hours of this day doing what Fenrir liked  
to do best, so they were still awake when the TSV was attacked.

The first thing they knew was when there was a crashing and sounds of breaking  
glass from above. Looking out into the hallway from their bedroom they saw  
a mummy coming right at them.

Fenrir ordered his girlfriend out the window and to bring help and tackled  
the monster alone. He managed to kill it but was very nearly killed himself  
and infected with the terrible disease known as 'mummy rot'.  
(This was actually the second time Fenrir had contracted it!)

He checked out a few rooms and saw some servants being chased out of the  
window by another mummy. He then went to the main stair well and lurked  
in the rafters. After a short wait he blasted into oblivion another mummy  
as it chased a servant down the corridor.

He blasted away at a few more as they went past but he was too injured  
to engage them on the ground. The battle seemed to shift outside though  
so he flew up through the shattered sky light to survey the scene.

It was carnage of course. Mummies were chasing servants and mercenaries  
and easily killing them once cornered. Mummies could be defeated with  
flame and while many were destroyed this way, this did have the added  
disadvantage to setting the Villa somewhat on fire.

Out in the gardens it was like a scene from hell, with trees and bushes  
on fire and people fleeing through the flames. Fenrir saw Arsten use a  
powerful magic item to deal with the last of the mummies though and it  
appeared that, within the TSV anyway, the battle was over.

As they cleared up the dead, he was greatly dismayed to discover that in  
amongst all the dead servants and mercenaries were ten members of the  
Thunderstaff family. These included his mother Ginerva and his recently  
rescued brother Zoltan.

Shallerim was also dead, Fenrir discovering the body himself among the  
wreckage. He lay on the floor in his room with a dagger wound in his back.

Later he met with his father, Elsdon, who revealed that there was just  
enough money in their part of the family fortune to resurrect his wife  
and son, so Fenrir hoped that this would not be their final rest after  
all.

Meanwhile (and later on) Oz received this message from his feathered friend  
which tells of how that attack took place:

'Well boss, I was on my little perch on the roof of the neighbours house. They  
are really nice people there, there is a little girl that likes to leave me the  
crusts from her breakfast ... ahem! That's of no importance is it? Sorry boss,  
back to the point. I saw a cart rumble up the street at three in the morning. It  
had three guys sat on the front and it looked like a brewers cart. The took the  
canvas covering off the back. Underneath was a bunch of big clay jars. Next the  
three guys started casting spells and summoned what I think looked like Fiendish  
Giant Wasps. The wasps then picked up the jars and flew up above the Thunderstaff  
villa dropped the jars and vanished. Well, I took to the air boss, flying in  
amongst them all. I reckon there were at least two other cart loads of jars.  
It was chaos, the jars landed on the roof and shattered, or went down through the  
sky lights. Some landed in the gardens, in amongst the mercenaries. The jars,  
once shattered, contained very angry looking mummies! Well, there were people  
running everywhere, mummies chasing them or on fire from the fire bombs people  
were armed with. It was quite a scene, but I reckoned the best thing for me to  
do was keep an eye on these carts.  
I got an eye on one of them and followed it from the air through the streets. It  
stopped outside this tavern, it had a sign in the front of a girl crying a single  
tear. Two of the guys jumped off, the third then took the cart away. Thinking  
quickly boss, I flew in through the open door into the busy tavern and roosted  
in the rafters. The guys I had followed in crossed the main room to a door that  
lead upstairs I think. One of them turned and looked around the room then, I  
swear, looked right at me.  
He raised his hand and pointed right at me with his hand shaped like a crossbow  
handled and made a 'pulling the trigger' gesture. I was so scared I accidentally  
pooped into someone's stew!  
He then turned and left. He was tall thin, hooked nose, with a big long white  
beard. He had 'powerful wizard' written all over him.  
I winged it, boss, after that, I don't mind telling you!'


	148. Chapter 148

(G148 12/10/2012 - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 152 (10th Eleasis)(August) cont...

Fenrir spent much of the rest of the night helping the family and retainers  
to tidy up some of the mess. but my five o'clock in the morning Giselle had  
left so he went to bed.

Meanwhile, Oz had worked out that the villains that had caused all this  
trouble had gone to the Maiden's Tear - a tavern in North Ward.

At this time of night there was only one table of people left that were  
still awake. There were Julia Vashwif, the landlady of a fiery reputation  
and Regnet Amcathra of House Amcathra amongst them.

Oz ordered a drink and charmed the maid that brought it, but Regnet had  
noticed this and came over to talk to him. After some badinage he left  
Oz to himself. Oz then left shortly afterwards, leaving two gold extra  
with the land lady.

Next he went to the Dripping Dagger. By now word of the fact that undead  
were once more on the loose in Waterdeep had been spread across the city.  
So there were upwards of fifty people sheltering inside.

Oz kindly bought pies and ale for everyone, then asked around about  
Regnet Amcathra. He was known to had a short temper but to behave  
well generally. He was famed for his tastes in clothes and drink and  
was the founder of the Deep Delvers adventure company.

Oz also talked to a shaven headed lady, all dressed in dark flowing robes  
who called herself Violet the Black. After talking for a while and plying  
her with expensive whisky she propositioned him, but this only had the effect  
of making the poor lad scamper off!

At ten o'clock in the morning Fenrir went to Sylvia's house to try and  
get cured of Mummy Rot. She tried, but failed, her magic was just not strong  
enough, so he next went to Roberta's flat.

She eventually managed to cure him, but it cost him virtually every penny  
he had and he even had to do her shopping for her! The lazy old woman gave  
him a discount for bringing in her groceries.

At the same time, Oz went to the OJB and talked to Corum. Corum warned him  
that one of the other servants had overheard his two girls talking about  
running away so Oz went to talk to them.

He then went to see if Liamae wanted to help look after the girls but she  
said she wasn't really good with children and anyway, they were Oz's problem.

So in the afternoon he hired a carriage and took them to the beach. They spent  
all day down there playing and by the time he got back to the OJB in the  
evening he was exhausted!

Anyway, they all met up at the OJB at six o'clock. Cavu came around to  
tell them that he had the choice of two ships for them to go to Candlekeep  
in. One was the Sea Wyvern and the other was the Monkey Fiddler.

Corum had mentioned it to me and after talking to Nobby and Veddic  
we were happy to lend the ship towards such a noble cause. The Monkey  
Fiddler was another option although Cavu would have to charter it.

After swapping information about the attack, Fenrir went up to the  
Maiden's Tear and talked to Regnet. Regnet was happy to tell him all  
he knew. He was worried though that the Maiden's Tear would get a bad  
reputation if it were known it had been used as a base of operations  
by undead bringers.

He hadn't realised what was going on until after the attack but he  
had seen them coming and going with carts. He'd just assumed they  
were merchant, but he did wonder that he recognised one of them that  
came in just after three o'clock that morning.

It was Harrister Blatt he had seen, of the Watchful Order of Magisters  
and Protectors. Regnet asked Fenrir to try and keep the Maiden's Tear  
out of it though. It was already having trouble with the tax man apparently  
and Regnet thought that any more trouble would mean the end of his  
favourite tavern.

Fenrir and Alduin had a drink together in the tavern anyway and Fenrir  
even managed to persuade Alduin to lend him a thousand gold coins!

Upon returning to the OJB Fenrir sent a message to Giselle at her aunt's  
house but there was no answer. When he went round and talked to the  
doorman he found that she had been taken home by her father and Bertan,  
most likely with the use of a charm spell.

This evening Fenrir talked to his father and decided to reveal that he was  
a warlock, jointly blessed and cursed with the same powers as his uncle  
Baeron.

His father was dismayed, but did say that he had always suspected something.  
He told his son not to tell anyone else.

DAY 153 (11th Eleasis)(August)

Ah, I forgot to mention dear reader, that today also Fenrir talked to  
Jolly Underdown and arranged a talk with Maaril, so towards this end he  
was stood on the roof (or what remained of it) of the TSV and waited for  
his 'pick up'.

Two gargoyles arrived, carrying a cage big enough for a human into which  
Fenrir stepped.  
He was then taken on an eight hour flight north and deposited on top of a  
ruined tower in the middle of a dark forest.

Maaril was here, Fenrir had not seen him since the collapse of his tower.  
The man had lost none of his arrogance though and quickly gave Fenrir much  
in the way of advice, telling him never to trust demons as they always lied  
and that the dragon attack on Wathuss's Villa had been organised by him through  
the group known as the Confluence. They could be contacted by going to  
House Tesper.

He also revealed that he wanted to get back to Waterdeep but not until  
he considered it safe. He asked Fenrir to let him know what was going on  
so that he could gauge when this would be.

After this Fenrir was flown back and arrived in Waterdeep at five o'clock  
in the evening.

During this time Oz studied his magic, then took Liamae and the girls for  
a tour around the city. After that he went to talk to Machelle in New  
Olamn.

Later, outside the OJB, Fenrir was approached by Nurga Namcali and  
was given a sinister magical artifact called the 'Child's Tear' and told  
that his next mission was to turn a man called Ellis Abarbrent to evil.

Fenrir nodded, but was beginning to think that maybe he should be doing  
what this demon told him to do all the time.

Also today Fenrir gave a letter to Corum to send up north to Giselle.

In the evening there was to be a very interesting lecture given at the  
'House of Fine Carvers' guild hall by a man called Reed. Corum and Gharlie  
went along to it, with Fenrir and one of Gharlie's 'friends' (who knew  
Gharlie as a simple flower seller).

I will tell more of that in the next instalment!


	149. Chapter 149

(G149 26/10/2012 - KT - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 153 (11th Eleasis)(August) cont..

Reed turned out to be a firebrand radical who first got the crowd to support  
the refugees. He called on peoples sympathy and managed to get even the hard  
nosed citizens of Waterdeep to want to help the poor village folk.  
'Why do we turn them away when they have been paying taxes to Waterdeep for  
time out of mind?' he wanted to know.  
But as he incited the crowd more and more he began to skate around the edges  
of treason as he called for people to rebel against the Lords.  
It was at this point the lecture was broken up by the Watch.  
(Nestoone learned later that Reed was also arrested).

DAY 154 (12th Eleasis)(August)

This morning Fenrir was delighted to learn that his mother and his brother Zoltan  
were alive once more.

The Thunderstaff coffers had been raided and a number of the family had been resurrected.  
They were still a bit groggy, but Ginerva remembered a message she had been given  
while she was in the afterlife:

''  
Here we meet in the Blessed Fields of Elysium,  
I, Vhalla, Guardinal in service of Vhara, Duchess of the Fields,  
I greet you Ginerva Thunderstaff, husband of Elsdon and mother of Fenrir,  
I bare you this message from Titania, The Faerie Queen of The Seelie Court,

Thy eldest son labours under an ancient curse,  
But mark that the instrument is not the verse,  
A horn can carry a sweet tune just as well as ill,  
A cup can contain wine just as well as swill,

Does a horn choose its player or a cup its brew?  
No, but a man may mind on what he desires to do,

There is a bank where the wild thyme blows,  
Where oxlips and the nodding violet grows,  
Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine,  
With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine.

This was food for thought for Fenrir, but meanwhile Oz was with his two young  
wards once more, playing with them and trying to get to know them. While talking  
to Tamen he noticed that she had a cleft palette which made he slur her speech  
somewhat. This slur made her sound a little simple, but in fact she was as bright  
as a button.

This morning he decided to buy some furniture for his room at the OJB and got  
a two sets of bunk beds for the girls, a chest and a desk.

At eleven o'clock he went once more to talk to his friend Machelle at New Olamn  
and among other things learned that a Sea Ward merchant named Lokus Bagman had  
been killed recently and that a summoning circle had been discovered in his house.

That afternoon Fenrir and Alduin organised two crates of flasks and two 6-gallon  
barrels of lamp oil, part of a plan that had been developed to take on the statue  
under the OJB.

They then started taking it down there, but in the circular corridor they saw a  
large figure in the gloom that told them,  
'This is our dungeon, get lost!'  
The lads were not prepared for a fight and withdrew back out the dwarven  
tunnel locking the door behind them.

Also today, Fenrir heard that some people associated with his uncle were due  
to be burned the next day. I'll give there names nearer the time, but Fenrir  
knew them all, if only slightly.

Meanwhile, someone we don't often hear of, but a good fellow called Nestoone, the  
owner of the Rat Catcher's Guild and occasional member of 'The Brewery Gang' went  
to the palace to see if he could organise The Open Lord 'Piergeiron the Paladinson'  
as a guest speaker at a charity ball he was thinking of organising on behalf of  
the refugees at Hova Farm.

He knew he was setting his sights high, but thought that this was something that  
the 'City of Splendors' would not be against.

However, poor Nestoone was very much deflated when he talked to one of the Lord's  
secretarys, a woman called Stella Sausagemonger. She appraised Nestoone of the  
situation which was this:

''  
People such as 'Mr Reed' are stirring up discontent against the city leaders  
in the name of the refugees. Dissidents and radicals are saying that these people  
should be looked after by the city because all the surrounding lands pay taxes  
and tribute and are free citizens. Why should there be 'taxation without representation?'.  
People like 'Mr Reed' are calling for anything up to a total peasant revolt  
and as such he has been arrested.

While The Lords of Waterdeep want to help the refugees, Piergeiron is a good  
man after all, they also do not want to see the city torn apart. The Guilds want  
to get rid of the refugees by breaking up the camp, but they also want to score  
political points against the Lords. Some of the Guilds still think of a time  
a hundred years ago when it was them that ruled the city and not the Lords.

Anybody suggesting that the city is not handling the refugee crisis properly is  
playing into the hands of the Guilds who want to see a much tougher line taken.  
Those that want to take the 'good' way and help them though run the risk of  
being associated with groups of discontents and revolutionaries.

It is a tense political situation and yes, unfortunately, innocents are suffering  
but the Open Lord must think of the greater good. He does have plans that are  
being put into action.

Nestoone was somewhat flabbergasted at all this new knowledge, but at least  
now had a deeper understanding of what it meant to be a guild master and part  
of the organisation of the city. He gave Miss Sausagemonger 600 gold, what  
he had planned to use for the first ball as a donation to the city to help  
the refugees.

She thanked him and said that as a favour to him she would not let this go  
any further or be heard of outside her office. She also said that she had  
heard that 'the Guilds' were known to be planning an attack on Hova Farm.

Nestoone then tracked down Oz and asked him to see what he could find out  
about this and what Guilds were most against the refugees.

This is what he found out :

''  
Guild of Watermen - this is arguably the most powerful guild in Waterdeep in that  
it has the second largest fleet of ships in the city (after the Navy) and tax everyone  
coming into the harbour. Has made several pronouncements in the past against the refugees  
'cluttering up the squares and being bad for business'.

Order of Master Shipwrights - Not as powerful as other guilds, but closely allied to the Guild  
of Watermen and is often used as a supply of strongmen and thugs.

Vintners', Distillers', & Brewers' Guild - Famously quick to send round the boys  
to anyone causing the guild trouble. The most infamous 'enforcer' in the guild is a  
woman called 'Tilly Toenail-ripper'.

Fellowship of Innkeepers - Have spoken out against the refugees in the city by far  
and away the most of all the guilds. Their main spokesman is a minor noble called  
Juffrey Irlingstar. Their family runs trade caravans so he was most likely against them  
for taking up space in the city squares.

All other guilds are fairly neutral except for :

Baker's Guild - has provided food to the refugees  
Guild of Apothecaries & Physicians - has had representatives with the refugees at all times  
trying to combat the 'Blue Death'.  
Dungsweepers' Guild - is providing a work detail of 20 sweepers to Hova farm at own expense  
Rat Catchers' Guild - has expressed sympathy for refugees.

Oz also saw Liamae today. Her arm had been magically healed using some money  
she had left on the Sea Wyvern and a little help from her crew. She also moved  
from the Singing Sword to 'Warm Beds' in Dock Ward were the crew were currently  
staying.

This evening Corum came and talked to me about the pending attack on Hova. I was  
still there helping out. The situation was improving but even just a couple of  
hundred angry armed men could undo all the good work of the clerics here.

A little afterwards Oz snuck into the camp also and found that he could either  
approach Narak who was the spokesman for the refugees from the north, Sovan of  
the south or Egell of the east. Since Egell was a cleric of Ogma he went and  
talked to her.

She was very angry to hear about the attack and spitting curses and hammering  
the table with her fist she swore to kill anyone that threatened the camp.  
Oz calmed her down a little, reasoning that bloodshed would only make matters  
worse, but a strong defence might well turn them back and stop the attack  
before it could begin.

At seven o'clock he snuck back out of the camp and carefully entered the  
city again making sure that no one had followed him.

While Oz was doing all that Fenrir sought out his uncle's minion the  
hafling Dilly Mishelmash.

He was skulking in a tavern in Dock Wards and from him he found the location  
of other minions or 'friends to the cause' at least and went around the city and  
had words with all of them.

They were:

Tenance O'Fields - A half orc Dock Ward barbarian warlock  
Vinet the Bloody - A warlock from North Ward  
'Fireball' Frodick - A very paranoid wizard from South Ward  
The Black Lioness - A one time rival of Baeron from Sea Ward

Fenrir also asked Dilly to see if he could find out if anyone was ratting them  
all out to the inquisition and if so who, but not to put himself in any  
danger.

He also got a list of names of people on the opposing Devil Faction from his  
minions. Here is the list :

''  
Gasher Naks - a dock ward thug. Has often been used as hired muscle by the devil-cultists.

Sovellia o' the gardens - a south ward madame who runs a small brothel on the border of  
dockward. It has often been said of her that she is in league with devils and that there  
is something wrong with the girls that she keeps. For some reason the inquisition has never  
come for her though.

Squire Peterre - a rich man of north ward. Was part of DeRosan's 'set' of philanthropists.  
Earlier this year he was badly scarred in a magical duel where half his face was burnt off.  
He claims that it was Baeron Thunderstaff that attacked him. He has not healed his scar  
but instead wears it with pride and styles himself as a 'hunter of demons' and a friend  
of the inquisition. It is known by your demonist friends that he is in league with devils  
though.

Fandangle the Wizard - a wizard of sea ward. Lives in a small tower by the city wall.  
Has been responsible for slaying a couple of demonists.

Osha the Wise - cleric of Mystra. Temple cleric of the House of Wonder. Known to be  
a secret devil-summoner by the demonists. Also the most likely candidate for the person  
giving demonist names to the inquisition.

Nevin Tolomie - merchant of Trades Ward. Known to be a hedonist and drunkard but very  
wealthy due , it is said, to selling his soul to devils. Was a known associate of  
Vamir Vallex.

Moonwoman - dock ward wise woman long thought to be use devil magic for her potions  
and curses. Said to be the leader of the devil-worshipers in Dock Ward.

Norty White - Castle Ward scribe. There is known to be a circle of devil worshipers  
in Castle Ward , maybe up to 20 in number. Anyone sent to find out dies though. So  
far the only name that has come up has been this one.

Porot Vane - A rich boat builder and merchant. Was often said to be 'dodgy' in some  
way and was questioned by the inquisition. Either he was innocent or cut some sort of  
deal because he was released. Was expelled from the guilds he was a member of so has  
been finding it had to do business in the city. Not known by the demonists so is  
thought to be a devilist purely by a process of elimination.

Shimmermin - a known enemy of the demonists and devil worshiper of several decades.  
A warlock that lives in Trades Ward. All that remains of a five man coven that was  
broken up by the inquisition. Is now in hiding but rumoured to still be in this Ward.

Well, anyway, eventually they all ended up back at the OJB that night. And like a genie  
out of a bottle, as he always does, Cavu appeared to remind them all as nicely as he  
could that the Sea Wyvern was waiting patiently at the docks for the journey to  
Candlekeep. All it needed was someone to get on it!


	150. Chapter 150

(G150 02/11/2012 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 154 (12th Eleasis)(August) cont ...

That night Fenrir went, all on his lonesome and it an improvised costume to the House  
Moonstar for the debue costume ball of Eva Spirit.

It was a more subdued affair to what he was used to, but he had a reasonable time and talked  
to many admiring young nobles.

He headed home around midnight.

DAY 155 (13th Eleasis)(August)

In the morning the 'Brewery Gang' met again to try their luck underneath the OJB  
once more.

There was Oz, Fenrir, Corum, Sylvia, Nestoone, Raya and Aldiun. They immediatley come into  
contact with the hobgoblin squatters that had moved into the main corridor and were  
attacked by a group of six of them.

Corum and Alduin moved to the fore, the corridor was only ten feet wide, and took on  
the warriors. Arrows and javelins rained down on the party from the back but did not  
do much damage.

Meanwhile Oz went around in the other direction check they were not about to be flanked  
and ran into another group who indeed were attempting to do just that.

Between the blows of the fighters and the spells and arrows of Fenrir and Raya the first  
group were either slain or chased off. Oz was injured by the time he got back to his  
friends, but Corum and Alduin had enough time to meet the new threat, Corum with his  
sword and shield, Alduin with his frosty magic breath.

More hobgoblins were slain and two more ran away. The adventurers carefully followed  
the corridor around and found a new tunnel that the monsters had tunneled up from  
below. It was crude and small and they could when they threw down a light they saw  
some ugly faces looking up at them.

The hobgoblins then pulled some ropes and collapsed the tunnel, evidently deciding  
that they were better off wherever it was they had come from.

And so the party turned once more to the problem of the stone golem in the main room.  
At first they threw fire bombs at it, which seemed to have some effect, but it still  
managed to reach out of the room to hit people with its massive paint brush.

Other tactics were tried and Oz rushed in a couple of times to try the door at the  
other end but was not strong enough to move it. He also bravely tried putting a  
barrel of oil at its feet and did some further damage, but had to be healed each  
time by Sylvia as he took powerful blows from the statue.

In the end, although the Golem did seem the worse for wear, they decided to all  
rush in at once and barrel through the doors.

This tactic seemed to work as it swiped at Aldiun as they went past but it was  
too slow to try a strike at anyone else. Once everyone else had crossed it went  
back to its plinth and resumed its pose of an artist in deep muse with its  
brush held aloft.

They got their breath back and planned their next move. Most of the magic users  
had used up most of their power so it seemed like a good idea to take some  
rest before attempting anything further.

The crypt was not an ideal bed chamber, but they had all come prepared.


	151. Chapter 151

(G151 09/11/2012 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 155 (13th Eleasis)(August) cont...

Not needing as much rest as the spellcasters Oz searched the burial chamber once  
more and then tried to provoke the golem from a safe distance.

He found only the two secret doors already identified and that the golem seemed to  
prefer standing on its plinth facing towards the entrance when not engaged in chasing  
puny humans around.

Meanwhile up above them, today in the market square four people where burned to  
death by the inquisition.

They were :

Samson Doomdark - a school friend of Baeron Thunderstaff  
Jannish Tel Marrik - a former business partner of Baeron Thunderstaff  
Flish Tranby - a former assistant of Baeron Thunderstaff  
Yvelle o' the Gate - an elf lady from Baldur's Gate. An associated of Baeron  
with flames tattooed across her face.

DAY 156 (14th Eleasis)(August)

Early in the morning the adventurers arose, suitably rested and chose to  
first investigate the southern door.

The crypt that was revealed was guarded by six suits of what they took  
to be animated armour. They were not too intelligent though and were  
dealt with one by one as they came through the door into the main room.

In the crypt they found a stone coffin with a dusty old skeleton in it  
which the decided to leave unmolested and a set of three narrow tunnels  
in the west wall, no more than a foot tall.

Oz got down onto his belly and wriggled through the middle tunnel. Finding  
a blade trap that would be triggered by a pressure plate he disarmed it  
and made it safe.

The next room he wriggled into was a small chamber with an altar in it  
on which were put two gold lanterns.

When he touched one, suddenly a big puff of smoke revealed a beautiful  
dark skinned maiden dressed in silks. Much taken aback Oz took a few  
paces away from her, but with hips swaying she pursued him.

She also tipped the other lantern and another maiden appeared, this  
time with fair skin.

Some inner sense summoned Fenrir into the room, drawn by exposed  
female flesh most likely and he appeared from the tunnel. Oz was  
in the mood for talking though and the maidens revealed answers in  
exchange for kisses.

They were genies (djinn), the dark one was called Enlessa and the fair  
one was called Meshnosha. Oz was still trying to hold the wench off but  
seeing that Fenrir was already 'fully engaged' with Meshnosha he  
thought to himself 'what the heck' and gave in to Enlessa's charms.

Once fully sated and very happy indeed he decided to search the room.  
He did discover a secret door in the north wall, but the genies began  
to insist that Oz and Fenrir leave.

'We are sorry', they said, 'But you have to leave now. It was fun,  
and please come back sometime, but now you have to leave.'

So they crawled through the tunnel once more and gave vague answers  
to Corum when he asked what all the moaning and groaning he had  
heard echoing though into the crypt had been about.

And so they went on to the northern secret door which lead to  
a chamber containing a well and a stone table. There was a corpse  
on the table and as they entered it stirred and stood up.

It was a mourg and gave much more of a fight than the suits of armour  
had. It had a big purple worm inside its stomach and it lashed about  
poisoning those that it touched.

Still, it was soon defeated by the blows and magic of the party and  
finally blasted to smithereens and giblets by Fenrir channeling all the  
power from his Gloves of Eldritch Power.

They left the well for the moment and tried the door to the west.  
The small chamber on the other side of it had a collapsing floor. No  
one fell, but it made reaching the stone coffin on the other side  
trickier.

Fenrir flew across and tried to open it. Oz magically swapped places  
with Fenrir, but could not get the lid off the thing either.  
Eventually Fenrir decided to smash the lid off with his morning  
star and started to bash away with it.

Ten minutes later he had the thing caved in, but as he reached for  
the treasure inside he was hit by a poison blade trap.

As he weakened, he still tried to scoop up the gold coins but the  
cries of the others urging him to come back meant that he just made  
it back across in time to be healed by Sylvia.

Once healed he flew back across, swapped with Oz again who disabled  
the trap, then took all the treasure.

After that they examined the well. It went down about twenty feet  
to some murky dark water. Using a rope and a sun rod they reckoned  
that the water went down another thirty feet at least.

Not being able to think of a way of checking what was beyond that  
they decided to leave and negotiated the golem once more on their  
way out.

It was about ten o'clock when they once more emerged into the OJB.


	152. Chapter 152

(G152 14/12/2012 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 156 (14th Eleasis)(August) cont...

After a bit of a rest and a spot of lunch Oz went to talk to Liamae and  
Urol regarding arrangements for the journey then extended Edvard Marr's  
covering of his watch detail by 10 gold (up to day 211).

He then spoke to his girls to see if they wanted to come on the ship.  
They said they did so he hired someone to help with their care, a stocky  
woman who claimed to be 'a quarter dwarf' with the name of Emeny  
Stounecouncil. He paid her a generous sum of 20 gold for her help.

Fenrir then met Oz at the TSV where he was buying a chain shirt. As he  
approached the villa Oz noticed that it was being watched by a surly looking  
sellsword type. When inside he formulated a plan for his capture with Fenrir.

This started with Fenrir going to the villa entrance and singing his  
'Trollololo' song to distract everyone, including the watching Inquisition  
soldiers and men.

This seemed to work and Oz was able to get round behind the sellsword and  
sap him. The attack wasn't enough to knock the guy out though and he ran off  
when he realised he'd been 'blown'.

Oz had his bird follow the man though and he entered a tavern not too  
far away called the 'Grey Serpent'.

After a while Fenrir went back to the OJB and heard about a fire in  
Dockward. (It was later he that worked out that this had been in the  
tenement where Tenants O'Fields had been living) The fire killed  
twenty people. He also talked to Nobby who was around and she told him that  
she had given orders to the captain of the Sea Wyvern to have a look  
for a wreck on the way back from Candlekeep that may still contain 120  
tons of preserved food that would be very useful for the refugees at  
Hova Farm.

At five o'clock in the evening Fenrir and Corum went over to Oz's flat  
that watched over the Grey Serpent (as luck would have it he was still paying  
rent on flat over looking the tavern from when he was watching Jade/Dana).

After half an hour of nothing happening they all went in and sat at a  
table near the watcher and his companions.

These ruffians soon turned and talked to them and introduced themselves.  
They were:

Gash the Bill - Who was big, blonde and had a scarred face.  
Handrak Mashface - Tall, with a face like minced meat  
Frodim Happyduck - Pale, Picking his nails with a knife. Pointy ears  
Bone-Eater Kads - Tall, Black haired with a large moustache

Rather than fight them, they decided to bribe them and Oz handed over 400  
gold for all the information they had. They said that they had been hired  
by Hallistar Blatt to watch the TSV and the OJB and follow Fenrir and his  
associates wherever they went. They'd been doing this for about the last  
five days. They also said that Blatt was on a round up of demon followers  
in the city and his next target was a halfling called Dilly Mishelmash.

Fenrir went right round to the Ship's Prow where Dilly was staying but  
when he got to his room it was too late. Horribly tortured to death the  
poor halfling lay staked out on the floor across a pentagram.  
Fenrir closed the door and left.

For the rest of the night Fenrir went round to the Black Lioness's house  
and left a note. To Fireball Frodick and advised him to go rent a room  
somewhere. He then talked to Vinet who said he was leaving the city  
straight away. He then sought out O'Fields but learned only that his  
building had been burnt down although he had not been in it at the time.

After all that he went to the TSV and talked to Arsten and tried to warn  
him that Blatt would be targetting the villa again soon. Arsten seemed  
to dismiss the warnings though.

Meanwhile Oz went to warn Nes, Raya and Corum and advised them to get  
some extra muscle guarding the OJB straight away. He then sent his bird  
to Cavu to advise him to change his inn.

He then took his girls away and spent the night in a random inn.

DAY 157 (14th Eleasis)(August)

Today Fenrir learned that the 'Black Lioness' was wanted for murder by  
the watch and was on the run.

Maliantor came to talk to him at the TSV and he told her that Hallistar  
Blatt was behind it all. The attack on the villa and the recent murders.  
She was shocked at this and said that the Grey Hands could not act against  
him without more evidence but she would start quietly investigating the  
wizard.

She also said that, if Fenrir had the time and inclination, he could go and  
kill a shifty fellow called 'Sorded Vilehand' a minor noble of North Ward.  
He'd managed to slip through the fingers of the inquisition she said  
but that 'he was definitely a wrong 'un and if you fancied killing him  
then the Grey Hands would make sure the city ignored it'.

Before she left she said she would have a Grey Hand's scout watch the TSV  
for him while he was away.

So at ten o'clock in the morning Fenrir went round to the house of Vilehand.  
The door was opened by his house keeper. Using his guile and charm Fenrir  
then lured Vilehand out onto his front doorstep even though he was still  
dressed in his night attire.

He then threw all his magic into a blast that left nothing but a smoking  
pair of slippers and a blood drenched housekeeper in the hallway.

She screamed 'Murder!' and Waterdeep was treated to another game  
of 'Hunt the Fenrir'. He made it quite far on foot, but the 'Hue and Cry'  
of Waterdeep is a formidable beast once roused and the citizens of the  
city like nothing more than pursuing a villain through its streets.

So, rather to his embarrassment, Fenrir was eventually caught by the strong  
muscular arms of Betsy the Milkmaid. As he was about to be taken away by  
the watch though she apologised and even asked for a kiss saying,  
'If I'd known it was you I'd 'ave let you go, your honour. You are my  
favourite murderer this year!'

With good grace, Fenrir kissed the wench and was lead away to the cells.

By noon though, Maliantor had sprung him from the Trade Ward watch house  
and he made his way as quickly as he could to the ship.

And off they went! A life on the high seas! I must admit I did envy  
them, but I was stuck onshore helping out at Hova Farm. Myself and Nobby  
were slightly dubious about not being onboard as there was always a bit  
of a danger Captain Crispy might never come back. But we decided to risk  
it anyway, the other crew members were much more trustworthy and would  
keep an eye on him.

In the evening Urol suddenly remembered he had a letter on him that had  
been sent by Corum. Oz opened it and it told of a halfling corpse being  
found at the doors of the OJB. Things were getting hotter.

Oz sent an animal messenger back to the OJB to see if Corum could discern  
if the corpse was that of Jolly Underdown. He also enclosed Fenrir's list  
of devil worshippers that he'd forgotten to give to Maliantor and asked that  
Corum could pass it on.

That night Liamae had a bit of a kiss and cuddle in the cabins and Fenrir  
played cards with Urol and Parry. Parry seemed to take a shine to him.

It was decided that the Sea Wyvern would sail night and day. Oz would take  
the days and Fenrir would stay awake through the nights.

So with a gentle breeze, the Wyvern sailed south quietly though the night.

DAY 158 (16th Eleasis)(August)

Today, at noon, Skald shouted down from the crow's nest, 'Small humanoid  
on the beach!'. Oz borrowed a spy glass and looked, it was a very small  
humanoid indeed, a human child of about three years old, lost and alone  
on the shore.

'Shouldn't we stop?', he called up the captain. The captain just shrugged.  
No one else on deck cared to give an opinion.

Wracked with doubt Oz let the ship sail on for a hundred yards then finally  
called to the captain, 'Stop!'. He then had Fenrir woken up and sent over  
on a rowboat manned by gnomes (gnomed by gnomes? Doesn't matter..)

He looked around and even flew around the dunes a bit but could see only  
a road about two hundred yards inland with the usual sort of summer traffic  
on it. Deciding he'd had enough of this he grabbed the child, dumped it  
with Oz and went back to bed.

The boy could talk a little and Oz learned his name was 'Rudy'. Most likely  
he had parents but they had, for some reason, abandoned him. Oz gave him  
into the care of Emeny and the ship sailed on.


	153. Chapter 153

(G153 04/01/2013 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 159 (17th Eleasis)(August)

Fair Weather. Light Winds. 72 miles sailed.

DAY 160 (18th Eleasis)(August)

Fair Weather. Light Winds. 144 miles sailed.

DAY 161 (19th Eleasis)(August)

Fair Weather. Light Winds. 72 miles sailed.

During the afternoon, Oz was below decks getting a bite to eat in the galley  
and Fenrir was sleeping below in his cabin when the Sea Wyvern was attacked  
by three large sea trolls (also known as 'Skrags').

The fight was a desperate struggle on deck, just like old times in fact, like  
when we used to fight pirates and octopi.

It started with one climbing up the front of the ship. Skald sounded the alarm  
as it attacked the crew. Oz others of the crew made their way as quickly as  
they could.

Another tried to climb up the back, but Fenrir opened the rear cabin window  
and blasted in the unmentionables as it dangled there and it fell into the  
sea.

A third climbed up by the poop deck and attacked Crispy and Riz. Liamae was  
on deck and a very heavy blow landed on her, making her retreat into the  
captain's cabin.

By then Oz had arrived and bravely drew its attention away from his lady  
love. As Skald and later Meree peppered the three trolls with arrows, Fenrir  
blasted them from the air and Oz and Crispy worked as a team to try and flank  
and trick the trolls so they could perform sneak attacks.

When one made its way onto the poop deck Riz 'accidentally' (or so she said  
later!) fell into the sea. She was picked up later though.

Towards the end of the fight Oz was badly rent by two massive claw strikes  
from the largest of the trolls that made him into a crumpled and bloody  
heap.

He had killed on though and Crispy ended another with a spectacular sneak  
attack that ended with his rapier going up the trolls nose and out the  
back of its head.

As the others of the crew arrived to join the fight the last troll was  
slain.

They then, as was always the case after these sorts of events, looted the  
bodies and threw them over the side. Amongst the loot was a scroll case  
full of magical scrolls and a coded message the Oz furiously tried to  
decode for the rest of the journey.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

DAY 162 (20th Eleasis)(August)

Today they saw a contingent of the Navy of Waterdeep hastening north. One  
of the fleet sailed over to talk to them and Captain Horablow Horntoe came  
on board.

Crispy whispered to Oz to go wake up his charming friend as a smooth tongue  
might be needed if Captain Horntoe wanted to search the ship. He revealed  
that he had some things below deck that were he'd not rather show to the  
authorities.

Fenrir arrived and managed to charm Horntoe and along with some gifts he was  
soon happy to go on his way.

Crispy gave Fenrir and Oz a crate each of Grim Hammer's Ale for their help.

DAY 163 (21st Eleasis)(August)

They arrived in Candlekeep in the evening.  
Liamae, Parrie, Urol and Meree also came to the keep with Fenrir and Oz and  
they booked into the only inn in Candlekeep.

They soon located Marten the Bard and talked over what they wanted from him.  
After much discussion he agreed to give them his clue if they helped him  
copy the following books from the one of the lesser libraries:

A Guide to the Pleasure Palaces of Old Ormpur - written in Illuskan 112 pages Thorass alphabet  
Sexual Practices of the East (Illustrated) - written in Chessentan 250 pages Thorass alphabet  
Perverted Goings on of the Under Races - written in Dwarven 212 pages Dethek alphabet  
Nomads of the Shar : Culture and Beliefs - written in Mulhorandi 245 pages Celestial alphabet  
The Things That Gnomes Do In The Dark - written in Thorass 98 pages Thorass alphabet

Oz went to the Temple of Ogma in search of a spell he thought might help.  
He was in luck and it was well that he remembered the spell 'Amanuensis'.  
Between him and Parrie using the spell the books would be copied in a matter  
of days.

DAY 164 (22nd Eleasis)(August)

This morning a letter arrived for Oz, from Corum. It had been delivered  
by some magical means and read :

''  
(Dated DAY 163)

Corpse confirmed as Jolly Underhill. Will keep it in OJB crypt until you get back.

Other news, 17th Eleasis (DAY 160) Luskan pirates looking for plunder and slaves have been  
sending raiders to the refugee camp. My brother Rollo and some of his friends have been  
helping fend them off.

I was down once yesterday to take a look, but had to come back quickly when the OJB was  
attacked. Nothing serious, it was a gang of Dock Ward thugs just probing the defences I  
think. Not sure who sent them, but probably one of Fenrir's enemies.

This may interest Fenrir, a wizard called Fireball Frodick fell from his tower and died  
on the 19th. Possible devil/demon worshipper links? Apparently he had been questioned by  
the inquisition before. The watch are treating it as a suicide.

I actually stopped by the TSV on business and had a chat with Elsdon. He seems very sad  
at the moment. He says he does not like the way things are going with Arsten II.

Apparently he has named Kanet as his heir. (Kanet is Fenrir's cousin). It should have been  
Elsdon. Kanet is good, but unremarkable. Elsdon said that Arsten did this purely for his own  
gain as part of a deal to get Kanet's racing stables.

On 18th Eleasis (DAY 161) one of the Rat Catcher guys was kidnapped and killed.

Well, although I should really be here to help Nes with protecting the OJB I'm afraid  
I have to leave Waterdeep!

An orc horde has flattened Longsaddle and is reeving the surrounding lands. The family estate  
is within their reach. A force of Waterdeep guards has been sent out to meet the horde, but  
me, Rollo and Sylvia are going to the estate to protect it. If they attack in force, we are  
as dead as doornails, but we might be enough to scare off smaller groups of raiders.

Nestoone will have some help though. A sorceress called Dwerry Jantile has turned up. She  
seems to be quite friendly. Bookish but cute, I think she's an old friend of Nes's.

We've just cleaned up after today's attack and Rollo and Sylvia are here now. We need to  
hurry. Good luck in Candlekeep!

Corum

Meanwhile, Fenrir was feeling in a holiday mood and took a wander around Candlekeep.  
It was not a big place, with a single dirt road that went right around the keep itself,  
inside the main wall. There were about a dozen buildings including the Inn, the Temple of  
Ogma, the barracks, some storehouses and boarding houses.

He then went back to the Inn and had a pleasant breakfast. Or so it was a first!  
Suddenly he felt incredibly ill and realised he had been poisoned. Knowing he had  
hardly any time before the poison racked his system again he ran as fast as he could  
to the Temple.

'I've been poisoned!', he pleaded, 'Help me!'

Luckily the cleric in the temple had remembered 'Delay Poison' and cast it on  
Fenrir. He had no other useful spells, but did have an Anti-Toxin potion that he  
sold to the unlucky warlock.  
The clerics that worked at the temple were known as Brother Maynard and  
Menet of Sodor.

Fenrir then went back to the inn and when he went into Oz's room to tell him  
what had happened a passing maid touched the door handle and fell sick into the  
room.

'Nobody touch anything!', cried Oz, realising all the door handles had been covered  
in poison. Carefully they summoned Parrie who took along her healing kit and made  
sure Fenrir would suffer no more damage from the poison when the effects of his  
'Delay Poison' spell wore off.  
Fenrir also donated his anti-toxin potion to help save the life of the maid.

He was still very weak though and in need of rest or more magic.

Oz called for the innkeeper and the guards and an armoured gentleman called Hull  
arrived with a couple more Candlekeep guardsmen.

Hull listened to what had happened to them and promised to leave no stone  
unturned in his search for the assassin.


	154. Chapter 154

(G154 13/01/2013 Sunday - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 164 (22nd Eleasis)(August) continued...

Oz had everyone moved to a more defensible room in the basement of the inn.  
It was a servant room with three bunk beds in it.  
One bunk each for him, Fenrir, Parrie, Urol, Meree and Liamae.

He then sent a message to Captain Crispy to warn him about what was going on.

After that had all been sorted out, at about three o'clock he used a magical  
charm spell to pump a chambermaid for information. She said that people were  
most suspicious of a newcomer called Firebeard Elvenhair, another guest called  
Rina and the new assistant chef, a half-halfing called Tipsy Littlefeet.

He went to talk to Tipsy and after bribing the head chef and after Liamae had  
charmed him they learned he had done 'something' in Waterdeep and was on the run,  
but he had nothing to do with the assassination attempts.

Meanwhile, a very giggly and excited Parrie gave Fenrir a bed bath much to his  
delight and amusement. He was recovering in bed for until the poison was out of  
his system and Parrie was acting as a very attentive nurse.

After they'd eaten some carefully selected food they all settled in for the  
night, laying makeshift traps.

As he drifted off Fenrir had a vision of Rizolde, one of the crew of the  
Sea Wyvern. She happily told him that she had come to a deal with  
Bnurgstickslackskin and had become a Warlock in his service. She then went  
into a trance and the demon took over.

Fenrir was never delighted to hear from the demon, but at least he was being  
reasonable. He told Fenrir that he had to get to Ellis Adarbrent pretty soon.  
It was good that he was looking into ways of holding back Sertretous but  
the situation in Waterdeep was more urgent.  
They needed Ellis under demon control. Otherwise the demons would go for the  
'Armageddon option' which would be an all out demon attack on all enemy targets  
before leaving Waterdeep to the devils completely. Bnurg painted a scene of  
terrible destruction with many hundreds of deaths.

Fenrir shuddered to think of how the Inquisition would react to that and reasoned  
to himself that sacrificing Ellis to whatever fate the demons had planned for  
him might be the lesser of two evils.

DAY 165 (23th Eleasis)(August)

They were taking turns on watch and it was while Oz was awake, just after five  
o'clock in the morning when he heard a noise from above.

He opened the bedroom door and was hit by a bolt fired from a crossbow of a  
figure at the other end of the corridor. The black clothed figure then  
ran for it. Oz cast a spell to make him run faster and made chase, the others  
behind him.

The assassin made it out into the street and quaffed a 'gaseous form' potion  
but the pursuit was too fast and as they ghostly figure tried to make its  
way over the wall it was brought down by magical arrows fired from Meree's  
bow.

The figure crumpled into a misty head at the foot of the wall and Oz ran  
back to get Parrie but as he approached the door he heard a scream.

He called for them to open the door, but Parrie cried back that 'Some one  
is shooting at us from a hole in the ceiling and we are hiding under the  
beds!'

Oz ran up to the room above but the other assassin had fled leaving a  
torn up floor board and a hole behind them as evidence of what they had  
been up to.

Parrie ran as fast as she could to the captured assassin and healed her, as  
it was a female human and as the guards had shown up she was taken to  
the cells under the gate house.

It was deduced that this was Sal Fields the husband of Sammu Fields, researchers  
that had been at the Candlekeep Inn for the last five days or so.

Captain Hull was happy for Oz and Liamae to talk to her, but since all  
their charm spells had no effect on her Oz was limited to just asking  
questions. Sal Fields remained silent.

Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Fields belongs had been bought in and Oz had a look  
at them. They had a great many tombs and notebooks, most of which had been  
written by them. He spent about an hour flipping through them and got the  
idea that they started studying history, then the history of magic and  
then magic itself, but ancient magic used by lost civilisations.

For the next two hours after that he sat in Mrs Fields cell and read one  
of her books and eventually she began to talk.

She said that her husband, about a year ago, had gone off on trip to a  
ruin east of Baldur's Gate to read some ancient runes he had heard were  
there that he thought would help with some research. Two months later he  
came back, but was much changed.

She said he began more violent and moody and began to beat her and their  
children. He would strike off on some journey without much explanation as  
to why, this trip to Candlekeep being an example of this.

Then when they were here, her husband had said that, 'There is a very  
bad man here, a demon worshipper called Fenrir Thunderstaff. We have to  
kill him!'

I didn't want to kill anyone, she said, but she was frightened of what  
he would do if she didn't help and since when she'd asked in the inn  
who this Thunderstaff fellow was and had been told he was a villain,  
a murderer and said to be possessed by demons, well, she thought, the  
world will not miss him.

She could not say for sure, but when Oz proposed that her husband may  
be under the influence of a geas spell or something like it, she admitted  
that this could be the case.

At noon Oz went and talked to Mandral Sisten, the Gatekeeper of Candlekeep  
about Sal Fields. The monk said that, 'Money will be taken from the Fields  
possessions and given to the maid that was posioned to pay her for her trouble.  
If however you decide to not press charges then she will be expelled from  
the Keep and told never to come back. If you decide to press charges and we  
find her guilty of attempted murder we will most likely hang her.'

Oz didn't really like either option so he asked if he could speak to  
the head of Candlekeep. He was told though, to get into the inner areas  
and the libraries he would need to give a book of at least 1000 gold in  
value.

He used magic to copy out some of the Fields books, but although they  
contained fragments of magic, the most valuable books were still only  
worth about 100 gold.

Oz then told Mandral everything he knew about demons and devils, Sertretous  
and about why certain people would want Fenrir dead.

Mandral was very interested in this and said that if this was true then  
the woman should be given to the 'wizards in the tower' who would extract  
every morsel of information out of her.

Oz was concerned though, since Mrs Fields later said to him she had  
a feeling that if she went into the inner areas she would never come back  
out alive and even Captain Hull admitted to Oz later that afternoon that  
usually this was the case.

We are all usually guilty of something, after all.


	155. Chapter 155

(G155 19/01/2013 - BG - JF(GM) , AP , ON)

DAY 165 (23th Eleasis)(August) continued...

Next Oz arranged a guard to look after Parrie when she was to do her  
copying in the lesser library the next day.

After that he. Fenrir and Liamae went back the gate house and Oz pulled  
some more of Sal's story out of her.

Then they spend four hours reading over the notes and books of the Fields.  
There was no mention of any big drama the previous summer and no change  
of tone in the writing of Sammu Fields. In fact his summer was a fairly  
prosaic time spent translating an ancient tome of magic from a dead  
language into Illuskan.

Eventually Liamae put her book down and declared. 'This is boring and  
I'm hungry!'

So, once Oz had arranged a guard to help them search Candlekeep later on  
the went back to the inn and ate. It was nine o'clock.

In the late evening, with the aid of Guard Leflock they searched as many  
nooks and crannies of Candlekeep as they had access to. The only thing they  
found of interest was a corner of the loft of the Priest Quarters that looked  
like it had been used by someone to look out on the road beside the inn.

There was signs that someone had been sat here for days at a time, said Meree  
their tracker, and loose tiles for them to look out of and to gain access to  
the loft without going through the quarters.

At midnight they went back to the inn to get some rest.

DAY 166 (24th Eleasis)(August)

At four o'clock in the morning Hull came to the Inn and told Oz and his fellows  
that about an hour ago a shadowy figure had fired two poisoned crossbow  
bolts at a guard beside the prison tower and then fled south, using a potion  
of gaseous form to make good his escape.

Oz roused the others and they went back to the sniper's nest in the loft of  
the Priest's Quarters. There was no one there though.

They went back to the inn to rest, but were back on the trail after breakfast  
at nine o'clock.

Meree cast the 'Scent' spell on herself and gave the clothes in the trunk  
a good sniff. She smelled the masculine scent of Sammu Fields and went into  
the streets of Candlekeep to see if she could pick it up.

She could smell nothing, but when they went up to the loft of the Priest's  
Quarters again she picked up a different scent. Someone else had been up  
there just an hour or so ago, but not Sammu Fields.

The followed this new trail up and down off walls and around the keep until  
it lead to the wall above the roof of the Bunkhouse. Fenrir followed the  
search party, invisible and in the air.

As quietly as they could they entered the bunkhouse and climbed up to the  
loft. There he was! Crouched in the corner of the room looking out a crack  
in the tiles.

He tried to resist, but stood no chance when Liamae cast a laughing spell on  
him and he could no longer attack his enemies. Oz and Meree whacked and kicked  
him into a crumpled heap.

They then dragged him away to the prison tower where Oz and Captain Hull had  
a long talk with him. Oz got some of his story but when he realised he was  
getting nothing but lies he sent Meree to fetch Fenrir again, to see if  
turning on the charm would help. Captain Hull was of the opinion that hitting  
the assassins was the best way forward.

By noon the prisoners were chained up at opposite ends of a larger cell.  
Oz lurked behind the door and Hull and Fenrir entered, determined to get  
the truth out of these villains one way or the other.


	156. Chapter 156

(G156 15/02/2013 - BG - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 166 (24th Eleasis)(August) cont ...

And so Fenrir talked to Sammu. To get him to open up he cut his arm with  
Hull's dagger, but after that Hull said, 'That will do. Just let me know  
if you want me to hit him for you.'

Sammu revealed that he had been sent by the 'Fiend of Durlag's Tower' and  
he would give no more details that that, but he did go on to say :

'I am an assassin yes, but I am no danger other than to whoever my master  
says I must kill. This man though - knows not what he does. He is a threat  
to everyone in Faerune. He will unleash something dreadful on the world and  
you will curse the day you had him in your grasp, Captain Hull, and did not  
kill him. His fate is before him like the edge of an Abyss - or should I  
say THE Abyss?'

He then went on to relate a story:

''  
The speaker is Death

There was a merchant in Memnon who sent his servant to market to buy  
provisions and in a little while the servant came back, white and trembling, and  
said, Master, just now when I was in the marketplace I was jostled by a woman in  
the crowd and when I turned I saw it was Death that jostled me. She looked at me  
and made a threatening gesture, now, lend me your horse, and I will ride away from  
this city and avoid my fate. I will go to Myratma and there Death will not find me.  
The merchant lent him his horse, and the servant mounted it, and he dug his spurs in  
its flanks and as fast as the horse could gallop he went. Then the merchant went  
down to the marketplace and he saw me standing in the crowd and he came to me and  
said, Why did you make a threatening gesture to my servant when you saw him this  
morning? That was not a threatening gesture, I said, it was only a start of  
surprise. I was astonished to see him in Memnon, for I had an appointment  
with him tonight in Myratma

After that Fenrir decided he'd had enough and let Hull summon Mandral and the  
couple were taken away to the inner keep for further questioning.

Then Fenrir went to the library to pay for search on the qualities of magical  
'Bags of Holding' as he was formulating a plan to take care of Hallistar Blatt.  
It would involve explosives smuggled into the man's quarters in a magical bag  
but Fenrir had no idea if it was possible.

When he turned up at the Inn in the afternoon he saw Urol and Meree talking to  
a rather worried looking Parrie. He went to ask what the problem was and Parrie  
told him of a conversation she had had earlier:

''  
Parry went to Marten and handed over pages of copies of Marten's books.  
'Wow, thanks Parrie. A hundred pages? Awesome!'  
'Would have been more, but Oz is still busy with other things'  
'Oh' said the bard, 'Where you involved in that business the other night? I heard the woman  
had used a potion of gaseous form to try and escape? And you healed her?'  
'Err, that's right', replied Parrie.  
'Quiet an adventure then. And now the other one has been found and turned over to the guards?'  
'Yes, they caught him in the roof of the bunkhouse. Oz and Liamae mainly. I was there but  
didn't get involved.'  
'I see, I see. So, who is this Oz person? Do you know him well. And Fenrir Thunderstaff?'  
'I don't know them very well. Liamae likes Oz though. She's a friend of mine, so if she likes  
him he must be ok. Fenrir is ... ahem .. I like him too...'  
Marten smiles, 'You have a soft spot for him?'  
Parrie blushes, 'Well I did, but well, I'm not so sure now.'  
Marten put his hand on her shoulder, 'Why not my dear? You seem concerned!'  
'Well, I'm sure he's lovely, but I think he's mixed up in some bad things.'  
'Deary me! What sort of bad things? Here, let me offer you some of this brandy. You seem  
quite upset!'  
'Thanks', said the young cleric as she sniffed back a tear, 'It's so tragic! And very  
romantic! But I think .. well .. I know because he told me .. mixed up with demons.'  
At this the halfing bard went as white as a sheet,  
'Demons! Well. Well, well. That's not good.'  
He quickly patted his pockets and the put some money on the table.  
'You would do well to stay away from this fellow then. He's not just lying in some  
misguided way to impress you?'  
'I don't think so', gulped Parry as she took another big swig of brandy, 'When our ship  
was attacked by trolls he swooped up into the sky on huge dark demonic wings and blasted  
them into bits with ethereal bolts of evil.'  
Martin stood up in shock and backed away,  
'Dark demonic wings? Bolts of .. gulp ... evil?'  
'Oh but', cried Parrie as she realised what she'd done, 'He's really lovely really. He's  
not like that.'  
'Oh!', replied the bard as he made to leave the table, 'You would do well to get as far  
away from a man like that as you can! Take my advise and follow my example - run while  
you still can!'  
And with that Marten fled upstairs to his room.

Fenrir told her not to worry and left the inn. He then went invisible and flew off down  
the road to Beregost. The town was about fifty miles away so he doubted that Marten would  
have made it in one night. He flew along until it started getting dark and he thought he  
had gone about thirty miles then settled down under a tree to sleep reasoning that Marten  
would also be making camp.

DAY 167 (25th Eleasis)(August)

In the early hours of the morning Fenrir was treated in a worthwhile lesson in wilderness  
survival and the recklessness of sleeping alone in a monster infested forest.

A wyvern struck him with its stinger as he slept, making him leap up and fly straight up  
in the air. Surprised the wyvern looked for its prey, but Fenrir was now invisible too and  
using magic to mask his trail and scent. The wyvern then flapped off and he settled down  
into a tree to fight off the poison working its way through his body.

Happy to find that in the end he did not die he tried his best to sleep, this time while  
he was invisible. The only way a monster would find him now would be if it trod on him.

In the morning he still felt terrible so he slept some more. He then settled down by the  
roadside and watched the traffic coming and going. Only a few people would pass each hour,  
either local farmers, pilgrims or travellers going about their own business.

In the afternoon a large group past and Fenrir flew ahead of them then landed and walked  
up to the small figure riding a pony in its midst. It was indeed Marten, but he warned  
Fenrir to leave him alone and was in much fear.

However Fenrir worked his charm and by the time they reached Beregost Marten was, if not  
his friend, then at least persuaded to stick to the original deal.

They both spent the night in the Jovial Juggler, Fenrir resting to try and recover as  
much of his constitution as he could.

DAY 168 (26th Eleasis)(August)

Fenrir woke, had his breakfast and flew back to Candlekeep, a journey that took about  
five hours.

Back at the inn he talked to Urol, Parrie, Meree and Liamae who were concerned that  
Oz had gone missing. He had left not long after Fenrir, also looking for Marten.

They decided to wait to see if he turned up later in the day, but he did not.

Fenrir spent the rest of the day reading.

DAY 169 (27th Eleasis)(August)

This morning Parrie had copied a total of 500 pages. Fenrir flew to Beregost and back  
to check on Marten and hand them over.

Liamae and Meree left the keep in search of Oz.

Fenrir went to find out about Bags of Holding. The researcher handed him the following  
text :

''  
Notes from the journal of Bungee the Wizard

Being in possession of a large fortune I did commission the gnomish men to make me a consignment of twenty  
bags of holding, built to the standard specifications of what one understands the device to be.

I wish to see what can and cannot be done with a Bag of Holding to further the knowledge of mankind.  
I will test the Bags to their limit and if need be, to their destruction.

Bag 1 :  
Firstly I did place my young apprentice inside to see what happened. When we pulled him out, he was found  
to be dead.

I paid to have him resurrected and put him inside again although he did not want it. I gave him a knife  
and told him to try and cut his way out from within. Once in, five minutes later the bag vanished.  
The apprentice was never seen again.

Bag 2 :  
Having heard that things happen when portable holes are put within I did this. It opened up a gate to  
ye Astral Plane. The bag vanished

Bag 3 :  
Next I did place an angry badger inside a bag. The bag vanished. I know not where the badger went

Bag 4 :  
I will then place in Pseudodragon which I have ordered to tell my via telepathy what is going on in  
the bag. The Pseudodragon could not use telepathy from inside the bag so I took it out.

Next I did pour water into a bag until it was full. Then I poured more until it did overflow.  
The bag ruptured and was ruined. The water vanished.

Bag 5 :  
Today I place 50 small items in the bag and found that each time I did go to take an item  
I did only have to think of it and it would be the object that my hand found when I went  
to reach for it.  
I put my hand in while thinking of nothing. My fingers touched on nothing.  
I poured in a pint of water and thought of water. My hand returned wet.  
I tipped over the bag and everything came out, including the water.  
I filled the bag half full of water then placed in a fish.  
Ten minutes later I tipped it up and out fell a dead fish and all the water.  
I took the bag to a pool and held it underwater. The bag filled with water and then vanished.

Bag 6 :  
I summoned a small demon and placed it within the bag. It did not want it.  
Ten minutes later the bag vanished.

Bag 7 :  
I summoned a slightly larger demon, one which is capable of summoning other demons of its  
kind and placed it within the bag. It did not want it.  
Ten minutes later the bag vanished.

Bag 8 :  
I made a construct - an animated candlestick - and placed it in the bag. It appeared not  
to be overly keen on this. Ten minutes later I took it out and it was still animated.  
I then put it in again. Five hours later the bag vanished.

Bag 9 :  
I place a Displace Beast in the bag. It was angry. Ten minutes later I retrieved it.  
It was dead.  
Next I placed a Blink Dog in the bag. It kept on using Dimension Door though and was hard to get in.  
I cast a spell to subdue it long enough to get it in.  
I placed the Blink Dog in the bag. Three minutes later the Bag did leap into the air  
and turn into a radish.

Bag 10 :  
Today I did buy a genie small enough to stuff into a bag. It did not want to go, but I told  
it to try and use it's planeshift ability to leave the bag and enter the Astral Plane.  
I pushed the genie into the bag and fifteen minutes later the bag vanished and was replaced  
by a portal to the Astral Plane.

Bag 11 :  
I took an number of items and cast the spell Shrink on them. I then placed them in the Bag.  
When it was time for the Shrink spell to wear off the bag turned into a startled monkey which  
then rampaged around the room and knocked over a test stand.  
I had the guards take it away.

Bag 12 :  
I filled that bag with bottles of Alchemist Fire, to be 3/4 full. Next I summoned a small demon and  
commanded it to enter the bag and smash the bottles.  
The bag vanished. I thought I smelt strawberries but it may have been my imagination.

Bag 13 :  
I placed Alchemist Fire a blink Dog and a Small Demon in this bag. Twenty seconds later the bag  
turned into a bowl of custard. I ordered one of the guards to eat the custard. He did not die.

Bag 14 :  
I placed a small demon, a blink dog, alchemist fire, a shrunk animated table, a shrunk displacer beast  
and a genie into this bag of holding. A portal to the Astral Plane opened. A portal to the Abyss  
opened. The bag turned into a sausage. One of the guards exploded.

Bag 15 :  
I plan to repeat bag 14 but with one addition. In the bag I will place a small demon, a blink dog, a  
shrunken animated table, a shrunken displacer beast and a genie. To this I will add a ghost.  
Thus there are three things that can potentially open portals to the Astral Plane, the Abysmal Plane and  
the Ethereal Plane. I am greatly interested to see what will happen.

(Archive Note : There is no more after this. It is assumed Bungee the Wizard did not survive whatever  
happened as a consequence.)

DAY 170 (28th Eleasis)(August)

This morning Parrie had finished all the copying and Fenrir took them to Marten who  
gave his clue in exchange, It was this :

'''Five Stones North''

When he got back to the Inn at Candlekeep he spent the rest of the day playing cards  
with Urol and Parrie.

DAY 171 (29th Eleasis)(August)

Meree and Liamae had returned, battered and bruised from their sourjon in the wilds  
around Candlekeep. They had found Oz's trail but for some reason it had wandered off  
the road and deep into the wilderness. There they had lost it.

So they decided to leave the keep and sail north.

There was a good strong wind so they made good progress, over two hundred miles.

DAY 172 (30th Eleasis)(August)

Fenrir spent some time today speaking to Rizolde and Parrie. Rizolde had struck  
a deal with Bnurgstickslackskin and had been rewarded with Warlock powers and a  
'Pact Blade; which she showed him.  
She also told Fenrir that she considered him her master, for the time being at  
least.  
Fenrir tried to warn her about the dangers of dealing with demons but it fell  
on deaf ears,

The rest of the day he spent hanging out with Parrie and playing cards.

The Sea Wyvern made about a further eighty miles and many sharks were spotted  
in the water.

DAY 173 (1st Eleint)(September)

The Sea Wyvern, with a good wind in her sails made a further 150 miles.

DAY 174 (2st Eleint)(September)

The Sea Wyvern docked at Daggerford and Fenrir went to the Dragonback Inn  
where he was pleasantly surprised to find the some of the surviving members  
of his coven. He had had Bnurg instruct them all to meet him here before  
setting off for Candlekeep.

Tenets O'Fields was there, but dead drunk. Vinet the Bloody was there  
well dressed and attended by his servants.

Vinet casually passed on the following information, fresh from Waterdeep:

- three people were burned at the stake in Waterdeep on DAY 167. They  
were Fandangle the Wizard, Osha the White and Moonwoman. These were all  
names from the list Fenrir had given Maliantor  
- Luskan pirates had been going up and down the coast near Waterdeep and  
had raided the Hove Farm refugee camp, taking many hundreds of people  
as slaves. The Waterdeep Navy now had the pirates in a stand off.  
- On DAY 170 elements of the Grey Hands in the Undermountain had returned.  
Conflicting rumours were abound. DeRosan had either escaped, was dead  
or was back in the city, depending on who you talked to.  
- On DAY 172 the orc/barbarian horde that had been making its way  
south from the Spine of the World had arrived at the gates of Waterdeep.  
They had giants with them and they had been using catapults to hurl  
rocks over the city walls. A force of guards had initially been sent  
out, but had returned defeated.  
- On DAY 173 there were a further eight people burned at the stake. Vinet  
did not have their names though.

ADDITIONAL NOTES :

In regards to the situation with Marten;

So what can we learn from this? Silvanus knows I have made plenty of mistakes  
in my adventures so before I say anthing more I will simply state this is just  
a lesson for other bold aventurers to take heed of. In their place I could have  
just as easily have failed.

The idea that the Fields were under a spell of geas existed only in Oz's head.  
As the ideas came to him Sal simply agreed and this fiction grew into a story  
that he beleived.

Then there was the confusion over the clothing in the chest that led to a  
mysterious third person being needed to fit the evidence. The story that Oz  
was building for himself grew more and more.

It wasn't until Meree thought to try putting some of the women's clothes  
in the chest on 'Sal' that Oz realised the truth. The whole thing was a pack  
of lies.

That, in and of itself was not a problem. False information lead to some time  
wasting. The problem was that all this was that they didn't have much time to  
waste.  
The reason why they were in Candlekeep had been completely forgotten.  
Marten sat along in the Inn and wondered what was going on.

It wasn't until he started questioning Parrie though that things went totally  
'tits up', if you pardon my use of common slang. While Oz was making his  
mistakes, Fenrir had already made his when he'd first arrived.

If you have a reputation in a large city then you can be sure it will  
spread. And if it is a bad reputation then you can be sure it gets worse and  
worse the further it travels.

Marten, possessor of a secret that would be of great value to the enemies of demons  
would hardly hand it over to someone with such a reputation as Fenrir Thunderstaff?

It was no wonder that the halfing fled. Even if they had simply set someone to  
watching him, this disaster could have been averted.

Luckily though, Fenrir did manage to find him, but that was down to luck as  
much as anything else, and eventually luck will run out.


	157. Chapter 157

(G157 22/02/2013 Fri - BG - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 174 (2st Eleint)(September) cont ...

Anyway, back in the tavern, Fenrir gave Vinet all of his 'devil gold' and asked  
him to find out about what he could about Hallistar Blatt and also see if he could  
recruit any more people to their cause.

He also attempted to talk to Tenets O'Fields, but he was dead drunk. Fenrir  
decided to leave it until morning.

DAY 175 (3rd Eleint)

In the morning Fenrir found Mr O'Fields asleep at the same table he'd been the night  
before. He woke him up and gave him the same tasks although the half-orc was  
rather dubious about it.  
Fenrir gave him two hundred gold coins to help him on his way back to Waterdeep  
and in return O'Fields warned Fenrir that Vinet was treacherous and did not  
wish Fenrir well at all.

Fenrir thanked him for this advice and went back to the ship.

After consulting with Crispy and Urol they decided to head due west for  
Shatterhull Island to see if they could find the wreck of the supply ship that  
Nobby had told them about.

Urol said the weather would be good for sailing and this proved to be correct.  
They made nearly a hundred miles this day.

DAY 176 (4th Eleint)

They had made another fine days sailing of nearly a sixty miles when Shatterhull  
Island was sighted. It was a tall imposing rock surrounded by dangerous looking  
rocks on most sides, but it was not yet noon so the Sea Wyvern approached to  
within a few hundred yards.

It looked quiet, but Crispy did not want to take any chances when it came to  
loading his ship so Fenrir accepted the responsibility of leading the shore party,  
since Crispy had to captain the vessel and Liamae was still rather upset about  
Oz's disappearance.

He took with him Riz, Parry and Meree, rowed across on one of the Sea Wyvern's  
small boats.

They pulled up on the beach to the left of a rotting but still mainly intact  
hulk. Almost instantly they were set upon by ogres that came charging along the  
beach, coming from inside the hulk, but they posed no real threat, Fenrir and  
Meree blasted them down with magic and arrows.

Fenrir then took to the air and in an invisible state checked out the beach to  
the south. He discovered that what looked like a pleasant cove was actually and  
illusion and that the area was home to spikes of rock and many broken ships.

He also spotted two more ogres and blasted them to bits as they hid in a wreck.

He scouted out more of the rock and noticed a cave entrance to the north west so  
he went back to the others and lead them up. It was a bit of a scramble but not  
dangerous if you took it slowly.

The cave entrance was decorated with skulls and sea weed. Fenrir was well suited  
to his role of scout as he could fly, was invisible and left no trail or scent  
all thanks to his carefully selected Warlock powers.

So in he went and soon saw in the cave what they later learned to be a zombie  
ogre. It did not notice him so he went out and blasted it from outside hoping  
to lure it out so the others could ambush it. It didn't come out though and  
fled further into the caves.

They all entered then, and were attacked by the zombie ogre (zogre?) which they  
slew. The caves were narrow though and its big body lodged in an cave entrance.  
While they wondered what to do to dislodge it the voice of a kindly old woman  
drifted towards them,  
'What are you doing in my caves? Why are you killing my servants?'  
Fenrir answered and talked to what sounded a kindly old lady. He was soon  
persuaded that although she did indeed keep undead ogres as her servants she  
had not actually acted aggressively towards them and they were infact breaking  
and entering.

So they walked back down to the boat and rowed back to the ship. Fenrir thought  
for a while though and changed his mind. Sod it, he thought, it must be some  
kind of witch or hag and she surely must be responsible for something bad.  
Besides, she will have lots of treasure.  
He had found a gem in the first cave, a strange green thing, and perhaps there  
would be more.

So they rowed back to the island and climbed back up to the cave. The ogre  
corpse still blocked any advancement though so Fenrir blasted it into smaller  
pieces. It was bloody work.

Further inside they met the hag, for such it was, and persuaded her mercilessly  
deeper into the caves and were attacked by more zogres. Fenrir's blasts proved  
too much for them though and Meree's arrows slew one too. Riz had Warlock  
blasting magic now too, but not as powerful as Fenrir.

Parry hung back, trembling with terror, but on hand to heal anyone that got  
injured in the melee.

They then fought the sea hag, who turned her horrific appearance and evil eye  
on them, but to no effect and she too was blasted into a bloody pulp.

They had a choice of three exits from the hag's cave now and took the lower one.  
This led into another chamber were there was another hag and an ettin.

These too were swiftly dealt with, with a hail of blasts and arrows.


	158. Chapter 158

(G158 23/02/2013 Sat via Roll20 - BG - JF(GM) , AP)

They then went on deeper into the cave network and encountered a few more  
zogres. Meree was badly injured in one encounter with them, but Parry was on  
hand to heal her.

They passed through a foul chamber of death, then another foul chamber with  
a large bubbling cauldron in it. He caught a glimpse of another hag further  
back, but they advanced into the rear most chamber it appeared that she had  
perhaps escaped down a funnel that lead straight down into the darkness.

Fenrir decided to not offer a pursuit and went back to check out the final  
chamber. It had three treasure chests in it and once it was revealed that  
Rizolde was of no use when it came to finding or disarming traps Fenrir  
opened them by simply blasting their lids off then levering at them with  
an ogre's club.

It was not a subtle approach and damaged all of the delicate treasure that  
was held within, but the gold was still fine so they took that.

Feeling it was a job well done, Fenrir lead the women back out into the  
daylight.


	159. Chapter 159

(G159 01/03/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 176 (4th Eleint) cont ...

And so they rowed back to the Sea Wyvern and started unloading the wreck of  
the Salty Siren.

There was a hundred and twenty tons of salted fish and beef on board in barrels  
that each weighed 360lbs.

Fenrir and Crispy calculated that it would take the two ships rowboats 12 and a half  
hours to move the 600 barrels.

In the end it took 15, so they were not too far out.

DAY 177 (5th Eleint)

By six bells of the Middle Watch (three o'clock in the morning to you land lubbers!)  
they had finished the loading of the supplies and set sail

Today the Sea Wyvern made seventy miles towards Waterdeep with a light breeze and  
fair weather although she was heavy in the water with every square inch of space  
packed with barrels.

DAY 178 (6th Eleint)

Fenrir woke up at six bells of the Forenoon Watch (11 o'clock) and began the day  
by telling the girls that Oz was probably dead in order to make them cry so he  
could refill his healing amulet with tears.

Urol and Crispy later informed him that they were within thirty miles of Waterdeep.  
Fenrir asked where exactly Luskan was, and Urol told him it was to the north but  
rightly pointed out that the pirate fleet could be anywhere around the city.

Fenrir didn't know what to do until Urol pointed out that he could fly and  
was invisible, so off he went at a good clip, north to scout out the sea.

By four o'clock he was within visual distance of the pirates and flew in  
to take a closer look. Unluckily though there was a powerful wizard in one  
of the vessels who was able to see him. A very brief exchange of magic bolts  
and missiles ensued with Fenrir flying off as quickly as he could.

The wizard even hit him with an ice storm spell as he fled so he was fairly  
well mauled by the time he landed back on the Sea Wyvern.

Crispy had a good idea of where the pirates were though so they were able  
to avoid them and slip into Waterdeep in the middle of the night.

DAY 179 (7th Eleint)

Fenrir slept in a Dock Ward inn called 'The Rearing Hippocampus'. He then woke,  
breakfasted, put on a disguise and headed into the city.

He went to the OJB and sought out Raya. They then went together to the  
Necropolis and found the grave of 'Kebreb Hastesword'. It was not far from  
the north gate.

(Just to explain, a coded note had been found amongst some scrolls carried  
by the trolls that had attacked the Sea Wyvern on the way down to Candlekeep.  
It read that treasure was buried in this grave.)

The grave found the arranged to meet that night and Fenrir went to New Olamn  
and talked to the gnomish bard Liddy Sparktop.

He paid Sparktop the princely sum of 1000 gold to organise the singing of  
songs to paint Fenrir in a heroic light and attempt to mend his rather  
tattered reputation.

For this among of money, the bard promised that his exploits (and those of his  
'gang' in the OJB) would be sung of in every tavern in Waterdeep for a month.

The song of 'Fenrir and the Brewery Gang' would include:  
- how they rescued little girl from burning shop  
- how they broke up a kidnapping ring  
- how they rescued Giselle (another name used in the song)  
- how they smashed the Dopplegangers  
- how they cleared necromancer's tower in Waterdeep  
- how they killed lots of bandits to the north  
- how they dealt with the Durlag's tower assassins  
- how they got the supplies back from Shatterhull Isle for the refugees

The song was to include a smattering of romance and comedy but mainly to focus  
on what a good egg Fenrir really was and explain that his deeds were for the  
greater good against the devil worshippers.

This would some song when it was complete! But Liddy was being paid handsomely  
for it. Fenrir signed the paperwork 'Mr Smith'.

At noon Fenrir went to the Temple of Ogma, while in disguise, and sold the loot from  
Shatterhull Isle.

He then went to the Splintered Stair for lunch and set up a messaging system their  
for his coven under the name of 'Andy the Randy Dandy'

Next he went to the Dripping Dagger and hired four mercenaries for twenty days and  
sent them north to protect Giselle, bearing the message 'Fen has sent them'.  
Again he signed the paperwork 'Mr Smith'. This cost him 144 gold.

At three o'clock he asked around his usual haunts to try and find where he  
could hire some 'observers' and was directed to the 'Bloody Fist' a place that  
he knew well from when Corum used to go there to get head butted.

He went upstairs and talked to a dwarven wench who did not give her name and  
hired three watchers for five days. This cost 75 gold, it was a lot of money  
because their target would be Hallistar Blatt and they may be given 'additional  
duties' later.

At six o'clock he arrived back at the Hippo, had his dinner and went to bed.

DAY 180 (8th Eleint)

At midnight Fenrir arose and flew to the Necropolis. He landed and looked around  
the grave, finding Raya lurking in the shadows of some trees.

The grave was between two torches though so reasonably well lit. Fenrir decided  
to move them while invisible, but these 'travelling lights' were spotted by  
the gate guards who came to investigate.  
Fenrir went 'wooohhhoooohoohoooooo!' in attempt to pretend to be a ghost.  
The guards rushed back to the gate crying 'Summon the clerics!'

An hour later the graveyard was crawling with guards and cleric so they  
decided to abort. Raya skulked off into the shadows and Fenrir took to  
the air.

Someone from the ground could see him though and cried, 'A black winged  
figure raises over their!'. No one attacked him though and he disappeared  
into the night.

Back at the hippo he slept until nine in the morning and after breakfast  
went to the House of Tesper and asked to talk to Lady Charrin Tesper saying  
'I am an associate of Maaril'.

Fenrir had reason to believe that the Tespers were linked to 'The Confluence'  
who were a small group of hidden dragons living in the city.

She met him in a summer house in the garden's of the villa. Fenrir was  
surprised when she freely admitted that she associated with the dragons  
of the Confluence and asked him 'What do you want from us?'

Fenrir was rather lost for words as he hadn't even expect to get this far.  
He told her about Hallistar Blatt, but Lady Tesper said that they would  
need much more proof than 'What a bird told a friend of yours' referring  
to Oz's familiar, so far the only evidence they had that Blatt was  
responsible for the mummy attack on the Thunderstaff Villa.

Just then a big ball of -something- flew far over head. It was a missile  
fired by the orc horde giants that had the city under siege. They had  
giant ballista firing huge missiles into the city. This one carried  
on to the west and may even have landed in the sea.

Fenrir carried on, saying that he was looking for a 'weak spot in the  
routine of Blatt.' Lady Tesper replied that she could offer help but  
would need more definite plans of action.

Fenrir agreed and left, then went to the Blackstaff Tower in search  
of Maliantor. She met him in a quiet room about an hour later.

She told him what some quietly asked questions had found out about  
Hallistar Blatt. Firstly he used to be a member of an adventuring  
band called 'The Red Stranglers' and secondly he would often leave  
the Watchful Order buildings (WOMP) and give no account of his  
whereabouts. Suspicious but did not necessarily mean he was in  
league with devils.

After lunch, in his guise of 'Mr Smith' Fenrir went to New Olamn  
and talked to Liddy Sparktop again.

He was told that the 'Red Stranglers' had consisted of the following  
people :

Strenk - Fighter / Cleric  
Vallentior - Cleric  
Grimnick - Ranger  
Breather - Rogue  
Hallistar - Wizard

Fenrir asked Liddy to find out where they all were.

Going to the next item on his to do list Fenrir went to see his father at  
the TSV. They talked for a while and Elsdon told him of the following bad  
decisions Arsten II had made :

DAY 160 - Names Kanet as his heir. (Kanet is Fenrir's cousin). It should have been Elsdon.  
Kanet is good, but unremarkable. Arsten did this purely for his own gain as part  
of a deal to get Kanet's racing stables.

DAY 162 - Arsten raids the family coffers of 5,000 gold to buy studs for the stables.

DAY 166 - Arsten argues with the best magecrafter the family has (Ingrim Halfman) and sacks him.  
Halfman takes the family to court. Cases like this drag on for life times and can  
ruin a family.

DAY 170 - Arsten makes a disastrous trade on spoiled goods. Thinking he was making a great  
deal on potions he actually got useless water. It costs 3,000 gold

DAY 175 - Marle brokers a deal for more mercs and dismisses half of the ones the family have  
But the deal falls through and the dismissed mercs are really angry and wont come  
back until she doubles their wages, kicking off a dispute with the others.  
The whole debacle costs 1000gp

DAY 180 - Arsten sells off all the caravans for 15,000 gold but puts the whole lot into  
the racing stable

They chatted for a further few hours and then Fenrir went down to the OJB.

Here he talked to Corum who told him about the small raiding force that had  
been sent to the Kryptgarden Lavius Estate. They had employed a ruse to  
defeat them. Everyone in the village was moved up to the villa house. They  
locked up all their houses except the tavern which was left with its doors  
open and all the beer kegs open in the middle of the room.

The raiders could not resist and by night time were all dead drunk. Then  
Corum and his family struck, killing every last one of them.

Corum also mentioned to his friend that a man called 'Bwain Bloodfist' had  
been looking for him on Day 165, that Bertran had returned to waterdeep  
and that none of his letters had reached Giselle.


	160. Chapter 160

(G160 08/03/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 180 (8th Eleint) cont..

Corum also told Fenrir that he had not seen anything of Cavu since the  
orc horde invasion force had arrived at the city gates.

Puzzled, Fenrur went to the Singing Sword but there was no sign of him.  
He left the following message :

'FTS. Back in city. Contact ARD - Splinter Stair'

As the evening darkened he went to talk to his friend Dorothea Goodwyn  
his source of information in the Temple of Oghma. He asked her to  
research into how warlocks could change 'patrons'.

At eight o'clock he returned to the 'Hippo' to sleep.

DAY 181 (9th Eleint)

At eight in the morning he was woken by Cavu himself poking him. Rubbing  
the sleep from his eyes he could see that the bard was disheveled and  
red around the eyes, in short he looked like he had not slept in a tenday.

The bard said :

'I have to get a system together to deal with this! I'm being driven mad by trying to be in  
three different places at once all the time! Can you handle it for one day? I need to  
sleep... no! I need to hire some reliable people to do this for me so I can get back to the  
Kingsholm Quest.  
Take this list and be at the addresses at the right time. Take this watch, its gnomish and  
accurate. Arg! I've got to be Skulls Street in fifteen minutes! Gotta go!'

Cavu handed Fenrir a gold pocket watch and a piece of paper. On the paper was written :

''  
10:17 - 27 The Street of Silks. House with Red Door. 12.  
13:22 - The Coffinmarch. The Snookery. 5  
18:12 - Wharf Street. Mr Slipfish's House. 17.  
21:35 - Tower Trail. House by itself. 19.  
21:37 - Rook Alley. Stables. 5

Cavu then fled the room. Fenrir had some time so he disguised himself, had breakfast  
and went to the first address. At the appointed time he knocked on the door.

At that exact moment, a huge rock fell from the sky and crashed into the front  
of the building. Fenrir leapt out the way but was hit by flying stones and bricks  
and injured.

The house then collapsed in on itself and once the dust had settled Fenrir  
helped with the rescue effort as neighbours poured in.

But all twelve of the residence within were dead as all the pulled out  
were corpses.

Fenrir went on to the address and the door was answered by a servant.  
He attempted to warn the servant and his master, Myrmith Splendor, but  
they were incredulous. Splendor sent his servant down to the Street  
of Silks to confirm what had just happened there and after Fenrir had  
agreed to stay and wait with them he ordered his household out into  
the street.

At the precise time a huge rock landed straight down on the roof sending  
masonry flying everywhere.

'ROGER ME!', cried Splendor, and when the dust had settled. 'Who are you  
my friend? You have saved my life!'

Fenrir gave his name, which surprised Splendor as he'd heard nothing good  
about him. Fenrir shrugged and smiled.

For the next two addresses he set up free tables of food and drink for  
the residents and did his best to persuade them all to go out for the  
night. He even had to buy all of Mr Slipfish's fish.

The last place on the list was not very successful in that he only  
managed to save one man from the illicit card game in the stables as  
he stood and argued with a groom and a cook.

[I later did some research into Fenrir's day of life saving. Of the  
58 people he could have saved he saved 32. 26 died. Some might argue  
that he could have tried harder, but that should not detract from  
the fact that he saved 32 people from being crushed to death that day.]

After that he went back to 'The Hippo' and found Cavu asleep on his  
bed. The bard awoke and they talked for a while. When Cavu asked if  
there was anyone who could be trusted to help people from the blitz  
Fenrir suggested Nestoone who could say he'd been sent by Oghma.

Fenrir also told him the clue fro Marten - 'Five Stones North'

Cava then said he would go to talk to Nestoone and then go and get  
some decent sleep and so left to let Fenrir do likewise.

DAY 182 (10th Eleint)

In the morning he went to New Olamn again and Liddy told him  
that only Strenk was alive, but was in the city. For an extra 10 gold  
they could find him. Fenrir paid up and left.

So, another day of walking up and down the city of Waterdeep. Fenrir  
was wearing out his shoes! The next place he visited was the OJB  
and he chatted to Corum for a while. Corum was happy as he had  
'just visited the genies' and had heard 'Fenrir's Song' last night  
in the tavern.

After a while Fenrir drifted back over to the City of the Dead and  
looked at 'Kebreb Hastesword's grave again.

He was struggling to come up with a plan. He talked to a grave digger  
who told him that 'Family members would often pay to get a coffin moved.'

For lunch he went to the Splintering Stair and checked his messages.  
Only Vinet had checked in with a message which read :

'Have a small amount of news. Arrange meeting? V.'

Fenrir left the message :

'For V. From ARD. Meet at Hanging Lantern 9pm tonight'

In the afternoon he went to the TSV and talked to his father. He  
then went to talk to Arsten who was admiring a fine black stallion  
in the villa's stables.

Fenrir gently questioned Arsten, but the head of the Thunderstaff  
family was completely convinced that the 'old ways of mage craft  
and caravans' was not bringing in enough money and that 'these  
new stables will make us a fortune. This stallion alone will  
make tens of thousands of gold when it goes out to stud.'  
Arsten also took the opportunity to berate Fenrir for 'sullying  
the Thunderstaff name even further with this new bawdy song that  
has been doing the rounds in every flop house and den of drunkards  
in the city.'

Fenrir shrugged and supposed Arsten knew what he was doing and went  
too see what Dorothea had found out at the Tempe of Oghma.

She told him a great deal of things. That there was such a thing  
as a 'Celestial Aligned Warlock' although they were very rare. As  
a 'red' warlock would have a demon or a devil as their patron a  
'white' warlock would have an angel. A 'green' warlock would be  
aligned with a fey entity of either the seelie (good) or unseelie  
(evil) court.

Red warlocks were by far the most common, followed by the much  
rarer green warlocks and finally the 'once in ever generation;  
white warlock.

She said that in the Temple's own history there was records of  
a man called 'Kendrel the Bold' who had lived about a hundred  
years ago and was a 'Warlock of Oghma'. He had been born a warlock  
and had acted as a temple guard during the Reign of the Guildmasters.

They also discussed how Fenrir might go about 'changing patron'.  
One way would be to summon a 'Planar Ally' here at the temple or  
to hire a cleric or wizard to take Fenrir on a 'Plane Shift'.

A trip to another plane would be the cheaper option, but Dorothea  
warned Fenrir, 'Don't just turn up and "wing it". You would need to  
have a very precise plan to go buy when you turn up in another plane  
with the mission of changing alignment. If it was Oghma that you  
chose you would have to, at the very least, dedicate your life to  
the church.'

With much to think on Fenrir went to the Hippo for dinner and then  
met Vinet at the Hanging Lantern.

Vinet had nothing on Hallistar Blatt, but had made contact with  
a group called 'The Blood Drinkers' who were eager to join their  
cause. Their leaders name was 'Yarrowroot Palejake'.

DAY 183 (11th Eleint)

Twice through the night Fenrir was woken by rocks crushing houses  
nearby but he awoke with out incident and prepared for his next  
day of walking up and down in the city.

He went to New Olamn and Liddy Sparktop told him that Strenk  
, who was now 70 years old, drank at the 'Crawling Spider Inn'  
so off Fenrir went.

He got there are nine in the morning and the place did not open  
until eleven. At lunch time people started drifting in and when  
he asked the barman he was told that Strenk would usually come  
in during the evening and play cards with other 'old timers'.

On his way up to the OJB he saw that the marketplace was being  
readied for more burnings. There were five stakes and when he asked  
about who was to be executed, they were not names he recognised.

At the OJB Corum said he did not know the other four but one of them  
was a notorious Dockward rogue who was better off dead.

Fenrir 'shot the breeze' with Raya for a while and they talked about  
the money in the grave. Fenrir agreed that he really should come up  
with a plan. Fenrir also teased her about the 'genies downstairs' and  
that perhaps she should give them ago. Raya blushed and replied she  
would rather not.

An hour later Dwerry Jantile arrived at the OJB looking for Nestoone.  
She talked to 'Mr Smith' for a while, but when it appeared she knew  
everything about what was going on anyway, Fenrir revealed who he really  
was.

She told him a little of her story:

''  
Dwerry's parents moved to Waterdeep when she was young. When a group of  
devil worshippers wanted 'angel blood' for some dark ritual they kidnapped  
them and Dwerry never saw them again.

As she grew older and more powerful she made it her life's work to track  
down those responsible and punish them. Part of her hoped that her parents  
may still be alive, but even if not she might be able to get a bit of them to  
cast a resurrection spell more within her price range

She lead a secret life in South Ward using her magic to make a living. She does a  
great deal of reading. She changes her flat about once every six months to throw  
devil worshippers off her trail.

Initially she wanted to talk to Nestoone about the Vanguard of Sertretous.  
She has been carefully gathered evidence that has lead her to believe that the  
devil worshipper group known as the 'Brotherhood of the Dark Eye' (BODE) are in  
league with VOS somehow.

She recently found and killed a BODE member who suggested to her that although her  
parents were taken by them, they were handed over to VOS.

She had asked around about the attack on the 'Wathuss Villa' and the trail had  
lead to the OJB. She wanted desperately to help, if doing so would lead to finding  
out what happened to her parents.

She was a pretty redheaded sorceress with green eyes. She used eye-glasses to  
read and had a shy soft spoken manner.

It also appeared that her and Nestoone had been 'dating' a lot, usually in the  
company of Corum and Gharlie.

By dinner time, Dwerry had gone and Cavu arrived. He said that he could account  
for Nestoone's absence since he'd been running around clearing out houses  
all day.

Fenrir asked Corum where he'd seen Bertran, but Corum had not, since he'd  
been up north. Bertran had just been reported at the OJB asking for either  
Corum or Fenrir.

Fenrir asked where he might be, but Corum just shrugged, 'I have no idea  
but you could try the Singing Sword since that was were they stayed at  
last time.'

At five o'clock Fenrir did just that and found the young cleric/wizard  
moping about in the main room.

They talked for a while but this was Bertran's main information :

DAY 170 - The clothes of Jil Nackney are found in Bertran's room. She confesses  
to having relations with the cleric who denies it. Since she is a  
minor he is disgraced and leaves.

DAY 180 - Gamblayne Fortnessle sent to Waterdeep on business. He was killed  
and robbed of 2500gp. This was reported in the broad-sheets as  
''Rich Broker robbed of huge amount of gold''

Bertran thought that dark forces are at work in both these things and between  
them they agreed that Teru Yardpike, the Gnesher family butler, was the most  
likely suspect.

At seven o'clock Fenrir returned to the Crawling Spider and soon spotted  
Strenk and his friends.

Privately they talked and Strenk said that he had indeed known Blatt  
many years ago and he had been an evil young man who had taken delight  
in killing and cruelty. People did change he said, but he did have  
some proof of what he said and would hand it over tomorrow for  
200 gold. Fenrir gave him 100 and said he would give the rest tomorrow  
when Strenk handed over whatever it was that he had.

Fenrir then went back to the 'Hippo'.

DAY 184 (12th Eleint)

When 'Mr Smith' went down to the main room of the Hippo the place  
was buzzing with the news that there would be a battle today. The  
forces of Waterdeep had martialed and were preparing to sally out  
to meet the enemy at the gates.

Be that as it may, Fenrir still had his daily business of walking  
up and down in Waterdeep to attend to.

First he went to the Bloody Fist and talked to his dwarven lady  
spy master.

She told him the following :

1st day - WOMP - managed to get a spy in, but Blatt has private chambers which  
only he ever goes into.  
2nd day - Blatt came out. Tracked him to North Ward where he went into an alley  
and then vanished into thin air.  
3rd day - WOMP - Spent the day in the library talking to younger wizards, retired  
to his private rooms in the afternoon.  
4th day - WOMP - inside and outside. That night - little birds in and out of his window  
5th day - WOMP in morning. in Skrying room using crystal balls all day. Left the WOMP  
with a face like thunder. Walked south, vanished.

The dwarf said that she could arrange for him to be followed while he was  
invisible but that it would cost a lot more. She also said they knew his address,  
he owned a house north of the market, but he had not been back to it in  
the last five days. Blatt was a powerful wizard with no set routine. He was  
high enough up in the WOMP that he could set his own agenda.

Fenrir thanked her and left. At ten o'clock he went to the Splintering Stair  
and checked his messages. There was only one :

'BDs want to meet you. V.'

He then went to the Hanging Lantern Festhall and hired a room for nine in the  
evening until midnight with food for ten people. This cost him 20 gold.

At noon he went to the OJB where Corum and Nes were talking 'Rats and  
Poop' business. Corum said he would be going to the walls at noon to see if  
they could use him. He was not a full time watchman but he was a good  
swordsman and they might want to use him.  
He said, 'If I survive that, I'll be in the Singing Sword in the evening.'

After lunch Fenrir went to the palace to talk to Amar Lasat Main but he  
was told to bugger off. He went back to the OJB and caught Corum just as  
he was leaving. He told Fenrir that Main was now Ward Civilar of North  
Ward watch.

It seemed like after revealing that Emmer Jundhyl was a doppleganger he  
was promoted into his place. Fenrir was pleased that he had a friend in  
such a high place in the watch and asked Main to see what he could  
find out about the murder of Gamblayne Fortnessle.  
Main wrote a letter that would get him access to the Trades Ward Watch  
Civilar since that was wear it had occurred.

Fenrir thanked him and left.


	161. Chapter 161

(G161 15/03/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 184 (12th Eleint) cont...

At half past one Fenrir arrived at the Trades Ward main watch house  
but only to be told that Grinst Ervine, the senior civilar was at the  
gates getting ready for the battle.

It dawned on Fenrir that today was probably not a good time for his  
investigations so he went to the Gentle Rest for lunch. He then went  
to the east gates and asked first a lord on horseback, then a sergeant-at-arms  
where he could go to be of some help.

Since he was a magic user he was told to either report to the Black  
Tower or the Watchful Order Tower. He opted for the Black Tower and told  
them he knew Maliantor.

He was eventually herded up to a balcony where a wizard called Byenav Iffantoram  
told him what to do. They would be a flight of 20 wizards from the Black Tower.  
Since there wasn't much time to explain the whole strategy to Fenrir,  
Iffantoram told him just to 'stay close to me'.

At three o'clock they all lifted off from the balcony and flew over the  
walls to where the battle lines were being drawn up.

Over the walls they joined another larger group of flying wizards,  
griffin riders and a single large dragon. They were the spearhead of the  
attack and swooped over the front of the orc horde, the plan being to  
keep them occupied while the ground forces exited the city and drew up  
into formations.

Iffantoram flew in with the other Black Tower wizards, but Fenrir chose  
to fly 50ft above him at about 150ft. Iffantoram favoured magic missile  
attacks to begin with and Fenrir as always, used his eldritch blasts.

As the flying Waterdeep forces attacked, they were met with a hail of arrows  
from the ground. Even those that could remain invisible were just as likely  
to be hit and Fenrir was struck by two arrows almost straight away.

He shot down at the ground and blew an orc warrior into pieces, but he  
had forgotten that he was meant to be following Iffantoram and lost all  
notion of where he was as he concentrated on hitting targets on the ground.

He blast another orc to bits as arrows hissed and whizzed past him, then  
badly injured another that then leapt into a trench.

By now though, a charging force of giants had come within range and started  
to hurl rocks into the air which were deadly accurate. Fenrir was hit by  
one in the leg, a crushing blow that sent him wheeling.

He quickly swigged down his 'child's tears' potion and flew upwards to 200ft.

He now started shooting at the frost and hill giants joining the battle  
but although he injured several of them, he was never able to follow one  
long enough to kill it off.

He was hit by another rock and flew up even higher. He badly hurt a hill  
giant but he was also becoming a target for even more arrows and rocks.

After blasting away at giants and dodging the missiles for another minute  
or so he was struck in the chest by an arrow that very nearly killed him.

He immediately turned invisible but it took him a moment or two to get  
his bearings and find a place to fly towards.

He landed behind the front line and walked around looking for medical  
help. He found a cleric and some of his helpers attending to the injured  
but the healer was far too busy to help Fenrir as he was dealing with  
soldiers with missing limbs and the like.

Fenrir let his diabolical healing powers heal him as much as they could  
and limped off the battlefield.

By four in the afternoon he had made it back to the Hippo and had a short  
rest before heading out again for his meeting with Strenk.

-

Here is a more detailed account of the battle, it can be skipped if you like  
dear reader, it is all in the history books after all :

Battle of The Turnip Fields

The Waterdeep forces.

Lead by : Open Lord of Waterdeep

Open Lord's Personal Guard - 10 men  
The Watch - 200 men  
The Guards - 1000 men  
Naval Ground Forces (Marines) - 200 men  
The Griffin Cavalry - 90 men and mounts  
The Grey Hands - 45  
Churches of Waterdeep - 50 clerics  
Mercenaries - 1000 men  
Volunteers - 1000 men  
Noble Houses Guard - 500 men  
Guild Guards - 250 men  
Blackstaff Tower Wizards - 20 men  
Watchful Order Wizards - 50 men  
Walking Statue - 1  
Steel Dragon - 1

Total men : 5000 ish

Orc Horde Forces

Lead by : King Obould Many-Arrows

King Obould's Elite Guard - 200 orcs  
The Many Arrows Tribe - 2000 orcs  
The Hard Skull Tribe - 2000 orcs  
The Black Bear Tribe - 1000 human barbarians  
The Ice Road Gutters - 100 frost giants / 10 frost giant jarls  
The Unwashed - 100 hill giants  
The Storm Cursed - 10 storm giants

Total : 6000 ish

The battle starts with the flying wizards, griffin cavalry and steel dragon flying over  
the wall and strafing the front lines of the siege.

They do a lot of damage but are driven back by a huge hail of arrows

This was a diversion though as the north gates have opened and the Waterdeep  
Force has sallied out.

They have enough time to manoeuvre as the horde forms up after scattering somewhat.

The Guards form the centre, with mercenaries on the left and volunteers lead by  
the watch on the right. Everything else is held in reserve.

The Guards are the first to meet the enemy, throwing aside a line of orc skirmishers.  
Then a large force of orcs throw themselves right at the guards. This central  
melee will carry on for the entire battle.

The left flank is met by a force of giants coming down from where the ballistas  
are held and the mercenaries fall back.

The right flank makes better progress as it plunges into the baggage train having  
worked its way around via the cover of a gully.

The left flank is pushed further back so the open lord commits his reserve and the  
navy land forces, guild guards and grey hands charge into the fray.

The right flank moves further forward and the Open Lord commits his last troops,  
the Noble House Guards to push home the attack.

The flying troops swoop in again to wreck havoc on the enemy.

The left flank holds steady for a while before collapsing. The giants chase  
the routing soldiers back to the walls but are in turn pushed back from the  
walls by guards on the battlements and the griffin cavalry. A walking statue  
is let loose to rid the walls of giants.

The steel dragon strikes at the heart of the orc camp but is badly injured  
by magical attacks and returns to the city.

With left flank gone and the giants returning the Open Lord orders the retreat  
and the centre falls back to the south to enter the city from the east gate.

The right flank is left alone and isolated and has to fight its way back  
to the city walls through hordes of orcish archers.

The flying wizard heroically cover the retreat of the Volunteers and the Watch  
as they head south for the east gate and finally reach safety.

-

At about half past six Fenrir entered the Crawling Spider and went over to  
talk to Strenk.

Strenk told him he would go outside and Fenrir was to follow him in five minutes.  
Fenrir waited and then went out to the alley where the old man waited.

Strenk pointed at a large rotten box at the corner of the alley and whispered,  
'This item is in that bin. Don't take it yet. Wait until I go back inside before you  
take it. Now listen carefully; It is the blade that Blatt used when he was tied up  
in his devil business. When he didn't want it he destroyed it, or so he thought  
anyway since I got my hands on. Thought it might be useful one day, and your 200 gold  
will be enough to keep me going for a while longer. But listen, the blade is  
useless to you unless you know the ... BLARGGG!'

Suddenly they were both hit by a 'cone of cold' spell fired from somewhere down  
the alley that killed them both instantly.

Sadly, Fenrir was still quite badly injured from the battle and had not thought  
he was in any danger. A foolish thing to think in hind-sight.

But wait? I hear you cry! That can't be the end of the story can it? Oz lost the  
Gods-Know-Where and Fenrir dead? Well, no, because fate had not finished with  
the young warlock. He found himself gradually awakened in a simple bed chamber.

Wondering what was going on he got up, noted that he was wearing a plain red  
robe and walked over to the window. A horrible landscape lay before the tower  
window he looked out of - lakes of acid, volcanic mountains, tortured black  
forests. As horrible realisation dawned on him a rumbling voice behind him  
said, 'Welcome to my world.'

It was none other than Bnurgstickslackskin of course, the Glabrezu demon.  
'Looks like you messed up young Fenrir, but you have a chance to escape the  
Abyss if you wish. I've cut a deal with those others you allied yourself  
with. They will provide a resurrection if we pay for it.'  
Fenrir was still in a daze,  
'But what choice do you really have?' continued the demon, 'Look around this  
place, this is where you are coming if you mess up again. Remember - I own you.'

Things began to fade out and once more Fenrir woke up in a strange room,  
this time a light and airy place. He was wearing a white robe and the  
smiling face of an old lady was close by. She wore a blindfold but seemed  
to know her way around the room. She helped Fenrir out of the bed and  
said,  
'Please, take some time to get your bearings. A resurrection, even a True  
Resurrection takes a moment to recover from. I will be back in a few minutes.  
Just take your time. My name is Gertrude the White. I am Cavu's patron.'

Fenrir stood up and looked around the room. There was a table with some  
food and drink on it, a book case and a wardrobe as well as the bed he  
had been lying on.

He was eating some food when the old lady returned. She was tall, with  
long white hair, her eyes bound in a silk scarf. She had no staff or cane  
and sat at the table when she entered as if she could see where she  
was going.

She began to speak:

''  
I will give you this advice, I hope you take it in the spirit it is meant.  
When you first came back from Candlekeep you set up in a single inn and  
stayed there. You should have followed the splendid example set by young  
Ozbourne and stayed somewhere different each night. Your second mistake  
was to rely too heavily on your disguise kit when you have many other  
options which leads to your third and fourth mistakes which was to  
not do anything about people scrying you and never checking to see if  
you were followed. I'm sorry to say you did not learn from young  
Ozbourne here either since he was very adept at rooting out watchers  
and followers. Surely you must know your enemies watch the Brewery and  
your families villa and will follow any stranger that goes comes out?

Your fifth mistake then was not sleeping somewhere secure, both places  
I've just mentioned are currently very heavily guarded.  
Your sixth mistake was to think that Blatt was just waiting patiently  
for you to come along and kill him. While you were making your moves  
and investigations he was making his.  
Finally your seventh mistake was not to use Maaril to your advantage.  
If you could have used your considerable charm to convince him to come  
back to Waterdeep then Blatt's attention would have been moved to this  
much greater threat.

I reveal much that I wish I did not have to. I do not like to interfere  
in the course of events too much. If I change things I have foreseen  
then things get unpredictable and then there is great danger.

But your fate is clear to me and I cannot change it so I must bring you  
back into the land of the living and set you on your way once more.

When you are ready Cavu will bring you up to the surface.

Fenrir had some questions though and she answered them as well she could.  
He had been dead four days, his body had turned up at the OJB in a cart  
and everyone had assumed you had died in the battle. His corpse had been  
buried in the family vault in the City of the Dead.

She also told him to help himself to clothing and she could provide him  
with any mundane armour and weapons he wanted. She also gave him 500  
gold but told him that none of his previous possessions had been  
recovered.

DAY 185 (13th Eleint)

Fenrir was dead today.

DAY 186 (14th Eleint)

Fenrir was dead today, but Gertrude told him

''  
A proclamation went around the city. Every able bodied man between the ages of  
16 and 50 are to report to their local watch tower for duty assignment.  
Single women between the ages of 16 and 40 should also report.

It is either gate duty, wall duty, naval duty or patrol duty. Patrols are  
assigned to only those that profess to any kind of combat experience.

All people doing so are issued some paperwork and a green tabard to wear.

Anyone paying 100 gold to the city is exempt and issued with a certificate.

Anyone found on the street by the watch not to have an exemption certificate  
and not wearing a tabard will be fined 1 gold and sent to the guard towers  
for duty.

DAY 187 (15th Eleint)

Fenrir was dead today.

DAY 188 (16th Eleint)

(Fenrir was dead today or most of it anyway. He was resurrected at about  
ten o'clock.)

Cavu arrived at the room and greeted Fenrir with a compassionate and knowing  
smile.

When Fenrir was ready they left the house they were in, both wearing large black  
cloaks and walked out into a dark, sinister street. Fenrir looked up, there  
was a cavern roof above him.

Cavu lead him through some more streets and up several steps of stairs to other  
narrow streets stacked up on each other in the caves.

'Is this Skullport?', Fenrir whispered.  
Cavu nodded.

Next they entered a deserted alley then after a wait to check if they were followed  
Cavu pushed a brick in the wall and a secret door was revealed.

This portal lead into a network of narrow tunnels that Cavu followed upwards until  
eventually, about three hours later they emerged in an abandoned cellar in  
Dock Ward.

DAY 189 (17th Eleint)

It was two o'clock in morning when he returned to Waterdeep.

Fenrir was back.

[Additional : This is the song ]

'The Staff of Thunder'  
(re-named to 'Thunder's Fall' after the Battle of The Turnip Field)

To the tune of 'The Wild Rover'

There once was a building that brewed whiskey and beer,  
But now is purpose is making devil's tremble with fear,  
The Brewery Gang are now living with-in,  
Fenrir Thunderstaff and his brethir-in,

-chorus-  
And they fear the staff, thunder  
As his enemies are slain,  
And they cheer the Brewers,  
As they triumph again!

Now on one occasion he rescued a girl from a burning shop,  
And on another a gang of kidnappers were requested to stop,  
Those that change faces and bodies and more,  
Fenrir will blast them to stains on the floor!,

-chorus-

On black wings and in darkness, he strikes down his foes,  
Bringing distruction and and vengeance wherever he goes,  
Be you a changer or summoner of the grisly undead,  
Fenrir will make sure you'd been better staying in bed,

-chorus-

Bandits and assassins, sea hags and ghosts,  
Fenrir will blast them to cinders and toast,  
If any endanger, Gyella, his fair maiden pure,  
Their days are soon numbered, of this ye be sure!

-chorus-

(This verse added after the Battle of The Turnip Field)

And so to battle he went, to defend Water - Deep,  
Cutting down orcs and putting giants to sleep,  
But in the end, we must cry, that all heroes must fall,  
Just remember young Fenrir, the most charming of all,

-chorus-


	162. Chapter 162

(G162 22/03/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

22/03/2013 - Roll20

DAY 189 (17th Eleint) continued

Fenrir planned to first go to Maaril and try and convince him to return to  
Waterdeep, then to Giselle to get her back and then to Kingsholm to set up  
a 'forward' base for when Cavu arrived there with whoever he may bring with  
him.

Remembering that he had last met Maaril on top of a tower in a forest to  
the north he turned invisible and flew up over the north walls.

After twelve hours of flying he reached Kryptgarden forest and landed at  
the first ruined tower he came across. He cautiously entered it but  
was chased out by some strange humanoid creature that called at him to  
come back inside. Fenrir sensibly did not though and flew back up into  
the air.

He continued flying in what he thought was the same direction but ran  
out of forest. At six o'clock it started to rain and by nine o'clock he  
was soaked to the skin. He kept flying until dawn, keeping the line of  
the forest to his left and as the sun rose he saw mountains ahead in  
the distance.

DAY 190 (18th Eleint)

Hopelessly lost he flew as high as he could stand as the rain water  
froze on his body, hoping to get sight of the sea, which he could not.

He decided to fly south again, back to Waterdeep or the Lavius Estate  
where Giselle was. He actually was heading north though and tired,  
wet and hungry he landed at a deserted farm building.

Here he slept until six o'clock in the evening in the best bed he  
could find, then, taking some bags of dried beans he set off again.

Still thinking he was flying south and actually flying north he saw  
the lights of a small settlement and landed.

It was a small walled village that let him in as long as he handed  
over his weapons for safe keeping. The only inn was quiet so he  
had no trouble hiring a room and getting some food and a nice bath.

He also eventually learned from the innkeeper how badly of course  
he was and got written directions for Longsaddle.

DAY 191 (19th Eleint)

Having purchased some more rations, Fenrir set off following the  
road by air.

Around three o'clock in the afternoon a storm blew up and he sought  
shelter in a lodge house. An old woman made him a cup of tea.

When the storm blew out he continued on his way.

DAY 192 (20th Eleint)

Fenrir continued on his way, following directions to the Lavius  
Estate south of Kryptgarden Forest.

DAY 193 (21th Eleint)

Fenrir arrives at the Lavius Estate in the afternoon.

=== Rollo addition ===

If I may interject for a moment here dear reader for a few notes on  
the Kryptgarden Forest:

It cannot be doubted that without Corum's pragmatism and common sense or  
Ozbourne's cunning and rampant paranoia Fenrir was in many ways lost.

He had a notion of finding Maaril in 'the forest to the North' but had  
no understanding of the size of the task he'd set himself.

Kryptgarden Forest is a treacherous, incredibly dangerous area of the  
Sword Coast. Our family estate is right up against the south side of it  
but does not extend into the forest proper.

I and my brothers have hunted in it many times, but we never dared spent  
the night there or stray far from our ranger guides.

So, when Fenrir decided to fly over there with no form of preparation at  
all it was as good as suicide. He was incredibly lucky to survive.

It is the primary hunting ground and lair of the ancient green  
dragon, Old Gnawbone and is liberally scattered with ancient dwarven  
ruins.

Not only that, but the shear size of the forest would put off anyone  
from searching for a ruined tower in a forest of ruined towers. I would  
estimate the forest at being about 7000 square miles in size and from my  
travels in the twenty or so square miles around the estate I know of  
two ruins. (If you were use this as a rough guide that's a ruin every  
ten square miles or 700 in the entire forest!)

And almost every ruin has some kind of monster or evil creature in it,  
not to speak of the amount of undead in Kryptgarden, a notoriously  
haunted forest.

Not that Fenrir realised this as he bungled about getting lost over  
the top of it. The fact that he was flying, invisible and undetectable  
certainly helped, but the fact that he had no map, no means of knowing  
his direction and no means of sheltering himself did not.

Also, Fenrir had forgotten two important facts. Firstly, Maaril wasn't  
even in Kryptgarden Forest. He was in Neverwinter Wood. This they had  
learned from a captured gargoyle called Janet the night before the mummy  
attack on the Thunderstaff Villa. Marril had merely met Fenrir at a half way  
point the night Fenrir had been taken to talk to him.

Secondly he had forgotten the method he had last used to meet Maaril,  
namely standing on the roof of the Thunderstaff Villa. It may have been  
reasonable to assume that Maaril had not yet learned of Fenrir's death  
and still kept a gargoyle or two watching the villa. Even if he had  
known of Fenrir's demise, having a 'legion' of them at his disposal  
he may well have left them there.

(One more aside, dear ever patient reader, Fenrir had also, unknown to  
him, pulled off a major propaganda coup. After rescuing a number of people  
from the rock blitz and releasing a song celebrating his exploits into  
Waterdeep he 'dies' in battle defending the city. His stock was never higher  
but unfortunately he was not around to profit from it.)

So sorry, now to continue the tale.

=== End Rollo addition ===

Fenrir met my father at the estate and was happily greeted. Giselle was  
not there though he was told, but with her family in the lodge house.

As he walked down the road he was approached by a tiny halfing child  
that suddenly looked up at him with glowing red eyes.  
'Where are you going, Fenrir?', groaned the demon possessed mite.  
'I'm buggering off.' came the reply.  
The child nodded slowly and said,  
'I will pass on your tasks to someone more competent, you will not hear  
from me again'  
Fenrir was delighted to hear it, but was still left with a nagging doubt  
in the back of his mind. Would defying Bnurgstickslackskin be so easy?

At the lodge house his knocks were answered by Sten Arbutt, the first  
footman. Kurl Gnesher was out but Giselle was around he was told, but  
Sten would not let him see her and advised Fenrir to 'make himself  
scarce' as he was considered a 'very bad egg' by Kurl.

He returned to the Estate and talked to Humber about the battle outside  
Waterdeep for a while. I was around, with Lavinia, and came down to the  
main room to meet him.

We talked a little. Fenrir seemed lost, hunted, gaunt and suffering from  
lack of sleep. I got the impression of a man on the edge of sanity,  
not knowing what direction to go in, whether to hide or to stand and  
fight. I did not really understand his troubles, at that time, though  
and could not advise him.

Humber told him that Kurl hated his guts. Fenrir was astounded as he  
was sure his charm had always worked on Kurl and this was largely true,  
but since then he had been in prison and had been killing people in  
Waterdeep. Not a good choice for his daughter in Kurl's opinion.

Fenrir asked if he could stay awhile and father said this was fine  
as long as he helped out around the place. Air patrol and scouting  
seemed like a good thing for an invisible flyer to do and he was  
given this task.

Dinner was served at six o'clock. After that Fenrir went to his room.

DAY 194 (22th Eleint)

In the morning Fenrir spent two hours flying around the estate and  
saw no signs of approaching orc hordes.

At eleven o'clock he flew to the lodge house. Since it was raining  
everyone was indoors and he went and knocked on Giselle's window.

She was there, reading a book and was delighted to let him in.  
Fenrir told her what he had learned from Bertran regarding Teru  
and the likelihood that he had arranged the killing of Fortnessle.  
He admitted he had no proof though.

He then told her of his plan to head east to the Moonsea.  
'Are you serious?' scoffed Giselle.  
'Well, perhaps I could fly and carry you?'  
Giselle rolled her eyes, 'You really are a city boy!'  
She then filled him in on her knowledge of what lay between them and  
the Moonsea.

The journey would be well over a thousand miles if you went directly,  
but that would take you over the Anauroch, and area of desert also  
known as The Great Sand Sea. This inhospitable place could be avoided  
by going via Cormyr but this would add hundreds of miles onto the  
journey.

In theory Fenrir could have made it in four or five days by flying  
at full speed and not stopping to land, eat or sleep. Ten days if  
he stopped to rest. It would potentially take months of dangerous  
travel by land.

Fenrir was stuck for an answer for Giselle as another of his  
plans began to unravel.

[ Here I must leave Fenrir for a while dear reader and return  
to Waterdeep and check in on another bold adventurer. Veddic Carver  
is a cleric of Kossuth and a third owner of the Sea Wyvern. Shifty  
gave his share of the ship to Veddic before he disappeared while  
we were anchored in Renkrue on the way to Farshore.]

Veddic had been a shipmate for about a hundred days and I had grown  
to know him reasonably well. He was a fierce warrior and a powerful  
user of divine magic. His constant foil and annoyance was Parrie,  
the young cleric in his charge.

In some ways he was a stern, upright man, but in others he reminded  
me of fellows I had met in my travels. Like Rah'ziel, Retzal, Mathmoss  
and even Fenrir he had a sense of impish fun that would often come  
out from behind his grim exterior. If he also suffered from forming  
ill-considered plans had yet to be seen.

But how does he fit into this long winding saga I hear you ask?  
Well, to answer that we must first go back to ...

DAY 189

Since landing in Waterdeep Veddic had spent most of his time in  
the refugee camp healing the sick and injured and preaching to  
the poor.

The poor and discontented are perfect soil for the seed of  
Kossuth and Veddic soon had a large following had recruited  
over a hundred to his church.

Now it so happened that there was no temple to Kossuth in  
Waterdeep but a portion of the noble family of Hiilgauntlet  
were worshippers and their villa was used as a base of operations  
for the church.

Veddic had previously made contact with Deverreck Hiilgauntlet  
the Waterdeep Eternal Flame, inviting him out to the refugee camp,  
but his offer had been declined.

Today Deverreck requested Veddic to come to the Hiilgauntlet Villa  
as soon as he could.

Veddic went as soon as he could and met with him. Deverreck short and very  
intelligent with a deep voice and this is what he had to say:

''  
'Well, Flammable Monkey Carver, just to get you up to speed with what is our  
main concern is at the moment. This comes straight from the top. Are you familiar  
with the term "The Blood War"? Of course you are, the eternal struggle between  
the demons and the devils. Well, there used to be a sort of balance here in  
Waterdeep, but just recently the devil cultists have kicked out all the demons  
cultists and are in ascendancy.  
Maaril the Dragonmage was the most powerful and the first to go. The last was a  
young warlock called Fenrir Thunderstaff, who died just a few days ago at the  
Battle of The Turnip Fields.  
With the demons gone, or almost totally gone, this leaves what you might call  
a power vacuum. As clerics of Kossuth, a fire god, we are perhaps considered  
a little too much like infernalists to be considered entirely safe. It would  
be a wonderful thing to a) benefit from the destruction of the demon cultists  
and b) strike a blow against the devil cultists to show the city and more  
importantly the inquisition that we have nothing to do with demons and devils  
but are a separate entity entirely.

So, a) is being taken care of, it is b) that I would like you to deal with.  
The leader of the devil faction is a man called Gilliard De Rosan who was  
hiding out in the Undermountain until recently and perhaps is still there.

Through divine revelation I have learned of a way of defeating him. I can't  
reveal to you everything about how we plan to do this, but to start with  
I would like you to find a certain individual and get him on our side.

I have been told that we must first get him to become a member of the  
church of Kossuth. His name is Ellis Adarbrent of the noble house of  
Adarbrent. He is a cartographer at Horizon's Sails, working for a powerful  
wizard called Winter Zulth.

Now, he most likely will not want to convert, so we must use all the powers  
of persuasion at our disposal. I will leave it in your capable hands.

If you need to enlist help from any of the clerics here then don't  
hesitate to do so. Once we have Ellis on side we will move onto phase  
two of the plan."

Veddic sighed, it was the usual story. Eternal Flame's had a habit of  
setting near impossible tasks for those under them and liked to pick  
on Burning Braziers (missionaries) most of all.

But unlike Fenrir (who had also been set the task of finding and bringing  
Ellis Adarbrent on side!) he got onto the job straight away.

He went to Horizon's Sails and talked to Ellis, even going so far as  
to order a magical map from him for 500 gold.

He spent some time trying to convince Ellis of what a great idea it  
would be to join the church of Kossuth but with no success.

He gave up and walked back to the refugee camp. Clerics could come  
and go as they pleased but the guards stopped everyone else.

From noon onwards he helped at the hospital curing people of the  
blue death then in the evening he returned to the 'Warm Beds' inn  
where the Sea Wyvern crew were lodged. They had rented out the  
whole of the top floor.

The talk was mainly of the rock blitz and the Luskan pirates and  
whether it was safer in the city or not. They also talked of  
Fenrir's death in battle and rumours of a trip to the  
Undermountain being arranged at the OJB.

After chatting for a while Veddic went to bed.

DAY 190

After breakfast Veddic went to the camp, then at lunch returned  
to the map shop. He lurked around the place for two hours with  
the pretence of browsing the merchandise but then started working  
on Ellis again.

He stared by offering 200 gold as a simple bribe but Ellis, a good  
and lawful man said that he did not lack for money and had everything  
he needed. Besides, it would feel wrong to make that sort of spiritual  
commitment for purely financial gain.

Veddic started to think that magic might be the answer.


	163. Chapter 163

(G163 26/03/2013 Tue via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 190 cont ...

Veddic got back to the Hiilgauntlet Villa before noon and asked Deverreck if he  
could help him out with any charm magic. As it happened he could and he gave him  
three pebbles that he assured him would do the job. When held in the hand the next  
person talked to would have the spell cast on them. The pebbles only worked once  
though.

After noon he went to the OJB and talked to Corum, mainly about Fenrir and Corum  
told him the following things:

- A pact blade was found by a Dungsweeper in a bin outside the Crawling Spider. Two  
men had been killed by a cold based magic spell there just a few days ago.  
- Fenrir may still be alive. This being based on the fact that Elsdon could not get  
a resurrect spell to work on the corpse and their being no actual evidence he fell  
in battle, only here say.

They talked a bit more then Veddic walked down to the Refugee Camp where he helped  
out for a while before retiring to his room in Warm Beds.

DAY 191

Veddic had breakfast then arranged with Crispy to trail him to the OJB. He then hired  
Raya the princely sum of 1 gold a day to accompany him on his trips up and down the  
city and to keep her eyes open for people following them.

He then went to Horizon's Sails and talked to Ellis again. He invited him to a 'party'  
to be held at the Hiilgauntlet Villa but Ellis politely declined.

Slightly out of idea's Veddic walked over to the Crawling Spider since it was not far  
away and talked to the barman. He had known Strenk well, one of the men that was killed  
but had not known the other one. Raya cheekily got Veddic to buy her lunch here.

By noon Veddic was making his way back to the HGV but was stopped by three paladins  
of the Holy Order of the Knights of Samular who were acting as agents of the inquisition.  
One of them introduced himself as Sir Kenneth Qintale and asked Veddic to come with  
him to the Halls of Justice to explain exactly who he was.

In the end he was charged 50 gold as a 'Foreign Cleric Tax' and kicked out. Raya picked  
him up in the street just outside.

It was ten o'clock or so, grumbling, Veddic went back to his lodgings.

DAY 192

Veddic had his breakfast at Warm Beds. The crew of the Sea Wyvern had rented out a whole  
section of the top floor and a large buffet of food was taken up each morning from which  
Veddic helped himself. He didn't ask who was paying for it.

He went to the OJB and talked to Corum once more and among other things they talked of  
the conscription going on in the city. Corum advised him if he wanted to get it sorted  
out then to report to the Castle Ward Watch Tower.

Veddic did exactly that, but rather than accepting service he paid the 100 gold exemption  
fee and was given a certificate. While he was there he watched as a lowly peasant worker  
was handed a spear, a crude green tabard and assigned to gate duty (which was considered  
the easiest assignment since the walls were attacked every night and patrol duty outside  
the city was considered suicidal).

Next Veddic went to the refugee camp to help out in the Hospital once more. The gate guards  
were starting to give him funny looks though as hardly anyone was going into our out of the  
city these days.

At three o'clock he turned up again at the OJB, waiting for Raya who was watching the  
Horizon's Sails. He also went up to the HGV to let Deverreck know 'tonight is the night'.

By seven o'clock Raya turned up at the OJB and told Veddic that Ellis was on his way  
north to his family villa. There was a problem though, he was being followed by a 'figure  
in a black cloak'.

He paid Raya 20 gold to 'distract' the follower if need be and waited for Ellis to go  
past (this took place just south of the Market). He then whispered to him 'Psst!'.

Ellis was confused, but Veddic said, 'You are being followed!' and pointed out the  
cloaked figure. Things didn't go quite according to plan for Veddic now since he'd  
miscalculated how close Ellis was from the Adarbrent Villa into which he bolted like  
a frightened rabbit.

Villa guards went out but only saw someone ducking into the market. The watch were  
summoned and a squad of four men turned up quickly.

By eight o'clock Veddic was getting tired of telling his rather made up story again  
and again to the civilar so he was even more tired when the Senior Civilar of North  
Ward turned up, none other than Lestat Main, the man that had helped Fenrir on more  
than one occasion.

'Why are you so interested in Mr Adarbrent?' asked Main.  
'Ellis is a good lad', tried Veddic , 'We only have his best interests at heart.'  
'Is that why you were following him then?'

In the end Main didn't believe much of what Veddic was saying but since he'd committed  
no crime he sent him on his way saying, 'Stay away from Ellis Aderbrent'.

By ten o'clock Veddic went to the HGV and admitted that he'd failed. Deverreck replied  
that, 'Well, at least he'll be indoors for a while and safe.'

Veddic next went to the Singing Sword looking for Gharlie as he'd heard of her abilities  
and found her in the company of Corum, Nes and Dwerry. She was in her guise of 'Atla'  
the beautiful blonde half-elf maid that was 'Corum's girlfriend'.

He managed to speak with her privately and asked her to go to Horizon's Sails and be  
the 'women of Ellis' dreams'. She said she could certainly do that, but for a fee of  
1000 gold and it would help if she knew what his 'type' was.

Veddic grumbled about the staggering amount of gold she wanted but said he would meet  
her tomorrow at three in the OJB.

He then went back to the Warm Beds in the company of Raya. She informed him that they  
had not been followed.

DAY 192

In the morning Veddic went to New Olamn and talked to a half-elf bard called Innes Torkarrow  
and gave him five gold to find out what sort of women Ellis Aderbrent liked. Innes told him  
to come back the next day.

He then headed over to the HGV. On the way an old lady handed him a white feather and told  
him to 'Get into uniform'. He told her to go do something unspeakable.

He asked Deverreck if the church could fund the 1000 gold to pay for Gharlie. The reply was  
'Hahaha! No.' They then had an argument and eventually Veddic wrote a letter of apology to  
Ellis and proposing a meeting at Warm Beds.

The urchin he sent came back at noon but said there was no reply given.

(At three o'clock Veddic stood up Gharlie, something that made her angry.)

He then went to the Refugee Camp to help out and returned at nine in the evening. The senior guard  
on the gate said,  
'Listen yer holiness. Make up your mind of you are in or out! You can't just keep coming and  
going!'  
'But I am healing the sick at the camp.'  
'Well stay there then! We're under siege incase you hadn't noticed!' came the curt reply, but  
the guard let him in.

Veddic gave thanks to Kossuth when he got back to Warm Beds as there was a message there for him  
which read 'Come alone to Villa tonight.'

He then dressed as normal and went up to the ABV. Unfortunately though he had not realised that  
although someone in the villa wanted him to come up, the watch were still under instructions to  
prevent him and he was immediately lifted by the watch as soon as he approached the place.

He was taken to the North Ward watch house and thrown in a cell.

DAY 194 (22 Eleint)(September)

In the morning Senior Watch Civilar Lestat Main came to his cell and Veddic showed him his  
note crying, 'But I was invited!'

Main was not impressed and said, 'I don't care if the Open Lord himself wants to see you,  
I gave you an order to stay away from Ellis and you ignored it.'  
'I thought the word of a nobleman was more important than that of a watchman.' said Veddic putting  
his foot in it.  
Main went red with anger and replied, 'Well let me correct you on this point then. That is certainly  
not the case. I am the law in North Ward.'

Even so, Main sent the letter to the Aderbrent Villa to get the story checked, but they denied all  
knowledge of it, understandably since it was supposed to have been a clandestine meeting.

Main decided enough was enough and summoned a magistrate.

At six o'clock Veddic was taken to a small room in the tower and presented to the court. He was told  
that for being a trouble maker (and an obvious foreigner to boot!) he was to be forever more banished  
from Waterdeep.

Veddic asked if there was any other options and he was told he could pay a fine of 500 gold. Grudgingly  
he handed over the money.

By eight he was kicked out, Main telling him, 'If you are concerned about Ellis Aderbrent then don't be,  
the watch have him under guard.'

As he went back to his quarters Raya came up beside him, having waited not far away,  
'Out of jail again I see! This is getting to be a habit with you. You remind me of someone I used to know!'

Back at Warm Beds he sent a letter to the Adarbrent Villa and by eleven he got a reply which read,  
'Come tonight, come alone, come discreetly, EA'

So, in the disguise of a manky peasant Veddic returned to the villa. There he met Ellis and Royus  
Adarbrent. Royus was the head of the family and not a man to be trifled with, but was getting a  
sense of something nasty going on.

After much debate they decided that if it kept Kossuth happy and the demons and/or devils away  
from them then Ellis would be sent tomorrow to the HGV under heavy guard and be accepted into  
the faithful. After that he will be kept under heavy guard at the ABV.

DAY 195 (23 Eleint)(September)

Midnight came and went, then Veddic reported in at the HGV and finally walked wearily back down  
to Dock Wards and went to bed.

In the morning he helped himself to breakfast and once more walked all the way up to the HGV.  
It was a long walk, along almost the entire length of the city but he was getting used to it  
and perhaps he preferred it this way.

At the HGV they waited until the afternoon and eventually Ellis arrived accompanied by Royus  
and Syllia to act as witnesses and thirty heavily armed guards.

The ceremony was carried out, it lasted about an hour, and Ellis was accepted into the  
church of Kossuth.

After they'd left, Deverreck gave Veddic the next part of the mission.  
'We now need a woman called Anya. We don't know anything more than that.'  
Veddic rolled his eyes and Deverreck continued,  
'We only have a few pieces of this puzzle, but we know she is important because we have  
heard that a man called Vinet the Bloody is looking for her, may indeed already have her.'  
Deverreck steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair,  
'Vinet took over from Fenrir Thunderstaff after his death as the chief of the demon  
cultists in Waterdeep. You should seek him out first. Another thing, there will, undoubtedly,  
be blood, and I'd rather not have a trail of it leading back here. While I am always  
delighted to see you, it would be better if you stayed away from here for a while.  
Perhaps don't report back until after you have Anya?'

There was much of what was going on that didn't make any sense to Veddic, but he  
was duty bound to obey the orders of any Eternal Flame.


	164. Chapter 164

(G164 05/04/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

[I'm sorry dear reader, this next part of the story will jump around a bit as it  
tells of the adventures had by Fenrir and Veddic independently and over the same period.]

Starting with Fenrir then.

DAY 194 (22 Eleint)(September) cont...

It was mid day and Fenrir was about to be kicked out of his girl-friends room.  
Before he left, Giselle asked,  
'Should I warn father about Teru?'  
Fenrir said 'Yes'.

He then walked back to the Lavius Estate and talked to Sir Humber and planned his  
return to Waterdeep.

After lunch he went to the lodge house dressed as a peasant but as it was raining he  
changes his plan and went back to the Estate.

He returned at four then secretly entered Giselle's room again. He said,  
'I am return to the city tomorrow .. um .. you can come if you like.'  
In reality he hadn't wanted to bring her, so when she cried 'Yes!' he thought to  
himself - oh poop!  
'Very well then. Get your stuff together, we go tonight.'

DAY 195 (23 Eleint)(September)

Fenrir awoke at three in the morning then went and fetched Giselle from the lodge house.  
She was up and dressed and had two massive bags with her!  
Fenrir was dismayed but decided to give it a go.

Giselle is a mere waif of a girl and weighs only 110 lbs, but her gear and bags brought  
it up to 200 lbs. That plus Fenrir's own gear meant he was carrying a massive 230lbs!

Even using his magic wings to fly, after less than an hour all his limbs had gone numb  
and the strap he was using for the bags had dug a furrow in his back.

The stopped on the road so he could rest for an hour.

They then flew on a couple more hours and managed to get to close to the bridge (about  
thirty miles from the estate). Fenrir was exhausted though and had pins and needles in  
every bit of him.

They rested but after a while Giselle said 'I hear voices!'  
Fenrir took to the air and saw four orcs coming through the trees to the north of  
the road. He told Giselle to make for the bridge and took them on. As fast as he could  
blow them to bits though, more arrived. One blew a horn that echoed loud across the  
forest.  
Javelins began to fly up towards him and although only a few were hitting him they  
were taking their toll. In total he killed four of them, but decided in the end to  
flee after Giselle and the safety of the bridge which was heavily under guard by  
Waterdeep soldiers.  
Giselle was there and said 'Where are my bags?'  
They had been abandoned in the fight. She was very upset but Fenrir managed to talk  
her around from going back for them and they continued on their way.

It was easier going without the bags (and with Fenrir wearing Giselle's Ogre Strength  
Gloves that she'd not thought to let him borrow!) and they made Waterdeep by two  
in the afternoon.

Utterly exhausted Fenrir simply swooped around the west of the city hoping to come  
up on the docks from the south. But he was easily spotted by a gryphon rider patrol  
and escorted to the Peaktop Aerie which was their head quarters.

In hind sight Fenrir realised he should have waited to nightfall or just landed a  
mile before the city, but it had seemed like the best option given the proximity  
of the orc horde.

He was escorted to Lord Moedt Belabranta who said 'I know who you are. I thought  
you were dead.'  
Fenrir told him everything, about demons, devils and resurrections.  
Belabranta said 'This sounds like inquisition business' and threw Fenrir in a cell.  
'Please get Maliantor', pleaded Fenrir as he was taken away.

In the evening his first visitor was Meleghost Starseer. Fenrir told his whole  
story again and told Starseer that it was a woman called 'Gertrude the White'  
who had resurrected him and that he thought it had been under dockward somewhere.

Starseer was very interested in this and left shortly after.

Two hours later Fenrir had another visitor, Maliantor of the Grey Hands. She indicated  
that she thought that the walls had ears around here and said  
'What do you want, person that I hardly know?'  
'Just to tell them all that I am a good egg', replied Fenrir glumly.  
'Currently you belong to the Gryphon Cavalry. There is not much I can do about  
that.'  
She got up and left after a few more words, but when Fenrir looked down at the  
blanket of the bed she had been sitting on he saw there was a potion folded up into it.

An hour after that Fenrir asked to speak to Lord B and he came along to talk to  
his prisoner.  
'Where is Giselle?'  
'In another cell'  
'What will happen now?'  
'I'm not sure' came the answer 'I don't like handing you over to the inquisition. But  
I can't let you go. Any other wizard just floating about, I'd give you an escort to  
your house. But you are who you are, and back from the dead no less. I need to think  
about this.'  
'How about handing me over to Corum Lavius? He's a watchman'  
'Parole? Maybe. I will think on it.'

DAY 196 (24 Eleint)(September)

Fenrir ate breakfast. Then lunch. Then dinner.

Then in the evening a massive lump of ice, thrown by giant catapults, exploded into  
the side of the tower. It hurt Fenrir a bit and opened up the wall to the outside  
world.

Fenrir went invisible and when the door opened he crawled along the ceiling and  
dodging guards managed to slip the potion to Giselle. He thought it would most  
likely be a potion of Gaseous Form.

He then tried to pretend he'd just been misplaced but Lord B was unimpressed and  
put him in another cell.

DAY 197 (25 Eleint)(September)

Fenrir spent the whole day in his cell. Lord B reported that he was finding it  
difficult to locate Corum.

DAY 198 (26 Eleint)(September)

At breakfast there was a cuffuffle when it was realised Giselle had made her  
escape.

At lunch time a very tired looking Corum was shown in. They went to Lord B's  
guard room and drew up a parole. It went along the lines of :

''  
This man is a prisoner of the Gryphon Cavalry and is on Parole.  
He is in the Custody of Corum Lavius, Aux Amar of Castle Ward Watch.

He must:  
1. Spend each night on wall duty until further notice  
2. Never leave Corum's side  
3. Wear green tabard to show he is under orders  
4. Carry paperwork at all times

Fen swore a word of honour to not break the terms of his parole and  
all three men signed three copies of it.

Corum then took Fenrir back to the OJB.

[And that is where I'll leave this strand of the story and now we go back a few  
days to see what Veddic is up to.]

DAY 195 (23 Eleint)(September) cont...

Now we find Veddic Carver and Raya at New Olamn talking to Innes Torkarrow.

Innes informed him that Ellis liked women who saved money and liked to stay at home.  
This wasn't much use to Veddic any longer, he wanted to find out about Vinet the Bloody.

Innes didn't know anything but said he could find out.

After that they went back to Warm Beds.

DAY 196 (24 Eleint)(September)

After breakfast Veddic and Raya went to the OJB to find Corum. He looked tired  
and was heading for bed. He'd spent all night on the eastern wall helping fight off  
nuisance attacks from the orc horde. Veddic offered to help some night.

Corum had never heard of Vinet or a woman called Anya either so Veddic walked back to  
New Olamn again.

Innes told him he could reveal where Vinet was, but it was costly information. 100 gold.  
Veddic grudgingly paid up and was told he had a hiding place in the cellars under a  
ruined tavern near Fish Street in Dock Ward.

He arranged for someone to watch it.

At lunch time he turned up at the OJB with some flowers which he gave to Gharlie  
to apologise for standing her up.

Then he went to the Plinth to do some preaching. He was interrupted when a flint  
rock crashed into the roof and timber and masonry as well as razor sharp shards  
of flint scattered down on the people inside.

He helped heal the injured and deal with the aftermath.

After that he headed back to Warm Beds.

DAY 197 (25 Eleint)(September)

After breakfast Veddic and Raya, as was becoming their routine, went to New  
Olamn and heard from Innes.

He said that yesterday four people entered Vinet's hide our and six people  
left.

Veddic then left instructions for following any females that left.

After that he returned to the OJB and loitered about for a while, sitting in  
on one of the reading and writing classes in the common room.

At noon he had lunch at Warm Beds. At two Raya arrived and reported she had  
followed a woman out of the hide out to a house in North Ward.

Veddic thanked her and tasked her with finding out who this woman was.

At four o'clock, when Veddic was taking a nap a giant dung ball exploded on the  
side of the inn and smashed a window showering the room with poo and broken  
glass.

Feeling rather as if the orc horde was starting to target him personally he  
helped clear up and then found another, cleaner, bed to sleep in.

At nine o'clock he reported at the OJB. Tonight he planned to join Corum on the wall.

(G164 12/04/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 198 (26 Eleint)(September)

To start with Veddic then. He spend the first part of the night peaceably enough stood  
on the east facing wall of North Ward along with Corum, a Civilar and two Watchmen as well  
as two volunteers, Cavu and a ranger who did not introduce himself.

Veddic found that Corum was willing to expound on the latest business of the Dungsweeper's  
Guild at great length and in great detail.

Apparently a dwarf called John Snow of the Church of Sharindlar had proved beyond doubt the link  
between dirt and disease and that the Blue Death is spread via dirty water.

This was wonderful news for the people of Waterdeep who had been blaming it on miasma up until now  
and also for the DSG as this would require more hygiene in the city and this more business for the  
DSG.

Corum had about his person a handbill that would soon be posted all around the city.  
It read :

'By Order of the Open Lord of Waterdeep and the Council of Hidden Lords;

No person shall urinate or defecate in or upon any public street, sidewalk, alley, plaza, beach, park,  
public building or other publicly maintained facility or place, or in any place open to the public or  
exposed to public view, except when using a urinal, cesspit, closet or midden, or when using a portable or  
temporary closet or other facility designed for the sanitary disposal of human waste and which is enclosed  
from public view.'

Corum went on to explain that the 'Pale Closets' as the portable toilets were known as were making the  
DSG more money now than everything else put together. He was now in the process of negotiating the siting  
and building of permanent 'public conveniences' that would be funded by the city. It was a long term  
goal though as there were many more pressing matters, but it would ultimately lead to less disease and  
allow the refugee's in Hova Farm to eventually come back.

Veddic was almost relieved when the attack on the wall came. Not long after the clocks had rung out two  
in the morning several volleys of flaming arrows were fired at the wall. Next came a force of orcs carrying  
five ladders.

Veddic cast a 'Briar' spell that entangled them and killed a couple. This really held them back, but more  
came and managed to get a ladder up onto the wall. Cavu started singing a battle song and the others started  
sniping at the forces below them with arrows.  
Javelins hurled from further back kept their heads down and they were all hit glancing blows from incoming  
missiles.

Corum fired and killed an orc but ducked down as a hail of arrows was fired at him. Then something in the  
darkness started to hurl rocks and one bounced off his head.

Under the covering fire two orcs managed to make it up a ladder, followed by more eager to take the wall.  
The Civilar managed to throw one back over the battlements, but more came up the ladder to take its place.

Next a squad of four tough barbarians made for the ladder and a hill giant loomed into view. Corum killed  
an orc with one mighty blow and the Civilar another.

Corum then traded blows with a barbarian and killed him, but poor Veddic was pushed off the wall! The watchman  
in charge of the warning horn blew three blasts which meant 'We need help!'.

A pushing fight broke out on the wall now and both Corum and the Civilar were pushed off. The Hill Giant managed  
to climb the wall and just as his club was coming down on Cavu's head the bard went 'Poof!' and disappeared in  
a flash.

A barbarian on the battlements blew a long low blast on his horn. He then jumped down into the city and the  
others and the hill giant followed him.

By now though Veddic, Corum and the Civilar were back on the wall and the Gryphon Cavalry swooped in to drive  
the orcs back. Inside the city the watch had to take care of the giant, but back on the wall Corum and Veddic  
took no further part in the battle as the breach was closed.

At nine in the morning they trudged back to the OJB.

At ten they were summoned to Aerie Peak where Corum was given charge of Fenrir. Veddic was their too and he  
eyed the warlock with initial suspicion.

Back at the OJB the three men talked for a while, then Corum went to bed and left Fenrir and Veddic to talk  
privately in Nestoone's room.

After a while they'd worked out that they had similar missions, both of them were currently against the  
demons and the devils and Fenrir was happy to help Veddic with whatever plans he had.  
So, they agreed to work together, for the time being at least.

Veddic slept in the OJB. Meanwhile Fenrir went to talk to Nestoone who told him that Giselle had turned  
up there the day before but she had been pretty angry. She'd borrowed some money from him and then left  
not saying where she had gone.

Fenrir discussed the Hallistar Blatt situation with Nes who offered this advice,  
'Killing him would seem like a good plan but... he killed you and then what happened? Now you are back.  
He surely would be resurrected if you killed him. You need to neutralise him, take him out of the game.  
That's more than just killing someone.'

At six in the evening Veddic and Corum woke up. Corum had a night off so he told Fenrir he could do what  
he liked.

At seven they went all together to Horizon's Sails. While walking their Fenrir asked Veddic,  
'Does Skrye work on someone after they are dead? Would a lock of hair still work?'  
Veddic didn't know though.  
'If I was in Gaseous Form and went inside someone's lungs and then dispelled it and appeared  
inside them. Would they explode?'  
Veddic thought that it might work, but wasn't sure. The fact that it wasn't used as a common assassination  
method was not in its favour though.

At the shop Fenrir picked up his magic map and the three of them went on to where they knew Vinet The Bloody's  
hideout was. An initial poke about in the ruined inn (by an invisible Fenrir) revealed that there was only  
one intact room in its centre with a closed door.

They all went in and listened at it, but heard nothing. It was locked so Corum popped it open with his  
crowbar. When the door opened it pulled on a string that disappeared into a crack in the hole.

After a long time spent bungling about in the room Corum said,  
'We need a rogue.'

Fenrir eventually nodded agreement and they wall went back to the OJB.

DAY 199 (27 Eleint)(September)

In the morning Raya turned up and handed Veddic a letter that had been waiting for him back  
at Warm Beds. It read :

V,  
We were broken into on DAY 196 (24 Eleint) at three in the morning. It must have been a  
master thief to get through our defences. He got into my private quarters and I assume  
read several documents that were in a locked chest.  
It can be assumed this villain now knows of our intentions.  
Take extra care on your mission, there is an expert rogue on your trail now I expect,  
D.

She also told Veddic,  
'The girl that came out of the hide out. Her name is Etrude Vumplump. She's eighteen  
and a member of the Blood Drinkers. From a good family. Can I get 10 gold for expenses  
please?'

Fenrir and Veddic, who seemed to now share a common purpose and generally agreed with each other  
in all regards persuaded Corum and Raya to go with them once more to the Blood Drinker's hide out.

Raya, her eyes ever open, noticed that they were being followed and she told the others,  
'This guy is good'.  
The played cat and mouse with him in the streets around the hide out but could not quite  
get their hands on him.

Eventually the gave up and headed to the ruined inn. When they were there Raya also noticed  
a woman watching them from a doorway down the street, but when the others turned to look the  
woman ducked out of view.

It was then decided, watchers or not, to enter the hideout. Raya saw that the door and the  
room was an decoy and alarm. The actual way in was a trapdoor hidden under a pile of burnt  
floorboards.

As they decended into the gloom a nearby clock chimed ten in the morning.


	165. Chapter 165

(G165 26/04/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 199 (27 Eleint)(September) cont...

What they saw was a ruined tavern cellar that was inhabited by a group of people playing  
cards at a table in one corner, lit by a lantern overhead, and some guard dogs.

The dogs leapt to attack them as the came down the stairs but were easily slain.

Fenrir then called, 'Ho! I am seeking the Blood Drinkers!'

The folk at the table looked nervous and one went down a corridor to raise the alarm  
and the others waited.

As Fenrir, Veddic, Corum and Raya came all the way down the stairs too, the others fled  
and more dogs came charging in. They too were slain, not being much of a challenge to  
experienced adventurers.

They carefully went down the corridor and encountered a teenage human female who zapped  
Corum and Veddic with a wand. Corum took pity on her though and knocked her out with the  
flat of his sword.

A door, which Raya checked and unlocked, lead to another long corridor. From the other  
end Vinet attacked, for it was him, and another Blood Drinker summoned a Flaming Sphere.  
Vinet's eldritch blasts very nearly killed Raya, but she managed to scuttle back up the  
corridor to be eventually healed by Veddic.

Meanwhile Corum, seeing no front line fighters to block him, charged headlong at Vinet  
and cut him down with a few fatal strikes of his long sword. Now dead, it seemed unlikely  
he would be able to learn the lesson of keeping a man with a shield between yourself and the  
enemy to be an effective warlock.  
He wouldn't be telling anyone what he had been up to also, come to that.

After this brief and bloody battle Fenrir flew around the corner and into the large room  
Vinet had been using as a study, while invisible.  
There were some of the Blood Drinker's inside as well as a young lady tied up and locked  
in a large cage.

He then returned and talked to them from around the corner, trying to bluff them into  
believing that Vinet was a mere illusionist and charlatan and that he, Fenrir, was the  
real deal when it came to demons.

They were frightened of making a decision or leaving the room because Yarrowroot, their  
leader, was not there. They also said that they had a knife to Anya's throat - revealing  
that their captive was the one Fenrir and Veddic were after.

Fenrir went invisible and flew quietly in to check and saw that this was true.

They then went back to another, as yet, unopened door and knocked on it, asking to talk  
to Yarrowroot. He refused to open up.

Fenrir returned to the study and eventually persuaded one of the women, called Dedra, to  
come up and talk to Yarrowroot.  
'What have you done to Vensa!' she cried when she saw the girl on the floor.  
'She's only knocked out', growled Corum.

Dedra then talked to Yarrowroot and confirmed that Vinet was dead and that a Blood Drinker  
called Shemrack had a knife to Anya's throat.  
Yarrowroot then accepted the reality and said,  
'Take the girl and go.'

This they did, taking Anya from the Blood Drinker's in the study once Dedra had relayed  
their leader's orders.

So they to returned to the surface, but someone was one step ahead of them and they  
were met by a squad of twenty or so sell-swords led by a tough looking dwarf.  
He introduced himself as Boris Himmelhammer and then said 'Hand over the pretty lady.'

Fenrir said he would talk to him alone and being, apparently, in no hurry the dwarf  
accepted.  
'Who do you work for?' asked Fenrir.  
The dwarf laughed.  
'Is Anya safe with you?'  
'I can guarantee you she will not be harmed' was the reply.  
Fenrir didn't know what that was worth but talked to Anya and asked,  
'Do you know Ellis Aderbrent?'.  
She had not.

In the end they had no choice. Taking on such a large band of tough sell swords would  
have been suicide so Anya was handed over.

They decided to go back down and finish looting the cellars and opening doors that were  
still locked.

In one cell they found a Half-fiend Durzagon called Cavefoot who seemed quiet friendly  
so they let him go.  
Another cell had big scratch marks on the door so they decided to leave it alone.

They then went for the Barrack's door where Yarrowroot was.  
'You oath breakers!' he cried as Veddic cast Briar Web on him and his minions once  
Raya had opened the door.

One of the Blood Drinker's died and the rest surrendered. They had to wait seven  
minutes for the spell to wear off, then once Fenrir had looted them, they went up to  
the surface and ran away.

The Gang found more loot in the Barrack's and a couple more scared teenage Blood  
Drinker's who they shook down and kicked out.

Returning to the study, along with assorted potions, scrolls and other treasure they  
found Vinet's diary, an extract of which I present below :

''  
Waterdeep Players

B - has given me 1000gp. Must get Ellis and Anya, then summon him.  
- update - have Anya. Need Ellis. Not at shop any longer. Spy saw him go into villa with a guy  
in clerical vestments. Need to find out who this guy is and what his agenda is.  
Need to come up with a plan to extract Ellis.  
- update - see page for Veddic

FT - Nincompoop. Now probably dead, leaving me in charge of the demon forces of WD, such as they are  
update - been told by B he's alive, just not playing ball. Memo - send assassins at some point

Corum and OJB - bunch of fools that sweep dung. But don't provoke them .some of them  
are tough. Will not get involved unless provoked i wager

Grey Hands - Maliantor was an ally of FT, but now mainly fighting the orc horde

GDR - loc? I think in city. No idea where. Problem for later

YP - useful tool. will do anything in the name of evil and chaos. Good

HB - powerful wizard that probably killed FT. Need to stay away from him

Maaril - Dragon-idiot. Think he is up north somewhere. Should send spies to locate  
update - Neverwinter woods. Has a guardgoyle army. Scratch that - its Gargoyle, not GUARDgoyles.  
update - B says if GDR becomes and issue, then visit M with 'proposition X'

Cavefoot - lucky find, captured him lurking around outside the FT villa. He's a  
Half-fiend Durzagon. Agent of GDR. Won't talk, but a stretch on the wrack might do it

Binky - What a find! One of YP's idiots parents had this in a private menagerie so we stole it.  
This incredible beast is a Nethersight Mastiff - very useful guard dog against  
ethereal attacks. I need to tame it somehow, it has already bitten me twice.

Veddic - who the hell is this? Cleric of Kossuth. What do they want? Send spies to HG villa  
One problem - running out of spies! Note : take spies from TSV and put on HGV  
update : located in Warm Beds with crew of Sea Wyvern. - what's the connection?  
update : Spy followed Veddic to OJB. Are Fenrir and Veddic connected some how? Still don't see it.  
update : spy following Veddic killed! memo - recruit more spies

Current Spy Locations :

1 squad watching OJB  
1 squad watching Ad Villa  
1 squad watching TSV (move to HGV)

With bags full of loot they returned to the OJB. On the way Fenrir checked the Splintering  
Stair for messages but there were none.

At noon Veddic sent a copy of Vinet's diary to Deverreck and suggested that Anya had most  
likely been taken to the Aderbrent Villa.

At two o'clock Fenrir and Corum went to Aunt Bitty's (Giselle's chaperone) house which took  
a while to find as Fenrir couldn't remember where it was. The door man told them that no  
one in the house wanted to see him though.

They then returned to the OJB and had a sleep before Corum's nightshift was due to start.  
At nine o'clock they headed out to the muster point. At ten o'clock they were eventually  
allocated a section of wall and wandered down to it.

On the way a civilar on horseback spotted them.  
'You men! Blockade this street! Whatever comes down it, you must hold them back  
at any cost! If we give them time to reinforce the breach then Waterdeep is  
ruined!'

He then galloped off.

Fenrir, Corum and the other watchmen they were with then used carts and barrels to block  
the street as well as they could.

Then a slow shuddering ominous tread sounded the approach of giants.


	166. Chapter 166

(G166 17/05/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 199 (27 Eleint)(September) cont...

Fenrir killed the first orc to come round the corner with a long distance eldritch blast.  
Then more orcs, barbarians and a hill giant arrived. Veddic blocked the street pretty  
effectively with a briar web though which discouraged all but the giant from moving forward.

The orcs and barbarian warrior's started shooting at the people on the barricade with long  
bows, keeping up quite a hail of missiles, but most hit the woodwork and only a few struck  
home.

Fenrir, Veddic, Corum and the two watchmen concentrated their fire on the Hill Giant as it  
tore its way through the briars. As the arrows flew all around though it was felled just  
as it reached the barricade with one final deadly blast from Fenrir crouched on the side  
of a nearby roof.

After that the other attackers could see that this side street was too well defended and  
made a run for it, looking for easier options. Once the briars cleared they went  
forward and looted the corpses.

They waited but no more attacks came and at six in the morning they were dismissed.

DAY 200 (28 Elient)(September)

So, with the cries going around the city that 'Waterdeep still stands!' they wearily returned  
to the OJB. Veddic returned to Warm Beds where a letter awaited him.

It read :

''  
If Aderbrent has Ellis and Anya we need to convince him to take the next step.  
What that is we don't know at this time. Do you have Vinet alive, or any of the  
Blood Drinkers? It would be useful to question then to learn their intentions.  
Come to the villa when you have information.

Veddic replied:

''  
1. ok...  
2. V dead, BDs alive, but not inclined to help  
3. Information on what?

In the afternoon Fenrir and Corum went to sell all the loot they had acquired yesterday from  
the Blood Drinker's hideout and the orcs.

They then went to find Alduin who was resting in the Singing Sword, he too had been on duty  
last night. They had last seen him during the dungeon raid under the OJB when they took on  
the giant statue and hobgoblins.

He was doing well though, but had been badly injured (DAY 190) during a combat patrol outside  
the city and had been on lighter duties since then. Two nights ago (DAY 198) he had been on  
wall duty and while it had not been attacked he had helped reinforce other sections twice  
and last night he had been on the wall and involved in a lot of fighting.

Fenrir asked if he was available for more adventures if required. Alduin shrugged and said,  
'Yes, why not?'

In the evening it was the 'Thank You Ball'. Corum was invited and since Fenrir had to follow  
him wherever he went or break his parole he went along too, but in the guise of 'Bob Smith'  
a wonky-toothed chinless toff!

This ball was being put on a the 'Smiling Siren Festhall' in Castle Ward and was the nobles  
from outside the city thanking the nobles inside the city for looking after them so well  
while they were sheltering from the barbarian horde. It was a large and lavish affair.

Fenrir observed three things of note this evening.

1. Royus Aderbrent was there. 'Bob' talked to him a bit about Corum's guild business and when questioned  
said that his family was from the Moonsea.

2. A nobleman called Bandar Redraven came over and talked to Corum initially and when Corum told  
'Bob' that he'd been asking about Fenrir, 'Bob' went over to talk to him. They talked for a while  
and he seemed a pleasant man. He said he was interested in the goings-on of demonists and devilists  
and 'Bob' warned him that that was a dangerous thing to be interested in these days.  
Redraven agreed but was fascinated to have heard recently that Fenrir was alive and would be willing  
to pay for information regarding this.  
'Bob' replied that he had known Fenrir when they were young, but was certain that he was dead.  
They talked further for a while and later 'Bob' checked Redraven over from a distance and detected  
many magical auras.

3. Erktos Thann II was attacked by an assassin, but the attempt failed. After a brief kaffuffle the  
party continued.

DAY 201 (29 Elient)(September)

At two o'clock in the morning they returned to the OJB and went to their rooms.

Fenrir awoke at ten o'clock in the morning.

Meanwhile, back at Warm Beds, Veddic had received a reply from Deverreck:

''  
It has been discovered that what they wanted Ellis to do involves his tools in the  
HS. Either take these tools yourself, or convince Ellis to do so. Then contact me  
again for further instructions.

Veddic then sent an urchin to Ellis with this note:

''  
Can I meet you ASAP. Fellow follower of Kossuth.

Then to Deverreck he sent:

''  
Should I have the tools, or should Ellis?

To which he received the reply:

''  
Ellis will use tools, but you hold them until we know what we want him to do.

Around noon Corum was summoned to the Palace. Fenrir, as always, followed him, but in the  
disguise of 'Bob Smith from the Moonsea'.

They stood in a court yard for a while before a cart and four horses were brought up. Then  
more people arrived.

They were :

Lord Dinshadder Phylund - Diplomat. Acting on behalf of Waterdeep.  
Lord Moedt Belabranta - Leader of the Gryphon Cavalry  
General Obryn Ironfist - Leader of the Waterdeep Guards. A dwarf.

Civilar Wishan Trembler - Watchman in charge of the big wagon of treasure  
Special Amar Corum Lavius - Wagon guard (with the addition of 'Bob Smith'!)  
Special Amar Celia Varres - Wagon guard, a woman

So, this was the cities solution to the problem of the orc horde outside the walls, a great  
big wagon full of treasure!

Perhaps Lord Belabranta had remembered Corum as a tough looking sort and had suggested him  
as a guard or perhaps he didn't want to risk any of his own men. Either way he didn't say  
and although he recognised 'Bob' for who he really was he gave no sign of it.  
General Ironfist grumbled about it but Belabranta replied,  
'He might come in handy.' and the dwarf acquiesced.

A larger guard of twenty men on horses accompanied them to the city gate and then with  
all the others on horses and Corum, Celia and 'Bob' on the cart they left the city and  
under the white flag of truce made their way to the orc camp.

The word 'camp' hardly did it justice though. I'd flown over it several times in the shape  
of an eagle and I'd seen that it covered a good square mile of land and was separated into  
tribal areas. The tents of the giants were huge and the horde had chopped down every tree  
for miles around to build shelters and fuel their fires. They'd also dug up every rock they  
could find to hurl over the city wall so the vast camp was a muddy, dirty, blackened hole  
in the landscape.

The wagon picked its way through the crowds of curious and hungry looking orcish and human  
barbarians and past the threatening tall shadows of the giants to the centre of the camp where  
the large round campaign tent of their leader, 'King Obould Many-Arrows', lay.

They were ushered in and the cart was unloaded. The King was an imposing, tall and scarred  
orc, a veteran of many battles. Dinshadder went forward to talk to him while Obould's captains  
opened the chests and examined the treasure.

Obould and Dinshadder conversed for a while and it appeared not to go well, because suddenly  
the orc drew his mighty battleaxe and buried it deeply into the diplomat's body, slaying  
him instantly!

'Bob' stepped forward without hesitation, bravely trying to calm the situation. General  
Ironfist raised his axe crying,  
'Grarr! Deceivers! Oath-breakers!' but was quickly knocked senseless by the king's guards.

'Bob' frantically tried to talk everyone down from an immediate blood bath and managed to  
get Obould's attention. None of his strategies really hit home as such, but his demon charm  
and way with flattering words saved his neck from getting an axe in it, and every one else's.

King Obould dreamed of an Orc Empire that would one day stretch all the way down the Sword  
Coast from the Spine of the World Mountains. Treasure was needed to pay his troops though  
and taking this offering seemed like the best option when Waterdeep was proving so difficult  
to take by force.

Obould was far from an idiot, but in the end he let them all go, reasoning that if he killed  
them then other cities would be less likely to parlay in the future.

With great relief Corum and Celia heaved the General's unconscious body onto the cart and  
they headed back to the city as quickly as they could.

As the got to the gates, Belabranta rode up to the wagon and said to 'Bob',  
'You saved us all back there. As far as I'm concerned you are now a free man.'  
Fenrir was delighted.

A crowd was waiting for them and to ask 'How it had gone', but Corum and 'Bob' took the  
earliest opportunity to leave and headed back to the OJB.

As they ate lunch and talked over their eventful morning, Corum revealed to Fenrir that  
while he had been thought dead, Raya had come to him and told him about the gold buried  
in the City of the Dead.

They'd bribed a couple of graveyard officials and dug up the coffin. Corum and Raya had  
split the 5000 gold, but he thought it fair to give Fenrir some and gave him 500.

In the afternoon Fenrir or 'Bob' and Corum went to Aunt Bitty's house once more and  
asked for Giselle again.

Corum was let in alone and half an hour later he came out. He told Fenrir,  
'She probably still loves you, but you'll need to do a lot of smoothing over. She's  
mainly upset about loosing all her clothes. Being arrested wasn't a high point either.  
Bitty is under instructions from Gnesher not to let you anywhere near her. I don't think  
you can change her mind about that.'

Fenrir and Corum left Bitty's house at three o'clock.

Meanwhile, Veddic had employed Raya to watch the Horizon's Sails magic map shop.  
She'd already told him she would charge 1000 gold to rob the place so he was having  
her watch it first. She would report back the following morning.


	167. Chapter 167

(G167 24/05/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 201 (29 Elient)(September) cont...

Veddic then went shopping and after trying a few magical emporiums found a nice  
Hat of Wisdom (+2) for 4000gold.

Back at Aunt Bitty's residence Fenrir turned invisible and had a fly around some of the  
windows but only saw Bitty sat at some needlepoint.

In the evening, at seven o'clock, Veddic recieved a letter from the Aderbrent Villa  
which read :

'Come discreetly to the house.'

He then went to the OJB where he borrowed some stuff from Fenrir's disguise kit.  
Once at the ABV he hissed at the gate, 'Let me in!' and he was shown through to a  
sitting room where Royus awaited him.

Royus got straight to the point and asked 'What do you want?'  
'I need Ellis tools from the Horizon's Sails but I don't know why, but I beleive it's  
for the greater good. Incidently do you know a girl called Anya?'  
'I've heard of her...' muttered Royus, then 'I can arrange getting the tools.'  
Veddic wasn't so sure about this but Royus went on 'I will keep them safe.'  
The elderly statesman did not seem impressed with Veddic's lack of knowledge of what  
was going on.

Veddic then left and penned a letter in the stree to Deverreck which read,  
'Reply to Warm Beds or come yourself. I want to talk.'

DAY 202 (30 Elient)(September)

At midnight Deverreck arrived at Warm Beds in disguise. They found somewhere to talk  
and when Veddic revealed that he had somehow arranged for Royus to get the tools he  
buried his face in his hands.  
'Now he has Ellis, Anya and the tools! We are outside of events now and for things to  
work out well for us we need to be in them. The only knew thing we know is that another  
piece of the puzzle is known as the 'Vengeance Logos'. See if you can find out about that.'

At one o'clock in the morning Deverreck left and Veddic went to bed.

Raya returned in the morning, but her report on Horizon's Sails wasn't of much worth  
now so Veddic went to the OJB to talk to Fenrir.

With Fenrir dressed as 'Bob Smith' they went to talk to Dorothea Goodwin at the Temple  
of Ogma. Fenrir asked her about the 'Vengeance Logos'. Dorothea consulted a book written  
in infernal and told them that it was a complicated pattern that could be put on something  
to bring vengeance on the victim.  
'For instance, if you had an injustice done you and you knew where the perpetrator lived  
you could carve the symbol on their door and it would trigger on their arrival. It is best  
to involve a linked item since this is a sympathetic type of magic. If a ring had been stolen  
then the Logos would work best if etched onto the ring. This would even work on an animal  
from what I read here the Logos was once used on a horse. Once triggered a demon is summoned  
that will endlessly pursue the victim and slay them.'

Dorothea also said she would copy this complicated symbol onto a velum scroll for the fee  
of 500 gold which they agreed to. They would come back the next day.

They then returned to Warm Beds and Veddic sent a note to Deverreck which read :  
'Have discovered what the Logos is. Request meeting.'

After lunch they went past the OJB and bumped into Cavu. He seemed distressed. When asked  
what the matter was he replied that  
'I've been handed a big pile of notes from our benefactor. She's going out of sight for a while.  
She said that "Even She" had been surprised when Fenrir gave her name to the Inquisition. In some  
ways she said she thanked him because she is so rarely surprised. But now I've lost contact  
with her. That just never happens. She says she'll make contact once she's set up in another  
location. For now I'm going to hide out in the dungeons downstairs. My guards were pressed into  
service on the wall so I suppose this is the safest place for me.'

Next they headed over to the HGV, with Raya. They went into the solar and were met by Parry who  
explained she was working here now under Deverreck.  
'He's gone out though' she explained.  
While they were chatting a monk called Lyria Loomer came in and warned them that they had been  
followed by persons unknown to the villa and that they should be more careful.

They waited five hours, then in the evening Deverreck returned.  
He said good evening and then found some food to eat. Veddic told him that he had found out  
what the Logos was and grumbled about the expense and the lack of understanding he had of what  
was going on.  
Deverreck replied 'Well, my task is to track down Gilliard De Rosan. Genuinely, do you want to  
swap jobs?'  
Veddic said no, then Deverreck filled his pockets full of food and left once more saying over  
his shoulder,  
'Don't be followed again and get your side of it sorted for tomorrow.'

At eight o'clock the gang returned to the OJB and Veddic sent another note to Royus which  
read:  
'Need to speak to Ellis and Anya ASAP. Reply to OJB.'

At eleven o'clock the reply arrived

'Come tomorrow afternoon.'

DAY 203 (Highharvestide)(October)

In the morning, the gang (Veddic, Fenrir, Corum, Raya, Cavu) breakfasted at the OJB down in the  
common room. A tall man and a short man in hooded cloaks arrived and approached Fenrir,  
'Mr Thunderstaff. Can I have a word with you in private?' asked the tall man  
'Who are you?', asked the young warlock.  
'Please do not cause a scene, but my name is Gilliard De Rosan.'

Fenrir frantically tried to bluff a message to Veddic about who their mysterious visitor  
was and then went to talk to him in Corum's office.

When they were alone De Rosan said :

''  
So, it appears you have slipped Bnurgstickslackskin's leash for a while. Demon-follower's fighting  
amongst themselves is nothing new and long may it continue. While you are battling demon's  
you are no threat to me so I will leave you alone.  
However, if you do start to be an annoyance again I will make sure something very  
unpleasant happens to you. Something that a resurrection spell wont be able to sort out.

Well, all that having been said and now set aside, I will come to the reason for my  
visit. Partly to see you in the flesh and commend you on your bravery, if not your sense,  
and partly to ask you a question.

Now, when Mr Cavefoot returned to the fold I was greatly interested to hear what he  
had to say about his captors, namely the Blood Drinkers. Conveniently you had left most  
of them alive so it was an easy task for me to find one and ask them a few questions.

They told me, in broad terms of the demon's plot against me involving Ellis Aderbrent  
and Anya Wavesilver. They also told me that the fellows that had defeated them had been  
led by a man who styled himself Fenrir Thunderstaff which has lead me here.

I think only Vinet the Bloody knew what the plan was for Ellis and Anya and he is  
now beyond my reach.

So now I am here to ask you. What is the demon plan for Ellis and Anya?

Fenrir answered truthfully that he had no idea and De Rosan continued,

''  
Very well. I command you to do this : Find out what the plot is and stop it.  
I will be watching you very closely. I will also have Mr Cavefoot to follow  
you at all times. He will be as your boon companion until I say otherwise.  
Oh and one more thing, stay away from Redraven!

De Rosan left, leaving behind the short man, Cavefoot the Half-fiend dwarf.

Veddic had sent for Alduin, but he had not arrived. Fenrir signaled Raya to  
follow De Rosan, but he vanished on the other side of the market.

Fenrir chatted to Cavefoot a little bit, who on the whole seemed a nice enough  
sort, or at least as nice as a half-fiend dark dwarf was going to get. He even  
admitted to being a fan of Fenrir  
'Loving your work, my lord' he declared with obvious pleasure, 'I appreciate  
a good bit of chaos like others appreciate art. I am also a big fan of all your  
murders. Keep it up!'

Fenrir sneakily sent a letter to Maliantor of the Grey Hands writing:

''GDR back and one if his minions is now my 'companion' ''

When asked about De Rosan's location Cavefoot replied it was a big secret and  
sat down to eat some of the breakfast.

Fenrir realised it would be a good thing to distract his new watcher somehow  
but the dwarf was not interested in sex with genies (one of the OJB's chief  
attractions!) and so he gave up for now.

So with Fenrir now rather hobbled, Veddic and Raya went over to the Aderbrent  
Villa in the afternoon. They were in disguise but Raya reported to Veddic  
that  
'Someone fell over behind us.'  
'How do you mean?' asked the cleric  
'Where the crowd is gathering, a man fell over like he'd dropped down dead. Want to  
take a look?'  
'No. Let's keep going, but in a zigzag fashion.'

They entered the villa and were shown through to a sitting room.  
'So, what news?' enquired Royus as they handed over their weapons to the footman and  
another tough looking man came in.  
'I have questions for Ellis and Anya.'  
They were summoned and Royus said 'Well. Ask your questions.'

So, Veddic talked to Anya first and asked  
'Have you ever suffered an injustice?'  
Anya replied 'Keeping quiet is my best option. If am free, let me go.'  
'She's not going anywhere.' put in Royus which put Anya into a sulk.  
Royus spoke for her 'She is from a minor noble family. Wavesilver. She was a tear-away. Got in  
with the wrong crowd.'  
'You don't know anything' grumbled Anya.  
'Devil worship?' asked Veddic.

As the questioning continued, they learned that she was 35 years old now and her 'bad phase'  
had happened when she was in her late teens and early twenties.

Not much the wise, Veddic and Raya left and picked up the Logos copy from the Temple of Ogma.  
It consisted of the pattern and about ten pages of instructions written in infernal.

Dorothea also, when asked, said she didn't know much about Anya but that she could ask  
around and told them to come back tomorrow.

Wearing out yet more shoe leather they next went to the HGV to see if Deverreck was there.  
He wasn't though and Parry told them that he had come back late last night but that he  
had left at the crack of dawn.  
Veddic left a note:

''I have the logos and instructions. Will run past FTS. See what he makes of it.  
And keep it away from his unwanted companion (and then went on to tell of De Rosan's visit)'

With holes in their shoes they returned to the OJB, not long after lunch. They kicked  
Cavefoot out the door who cried  
'He'll be angry!'  
The gang all then sat down and compare notes, literally as the conversation was all written  
down and then burnt rather than spoken.

Fenrir examined the Logos and read the notes. The Logos could be used on an item or  
a being. Either would be destroyed or transformed when the demon was summoned.

In the late afternoon Veddic went out to learn what he could of Bandar Redraven with  
Raya. They learned that Redraven was currently residing in the villa of Bresnoss Artemel.

He had a house on the grounds and they went to visit him. Veddic introduced himself  
by saying  
'My name is Veddic, I am an associate of Mr Thunderstaff.'  
'What can I do for you?' asked the nobleman as the servants left after serving tea.  
Veddic describes some of what had been happening lately  
'Interesting that Fenrir Thunderstaff is alive.'  
Veddic went on to say that Fenrir had been at the Thank You Ball posing as 'Bob Smith'.  
The cleric then asked,  
'What does Vengeance Logos mean to you?  
'Ahhh!' cried Redraven as if realising something very important, 'I know what that is.  
This is starting to make sense to me are Fenrir's intentions?'  
'We want to stop Demons and Devils'  
'Commendable.' agreed Redraven 'What do you know of a woman called Anya Wavesilver?'  
Veddic told of what he knew and Redraven filled in some more saying  
'From what I gather she fell in with a rich set of devil cultists. She fell in love  
with their leader. When the cult was discovered though, the leader betrayed her and  
the others so that he could save himself. His name was Gilliard De Rosan.'  
Redraven leaned forward 'The Logos is very dangerous. Does Fenrir plan to make this  
happen or try and stop it?'  
Veddic replied 'We plan to stop it. How tricky is the ritual to perform?'  
'That I don't know.' admitted Redraven.  
'I share your reservations of summoning a demon. But we do have powerful allies in  
the Grey Hands.'  
Redraven leant back in his chair and arched a single eyebrow.

Meanwhile(!) Fenrir was still at the OJB chatting to Cavefoot. At nine o'clock in the  
evening Corum went out to do his duty on the wall.

At eleven o'clock Fenrir retired to bed.

DAY 204 (1 Marpenoth)(October)

Fenrir came down for breakfast and was surprised to learn that Veddic and Raya had not  
returned.

He waited until lunch but the only person he saw come in was Nestoone who was looking for  
Dwerry. Corum was round and about, but just in his office.

Once more Fenrir turfed out Cavefoot and went to talk (or pass notes to anyway) Corum  
and they then went and collected Alduin and went in search of Veddic and Raya.

In the afternoon they finally turned up at Redraven's house in the Artemel Villa grounds.  
He told them that Veddic and Raya had turned up at his house in the evening but had  
left at about ten o'clock.

Bresnoss Artemel was summoned and he woke his night shift guards. They swore blind  
they had not seen anyone leave, but Artemel said  
'These useless lumps were probably asleep.'

Fenrir insisted on a search of the house and grounds and Artemel grumbled that he would  
get his men to do it, but after an hour he told them  
'Your friends are not here.'

Redraven was happy to give them some refreshment in his solar but after that they  
left.

At five o'clock they arrived back at the OJB. Corum and Nestoone, worried about Raya,  
sat down to try and figure out what was going on.

At eight o'clock Corum went out to arrange getting off his wall duty and arrived back an  
hour later.

At nine o'clock, after much more discussion, Nestoone remembered that Veddic had been  
to the HGV and having not found Deverreck there had left a message.  
'Let's go to Warm Beds and check his mail.' he declared cleverly.

At Warm Beds Fenrir persuaded the landlord to hand it over and there was a message  
from Deverreck  
''Come at once.''  
They made haste to the Hiilgauntlet Villa. On the way Alduin noticed a man behind  
them being pulled into an alleyway by a shadowy figure and going 'GLERK!'  
Doubling back they found the body of what looked like a sellsword.

At the HGV they arrived, Fenrir and his new friend Cavefoot, Corum, Nestoone and  
Alduin. They found Deverreck and told him what had been going on. When he heard that  
Cavefoot was a minion of De Rosan he fired off a couple of magic missiles and chased  
the dwarf out of the villa!

When they were alone once more he said:  
'I have found Gilliard De Rosan. He is posing as a nobleman called Bandar Redraven in the  
Artemel villa!'

Fenrir reeled back in amazement as he now realised what must have happened to his  
companions. He asked Deverreck to use a 'Sending' Spell to contact Veddic.

He reported to them the reply he received:

'Red Raven is De Rosan! He has Raya and I captive but I know not where. It is wet and dark  
and I am chained. Help!'


	168. Chapter 168

(G168 14/06/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 204 (1 Marpenoth)(October) cont ...

Fenrir re-read the Logos paying particular attention to the bits about applying it  
to a living creature. His plan was to put it on Cavefoot somehow.

He was rather stumped though as to how to go from there. Nestoone suggested he  
talked to Bnurgstickslackskin.

Fenrir left the HGV and flew over to the roof of the TSV. Here he waited.

DAY 205 (2 Marpenoth)(October)

At two o'clock in the morning a gargoyle flapped down from the night sky and  
said,  
'Need a lift?'  
'No thanks' was the reply 'Just take this message to Maaril.'

The message read:  
''GDR identified, there is a plan underfoot, could really use your help, come to OJB'

The gargoyle took it and flew off.

Fenrir then flew a few miles north of the city, far enough away to be away from  
the remaining camp fires of the or horde. The landscape was burnt and ravaged  
and shrouded in smoke but he found a suitable place to land that was quiet and  
desolate.

He said the summoning phrase ('Hello dear, you're home early!') and in a cloud  
of sulphurous smoke and with a crack of thunder Bnurgstickslackskin appeared.

Fenrir was rather shaken but managed to find his tongue and speak to the demon.  
Bnurgstickslackskin seemed to none too bothered by what was going on saying

'I have everything under control! Mwah-hah! Tell me his name!'

Fenrir answered 'Redraven' and persuaded the demon to come to the HGV at  
seven o'clock that night in the shape of Nurga Namcali.

After that he flew back to the city and the OJB, then the HGV where he told  
them  
'An unusual expert will help. She come later.'

At four in the morning he returned to the OJB and went to bed, sleeping  
until noon.

When he left he left an envelope addressed to 'M' and it read;

''  
If we don't return before 7pm then meet us at Adarbrent. pass phrase  
'monkey butter'

Fenrir then met up with Corum, Nestoone and Alduin and went to Tespergates.  
They noticed that a fighter type fell in a midden behind them but decided  
not to investigate. Fenrir had worked out a mysterious strangers seemed to  
be following them and didn't like others doing it.

At Tespergates Lady Tesper met them saying  
'Good afternoon gentlemen'  
Fenrir got straight to the point  
'We have the location of De Rosan. we have a plan, but need assistance.  
I've also located Maaril. De Rosan is Redraven.'  
'Proof?'

Fenrir told her he had it confirmed from two independent sources.

He told her where to send help and what the password was then went to have  
lunch and then on to the Adarbrent Villa.

Royus met them in the hall. He had never seen any of them before but Fenrir  
explained who he was and what his connection to the plot was.

Fenrir went on to explain his rough plan to put the Logos on Cavefoot and that  
more would be turning up later including Nurga Namcali and that she had access  
to planar beings but could not be trusted.  
At that point Royus said 'Wait!'  
He left the room and came back ten minutes later with a man that looked like a  
cleric and then said  
'Continue.'

Fenrir next told him of Maaril and that possibly a Steel Dragon would come along  
too. Royus exploded,  
'Dragons! Demons! In my house? What about YOUR house? It's not happening here!'

Fenrir tried to persuade him, but it wasn't happening so they returned to the  
HGV and talked to Deverreck.  
He sighed and said 'We have to do it here, I can't think of anywhere else.'

Fenrir sent out notes to re-arrange the location and waited.

Deverreck set up the chapel as the place this dark rite was to take place and  
Nurga Namcali was the first to turn up, ten minutes before her appointed time.

Next was Royus and his retinue. He had Ellis, Anya and the tools as well as  
twenty armed guards and three retainers.

Nurga, whose eyes had started glowing red much to everyone's horror said  
'Ellis must tattoo Anya with the Logos.'  
Both of the protested but Fenrir persuaded Anya saying  
'If you hate De Rosan more than anything, then this is the way to get revenge.'  
She groaned but said 'Then do it quickly before I change my mind.'

Ellis took longer to persuaded and he was trembling with terror but  
eventually said he'd do it.

Deverreck arranged a sofa and a screen and set them up in the corner of  
the chapel.

By this point Nestoone and Corum were beginning to get very nervous indeed  
and were whispering about whether this was the right thing to do or not and  
that basically they were now involved in some serious demon business. Nestoone  
wanted to stop it, but Corum could not see how they could now that the die  
was cast. He reasoned it was best to stick around at least to pick up the  
pieces. Alduin felt like and observer only and was less worried.

By nine o'clock Anya's arms and legs had been done. A servant came through  
and told Deverreck that a 'Lady M' was at the front door.

Fenrir was confused to see her when she said  
'I got both your notes. What's going on?'  
Fenrir suddenly realised that, ever the instrument of his own undoing, he  
had left his note addressed to Maaril marked only for 'M' and that Maliantor  
had picked it up!  
Fenrir tried his best,  
'De Rosan is Redraven. Currently we have a plan...'  
'What's this plan?'  
'We will not need your intervention..'  
'So you don't need me?' Maliantor said in confusion.  
Fenrir gulped and decided to tell her what was going on.  
'What?! You are tattooing some woman with unholy symbols!'  
'She's willing!' cried Fenrir.  
Maliantor narrowed her eyes and said 'Show me.'

When she saw what was going on she shouted 'Stop this!'  
Nurga advanced on her and said 'Let them be, stupid woman.'  
Maliantor looked down at Nurga in horror then cast a spell,  
'What ARE you, child?'  
Nurga turned to Fenrir and said 'Deal with this woman.'

Fenrir tried to defuse the situation but Maliantor cried  
'All of you stop! By the authority of the Grey Hands!'  
The young warlock, nearly sobbing, kept on saying  
'Mal, please just talk to me!'  
But Maliantor cast another spell and vanished.

When asked Ellis told them he had about another two hours left to go.  
Royus sent his guards to the front gate and said  
'We'll hold them as long as we can.'

At ten o'clock an old man calling himself Mr Jinx arrived and Fenrir  
went to talk to him. He seemed friendly and said he'd been sent from  
Tespergates. Fenrir explained the situation.  
'Very well, I will patrol the grounds.' he said and went off with Alduin.

A thunder and lightning storm had started over the city as Ellis started  
to do Anya's back. Fenrir looked in on them. Ellis was almost in a delirium  
and Anya having lost a lot of blood was in a bad way. Nurga told them not  
to cast healing magic on her as it would have an adverse affect on the  
magic of the Logos.

A commotion was heard outside. Alduin came in and reported that a force  
of Gray Hand's had arrived, including a frost giant and were demanding  
access to the house. It was about to kick off.

Fenrir went outside and tried to talk the situation down a bit but  
amongst all the shouting and the rumbles of thunder he could hardly be  
heard.  
Spotting him Maliantor cried  
'Harshnag! Take him down!'  
As the frost giant got ready to attack Fenrir went invisible and flew  
up in the air. Maliantor began to cast spells and another caster hit  
Fenrir with a Searing Light spell.  
The young warlock landed and said  
'Ow! What the heck! I'm just trying to talk.'

The gates though, had descended into chaos so Fenrir went inside and  
urgently asked Ellis how much longer it was going to take. Fenrir then  
went to talk to Nurga but she had fire behind her eyes and was only  
making demonic gurgling sounds.

The others in the room were nervously waiting.

Suddenly outside there was a WOMPF! sound and a dragon appeared in the garden.  
It was a big black powerful thing, spewing poisonous gas. It waded into the fight  
at the front gates.

Inside the chapel Nurga threw aside the screens, grabbed Anya by the head and  
opening her mouth spewed a demonic light into Anya's.

There was an all-mighty crash at the front of the house as a frost giant threw  
a dragon through the front door. Fenrir sent out Alduin to take a look.

Nurga let go of Anya. There was a big flash and the little girl vanished.  
Anya dropped to the ground and Deverreck asked,  
'Is that it? Is this finished?'  
Fenrir didn't know and was still stunned from it all.  
'Take her and go then. I'll stay here and hold them off.' instructed the cleric.

Fenrir picked up the woman's limp and bloody body and flew out of the window into  
the lightning filled sky.

Corum ran for it, Nestoone stayed behind also to try and convince the dragon to  
calm down or go away. Fenrir unwisely headed back to the OJB.

DAY 206 (3 Marpenoth)(October)

Fenrir put Anya in Corum's bed.

At one in the morning he heard people coming up stairs. The door opened and in  
came a bunch of watchmen. By this stage Fenrir was invisible though.

'Looks empty.'  
'Check the bed.'  
'Oh my gods!'  
Two watchmen were left with the woman while the civilar went the amar back to  
the watchpost.  
Fenrir floated down the stairs then shouted  
'Can't a Thunderstaff get any sleep?'  
As he came back up one of the watchmen came down leaving only one in the room.  
He checked the window, but the OJB was a fortress now and the window was barred.  
He pinched Anya's ear, but she did not stir.

Finally he wafted downstairs and affected an entry into the OJB pretending to be  
Bob Smith. The civilar came to take his statement and Fenrir made up a pack of lies  
on the spot. The civular read it back,

''  
You and Corum were up near by Tespergates, walking around seeing the city, unofficial patrol between  
8pm to 9pm. What were you doing between 9pm and now? More 'patrolling'. Last saw him at midnight.  
outside Warm Beds. You currently live here at the Brewery.'

Not long after that though Maliantor came in with Corum (looking glum!) and seeing Fenrir  
said,  
'Place this man under arrest.'

A couple of hours later Fenrir and Corum were in separate cells under the Blackstaff Tower.

At ten in the morning she came to Fenrir's cell and said  
'I hope it was worth it, because a lot of people died last night. Where did that  
dragon come from?'  
'An ally of Maaril.' mumbled Fenrir.  
'What did you plan with her?'  
Fenrir made some vague replies.  
Maliantor sternly said 'Well, she is a demon now.' and left.

At one in the afternoon Corum was put in his cell. His friend said  
'They are listening, but ... you are an idiot!'  
Corum was furious with Fenrir for not only taking Anya to the first place they would look  
but also putting her in Corum's bed!  
Eventually he calmed down though and said  
'It's only because of what happened with the orc horde that we are alive. If you hadn't  
basically saved the city by talking Many-Arrows into buggering off you'd be dead by now.'

That night Maliantor again came to the cell and said,  
'I have a job for you. Deverreck is dead. We've been watching Redraven and want to take  
him out. Blackstaff Tower advises not to, but the Grey Hand's want to take a shot at it.  
We chased him around in the Undermountain for ten-days and a lot of good people died.  
They want his blood. So, since your evil act can't be undone, we will do it your way.'

DAY 207 (4 Marpenoth)(October)

At one in the morning a coach drew up outside the Artemel Villa where Redraven was  
currently residing.  
Out stepped Fenrir then Corum, propping up Anya, her bloody face covered by a deep  
cowl.

Fenrir approached the gate and said,  
'I want Red Raven.'  
The guard left then came back ten minutes later and said  
'He says to go away.'

The next message he sent was  
'I've brought you Anya. I will swap you someone of more value for Veddic and Raya.'  
The guard returned and motioned him forward  
'Just you.'  
Corum and Anya waited at the gate while Fenrir crossed the courtyard to Redraven's abode.

'Good Morning Mr Thunderstaff.' said a sleepy De Rosan.  
Fenrir spun him a yarn about trying to stop the whole thing at the HGV.  
'Has she been turned into a Vengeance Demon?'  
Fenrir said no and De Rosan seemed to believe him.  
'Take her away and kill her then, then bring me proof.'  
Fenrir blustered and tried to convince De Rosan to see her.  
'Huh! Very well! Take Cavefoot to the gate.'  
And he instructed the dwarf to get a good look at the woman's face.

As they walked back across the dwarf beamed up at the warlock  
'Loving your work my Lord! The Hiilgauntlet Villa is a total wreck! The Grey Hands!  
Dragons! Sinister Vengeance Demon summoning rituals! You have the hand of a true  
master of chaos!'

As they approached the gate Fenrir tried a colossal bluff  
'You are aware she's tattooed anyway?'  
But when Cavefoot saw her face he cried  
'Aiee! Bossssss! Its the Vengeance Demon!'

A fight started at the gate and Fenrir flew up and away with Anya in his arms.  
Corum did his best to barge past the guards and rushed along on the ground so  
they were both nearby when Anya suddenly perked up and ran into the house.

Inside she turned into something ... horrible ...there was a scream from De  
Rosan and sudden flash...Fenrir and Corum knew nothing more...

[And here, dear reader, we enter the terrible devil harried world of Darkness  
Deep! As it covered by the Darkness Barrier it is very difficult to tell the time  
as the city is in perpetual night. But for the purposes of clarity I will give  
my best guesses as to when one day ends and another begins. So anyway, here begins  
the account of Fenrir and my brothers account of their adventures in this truly  
terrible place.]

Fenrir awoke. A gaunt faced man was looking down at him,  
'Take your time. When you feel better, summon me and I will explain.'

Fenrir sat up and saw he had been lying on a stone bench in a small cellar.  
Corum groaned and sat up.

The man returned and brought food and drink then began his tale

''  
My name is Kreenan. I am a cleric. You have been dead for fifty years and I have  
just resurrected you. You are heroes to the people here because fifty years ago  
you defeated Gilliard De Rosan. He is now the ruler of Waterdeep, or Darknessdeep  
as it is now called. It is a city of eternal darkness now, under a black barrier  
and it is home to devils of all kinds. The few people that still live here are  
either enthralled by the De Rosan or enslaved. A few of us though still scrape  
a life out of the ruins and still fewer have planned a resistance against our  
terrible ruler. I am a member of the resistance and I had just enough power  
and materials to bring you back. You are legendary heroes in this city and we  
hope, we pray, that whatever you did to destroy him once, you can do again.

Fenrir groaned. Corum pinched himself  
'I don't feel like I've been dead, but this is real. Fenrir, you've been dead  
before. Is this what it is like?'  
'I don't think so.' replied the warlock, but he couldn't be sure.

Kreenan brought them clothes, daggers and swords and introduced them to two  
more members of the resistance a man called Hirken and a woman called Werner.  
Both were underfed and ragged but looked intelligent and fierce.

Clean water and roasted rat was given to them. Fenrir asked to be taken to the  
Thunderstaff Villa and since it was not far away Werner volunteered to take them  
to the surface.

Out in the open, they got a first sense of what the city was like now. The air was  
fetid and full of soot. The darkness was complete except for the occasional light  
on the ground or travelling across the sky. The mountain could just be seen by the  
evil red glow that came from the Palace and a huge black pillar grew from the mountain  
and disappeared into the gloom. Judging their distance from the Palace was how people  
found their way around and soon Werner had them at the TSV.

It was nothing more than a pile of stones.


	169. Chapter 169

(G169 21/06/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

DAY 207 (4 Marpenoth)(October) continued ...

Rather dismayed Fenrir suggested they try the OJB. As they travelled the secret  
routes that Werner knew they questioned her about Darknessdeep and she told them  
a little of its social structure;

'De Rosan is the lord, he has courtiers and retainers, servants and slaves. The  
other lords of Darknessdeep are as evil and corrupt as him. Then there are the  
powerful wizards and clerics that have come to an agreement with him. Only the  
evil prosper though. You then have the guards and watchmen, who are all undead  
now.  
And at the bottom of the heap you have the citizens. Somehow we get by, scraping  
a living from the ruins. A very small minority of the citizens plot against  
De Rosan and are known as the resistance. I am a member. Oh, wait!'

She had spotted something. Arcing across the sky was what looked like a giant  
fireball. As it grew closer they could see it was a pit fiend, all aflame,  
flying high above.

It was 'Skinner' she said, a pit fiend that liked to hunt the people of Darknessdeep  
for sport. His pack would be nearby.

She sent them back and then went forward to lure the hunting pack away.  
'Come get me, you swine! Aieee!'

Fenrir and Corum ran south, but were attacked by a horde of lemures, poorly formed  
devil-things, gibbering and foul. Fenrir blasted away, sending blood and limbs  
flying while Corum held them back as best he could with his sword.

When they had managed to disengage from the pack and run, they left over twenty  
of them dead. Corum was badly scratched up and they were both covered in blood  
and gore.

They headed in what direction felt like south west. Fenrir was invisible but  
someone spotted Corum and called him over to his shelter.  
'It is not safe to wander the streets like that alone.' he cautioned and gave  
his name as Zander.  
When asked where they were from the said 'Skullport' and in return asked if he  
could take them to the OJB.  
He knew where the Marketplace was and was persuaded to take them there. Fenrir  
asked more questions about Darknessdeep and was told that some of the sea was  
inside the barrier, although it was now a sea of blood.  
Fenrir asked him about the 'Legend of Fenrir and Corum' and was told that Zander  
considered it just a myth, something that people with no hope clung to - that  
some day they would return to destroy De Rosan and change the city back to  
Waterdeep.  
Zander was too young to remember Waterdeep and had began to think that it had  
never existed.

The OJB was a ruin, but they spent some time digging about and found the entrance  
to the crypts. Zander lit a small lantern and they went down into it.

The were greeted by an old man's voice nervously telling them to go away, but it  
turned out to be Cavu, who, as he explained, had been hiding down here for most  
of the last fifty years.  
He'd been surviving on snails and spiders, but the genies had been a 'great comfort'  
he told them lecherously.

Fenrir and Corum then went to speak to the genies, who were not inside their  
lamps and were just hanging about. It wasn't too hard for the genies to persuade  
them to have some fun, so Fenrir paired off with Meshnosha and Corum with Enlessa!

When they were done, the genies said 'Now you must leave!'

The rest of that day the spent taking turns in opening up one of the sealed rooms  
with a crowbar.

Zander left them at this point to go and search for supplies for his 'people.'

DAY 208 (5 Marpenoth)(October)

That night, among a lot of long ramblings Cavu said  
'There is a way out. I don't know what it is, but it is in the City of the  
Dead.'

The next morning, after some sleep and a rat-in-a-bun ration Fenrir went to talk  
to the genies again and asked  
'Can you leave this plane?'  
They said they didn't want to talk about it. He then cast Detect Magic, but found  
that everything around him was showing up as magical.

He then went into the opened up room and tried to summon Bnurgstickslackskin but  
nothing happened. He began to think that the barrier was blocking all planar  
travel.

They took a rough bearing and tried to head northward to find Kreenan again.  
As they walked along a hoarse voice cried,  
'Citizens! Remain where you are. This is the watch!'  
They ran for it though and lightning bolts were shot at them.  
Skeletal figures were seen silhouetted against the ruins every time they shot  
from the long staffs they carried.  
They tried to hide, but were spotted and attacked again. Corum then told Fenrir  
to fly away invisibly and he would try to get away by himself.

Fenrir flew straight up and then flew away as the landscape was lit up by more  
lightning. He also spotted a double squad of watchmen taking a prisoner away  
although it was not Corum.

He followed them and they went towards the mountain, then up a hill to  
a tall black building that stood alone on the hillside. The doors opened and  
the prisoner was lead inside. The doors boomed shut behind them.

Fenrir tried to get back to Kreenan once more but became lost. As he flew about  
he noted that the skies were far from empty. Dark flapping things went about  
on errands of their own and larger fiery things flew further up. He stuck as  
low to the ground as he dared.

It took him all of the rest of the day to make his way back to the OJB where  
he fell asleep once more in Cavu's chamber.

DAY 209 (6 Marpenoth)(October)

Fenrir awoke and ate some more of his diminishing rations. It wasn't until  
the evening that Corum appeared, badly injured. Cavu used his bardic magic  
to heal him a little.

After talking together they decided that it was best for Fenrir to do the  
scouting by himself since Corum was a sitting duck out on the streets, so they  
arranged a guiding light to be set up close to the OJB and Fenrir went out  
by himself.

He spend a long time searching about, but without success.  
When he started to feel sleepy he found a bolt hole and hit in it.

DAY 210 (7 Marpenoth)(October)

Fenrir awoke and ate his second to last ration. He then spent many hours  
looking for Kreenan. He found his way to the ruins of the TSV and re-traced  
his way again and again until he eventually found a door that looked familiar.

He was in luck and down some steps into a cellar he found the entrance to  
Kreenan's hideout.

He talked to the cleric for a while. Kreenan told him he had enough materials  
for one resurrection only and was not going to use it on Werner until he was  
sure it was not needed elsewhere.  
He also told Fenrir his best method of getting around the city was with a guide.  
Someone who was used to always travelling in near total darkness or had some  
kind of night vision.

Kreenan then gave him some more rations and introduced him to a young man  
called Anger. Before he left he asked if someone could be sent down to the  
OJB to bring Corum up.

Outside once more, Fenrir asked Anger to take him to where Maaril now lived.  
Anger nodded silently then led the young warlock through secret tunnels  
and hidden paths to a large and lopsided looking house.

Some of the windows were lit, so Fenrir left Anger hidden nearby and went  
for an invisible fly around.

In one window he saw a young man that bore a passing resemblance to Maaril.  
Perhaps his son, but the man closed the shutters when Fenrir tapped on the  
window.

Another window has broken glass so he snuck into the room. It was large  
with a pentagram and a corpse in its middle. It was a ground floor room  
of flagstones. Once more Fenrir cast Detect Magic and once more everything  
about him showed up as magical. He concentrated and detected four auras coming  
off everything.

He began to explore the twisted and dark dusty corridors of Maaril's Nightmare  
Mansion.

In the next room he found a dead old lady lying in a bed while ivy grew in big  
bushy clumps in every corner.

Down some stairs to another level he found a sitting room and found a magical  
dagger on the mantelpiece. Next to a carved wooden face there was a button.  
He pressed it and some fire sprites leapt out of the fire.  
Fenrir flew over to the corner of the room and hit. The fire sprites then crept  
back into the fireplace.

A trapdoor had also opened, but he decided not to see what was down there. The  
room next to the sitting room was a study and as he looked down at a bit of  
paper on the desk letters magically appeared which read:

'Head first and naked.'

He searched the shelves in here and found a silver pentagram inside a false book  
that had writing on it that told the wearer of this device would have 'power over  
devil worshippers.'

Searching the room further he found a secret set of steps that lead to a dungeon  
were four people were being held. He was invisible though and they did not see  
him so he went back up again leaving them in captivity.

He retraced his steps to a set of exterior doors that were at the end of the corridor  
that the sitting room door lead to. Opening them though he saw a goat-headed headed devil  
so he quickly shut it again!

The door across from the sitting room lead to a kitchen where he found some keys.  
A pantry held some sort of ghoulish being, but he left it unmolested.

Another set of steps lead down into what seemed like a changing room and just  
as he was wondering what to do a group of eight men came in and silently changed  
into white robes and donned goat-headed masks.

The left the room and Fenrir followed them into a large cave. A woman was dragged  
in and placed on the alter in the middle of the cave. The leader of the robed men  
then plunged a dagger into her heart.

The leader looked up and then removed his mask. It was Maaril! But he also saw  
Fenrir and shouted,  
'I see you!'

Fenrir held up the pentagram he had found which seemed to stop them from coming  
any closer to him.

He tried to talk to Maaril, but the man had raving red eyes and was evidently crazier  
than a crate of stirges. Fenrir retraced his steps as quickly as he could and left  
the mansion.

Once he had found Anger, they headed back to Kreenan's house where he got some  
rest.

DAY 211 (8 Marpenoth)(October)

Fenrir awoke and was happy to find that Corum had made it back to the hideout  
that morning. He was still not in great shape exactly, but a bit more healthy  
than last time he'd seen him.


	170. Chapter 170

(G170 28/06/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF , AP(GM))

And there we must leave them for a small while! I know, I know, they are in a dire  
way, and please, skip ahead if you desire to read more of their adventures, but on  
these pages I have recorded some of my own adventures. Since they run more or less  
concurrently with my brother's hopefully this all makes some kind of sense.

At the time I had no idea Corum was in so much danger, which explains why I was  
happy to leave Kryptgarden for a while.

So, to find the beginning of my own little foray back into the world of adventure  
we must go back a few days to...

DAY 203 (Highharvestide)(October)

At lunch time my cousin Sylvia arrived at the Lavius Estate with a message from  
my brother Elric. Now Elric is a Cleric of Mystra and I am led to believe that  
he is quiet high up in the inquisition.

I don't know too much about it to be honest, and while I have always known that  
Elric is the most political of us four brothers I have never known him to be a  
bad person. From what I know from Corum, he helped keep Fenrir away from the fires  
with a word or two in the right place more than once and was Corum's 'inside man'  
at the Halls of Justice.

Be that as it may, he sent a letter with Sylvia saying that he had been contacted  
by a fellow cleric of Mystra known as Tunaster Dranik. They had once been great  
friends and had travelled a great deal together when they were younger.

They were still friends and kept in touch and I know that Tunaster once did father  
a great favour and father was always anxious to repay it. Elric's letter mentioned  
that Tunaster was in great distress in regards to something and could do with some  
help and this was father's perfect opportunity to relieve himself of this debt.

There was one small problem though, he was a thousand miles away in Cormyr!  
Father is old now and one of his legs is not as good as it used to be, but he could  
call in a few old favours of his own. He asked me, if he could arrange a teleport,  
if I could go and see what all the bother was and see if the family debt could  
be repaid.

Well, I said yes of course, being a dutiful son, but Lavinia insisted that she should  
come too, being my wife and all. Then Sylvia said that if Lavinia was going to go  
then she would have to be there to look after her because (apparently) I would be  
incapable of such a task!  
When father heard of this he said 'You may as well get a balanced party together!'  
and called in Shump (who was back in the area) and a friend of his, a little  
halfling rogue known as Jiggles.

His wizard friend was sent for and it was all arranged. We packed quickly, said  
our fair wells and were all teleported, one at a time, to the town square of  
Wheloon in Cormyr.

Interesting, although the sun was near setting in Kryptgarden it was still mid  
afternoon in Wheloon. I think we had gained two or three hours of light by  
our sideways jaunt.

This new town was of great interest to me, as I love travel and new places and  
I noticed that the wooden houses with their green roofs were of great pride to  
the locals.

In the town square we noticed a jobs board and on it one of the notices read:

'To those of strong arm, keen mind and curiosity, salutations!  
See the man in blue at the Wyvern Watch Inn before the 23rd if you wish  
to hear a peculiar riddles and are willing to undertake a commission to  
discover its answer - T.D.'

So, feeling like I was the one in charge whether I liked it or not, I stopped  
my examination of the houses in the area and got directions to the Wyvern.

Inside there was indeed a man in blue, who sat in one corner of the main room.  
He had a white beard and wore a blue cloak and skull cap.

I initially approached him alone, he appeared nervous, but when I told him we  
were there to help he seemed much relieved.

I called over my wife and cousin who I introduced as my family. Shump I introduced  
as our guard and Jiggles as our servant.

Dranik told us his story.

'I am a cleric of Mystra. I wander the world looking for sources of old magic, tombs  
and long forgotten things such as liche's graves. I was much surprised when I arrived  
in Wheloon to discover there was a brand new temple of Mystra here! It was built on the  
ruins of the old citadel Why did I not know of it?  
I was astonished so went to investigate and was told a woman called Lady Arthus had  
built it. I had never heard of her. At the temple I was rebuffed. A man called Fembrys  
came to talk to me but I felt that something was very wrong so I ran for it.  
They chased me! They even fire crossbows at me! Someone needs to find out what this is  
all about.'

It all seemed rather odd to me and I asked a few more questions. Apparently the captain  
of the guard was a young man called Constal Tholl. The town guards were called the  
'Purple Dragons' and there were about 150 of them.  
When asked to investigate the temple they made a cursory search and found nothing amiss.  
Strange lights and noises have been reported at night.

Lord Redbeard was the ruler of Wheloon, but since the Temple was paying large amounts  
of tax he was fine with it.

He also told us that a bookseller called Amnic Basult had gone missing. His wife Mela  
thought it had something to do with the temple.

T.D. also gave us five hundred gold to help out with our investigation, which was nice of  
him!

I suggested he take his note down in the square lest he gave a clue to the temple of his  
intentions and he said he would do so at once.

Next I arranged rooms in the inn with a jolly bar keeper. He also informed me that the  
owner Baldergas Mhaeraoon had left recently, but his daughters were still here, two  
girls called Asanta and Baerill.

We paid 5 gp for a suite for me and the wife, 2 gp for a room for Sylvia and another  
2 gp for a room for Shump and Jiggles.  
I rounded it up to 10gp to cover the costs of breakfasts etc per day.

After myself and Lavinia had .. ahem .. checked out the room we went over to talk to  
Mela. I dressed as a gentleman, leaving behind my druidic garb. She seemed nervous  
at first but when I said we were there to help she seemed a bit happier.

Apparently the Purple Dragons don't look for missing persons, but she said he was  
definitely last seen in the shop.

I sent for Jiggles and she gave the place a good search. She saw signs of a scuffle  
at the counter and noticed a pamphlet which discussed the 'New Temple of Mystra'  
extolling its virtues in a very evangelical manner.  
The last page read:  
'Do they really hold Mystra's Secret Trust?'

It was noted that:  
'Do you wish to join our temple and seek out Mystra's Secret Trust'  
did not fit in with rest of pamphlet.

I heard gentle sobbing behind the internal shop door and went to comfort Mela.  
She told us some more. Her husband had been working in the shop three nights ago,  
studying new things she said, when she heard an argument downstairs. She came down  
and he was gone. She remembered hearing raised voices and those other than her husbands  
had most likely been male.

After that we went and knocked on the door of the house across the street. The gruff  
man that answered had heard the noise but had not looked out the window.

Back at the Wyvern I showed the pamphlet to TD. He said it looked standard except for  
the bit about the 'Sacred Trust'. He'd never heard of it before.

We then sent Jiggles to go look around the place, while I flew about in eagle form  
above. It was on a bluff overlooking the river to the north of the town. There was  
a cobbled path leading up to the flat ramparts of the white temple wall.

There was a statue of a woman beside the main door. A few folk were going in or  
coming out. There was a low stone building to the south of the door.

Jiggles noticed two guards on the wall and gave them a wave. She then went in.

Inside it was like a court yard with two more statues of women, an altar and stars  
of obsidian set into the floor. Shan Thar, a cleric, welcomed her. Jiggles also  
noted a guard at the door further in.

Thar told her it cost 25gp for a three day service which would reveal the secrets,  
whatever they were. He also said there was an evening service which was open to  
everyone.

We met back at the Inn and had a meeting with TD. He said this was not normal  
Church of Mystra behaviour. The nearest other temple was 300 miles away so it  
would take a while to get more help.

At ten o'clock we sent Lavinia to the evening service while Jiggles skulked about outside.  
She listened at the door of the building outside and heard men playing cards. She  
knocked on the door and asked to use the toilet, which they let her do.

She noticed three guards with a forth lying on the bed. They were playing 'Blind Man's  
Shuffle' but they were not interested in her joining them so she used the latrine at the  
back and left.

Jiggles then came back to me where I waited with the others down the road.

Meanwhile Lavinia was with seven others listening to the cleric preach while his associate  
cast illusion spells to make the stars in the sky come to life.

Afterwards Lavinia donated a few coppers and left.

Once she returned I took another flap around the top of the courtyard and observed that  
the place was now shut up but two guards remained on the walls and that they were lit  
by lanterns.

DAY 204 (1 Marpenoth)(October)

We gathered in the dark about two hundred feet away from the temple and discussed a plan  
for what to do with this place.


	171. Chapter 171

(G171 20/07/2013 Sat via Roll20 - JF(GM) , AP)

[Forgive me once more for jumping around in the narrative dear reader! I really should  
get my notes in order but anyway, here is the next instalment of the adventures that  
Fenrir and Corum had in Darknessdeep]

DAY 211 (8 Marpenoth)(October) cont ...

It was morning at Kreenan's hideout and the were both getting bad coughs. The air  
in Darknessdeep was full of ash and soot and everyone that lived there had a bad case  
of 'black lung'.

Fenrir and Corum were not used to this air and their lungs were filling up with nasty  
gunk. There wasn't much they could do about it though and once he'd cleared his airways  
as much as he could Corum said to Fenrir :

''  
I think we just need to get out of here. Whatever is on the other side of the barrier has  
to be better than this. If we've really been dead for fifty years lets get out of here and go  
to Baldur's Gate or something.  
I don't know though. I once read a book about this man that ended up in a hellish version of  
his city. It was called Unthank and when he got out of it, well, it was only then he realised  
he was in hell.  
The next place he went to was this sort of hospital under the city where he got healed  
up. Sounds like a better place than this. Forget De Rosan I say and concentrate on getting  
that or the only way to get out is kill De Rosan or defeat him somehow.

If there is no way out at all I'm just going to kill myself, because the afterlife seems  
like a better option this.

Fenrir agreed but had no idea how to get out. Corum reminded him that Zander had mentioned  
something about an exit in the City of the Dead.

Anger, their ever useful guide, took them to the northern most gate to the Necropolis.  
They spotted two figures at the gate, seemingly in conversation, a normal sized man and  
a much larger man.

Fenrir flew over invisibly and tried out his talisman. It had no effect and when he listened  
to them talk he could not understand the language they were speaking in.

So they decided to go down to the next gate and try that one. Fenrir went in first, flying  
and scouting. He saw the wizard chap and his big friend fighting zombies and skeletons  
so deciding to help landed and started blasting too.

When the fight was over he introduced himself (as Bob Smith) to the other two men and  
the wizard told him he was Hellion and his companion was a flesh golem called Fred.  
Hellion was 68 years of age, or so he said.

During the conversation Hellion said this;

''  
Ask yourself this, how could we would not have let this happen? I remember part of it,  
but as if it all happened to someone else. And I try and think back to what happened  
a year ago and I cannot. There is only now, and what happened a long time in the past.  
And there is more. It was like I'd just woken up four days ago from a nightmare  
but into another one.  
Two days ago I went to the barrier and walked some of its length. There is so  
much out there that is unformed. The ruins look different out there, like they  
are all melded together by dragon fire.  
And the people that live out there, well, you can't really call them people, they  
are more like ghosts. Vague spirits that taken on more of a shape when you approach  
them. They don't speak, I don't think they even breath. They must be some kind of  
undead I don't know about.  
I've got to get out of here! If I don't I'm going to kill myself.

They then went back to the gate and collected Corum. Fenrir decided to try the crypts in  
the City of the Dead that held portals to small dimensions where the dead of Waterdeep  
were buried. At the House of the Homeless they found one of Anacaster's portals but it  
was only an empty arch.

There were undead there, lurking in the deep shadows, but they were not attacked.

Hellion told them a story about a snowglobe that he had once encountered that held a  
small world in it, in a pocket dimension. He was starting to think that Darknessdeep  
might be like that.

At the Merchant's Rest Crypt it was the same thing, just and empty archway where the  
portal had once been.

Next the went to the Hall of Heroes which was down in the south east corner, close to  
the edge of the barrier. The world seemed faded here and strange ghostly things flitted  
about in the shadows.

The Hall of Heroes looked like it had been rebuilt into something larger and there  
were crucified corpses outside it and bodies stretched out on wagon wheels.

Fenrir cautiously tried the entrance and saw four Vampire Spawn guarding a set of  
tall closed brass doors. They did not see him since he was invisible and reported back  
to the others.

After some discussion they decided to meet Hellion back at this place tomorrow once  
he'd rested and got his spells all back.

They had Anger bring them back to Kreenan's and had something to eat, then rested for  
the remainder of the day.

DAY 212 (9 Marpenoth)(October)

In the morning they went back to the appointed place, guided there by young Anger,  
where they met Hellion and Fred.

They went in at full strength and killed three of the Vampire Spawns and making the  
other flee. Fenrir opened the brass doors and saw a corridor beyond it.

From now on Fenrir would generally float ahead of the others and scout around while  
invisible. They came to a junction with several doors. The first one was a kitchen  
that had two zombies in it. These they quickly killed.

They continued exploring and found a dining room with a tiger skin rug by the fire.  
Much to their surprise it came to life and badly mauled Corum! Once more though the  
magical blasts of Fenrir and Hellion proved the enemies' doom.

The crypt or whatever this building was proving to be, was a maze of corridors and  
rooms. The next door they tried had a sign on it which read 'Dr Karl Adenauer'.

Inside was a small study and a grey bearded man sat at the desk. He was prepared  
to talk to them and give them information in return for gold. Among other things  
he told them that the Hall of Heroes had been converted into a family crypt for  
the Heydrich family about thirty years ago.  
It's current master was Count Riener Heydrich who preferred to live here than in  
the city because he was left alone by the devils here.

They left him and went upstairs to an upper level of this large building and Fenrir  
shot down a pair of zombies. In the following corridors and rooms they fought and  
slew a strange four armed skeleton and another vampire spawn.

They then found their way to a set of rooms that were used by Katrina Heydrich,  
the count's sister. She did not want to fight them, in fact she said she would  
like them to kill her brother so she could rule in his stead. The best way to do  
this she explained was to find the Castilian, kill him and take his keys.

Fenrir didn't want much to do with this strange woman so he ushered everyone back  
out again. The next room down the corridor was a trophy room. Inside one of the  
statues came to life and turned out to be a wood golem. Fred traded heavy slamming  
blows with it and everyone else helped.

The wood golem was eventually defeated, but Fred and Corum were badly hurt. They  
decided to barricade the door and rest for a while.


End file.
